


Black Star

by Blueviolin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 224,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueviolin/pseuds/Blueviolin
Summary: Sequel di "Dopo la Battaglia"/"Harry Potter e il Destino dei Ritornati" (leggibile anche singolarmente - vedi note). Albus e Gellert sono al potere, ma Gellert non ha rinunciato a rendersi immortale e teme che Salazar Riddle-Potter, il figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix, adottato da Harry e Hermione, sia il suo rivale, colui che è destinato a sconfiggerlo.La prima parte della storia (fino al capitolo 12) si concentra sulla sfida tra Sal e Gellert.La seconda parte (capp. 13-21) sarà pià dedicata alle ship, in particolare Sal/Scorpius, e ad altri personaggi della new gen, alcuni dei quali originali.La terza parte (capp. 22-32 ? - da concludere) tratterà di una guerra magica. [Finale autoconclusivo, non sono previsti altri sequel.]





	1. Cousinage, dangereux voisinage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal, figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix, adottato da Harry e Hermione, sta per iniziare il suo sesto anno a Hogwarts, ma riceverà almeno una sorpresa per il suo compleanno...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: questa storia è il sequel di 'Harry Potter e il Destino dei Ritornati'/'Dopo la Battaglia'.
> 
> È leggibile singolarmente, come una AU, tenendo conto delle seguenti premesse (seguono SPOILER del prequel):  
> Dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, sono risorti Lily, James, Sirius, Moody, Tonks, Fred, Piton e tutti coloro che hanno aiutato Harry a vincere, grazie alla Pietra della Resurrezione.  
> Albus e Gellert (tornati in vita grazie agli Horcrux creati in gioventù, che ora hanno distrutto dopo un sincero pentimento) sono al potere come Ministri della Magia. Harry è sposato con Hermione e, oltre a James, Albus e Lily, ha adottato Salazar Luxifer Riddle-Potter, il figlio di Tom/Voldemort e Bellatrix. Nel mio epilogo alternativo, erano tornati anche loro, e sono stati nuovamente sconfitti. Harry e Tom avevano instaurato un rapporto in bilico di amicizia/attrazione per buona parte della storia.  
> Ron è sposato con Gabrielle, ed è con lei che ha Rose e Hugo. Bill è sempre sposato con Fleur, e il loro terzo figlio, Louis, va a scuola con Albus e Salazar.  
> Sirius e Remus sono sposati e hanno adottato Teddy come erede dei Black. Tonks e Moody hanno una figlia. Lily e James si sono lasciati dopo la resurrezione. Lily è ora sposata con Severus e hanno una figlia, Estella, mentre James si è sposato con Rosmerta e hanno una figlia, Dorea.  
> Anche Regulus è tornato in vita, ed è sposato con Charlie Weasley. I due vivono con Kreacher a Grimmauld Place.  
> I Ministri Silente e Grindelwald, sposati e co-reggenti secondo la nuova legge magica, che legalizza i matrimoni tra ibridi e persone dello stesso sesso, hanno abolito lo Statuto di Segretezza, e i maghi vivono allo scoperto, prendendo sempre più potere nella comunità Babbana.  
> Albus e Scorpius sono Smistati a Serpeverde insieme a Sebastian Lestrange-Nott (figlio di Padma e Rabastan, morto durante la guerra) e Bilius Zabini (figlio di Ginny e Blaise).  
> Salazar è Smistato a Corvonero insieme a Estella, Rose e Louis.  
> I Serpeverde come Draco, Theodore e Blaise non sono discriminati in quanto simpatizzanti di Voldemort, perché hanno aiutato Harry e gli Auror a sconfiggerlo per l'ultima volta.  
> Questi, a grandi linee, gli eventi principali del prequel, che agevoleranno la lettura del capitolo. Maggiori informazioni man mano che la storia proseguirà, per non confondervi troppo le idee ^^  
> Nel corso della narrazione saranno presenti lemon esplicite SLASH e una coppia femslash. Avvertimenti: triangolo, threesome, relazioni tra cugini/parenti prossimi/acquisiti, abusive!ships, rape/non-con (non esplicito, non romanticizzato).
> 
> Bonus di 50 punti a chi riconosce il titolo del capitolo senza googlarlo.  
> Buona lettura ^^

I. Cousinage, dangereux voisinage 

_31 agosto 2022_

Era l'ultimo giorno d'estate. 

Da ormai sei anni, Salazar associava il giorno del proprio compleanno alla fine delle vacanze scolastiche. Il quinto anno era passato senza eventi degni di nota: aveva ottenuto i suoi G.U.F.O, dieci, un buon numero, con voti che andavano dalla A alla O, ma senza nessuna E. Accanto a lui, Louis Weasley, il terzogenito di Bill e Fleur – dodici G.U.F.O passati con Eccezionale senza sforzo apparente, Capitano della squadra di Quidditich di Corvonero, la spilla blu e argento da Prefetto scintillante sull'ampio petto – lo prese per il braccio, rivolgendogli un sorriso malizioso e pilotandolo verso la cugina Rose. “Mettere il broncio nel giorno del tuo sedicesimo compleanno dovrebbe essere dichiarato illegale” lo rimbrottò affettuosamente. 

Rose, i capelli argentei ereditati dalla madre Gabrielle, che brillavano di luce propria sotto un cielo azzurro da cartolina, appena solcato da soffici nubi, scoccò a Sal un lieve bacio sulla guancia. L'amico Lysander, a poca distanza da lui, lo guardò, invidioso. Rose, brillante quasi quanto il cugino, Prefetto a sua volta, aveva labbra di pesca e occhi più blu del cielo sopra di loro. Sal ricambiò il sorriso dei due cugini e si guardò intorno. Le intramontabili Sorelle Stravagarie si esibivano nel giardino di Villa Conchiglia e i suoi genitori adottivi, Harry e Hermione, ballavano sorridenti e abbracciati, stretti l'uno all'altra. Harry incrociò lo sguardo di Sal e inclinò la testa in un tacito invito a divertirsi, gli occhi che brillavano d'affetto. Il numeroso clan Potter-Weasley si era riunito per l'occasione, insieme a ciò che rimaneva della famiglia Black, della quale, Salazar ricordò con un colpo al cuore, faceva parte anche lui. La zia Andromeda gli aveva già consegnato un regalo, quel pomeriggio: sembrava più una nonna, con il viso segnato dalla perdita e dalle rughe e i capelli, un tempo neri e lucenti, ormai completamente grigi. Gli aveva regalato la bacchetta di Ted Tonks, lo zio Babbano che non aveva mai conosciuto. Una buona bacchetta: dodici pollici, rigida, corda di cuore di drago e legno di biancospino. Salazar l'aveva messa via con cura, insieme alla propria, ringraziandola con un abbraccio. Tonks e Moody erano arrivati subito dopo, Alastor che sbraitava di un complotto interno agli Auror e del Ministero sempre più corrotto, rifornendolo di un set completo di Sensori Oscuri, Spioscopi e di un rarissimo e precisissimo Avversaspecchio. Teddy, il figlio di Tonks e Remus, ballava con la fidanzata Victoire. Formavano un interessante contrasto cromatico: il giovane Metamorfomago, diventato da poco Auror, aveva i capelli blu elettrico e un'attraente cicatrice lungo lo zigomo, retaggio di uno scontro con uno degli ultimi Lupi Mannari del branco di Greyback, mentre Victoire, la primogenita di Fleur e Bill, gli sorrideva radiosa, un anello di diamanti all'anulare. Il loro matrimonio era previsto per la prossima estate. La sorellastra di Teddy, Lorelai Moody, una diciassettenne impulsiva e vulcanica, mostrava a un interessatissimo Sebastian Lestrange-Nott una complessa fattura da usare 'contro i nemici'. Remus e Sirius, il cui matrimonio, nonostante lo shock iniziale, si era dimostrato inossidabile, rivangavano succulenti aneddoti dei Malandrini con aria nostalgica, a beneficio del pubblico Grifondoro di nuova generazione, composto da James Sirius, Dorea e Lorcan. 

Il padre di Dorea, James Potter, si unì a loro, dando il braccio a Rosmerta. James, tornato in vita come un ventenne grazie alla Pietra della Resurrezione proprio come Severus, Lily, Sirius e Remus oltre vent'anni prima, ricorreva tutte le mattine a un Incantesimo Invecchiante, in modo da non far pesare a Rosmerta la differenza d'età tra loro. L'ex barista era ancora piacente e conservava un seno prosperoso e un sorriso aperto e gentile, nonostante le linee dell'età. Lily, capelli rossi e occhi verdi luminosi, cercava di convincere suo marito Severus a partecipare alla festa, ma lui se ne stava in disparte, le braccia incrociate e due rughe cariche di tensione agli angoli della bocca. Probabilmente rimpiangeva la fine delle vacanze: contro ogni previsione, infatti, era rimasto a insegnare Pozioni a Hogwarts, dopo la Terza-e-Definitiva Caduta del Signore Oscuro. Il padre biologico di Sal. 

Estella, la loro unica figlia, che somigliava al padre per il lungo naso arcigno e gli occhi bui come due tunnel di notte, si scostò la cortina di lunghi capelli neri e lisci dal viso e osservò in disparte con il padre, le braccia incrociate, la compagna di stanza e amica Rose Weasley che scherzava con Louis e Sal. 

Bill – diminutivo di Bilius, ma guai a chiamarlo così, se non volevi rimediare una spettacolare Orcovolante – corse incontro a Sal, seguito dai genitori Blaise e Ginny. Sebastian, compagno di casa di Bill a Serpeverde, si unì a loro. “Abbiamo i Fuochi d'artificio Weasley e il set completo dei nuovi prodotti Tiri Vispi, hanno sviluppato dei filtri d'amore così potenti... non che tu ne abbia bisogno!” Scoccò uno sguardo saputo a Sal, che distolse il proprio. “E una squisita riserva di Whiskey Incendiario, il vecchio Mundungus ci ha fatto un prezzo di favore... ma dov'è Scorpius?”   
Sal si voltò e, come per telepatia, Scorpius apparve al limite del giardino. Biondo come il cugino era moro, gli occhi grigi dal bordo più scuro accesi di vitalità e i capelli biondi appena troppo lunghi insolitamente spettinati, si trattenne a stento dal corrergli incontro. Draco e Pansy, seguiti a rispettosa distanza da Lucius e Narcissa, incedevano dignitosamente nella sua scia. Tutti i Malfoy al completo, elegantemente in ritardo, erano venuti a rendere omaggio, in onore del sedicesimo compleanno del figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix. Erano splendidamente coordinati, le vesti argentee e smeraldo: smeraldi _veri_ rilucevano sul bastone pomellato di Lucius, agli orecchi e al collo di Pansy e Narcissa e ai polsi di Draco e Scorpius. Harry e Hermione smisero di ballare, e l'aria intorno a loro si raffreddò per un attimo, poi Harry sorrise e venne loro incontro, stringendo calorosamente la mano di Draco. Draco, Theo e Blaise avevano collaborato insieme agli Auror come spie, rendendo possibile la Caduta di Voldemort e salvando molti Nati Babbani da Azkaban. Vedere la famiglia di ex Mangiamorte riunita al completo faceva comunque un certo effetto. La zia Cissy abbracciò Sal e sciolse la sua maschera di fredda compostezza in un sorriso luminoso, identico a quello del nipote Scorpius, che somigliava notevolmente a entrambi i nonni e pareva la copia esatta di Draco, solo più esile e appena più alto di com'era stato lui alla sua età. Albus, compagno di casa e migliore amico di Scorpius a Serpeverde, accorse a salutarlo, la spilla da Prefetto verde che scintillava fiera sugli abiti nuovi. 

“Dodici G.U.F.O con Eccezionale. Fai schifo, Al!” Lo prese in giro l'ultimo dei Malfoy, prima di farsi abbracciare da un impacciato Albus, che arrossì appena. L'attenzione di Scorpius tornò a essere monopolizzata da Sal, che stava ricevendo un regalo da parte della zia. Un orologio d'oro, risalente al secolo precedente, eredità di Cygnus e Druella, che Sal accettò con gratitudine.   
Harry guardò Narcissa, accigliato. 

“So che non dovrebbe averlo fino ai diciassette anni” intervenne Lucius, “ma abbiamo pensato...”   
“Grazie, zia.” Sal non era turbato dall'aver ricevuto un cimelio di famiglia – la _sua_ famiglia – ma temeva che Harry si sarebbe offeso, perché la presenza di Narcissa e Lucius gli ricordava le sue origini. “Mi piace davvero, papà”. Harry si distese: era raro che Sal lo chiamasse in quel modo. 

“Vieni. Voglio darti il mio regalo.” Scorpius lo trascinò per il braccio, incapace di trattenersi. 

“Era proprio sulle spine” commentò affettuosamente Pansy. “Draco era in ritardo al lavoro – roba da _Indicibili_ – oh, non fare quella faccia, caro, non ho detto nulla! E lui continuava a insistere per usare la Metropolvere...” 

“Lasci indietro il tuo vecchio, sei una vergogna per il nostro Casato” rincarò Draco. 

Scorpius arrossì e Lucius si accigliò appena, una ruga al centro della fronte. Disapprovava l'educazione troppo morbida del loro erede: Pansy e Draco lo viziavano e lo coccolavano come solo un figlio unico di una famiglia Purosangue poteva essere, senza però premurarsi d'imporgli delle regole. Scorpius era cresciuto facendo solo quello che voleva, quando voleva. Non era diventato Prefetto, e aveva ottenuto i M.A.G.O soltanto a Pozioni, Incantesimi, Difesa e Trasfigurazione, le materie che gli interessavano, e con il voto minimo richiesto per accedervi e nulla più. Giocava a Quidditch da Cercatore ad anni alterni, ma solo quando gli andava e perché gli piaceva la popolarità. Era incostante negli allenamenti, vinceva senza sforzo quando era carico ed era intrattabile se di cattivo umore. Curava il proprio aspetto, i capelli luminosi e lucenti e i vestiti eleganti, le cravatte slacciate ad arte, e aveva un suo fascino dolce e lunatico. Nonostante fosse popolare con le ragazze, aveva spezzato più di un cuore. Salazar lo trovava tenero e gli era sinceramente affezionato, mentre Albus stravedeva letteralmente per lui. 

“Andiamo in giardino!” Scorpius lo trascinò via con quella vitalità un po' leggiadra e accesa che ogni tanto lo prendeva, prima che crollasse esausto, bruciandolo come una stella. Dalla nonna Narcissa aveva ereditato una natura un po' delicata, frequenti mal di testa e un'ossatura fragile.   
Lo portò via sotto il naso di Louis e Rose, correndo, e Sal stette al gioco, ridendo a sua volta. 

Il pergolato era in un angolo appartato del giardino, ed era uno dei posti che Sal, Louis e Rose, migliori amici e trio più popolare di Corvonero, preferivano in assoluto. Dai tralci di rose filtravano i raggi del tramonto, che gettava tinte di arancio sul mare che s'intravedeva in lontananza. Come Harry, Sal adorava quel suono ritmico e tranquillizzante. La casa, edera e conchiglie che si arrampicavano sul solido legno, si stagliava familiare e accogliente in lontananza, e il giardino era cosparso di lisimachie, margherite e nasturzi. Fiori gialli e rossi cospargevano un punto particolarmente rigoglioso: la tomba di Dobby l'elfo domestico. 

“È il mio posto preferito” disse Sal. Gli ricordava i sacrifici che erano stati compiuti, la speranza, il ruolo che anche una piccola creatura poteva giocare nel rovesciare eventi di portata incommensurabile.   
“Lo so” mormorò Scorpius. Si avvicinò e arrossì di nuovo. “Sono felice che tuo padre e il mio siano amici, adesso. Beh... più o meno.” 

“Sono cambiate tante cose.” Nonostante gli anni passati, Scorpius si portava ancora dietro lo stigma di come sarebbe stato ricevuto, lui, l'erede di una famiglia di Mangiamorte. Harry aveva garantito al suo processo, ancor più accoratamente dopo la Seconda Caduta di Voldemort, e i Ministri Silente e Grindelwald, dal passato non certo immacolato, erano al potere, ma Sal sapeva perfettamente che soltanto il nome di Harry Potter, che aveva insistito per adottarlo insieme a una riluttante Hermione, gli avevano garantito un'infanzia normale e riparata. A Hogwarts, i primi tempi, c'erano chi sosteneva che sarebbe stato meglio sbatterlo in una cella di massima sicurezza ad Azkban o in un reparto riservato al San Mungo, per studiarlo. Era una delle ragioni per le quali Sal, nonostante le indubbie capacità, aveva sempre cercato di mantenere un basso profilo. 

“Shh. Non pensare.” Scorpius gli pose un dito sulle labbra, che s'incurvarono spontaneamente. Sal era ben consapevole della cotta che il cugino (in realtà era Draco a essere suo cugino, ma lo chiamava così lo stesso) aveva per lui da... praticamente sempre. I suoi occhi s'illuminavano al vederlo, e quando entrava in una stanza il centro del mondo del biondo Serpeverde diventava lui; non importava che un attimo prima fosse stato preso a decantare le proprie imprese di Cercatore, a lamentarsi dei compiti e a tenere banco con gli amici Albus e Bill. 

Sal aveva deciso più volte di scoraggiarlo, perché l'amore non avrebbe portato a nulla. L'amore non era per uno come lui, perché di persone come lui non ce n'erano affatto. Era il figlio di Voldemort, l'unico essere al mondo che non sapeva amare, né avrebbe mai avuto bisogno d'amore. Tom Marvolo Riddle l'aveva concepito con Bellatrix soltanto a fini di potere, come un ulteriore passo per rendersi immortale. Sal aveva imparato a controllare le visioni di quella parte di sé che era Voldemort, ma non poteva essere estirpata. Il legame di sangue trascendeva il potere di qualsiasi Horcrux. Era sempre più frequente che Sal si svegliasse in preda a quella smania febbrile di uccidere, di compiere qualche violenza. Quella rabbia, accompagnata da un freddo ed esultante senso di giustizia, mentre nelle retine erano impressi ricordi di sangue e torture, e serpenti neri incisi nella carne nuda. E poi, l'altro _suo_ segreto... 

“Sal” mormorò Scorpius. A volte, Sal si chiedeva se sospettasse qualcosa. Non era riuscito ad allontanarlo: Scorpius era come una luce splendente, che non chiedeva niente, ma prendeva comunque tutto. Sal vide la potenza del suo amore: infantile, totalizzante, disinteressato, e come al solito non ce la fece a respingerlo. Lo invidiò profondamente per quella capacità di donare il suo cuore a un'altra persona. Sal avrebbe potuto farne ciò che voleva, ed era per questo che lasciar avvicinare qualcuno era tanto pericoloso per lui. Doveva rifiutarlo. Scorpius aveva compiuto sedici anni poco prima di lui. Presto sarebbe cresciuto, ne sarebbe uscito, e allora sarebbe stato libero, e Salazar non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di ferirlo... Le labbra morbide di Scorpius furono su di lui, timide ed esitanti. “Buon compleanno”. 

Era il suo primo bacio, Salazar glielo lesse negli occhi. Lo ricambiò, alzandogli il mento e mordendogli piano il labbro, poi lo abbracciò stretto. Sentì Scorpius abbandonarsi a lui e sospirare di soddisfazione e contentezza. Voleva sempre tutto e subito, ma in quel momento voleva soltanto che quell'attimo restasse sospeso nel tempo, in quell'ultimo giorno d'estate. Lui e Sal abbracciati, le loro labbra che ancora si sfioravano, i loro respiri caldi che s'intrecciavano e il cuore di Scorpius che batteva all'impazzata. Si premette più a fondo contro di lui, cercando un maggiore contatto e intrecciando le mani tra i suoi capelli scuri, inspirando il suo profumo, la guancia sfiorata da quelle ciglia lunghe che a Sal non piacevano, e che erano uno dei pochi tratti che le tre sorelle Black condividevano, insieme alla fierezza e all'amore per la famiglia. 

“Mia madre mi amava. Me l'ha detto la tua” confessò Salazar. 

Scorpius appoggiò la fronte alla sua, indugiando ancora nell'abbraccio, e tornò a sfiorargli le labbra, lo sguardo consapevole e raggiante per quella confessione. Salazar rivelava ben poco di se stesso.   
“E chi non ti amerebbe?” sospirò lui, in risposta. La sua mano scese lungo i fianchi di Salazar, che s'irrigidì istintivamente, temendo che volesse di più. Scorpius intuì il suo pensiero, e le guance gli andarono a fuoco. Si limitò a fargli scivolare velocemente qualcosa di piccolo e duro nella tasca. “È tua” bisbigliò. “L'ho presa dalla tua Camera Blindata alla Gringott, quando mamma ha prelevato i tuoi soldi per la moto.” 

La moto era stata motivo di litigio in casa Potter. Dopo le mirabolanti storie di James e Sirius sulla sua motocicletta volante, James junior ne aveva avuta una per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno, e Sal non aveva voluto essere da meno. Ma incantare le motociclette era illegale e pericoloso, Harry non aveva osato chiedere al padre una seconda moto magica per il figlio adottivo e Hermione si era opposta alle moto Babbane, definendole 'troppo pericolose'. Harry non aveva osato scavalcarla anche quella volta, e aveva insistito con James che la condividesse con i fratelli, ma ad Albus non interessava, e tra il primogenito e Sal non correva buon sangue. James, in ogni caso, era troppo geloso del suo gioiellino. Sal aveva quindi pregato la zia, con Scorpius come intermediario, di prelevare dei soldi dalla sua Camera blindata, in qualità di parente prossimo, perché potesse comprarsela da solo. In quel momento, una fiammante, Babbana Harley Davidson se ne stava parcheggiata nel ripostiglio delle scope. Fred, George e i loro rumorosi figli avevano brindato allo spirito Grifondoro di Salazar, affermando che per lui c'era ancora speranza; Harry aveva scosso la testa, divertito, e Hermione aveva contratto le labbra. 

“Ti ci farò fare un giro.” 

“Stasera?” Scorpius gli soffiò in un orecchio. 

“Non c'è fretta. Pensavo di portarla con me a Hogwarts con un Incantesimo Estensore.” 

“Ti adoro” si lasciò sfuggire Scorpius. 

Salazar, non sapendo cosa rispondere, tastò i contorni del proprio regalo. Sembrava una pietra, piccola e liscia al tatto. 

“Scusa. Era troppo pericoloso impacchettarla.” 

“Scorp! È quello che penso io?” Salazar si staccò da lui, che sbuffò. 

“Non dovevi, è troppo pericolosa!” 

Teneva in mano la _Pietra della Resurrezione_. Sapeva di averla, e anche se Harry gli aveva spiegato che non funzionava più, perché la Bacchetta di Sambuco si era rotta quando l'Horcrux del Ministro Silente, in essa contenuto, si era spezzato a causa del pentimento del mago, Salazar rabbrividì. “Tra un anno l'avrei avuta comunque.” 

“Anche Narcissa ti ha anticipato l'orologio.” 

“Almeno avrò festeggiato in anticipo la mia maggior età, se non raggiungerò il mio diciassettesimo compleanno.” Salazar sorrise. 

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!” Scorpius tremava. “Lo so, che stai facendo qualcosa di pericoloso... qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi, e lo capisco, ma... pensavo di aiutarti, così l'ho presa. Se non ti piace...” 

“In realtà, morivo dalla voglia di averla. Grazie.” Non appena le ebbe pronunciate, Salazar si rese conto che quelle parole erano vere. Era sempre stato attratto dalla Magia Oscura e dai manufatti magici più potenti. A quanto pareva, la sua passione, e il fatto che nascondeva un segreto, non erano sfuggiti all'osservazione di Scorpius. 

“Non c'è altro che _muori dalla voglia di avere_?” 

Salazar sorrise al suo tono insinuante. Scorpius sembrava abbastanza a suo agio con quella provocazione, come se per lui flirtare fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. 

Sal gli diede un altro bacio, facendolo durare più a lungo, un accenno di lingua che andava a esplorargli le labbra rosse e sensibili. Gli erano sempre piaciuti i capelli biondi... 

“Torniamo alla festa, o mi vizierai così tanto che ti toglierò il primato.” 

Scorpius, le guance arrossate e le labbra leggermente gonfie, gli sorrise raggiante, come se ad aver ricevuto dei regali di compleanno fantastici fosse stato lui. 

* 

La festa era finita. Louis e Rose erano rimasti sulla spiaggia con Sal, dopo aver strappato il permesso a delle riluttanti Fleur, Hermione e Gabrielle. Villa Conchiglia non era progettata per avere così tanti ospiti, ma i due Weasley avevano convinto i genitori che sarebbe stato più comodo partire da Villa Conchiglia tutti insieme per andare a King's Cross il giorno seguente. Kreacher, che Harry aveva preso in prestito da Regulus, sempre più decrepito ma non per questo meno efficiente, aveva già Materializzato tutti i loro bagagli. 

“Non abbiamo avuto molto tempo insieme, oggi. Ma questa notte sarà solo per noi.” Rose abbracciò Salazar, che la baciò sulla fronte. Lei catturò le sue labbra, e Salazar ricambiò il bacio. 

A differenza del cugino, quello con Scorpius non era stato il suo primo bacio. Era tutta l'estate che i cugini Weasley, suoi migliori amici da quando era al primo anno di Corvonero, ce la stavano mettendo tutta per farlo impazzire. Era iniziato come un semplice gioco, di baci e carezze dati per scherzo, con le battute di Rose che Sal era senza cuore, perché tutte le ragazze gli morivano dietro, senza che lui le degnasse di attenzioni, e quelle di Louis sul fatto che forse gli interessavano i ragazzi, ma quello non era mai stato un problema, almeno non per lui, che non discriminava nessuno dei due sessi. 

Louis e Rose avevano avuto la loro prima volta insieme, l'anno precedente. La loro tresca non aveva minimamente indebolito la loro amicizia, anzi l'aveva rafforzata. Come cugini sia da parte di madre che di padre, sapevano che la loro relazione non avrebbe avuto futuro. Si amavano di un amore più solido e disinteressato che passionale. Si somigliavano notevolmente, anche se i loro colori erano un po' diversi. Louis aveva i capelli biondo-rossicci, che s'infiammavano nel tramonto, lunghi e spesso raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Anche lui amava le moto, le macchine e la letteratura babbana, specialmente quella fantasy e avventurosa. Per un periodo era stato in fissa con _Il signore degli anelli_ e _World of Warcraft_. Aveva un fisico tonico e muscoloso, da Cacciatore, e occhi di un azzurro magnetico, più chiari e stretti di quelli di Rose; la sua pelle lentigginosa diventava dorata d'estate. Si sfilò la maglietta, lasciando che gli altri due ammirassero casualmente i suoi nuovi tatuaggi: un drago sul torace e un ippogrifo sull'avambraccio, e un orecchino zannuto al sinistro. 

Rose sospirò nella camicetta di seta leggera, che le arrivava fino a metà coscia, e immerse le gambe affusolate nella sabbia. “L'altro giorno mamma ci ha scoperto a baciarci e ha dato di matto.”   
“Mi dispiace” disse Sal. 

Louis scrollò le spalle. “Le abbiamo spiegato che non intendiamo sposarci o roba del genere, ma continuava a urlare. Penso che avesse paura che replicassimo le gesta dei Black e dei Malfoy, sfornando una nidiata di pargoli affetti da pazzia, instabilità e geni da Mangiamorte. Non le è piaciuto, comunque. Beh, magari accetterà meglio la mia bisessualità, a questo punto.” 

“Secondo me è fiera di te, perché somigli a tuo padre da giovane. Ho visto le foto dello zio Bill. Un gran pezzo di figo.” 

Sal sbuffò. “Non trovate affascinante _nessuno_ che non sia un vostro parente?” 

“Molte persone, in realtà, ma tu più di tutti” replicò pronta Rose, sbattendo le ciglia. “Anche se in realtà i Weasley e i Black sono imparentati... fino al terzo grado?” 

“Oh, lasciamo perdere, non vorrai far prendere mal di testa a Sal quando sta per ricevere il nostro regalo.” Gli occhi di Louis brillavano di eccitazione, la voce bassa e carismatica tremava appena.   
“ _Doppio_ regalo” specificò Rose, con uno sguardo malizioso che non prometteva niente di buono e una punta di nervosismo che la fece rabbrividire. 

“Mi avete già fatto un regalo” obiettò Sal, sospettoso, pensando alla collezione completa dei volumi sulla Difesa Pratica di Kingsley Shakelbolt. Dopotutto, nessun Corvonero che si rispettasse festeggiava un compleanno senza che gli regalassero una montagna di libri, ma i due cugini avevano superato loro stessi, regalandogli un'intera libreria. 

“Sì, e sono sicura che ti sarà molto utile, visto che non ci vuoi dire cosa stai combinando e _dov'è_ che sparisci misteriosamente, sempre più spesso...” Sal alzò innocentemente le spalle. “Ma pensavo... pensavamo... a qualcosa di più... _piccante_.” 

“Non è un'idea di Louis, stavolta?” Le peggiori – le più folli – lo erano sempre.   
“In realtà leggevo questa serie di libri Babbani, _stu-pen-da_. C'è un posto che assomiglia alla Francia, o almeno mi è sembrato così, quando siamo andati a trovare i parenti di _maman_ , ed e lì che l'ho preso, a casa di nonna. Si chiama Terre d'Ange, e ci sono dodici Case in cui gli adepti si...”   
“Sono dediti alle variegate e molteplici arti del dare piacere” le venne in aiuto Louis. 

“Si _prostituiscono_?” tradusse Sal, scandalizzato. 

“Lo sapevo che crescere con una famiglia di bigotti puritani ti avrebbe irrimediabilmente corrotto.” Louis a volte parlava come un'enciclopedia, cosa che la maggior parte delle persone trovava irritante, ma che divertiva notevolmente Sal. “Le gioie del sesso sono qualcosa di sacro e prezioso, e _loro_ le venerano.” 

“Un libro pornografico babbano? Mi aspettavo di più da te, Louis.” 

“Non disdegno mai la conoscenza, in qualsiasi forma essa si offra.” Louis strinse il polso a Rose, che gli morse le labbra. Lui affondò i denti nel suo collo, strappandole un gemito. 

“Potreste evitare...” Sal arrossì, fissandoli suo malgrado alla luce della luna. 

“Ti senti trascurato?” Louis rivolse uno sguardo complice alla cugina, e in un attimo furono su di lui, baciando e succhiando da tutte le parti. Louis lo tenne fermo, mentre Rose gli lasciava una scia di baci dal collo alla mandibola. Il ragazzo accarezzò i capelli scuri di Sal, arricciandoli con le dita. “Così morbidi... pensa, due donne bellissime che si danno da fare in camera da letto in un tripudio di sete, guinzagli, fruste... non ti eccitano neanche un po'?” 

“Louis” Salazar lo fermò, il respiro accelerato. “Io... è successo qualcosa. Con una persona.” 

“L'hai _fatto_?” 

_Ho baciato Scorpius_ . 

Non riusciva a dirlo. Poteva significare qualcosa. Salazar poteva lasciare che lo significasse, che fosse un inizio. S'immaginò abbracciato a lui sulla sua nuova moto, le uscite a Hogsmeade, altri baci, la pelle pallida del ragazzo che si arrossava. Si vide a stringere di nuovo a sé quel corpo esile, accarezzandogli i lisci capelli biondi... era tutto così bello ed eccitante, ma con qualcosa di terribilmente stonato. Chissà se Draco e Pansy l'avrebbero mai accettato... pensò alla Pietra, custodita insieme alla sua seconda bacchetta, alla zanna di Basilisco che Harry gli aveva regalato per il suo undicesimo compleanno e a un elaborato specchio decorato con dei serpenti smeraldini, dal vetro leggermente incrinato. Avrebbe voluto restare in camera ad esaminarla, senza provare il pungolo del desiderio, che lo rendeva un sedicenne normale. Almeno dal punto di vista fisico, lo era. Quando i suoi migliori amici, esperti nel baciare e tra i più corteggiati del suo anno, gli riservavano tutte quelle attenzioni, poi... 

“No” bisbigliò in risposta, e le labbra voraci di Louis lo catturarono nuovamente. Fu un bacio più esigente, violento e famelico di quello di Scorpius. Era Louis a schiacciarlo, ad afferrarlo e a sbatterlo a terra, facendogli entrare granelli di sabbia sotto la maglietta. Rose gliela alzò, facendo scorrere le dita pallide e affusolate lungo il suo stomaco. 

“Che diavolo volete...” 

“Per il suo sedicesimo compleanno, ogni giovane virgulto di Terre d'Ange perde la verginità in una delle Case a sua scelta. Hanno tutte nomi di fiori, a seconda di quello che ti piace di più. _Mandragora_ , dolore nel piacere; _Cereo_ , dalla fragile ed effimera bellezza; _Melissa_ , cura e consolazione...” Rose, in ottemperanza al suo nome, aveva sempre adorato i fiori e la simbologia che celavano. 

Sal sperò che continuasse a parlare, ma Louis le rivolse un'occhiata d'intesa, e la ragazza gli baciò il petto, sollevandogli la maglietta, mentre Louis armeggiava con la chiusura dei suoi jeans. 

Sopra di lui, la luna piena splendeva nel cielo. Louis era particolarmente irruento e passionale in quei giorni, forse un retaggio del padre, che dopo il morso di Greyback manifestava gli stessi sintomi. Il fascino magnetico e la sensualità, invece, gli venivano interamente dalla parte Veela materna. 

Sal si chiese se avrebbe potuto _davvero_ resistere, anche se avesse voluto. “Quindi l'idea è di portarmi in un bordello, per vedere cosa mi piace?” provò a stemperare la tensione. 

“Noi due saremo più che sufficienti per questo, non credi? Valiamo almeno quanto dodici dei loro adepti. Ci offendi, se dici di no” disse Rose, mettendo il broncio, le labbra pallide alla luce della luna.   
Louis pronunciò un incantesimo, e una sfera di luce si sollevò ad illuminare il trio di una luce calda e ambrata. Vi applicò un incanto Gemino, e presto l'acqua risplendette come se fosse stata ricoperta da uno sciame di lucciole. Era meraviglioso lasciarsi cullare dallo scorrere delle onde e da quella luce così calda e magica. Sal si fidava e conosceva tutto di loro: le loro mani, i loro visi, la loro magia. 

“Non avrai una seconda offerta” bisbigliò Louis. “Nessun impegno, promesso. Vogliamo solo farti divertire. Non vorrai cominciare il tuo sesto anno a Hogwarts da vergine? Imriel, il protagonista del quarto libro, rifiutò due ragazze che gli offrirono le loro incantevoli grazie, e se ne pentì per il resto dei suoi giorni...” 

Rose smise di baciare Salazar per contraddire il cugino, poi ci ripensò. “Solo per questa notte, Sal. L'ultima notte d'estate. Solo noi tre, com'è sempre stato.” 

Le labbra di Louis lo catturarono in un bacio più lento, mentre con entrambe le mani gli accarezzava il membro già eretto al di sopra dell'intimo. 

_Soltanto una notte._ La notte dei suoi sedici anni, passata come un adolescente normale...   
“O forse il problema è che non ti piacciono le ragazze” lo provocò Rose. 

Salazar la baciò d'impulso e la rovesciò sotto di sé, le mani che le accarezzavano le cosce vellutate. Non portava niente sotto. 

“Ehi. È a mia cugina che stai facendo queste cose!” Louis, falsamente indignato, s'inserì nel loro bacio, guidando Salazar nei movimenti, le loro dita che esploravano insieme l'apertura di Rose. La ragazza sospirò sotto il loro duplice assalto, e Louis risalì a baciare Sal, finendo di sfilargli la maglietta. Il contatto dei loro toraci nudi e piatti fece scorrere brividi elettrici lungo la pelle di Sal, mentre Louis ingaggiava con lui una lotta bagnata di lingue, accarezzando e stuzzicando. Rose si tolse la camicia leggera e portò la mano di Sal sui propri capezzoli duri. Aveva i seni alti e sodi, e a Sal piacque accarezzarli, ma non riusciva staccarsi dalle labbra di Louis. Voleva di più, molto di più da quel contatto duro e metallico... 

“Continua a tenerlo occupato, Rose. Vado a intrattenerlo un po' più giù...” I brividi di Sal si fecero incontrollabili soltanto nell'ascoltare la voce bassa e rauca di Louis. Gli liberò con mosse esperte l'erezione dai jeans, ormai stretti fino a soffocarlo. Gli accarezzò la punta del pene e iniziò a leccarlo. Rose gli baciava le labbra, ma Sal voleva soltanto vedere cosa stava facendo Louis. Scosse di piacere s'irradiarono a ogni nervo del suo corpo a quella sensazione fantastica. 

“Ti piace, vero?” Rose li osservava entrambi. Louis gli leccò la punta, poi lo prese in bocca tutto insieme, strappandogli un sibilo strozzato. Rose gli accarezzò teneramente il petto, poi la sua mano scese a sfiorare i capelli del cugino. “È bravo, vero? Vorrei averne uno anch'io, solo per farmelo fare da lui.” La sua bocca scese a mordicchiargli l'orecchio. 

Sal si contrasse quando sentì la punta del suo uccello toccare la gola di Louis. Lo faceva _troppo_ bene, senza il minimo imbarazzo. Era lo stesso Louis che gli aveva fatto scoprire i videogiochi Babbani, con cui aveva diviso per sei anni il dormitorio, gli scherzi, le passioni, le partite a Quidditch e gli aneddoti familiari; Louis che lo aveva iniziato alla passione per l'Aritmanzia e le Antiche rune e i film della Marvel. Louis, che sapeva intercettare i suoi umori e le sue preoccupazioni e dissiparli, senza mai chiedere nulla... 

Sal guardò, la curva del collo di Louis piegata e vulnerabile, le labbra aperte a dargli piacere e la linea della schiena che metteva in risalto le scapole, la luce lunare che tracciava scie sulla sua pelle. Sentiva il solletico dei suoi capelli, scomposti e appiccicati, e il pizzicore della sabbia sulla sua pelle nuda, eppure provava soltanto piacere... intrecciò le dita ai capelli rossi di Louis e strinse la presa, guidandolo. C'era quasi, l'aveva fatto altre volte da solo, ma nulla era paragonabile a quel calore così stretto e umido... 

Louis lo morse un po' troppo forte e Salazar sibilò. Il rosso rialzò la testa, sorridendo ferino, compiaciuto per la reazione di Sal. 

“È tutto pronto per te, Rose. Prenditelo.” 

Rose smise di baciarlo e salì a cavalcioni sopra di lui, ormai ridotto a una marionetta, tesissimo ed eccitato. Lei lo cavalcò lentamente, posizionando l'apertura già liscia e umida sulla punta del suo pene e provocandogli una deliziosa frizione. Salazar rabbrividì. Era piacevole, ma in un certo qual modo troppo facile, troppo dolce... 

“Shh. Guardala, Sal.” Lui guardò la pelle di luna della ragazza, liscia e perfetta, le guance che si arrossavano e le labbra aperte, mentre s'impalava su di lui e raggiungeva l'orgasmo, gli occhi socchiusi e scuriti dal piacere. Sal doveva fare qualcosa a sua volta. Afferrò Louis, divorandogli la bocca, come lui aveva fatto prima, sentendo il proprio sapore sulla sua bocca. Lo fece impazzire con la lingua, tracciandogli complicati arabeschi e stuzzicandolo, prima di reclamare di nuovo le sue labbra, poi interruppe anche quel bacio e iniziò a stuzzicare Rose, le labbra, i seni, il profumo e tutto di lei che si faceva intossicante. Louis catturò le labbra della cugina, che si contrasse sopra di lui, e Sal gemette per la frustrazione. Erano così belli insieme che si sentì un intruso a osservare quel gioco di lingue, i corpi nudi e uniti che s'incastravano alla perfezione... Sal si spinse con più forza in Rose, con un colpo di bacino che le tolse il respiro. 

La ragazza protestò e Louis gli graffiò il petto. Gli piaceva troppo sentire le sue unghie, il suo sangue, i denti che lo leccavano, e quando il ragazzo gli invase di nuovo in bocca Salazar esplose e sentì Rose sopra si sé contrarsi e gemere il suo piacere, le stelle che brillavano luminose e ammiccanti sopra di lui. 

Quella notte era una festa per i sensi, e non era ancora finita. 

“Respira, Sal.” La voce calma e ancora rauca di Louis, che si era aperto i pantaloni. Sal vide alla luce magica che non era ancora venuto. Rose, due pomelli rossi al posto degli zigomi, era rotolata su un fianco e ansimava, soddisfatta e accaldata. 

“Lo dicevo io, che avevi una dotazione niente male. Quanto ci avevo scommesso, Rose?” 

La ragazza, come Sal, sospirò senza parlare, le labbra curvate in un sorriso, e chiuse gli occhi per l'appagata spossatezza. 

“ _A nous deux, maintenant_.” Ogni tanto Louis parlava francese; sia Fleur che Gabrielle avevano cresciuto i loro figli bilingui. Anche i Lestrange e i Malfoy avevano parenti in Francia, pensò distrattamente Sal, che ebbe un fugace lampo delle labbra dolci di Scorpius e si sentì in colpa. 

“Non mi lascerai così insoddisfatto, dopo esserti goduto mia cugina. Pagherai per questo” lo canzonò Louis. 

Prese la mano ancora tremante di Sal e la guidò verso la sua erezione. Era duro e bollente, e Sal si sentì di nuovo risvegliare. Voleva mordere, accarezzare, succhiare anche lui quella pelle, girare Louis e _prenderlo_... si limitò a divorargli la bocca, le unghie che gli artigliavano la carne, la mano destra che gli accarezzava lenta l'erezione, per poi pomparla furiosamente, come piaceva a lui. Louis parve apprezzare, poi lo scostò con difficoltà, il respiro spezzato. “Fermo, _mon trésor_. Voglio venire dentro di te. È tutto il giorno che aspetto.” 

Salazar s'immobilizzò di nuovo, percorso da brividi di eccitazione e paura. 

“Lo sapevo io, che gli piacevi più tu” mormorò Rose, godendosi lo spettacolo a occhi socchiusi e accarezzandosi distrattamente i seni tornati turgidi, la camicia di seta buttata distrattamente a coprirle l'intimità. 

“Lo speravo.” La bocca di Louis si contrasse in un ghigno tutto denti, poi, dando prova di tutta la sua forza fisica e sfruttando la sua considerevole mole, girò Sal di spalle, che si ritrovò nudo e prono contro la sabbia. 

“Shh. Ti è piaciuto prima, no?” 

Salazar s'irrigidì di colpo. Sapeva vagamente cosa stava per succedere, ma non si sentiva pronto per quello. Un conto era farsi toccare il culo mentre Louis glielo succhiava, un'altra prenderlo tutto... Sembrava così grosso, e quella posizione così fragile e impotente lo infastidiva notevolmente... 

“Vedrai, non ti farò male.” 

“Non è per quello che mi preoccupo” sibilò Sal, risentito. “È il mio compleanno, no? Decido io, voglio essere io a...” La sua erezione si risvegliò dolorosamente all'immagine di Louis, che lo implorava di scoparlo e gemeva sotto di lui. 

La risata del rosso si sparse argentina nell'aria notturna. “Ah, no. Anche il Corvonero più figo dai tempi di Rowena ha i suoi limiti.” 

“Tradotto?” sbottò Salazar, mentre Louis gli tracciava una scia di baci lungo il collo e la schiena. La sua lingua, Merlino, lo stava facendo impazzire, i denti che gli scavavano dei solchi sulla pelle, appropriandosene con ferocia. Ringraziò la pesante veste da mago che l'avrebbe coperto l'indomani, certo di risvegliarsi con la pelle piena di succhiotti, davanti e dietro. 

“Non lo prende nel culo” s'intromise Rose, recuperando la bacchetta. “Questo sì, che sarà interessante da vedere.” 

“Vuoi proprio lasciarmi così? So come muovermi, non ti farò male...” Louis spostò Sal da un lato, così che le loro erezioni venissero a contatto. Sal lo guardò. Voleva che fosse lui a dargli piacere, voleva tutto, e non si sarebbe tirato indietro... 

“Bravo bambino.” Louis fece un cenno a Rose, che mormorò un incantesimo. Salazar sentì le ossa sciogliersi come cera liquida, il rilassamento che si espandeva a ogni centimetro del suo corpo. 

“ _Enfin_ ” mormorò Louis, le labbra e le dita che andavano a stuzzicare la sua apertura rilassata. 

Salazar iniziò a contorcersi sotto i suoi assalti, i muscoli dell'ano che si allentavano per farlo entrare, spingendosi contro le sue dita. Quando l'altro sostituì la sua lingua, credette di svenire. 

“È bravo, vero?” sospirò Rose, da sotto le ciglia, catturando una ciocca scura di Salazar e portandosela alle labbra. 

“Lo fate spesso... insieme?” 

“Con una terza persona? Questa era la mia prima volta. Era una mia fantasia, lo ammetto...” 

“È da tanto... così tanto...” mormorò Louis, ormai fuori controllo, le mani e le braccia che tracciavano cerchi sulla sua pelle e suggevano e mordevano. Infilò tre dita nella sua apertura e Salazar gemette, contorcendosi dal piacere... 

“Così _tanto_ che volevo farlo” completò Louis, e in un attimo fu sopra di lui, le mani che gli bloccavano i fianchi, le unghie che lo graffiavano in profondità e l'erezione premuta tra le sue natiche. 

Salazar boccheggiò per mancanza d'aria, pervaso da un senso di vuoto. Voleva essere riempito da lui, voleva sentirsi dentro quell'erezione bollente, così come l'aveva tenuta fra le mani... 

“ _Diglielo_ ” sussurrò Rose al suo orecchio, portandosi al petto una mano di Salazar, perché la accarezzasse. I battiti del suo cuore erano furiosi quanto i propri. 

Louis afferrò il suo pene di nuovo eretto, e lui non ci vide più. “Louis...” 

L'altro appoggiò la punta sulla soglia della sua apertura, affondando la testa contro il suo collo. “Sì?”   
“Fallo...”   
“Cosa? Questo?” Senza preavviso, Louis si spinse dentro di lui, solo un poco, trattenendo il fiato. 

“Sì... sì. Ti voglio, adesso...” 

Louis ringhiò, fuori di sé. Con un violento colpo di reni, si spinse dentro Salazar fino alla radice.   
“Cazzo quanto sei bello, sei uno spettacolo...” 

“ _Louis_...” Sal aveva le orecchie e la faccia in fiamme e un dolore bruciante al fondoschiena, dove l'amante si era fermato, conficcandosi in profondità dentro di lui. “Muoviti!” 

“Muovi _tu_ il culo, Sal” mormorò Louis, alitandogli sul collo. 

Salazar perse il controllo, provocato dal suo odore, dalle labbra e da quella voce che, insieme alla pelle sudata coperta da una leggera peluria, per non parlare del cazzo che lo stava tormentando, lo stavano facendo impazzire. Iniziò a ondeggiare il bacino, cercando di prenderlo più a fondo, muovendosi freneticamente, e Louis lo assecondò, abbandonando qualsiasi inibizione. 

“Sì... cazzo, così. Scopami...” 

Era la prima volta che Sal usava un linguaggio del genere, e Louis lo sapeva. Iniziò a muoversi, spingendo verso di lui, mentre l'amante gli veniva incontro, e in pochi colpi vigorosi raggiunse l'apice, la mano che lo masturbava furiosamente. Sentì l'anello dei muscoli di Sal contrarsi, e lasciò andare un ringhio, mordendogli la spalla a sangue. 

Un lampo di bianco accecante e Sal, crollò a faccia in giù sulla sabbia, esausto, lo sperma di Louis che lo riempiva, e il proprio che gli era schizzato fino al torace. 

L'aria era satura dei loro desideri consumati e soddisfatti. Rose fece un incantesimo di pulizia, liberandosi da quella massa di membra intrecciate alla quale si era avvinghiata. Era bagnata e appiccicaticcia, le era bastata la vista del cugino totalmente immerso in Sal, e del rossore e dei gemiti di lui, per farla venire di nuovo. 

Louis scivolò su un fianco e baciò Salazar sulle labbra. Un bacio familiare ma possessivo, come se ormai possedesse il suo corpo. “E dire che ti sei fatto tanto pregare.” 

“Farò cambiare idea anche a te, un giorno” replicò Sal, ancora ansante, la testa incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente e il corpo ridotto a una massa di gelatina informe. Si chiese se sarebbe mai riuscito ad alzarsi. 

“Povero illuso.” 

“Non te la tirare, Louis. Lo volevi _così tanto_ , mi hai fatto una testa così per convincermi...” lo punzecchiò Rose, assonnata. 

“Sì, perché _tu_ non ti sei divertita.” Il rosso rimbrottò la cugina, brusco e improvvisamente irritato, arrossendo per la prima volta nella serata. 

Rose sbadigliò. “Su, non litighiamo. Amici come prima, come promesso... vero?” I suoi occhi blu si scurirono, non per il desiderio, ma per la paura che qualcosa fosse cambiato tra loro. 

Sal la attirò a sé, baciandola sulla fronte e sistemandole la sottoveste. “Sempre. Grazie, Rose.” 

“Mezzanotte” disse Louis, consultando il nuovo orologio di Salazar, che scintillava al suo polso. 

“Andiamo a dormire, domani dobbiamo farci vedere al meglio e riposati per il nostro primo giorno a Hogwarts.” 

“Certo, hai un'immagine da mantenere, tu” lo rimbeccò Sal. Louis gli diede una spallata cameratesca, con un po' troppa forza, e si sorprese quando Sal abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla. 

“Restiamo. Solo un pochino.” 

Sal, la mano destra sul petto di Louis, la sinistra che stringeva la mano di Rose, contò i battiti del cuore dei suoi migliori amici. Gli sembrò che vibrassero all'unisono con il sorriso luminoso delle stelle e la lenta, languida risacca del mare. Lo attraversò un fugace ricordo di lui e Scorpius, undicenni. Il cugino gli aveva mostrato ogni stella e costellazione, dalle quali ogni membro della famiglia Black prendeva il nome. Anche lui. Salazar Luxifer, come la stella più luminosa del firmamento. Sospirò e si abbandonò al sonno tra le braccia dei suoi migliori amici, il bacio di Scorpius che sbiadiva insieme alla sua coscienza. 


	2. La stella e la rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry si sveglia da un incubo, Albus Silente non ha la situazione sotto controllo come vuole far credere.  
> Intanto, a Hogwarts, la bella Rose Weasley confida un segreto a Estella Snape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, sono l'autrice ^^  
> Sto finendo di scrivere la storia in italiano, e sto anche cercando di tradurla in inglese (trovate già il primo capitolo online con lo stesso titolo, "Black Star"). La traduzione va a rilento, purtroppo, sia per impegni lavorativi, che per mia scarsa competenza, ma spero di metterci mano non appena avrò finito di scrivere ^^' Se ci fosse qualcuno che legge e volesse dare uno sguardo alla traduzione e magari darmi qualche consiglio per migliorare, gliene sarei davvero grata!  
> Buona lettura :)

II. La stella e la rosa 

_“Vieni, Harry. Lo so, che lo vuoi...”_

_Quegli occhi, scuri e belli ma con un lampo di rosso che li rendeva inumani. La bocca che sibilava, sensuale e rovente, dopo avergli strappato un bacio violento e un rivolo di sangue, e il suo corpo magro, eppure alto e possente, che si spingeva contro il proprio, la mano dalle dita lunghe e affusolate come pallidi ragni stretta intorno al suo uccello... erano anni che non provava quell'eccitazione, quella voglia..._

_Erano anni, perché_ lui _non esisteva._

Il suo cuore, fino a quel momento sospeso e bloccato in gola, tornò pesantemente al suo posto, nella cassa toracica, e Harry fu strappato a quelle mani, quelle labbra infernali e quella voce di morbida seta, che prometteva un'oscurità vellutata e innominabile di desiderio... si risvegliò, fradicio di sudore e con un'erezione mattutina degna di un ragazzino dell'età di suo figlio, piuttosto che di un dignitoso Capo-ufficio Auror quarantenne. 

Hermione spalancò gli occhi e gli passò una mano sulla fronte. “Un incubo?” Col tempo era diventata attenta e ipersensibile a ogni cosa che potesse dar fastidio a Harry, dal fantasma di un dolore alla cicatrice, ai ricordi collegati a Voldemort, che avevano distrutto insieme, per ben due volte. 

“Già. Ma è passato, adesso.” Si girò, perché lei non vedesse in che stato era, o non cercasse di porvi rimedio. Desiderava sua moglie, anche se il loro matrimonio, solido e confortevole, dopo tutti quegli anni era più in un rifugio che in un'alcova di torbida passione. 

_Passione. No, non ci devo pensare..._

Era tanto tempo che non faceva più un sogno erotico su Arcturus... _Voldemort_. L'aveva ingannato, e Harry aveva creduto di poterlo redimere, offrendogli tutto se stesso. Una famiglia, l'amore, anche il proprio corpo... 

“Harry? Perché pensi che Gellert e Albus non siano venuti alla festa?” 

“Avranno avuto da fare, Herm. Non hanno mandato un biglietto?” 

“No.” 

In quel momento, un gufo reale entrò dalla finestra con un biglietto legato alla zampa, e Harry lesse: 

_Caro Harry,_

_mi dispiace essere mancato al compleanno di Salazar. Purtroppo impegni pressanti hanno trattenuto me e Gellert dal partecipare, ma non temere, il tuo rampollo avrà in ogni caso un tardivo quanto meritato regalo. Potremmo vederci al nostro ex Quartier Generale per una chiacchierata? I miei migliori saluti a Hermione. Tuo, Albus._

Harry si accigliò. Grimmauld Place, la casa di Regulus e Charlie, era ben protetta e abbastanza sconosciuta da poter essere considerata appartata. Prima un sogno erotico su Voldemort, e adesso una questione privata da affrontare col Ministro della Magia. Ed erano appena due giorni che i ragazzi erano partiti per Hogwarts. La giornata non prometteva niente di buono... 

“Pensi che Moody avesse ragione? Per quanto riguarda il complotto e la corruzione all'interno del Ministero” fece Hermione, pensierosa. 

“Albus ha sempre posto un freno alle idee più spericolate di Grindelwald, no?” Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, chiamarlo 'Gellert' andava oltre le sue possibilità. 

“Forse non sono venuti perché... sai, per Sal.” Harry inarcò le sopracciglia. “Gel... Grindelwald potrebbe vederlo come un possibile rivale. Oh, lo so che non lo è, non credo che farebbe mai niente del genere, cioè, niente di minimamente collegato alle Arti Oscure. _Niente_ ” si affrettò a dire la moglie, vedendo che Harry la fulminava con lo sguardo. 

“Sal ci vuole bene.” 

“È che a volte mi sembra che non provi nulla, come se ci fosse il vuoto intorno a lui” disse Hermione, rabbrividendo. 

“Si è molto affezionato ad Al. Perché anche _lui_ è incredibilmente espansivo” disse Harry, con tono di rimprovero. 

Hermione scattò, punta sul vivo. Il secondogenito, la fotocopia di Harry, almeno a livello fisico, e la mente brillante quanto quella della madre, era sempre stato il suo preferito. “Albus è solo riservato e selettivo nelle sue amicizie, come Estella. Sal, invece... oh, ma perché abbiamo aperto il discorso?” sospirò Hermione. 

“Infatti, non ha senso. Sal ha due migliori amici, Louis e Rose, due _Weasley_! Non potrebbe chiedere di meglio. Ed è a Corvonero, una Casa che non ha mai sfornato Maghi Oscuri...” 

“Ancora con questi pregiudizi!” 

“Era per dire, Herm! Insomma, il fatto che Albus e Sal non abbiano ancora portato ragazze a casa, come faceva James alla loro età e anche prima, non vuol dire che siano in automatico due asociali!” 

“Non ho detto questo” ribatté Hermione con fermezza. “Albus ha Scorpius.”   
“Umph” mugugnò Harry. 

“È un ragazzo dolcissimo e adorabile. E _adora_ Sal. Pensavo che ti piacesse.” 

“Uhm... sì, anche troppo.” 

“Cosa vorresti dire... che Scorpius è gay? O che lo è uno dei nostri figli?” replicò svelta Hermione, fissando Harry con espressione tesa. 

Lui si maledì per aver parlato ad alta voce. “Non voglio dire niente, Herm. E comunque non farebbe differenza, no?” 

“No, credo di no” mormorò Hermione. Non pensava all'evidente infatuazione di Scorpius per Sal, ma allo struggersi di Albus perché Scorpius, ultimamente, passava sempre meno tempo con lui, diviso tra Salazar e Bill, che aveva degli atteggiamenti palesemente... appariscenti. Era preoccupata: il secondogenito nascondeva un animo fin troppo sensibile sotto l'apparenza fredda. “Anche se fosse, è normale a quell'età attaccarsi troppo agli amici. Sono in fase di sperimentazione, potrebbe passare. Anzi, succederà sicuramente. Ammesso che ci sia _qualcosa_...” 

“Sì, certo. Comunque non vorrei nessuno dei miei figli con un Malfoy, per quanto sia carino.” Harry parve rendersi conto dell'assurdità che aveva appena pronunciato: dopotutto, aveva adottato il figlio di Bellatrix e Voldemort, e lo amava quanto se non più dei propri. Ogni volta che Sal lo chiamava _papà_ , il suo cuore perdeva un colpo, e un sorriso spontaneo gli si allargava sul volto. 

Hermione rise e gli prese il mantello da viaggio. Lui le scostò i capelli castani dal viso e la baciò sulle labbra, augurandole buon lavoro. 

“Vediamo cosa vuole il vecchio.” 

Chiamava Albus così, più che altro per scherzo, visto che dimostrava un paio d'anni meno di lui. Da quando erano saliti al potere una decina d'anni prima, entrambi i Ministri tenevano a dare un'immagine giovanile e accattivante, sia nel Mondo magico che nel Mondo Babbano. 

Neanche quella mattina Albus faceva eccezione. Indossava un'attillata giacca di pelle di drago, e i capelli castano-rossicci, lunghi fino alla vita, erano lasciati sciolti e tirati all'indietro. Non portava gli occhiali a mezzaluna, e i suoi luminosi e penetranti occhi azzurri si accesero come al solito di approvazione ed entusiasmo nel contemplare Harry. 

Il padrone di casa, Regulus Black, che gli aveva fatto servire il tè, se lo mangiava con gli occhi, attirandosi parecchi mugolii irritati da parte del marito Charlie Weasley, che fu più che felice di scortare gli ospiti nello studio di Orion e lasciarli soli. 

“Problemi?” esordì Harry, senza preamboli. 

“Parli per esperienza recente? Non hai una bella cera” commentò Albus, preoccupato. Harry si passò le mani sul viso tirato, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che gli zigomi alti e appuntiti di Albus erano segnati da profondi cerchi scuri. 

“È per Grindelwald, vero?” ritorse Harry, scrutandolo accigliato. Non aveva mai realmente perdonato ad Albus il giorno in cui aveva nominato Gellert co-Ministro, promettendogli amore eterno sotto una folla di astanti che li acclamava per aver sconfitto Voldemort. Ed era stato proprio Harry ad averlo permesso. “Hermione sospetta che volesse causare problemi al compleanno di Salazar.”   
“Gli ho nascosto l'invito per precauzione, e lui non si è ricordato la data. L'ha fatto ieri, e devo dire che il suo temperamento, già non eccessivamente paziente e incline all'indulgenza...” 

“Ti ha fatto del male?” tagliò corto Harry, che da tempo aveva deciso di averne abbastanza degli eufemismi dell'ex Preside. 

“Posso commettere dei madornali errori di giudizio, Harry, ma sono un mago di tutto rispetto. Le divergenze di opinione tra me e Gellert non sono di tuo interesse” disse Albus, tagliente. 

Harry sbuffò, maledicendosi per essersi preoccupato per lui. “Lo sono, se riguardano il mondo magico. In quanto capo-ufficio Auror, sono tenuto a sapere se le voci sono vere, Albus. Si dice che il Ministro Babbano non sia in ospedale a causa di un forte esaurimento nervoso, ma che sia scomparso, e che voi l'abbiate sostituito con un burattino ai vostri ordini.” 

“La gente è _così_ maliziosa, vero?” sospirò Albus, scuotendo la testa. 

“Oh, sii serio, per una volta!” scattò Harry, ormai agli sgoccioli. 

“Quando Gellert e io abbiamo deciso di abolire lo Statuto di Segretezza, sapevamo che saremmo andati incontro ad alcune... _complicazioni_. I nostri metodi per affrontarle possono non collimare sempre alla perfezione, ma...” 

“C'era davvero bisogno d'istituire scuole speciali magiche, già dalla più tenera infanzia? Di separare i Maghi dai Babbani, dalle loro stesse famiglie?” 

“È per il loro bene, Harry. Chi manifesta queste abilità deve essere accolto nel modo migliore possibile... ricordati com'era prima, ricordati ciò che _tu_ hai passato...” 

“Me lo ricordo bene, grazie tante! E si ricordi chi è _lei_ ... professor Silente.” 

Un oceano di parole non dette si stese tra loro. Lo sguardo fermo e giudicante di Harry aveva sempre lo straordinario potere di spingere Albus a guardare dentro se stesso. L'aveva fatto quindici anni prima, quando aveva provocato il pentimento che lo aveva portato a riunire la propria anima spezzata, e quasi a morire. 

“E c'era davvero bisogno di stringere alleanze con i governi magici europei e americani perché facessero altrettanto? Ormai i maghi vivono alla luce del sole, hanno le loro scuole, i loro ritrovi, e si fanno sempre più spazio nel mondo Babbano. Perfino i Purosangue plaudono al vostro operato!” 

“E questa sarebbe una cosa negativa? Riscuotere l'approvazione dell'intera opinione pubblica? La legge è passata con ampi consensi da tutte le frange della popolazione magica. Sai bene che qualsiasi Creatura o ibrido godono di grandissima libertà, sotto il nostro Regime. Le cose non potrebbero andare meglio...” 

“Allora perché questo incontro clandestino, con te che sembri non aver dormito per una settimana e i segni rossi del tuo... _compagno_ sul braccio?” ritorse Harry, fissando cupamente il polso di Albus. 

“Temo che Gellert stia diventando sempre più ossessionato dal potere, Harry. Le cose tra noi... non vanno molto bene. Ho cercato di mettergli un freno, in tutti questi anni, ma lui... vuole sempre di più. Non ha rinunciato alla sua antica visione, sai?” 

“I Babbani governati dai Maghi, per il Bene Superiore? Come cazzo fa a essere ancora così cretino?”   
Albus ridacchiò, ma Harry era genuinamente furioso e mortalmente serio. “Mi riferivo anche a te.” 

“Posso capire” mormorò lui, in tono di scusa. 

“Davvero? IO ho sconfitto Voldemort, IO ho subito il Persuadeor e tutta quella merda, io ho visto morire per ben due volte le persone che amavo, e _tu mi dici che puoi capire_? Scusami” aggiunse, in fretta. Harry se la prendeva con lui perché non riusciva a controllare quella situazione, e Albus era il bersaglio più a portata di mano con cui sfogarsi. Il fatto che non reagisse gli confermava quanto quella cazzo di situazione fosse grave. 

“Hai ragione, Harry. Perdonami.” Albus gli sfiorò il braccio. “Ultimamente niente gli basta più. Ha perfino iniziato a pensare come Voldemort. Ha paura di un rivale futuro che lo sconfiggerà, e... crede che sia Salazar. Per questo cerco in tutti i modi di tenerlo lontano da lui.” 

“Che razza di uomo hai sposato.” 

“L'uomo che amavo, Harry. Ho sempre visto chi era, ma ho creduto... che l'amore fosse la risposta per tutto. Forse mi sbagliavo.” 

“Non vorrai rinunciare così?” sbuffò Harry, allibito dall'arrendevolezza di Albus, dal suo tono sconfitto. Si chiese come avesse potuto essere così stupido. Avrebbe dovuto cogliere prima quei segnali.   
“Ho già visto quello sguardo febbrile in Gellert quando cercava i Doni, Harry. Niente potrà fermarlo. Vuole il potere. Mira a espandere la propria area d'influenza, e farà tabula rasa se qualcuno oserà contrastarlo.” 

“Sei in pericolo?” 

“No... cercherò di parlargli. Gli farò intendere ragione, ma non posso sfidarlo. Peggiorerebbe le cose.”   
“Scrivimi se succede qualcosa, d'accordo?” sospirò Harry. Se fosse stato per lui, avrebbe sbattuto Grindelwald ad Azkaban senza pensarci due volte, ma non era così semplice. Non era accusato di niente, anzi, il mondo magico all'unanimità – o quasi, si corresse, pensando a se stesso con una punta di cupo orgoglio – lo considerava un eroe carismatico e affascinante. Era un trascinatore di folle, più istintivo di quanto lo era mai stato Albus. 

L'altro annuì. “Userò Fanny. Hai sognato Tom stanotte, Harry?” 

Harry imprecò prima di riuscire a trattenersi. “Come fai a saperlo?” 

“Ho tirato a indovinare.” Un lampo di comprensione passò tra loro, poi Albus lo abbracciò come non aveva mai fatto, disperato e sincero. Non si era mai esposto in quel modo con Harry. 

“Abbi cura di te. Ce la faremo anche questa volta. Insieme.” 

Harry sospirò. Sarebbe stato non un giorno, ma un anno molto lungo. Hermione e Moody avevano avuto tutte le ragioni di preoccuparsi. Pensò a Sal, immaginandolo intento a prendere appunti a qualche lezione e a sorridere per una battuta di Louis, e il suo viso si rischiarò.   
Almeno i suoi figli erano al sicuro a Hogwarts. 

* 

Rose mordicchiava una penna zuccherina con aria sognante, un po' in disparte da Louis e Sal, che discutevano animatamente di un Incantesimo Avanzato di livello M.A.G.O per contenere spiriti, fantasmi erranti e altre presenze nefaste nel perimetro di una stanza. Estella la squadrò, sospettosa. I suoi capelli biondi erano meno lucenti del solito, come se non se ne prendesse cura e non se li lavasse da qualche giorno; gli occhi azzurri erano lievemente appannati e la cravatta blu di Corvonero leggermente storta. Estella, che spesso nascondeva il viso dietro la spessa cortina dei capelli, era incurante del proprio aspetto, un disastro irrecuperabile, visto che somigliava in tutto e per tutto al padre, Severus Snape, alias 'il pipistrello', 'il bastardo unticcio' e 'Mocciosus'. Ma era particolarmente sensibile a quello dell'amica. Più volte si era ritrovata a fissare le sue labbra di pesca, desiderando baciarle, per appurare quanto fossero morbide. Inizialmente, aveva pensato a una curiosità scientifica, come quando triturava minuziosamente i suoi ingredienti e aggiungeva un po' di polvere di Girilacco in via sperimentale, ma dopo due mesi passati a cercare di NON fissarle le tette, sarebbe stato ottimistico fino alla stupidità continuare con quella convinzione. Estella sapeva che Rose non l'avrebbe mai guardata, che era già fortunata ad avere la sua amicizia nei momenti in cui si stancava di Louis e Sal, o in cui erano loro a metterla da parte per un po' di cameratismo maschile. Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di sognare che le loro accese discussioni sulla società magica e le leggi che regolavano l'uso delle bacchette da parte degli ibridi – se erano vicini agli umani, intelligenti e non ostili, come le Veela e i Centauri, potevano esserne portatori al pari dei maghi, secondo la legge magica – culminassero in abbracci appassionati, in cui un'argomentazione contraria di Estella veniva zittita con un bacio da parte dell'amica.   
“Che succede, Rosie?” Dovette ripetere la domanda due volte, finché Rose non le rispose con un borbottio indistinto, l'aria svagata, le labbra che tormentavano la penna. Estella intercettò la più fugace delle occhiate, rivolta a Louis e Sal. 

“È successo qualcosa con quei due cretini? Avete litigato?” 

Lo disse in maniera affettuosa; Rosie trovava divertente che li insultasse. La ragazza non era mai riuscita a inserirsi nel trio più popolare di Corvonero, e non aveva neanche provato, per paura che gli estendessero la loro benevolenza per compassione o lealtà verso Rose, o perché era la figlia di Severus e Lily. Se almeno avesse ripreso dalla madre! Ma Estella non era solita autocommiserarsi, né indugiare su cose che non avrebbe mai potuto cambiare. Non le interessava dell'approvazione altrui, finché poteva rubare al mondo quei momenti con Rose. L'interpellata scosse la testa, lasciando la ciotola di _porridge_ quasi intatta e biascicando qualcosa su una lezione di Trasfigurazione.   
“Abbiamo due ore buche” le fece notare Estella, esasperata. Seguivano gli stessi corsi, e ora era notevolmente preoccupata per lei. “Che c'è, devo imboccarti?” Estella prese una cucchiaiata di _porridge_ e la avvicinò alla perfetta bocca a cuore di Rose, poi, sia per risollevarle il morale, che per distrarla dal tremore che le era preso alla mano, si mise a fare 'la smorfiosa'. Il che consisteva principalmente nello scimmiottare, in modo crudele ma efficace, le mosse di Dorea e della sua cricca per apparire sexy agli occhi dei ragazzi, un gioco che avevano inventato al quarto anno e che ancora tiravano fuori dal baule nei momenti di crisi. Estella batté le ciglia e ondeggiò i fianchi sulla sedia, pavoneggiandosi con un effetto grottesco. Inarcò le sopracciglia scure e cespugliose, arricciò il naso e allargò la bocca, deformando i propri elastici tratti facciali, solitamente tanto inespressivi da risultare di pietra. Rose scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, ed Estella, fulminea, lasciò perdere la pantomima, per infilarle del _porridge_ in bocca. L'amica per poco non si strozzò, tossendo e sputando poco elegantemente sulla divisa. 

Louis e Sal scelsero proprio quel momento per alzarsi da tavola e gettare uno sguardo interessato all'amica, scuotendo la testa. Rose rialzò eroicamente la testa, deglutì e accennò un sorriso. “'Giorno. Bella giornata, no?” 

“Non direi” sorrise Louis, scrutando la volta nuvolosa sopra di loro “ma almeno qualcuno si diverte.”   
“Mi stai dando del noioso?” Sal gli diede una gomitata, Louis borbottò che quella mattina era più rottura di palle del solito e Rose scoppiò a ridere, trascinando Estella nei loro scherzi. 

Sal, fintamente offeso, rispose al saluto di Scorpius, che raggiunse in fretta il capo del tavolo di Serpeverde più vicino a loro. “Bene, vado altrove, dove il mio acume senza pari sarà apprezzato come merita” decretò Sal, sorridendo al cugino e facendogli cenno di seguirlo fuori. 

“Abbiamo avuto una pessima influenza di lui, Rose” disse Louis, ad alta voce. “Anche se forse saranno altre tue _grandi doti_ ad essere più apprezzate dal piccolo Scorp” gridò dietro a Sal.   
Rose lo zittì; il tono di Louis era stato fin troppo strafottente e allusivo. Nessuno al tavolo pareva aver colto. Ci furono un paio di risate e occhiate perplesse, ma tutti erano presi dalla colazione e dai pettegolezzi. 

“Che succede?” Estella, senza tante cerimonie, pilotò Rose sulle scale, per poi nascondere entrambe dietro un arazzo del terzo piano. 

“Cosa?”   
“Non fare la finta tonta con me! Lo sai che puoi parlarmi tranquillamente di te e Louis.” 

Rose doveva pur raccontarlo a qualcuno. Estella era l'unica a sapere della prima volta tra i due cugini, che quando volevano sapevano essere estremamente discreti, e lei era bravissima a mantenere i suoi segreti. Principalmente, perché non aveva nessun altro a cui confidarli. 

“Niente di nuovo su quel fronte, il solito. A parte quando la mamma ci ha scoperti a limonare, ma te l'avevo già scritto. Eravamo anche _vestiti_ , non avrebbe dovuto fare tante storie!” 

Estella scrollò le spalle, cercando d'immaginare cosa le avrebbe fatto il padre se si fosse messa a pomiciare con Harry o – Merlino non volesse – con quella detestabile piattola, Grifondoro ma in realtà serpe mancata, di Dorea Potter. 

“Non... sei innamorata di lui, vero?” Era la seconda volta che Estella le faceva quella domanda. Riusciva a tenere a freno quell'assurda gelosia, e a contenere le immagini dei bellissimi cugini avvinghiati in un abbraccio sensuale, nudi e perfetti, completamente persi l'uno nell'altro e splendenti e liberi, come lei non sarebbe mai stata. A volte, si auto convinceva di di essere addirittura _felice_ perché Rose aveva avuto una prima volta da favola, in riva al mare, con un ragazzo che conosceva meglio della sua bacchetta – legno di rosa, dodici pollici e mezzo, discretamente flessibile – e che teneva a lei. 

“Ma no, che sciocchezze. Cioè, sai che lo amo, che gli voglio bene più di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, ma...” Rose s'interruppe facendo un vago gesto della mano.   
Estella abbassò lo sguardo, il morale a terra. L'amica, in genere così attenta, non se ne rese conto, e lei capì il perché. 

“Lo avete... _coinvolto_ ” borbottò, facendosi paonazza. La guardò in faccia, folgorata, poi tornò a fissare il pavimento. 

“Co... cosa vuoi dire? Chi?” 

“Sal! Tu e Louis lo avete coinvolto nei vostri giochetti. È stato per il suo compleanno, vero? Quel libro Babbano di cui mi parlavi...” 

“Morgana, Estella!” Le guance di Rose presero fuoco. “Come fai a... e dire che neanche l'hai letto! Non deve saperlo nessuno! Era la sua prima volta... un regalo...” 

“Lo sai che non lo dirò a nessuno.” E che cos'avrebbe dovuto dire? Che Salazar Luxifer Riddle-Potter aveva perso la verginità con i due cugini Weasley? Estella cercò di non immaginare la dinamica della cosa, chissà con chi l'aveva fatto per primo. Dovette mordersi le labbra per non suggerire che anche lei avrebbe apprezzato moltissimo un regalo del genere, da parte di Rose. 

“L'ho letto, il libro” mormorò invece, ricambiando la sua confidenza. 

L'aveva colpita in particolare la parte che più aveva turbato Rose: la relazione omosessuale, violenta e psicologicamente abusiva, codificata nei ruoli dominatrice/vittima, della protagonista con la bellissima e crudele Mélisandre Shahrizai. Aveva imparato non poche cose del sesso saffico, da quella lettura. Rose aveva ragione, quel libro si era rivelato istruttivo, anche se Estella avrebbe fatto a meno dei dettagli cruenti. A cosa servivano coltelli, sangue e guinzagli, quando poteva avere Rose, la sua pelle, il suo profumo, tutta per sé? Il solo pensiero bastava a farla tremare e a riempirla di un'irrealizzabile promessa di piacere. 

Rose la guardò ad occhi sbarrati, limpidi, ma resi più scuri dalla preoccupazione. Estella avrebbe potuto rievocare con l'incantesimo Cambiacolore l'esatta sfumatura di quegli occhi, che cambiavano un po' ogni giorno a seconda della luce esterna e dell'umore di Rose. 

“Qual è il problema? Non ti è piaciuto?” 

“No... mi è piaciuto, e anche tanto, ma... è che Sal è stato il mio secondo ragazzo. Dopo Louis non c'è stato nessun altro.” 

Estella annuì e tirò un profondo, interiore sospiro di sollievo. “Lo sospettavo.”   
“Davvero? Sono uscita con tre ragazzi, nell'ultimo anno! James, Lysander e Connor Finnegan. Tutte le ragazze di Hogwarts avrebbero voluto essere al mio posto, e io... niente, mi sono sempre fermata dopo qualche bacio, e alla fine li ho scaricati prima che lo facessero loro. Connor non l'ha presa molto bene, ha detto che ero _frigida_.” 

“Gli farò una fattura più tardi” minacciò Estella. 

Rose rise. “Avrebbe anche ragione, ma davvero, dopo Louis...” 

“Non hanno retto il confronto?” 

Rose scosse la testa. 

“E Sal? Lo ha retto?” 

Rose arrossì violentemente, e questa volta la macchia scarlatta si estese al collo. “Oh, sì.” Non c'era nessuno nel corridoio vuoto, ma si guardò intorno ugualmente, prima di sibilare all'orecchio di Estella: “Sono venuta _due_ volte!” 

Le guance pallide di Estella presero fuoco. “E allora, qual è il problema?” chiese, quando si fu ripresa. “Ti sei innamorata di Sal?” 

“ _No_! Niente deve intaccare la nostra amicizia, ce lo siamo promesso! E poi...” 

Estella attese in un paziente silenzio l'ennesima confessione. 

“Ecco... Sal preferisce Louis.” 

“Ma... è impazzito?” Estella strabuzzò gli occhi. 

Rose rise, lusingata. “Sei un'amica, Stellina.” 

Lei era ancora tanto turbata che qualcuno potesse preferire all'amica quel coglione di Weasley, che neanche badò a quell'orrido soprannome. 

“Sal preferisce i ragazzi, era piuttosto evidente” continuò Rose, ridacchiando. “Devo raccontarti i dettagli?”   
Estella arricciò il naso, disgustata. L'anatomia maschile già la riempiva di ribrezzo, la combo di due maschi che si strusciavano bastava a farle venire la nausea. 

“Peccato” disse Rose, con un sorriso malizioso. 

“Allora, adesso Louis e Sal stanno insieme? No, aspetta: l'amicizia prima di tutto, vero?” 

“Già.”   
“Ma cosa vorresti tu? Cosa provi adesso?” 

“Una gran confusione” ammise lei. “Non voglio un altro ragazzo, e non posso stare con gli unici che mi abbiano mai attratto. Non credo che lo vorrei davvero, poi. Mi fido di loro, gli voglio bene, li amo nel modo in cui loro amano me, e so che non mi farebbero mai del male. Affiderei loro la mia vita, ma non ci starei mai insieme. Buffo, vero?” 

“Già” concordò Estella, serissima. “Sinceramente, Rosie? Non la vedo molto bene.” 

“No, nemmeno io.” Rose sospirò e abbracciò Estella, inspirando forte sul suo collo e intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli folti e lucidi. 

Quando Rose la abbracciava, Estella non si sentiva più brutta e goffa, ma forte e sicura, come se niente al mondo potesse attaccarla. Anzi, si sentiva addirittura in grado di proteggere Rose, come se fosse lei ad averne bisogno. 


	3. La Camera dei Segreti (plurale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota sugli Horcrux (macabra): quando essi fuoriescono dai contenitori in cui sono racchiusi, NON possono essere distrutti, poiché tornano a essere pezzi di anima a tutti gli effetti, e se non c'è un corpo da uccidere continuano a vagare e ad esistere a tempo indeterminato.
> 
> Nota fangirling: In questo capitolo è stato necessario inserire dei flashback, anche se hanno sicuramente rallentato il ritmo, ma dal prossimo inizieranno le lemon slash!
> 
> Nota di servizio: come vedete gli aggiornamenti sono abbastanza regolari, più o meno una volta alla settimana, tuttavia non ho giorni fissi per l'aggiornamento. Sono arrivata a scrivere la terza parte della storia, quindi sono sicura che non rimarrà incompleta e che sarà pubblicata nella sua interezza, qui e su altre piattaforme. Spero che vi piaccia, anche perché ora sono finiti i capitoli introduttivi.
> 
> Buon weekend!

III. La Camera dei Segreti (plurale)

Sal aveva passeggiato brevemente con Scorpius in riva al lago, poi lo aveva salutato poco dopo, distratto, con una pacca sulla spalla e una vaga promessa di un giro in moto, in settimana. Gli dispiaceva averlo ferito, ma si sentiva in imbarazzo. Era la prima volta che rimaneva solo con lui dopo la notte con Rose e Louis, e non sapeva come comportarsi. Dopo il loro bacio, Scorpius doveva aspettarsi qualcosa da lui. Anche a Sal era piaciuto, e sapeva che l'avventura con i migliori amici non si sarebbe mai ripetuta. Anzi, se ne avesse parlato con Louis, Sal era sicuro che lo avrebbe spronato a farsi avanti e a chiedergli almeno di uscire, prima che qualcuno gli soffiasse la piazza. Sal lo aveva sorpreso più volte a lanciare a Scorpius occhiate di apprezzamento, osservando che l'ultimo dei Malfoy era un bocconcino parecchio ambito, e che Sal arrecava disonore alla Casa di Corvonero a non approfittarne.

Quella mattina, gli era sembrato di cogliere un lampo di delusione nei suoi occhi grigi. Sal si rimproverò per la propria freddezza, che poi era il suo atteggiamento naturale, quando non si sforzava di mostrarsi gentile, interessato e amichevole, ovvero il contegno generalmente accettato da tutti. Ripensò a Louis, alla sua voce roca e a come l'aveva fatto sciogliere sotto le sue carezze e i suoi baci esperti, il corpo bollente premuto contro il proprio... decisamente, non era stato affatto freddo e controllato, in quell'occasione.

Strinse la Pietra che teneva in tasca, cercando di concentrarsi sul compito che lo attendeva. Era quello la causa della sua distrazione, e lo aveva rimandato fin troppo. Avrebbe dovuto occuparsene non appena aveva rimesso piede a scuola, ma aveva voluto sincerarsi delle proprietà magiche della Pietra, e aveva dovuto aspettare tre giorni prima che James si degnasse di cedergli il Mantello. Sperò di non rimpiangere il proprio ritardo. La conversazione con Louis, quella mattina, era stata profondamente illuminante. Doveva assolutamente provare la magia di cui aveano discusso. Avrebbe potuto costituire la soluzione permanente ai suoi problemi.

Per 'confinare in modo permanente uno zombie, infero, ghoul, spirito o fantasma entro il perimetro di una stanza' occorrevano diversi e complessi incantesimi di livello M.A.G.O, a seconda del potere e del legame, affettivo o di sangue, con la presenza nefasta di cui s'intendeva liberarsi. Sal si chiese se potesse funzionare anche per gli Horcrux, e se avrebbe avuto le capacità di vincolare un simile potere e sopravvivere per raccontarlo. Non che non lo avesse già fatto in passato.

Sua madre, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, era stata, in vita, tra le streghe più potenti al mondo.

Salazar entrò nel gabinetto delle ragazze al terzo piano, e mormorò un “ Apriti” in Serpentese davanti a un rubinetto con inciso uno smeraldo. Una familiare fessura si aprì davanti a lui; Sal illuminò la sua bacchetta e scese con cautela. Nel corso degli anni, aveva ripulito gran parte della Camera dei Segreti dalla sporcizia e dagli scheletri che vi erano disseminati, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

Camera dei Segreti, al plurale . Il Basilisco non poteva essere l'unica cosa che vi era nascosta.

A undici anni, Salazar aveva liberato incautamente il frammento di anima di Bellatrix racchiuso nel regalo della zia Narcissa, uno specchio dall'elaborata montatura serpentina, dono di Tom Riddle alla sua più fedele compagna. Era stata lei a riportarlo in vita, dopo la sua Seconda Caduta. Cinque anni dopo, Salazar ignorava ancora se Narcissa fosse a conoscenza della vera natura del suo regalo. Da quel momento, non aveva più accennato alla sorella morta, che per la seconda volta non aveva avuto il buonsenso di rimanere tale.

Sua madre, Bellatrix, aveva tentato Salazar con parole carezzevoli e seducenti, promettendogli l'amore, l'immortalità e la gloria che aveva offerto a Voldemort. Lui, suo figlio, conservava la coscienza e i ricordi del padre, insieme agli eccezionali poteri. Era il frutto di un rituale sconosciuto in cui Voldemort e Bellatrix avevano intrecciato la Magia Oscura a quella del sangue, sul quale Salazar non era riuscito a trovare informazioni in nessun libro della biblioteca, incluso il Reparto Proibito. Salazar non aveva avuto il coraggio di distruggere l'Horcrux di sua madre, e lei si era liberata dallo specchio, mormorandogli una sinistra promessa: “Tornerò a prenderti.”

Sal, però, non aveva aspettato che lo facesse.

Non era stato più possibile imprigionarla nello specchio-Horcrux, che Sal aveva accidentalmente danneggiato quando aveva cercato di distruggerlo con la zanna di Basilisco. Un Salazar appena undicenne aveva iniziato la sua carriera scolastica a Hogwarts facendosi trovare in stato d'incoscienza dalla sua Capo-casa e insegnante di Cura delle creature magiche, Luna Lovegood Scamander, ed era stato ricoverato in infermeria, in preda a violenti tremori e una febbre altissima. Sal non poteva sapere per certo se la malattia fosse dovuta allo shock per aver risvegliato l'Horcrux, o al fatto che Bellatrix l'avesse momentaneamente posseduto, prima di scomparire e lasciarlo privo di sensi. Tuttavia, sapeva di non potersi permettere un secondo errore dettato dall'ignoranza.

“Vorrei essere saggio”. Era questo il desiderio che aveva spinto il Cappello Parlante a Smistarlo a Corvonero invece che a Serpeverde, suo diritto di sangue. Ma aveva fallito clamorosamente alla prima prova.

Sal aveva finto una convalescenza più lunga di quanto non fosse in realtà, approfittando della quiete dell'infermeria, quasi sempre deserta, poi aveva Appellato il Mantello di James – questo prima che il fratello adottivo scoprisse come castare un Incantesimo Adesivo per tenerlo sempre con sé, anche se nei desideri di Harry avrebbero dovuto dividerselo. Era anche vero che Sal non era il tipo da chiedere le cose 'per favore' – e si era inoltrato nel Reparto Proibito, leggendo e studiando fino a notte fonda e rimpiangendo che le mitiche Giratempo fossero ormai fuori circolazione. Il Ministero aveva infatti ritenuto troppo pericoloso produrne altre.

Infine, al sesto giorno, terrorizzato e sussultando a ogni minimo rumore, pensando di vedere il profilo spettrale di Bellatrix scrutarlo dalla finestra, aveva trovato una soluzione, in un libriccino verde e consunto intitolato 'I segreti più oscuri di Merlino' (dopo aver applicato il necessario Incantesimo Silenziante prima di aprire il libro).

Merlino, il mago più potente di tutti i tempi, era stato uno dei primi studenti di Salazar Slytherin. Il libro narrava della straordinaria amicizia e collaborazione tra il maestro e l'allievo più brillante. La storia di Hogwarts era ancora agli inizi, tutta da scrivere, e non c'erano ancora limiti che si potessero apporre alla magia. Era stata la saggia Rowena Ravenclaw, insieme a Godric e Tosca, a mettere un freno alle sperimentazioni più ardite di Slytherin, dopo averne condiviso l'entusiasmo e aver raccolto attentamente tutte le conoscenze magiche a beneficio delle generazioni future. Era stato allora che Salazar il Fondatore aveva proseguito da solo, con l'aiuto di Merlino, creando un luogo in cui i loro esperimenti più pericolosi e oscuri non sarebbero mai stati rintracciati. La Camera dei Segreti.

Il mostruoso Basilisco faceva la guardia a ciò che si celava nelle profondità della Camera. Sal ricordava ancora il proprio stupore nell'apprendere che Slytherin non aveva mai avuto l'intenzione di usare il mostro per epurare la scuola dai Babbani, una leggenda messa in giro alla sua morte dai suoi detrattori, e in seguito dai fanatici del sangue puro. Finché Salazar e Merlino erano rimasti in vita, gli occhi del Basilisco erano stati incantati in modo da immobilizzare l'incauto visitatore della Camera senza ucciderlo, in modo che loro potessero intercettarlo e interrogarlo, prima che si addentrasse nelle altre stanze. Il piccolo Sal aveva immaginato la faccia di Harry nell'apprendere che il mostro di Slytherin era stato, in realtà, uno strumento di protezione, e aveva rabbrividito nel pensare agli orrori che la Camera poteva nascondere. A quanto pareva, l'incantesimo del Basilisco si era dissolto alla morte di Salazar e Merlino, che non avevano previsto che il mostro potesse vivere tanto a lungo. Riflettendo sulle falle macroscopiche che affliggevano anche le menti più straordinarie, Sal era stato tentato d'interrompere la lettura, quando era stato attraversato da un ricordo. Uno di quelli di Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy, il nonno di Scorpius, incedeva regalmente e con aria corrucciata, una grossa chiave d'ottone sbeccata poggiata su un cuscino rosso. Il giovane Tom Riddle afferrava la chiave e la passava a Harry, per nominarlo Ministro ad interim dopo la morte di Shaklebolt, che lui stesso aveva ucciso, quando si era risvegliato dal lavaggio del cervello provocatogli dal Persuadeor: potere ai Purosangue, Morte ai Babbani...

La chiave di Merlino . L'insegna del potere, che si tramandava da secoli da un Ministro all'altro. Voldemort aveva intuito la magia di quella chiave, ma era morto prima di poterla esplorare davvero. Morto a metà, visto che Salazar, in quel momento, ardeva di quello stesso, autentico desiderio. Non avrebbe saputo dire se venisse interamente dal padre biologico o da lui.

Sarebbe stato incredibilmente difficile appropriarsi della chiave, ma Sal sapeva dove si trovava: nell'ufficio dei Ministri Silente e Grindelwald, a Londra. Avrebbe dovuto padroneggiare alla perfezione un Incantesimo di Disillusione e un Incanto Gemino per rimpiazzarla. Infattibili per qualsiasi undicenne, ma non per lui. Il cuore di Sal batteva forte, tanto che per diversi minuti si era dimenticato del problema di Bellatrix. Che non poteva decisamente aspettare.

In ogni caso, la Camera dei Segreti, specialmente ora che era libera dal Basilisco – Sal aveva ringraziato mentalmente Harry – sarebbe stato un luogo perfetto per intrappolare Bellatrix. All'interno della scuola, in modo che Sal avrebbe potuto tenerla d'occhio, ma allo stesso tempo senza che facesse del male a studenti e insegnanti.

Gli sforzi di Salazar si erano quindi concentrati nel confinamento di Bellatrix. Era stato tormentato dagli incubi, in cui la madre beveva sangue di unicorno e possedeva i suoi compagni di Casa, per poi ucciderli tra lunghe e creative torture. Aveva rivisto i ricordi di Voldemort, qualcosa che un bambino non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere: altre Cruciatus, sangue e omicidi compiuti insieme alla compagna, e i loro amplessi violenti e animaleschi, che facevano risvegliare Salazar a occhi sbarrati, pervaso dai sudori freddi. Probabilmente, era la sua parte Voldemort cercava di sabotarlo, ostacolando i suoi sforzi per impedire che Bellatrix riacquistasse il proprio corpo.

Un giorno e una notte più tardi, a scuola si era diffusa la notizia di un Ippogrifo ucciso, e Hagrid il guardacaccia, uno dei più vecchi amici di Harry, aveva espresso l'intenzione d'inoltrarsi nella Foresta Proibita, armato di balestra e del suo fedele Thor.

Insonne all'idea che Bellatrix potesse possedere Hagrid per riacquistare le forze, per poi ucciderlo, Salazar aveva trovato il coraggio di scendere nella Camera dei Segreti. Aveva seguito le istruzioni di Harry, che insieme a Ron e Hermione amava raccontare le proprie avventure scolastiche. Non era stato difficile trovarla.

Era chiaro che nessuno vi era più sceso dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts, quando Ron e Hermione avevano recuperato le zanne di basilisco per distruggere gli Horcrux. Parte della Camera era crollata, alcuni cunicoli erano ridotti in macerie o allagati – Salazar era certo che si trovasse sotto il Lago Nero – e la carcassa marcescente del Basilisco, divorata dalle mosche, occupava quasi un'intera parete. Il tanfo, appena mitigato dal gelo, era tanto insopportabile che il bambino aveva dato di stomaco, prima di proseguire. Toccando con le mani e la bacchetta, era riuscito a trovare un passaggio segreto, e la parete si era aperta, nascondendo il Basilisco alla vista. Sal si era ritrovato in un salone di pietra alto, freddo e deserto, ma almeno pulito, circondato da porte chiuse. La principale esibiva un buco della serratura enorme, dal quale era stranamente impossibile vedere attraverso. La Stanza di Merlino, inaccessibile se non tramite la chiave magica che la apriva, che però avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

Sal aveva passato alcuni lunghi minuti a ripetersi di calmarsi, ripassando mentalmente l'incantesimo ed estraendo la pozione che aveva preparato, saccheggiando le scorte di Piton. Si era inciso la pelle dal polso al gomito, e aveva versato il proprio sangue nella boccetta. L' Incantesimo di Contenimento, per funzionare, aveva bisogno di una notevole quantità di sangue da parte di chi lo evocava, in proporzione alla forza e al potere dell'entità da confinare. Trattandosi di Bellatrix, se Sal non fosse stato suo figlio e non avesse ereditato i poteri di Voldemort sarebbe fallito comunque.  
Sal aveva chiuso gli occhi, dando il via libera ai pensieri di Voldemort e sentendosi invadere da una strana pace e da un senso di gioiosa liberazione. Agendo senza pensare, si era sfiorato il braccio con la bacchetta e aveva mormorato: “Vieni da me, madre.”

Bellatrix era comparsa all'istante. La sua essenza era già più consistente, meno perlacea. Sal poteva vedere il contrasto tra le labbra rosse e la pelle pallida, gli occhi nerissimi dalle lunghe ciglia e il portamento regale. “Figlio mio. Pensavo che non mi avresti più chiamato. Aspettavo di rimettermi in forze, prima di venire da te.”

La voce di lei era profonda e velata, eppure pervasa da quella nota di devota adorazione che da sempre riservava al padre. Bellatrix non poteva concepire l'inganno da parte di suo figlio. Non quando tutto ciò che aveva visto fino ad allora era stato un bimbetto inerme, che non possedeva neanche la forza di rompere uno specchio. Era quello che l'aveva tradita, e che aveva salvato Sal.

Se non fosse stato per la fiducia della madre, Sal non sarebbe mai riuscito nel proprio intento.

Aveva pronunciato l'incantesimo senza ulteriori indugi - “Horcrux contineo!” - e aveva versato la pozione addosso alla strega ignara. Bellatrix aveva emesso un gemito di dolore straziante, e Sal aveva provato un acuto senso di colpa. Non tanto, però, da impedirgli di completare l'incantesimo. Era stata la prima magia complessa che aveva pronunciato, e l'aveva fatto per nuocere a sua madre. Per renderla innocua e impedirle di fare del male agli altri, si era giustificato.

Le pareti della stanza avevano tremato, e lampi di luce verde e argentea si erano riversati su Bellatrix, che aveva arrancato agitando le braccia da una parte all'altra dell'enorme stanza, senza riuscire a scomparire attraverso le mura, né attraverso le porte chiuse.

Il senso di colpa del bambino era sparito quando Bellatrix aveva sibilato di rabbia, provando a scagliarsi contro di lui. Sal aveva risposto con un potentissimo incantesimo protettivo, che lo aveva costretto a parlarle protetto da una sfera incantata e lo aveva sollevato da terra fino a trovarsi alla sua altezza. “Mi dispiace, madre. Non potevo permetterlo.”

“Il tuo potere è forte” si era ripresa lei, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. “Volevi darmene un assaggio?”  
“Io non sono lui. V-voldemort.” Raramente, anche da quando se n'era andato, nel mondo magico si pronunciava il suo nome. “Non posso ucciderti, ma non posso lasciare che tu uccida altre persone.”

“Capisco”. Bellatrix aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, beffarda. “Gli scrupoli morali della tua famiglia adottiva ti hanno accecato.”

“Cosa sai della mia famiglia?”

“Io vedo dentro di te, figlio. Il tuo cuore è mio e, se lo vorrai, ogni altra cosa. Mio Signore.”

Bellatrix era andata avanti a parlare, blandendolo con dolci parole e allettandolo con promesse di potere. “Se tu mi aiutassi a riacquistare il mio corpo, non avrei bisogno di uccidere qualcuno” aveva tentato in ultimo, vedendo Salazar sempre più stanco e provato, all'erta e con la bacchetta tesa.  
Lui aveva scosso la testa. “Non sono mio padre. Presto troverò un modo per... risolvere questa situazione” aveva sussurrato, esausto.

Bellatrix aveva riso. Una risata folle, che ne stravolgeva i bei lineamenti, e le accendeva gli occhi di una luce spiritata. Una risata che lo aveva scosso di brividi, fino al midollo, e che nel corso degli anni aveva imparato a riconoscere e a temere. “Mio piccolo sciocco, non c'è una soluzione. Ascolta tua madre. O mi liberi ora, in modo che possa riacquistare il mio corpo – cosa che farò anche senza il tuo aiuto – o mi libererò comunque. Neanche tu puoi avere la forza per mantenere un Incantesimo di Contenimento tanto a lungo.”

“La vedremo” aveva mormorato Sal, a denti stretti.

“Sarei dovuta andare da Cissy, come l'ultima volta” l'aveva sentita dire Sal, mentre si affrettava a uscire.

 

Bellatrix aveva avuto ragione e torto insieme. Sal aveva dovuto acquisire sette anni d'istruzione magica in pochi mesi, perfezionando la resistenza e il controllo della propria magia. Non dormiva, stava sempre all'erta e si dissanguava regolarmente. Per tutto il primo anno, crollava esausto appena poggiava la testa sul cuscino, tanto da far preoccupare Scorpius che avesse ripreso, ancor peggio di lui, la costituzione delicata della famiglia Black. Non aveva tempo per il Quidditch, né per studiare.

Teneva i suoi voti soltanto al livello di sopravvivenza e svolgeva i compiti quel tanto che bastava per non farsi punire, cosa che avrebbe sottratto tempo alla sua sorveglianza. Nonostante i suoi sforzi per allontanare tutti, con la scusa che lo studio non gli lasciava tempo per una vita sociale, Rose e Louis erano stati irriducibili. Si erano avvicinati a lui, prima con qualche innocente chiacchiera durante i pasti, poi condividendo con lui argomenti d'interesse comune, principalmente libri e aspetti della cultura Babbana, come musica e film. Se qualche volta aveva riso ed era uscito dalle quattro mura di Hogwarts in quei cinque anni, lo doveva unicamente a loro. Mentre i cugini Weasley diventavano popolari, facevano esperienze amorose, vincevano Coppe di Quidditch e onori accademici, Sal si teneva sempre nell'ombra e loro, come Scorpius, avevano imparato a rispettare i suoi spazi.

Bellatrix aveva ragione, perché non c'era modo di rendere permanente un Incantesimo di Contenimento. Anche se Sal avesse tentato una volta in via sperimentale, sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. Il metodo empirico si basava sull'esperienza, perciò l'unico modo per sapere se falliva sarebbe stato, effettivamente, lasciare campo libero alla possibilità di far fuggire Bellatrix. E questo Sal non poteva permetterlo. Perciò studiava sempre nuovi modi per ampliare, tenere in funzione e rafforzare col minimo sforzo l'Incantesimo temporaneo che aveva, con tanta fatica, applicato la prima volta.

Bellatrix, in quanto Horcrux, non aveva bisogno di muoversi, dormire o nutrirsi. La prigionia non la indeboliva, come invece Salazar avrebbe sperato che avvenisse. Anzi, ogni volta che scendeva a visitarla per controllare l'incantesimo o testare una sua variante – cosa che gli prosciugava ogni energia, visto che al contempo doveva mantenere in funzione anche l'incantesimo di base – la trovava più agguerrita e incattivita per la prigionia. I primi tempi aveva cercato di blandirlo, irretirlo o al massimo ricattarlo, poi, quando aveva capito che Sal non avrebbe ceduto, era passata alle minacce e alla guerra aperta, cercando di corroderlo nell'animo, dall'interno.

“Sai che non potrai resistermi ancora a lungo.”

“ Tuo padre sarebbe fiero del tuo potere, peccato che lo usi per gli scopi sbagliati.”

“ I tuoi sogni ti mostrano la tua vera essenza. Non potrai ribellarti in eterno alla tua vera natura.”

“ Parlami ancora, figlio. Assorbirò la tua energia e vivrò in te. Lo faccio già, se ancora non te ne sei reso conto. Come fai a sapere di non essere posseduto da me?”

Salazar lo temeva. Ogni volta che tornava da quegli incontri, faceva incubi orribili e impiegava giorni per riprendersi. Da anni ormai ricorreva alla Pozione Senzasogni. Non poteva permettersi di dubitare di se stesso, né di cedere alle visioni oscure che gli trasmetteva sua madre.

Loro due, assisi su un trono di serpenti e circondati da Mangiamorte. Potere sconfinato, morte ai nemici dell'Erede...

Sal aveva cercato di contrattaccare, provocandola, raccontandogli di Harry e di come, in realtà, tutte le famiglie Purosangue fossero contaminate dal sangue di qualche Babbano, Magonò o creatura magica, e di quanto fossero diventate instabili, continuando a sposarsi tra cugini. Di quanto lei si sbagliasse sulle reali intenzioni di Salazar Slytherin, che voleva soltanto espandere i limiti conosciuti della magia insieme a Merlino. Di quanto Harry gli volesse bene, e di quanto Sal fosse felice con la sua famiglia adottiva. Che considerava Voldemort un mostro, che si sarebbe strappato la parte di sé che più gli assomigliava anche a costo di uccidersi, se fosse servito a qualcosa, e che la odiava. Che se fosse tornato indietro non ci avrebbe pensato due volte, ad affondare la zanna di Basilisco nello specchio e a ucciderla per sempre.

La rabbia di Sal, però, come qualsiasi sentimento, pareva rinvigorirla. Rideva più forte, di lui, che dopo si sentiva ancora peggio. Meno cose le diceva di sé, più era al sicuro.

Sal, cinque anni dopo, ancora non vedeva via d'uscita. Non poteva parlare con nessuno di Bellatrix.

Dell'ennesimo, ultimo e spaventoso segreto della Camera. Non c'era modo per uccidere un Horcrux liberato dal suo contenitore incantato, a meno che non riacquistasse un corpo, e Sal non era disposto a rischiare. E se la sua famiglia e i suoi insegnanti l'avessero scoperto, non avrebbero potuto essergli d'aiuto! Era certo che avrebbe ricevuto soltanto occhiate d'orrore e disapprovazione.

Liberare un Horcrux, anche se poi se ne limitavano i danni, era sufficiente per finire ad Azkaban?

Sal credeva di sì. E non pensava che nessun mago fosse abbastanza potente da contrastare il potere di Bellatrix meglio di quanto stava facendo lui.

Dopotutto, era figlio suo e di Voldemort. Nessuno possedeva le sue armi.

Aveva provato a Silenziare Bellatrix e a non tornare per tre mesi (l'incantesimo, nonostante i suoi sforzi, non poteva durare per un periodo più lungo) ma era stato preso dal terrore di ciò che avrebbe fatto la strega, quando le fosse tornata la voce. L'occhiata che gli aveva rivolto quando l'aveva colpita era bastata a tormentare i suoi sonni già agitati, e Sal si era ritrovato a empatizzare con lei, pensando a come si sarebbe sentito, lui, a essere imprigionato in una stanza, con un figlio che ti odia come occasionale compagnia, e senza neanche il conforto di poter urlare fino a perdere la voce.

Aveva rimosso il Silenziante dopo due settimane, e le urla e la rabbia di Bellatrix l'avevano investito con tanta violenza, che l'incantesimo che la imprigionava aveva minacciato di saltare.

Sal non era riuscito a mettere le mani sulla Chiave di Merlino prima dell'estate del terzo anno.

L'ufficio dei Ministri era sempre sorvegliatissimo, e Gellert Grindelwald provava una sorta di perverso piacere nel tenere costantemente d'occhio Sal con quei suoi occhi felini, come se sapesse esattamente quello che stava tramando.

Infine, ci era riuscito, pregando Harry di farlo entrare di nascosto perché voleva sedersi sulle loro poltrone. Lui aveva scosso la testa, divertito dal fatto che uno dei suoi figli nutrisse ambizioni ministeriali, e appena un po' preoccupato.

Sal aveva rubato la chiave e l'aveva sostituita, sentendosi una merda totale per tutti quegli inganni. Almeno, nessuno avrebbe sentito la mancanza di quel ferro arrugginito.

 

Al quarto anno, Sal aveva finalmente aperto la porta principale della Camera dei Segreti di Merlino, Silenziando un'interessatissima Bellatrix e rafforzando temporaneamente l'incantesimo di Contenimento, in modo che non potesse entrarvi.

La Camera aveva superato ogni più selvaggia aspettativa di Salazar, che a volte pensava che i segreti di Merlino fossero un ragionevole prezzo da pagare per un pezzo di Voldemort permanentemente incastrato dentro di sé e un Horcrux da tenere a bada. Avrebbe dato tutto il contenuto della sua camera blindata alla Gringott per poter condividere quell'immenso tesoro di conoscenze con Rose e Louis. La stanza era in realtà un'anticamera, che cambiava sempre, a seconda di ciò che Salazar cercava. Vi aveva trovato libri, pozioni, intere stanze (sempre circolari e di pietra) progettate per rilasciare i loro incantesimi custoditi da millenni se entrava qualcuno, attivando le loro complesse forme di protezione.

Non c'erano creature magiche a difesa dell'entrata, ma appena vi aveva messo piede Sal era stato aggredito da due sagome polverose in lunghe vesti medievali, l'uno dai lunghi capelli, gli occhi scaltri e stretti, l'altro più anziano e con una nobile e fluente barba, che gli avevano chiesto:

“Cosa fai, o visitatore incauto, in questi luoghi?”

“Dichiara il tuo intento!”

“Cerco la conoscenza. Per interesse personale e non per nuocere a qualcuno. Per aiutare!” Aveva tentato Sal, disperato e quasi strozzandosi, quando la lingua gli si era incollata al palato e mani senza ossa si erano strette intorno alla sua gola, facendolo cadere in ginocchio.

“ Stolto. Salazar Slytherin apprezza gli ambiziosi e i potenti, e coloro che non temono di servirsi del potere. La domanda è: ne sei meritevole?”

“Ne sei degno?” Aveva incalzato il più giovane, gli occhi stretti e scaltri.

“Sì! Sì, lo sono!”

“Allora sii il benvenuto” avevano dichiarato solennemente i due maghi all'unisono, soddisfatti della risposta, dissolvendosi con uno schiocco.

Sal, in due anni, aveva appreso che gli usi terapeutici del sangue di drago erano in realtà trentadue, e non dodici, come Albus Silente aveva teorizzato; che esistevano incantesimi in grado di guarire le malattie più rare e sconosciute e anche d'invertire il corso del tempo e cambiarlo senza l'ausilio delle Giratempo. Ogni scoperta era subordinata alla precedente e di livello appena superiore, in un gioco continuo che affinava la logica e l'intelletto. La sciarada per impossessarsi della Pietra Filosofale – per la fabbricazione della quale Sal si era imbattuto in tre diversi manuali d'istruzioni, insieme a diverse pietre e ingredienti derivanti da creature ormai estinte, e tesori e cimeli d'incommensurabile valore appartenenti ai Fondatori e ad altre antiche famiglie – al confronto sembrava un banale cruciverba.

Salazar, abituato agli indovinelli dell'aquila di bronzo come requisito d'accesso per la sua Sala Comune, aveva passato lunghe ore a esplorare quelle stanze, anche se sapeva di avere appena intaccato la superficie.

Si era chiesto più volte perché quelle conoscenze fossero andate perdute, e aveva deplorato di non poterle condividere. Qualsiasi Indicibile, come Padma Lestrange-Nott e Draco Malfoy, sarebbe andato in brodo di giuggiole nel possederle, e l'intera comunità magica avrebbe beneficiato di quelle scoperte. Sal aveva inviato anonimamente al San Mungo e al Ministero della Magia tutti gli ingredienti, le scoperte e gli incantesimi che non riteneva pericolosi, e presto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta si era sparsa la voce del 'Misterioso benefattore del Mondo Magico', che alcuni identificavano con Albus Silente.

A Sal non importavano i riconoscimenti, ma avrebbe voluto liberarsi del fardello di decidere da solo cosa divulgare e cosa omettere. Peccato che Bellatrix fosse inclusa nel pacchetto della Camera, e che provare a distruggere lei avrebbe comportato la distruzione della stessa: un sacrificio che Sal non se la sentiva di correre, visto che le probabilità di successo erano minime.

L'entusiasmo per i segreti del proprio antenato, Salazar Slytherin, e del potente Merlino, lo aveva reso distratto, tanto che si era preoccupato sempre meno dell'Incantesimo di Contenimento di Bellatrix.

La principale attrattiva di Hogwarts, per lui, erano ormai quelle lunghe serate passate nella Camera a decifrare codici scritti in runico e a sperimentare 'nuove' pozioni, in realtà vecchie di millenni. Soltanto la discussione con Louis quella mattina a colazione, sull'eventualità di un Incantesimo di Contenimento Permanente, lo aveva riportato bruscamente al problema Bellatrix.

Era la prima volta da quando aveva cominciato il sesto anno che Sal scendeva a controllare.

La Camera dei Segreti era vuota.

In paranoia, la bocca secca, Sal estrasse la bacchetta e girò la chiave della Stanza di Merlino.

Bellatrix lo aspettava, più corporea di quanto non l'avesse mai vista, distesa come una regina sul divano damascato e polveroso, decorato a fleurs-de-lys. Ai due lati, le figure polverose di Slytherin e Merlino, che in genere non accompagnavano mai le ricerche di Sal, la contemplavano con interesse.

“Buonasera, figlio. Mi chiedevo quanto tempo ci avresti messo. Per fortuna sono stata intrattenuta da una compagnia più interessante della tua” disse Bellatrix, ponendo la mano fantasma su quella nodosa e perlacea di Salazar il Fondatore.

“La mia affascinante erede mi stava ragguagliando sullo stato deplorevolmente esiguo e misero delle famiglie Purosangue nella vostra società contemporanea” disse Merlino, arricciandosi il pizzetto con disappunto.

“Una mente brillante e un grande potere: è proprio una tua erede, mio caro pupillo! Più promettente di questo giovanotto, e molto più piacevole da guardare. Languivamo da secoli senza una compagnia femminile, e tu, mia carissima Bella, sei molto più affascinante del tuo nome” rincarò Slytherin.

Sal squadrò il terzetto di spiriti, chiedendosi se fosse finito su Candid camera, Real time o uno di quei demenziali programmi Babbani che James, Rose e Louis guardavano alla TV durante le vacanze estive. L'unica alternativa plausibile era che fosse completamente impazzito.

“E-erede?” boccheggiò, cercando di dare un senso a quella conversazione.

“Ma certo. Merlino il Nero, così fui chiamato dopo la mia misteriosa dipartita. I miei calunniatori dissero che sguazzavo nelle Arti Oscure... o forse è il mio fascino da nero gallese ad essermi valso questo nome, tutti nella mia famiglia hanno occhi e capelli scuri.”  
Nero. Black .

Bellatrix discendeva dai Black. E anche lui. No, decisamente non ce la poteva fare...

“I Black e gli Slytherin sono stati potenti alleati fin dall'origine dei loro nobili e purissimi Casati” dichiarò Salazar il Fondatore, sorridendo e portandosi la mano di Bellatrix alle labbra.

Lei sorrise, e a Sal si ghiacciò il sangue. Non aveva mai visto sua madre inclinare la testa con aria civettuola, palesemente lusingata e con un pericoloso scintillio negli occhi.

“I miei cari colleghi francesi Salomon Le Strange e Guillaume de Male-foi, fondatori dell'Accademia Beauxbatons, hanno ancora un erede ciascuno nella linea maschile, almeno. Sarebbero confortati di saperlo” continuò Slytherin, sovrappensiero.

Merlino fece segno a Sal di accomodarsi. Lui voleva soltanto darsela a gambe, ma qualcosa gli diceva che il peggio doveva ancora venire, e si accomodò sul divano polveroso. La sensazione di venir trapassato dalla madre da una parte e da Merlino dall'altra fu terribile. In genere evitava di avvicinarsi a Bellatrix. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto in realtà le somigliasse. Stesse ciglia, stessi occhi scuri ed espressivi, stessi zigomi alti e stessa bocca generosa e sensuale.

“Due gocce d'acqua. Peccato per l'espressione stralunata del tuo giovane rampollo, non gli dona” commentò Slytherin.

“Potreste spiegare a mio figlio, messere, che non disapprovate affatto l'uso di metodi cruenti per liberarsi dei Babbani indegni della magia, e che valutate sopra ogni cosa il potere che deriva dalle nostre più pure e antiche linee di sangue?” chiese Bellatrix, formale, il ritratto della cortesia.

“Naturalmente! Il mostro non era stato messo di guardia alla Camera come strumento d'attacco, ma il fatto che il vostro defunto marito e mio erede, Voldemort, l'abbia usato per epurare la scuola dai maghi indegni della magia non è un'idea disprezzabile. Alcuni provvedimenti vanno presi, quando il sangue è così annacquato.”

“La magia di sangue è la più potente che esista” confermò Merlino, asciutto. “Altrimenti tu non saresti mai riuscito a confinare tua madre tanto a lungo, giovanotto, nonostante le tue capacità e la tua mente siano senza dubbio fallaci.”

“Mio figlio ha molti difetti, ma è un mago molto brillante” si risentì Bellatrix.

“Possiede una quantità di magia non indifferente per un mago così giovane” concesse Slytherin, “ma, quanto al cervello, ha il tarlo della mia bellissima e compianta Rowena. L'amai molto, per un periodo, ma sosteneva la conoscenza doveva essere limitata e affinata dalla saggezza. Un'idea che ho sempre trovato balorda. La conoscenza è di chi ne è degno, e soprattutto di chi non teme di servirsene.”  
“Senza dubbio” rincarò Merlino, mentre Bellatrix assentiva infervorata, lanciando al figlio uno sguardo trionfante e ponendo la mano sulla sua spalla.

Salazar si ritrasse, rabbrividendo, ma quel contatto e la sua presenza non lo riempirono di ribrezzo, come avrebbe creduto. L'orribile verità, si rese conto, era che dopo tutti quegli anni si era quasi abituato alla sua presenza. Gli era familiare, pensò, arricciando le labbra per quella pessima ironia.

“Serve davvero che ti spieghiamo quanto tu abbia sbagliato su tutta la linea?” continuò Merlino. “Anche se, in quanto erede di Slytherin, credo che riserverò al mio maestro questo piacere.”  
Sal sospirò e si preparò ad ascoltare, sconfitto e ormai rassegnato a quell'inevitabile follia.

“In oltre due anni di permanenza nella camera – e devo dire che hai trovato fin troppo tempo per occupartene, a quanto pare i programmi di questa scuola non sono più impegnativi come una volta! -” Slytherin lanciò uno sguardo di profonda disapprovazione alle pareti, come se volesse trapassarle, salire diverse rampe di scale e sporgere personale reclamo alla Preside per lassismo scolastico “ - non hai mai, MAI, neanche una volta, impiegato il tuo prezioso tempo per creare qualcosa di nuovo, a partire dalle tue conoscenze e dall'immenso materiale offerto da queste prodigiose stanze! Hai esplorato e basta, risolvendo indovinelli con discreto successo. Questo ti ha permesso di addentrarti solo nella parte più superficiale di queste stanze, perché non sei degno delle altre.”  
“Verissimo. Due anni, e non hai contributo in alcun modo alla conoscenza racchiusa in questo luogo di ricerca e sperimentazione. Neanche con una pozione, con un incantesimo, né con una banale trasfigurazione. Avresti almeno potuto prendere degli appunti! Tutto ciò è inammissibile.”  
“Vergognoso. Un'incredibile e spregevole mancanza di creatività, e ancor più di essenziale e vitale curiositas. Ai miei tempi, non ti avrei mai accettato nella mia Casa.”

“Sono un Corvonero.”

“Ah, questo spiega tutto! L'ultimo erede di Slytherin a Corvonero, che vergogna.”

“Ha senso. Ha usato le conoscenze della stanza per proteggerle, senza inventare altro, e divulgando soltanto quelle che potevano essere utili alla comunità. Una preoccupazione etica sensata e coerente, ma poco comune nella nostra Casa” osservò Merlino.

“Rowena avrebbe approvato, sì” concesse Slytherin. “Ma avrebbe dato prova di maggior inventiva.”  
“Se non vi piaceva il modo in cui ho usato la vostra Camera, perché non l'avete detto prima?” sbottò Salazar, che iniziava a risentirsi.

“È ovvio che non apprezzavamo la tua compagnia. E ne avevamo ben donde, visto che tieni qui tua madre sotto forma di Horcrux!”

“Da cinque anni” specificò Bellatrix, rancorosa.

“Voi non lo sapevate?”

“La stanza è isolata e Indisegnabile. È a Hogwarts, ma anche fuori di essa. Ovviamente non potevamo saperlo.”

“E allora come hai fatto tu a uscire?” chiese Sal alla madre.  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso enigmatico.

“Insomma, Bella, cos'hai insegnato a questo ragazzo? Si direbbe che non sia tuo figlio” commentò Slytherin, contrariato.

“È cresciuto con dei Grifondoro nemici del mio Signore. Suo padre e io siamo morti quando aveva un anno” dichiarò lei, con offesa dignità.

“Voi... non potete essere posseduti, vero? E non potete tornare sotto forma corporea?” s'informò Sal.

“Siamo meno di fantasmi, impronte di ciò che eravamo stati in vita. Siamo dei ricordi, è lo stesso incantesimo che funziona con i ritratti degli ex Presidi.”

Salazar rifletté. Non era certo il momento adatto per castare l'Incantesimo di Contenimento Permanente, come si era prefissato. Non quando quei 'ricordi' potevano intralciarlo, e soprattutto non finché non sapeva quanto margine di movimento possedeva Bellatrix, e come se l'era conquistato.

“Disapproviamo fortemente come hai trattato tua madre, lei che è la discendente di una nobile stirpe e una strega di grande valore” intervenne Merlino, che pareva aver preso come un affronto personale la mancanza di riguardo usata a una Black.

“Le vostre nobili stirpi sono ricettacoli di follia, instabilità, malattie e Arti Oscure!” esplose Sal, la pazienza ormai agli sgoccioli.

“Sai, ragazzo” disse Slytherin, trapassandolo minaccioso da parte a parte. “Non possiamo intralciare il tuo operato, perché tu, a differenza di noi, sei vivo, perciò non potremo mai superarti in questo aspetto. Ma possiamo pur farti passare un brutto quarto d'ora.”

“O anche più di uno.”

Merlino e Salazar il Fondatore lo attaccarono simultaneamente, bloccandogli la lingua e le gambe; una sensazione di gelo lo attraversò quando i loro arti s'insinuarono sotto i suoi vestiti.  
Salazar, che padroneggiava da tempo gli incantesimi non verbali, riuscì a stento a liberarsi e corse via.  
“Spero che riconsidererai le tue posizioni, dopo aver ascoltato maghi tanto più antichi e saggi di te!” gli gridò dietro Merlino.

Sal atterrò sul pavimento del bagno delle ragazze, il respiro affannoso. Stentava a credere che la conversazione con quel terzetto spettrale fosse davvero avvenuta. Sua madre che faceva amicizia con Merlino e Slytherin. Aveva del surreale, certo, ma anche una sua bizzarra logica.

Merlino era il capostipite dei Black.

E Slytherin discendeva da Cadmus Peverell, il creatore della Pietra della Resurrezione... la Pietra! Controllò di averla ancora in tasca. Inspirò lentamente, tastandone i contorni per ancorarsi a qualcosa di solido. Aveva avuto l'idea di cercare qualcosa nella stanza che lo aiutasse a riparare la Bacchetta di Sambuco, l'ex Horcrux del proprietario Albus Silente, ormai danneggiato e inservibile, che comprometteva il funzionamento della triade. Ovviamente, se n'era dimenticato.

Strinse le mani a pugno, cercando qualcuno con cui prendersela, o a cui chiedere aiuto, ma non c'era nessuno.

“Merli...” iniziò, poi s'interruppe, imprecando.

“Harry” sussurrò infine, ma il padre adottivo sarebbe stato inutile in circostanze del genere. Probabilmente, neanche spiegandogliele nel dettaglio sarebbe riuscito a raccapezzarsi.

Harry, che gli aveva trasmesso il suo 'senso etico'.

Al momento, Sal stentava a considerarlo un vantaggio. Magari non apparteneva davvero a lui, magari era solo un riflesso condizionato che aveva adottato per osmosi.  
Tornò ad occuparsi di questioni più pressanti.

Era solo questione di tempo perché Bellatrix si facesse dire da Merlino e Slytherin come uscire dalla Camera... ma no, se esisteva un modo, gliel'avrebbero già detto, e lei sarebbe stata già fuori, o no? Oppure mirava a vendicarsi di lui, e a non scoprire le sue carte? Poteva essersi già liberata, per quanto ne sapeva!

“Fanculo. Fanculo, fanculo. Sono fottuto” bisbigliò, sbattendo la fronte sul pavimento.

Ma no, Sal doveva assolutamente credere che fosse ancora imprigionata. Bellatrix non poteva sapere il momento del suo arrivo, dopotutto, e dopo cinque anni di prigionia non avrebbe voluto rimanere lì dentro. Poteva vendicarsi in molti più modi, dall'esterno. Oltre al fatto che non avrebbe mai nuociuto fisicamente al sangue del suo sangue, o almeno così Sal sperava.  
Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Slytherin. Lo considerava una delusione, perché non aveva mai usato la stanza per creare.

Fino ad allora aveva soltanto esplorato: mai inventato, ricercato o scoperto.

La conoscenza è potere.

Suo malgrado, Sal si ritrovò a sorridere. Lui aveva la conoscenza: qualcosa di non indifferente, che loro ignoravano.

Aveva la Pietra della Resurrezione, e avrebbe trovato il modo di usarla. Avrebbe giocato d'attacco, e l'istinto gli diceva che la Pietra era lo strumento giusto.

Era l'erede di Slytherin, poteva farcela. Poteva sfidarlo, rimarginare la ferita che gli aveva inflitto nell'orgoglio e vincere. Avrebbe reclamato il potere sulla Camera dei Segreti, come padrone ed erede, e non come ospite timoroso.

Sentì a pelle, d'istinto, che la Pietra sarebbe stata la soluzione, o parte di essa, perché gliel'aveva data Scorpius. Scorpius, che aveva anche lui sangue Black nelle vene. Forse era vero che il legame del sangue era più forte di tutto. Harry era stato costretto a vivere dagli zii, proprio perché la protezione del sangue della madre, che era morta per lui, era più potente di Voldemort.

Anche Scorpius discendeva da Merlino, tramite Narcissa Black, e aveva intuito, senza sapere nulla di ciò che Sal stava facendo, che la Pietra gli sarebbe servita. Invece di tenerla per sé, o di pensare a un regalo di compleanno adatto a un sedicenne, come una moto o una scopata, gli aveva regalato un Dono della Morte. Qualcosa che gli spettava per diritto, in quanto discendente di Cadmus Peverell, ma con un anno d'anticipo.

Si chiese se potesse metterlo a parte del segreto, almeno fino a un certo punto. Chi altro meglio di lui? Condividevano lo stesso sangue: doveva saperne molto più di lui dei Black, e della magia oscura e antica, per non parlare della storia di famiglia. Tutti nella sua famiglia, Black e Malfoy, a parte la madre Pansy, erano stati dei Mangiamorte.

Poteva gravarlo di quel peso? Scorpius avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, e Sal sentiva di non doverne approfittare, ma la situazione era davvero disperata. Scorpius sembrava delicato e fragile, ma non lo era davvero. Anche Sal, del resto, era stato piuttosto esile e delicato, e fin dalla nascita si era trovato a vivere e sognare orrori inimmaginabili. Aveva iniziato a irrobustirsi e a crescere in altezza soltanto da un anno a quella parte.

Forse stava sottovalutando il cugino. Forse valeva la pena tentare.

“Scorp” mormorò, grato per aver trovato qualcuno a cui rivolgersi, anche se non poteva sentirlo. Anche se la sua speranza era davvero appesa a un filo. Anzi, a una piccola pietra della morte. “Scorpius” mormorò ancora, portandosi la Pietra alle labbra. “Grazie.”


	4. L'Antichissima e Gaissima Casa dei Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo una cosa, nel caso non si capisse dal titolo... TANTO SLASH XD

IV. L'Antichissima e Gaissima Casa dei Black

Scorpius irruppe nel dormitorio, passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi e spettinandoseli ulteriormente. Era spazioso, e vicino al suo letto, l'ultimo da sinistra, aveva incassato un comò con tutto il necessario per la sua toeletta, perché i Malfoy dovevano sempre presentarsi al meglio. Pozioni, pettini, pietre preziose, perfino lacca per capelli: tutto fu spazzato via da un gesto della mano di Scorpius. Le boccette s'infransero a terra, provocando spettacolari esplosioni, ma questo non bastò a soddisfarlo. Prese a pugni lo specchio, che s'incrinò, spaccandosi a metà e lasciandolo a contemplare il suo riflesso frantumato e stravolto.

“Scorp? Scorpius, per le palle di Merlino, calmati!”

Si era tagliato con una scheggia. Imprecò e tirò fuori la bacchetta, ma sbagliò l'incantesimo. Allora la puntò sulle tende del letto a baldacchino, che si aprirono di scatto e caddero a terra.  
“Oh, fanculo!” Scorpius si gettò sul letto, singhiozzando. La bacchetta finì sotto il suo stomaco, bruciandogli la divisa nuova di Madama Mc Clan e facendolo sussultare.

“Scorp!” Finalmente Bill riuscì a raggiungerlo, sbrogliando l'intrico delle tende e sfilandogli la bacchetta prima che potesse provocare altri danni. “Respira! Su, provaci. Che succede?”  
Scorpius tirò su col naso e gli uscì un singhiozzo. “Lasciami stare. Sono patetico.”

Registrò appena gli occhi scuri, obliqui e allungati di Bill, la pelle ambrata e i lunghi capelli del colore delle castagne mature. L'amico indossava un'elaborata, sgargiante veste da camera scarlatta, decorata con un motivo di boccini a motivi oro e argento; i suoi capelli erano lucidi e curati e Scorpius avrebbe giurato che si fosse truccato gli occhi, che apparivano ancor più scuri e intensi del solito. Suo malgrado, sorrise nel vederlo. Bill era decisamente un tocco di colore.

“Ecco, così. Allora, chi ti ha fatto arrabbiare?” gli chiese, facendogli poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Scorpius si accomodò nell'incavo della sua clavicola e affondò la testa sul suo petto nudo. Un attimo dopo, sentì le mani grandi e affusolate di Bill che gli accarezzavano la schiena e i capelli, rigirandosi le ciocche intorno al dito per tutta la lunghezza con un effetto decisamente calmante.

“N-non è colpa sua.”

“Oh, certo. Cretino io ad aver chiesto” sbuffò Bill, sui suoi capelli. “ Ovviamente non è mai colpa del santissimo Salazar Potter, ci mancherebbe altro.”

“È c-colpa mia” proseguì Scorpius, ignorandolo. “Devo aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Era andato tutto secondo i piani... pensavo... e adesso...”

Bill sospirò, quando altri singhiozzi scossero il fragile corpo di Scorpius. Gli sollevò il viso e gli asciugò gli occhi, estraendo un fazzoletto di seta che recava gli stemmi delle famiglie Zabini e Weasley.

“Carino” commentò Scorpius, accennando un sorriso e soffiandosi il naso.

“Bravo” approvò Bill. “Hai labbra fatte apposta per sorridere... e baciare.”

Si sporse a rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra, ma Scorpius lo scostò con una gomitata, inorridito.

“No!”  
“No? Ti sei già stancato delle nostre coccole?” Bill si scostò, irritato, e Scorpius emise un gemito di protesta, tornando a rannicchiarsi contro di lui e passandogli un braccio sulla schiena.

“Scusa. Non sulla bocca.”

“Ah, dimenticavo che è proprietà privata di Salazar Riddle-Potter, quello scemo. Dovresti girare con un cartello.” Bill gli pizzicò forte il sedere. “Anche questo lo è, vero? Peccato.”

Scorpius trasalì. “Non insultare Sal! Lui... ha avuto qualche problema, lo so. Qualcosa di cui non può parlarmi. Ti ho detto che ci siamo baciati, no?”

“Ti prego, risparmiami! Non mi hai parlato di altro da quando siamo saliti sul treno.” Bill si tappò teatralmente le orecchie. “Che poi, se è stato tanto bravo vuol dire che ha fatto pratica, no?”

Scorp gli rivolse uno sguardo grigio e sprezzante, tipicamente Malfoy. “È stato fantastico perché era lui. Non perché è bravo.”

“Infatti è per questo che hai avuto un orgasmo. Perché bacia così da schifo.”

“Io non ho...” protestò Scorpius, arrossendo violentemente.

“Me l'hai detto tu, che hai lasciato la festa per trovarti un angolino privato.”

Scorpius maledì se stesso. Aveva avuto tanto bisogno di parlarne!

“Oh, non c'è niente di male. Scommetto che questo non lo racconti ad Albus, vero?”

“Non essere geloso!”

“Non è di Al che dovrei esserlo” replicò Bill.

Albus era il migliore amico di Scorpius. Scorpius e Bill si conoscevano da sempre, ma la loro amicizia si era consolidata soltanto nell'ultimo anno. Suo padre, Draco, non invitava spesso a casa Blaise Zabini, il padre di Bill. Scorpius all'inizio aveva pensato che fosse per il fatto che sua madre, Pansy, e Ginny, la madre di Bill, non si potevano proprio vedere, ma Bill gli aveva ben presto rivelato gli altarini. Scorpius avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di sapere che Draco e Blaise erano stati amanti per anni, finché la tensione a casa Malfoy aveva minacciato di esplodere, e Draco era stato costretto a troncare il rapporto. Scorpius ricordava ancora le lacrime di Pansy, poco prima che iniziasse Hogwarts. Egocentrico com'era, aveva pensato che fosse triste per via della sua prossima partenza, ma solo grazie a Bill aveva scoperto che il matrimonio dei genitori era stato a un passo dal naufragio. Scorpius ne avrebbe sofferto moltissimo. Draco e Pansy erano molto uniti, soprattutto quando si trattava del figlio, che adoravano e mettevano al centro della loro vita.

“Non voglio che tu sia il bambino più forte, né il più potente, né il più intelligente” gli aveva detto una volta Draco, quando era piccolo.

“Anche se sei indubbiamente il più bello” era intervenuta Pansy, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Voglio che tutti ti guardino e dicano: 'Ecco Scorpius Malfoy, il ragazzo più felice del mondo'.”

Draco e Pansy avevano mantenuto la parola. Scorpius lo era stato, felice. Non aveva mai ricevuto un 'no' in tutta la sua vita e aveva sempre fatto tutto ciò che voleva, quando voleva. Soltanto l'anno precedente, quando tutti i suoi compagni, a parte Albus, che era asociale per natura, avevano iniziato a uscire con le ragazze e a passarsi sottobanco strane riviste Babbane con donne scarsamente vestite da conigliette, Scorpius aveva capito che c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui. Non ne aveva mai guardata una. Non sentiva minimamente il desiderio di baciare labbra dolci e morbide, di affondare la testa in un seno turgido, né, Merlino ne scampasse, di penetrare – un atto la cui meccanica già gli faceva abbastanza schifo, soprattutto per le parti femminili coinvolte, e di cui Bill, sadico, non gli aveva risparmiato i particolari.

Il sesso non era un argomento di conversazione a casa Malfoy, e se non fosse stato per Bill, Scorpius avrebbe brancolato nel buio. Bill era stato il primo e l'unico ragazzo del suo anno a fare coming out, dichiarandosi bisessuale, ma prevalentemente gay. Una definizione che Scorpius non aveva capito, finché Bill non gli aveva detto di aver limonato con un paio di ragazze, ma con ben cinque maschietti, e aveva suggerito che Scorpius potesse essere come lui. Era in quell'occasione che gli aveva parlato della relazione fra Draco e Blaise.

Blaise e Bill, pur non avendo un rapporto padre/figlio forte e affettuoso come quello fra Draco e Scorpius, si raccontavano volentieri le loro avventure. Blaise aveva confessato al figlio che troncare la relazione con Draco era stata la scelta più difficile che avesse mai compiuto, per il suo bene e per quello dell'intera famiglia Malfoy. Un autentico atto d'amore, perché Blaise avrebbe sempre amato Draco, e gli mancava semplicemente vederlo spesso come prima. Avrebbe desiderato che Scorpius e Bill diventassero migliori amici, ma evidentemente Pansy temeva che Blaise e Bill potessero avere una cattiva influenza sul figlio, e la scintilla non era scattata.

Blaise aveva trasmesso al figlio un unico precetto: “ L'amour n'a jamais connu de lois.”

L'amore non ha mai conosciuto leggi . Bill intendeva farlo incidere sul portone del suo futuro palazzo come motto di famiglia, anche se gli Zabini, pur schifosamente ricchi grazie ai ripetuti matrimoni con milionari misteriosamente deceduti contratti dalla bellissima madre di Blaise, non erano mai stati nobili.

Bill era sicuro che Blaise e Draco, raramente e in segreto, si vedessero ancora, e che quell'estate la loro passione si fosse riaccesa. Ne aveva accennato soltanto una volta a Scorpius, che invece temeva quei discorsi. Non voleva che sua madre soffrisse, e la sua famiglia per lui era sempre stata un porto sicuro.

“Sai che con Albus non posso parlare di questo” disse Scorpius, dopo un po'. “Sal è suo fratello, cazzo! E non sa neanche che sono gay.”

“Che sei gay e stracotto di Sal si vede lontano un miglio, fidati” gli assicurò Bill.

Scorpius si chiese se anche i suoi genitori lo sapessero. Non aveva mai provato interesse per un altro ragazzo. Da quando si era avvicinato a Bill, che gli aveva spalancato le porte del mondo gay – Scorpius disdegnava le manifestazioni più appariscenti che tanto attraevano Bill, come colori sgargianti, pailliete e lustrini, ed era fuggito dopo pochi minuti quando l'amico l'aveva trascinato in un club gay di Nocturne Alley, l'estate precedente – i suoi pensieri si erano fissati su Sal, in modo diverso da prima. Fin da piccolo aveva guardato con intensa ammirazione al cugino. Lo trovava bellissimo e sicuro di sé, con quell'aura misteriosa intorno, come se celasse dei segreti interessantissimi e, quando sorrideva e si apriva con lui, a Scorpius si scaldava il cuore. Avrebbe voluto essere solo lui a fargli spuntare quel sorriso e a farlo ridere e scherzare, magari più spesso. La delusione più grande della sua vita l'aveva avuta al primo anno, quando Sal, dopo di lui, contro ogni previsione era stato Smistato a Corvonero. Scorpius avrebbe voluto rifare lo Smistamento e tradire secoli di tradizione Malfoy soltanto per seguirlo.

Che Sal avrebbe dovuto essere Smistato a Serpeverde non gli era mai neanche passato per la testa. Sal non commetteva errori, perché era perfetto, e tutto ciò che faceva e che non rivelava a lui era giusto, voleva dire che aveva degli ottimi motivi per farlo. Era compito di Scorpius mostrarsi alla sua altezza e spingerlo a confidarsi con lui.

Questa era una delle poche convinzioni che gli avevano inculcato i Malfoy. Sal era il figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix. Era perciò da considerarsi di casa, di famiglia, e da trattare con ogni riguardo. Poteva essere, di fatto, l'erede di Voldemort e, vista la sua ascendenza, diventare un mago anche più grande di lui. Nessuna sua scelta andava messa in discussione, e gli andavano mostrate solamente accettazione e supporto. La famiglia di Harry Potter aveva cercato di plasmarlo a sua immagine ma, con i Malfoy, Sal era libero di essere se stesso. Naturalmente nessuno di loro rimpiangeva la Caduta di Voldemort, che Draco aveva contribuito a provocare, ma erano comunque ambiziosi e non rinunciavano alle tradizioni e ai principi che la loro famiglia si era tramandata nei secoli. Accarezzavano la speranza di riconquistare la gloria e il potere e di godere di fama riflessa, attraverso Sal. Anche se ciò non fosse accaduto, Sal faceva parte della loro famiglia ed era l'erede di due maghi potentissimi e di una grande stirpe, e i Malfoy non si sarebbero mai tirati indietro per lui: qualsiasi cosa facesse, gli sarebbero rimasti sempre leali.

Scorpius aveva fatto di quella lealtà una filosofia di vita. Si era dato da fare per colmare le lacune di Sal sulla famiglia della madre biologica, mostrandogli antichi cimeli Black e le stelle da cui prendeva il nome. Non lo aveva mai messo in discussione, né gli aveva mai chiesto niente, cercando di anticipare i suoi desideri, e stando sveglio la notte a escogitare nuovi modi per fargli piacere.

Scorpius sapeva di essere bello, e aveva attratto l'attenzione di vari ragazzi, ma neanche uno affascinante e figo come Louis Weasley poteva competere con Sal. Sognava le labbra generose di Sal sulle proprie, e lo guardava quando pensava che non se ne accorgesse, memorizzando i suoi tratti e ogni più piccola variazione del suo umore. Desiderava che la sua espressione si distendesse, e che lo guardasse con quella scintilla negli occhi, che sempre più spesso riservava ai migliori amici Rose e Louis. Due Weasley. Anzi, per metà Weasley e per un quarto creature, considerando il sangue Veela. Il pensiero lo riempiva di risentimento, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Un Weasley non avrebbe mai dovuto rivaleggiare con un Malfoy, specialmente nelle questioni d'amore. Mai. Avrebbe dovuto essere una legge ineluttabile dell'universo.

Infatti, quando Louis aveva accennato a flirtare con lui l'anno prima, Scorpius si era subito chiuso a riccio, sprezzante, provando una cupa soddisfazione a rifiutarlo. Bill lo aveva rimproverato, perché il piccolo Scorpius non conosceva ancora le regole del gioco. Avrebbe dovuto provocarlo, per poi mandarlo in bianco. Quello sì, che sarebbe stato divertente da vedere!

Bill aveva preso a cuore il compito di istruirlo e prepararlo per ciò che lo aspettava. Scorpius non voleva fare esperienza con altri ragazzi, se non con Sal, ma aveva dovuto convenire con Bill che, se fosse stato per lui, non si sarebbe mai dato una mossa. Andava incentivato, e bisognava che Scorpius prendesse un minimo d'iniziativa, o che almeno sapesse cosa fare per cogliere l'occasione giusta.

Dalla fine dello scorso anno, Bill aveva cominciato a flirtare innocentemente con Scorpius, sottraendogli parte del tempo che passava con Albus, e a riempirlo di coccole, che pian piano erano aumentate d'intensità. Gli accarezzava i capelli, strofinava il naso contro il suo e gli baciava il collo, dove era particolarmente sensibile, stuzzicandolo la lingua. Le sue mani gli accarezzavano il petto, tormentandogli i capezzoli nudi, e Scorpius tremava di piacere, pensando a come sarebbe stato bello se al suo posto ci fosse stato Sal. Bill lo sapeva, e non aveva mai accennato a prendersela, canzonandolo con tono leggero, perché si vedeva che ne aveva proprio bisogno, e su quanto era cretino ad aspettare un Potter, per quanto adottato, ma ultimamente Scorpius lo vedeva un po' seccato.

Non poteva dargli torto. Si rendeva conto che Bill iniziava a stancarsi delle sue continue lamentele e capricci, dei limiti che metteva a quelle carezze e, soprattutto, del fatto che avesse sempre per la mente un altro. Anche l'amicizia più disinteressata e giocosa, a lungo andare, non avrebbe potuto reggere.  
“Mi dispiace” disse Scorpius, bloccandogli la mano, che era scesa ad accarezzargli il torace. “È che pensavo... dopo il bacio... Sal aveva promesso di uscire con me. E invece mi evita da giorni, non mi saluta mai se non lo faccio io per primo, e anche oggi abbiamo parlato, ma... sai com'è, è così difficile!”  
“Svicola come un'anguilla” concordò Bill. “E in questo caso so anche perché” disse, scoccandogli un'occhiata compassionevole. “Forse avresti dovuto dargli più di un bacio.”

“Cosa?” Scorpius batté le palpebre, arrossendo senza capire. “Tu non sai... Bill, il bacio non è stato il mio unico regalo. E neanche i soldi per la moto, che l'ho aiutato a prendere.”

“Cos'altro gli hai dato?” chiese Bill, interessato.  
“Affari di famiglia” disse in fretta Scorpius, pentendosi per averne accennato. Sal teneva a lui anche perché sapeva mantenere un segreto, se era davvero importante. Non poteva andare a raccontare in giro di aver preso la Pietra della Resurrezione dalla camera blindata di Sal, non quando il Mondo Magico quasi al completo era convinto che fosse andata distrutta.

“D'accordo, allora non te lo dico” ritorse Bill, irritato, smettendo all'istante di accarezzarlo.

“Bill. Ti prego. Non posso proprio dirtelo!” Scorpius sbarrò gli occhi, impaurito.

“Mi devo preoccupare? È qualcosa di pericoloso?”

Scorpius non rispose. Prese ad accarezzarlo a sua volta, tracciandogli il contorno delle labbra con le dita e inspirando l'odore della sua pelle. Gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e iniziò a slacciargli la veste, i polpastrelli che giocavano sul suo petto nudo. “Dimmelo. Per favore!” Salì sopra di lui e iniziò a strusciarglisi contro, allargando le gambe. “Morirò se non me lo dici.” Gli tracciò una scia di baci sulle guance, sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie. “Farò quello che vuoi!”  
Bill imprecò, rosso in viso. “E va bene! Ah, ma sei davvero terribile! Se fai così con Sal, non capisco come sia successo che...”

“Che cosa?” incalzò Scorpius, mordendosi il labbro.  
Fu preso da una fitta di panico. Non riusciva proprio a lasciarsi andare con Sal, non come faceva con Bill. Bill lo aveva sempre accettato e messo a suo agio, mentre con Sal... aveva sempre paura del suo giudizio, di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, anche se il cugino non gli diceva mai niente. Anzi, forse proprio per quello.

“Louis si è scopato Sal” Bill sganciò la bomba, esasperato.

Scorpius smise di strusciarsi addosso a lui, rimanendogli sopra e premendosi contro di lui con tutto il peso.

“No. Non è possibile. No, no, NO!”

“Cazzo, Scorp, spostati! Dopo ci dovrò pensare da solo, qui!” Bill se lo scrollò di dosso, imbarazzato e scocciato, girandosi su un fianco. Era eccitato, e Scorpius non ci aveva neanche fatto caso.  
“Scherzi, vero? Dimmi che scherzi.”

“No” Bill scosse la testa.

“Me lo dici perché sei arrabbiato con me. Perché non... ricambio, vero? Questo.” Scorpius spostò la mano e accarezzò l'erezione di Bill sotto la veste. L'altro gliel'aveva fatto un paio di volte, in cui Scorpius si era rifiutato di spogliarsi e si era limitato a ricevere.

“Non fare il cretino! Non scherzo mai su cose del genere. Per quanto mi piacerebbe che ti dessi da fare anche tu, per una volta.” Bill lo allontanò, palesemente di cattivo umore.  
“Ma quando? Come?”

“Dopo il tuo bacio, immagino. A Villa Conchiglia, e probabilmente è stata coinvolta anche Rose.”  
“Rose?”  
“Ho sentito che parlottavano tra loro. Avevano attivato un Muffliato, ma gli zii Fred e George mi hanno insegnato anni fa come disattivarlo, così ho origliato.”

“Cioè, lo ha fatto... con tutti e due? È possibile?” Scorpius sgranò gli occhi, esterrefatto, troppo sconvolto perfino per sentirsi ferito o mettersi a piangere.

“Beh, è tutta l'estate che gli ronzano intorno. Te ne sarai accorto.”  
Lui annuì cupamente.

“Ma non prenderla male, non vuol dire niente... Sal?”

Lui iniziava appena a realizzare. Lacrime silenziose gli scesero lungo le guance. Ecco perché Sal lo ignorava! Adesso non lo avrebbe guardato più. Che cosa poteva offrirgli? Battuto da due Weasley. Un bacio, contro il menu completo. Avrebbe dovuto dar retta a Bill.

“È finita. Non è mai iniziata” mormorò.

“Si può sapere perché ti dai sempre la colpa di tutto, quando si tratta di Sal? Con Louis e Rose sono amici e vogliono restare tali. È stata solo un'esperienza! Un po' come le coccole che ci facciamo, anzi che io faccio a te, ma più spinte. Spero che Sal sia stato più collaborativo, anche se doveva solo prenderlo nel culo.”

Sal smise all'istante di piangere. “Come sai che è stato lui a...”

“Louis me l'ha detto quando abbiamo scopato, non sta sotto.”

“Tu e Louis?! Ma siete cugini!”

“Da che pulpito viene la predica! Questo non ha mai fermato nessuno, dico bene? Comunque è successo solo una volta, l'anno scorso. Quando è venuto a lamentarsi con me di quanto sei stronzo.”

“Io?!”  
“Già. Sei un principino viziato e una cazzo di drama queen, ma ti si vuole bene lo stesso” lo consolò Bill.

Scorpius singhiozzò. “Volevo soltanto...”

“Lo so. Volevi essere il primo per lui, ma lui lo sarà per te. E almeno saprà cosa fare con te, più o meno, visto che l'ha fatto anche con Rose.”

Lui fu immediatamente assalito da un'altra preoccupazione. Rose era la ragazza più popolare del loro anno, e perfino il golden boy della loro generazione, James Potter, l'aveva corteggiata per mesi, l'anno prima. “E se Sal si è innamorato di lei? Se è etero?”

“Scorp, non dire cazzate. Salazar ha più sangue Black di te!”

“E con questo?”

“E con questo, fiocco di neve, tutti i maschi Black sono delle checche paurose. Proprio tu dovresti saperlo!”  
Scorpius arricciò il naso. Regulus e Sirius erano entrambi sposati con due uomini, e aveva sentito voci del genere anche riguardo i suoi antenati, Orion e Cygnus. E se era vero che suo padre, Draco era innamorato di Blaise...

“Quindi pensi...”

“Ne sono certo. Se lo vuoi ancora, vai a prendertelo, Scorp. Smetti di piangere e datti una mossa.”

“Fa male.” Scorpius si asciugò gli occhi. Il dolore, insieme a quel senso di tradimento e ingiustizia, gli si era conficcato nel petto, impedendogli di respirare. Gli era preso un mal di testa tremendo, e si sentiva inutile e in colpa, per aver pianto e per aver perso.

“Se fossi in te, sarei incazzato. Gli hai dato il tuo primo bacio, tu, l'unico e incomparabile Scorpius Malfoy! E va a scopare con due Weasley! Con una femmina, poi.”

“Tua madre è una Weasley, Bill!”

“Non ricordarmelo” fece lui, noncurante. “E comunque Sal si è divertito, fossi in te lo farei anch'io.”

Il suo tono era tornato rauco e provocante. Era il solito Bill, malizioso e sfacciato.

“Perché no” rispose Scorpius, sullo stesso tono, assecondando quella parte di sé che ruggiva la sua approvazione alle parole dell'amico. “Fammelo dimenticare.”

Bill gli rivolse un sorriso obliquo, illuminandosi tutto. Finì di asciugargli le lacrime col fazzoletto e lo gettò via. “Ti farò tutto quello che vuoi, piccolo. Ti farò dimenticare anche il tuo nome.”

 

*

 

Albus trascino la cartella piena zeppa di libri della Biblioteca, ringraziando Merlino che il dormitorio di Serpeverde si trovasse nei sotterranei. Sapeva praticare da tempo un incantesimo di Disillusione, e l'aveva usato per seguire il fratello adottivo. Come sospettava, stava tramando qualcosa. Ne ebbe la certezza, quando lo vide sparire attraverso il passaggio che, come sapeva dai racconti di famiglia, portava alla Camera dei Segreti. Albus non lo aveva seguito, temendo che Sal potesse intercettare la sua presenza, o che la Camera precludesse l'accesso a chiunque non fosse l'erede di Slytherin. Il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli aveva consigliato di fare un'approfondita ricerca in biblioteca, non trascurando il Reparto Proibito, anche se temeva che Sal avesse già fatto sparire da tempo quello che gli interessava.

“Tieni d'occhio Sal” gli aveva detto Harry. Albus cercava disperatamente l'approvazione del padre, al quale somigliava tanto. Essere il secondogenito, dopo James che rubava le luci della ribalta come Caposcuola e Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, era un'impresa ardua, in quella famiglia.

Lo stesso Albus si preoccupava per il fratello. Al primo anno, convinto che Sal sarebbe stato Smistato a Serpeverde, aveva pregato il Cappello di Smistarlo in quella casa, anche se era stato indeciso per quasi cinque minuti se collocarlo a Corvonero. Albus pensava che non gli sarebbe pesato infrangere la tradizione di famiglia, ed era stato così anche quando era stato proprio Sal, contro ogni aspettativa, a finire a Corvonero. Era stato per merito di Scorpius, se quegli anni si erano rivelati sorprendentemente divertenti e piacevoli.

Prima di Hogwarts, Sal era l'unica persona con cui Albus parlasse regolarmente. Non gli piacevano i rumori, il Quidditch, le persone con le loro sciocche domande e le noiose buone intenzioni. Preferiva il silenzio, o la musica classica, che aveva la facoltà di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri; la bellezza era una forma di disordine che non lo disturbava, anzi a volte si trovava ad averne bisogno.

Leggeva e padroneggiava incantesimi di livello avanzato già prima di cominciare la scuola, ed era quella comunanza d'interessi che l'aveva avvicinato a Sal. Quella, e la tacita intesa di non rompersi i coglioni a vicenda. Entrambi i fratelli sapevano rispettare gli spazi reciproci, erano vicini l'uno all'altro senza essere soffocanti o assillanti, e apprezzavano come, insieme, avessero il potere di tenere a distanza gli altri.

Spesso Scorpius s'inseriva nella loro solitudine congiunta, spezzando l'idillio. Albus, da bambino, ne era stato infastidito. Il piccolo Malfoy voleva Salazar, ed era palese che considerasse Albus al pari di un moscerino, al quale non prestare la minima attenzione. Tuttavia, quando Sal, invece di sorridere e accoglierlo sbuffando, con affettuosa pazienza, lo allontanava con più freddezza di quanto avesse voluto, ergendo un muro intorno a sé, Scorpius trovava naturale rivolgersi al secondogenito dei Potter. Dapprima con gli occhi lucidi e fingendo un sorriso, perché Scorpius avrebbe odiato che Sal lo vedesse così debole e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per nascondere il dolore che gli provocavano i suoi rifiuti.

In seguito, quella forzata convivenza si era trasformata in una sorta di appuntamento fisso. Albus si era sorpreso ad attendere con ansia le visite dei Malfoy, e a sorridere quando scorgeva una testa bionda al limitare del giardino. Scorpius e Albus non avevano molti interessi comuni, ma ad Al andava bene così. Gli piaceva ascoltare Scorpius straparlare di quanto fossero meravigliosi i suoi genitori, della sua immensa villa e dei tesori che vi erano racchiusi; del proprio talento e dei primi successi su una scopa e della bellissima sensazione che dava volare. Albus l'aveva guardato più volte allenarsi, e si era ritrovato a pensare che il Quidditch non fosse poi così male. Solo più tardi aveva capito che in realtà a non essere male era Scorpius, il Quidditch lo detestava come sempre. Lui aveva ricambiato poco a poco, raccontandogli degli aneddoti su Harry e sul golden trio. Qualsiasi altro bambino avrebbe dato la sua scopa migliore per dei racconti di prima mano del Salvatore, ma non Scorpius. Tutto ciò a cui era interessato era Sal. A volte, Albus aveva la sensazione che Scorpius lo usasse per avvicinarsi a suo fratello, anche se in modo inconsapevole. I Malfoy erano ambiziosi, e difficilmente facevano qualcosa senza uno scopo preciso in mente. Albus aveva voluto credere che lui fosse diverso.

Quando Scorpius si era seduto orgogliosamente al tavolo dei Serpeverde, Albus aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più che sopportabile essere Smistato lì, con o senza Sal. Aveva avuto ragione, almeno fino a poco tempo prima. La loro amicizia si era consolidata in una routine che non aveva niente d'imposto. Albus e Scorpius erano insieme alle lezioni, ai pasti, nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde e perfino alle partite di Quidditch, quando Scorpius non giocava, e in biblioteca, in cui Al faceva ricerche e l'altro si limitava a copiare i suoi compiti o a sbuffare impaziente, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Si bastavano a vicenda, e Albus non aveva mai sentito l'esigenza di farsi altri amici. Anzi, non avrebbe saputo neanche da dove cominciare: non sapeva come comportarsi in modo normale e naturale, come impostare la voce per salutare in modo amichevole, o come rompere il ghiaccio con una battuta casuale.

“ Finché starete a Hogwarts, la vostra casa sarà la vostra famiglia” aveva detto la professoressa Mc Granitt al tradizionale discorso inaugurale.

Per Al, la sua famiglia era soltanto Scorpius. Anche i rapporti con Sal si erano considerevolmente allentati, visto lo smistamento in Case diverse e l'amicizia di quest'ultimo con i due Weasley. In retrospettiva, Al pensava che fosse un bene che due persone così chiuse e scostanti come lui e Salazar avessero trovato dei migliori amici tanto diversi da loro: Rose e Louis, intelligenti ma solari, esuberanti e pronti al sorriso, e Scorpius, che a volte teneva il broncio per delle autentiche cazzate, ma il cui buonumore aveva su Albus l'effetto di un Incantesimo Rallegrante.

Nel corso dell'ultimo anno, Scorpius si era fissato ancora di più con Salazar: lo seguiva, fingendo d'incontrarlo per caso, ricercava la sua compagnia e studiava modi sempre nuovi per sorprenderlo, stalkerando sia Albus che Louis con domande su cosa gli avrebbe fatto piacere ricevere e su dove sparisse sempre più di frequente tutte le sere. Il risultato di quelle inchieste snervanti era stato che Louis, avendolo sempre intorno, alla fine aveva chiesto a Scorpius di uscire, ricevendo picche, e che Albus si era sentito sempre più triste e preoccupato.

All'inizio aveva imputato quello stato d'animo all'ignoranza su quel che combinava Sal, temendo che si trattasse di qualcosa di oscuro e pericoloso. Poi, quando aveva visto il migliore amico avvicinarsi gradualmente a Bill, che aveva sempre evitato, definendolo (solo con lui) 'una checca esibizionista', il suo stato d'animo cupo e ombroso si era trasformato in una gelosia intensa e rancorosa. Bill non aveva alcun diritto di toccare Scorpius in quel modo.

Scorpius era suo .

Quel pensiero era nato un giorno, con la violenza dell'esplosione di un Erumpent, quando aveva sorpreso Bill ad accarezzare il viso di Scorpius e a succhiargli il collo, come se non ci fosse niente di più delizioso al mondo. Da allora, non se n'era più andato. Albus si era tenuto a distanza, trattenendosi a stento dallo strangolare Bill, che stranamente, il giorno dopo, si era ritrovato con uno stranissimo e inspiegabile attacco di acne per tutta la faccia e in altri punti innominabili, lui che si era sempre vantato di avere una pelle perfetta.

Albus aveva cercato di rinsaldare il legame con Scorpius, tenendoselo stretto, ma lui gli sfuggiva. Non gli aveva confidato di essere gay, né tanto meno di essere innamorato di Sal, anche se erano palesi entrambe le cose. Albus aveva iniziato a notare tanti piccoli dettagli di Scorpius: le sue labbra screpolate dal freddo, che dopo una partita a palle di neve nel cortile della scuola era stato sul punto di baciare; le sue dita lunghe e pallide, che sembravano fatte per essere strette fra le proprie, così come il suo corpo, esile e aggraziato, che Albus avrebbe voluto abbracciare, rovesciare, premere sotto di sé...

Non potendo averlo, ed essendo spaventato lui stesso da quelle emozioni che non sapeva gestire, Albus era corso ai ripari, rifugiandosi, come faceva sempre, nella lettura. In poco tempo, era diventato un esperto – almeno in teoria – sul sesso omosessuale. Molti libri, con tanto di figure esplicative così esplicite da fargli bruciare la faccia, li aveva 'presi in prestito' dallo stesso Bill, che non sospettava nulla. Se avesse previsto l'effetto che gli avrebbero fatto, forse Albus avrebbe scelto di restare nell'ignoranza. Insieme ai libri, erano arrivati i sogni.

Sogni in cui Scorpius s'infilava nel suo letto dopo un incubo, mezzo nudo, il petto pallido e la curva del collo esposta e fragile, e si accoccolava contro Albus, soffiandogli aria calda nell'orecchio. In cui Albus abbracciava Scorpius con violenza, e lui gli apriva le labbra, invitandolo a divorarle. Era così dolce, sognare di averlo, e ancora di più di dargli piacere...

Ma la cosa più bella erano gli sguardi. Nei suoi sogni, Scorpius guardava solo lui con quei suoi stupendi, espressivi occhi grigi. Non c'era spazio per Salazar, neanche esisteva. Scorpius, con dolcezza, gli prendeva il viso tra le mani e gli diceva di volere soltanto lui, Albus...

Albus si riscosse da quei pensieri, che ormai lo colpivano anche in pieno giorno. Da tempo aveva preso l'abitudine di evitare Scorpius, lasciandogli i suoi spazi con Bill, per quanto odiasse la cosa. Scorpius aveva bisogno di quelle esperienze, e Albus non poteva lasciargli sospettare la cotta che aveva per lui. C'erano stati un paio di momenti terribili, l'anno prima, in cui Albus si era sporto a sistemare la sciarpa di Scorpius, sfiorandogli appena le labbra, e quando si era offerto di fargli un massaggio, dopo che Scorpius si era lamentato di essere indolenzito per l'allenamento di Quidditch, in cui l'amico l'aveva guardato confuso, come se iniziasse a sospettare qualcosa. Era sempre più difficile per Albus trattenersi, evitando di toccarlo, e così, anche se aveva sentito la sua bruciante mancanza per tutta l'estate, si era tenuto lontano da lui, concentrandosi sul compito di spiare Sal. La sorveglianza aveva il duplice scopo di assicurarsi che Sal restasse lontano da Scorpius – e in effetti sembrava già abbastanza conteso tra Louis e Rose per aver tempo per altro – e che non si cacciasse nei guai.  
Riaprire la Camera dei Segreti rientrava sicuramente nella definizione di 'cacciarsi nei guai'.  
Meditando su cosa fare a riguardo, Albus aprì la porta del dormitorio, senza pensare di bussare o di annunciarsi con un colpo di tosse, precauzione che aveva preso da un po' di tempo a quella parte, per evitarsi che scene spiacevoli lo accogliessero al rientro.

Si raggelò sulla porta, il sangue che gli defluiva dalle vene. Disteso sul suo letto e completamente nudo, c'era Scorpius. S'inarcava dal piacere, il corpo pallido ed elegante mille volte più desiderabile di come gli era apparso in sogno e le guance arrossate. Dalle labbra rosse e umide gli uscivano dei gemiti, e i gomiti erano arpionati al materasso, in tensione, come i muscoli appena delineati del torace e delle cosce... inginocchiato tra le sue gambe c'era Bilius, la bocca che divorava e leccava la sua erezione. Albus non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella vista. Era uno dei suoi sogni erotici diventato realtà, anche se naturalmente Bilius era fuori posto. Se soltanto Albus avesse potuto vedere quell'unica parte anatomica che gli rimaneva nascosta, proprio dalle labbra voraci di Bill...

Come per telepatia, questi sollevò la testa, godendosi lo spettacolo del corpo nudo e sensuale di Scorpius disteso sotto di sé. Lui mugugnò di protesta, contorcendosi tutto, e Albus poté finalmente fissare lo sguardo sul suo pene. Lungo, arrossato, con qualche goccia di liquido che già colava dalla punta. Albus si passò la lingua sulle labbra, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di avere a sua volta un'erezione. Era così rapito, che non pensò nemmeno a nascondersi. Sarebbe bastato che Bill voltasse la testa perché lo vedesse, ma non lo fece. Scorpius, gli occhi socchiusi, gemette un “continua” soffocato.

Bill gli risalì il petto con la lingua, e Albus perse diversi battiti.

“Dammi un bacio” disse Bill, arrivato alle sue labbra.  
Scorpius si lasciò baciare, distratto, muovendo i fianchi verso di lui. Albus si chiese come Bill potesse resistere a quell'invito.

“Intreccia le dita ai miei capelli” lo istruì ancora, con voce rauca. “Fammi sentire che mi vuoi.”

Albus ebbe la breve visione del suo profilo, i capelli scuri appiccicati e lo sguardo affamato, prima che tornasse a succhiarlo con più intensità di prima. Scorpius gli prese la testa tra le mani, come gli aveva detto, e Bill aumentò il ritmo.

Il biondo oscillò i fianchi in avanti, ormai senza ritengo, e l'altro se lo spinse in gola, ingoiandolo tutto con un sospiro soddisfatto. Scorpius gridò e gli venne in bocca, contorcendosi nell'orgasmo.

Era troppo anche semplicemente da guardare, e Albus stava per venire anche lui, quando Scorpius aprì le labbra e gemette: “Sal...”

Bill s'interruppe di colpo e lo morse. Scorpius mugugnò dal dolore, lo sperma che ancora gli colava dal membro arrossato.

“Questo è troppo” disse Bill, prendendo la bacchetta e ripulendosi la bocca. “Non ce la faccio più.”

Albus non l'aveva mai visto così triste e arrabbiato. Realizzò troppo tardi di essere ancora impalato sulla porta e fece per Disilludersi, ma Bill fu più veloce. Lo squadrò, gli occhi scuri torvi e spiritati. “Da quanto sei qui?”

Albus balbettò, incapace di spiccicare parola.

“Fanculo. Faglieli tu, i pompini!” Bill lo spintonò con energia e corse per le scale del dormitorio come una furia.

“Scorpius? Scorp, stai bene?” Albus si avvicinò al letto. Il biondo era immobile, gli occhi chiusi. Il che era decisamente un bene, perché non poteva accorgersi di come Albus se lo stesse mangiando con gli occhi. Il suo corpo languido e disteso si mostrava in tutto il suo splendore, i capezzoli rosei e il pene a riposo.

“Va' via, Al” mugolò lui, voltando la faccia sul cuscino. Ad Albus venne un colpo quando si girò da un lato, rivelando la curva dei fianchi. Aveva la vita stretta, le vertebre sottili che s'intravedevano fino al coccige e due glutei perfetti, bianchi come marmo. Quanto avrebbe dato per toccarli...

“Ancora qui?” Scorpius aprì gli occhi e lo sorprese a fissarlo. Sbuffò, cercando di coprirsi con le tende e le lenzuola, ormai irrimediabilmente avviluppate.  
“Ti ho fatto qualcosa?” Albus si morse le labbra, assumendo un'espressione colpevole.

L'altro spalancò gli occhi grigi, sorpreso. “In caso io ti ho fatto qualcosa.” Ci rinunciò e appellò la vestaglia. “Sono mesi che mi eviti.” Armeggiò con le maniche, se la strinse addosso e sospirò, spettinandosi i capelli. Alcune ciocche gli erano rimaste appiccicate alla faccia e gli ricadevano flosce sul collo, bionde e sudate. “E adesso neanche Bill mi vorrà più vedere. Bel lavoro che ho fatto.”  
“A Bill passerà. E poi lo sapeva, no? Che... insomma, di te e Sal.”

“Non c'è nessun 'me e Sal'” mormorò meccanicamente Scorpius. “Aspetta, lo sapevi anche tu?”

Scorpius si prese il viso tra le mani. “È per questo che mi eviti!” realizzò, mordendosi il pollice. “Perché mi piace tuo fratello.”

“Non m'importa” replicò immediatamente Albus. “Volevo solo darti i tuoi spazi, finché non ti fossi sentito pronto per parlarne. Per me va bene. Davvero, non è un problema, credimi.”

Scorpius sorrise. “Ci credo.” Albus si era sforzato tanto di suonare convincente, che quelle parole lo spiazzarono del tutto. “Insomma, dopo quello che hai visto... sei ancora qui.”

“Già.” Albus ricambiò il sorriso e gli tese una mano. “Vieni a darti una ripulita. Si soffoca, qui dentro.”  
Scorpius mormorò qualcosa sull'aria viziata e lo seguì docilmente, improvvisamente rischiarato.

“Mi sei mancato, Al.”

Albus aveva usato per la prima volta il bagno dei Prefetti per farci entrare qualcun altro. Scorpius. Sapeva che il regolamento era severissimo in proposito, ma non gl'importava. Gli aveva aperto tutti i rubinetti, usando le sue boccette preferite, e al momento Scorpius si divertiva a far esplodere enormi bolle viola, che levitavano sempre più numerose e in alto man mano che le scoppiava. Era di nuovo nudo, il corpo completamente immerso dalla schiuma fino al collo.

“Non entri?” chiese, sorridendo ad Albus, completamente vestito e a distanza di sicurezza.

Albus pensò che non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quella serata. Scosse la testa. “No... ehm, ho già fatto. Prima.”

Sperò che Scorpius non insistesse. Sapeva essere così esasperante, che se lo avesse fatto Albus non avrebbe avuto altra scelta se non entrare. Poi Scorpius avrebbe voluto giocare e lo avrebbe schizzato, finendogli addosso per gioco, e... e si sarebbe accorto di quanto Albus era eccitato, ammesso che non fosse venuto prima. Avrebbe dovuto andare in bagno e prendersi cura di quel grosso problema, che non aveva fatto che peggiorare alla vista di Scorpius che si spogliava, per immergersi lentamente nella vasca. Ma non aveva voluto lasciarlo solo.

“Allora fammi un massaggio.”

“Cosa?”  
“Un massaggio. Mi era piaciuto l'ultimo. Sono secoli che non mi li fai più.”

Già, chissà perché .

Albus si avvicinò, e le sue mani forti e nodose, tanto simili a quelle di Harry, si chiusero sulle sue spalle esili, massaggiandolo ritmicamente con ampi movimenti circolari. Premette i polpastrelli ai lati del suo collo e poi più giù, sciogliendo tutti i punti di tensione.  
Scorpius espirò, soddisfatto, sciogliendosi sotto il suo tocco.

Sembrava stare meglio, almeno.

“Credi che Bill mi perdonerà?”

“Cosa c'è da perdonare?” chiese Albus, senza pensarci. Bill non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi. Aveva avuto Scorpius completamente alla sua mercé, lo aveva fatto impazzire, assaggiandolo con la sua bocca...  
“Ho fatto il nome di Sal! Ho immaginato che fosse lui per tutto il tempo! L'ho usato e basta. Sono una persona orribile!”

“Beh, ma lui si è offerto, immagino!”

“Sì, ma...”

“Sembrava che gli piacesse” lo consolò Albus, meccanicamente.

Pensò a come si sarebbe sentito lui, se Scorpius avesse fatto il nome di un altro quando erano a letto insieme, e rabbrividì. Non l'avrebbe mai permesso. Giurò a se stesso che, finché Scorpius fosse stato innamorato di Salazar, non lo avrebbe mai più toccato, né gli avrebbe manifestato il proprio interesse. Anche se ci fosse voluta tutta la vita, anche se Salazar e Scorpius si fossero messi effettivamente insieme... magari non l'avrebbe avuto mai ma, se e quando Albus avrebbe baciato Scorpius, sarebbe stato perché voleva soltanto lui. Non avrebbe avuto il nome di Sal sulle labbra. Scorpius sarebbe stato innamorato di lui, soltanto di lui... ed ad Albus si strinse il cuore.

Innamorato . Realizzò, con le spalle gocciolanti di Scorpius ancora sotto le dita, che lo amava, come non avrebbe amato nessun altro in vita sua. Gli costava troppa fatica aprirsi, e pensava che non ne sarebbe mai valsa la pena. Nessuno gli sarebbe mai entrato dentro come aveva fatto Scorpius già da tanto tempo. Lentamente, a tradimento, senza che se ne accorgesse. Eppure, per sempre.

“Credi che Sal mi amerà mai?” mormorò Scorpius, posandogli una mano sulla sua.

Se Albus avesse creduto ai cliché dei romanzi rosa babbani, avrebbe giurato di sentire il rumore del proprio cuore spezzarsi. Espirò profondamente. Prima di tutto, Scorpius era il suo migliore amico, e tale sarebbe rimasto. Gli avrebbe detto la verità.

“Salazar è troppo concentrato su se stesso per amare qualcun altro. Anche se fosse attratto da te, le cose tra voi non andrebbero bene. Tu sei una stella che brucia, è difficile starti dietro. Richiedi sempre attenzioni costanti. Vuoi essere viziato, fatto sentire importante e al centro di tutto, perfino messo sul piedistallo, come se fossi l'unico al mondo.”

“Ehi!” protestò Scorpius, indignato.

“E te lo meriti” concluse Albus, con decisione. Io lo farei. Ti starei addosso tutto il giorno, non ti libereresti mai di me. Ti porterei la colazione al letto, ti riempirei di baci, ti...

L'immagine di Scorpius, nudo ed eccitato com'era stato sotto le labbra di Bill, tornò a tormentarlo. Avrebbe avuto del materiale da masturbazione per mesi. Soltanto che, invece di Bill che gli chiedeva di mettergli le mani tra i capelli, c'era lui, Albus, che gli legava i polsi alla testiera del letto e gli leccava i muscoli delle braccia e del petto, che si tendevano al limite, risaltando ancor più affilati e bisognosi...

“Non importa” stava dicendo Scorpius. “Cambierò per lui.”

“Io non voglio che tu cambi” rispose subito Albus, arrossendo per l'intensità di quelle immagini. Non avrebbe mai pensato di avere una natura violenta. “Anche se lo facessi, Salazar non ti darà mia quello di cui hai bisogno. Ammesso che il figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix sia mai capace di amare, cosa altamente improbabile.”

“Ne sarà in grado, lo farà per me” ribatté lui, ostinato.

“In caso contrario?”

“Sei proprio un guastafeste, Al” sospirò Albus. “Io e Sal staremo insieme entro Natale, te lo prometto!”  
Albus avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Le sfide impossibili avevano il potere d'intestardire ulteriormente Scorpius, che quando ci si metteva d'impegno otteneva sempre tutto ciò che voleva.

“Scorp... Sal sta facendo qualcosa di pericoloso. L'ho visto scendere nella Camera dei Segreti!”

Albus non avrebbe voluto rivelarglielo, ma se il terrore di una potenziale Magia Oscura l'avesse tenuto lontano da lui...

Con sua sorpresa, gli occhi di Scorpius si accesero. Saltò nella vasca, spruzzando acqua tutt'intorno. “Lo sapevo, che tramava qualcosa! Allora gli è stata utile!”

“Cosa, gli è stata utile?” indagò Albus, a occhi stretti.

“Oh, niente. Ma smettiamola di parlare di lui. Davvero non t'importa che io sia gay?”

“Perché dovrebbe? Lo sono anch'io.” Almeno, Albus si preparava il terreno. Scorpius gli aveva già fatto troppe confessioni, e lui poteva almeno ricambiare in parte, senza sbilanciarsi troppo.

“Oh” Scorpius arrossì e rimase in silenzio per un po'. “Lo sai da molto?”

“No. Ma credo di esserlo da sempre.”

“E... t'interessa qualcuno?”

“Quando succederà, sarai il primo a saperlo” promise Albus, con decisione.

“Il secondo.” Albus lo guardò senza capire. “Il primo sarà l'interessato, no?”

“Già. Certo.”

Scorpius uscì dalla vasca e Albus si voltò, per non vedere una terza volta ciò che non avrebbe mai avuto. Scorpius non ci pensava nemmeno, non lo avrebbe mai visto come un partner. Non avrebbe mai avuto occhi per nessuno, tranne per Sal. A meno che lui e Sal non si fossero messi insieme, e la storia fosse finita male e in via definitiva, Albus non avrebbe avuto la minima possibilità con lui. Lo conosceva troppo bene per saperlo. E gli voleva troppo bene, per augurargli quella sofferenza. L'avrebbe protetto da quel dolore, per quanto possibile, anche se andava contro i propri interessi. Ma sarebbe riuscito ad accontentarsi dell'amicizia?

Un getto d'acqua bollente lo raggiunse, infradiciandogli la divisa. Scorpius, alla fine, era riuscito a schizzarlo.

“Allora, andiamo? Ho sonno.”

Albus si voltò e annuì, molto più preoccupato di quanto lo fosse stato nel pomeriggio.

Avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cos'aveva regalato Scorpius a Sal per il suo compleanno, e perché, appena aveva menzionato la Camera, l'amico si era illuminato, convinto di essergli stato utile.


	5. Più forte della morte è l'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus e Gellert hanno una discussione un po'... accesa. Nel frattempo, Louis e Rose...

V. Più forte della morte è l'amore 

  
Albus rientrò nell'appartamento che divideva con Gellert. Aveva un'ottima vista sul Blackfriars Bridge, e la ruota panoramica si scorgeva in lontananza. I Ministri avevano deciso di mantenere un basso profilo, e allo stesso tempo di arredare la loro casa in stile minimalista, per dare un'immagine di modernità ed eleganza. Albus, però, aveva progettato una stanza segreta, accessibile solo a lui e al compagno, dotata di un grande camino, imponenti librerie, soffitto a cassettoni e poltrone da lettura pesantemente decorate in stile vittoriano, che gli ricordavano l'epoca in cui era cresciuto. 

Gettò uno sguardo alla strada affollata, in cui i Babbani si affrettavano a sbrigare le loro compere sotto i lampioni artificiali, dalle luci blu e viola. Studi scientifici babbani, ai quali avevano collaborato un paio di dipendenti dell'Ufficio Misteri, avevano dimostrato che quei colori avevano un effetto calmante sui passanti. Da quando erano stati adottati in tutto il Regno Unito, il tasso di criminalità era sceso del 15 per cento. 

Ovviamente, Albus e Gellert non dovevano più nascondersi agli occhi della popolazione non-magica, da quando il Ministro Babbano aveva riconosciuto pubblicamente l'esistenza dei maghi. Quindici anni dopo, la convivenza tra le due comunità era ormai quasi del tutto pacifica, anche se in alcuni casi i maghi si erano difesi dalle provocazioni dei Babbani con un po' troppa violenza. Se non fosse stato per Albus, Gellert non avrebbe fatto nulla per mettere un freno all'irruenza dei Purosangue e dei maghi ostili ai Babbani, che spesso Schiantavano o facevano levitare quelli tanto incauti da puntare su di loro quelle maniglie nere e metalliche che chiamavano 'pistole' e che, invece di incantesimi, sparavano pallini di ferro. 

Gli scontri armati erano diventati sempre più rari, e anche la stampa sovversiva che incitava i Babbani a scendere in massa contro i maghi, calcolando che fossero meno del 20 per cento dell'intera popolazione, era stata stroncata sul nascere dalla collaborazione tra i due Ministeri. La dimostrazione piuttosto eloquente di Gellert che 'un mago mediocre valeva quanto cinque Babbani' aveva spinto l'Altro Ministro e tutto il suo gabinetto a prendere misure drastiche. 

Per i primi anni era stata in funzione una severissima censura, e la politica, per la stampa Babbana, era stata quasi un argomento tabù, al di là delle versioni ufficiali che uscivano dal numero 10 di Downing Street. 

Quella sera, se un qualsiasi Babbano avesse guardato in su, avrebbe potuto vedere l'adunco naso del Ministro Silente che appannava il vetro, aggrottando la fronte in rughe di preoccupazione. Il Ministero che aveva scelto di condividere con il compagno somigliava sempre più a una dittatura. 

_Potere ai maghi. Per il Bene Superiore._

Gellert aveva quasi realizzato il proprio sogno, alla fine. I timori di Harry, Hermione e Alastor erano più che fondati. Il nuovo Ministro della Magia non si era mostrato compiacente come i tre precedenti. Albus aveva avuto il sospetto che il compagno l'avesse Imperiato, poiché manifestava considerevoli sbalzi di umore e sembrava confuso su dettagli che avevano discusso in precedenza. Agli inizi del suo mandato, si era opposto alle scuole speciali e ai luoghi pubblici – palestre, luoghi ricreativi e d'intrattenimento ai quali erano state apportate modifiche magiche, come cinema, negozi, biblioteche e teatri – riservati a maghi e streghe, in quanto i maghi avevano già i loro ritrovi, come Diagon Alley e Hogsmeade, e non avevano alcun bisogno di colonizzare le città Babbane. Il nuovo Ministro era un fautore dell'integrazione tra le due culture, e non riteneva giusto che i maghi prendessero anche i 'loro' spazi, visto che nessun Babbano, invece, poteva accedere ai loro magici ed esclusivi rifugi. 

Albus, che non aveva mai approvato il disegno di legge iniziale, era stato più che disponibile a scendere a compromessi, ma Gellert era stato irremovibile. Aveva mostrato delle ricerche che attestavano che i maghi che avevano ricevuto la lettera per Hogwarts in quella generazione erano in numero nettamente inferiore a quelli della generazione precedente, adducendo una presunta contaminazione Babbana. I maghi avrebbero dovuto preservare il loro sangue e le loro tradizioni e, se proprio insistevano nel godere dei vantaggi della modernità Babbana, impossibile da contenere, lo avrebbero fatto a modo loro, colonizzando aree in cui l'elettricità, presunta responsabile del danno, non avrebbe interferito con la loro magia. 

Albus aveva cercato di spiegargli che non era stato provato alcun nesso tra la diminuzione della popolazione magica e l'esposizione alla tecnologia Babbana, ma Gellert non aveva ascoltato. Ultimamente, non lo faceva mai. Poche settimane dopo aver differito la firma del Decreto per la Ragionevole Salvaguardia della Comunità Magica, il Primo Ministro era stato ricoverato in una clinica privata di Londra per 'esaurimento nervoso', e la sua vice, molto più compiacente e certo non immune al fascino di Gellert, era stata fin troppo ansiosa di sostituirlo. 

La verità era che neanche Albus sapeva se Gellert fosse implicato in tutta la faccenda. I tempi non coincidevano, e sicuramente il Ministro recava i postumi di un grande stress da super lavoro, ma Albus non dubitava che il compagno avrebbe anche potuto lasciare il lavoro sporco a qualcun altro. Lo preoccupava quanto poco riuscisse a controllarlo. Aveva visto i segni di quel graduale cambiamento in Gellert, ma lo aveva accettato senza intervenire o combattere quando era in tempo, pensando che fosse solo una fase. Quando infine aveva cercato il confronto diretto con Gellert, però, gridandogli, oltre ai suoi sospetti, che gli aveva taciuto apposta del compleanno di Salazar, perché non si fidava più di lui, aveva capito la portata del proprio errore. Gellert si era infuriato con lui. La loro assenza al compleanno di uno dei figli dei Potter, un'occasione alla quale non erano mai mancati, rischiava di farsi sentire sull'opinione pubblica. Dopotutto, Harry era ancora venerato come il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, e c'era una frangia della popolazione che sosteneva che fosse lui l'eroe, il più adatto a prendere il potere. 

Albus sapeva che c'era molto di più: Gellert non si lasciava sfuggire alcuna occasione per tenere d'occhio Salazar, che fin da piccolo, in quanto figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix, i loro nemici, aveva eletto come rivale. Salazar non portava alcuna cicatrice in fronte, ma Grindelwald l'aveva designato ugualmente come il suo avversario più temibile, dal quale avrebbe dovuto guardarsi. 

Durante il loro ultimo litigio, Albus non aveva cavato un proverbiale ragno da un buco. Gellert aveva cercato di riappacificarsi con lui come faceva sempre, attraverso il sesso, ma l'altro aveva estratto la bacchetta. Prima che potessero iniziare a duellare, però, il compagno gli aveva scagliato una Fattura Pungente e gli aveva immobilizzato entrambi i polsi con dei tentacoli oscuri. 

“ _Non hai ancora capito che sei solo un burattino, Albus? Sono io a detenere il vero potere. Io soltanto ho realizzato e messo in atto tutto questo. Tu sei stato a guardare, rallentandomi, è vero, ma fornendomi anche un alibi perfetto. L'immagine del professore austero e diplomatico che ancora ti porti attaccata mi ha fatto comodo: mi ha dato credibilità, e in un paio di occasioni i tuoi scrupoli mi hanno salvato dal collasso che seguire la mia impulsività avrebbe certamente provocato, lo ammetto. Ma ora i momenti di crisi sono superati, e neanche tu puoi più ostacolarmi. Ti sei adagiato negli allori, la tua magia non può competere con la mia come allora. La tua Bacchetta di Sambuco, che mi avevi vinto a suo tempo, perché io te lo permisi, è stata distrutta. Sono il più forte, Albus, in tutti gli aspetti: nel potere, nel carattere, a letto...”_

Albus si era Smaterializzato da Harry, ma qualcosa – la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, la delusione per la sua scarsa leadership – gli aveva impedito di confessargli la gravità della loro situazione. Era un Ministro solo di nome, ormai, e se ne vergognava profondamente. 

In cosa aveva sbagliato? Era stato tutto un errore, fin da subito, pensare di poter dividere il potere con Gellert, illudersi che fosse cambiato soltanto perché si era pentito per amore, riacquistando un'anima integra? La stragrande maggioranza delle persone non possedeva un Horcrux, eppure molte di loro compivano scelte moralmente discutibili. 

Albus aveva vagato come un'anima in pena per le vie di Londra, confondendosi tra i normali passanti, prima di decidersi a tornare a casa. 

Casa era dove c'era Gellert. 

Eppure, quell'appartamento ormai gli risultava soffocante e stonato, un inganno, così come le loro vite illecitamente, e per ben due volte, sottratte alla morte. Aveva provato l'impulso di confessare tutto a Harry, pregandolo di rimanere da lui finché non avessero ideato una strategia per rimettere a posto Gellert, ma la lealtà nei confronti del compagno era prevalsa. Quella, e la preoccupazione che Gellert avrebbe potuto davvero scatenare una guerra contro di loro e vincere. 

E fare del male a Harry, l'unica cosa buona che gli era rimasta, che aveva sempre cercato di proteggere, e a tutta la sua meravigliosa famiglia. Infine, Albus non aveva avuto la forza di commettere quel tradimento contro il compagno di una vita, anche se sarebbe stato il mondo magico a pagare, ancora una volta, per la sua debolezza... 

“Albus. Sei tornato.” 

Gellert appese all'appendiabiti il mantello blu con gli alamari dorati, esibendo un meraviglioso completo scuro, decorato con due bacchette iscritte in un triangolo, il simbolo del loro mandato. I capelli ricci, di un biondo forse più chiaro di quando era ragazzo ma ancora folti, gli ricadevano lucidi fino a metà schiena, e gli occhi verdi, brillanti e dal taglio felino, lo scrutarono con quella che sembrava sincera preoccupazione. Quelle labbra morbide e sensuali, eppure forti e decise, che conosceva tanto bene, s'incurvarono in un sorriso colpevole. 

“Ti prego di scusarmi. Ero proprio arrabbiato per la faccenda dei Potter, e tutti questi impegni al Ministero... ho perso il controllo. Andiamo a cena fuori?” 

Si avvicinò, e le sue mani grandi e capaci gli strinsero i polsi ancora arrossati. Albus sentì un improvviso calore diffondersi lì dove premevano le sue dita, e i segni scomparvero immediatamente. 

“Mi dispiace davvero, davvero tanto. Non succederà più” continuò Gellert. “Sono così irruento, è uno dei miei più grandi difetti. Sai che non avrei mai potuto fare niente senza di te. _Lo sai._ ” 

Albus rimase in silenzio. Gellert lo stava guardando, il ritratto della mortificazione e gli occhi appena lucidi. Era perfetto. Così assurdamente, meravigliosamente perfetto. Anche sulla soglia dei quarant'anni, era l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto. Albus aveva pensato che il fuoco delle sue idee si sarebbe attenuato con il giudizio della maturità, invece non aveva fatto che divampare, consumando e bruciando tutto ciò che trovava a ostacolarlo. Avrebbe tanto voluto dispiacersene, eppure, in un certo qual modo, ne era orgoglioso. Gellert conservava ancora intatta tutta la passione che l'aveva fatto innamorare perdutamente di lui quando l'aveva conosciuto, insieme alla forza e al carisma che emanavano da lui, permettendogli di realizzare anche i suoi progetti più folli. Da tempo non si limitava più a sognare: creava e, l'attimo dopo, metteva in pratica. 

“Come faccio a sapere che ti dispiace davvero, e che non sia un tuo tentativo di manipolazione?” chiese Albus, cercando di mantenersi freddo e distante. 

Con tutte le altre persone del mondo, il suo sguardo azzurro e penetrante, che radiografava l'interlocutore come se potesse mettergli a nudo anche l'anima, funzionava alla perfezione. Con Gellert, dopo pochi attimi si faceva offuscato. Albus si perdeva nel suo sguardo verde e liquido; il suo sguardo scendeva ad ammirare la perfezione degli zigomi chiari e cesellati, appena cosparsi da qualche efelide, ed era calamitato da quella meravigliosa, dannata bocca. L'amore che provava per lui non era diminuito in tutti quegli anni di vita comune, anzi, se possibile, era aumentato di giorno in giorno. 

“Non puoi saperlo” disse Gellert, serafico. Fece un altro passo avanti, arrotolandosi una lunga ciocca di capelli di Albus intorno al dito. “Ma un maestro della manipolazione come te dovrebbe essere abbastanza bravo da riconoscere un suo simile.” 

“Mi distrai” mormorò Albus, senza pensare. “Avevi detto di andare a cena?” 

Era una resa, lo sapeva. Stava di nuovo accettando le sue condizioni senza neanche contrattare. Avrebbe dovuto discutere più a lungo con lui, offrirsi di svolgere meno compiti di rappresentanza, tenere più discorsi, trattare lui con la nuova Ministra in carica e pretendere dettagliate spiegazioni... 

“Sono affamato.” 

Gellert tenne gli occhi fissi nei suoi, poi gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. Era poco più basso di lui, dovette alzare il viso per farlo. I suoi fianchi si mossero in un movimento che Albus conosceva bene, e presto si ritrovò con la schiena contro il davanzale. 

Le labbra di Gellert lo divoravano, i fianchi che sfregavano contro i suoi. Dita carezzevoli s'intrecciarono ai suoi capelli, percorrendone la lunghezza, e braccia forti lo spinsero ancora contro il muro, serrandolo in una morsa familiare. Gellert interruppe il bacio e passò a occuparsi del suo collo, soffiandogli aria calda sulla pelle e stuzzicandolo. “La tua pelle. I tuoi capelli... li adoro. No, non andremo a cena. Dopotutto il cibo è solo un'anticamera preparatoria al sesso...” 

“Gellert...” Albus sapeva che il compagno non fingeva, non quando diventava così sconnesso, la voce roca dal desiderio e i movimenti predatori. 

“Ti prego... fai l'amore con me” continuò Gellert, sollevandolo di peso sul davanzale e baciandolo. La sua testa gli affondava nel collo, gli aveva allargato le gambe e le sue mani iniziarono a stuzzicarlo, prepotenti e audaci, ormai padrone di quel corpo che conoscevano così bene. Albus gemette, e le dita dell'altro andarono ad accarezzargli il viso, le labbra, il collo, slacciandogli i primi bottoni del completo. Aveva la pelle sempre così calda, eppure fresca, e il suo odore intenso di magia, pergamena e avventure all'aperto gli fece andare il sangue al cervello... 

“Ti voglio così tanto” mormorò Gellert. “Sempre di più.” 

Il suo tono di sorpresa era troppo autentico: era lo stesso sentimento che provava Albus. 

_Dimmi che non stai fingendo_ , pensò lui, incontrando i suoi occhi ormai scuri come smeraldi e completamente sciolti dal desiderio. _Oppure sei sincero, a modo tuo, ma puoi comunque fare entrambe le cose. Sorridere, e mentire, e ingannare... e Imperiare, Obliviare, Uccidere._

Albus fece per scostarlo, ma Gellert intuì quei pensieri. “Leggimi, Albus. Fallo, se è ciò di cui hai bisogno per fidarti di me.” 

Il suo viso esprimeva soltanto fiducia, sincerità e delusione. Albus non ebbe neanche bisogno della Legilimanzia. Sfiorò la sua gola, pulsante per i battiti del cuore accelerati, le sue labbra semiaperte, poi gli prese entrambe le mani, che tremarono nella sua stretta. 

_Ti amo. Ti desidero fino a morire._

Albus sorrise. Non aveva mai avuto motivo di dubitare di quello. Gellert non aveva mai guardato un'altra persona, uomo o donna, mago o Babbano, né aveva mai cercato distrazioni altrove. Tornava sempre a casa da lui appena possibile, tutte le sere, e ogni notte dormivano insieme. Era stata l'abitudine a riportare Albus a casa loro quella sera stessa. A parte per dei viaggi ufficiali, in cui avevano dovuto separarsi per svolgere al meglio i loro compiti, avevano sempre condiviso lo stesso letto.   
“I Babbani staranno ammirando lo spettacolo.” Gellert interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, sporgendosi oltre Albus, abbarbicato a lui, per spiare dalla finestra. Il suo sorriso si allargò. “Andiamo in camera” cedette Albus e, come tutte le volte, nel dirlo gli sembrò di aver vinto. 

*   
  


_Più forte della morte è l'amore._

Era sempre così con Gellert, come morire ogni volta. Albus si sentiva annegare, completamente avvolto e amato da quel fuoco che costituiva l'essenza dell'amante. Poteva essere calmo e paziente, come la scintilla che covava sotto la cenere. Lo era stato quella notte, facendolo impazzire, prima di dargli tutto se stesso e prendergli altrettanto. 

Gellert non conosceva mezze misure. Albus se lo sentiva ancora dentro, la mattina dopo. L'amante era già in piedi, il corpo nudo che si era fatto più robusto e possente negli anni. Era troppo orgoglioso per non prendersene cura; sapeva inoltre che il proprio aspetto rappresentava una considerevole arma da usare a proprio vantaggio. Tom Riddle, nella sua seconda Rinascita, aveva provato a imitarlo, ma non c'era mai riuscito. In ogni cosa, pensò Albus, era stato inferiore a lui. Si preoccupò di nuovo, perché l'aveva mentalmente paragonato a un potente Mago Oscuro, ma Gellert non lo era. _Non in quella vita. Mai più._

Le parole di Gellert quella notte, prima di sprofondare nel sonno abbracciato a lui, i capelli che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e il respiro ancora ansante, non avevano fatto che aumentare la sua preoccupazione.   
_“Per sempre. Sarà così per sempre.”_

Albus avrebbe voluto che quelle parole si riferissero al loro amore, ma sapeva che c'era molto di più in gioco: la loro giovinezza, il loro potere. Gellert avrebbe voluto vivere in eterno, per sempre attraente e per sempre all'apice. Non avrebbe mai spezzato l'anima di nuovo, non ora che capiva la bellezza di un'anima integra, e non sarebbe mai stato Padrone della Morte, non con la Bacchetta di Sambuco spezzata. Forse avrebbe potuto fabbricare una Pietra Filosofale, ma Albus dubitava che quell'antica soluzione lo ispirasse. 

La carica babbana di Primo Ministro durava solo per cinque anni. Teoricamente, però, non c'era un limite al suo corrispettivo magico. Un Ministro poteva rimanere tale vita natural durante, a meno che non fosse la comunità stessa a chiedere le sue dimissioni. Cosa che, per come stavano le cose, poteva anche non accadere mai. 

Gellert si stiracchiò pigramente come un gatto, si vestì di tutto punto con un unico colpo di bacchetta – in divisa ufficiale, rossa fiammante a strisce bianche e blu, era semplicemente abbagliante – e gli sorrise. 

“Andrò a Hogwarts. Salazar Riddle-Potter deve avere il nostro regalo. Dopotutto, sedici anni non si compiono tutti i giorni.” 

Albus rabbrividì. Sedici anni, la stessa età in cui Gellert era stato espulso da Durmstrang e aveva intrapreso la ricerca dei Doni. Era nell'estate di quell'anno che l'aveva incontrato e lo aveva fatto innamorare di lui, cambiando per sempre il corso della sua esistenza. 

Si chiese, per la prima volta, se tutta quella fame e ansia di vivere del compagno, realizzando tutto e subito, non fosse in realtà una corsa all'indietro per recuperare l'adolescenza perduta. In spirito, Gellert Grindelwald aveva ancora sedici anni. Il compagno lo baciò a fior di labbra, prima di compiere un'elegante Smaterializzazione. 

Albus strinse più forte le lenzuola, preoccupato per Salazar, e valutando se inviare un Gufo di avvertimento a lui o a Harry. Entrambe le ipotesi gli parvero ridicole. Non c'era ragione per la quale un Ministro non avrebbe dovuto far visita a Hogwarts, e se la sua posta fosse stata intercettata... 

Albus sospirò e alzò gli occhi sul trespolo vuoto di Fanny. In passato, la fenice si era presa cura delle ferite di Gellert, cantando per lui e apprezzando le sue carezze. Gellert la sfamava e lei lo beccava amichevolmente, tanto che Albus aveva scherzato sul fatto che potesse preferire lui come padrone. In realtà, quell'approvazione da parte di una creatura così devota, rara e immortale gli aveva fatto un immenso piacere. 

Albus sapeva che era un segno molto triste ed eloquente se la Fenice ricercava sempre meno spesso la loro compagnia. 

* 

Louis tolse il libro d'incantesimi di mano a Rose, e la cugina sbuffò. Le aveva inviato un gufo per farla salire nel suo dormitorio, visto che erano scesi tutti per il pranzo. Lei era arrivata poco dopo, scocciata, e senza trovare niente di meglio da fare che mettersi a leggere. Louis sapeva che era il suo modo di allontanare i pensieri e ritardare le cose che non voleva affrontare, seppellirsi nelle pagine di qualsiasi libro, anche se la sua fronte era talmente aggrottata che gli parve di sentire il rumore dei suoi pensieri. 

“Sfruttiamo il tempo in maniera più proficua, _ma chérie_.” 

Louis le rubò un bacio leggero. Adorava le sue labbra morbide e rosee. I cugini non si somigliavano particolarmente. Rose aveva ripreso la fulgida bellezza del lato Veela, rivaleggiando anche con la leggendaria bisnonna: corporatura snella, curve sensuali e ben proporzionate, occhi azzurri come cieli estivi e capelli biondi folti e naturalmente ondulati. Louis, però, aveva ripreso il fascino di famiglia e il carisma un po' avventato del padre, Bill Weasley, insieme a un'indomabile chioma di capelli rossi e a un fisico slanciato e muscoloso. L'orecchino zannuto e i tatuaggi sempre in aumento, a marchiare le occasioni importanti, erano soltanto un bonus aggiunto.   
La cugina si scostò, irritata. “Non mi va, Lou.” 

“Ok.” Si allontanò immediatamente, sedendosi sul letto accanto al suo, rimasto vuoto. “Ma almeno _parliamo_.”   
“Di cosa?” Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, la bocca a cuore che s'imbronciava in una perfetta imitazione di quella della madre, Gabrielle. Quando metteva su quell'espressione, suo marito Ron avrebbe scalato le montagne soltanto per farla sorridere. 

“Del tempo?” fece Louis, caustico, senza che l'incantevole broncio di Rose gli facesse più il minimo effetto. Cosa che doveva già ritenere, di per sé, abbastanza grave. “Di _Sal_ , cazzo!” 

“Non c'è bisogno di parlarne, tanto lo so che hai la testa sempre lì.” 

Rose incrociò elegantemente le gambe e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, contemplando col naso all'insù la volta semovente del loro dormitorio, decorato da costellazioni e antiche massime latine. Meditare guardando la volta celeste, ricordandosi della propria piccolezza e mediocrità rispetto alla vastità dell'infinito, avrebbe dovuto aiutare i Corvonero nella ricerca della saggezza, anche a giornata conclusa. Al momento, Louis non lo trovava un pensiero molto confortante. 

“Perché, tu no?” 

Louis fece per passarle un braccio intorno alle spalle. Voleva soltanto accarezzarle i capelli e farla stendere sul suo petto, in modo che si rilassasse e finalmente si sfogasse senza più freni. Doveva farlo periodicamente, altrimenti diventava davvero temibile e furiosa come una Veela alla quale avessero sottratto la preda. 

“Louis, no!” Rose si alzò di scatto e andò alla finestra, gettandosi all'indietro i lunghi capelli argentei. La luce di un pallido sole filtrava dalle tende. “Dico davvero, non voglio farlo mai più.” 

“Con Sal? Dubito che ricapiti.” Louis si alzò a sua volta, mantenendosi a rispettosa distanza. Era impossibile non percepire l'ondata di rimpianto nella propria voce, e si sentì patetico per questo. Era sempre stato lui a condurre le regole del gioco, elevando il divertimento e lo sfogo di sani impulsi fisici a una forma d'arte. “È stato troppo pesante, per te? Farlo con tutti e due, intendo. Sembravi convinta, e...” 

“Lo so” mormorò Rose, a bassa voce. Abbassò la testa, sconfitta. Non le si addiceva, quell'atteggiamento debole e rassegnato. Louis si preoccupò davvero. 

“Avevamo concordato che in due avremmo avuto più possibilità, che neanche Sal sarebbe stato tanto pazzo da dirci di no! Ne avevamo discusso a lungo, pianificato nei dettagli, ed è andata _bene_... beh, bene è usare l'eufemismo più grande della storia, ma insomma, non mi sembrava che ti fosse dispiaciuto, no? _Rose_.” 

Louis, cauto, le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Rose era scossa dai singhiozzi. 

“Non so più cosa voglio” mormorò. “Sal fa finta di niente, e tu vuoi riprendere i nostri... _giochetti_ come se niente fosse.”   
Louis inspirò lentamente. Se era uno di quei discorsi alla 'voi maschi avete la sensibilità di un troll ritardato', decisamente non ce la poteva fare. Se Rose aveva dei ripensamenti, perché non l'aveva detto subito? Oppure erano arrivati dopo... ma perché? 

“Ascolta, anche a me manca Sal” tentò di confortarla, spiccio. “Il giorno dopo, sul treno, quando l'ho salutato...” 

“Te lo stavi mangiando con gli occhi” ricordò lei, tirando su col naso e asciugandoselo con la manica.   
“Già” fece lui, cupo. Avrebbe voluto soltanto baciarlo e sbatterlo nel primo compartimento disponibile, stenderlo sui sedili e ripetere l'esperienza della notte finché non fossero arrivati a Hogwarts. Ma Sal l'aveva salutato come se niente fosse, con un sorriso che era durato appena un attimo di troppo, ed era stato perfettamente normale anche con Rose, se non per la gentilezza con cui le aveva offerto di portarle il baule. “Avevamo deciso così. _Solo amici_ , e Sal ci sta riuscendo alla grande. Siamo stati una prima esperienza fantastica per lui, ed era quello che volevamo, no? Che si sciogliesse un po', e si divertisse, e non pensasse, e ovviamente...” 

“... e ovviamente sono almeno due anni che hai fantasie sessuali su di lui e vuoi farci un giro” concluse Rose, amara. Se non altro, aveva smesso di piangere. 

“Beh, chi non lo vorrebbe!” sbottò Louis, esasperato. Per la frustrazione, il vetro della finestra s'incrinò, spaccandosi in due, e le tendine caddero sul pavimento. Non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che aveva compiuto una magia accidentale, e l'aveva fatto semplicemente _pensando_ a Sal. 

Quello voleva dire essere nei casini. 

“Almeno tu sai quello che vuoi. T'invidio.” Rose, finalmente, poggiò la mano sulla sua.   
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia rosse, fingendo di non capire. 

“Vuoi Sal. Cosa faresti pur di averlo un'altra volta? Magari qui, adesso. Baciarlo di nuovo e spogliarlo lentamente, toccare quella sua pelle liscia e fresca, e _morderlo_...” 

Louis emise un basso ringhio. Poche parole, e già minacciava di esplodere. “Smettila, Rose.” 

Avere Sal sotto di lui, abbracciarlo ed esplorare il suo corpo come se fossero stati amanti, era stata l'esperienza più bella della sua vita. Dargli piacere, ascoltare i gemiti che uscivano dalle sue labbra e provocargliene ancora, sentire il corpo che aderiva e s'inarcava contro il proprio... 

“Cosa faresti per averlo ancora?” insisté lei. 

“Qualsiasi cosa. Tutto” confessò Louis, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. 

“Ecco, almeno tu lo sai” sospirò tristemente Rose. “Io non so niente, capisci? Scusami per prima. Lo so che mi vuoi bene, che i nostri non sono soltanto giochetti... ma non voglio che continuino. Né con Sal, né... tra di noi.” 

“Non ti piaccio più?” 

“Tu mi piacerai sempre, Louis” ammise sinceramente Rose. “E anche Sal. Credo che amerò entrambi per sempre. Vi farei scudo col mio corpo e mi sorbirei tutti i tuoi discorsi sul Quidditch e tutti gli ostinati silenzi di Sal fino alla fine dei miei giorni, ma non voglio stare con nessuno di voi due. Lo so, non ha il minimo senso.” 

“Ne ha, invece” la rassicurò Louis. “Ami entrambi, ma non sei innamorata di nessuno. Per un Corvonero, è perfettamente logico. E significa che tieni alla tua pace mentale, il che dimostra un sano spirito di autoconservazione.” 

Rose accennò un sorriso. “Ne ho parlato con Estella. Lei... sembra capire. Oh, non ti allarmare, Louis, sai che non lo dirà a nessuno!” 

“E a chi potrebbe dirlo” commentò lui, con una punta di acidità. Estella non gli era mai stata particolarmente simpatica. Era chiusa, sulle sue, e niente sembrava attirare il suo interesse. In effetti, era strano che non se la intendesse con Sal, visto che anche lui aveva tratti simili... ma Sal era unico per Louis, e incredibilmente più bello. Lo irritava comunque da morire non sapere cosa stesse tramando. 

“T'innamorerai anche tu, Rosie, e vorrai non averlo fatto.” 

Rose scosse la testa, scettica. “Innamorarmi di un altro, dopo che non ci siete riusciti voi due? A volte mi chiedo cos'abbia di sbagliato. James Potter è il sogno di ogni ragazza, eppure l'ho scaricato dopo appena tre appuntamenti...” interruppe quelle riflessioni, guardando il cugino a bocca aperta. “Che vuol dire, 't'innamorerai anche tu'? Parli per esperienza? Non ti sarai _innamorato_ di Sal?” 

Louis voltò lo sguardo, arrossendo. Non gli capitava mai, maledizione! “È solo attrazione” minimizzò, scrollando le spalle. “Mi passerà.” 

Gli _doveva_ passare, e in fretta! Non c'era verso, avrebbe usato qualsiasi modo, sarebbe stato lontano da Sal, sarebbe uscito con qualcun altro... chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare all'unico ricordo, conservato gelosamente nel piccolo Pensatoio che si era fabbricato da sé, che riviveva tutte le notti. Lui e Salazar, insieme. Quella notte era stata solo un assaggio di ciò che poteva essere, ed era una tortura volerne sempre di più, continuare a ossessionarsi in quel modo... ma forse presto o tardi si sarebbe stancato di riviverla ossessivamente. Almeno, doveva sperarci. 

Rose lo baciò sulla guancia, rivolgendogli un'occhiata compassionevole. “E così il predatore è diventato preda.” 

“No. No, no, no. Stai dando troppa importanza a questa cosa...” 

“Lou. Non è poi così tremendo, sai? Sal l'ha adorato. Se gli chiedessi di uscire, così, senza impegno...”   
“E rovinare la nostra amicizia? Mi renderei ridicolo! Certo, non mi riderebbe mai in faccia, ma mi guarderebbe come se gli facessi pietà, lo deluderei e mi direbbe di no, in modo gentile, certo, ma credi che poi tornerebbe tutto come prima? E poi tanto lo so che vuole uscire con Malfoy. Quello stronzetto Serpeverde, e io che gli ho spianato il terreno!” 

“Lou, calmati, andiamo. Io mi preoccuperei di più di dove sparisce Sal. Lo vediamo sempre meno!” 

“Sai cosa? Non m'importa. Se ne può andare al diavolo!” Louis non lo pensava veramente, non quando aveva la sensazione che Sal avrebbe finito per correre un pericolo mortale a forza di tenere tutti quei segreti. E prima o poi li avrebbe coinvolti tutti. Sperò che non distruggesse l'intero mondo magico, nel frattempo. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Albus, quando si fosse calmato e fosse tornato a ragionare lucidamente. Anche se era il miglior amico di quella piattola di Malfoy, Albus teneva al fratello, per quanto non fosse molto espansivo nel dimostrarlo. 

Rose lo abbracciò da dietro e iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli, come faceva Fleur quando era molto piccolo. “Non ti dispiace... se da adesso ci comporteremo come normali cugini, vero?” 

Si guardarono, e Louis la baciò a lungo sulle labbra, abbracciandola stretta. “No. Doveva succedere, prima o poi. Dopotutto siamo cugini da entrambe le parti.” Rose annuì. Le loro madri erano sorelle, e i loro padri fratelli. Se si fossero sposati e avessero avuto figli, i Weasley rischiavano di finire peggio dei Black: folli e con pericolose tare e malattie genetiche. 

“Lou? Sono contenta che sia stato tu il primo. E di tutto quel che c'è stato tra noi... grazie.”   
“Anch'io, Rosie. Nessun rimpianto.” 

Le prese la mano, un po' triste per quell'addio. Poteva sembrare uno spaccone, ma in realtà odiava le cose che finivano, si rompevano, se ne andavano. Un periodo della sua vita si era concluso prima del previsto, e non aveva la minima idea di ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo.   
“Louis? Quando dici che faresti di tutto per stare di nuovo con Sal...?” 

“Rose, _ti prego_.” 

Erano ormai fuori dal dormitorio. Al primo anno, Louis non vedeva l'ora di uscire, per poi bussare e sentirsi rivolgere un nuovo indovinello dall'aquila di bronzo. Teneva anche una rubrica con i suoi preferiti, e deteneva il record di Corvonero-mai-rimasto-fuori-dalla-porta per tre anni consecutivi. 

“Giuro che non dirò più una parola, se risponderai a un'ultima domanda. Ultimissima, promesso!” 

“E va bene, spara” si rassegnò Louis. Quando voleva, Rose sapeva essere più fastidiosa di Tonks. 

“Saresti disposto a stare sotto, con Sal?” 

Louis s'infiammò. “Lo sai come la penso sull'argomento. Sei un vero uomo, a prescindere dal sesso dei tuoi amanti, finché stai sopra. Lo dicevano anche gli antichi, è la concezione classica del sesso. La più nobile.” 

Rose sbuffò, come al solito esasperata dal fatto che una persona tanto intelligente si facesse inutili paranoie. Forse aveva ereditato dei geni Weasley che recavano l'insegna al neon 'stupidità congenita da macho.' 

“Beh, Sal non si è fatto tanti problemi, eppure la sua virilità non è diminuita per questo.” 

Louis annuì. Sal gli dava l'impressione di uno a cui, nel profondo, piaceva comandare, ed era stato per quello che aveva trovato così delizioso sottometterlo. Pensò che Scorpius Malfoy gli avrebbe dato campo libero praticamente in tutto, visto che tra l'altro gridava 'passivo' da tutti i pori. Se Louis ci aveva provato con lui l'anno prima, era anche per distoglierlo da Sal. Per quanto fosse appetitoso, un Weasley non sarebbe mai stato orgoglioso di uscire con un Malfoy, ma sarebbe stato ancor più oltraggiato per dover competere con lui. 

No, non c'era competizione e non ci sarebbe mai stata. Lui e Sal dovevano restare migliori amici, ed era già tanto che Sal non si fosse accorto di niente. Ma lui raramente notava qualcosa, al di là di sé stesso e dei propri pensieri. Qualsiasi persona avrebbe odiato quel suo atteggiamento, e in circostanze normali Louis avrebbe provato il desiderio di affatturarlo, appenderlo per i piedi e fargli il solletico, o fargli passare un brutto quarto d'ora con una Pasticca Vomitosa o una Mou Mollelingua. Sal lo irritava e lo esasperava; era, per molti versi, il suo esatto opposto, eppure non poteva farne a meno. 

“Lou?” fece Rose, entrando nella luminosa e imponente Sala Grande. 

Aveva iniziato a piovere. Individuò la testa scura di Sal, china su un libro. Albus e Scorpius, seduti all'estremità del tavolo di Serpeverde in modo di avvicinarsi a lui, sembravano aver fatto pace, ma non riuscivano ad attirare la sua attenzione. 

“Che c'è?” chiese lui, distratto e vagamente confortato dal fatto che Sal stesse ignorando Malfoy... insieme a tutto il resto del mondo, incluso se stesso. 

“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. E chi tace acconsente.” 

La cugina rise e si avviò al tavolo di Corvonero, senza fornire possibilità di replica a un Louis che, per una volta, era rimasto senza parole. 


	6. Altri Basilischi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal e Scorpius sono interrotti in modo imprevisto...

VI. Altri Basilischi

Sal chiuse il libro e sollevò lo sguardo. Albus e Scorpius cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione, seduti così vicini a lui da sconfinare verso il tavolo di Corvonero. Li aveva notati, in un angolo della mente, ma era facile cancellare tutto ciò che non catturava la sua attenzione al momento presente.

Rivolse un cenno del capo ad Al. Gli bastava poco per intendersi con il fratello e, anche se ultimamente non avevano coltivato molto il loro rapporto, tra lui e Albus c'erano un rispetto e una comprensione reciproca che difficilmente avrebbe potuto trovare in altri. Il fratello ricambiò, ma distolse lo sguardo. Era piuttosto teso, la mano casualmente stretta al polso di Scorpius. Raramente Al mostrava un'emozione, e Sal intravide un'ombra di sospetto nei suoi occhi, verdi e brillanti come quelli del padre, ma illuminati più da intelligenza e acume, che dal calore e dall'affetto che spesso leggeva in quelli di Harry. Che avesse scoperto qualcosa? Sal temeva sempre di non essere abbastanza cauto. Rose e Louis rispettavano i suoi spazi, la fiducia era la base della loro amicizia. Ma Albus era la sua famiglia... e la famiglia si preoccupava sempre. In ogni caso, meglio un cugino adorante del proprio sangue, che un fratello acquisito diffidente e scontroso.

“Scorp? Ti andrebbe una passeggiata?” Sal accennò un sorriso, sperando che dimenticasse la freddezza che gli aveva riservato negli ultimi giorni.

Scorpius per poco non fece cadere il libro di Sal. Sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso, e un attimo dopo balzò in piedi. “Oh? Sì, sì, certo.” S'illuminò e gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante.

Albus li salutò entrambi, lo sguardo triste, ma Scorpius neanche lo sentì.

È troppo semplice , pensò Sal.

Il cugino teneva il suo passo, anche se lui aveva le gambe più lunghe. Scorp non era molto più basso, ma più esile; aveva una sciarpa verde e argento al collo e i capelli lunghi e biondi che gli volavano in faccia nell'aria sferzante del parco.

Alcuni studenti curiosi si voltarono a guardarli, chiedendosi perché s'inoltrassero verso il campo da Quidditch e la Foresta invece di rientrare a scuola, dove a breve sarebbero cominciate le lezioni. O forse ammiravano due tra gli studenti più famosi e attraenti di Hogwarts: Scorpius Malfoy, proveniente da una famiglia dedita alle Arti Oscure, che si era distinto come Cercatore e viziato combinaguai insofferente delle regole, e Salazar Riddle-Potter, l'enigma vivente, che ancora nessuno sapeva se fosse una grande delusione o un pericolo ancor più grande. Il mistero però attraeva molti, così come la storia di due famiglie Purosangue legate tra loro.

“Pensano che stiamo bene insieme. M'invidiano” commentò Scorpius, compiaciuto, rivolgendo saluti e sorrisi a studenti a caso e mettendogli una mano sul braccio. Poi arrossì, temendo di aver detto troppo.

Sal scrollò impercettibilmente le spalle, divertito. Aveva sentito dire a Louis che il cugino era snervante, capriccioso, insopportabile e manipolatore, un'autentica serpe e in più una sgualdrinella, appena gli si presentava l'occasione. Sal invece lo trovava innocente e adorabile; fin da piccolo gli aveva suscitato tenerezza. Però doveva ammettere che era vero: stavano bene insieme, almeno visivamente.  
“Magari invidiano me” gli rispose, allargando il sorriso e appoggiando l'altra mano su quella di Scorpius, ancora ferma sul proprio braccio. Lui rabbrividì, poi intrecciò le dita alle sue e sollevò lo sguardo.

Sal sapeva cosa vedeva. Somigliava più alla madre, Bellatrix, che a Tom Riddle, anche se entrambi avevano avuto occhi e capelli scuri, pelle pallida e un portamento elegante e sicuro, che calamitava gli sguardi. I suoi occhi erano grandi e dalle lunghe, folte ciglia scure, la bocca generosa fin troppo sensuale e rosea, mentre le labbra di Tom erano state pallide e sottili; gli zigomi alti conferivano un carattere nobile e virile al suo viso altrimenti delicato, addolcito dagli occhi e dai capelli scuri naturalmente ondulati. Sal si era irrobustito, ma la sua figura era naturalmente slanciata e non metteva su peso. Non gli piaceva gran che il proprio aspetto, nonostante tutta la popolazione femminile di Hogwarts, e una parte non trascurabile di quella maschile, dissentissero ampiamente.

“Perché...” iniziò Scorpius, guardandolo negli occhi. Occhi tipicamente Malfoy, grigi e intensi, meno pallidi di quelli di Draco, e con un bordo scuro intorno all'iride, quasi nero.  
“... ti ho evitato?” concluse Sal per lui. “Mi dispiace, è stata una settimana pesante. Ho avuto diverse cose di cui occuparmi.”

“Ci scommetto” disse Scorpius, poi scoppiò a ridere. Louis avrebbe detto che stava usando l'eufemismo del secolo. Il cugino, però, pur essendo dotato di sarcasmo, difficilmente lo usava con lui.  
“Cosa c'è da ridere?” chiese Sal, fingendosi indignato. Era un bene che Scorpius fosse di buonumore, voleva che si sentisse leggero e al sicuro. Voleva fargli delle confidenze di una certa importanza, ma allo stesso tempo non desiderava preoccuparlo troppo.

“Albus ti ha visto scendere nella Camera dei Segreti” gli rivelò lui. Sembrava stranamente calmo e a proprio agio.

“Perché non me lo ha detto? E perché tu lo stai dicendo a me?”

“Io lo sospettavo già. L'anno scorso ti ho visto entrare nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, e papà mi aveva detto che... beh, che ci andava anche lui, al sesto anno, quando...” Scorpius espirò profondamente. “... quando era un Mangiamorte e cercava il modo di uccidere Silente” disse tutto d'un fiato, gli occhi a terra.

“Non sei tu a doverti vergognare dei tuoi genitori” gli fece notare Sal, rassicurante. “Mi dispiace per Draco, dev'essere stato pesante per lui.”

“Oh.” Scorpius annuì, grato. “Sì, è per questo che... beh, ecco, la mamma avrebbe voluto tenermi lontano da tutto, ma papà... ha detto che era meglio che sapessi. Perché non ripetessi i suoi errori.”

“Che sapessi cosa, esattamente?”

“Che le Arti Oscure portano soltanto infelicità. Ti fanno illudere di essere qualcosa di più grande di te, ma ti consumano dentro, e a lungo andare richiedono un prezzo troppo alto... soprattutto se non hai la forza per gestirle. E papà non l'aveva.”

E probabilmente neanche tu, Scorp , pensò Salazar, provando un pungente senso di colpa. Draco aveva acquistato la saggezza a caro prezzo, torturando e quasi uccidendo, e scoprendo di essere troppo debole, o forse troppo buono, per andare fino in fondo. Un ragazzino viziato, montato con le Arti Oscure e gli ideali purosangue fin dall'infanzia. Non aveva avuto una vera scelta. Sal ne provò compassione, e sperò che non fosse necessario far scegliere Scorpius. Draco aveva promesso che avrebbe reso felice l'unico figlio, a qualsiasi costo.

“Le Arti Oscure non richiedono forza. Spesso è qualcosa con cui nasci e basta” disse Sal, aprendosi a sua volta. “Quindi Mirtilla raccontò a Draco della propria morte, e lui capì che era stato il Basilisco nella Camera dei Segreti a ucciderla?”

“Già. Alcuni dettagli trapelarono anni fa, quando la moglie di Ron, Gabrielle Weasley, rilasciò quelle interviste alla Skeeter.”

“Harry mi ha detto che quell'episodio mise a dura prova la loro amicizia” ricordò Sal.

“Ma pensavo che il Basilisco fosse morto... quindi cosa fai nella Camera?”

“È vero, Harry uccise il Basilisco” disse Salazar, senza battere ciglio. Non pensava che Scorpius fosse pronto per affrontare l'argomento. Di sicuro, lui non lo era. Tanto valeva divertirsi un po'. “Ma ho trovato altre stanze, e sono quasi tutte occupate dai suoi eredi.”

“I suoi eredi?” Il sangue di Scorpius gli defluì dal viso. “Vuoi dire... altri basilischi?”

“No, cuccioli di foca” Sal sbuffò, impaziente e assolutamente convincente. “Sì, molti altri. Una ventina, l'ultima volta che ho controllato. Si nutrono di se stessi e si riproducono tra loro, quindi in effetti è un po' difficile tenere il conto.”

“V-venti?!” Scorpius tremava e batteva i denti, adesso. “Non... non si possono... uccidere?”

“E come? È già abbastanza difficile parlarci senza guardarli. Continuo a ordinargli in Serpentese di chiudere gli occhi e di non attaccare la scuola, ma sono sempre più assetati di sangue, e i galli, praticamente il loro secondo piatto preferito dopo Mezzosangue e Babbani, sono difficili da trovare. Man mano che crescono – sono già lunghi diversi metri – minacciano di sfondare le pareti della Camera, entrare a Hogwarts e...”

Sal s'interruppe, studiando la reazione di Scorpius. Era sbiancato, sembrava sul punto di svenire. “Moriremo tutti” bisbigliò, mordendosi il labbro.

Sal rimase in silenzio e si trattenne dal ridere, ma un leggero piegamento della bocca dovette tradirlo, perché Scorpius riprese improvvisamente colore e lo spinse con tutto il suo scarso peso. “Stavi scherzando.”

“È così divertente prenderti in giro” commentò lui, per niente pentito.

“Tu. Razza di... stronzo!”

“Ma come, ti sei spaventato? E dire che sei un Malfoy, dovrebbero piacerti i serpenti!”

“Sei malato, non fa ridere, n-non... tu sei... sei...” Scorpius non trovò le parole adatte, si limitò a dargli un pugno sul petto.

“Il degno figlio di mio padre?” suggerì Sal, venendogli in aiuto.

“Sì!” annuì con veemenza, ormai stretto a lui, le unghie conficcate nella sua schiena. “Oh. No, no, davvero. Non volevo dire...” s'interruppe, diviso tra la rabbia e l'imbarazzo.

“Sei carino quando ti arrabbi” lo blandì Sal. Lo abbracciò, soffiandogli nell'orecchio e scompigliandogli i capelli, come Louis aveva fatto con lui. Il suo cuore batteva forte, se per lo spavento o per l'emozione di tenerlo abbracciato, Sal non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

“Sono molto più che carino” mormorò Scorpius, più calmo. “Merlino, Sal, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”  
“A proposito di Merlino” iniziò Sal. “C'è qualcosa che vorrei dirti.”

Aveva ottenuto proprio l'effetto sperato. Scorpius era talmente sollevato di essersi liberato dell'inesistente branco di Basilischi, che qualsiasi alternativa adesso gli sembrava gestibile. Sal non gli aveva detto dell'Horcrux, era una conoscenza proibita che doveva restare tale, ma gli aveva rivelato che Narcissa gli aveva fornito lo specchio che aveva reso possibile il ritorno di Bellatrix, definendolo vagamente 'un raro artefatto oscuro'.

“Ho già sentito parlare di una cosa del genere.” Scorpius aggrottò la fronte. “Nonno Lucius aveva un diario appartenente a Tom Riddle. Papà dice che la zia Bella l'aveva rubato per riportare in vita il Signore Oscuro.”

Sal aggrottò la fronte. Aveva sperato che Scorpius si rivelasse un utile alleato, e in effetti era in possesso d'informazioni preziose delle quali, per sua fortuna, non conosceva il valore, ma temeva che sarebbe stato impossibile mentirgli, se sapeva già quasi tutto.

“Sì, esatto. Qualcosa del genere” disse Sal, lentamente. “Conosci la zia Cissy meglio di me, visto che vive con voi al Manor. Ritieni possibile che sapesse del potere dello specchio, quando me lo regalò cinque anni fa?”

“Pensi che la nonna abbia voluto riportarla in vita? Sul serio?” Gli occhi di Scorpius si spalancarono dall'orrore. “Sal, ma cos'hai in mente? La nonna ti vuole bene, non ti avrebbe mai dato un manufatto oscuro per metterti in pericolo! L'avrebbe tenuto al sicuro, o distrutto. Lei mi ha detto che... che la prozia Bella non stava tanto bene di testa, ecco. Scusami, so che era tua madre, ma...”

Fu il turno di Sal di ridere. Se Scorpius avesse saputo che riviveva giornalmente i ricordi del padre e conversava regolarmente con l'anima della madre, non avrebbe avuto tanta delicatezza. “Scorp, so benissimo che mia madre era una potente Strega Oscura, altrimenti Voldemort non l'avrebbe scelta come compagna.” Né come incubatrice per me, aggiunse mentalmente, ma non lo disse. “In ogni caso, forse tua nonna sa qualcosa di più su quello specchio, e su Bellatrix in generale. Sarebbe possibile parlarci in privato? Prima delle vacanze di Natale, intendo.”

Parlarne con Scorpius rendeva tutta la faccenda più reale, e allo stesso tempo più leggera, come se un peso gli fosse tolto dalle spalle. Per cinque anni, la sua prima preoccupazione era stata mantenere il segreto.

“Certo. Le dirò che voglio vederla alla prossima gita a Hogsmeade, insieme a te. Le farà piacere, è tanto che non viene ai Tre Manici! Le scriverò oggi” decise Scorpius, raggiante.  
“Grazie. Non sai quanto significhi per me.” Salazar gli accarezzò una guancia, sorridendo.

“Comunque, ora il problema principale è come liberarsi di Bellatrix una volta per tutte.”

“Sal... non vuoi davvero ucciderla, giusto? È tua madre!”

“È proprio perché ho esitato a undici anni se mi trovo in questa situazione. Non posso passare la mia vita con questo peso, Scorp. Non posso lasciare che torni in vita e distrugga tutto ciò per cui i nostri genitori hanno lottato! E non posso neanche dire a Harry o alla Preside ciò che ho fatto... è Magia Oscura, capisci? Potrebbero arrestarmi!”

“Ma eri solo un bambino! Non potranno farti niente, non lo sapevi, non...”

“Scorp.” Salazar gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò fisso. “Ascoltami bene. È una cosa che devo fare io. Per la prima volta in cinque anni ho deciso di fidarmi di qualcuno, e ho scelto te. Solo te. Salazar e Merlino hanno detto che la risposta è nel sangue, nel potere degli antichi legami. E tu sei la mia famiglia.”

Scorpius annuì, determinato. La tentazione di passare la palla ad adulti più competenti di lui, che avrebbero potuto occuparsene, era forte, ma era più importante non mostrarsi spaventato e non deludere la fiducia che Sal gli aveva accordato.

“Bene. Come ti ho detto, Salazar Slytherin e Merlino proteggono le altre stanze della Camera dei Segreti, ma sono meno di fantasmi, ombre di polvere messe lì a guardia delle antiche conoscenze. Possono rivelarsi insistenti e fastidiosi, ma non ci faranno del male. In ogni caso, sono stati loro a farmi capire l'importanza del sangue. Tutti i Black tranne Sirius sono stati Slytherin, perché Merlino è stato il primo allievo di Slytherin, e ho controllato: i Malfoy discendono da Guillaume de Male-foi, il fondatore di Beauxbatons e intimo amico di Salazar. I suoi eredi si trasferirono in Inghilterra nel 1066, dopo la Conquista Normanna, e si legarono ai Black e agli Slytherin, sposandosi tra loro per generazioni, fino a oggi. Inoltre Rowena Ravenclaw ebbe un'unica figlia, Helena, che all'epoca si vociferava fosse figlia di Slytherin. Slytherin stesso mi ha detto di averla amata molto, per un periodo.”

“Quindi le nostre famiglie sono legate dall'epoca dei Fondatori. È fantastico, Sal!” Scorpius batté le mani, orgoglioso.

Le nostre famiglie, che hanno prodotto Voldemort e Bellatrix. E me , pensò cupamente Sal, ma non lo disse. “Già. È per questo che il sangue è importante... e che mi serve il tuo aiuto.”

“Ti serve aiuto per uccidere Bellatrix? Sal... io farei qualsiasi cosa per te, ma... u-uccidere la mia prozia... voglio dire, la nonna non ne sarebbe contenta, non credi?” Scorpius tremava al solo pensiero. Finalmente iniziava a rendersi conto, constatò Sal.  
“In primo luogo non la uccideresti, poiché è già morta, e la sua forma, al momento non più di un fantasma, potrebbe riacquistare consistenza: è questa l'alternativa che dobbiamo impedire” gli spiegò Sal, pacato. Meglio non rivelargli che Bellatrix gli sembrava già meno perlacea rispetto al passato. “Inoltre, se tua nonna è all'oscuro, come spero, non le diremo nulla, perciò non si preoccuperà inutilmente. Infine, non è mia intenzione ucciderla, visto che sarebbe troppo pericoloso, se qualcosa dovesse andare storto... e condivido anch'io i tuoi scrupoli.”

Sal lo disse più che altro a beneficio di Scorpius. Era stata la sua esitazione che lo aveva condannato a essere il custode di un pezzo di anima della sua folle e sanguinaria madre. Se avesse potuto ucciderla senza pericolo, non si sarebbe fermato. Non quella volta.

“Come ti ho detto, al momento è intrappolata nella Stanza, ma non lo sarà per sempre. Tuttavia, recentemente ho scoperto che l'Incantesimo di Contenimento per ghoul, fantasmi e spiriti, che ho usato finora per tenerla a bada, può essere reso permanente. Durerà per sempre, capisci? Non ci sarà bisogno di castarlo di nuovo... ed è qui che entri in gioco tu, Scorp.” Sal lo indicò teatralmente, rivolgendogli un sorriso – sperava – sicuro e affascinante. “L'incantesimo è rafforzato dai legami di sangue, e tu ne possiedi uno sia con me, che sono colui che invocherà l'incantesimo, che con Bellatrix, che è lo spirito da contenere. Scendi nella Camera con me, prestami aiuto con la tua magia, e ci libereremo per sempre del problema. Dovrai soltanto seguire le mie istruzioni.”

Scorpius lo guardò, battendo le palpebre e riservandogli l'espressione che voleva dire ' sei un fallimento totale nel comportarti-da-normale-essere-umano.' Hermione avrebbe dovuto ricevere una medaglia per quanto spesso glielo rivolgeva.

“Hai qualche domanda, suppongo?” chiese Sal, sforzandosi per assumere un tono gentile e comprensivo. Non doveva forzarlo, non in quel momento.

Scorpius espirò profondamente. “Mi hai rivelato tutto questo semplicemente perché sono imparentato con te e Bellatrix?” chiese infine.

“No. Ho scelto di fidarmi di te, Scorp. Inoltre possiedi delle conoscenze che la mia famiglia non ha, sai che sono praticamente cresciuto come un Babbano.”

“Vuoi dire perché vengo da una famiglia di Maghi Oscuri.” Scorpius si rabbuiò.

Sal aveva detto la cosa sbagliata. Cercò di riprendere il controllo, giocandosi l'ultima carta. Forse, dopotutto, non valeva neanche la pena. “D'accordo. Era solo una proposta, per liberarci per sempre di una possibile minaccia. Davvero, Scorp, sarebbe stata la soluzione più utile. Nessuno l'avrebbe saputo. Quel che rimane di Bellatrix sarebbe stato per sempre confinato nella Camera, con Merlino e Salazar come occasionale compagnia... il che sarebbe più di quanto si meriti, visto che, se tornasse in vita, si beccherebbe subito l'ergastolo ad Azkaban, o più probabilmente il Bacio del Dissennatore...” Sal vide Scorpius rabbrividire, ma non gliene importò. Era deluso per aver pensato di potersi fidare di lui. “Io mi sarei liberato di un peso, e avresti avuto la mia eterna riconoscenza, ma se non te la senti posso capirlo, e...”

“Non ho detto che non me la sento!” sbottò Scorpius. Sembrava sul punto di esplodere. “È solo il modo in cui la poni, come se stessi parlando di mettere a bollire una pozione! Mi dà i brividi!”

“Non sono dotato di empatia, lo so. Hermione me lo dice sempre. In realtà neanche Albus lo è molto, ma per lui va bene, vero?”

“Non si tratta di questo! Albus è... è normale. Con me lo è, almeno.”

“Mi dispiace di essere anormale, ma considera che non è stata esattamente una mia scelta.”

Sal lo stava guardando, torvo e arrabbiato. Scorpius era quasi in lacrime. “Lo so... mi dispiace. Scusami, io... voglio davvero esserti d'aiuto. Per questo ti ho dato la Pietra.”

“Ecco, continuava a sfuggirmi. Perché me l'hai data?”

“Beh, sospettavo che stessi compiendo qualcosa di oscuro, e visto che sembravi sempre così cupo, ho intuito che la cosa non procedesse bene, e allora ho pensato che avere la Pietra potesse aiutarti...”

“In che modo?”

Scorpius arrossì, guardando a terra e mangiandosi le parole in un mormorio incomprensibile.  
“Cosa?” insisté Sal, a corto di pazienza.

“Pensavo che volessi parlare con i tuoi genitori.”

Salazar sbiancò. Dalla faccia di Scorpius, la delusione e la furia che provava gli si leggevano chiaramente in viso. “Tu pensavi che io volessi parlare con Voldemort, il Mago Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi, e mi hai dato la Pietra per rievocarlo? Di cosa avremmo dovuto chiacchierare, esattamente? Morte e torture? Si può sapere per chi cazzo mi hai preso, Scorp?”

Non poteva sapere che lui non si sarebbe mai liberato di Voldemort, mai...

“Io... io... senti, mi dispiace!” Scorpius, alla fine, era scoppiato a piangere. Diventò sconnesso, terrorizzato dalla profondità del dolore e della rabbia che vedeva incise nel volto di Salazar. Lo guardava in modo così truce, che pensò che volesse Cruciarlo. “Credevo che non fosse pericolosa, visto che sapevo che non funzionava davvero senza gli altri due Doni, e comunque l'avresti avuta presto, insomma, è tua e... e... e tu non mi dici mai niente! Come potevo sapere che...”

“... che non volevo diventare un altro Signore Oscuro?” completò Sal, calmissimo, senza battere le palpebre.  
“P-pensavo semplicemente che ti mancasse la tua famiglia! Anche se erano... Maghi Oscuri... anche mio padre era un Mangiamorte, eppure sarei perso senza di lui!”

“Oh.” Salazar sospirò, esausto. I singhiozzi del cugino iniziavano a dargli seriamente ai nervi, ma finalmente capiva che era in buona fede. “D'accordo, va bene. Calmati, Scorpius. Non sono arrabbiato. Non piangere.”

Scorpius non aveva mai pianto davanti a lui, forse perché sapeva che non l'avrebbe sopportato.

Odiava i pianti, dimostrazione di dolore e sofferenza, debolezza. Così inutili... l'immagine di Tom Riddle bambino tornò a tormentarlo.

Era in una stanza bianca e asettica, la divisa grigia che pendeva floscia dal corpo magro. Singhiozzi, lamenti ovunque. Snervanti, continui, a ogni ora, che chiedevano cibo. Affetto, attenzione, amore... Avrebbe Cruciato tutti quei bambini, li avrebbe uccisi, purché stessero finalmente immobili, in silenzio...

“Sal?” Scorpius tremò. Gli era parso di scorgere un lampo rosso nei suoi occhi. Si allontanò da lui, asciugandosi immediatamente gli occhi. “Non sto piangendo, ok? Non volevo metterti in pericolo dandoti la Pietra. Non è un Manufatto Oscuro, e...”

“Perdonami, ma come farebbe una Pietra della Resurrezione a non essere un Manufatto Oscuro?”

“Ne parlava Luna Scamander, una volta che è venuta a prendere il tè con papà. Era interessata al suo lavoro di Indicibile, lui però non poteva rivelarle nulla, e lei si è messa a parlare dell'ossessione del padre per i Doni. Ne è nata una discussione interessante. Luna dice che i manufatti sconosciuti e potenti non sono oscuri, finché non danneggiano il corpo o l'anima di colui che li utilizza. E la Pietra riporta in vita soltanto dei fantasmi privi di corpo, senza richiedere nulla a chi la usa, perciò tecnicamente la sua natura non è oscura.”

Sal riflettè. Non aveva previsto che la conversazione prendesse quella piega, ma era sollevato dal fatto che Scorpius si fosse calmato. “Nella Fiaba dei Tre Fratelli, il secondo fratello, Cadmus, nonché mio antenato, si toglie la vita proprio perché non può stare con la ragazza che ama, che non torna in forma corporea. Un'anima infelice strappata dal regno dei morti per capriccio di uno spasimante, e un suicidio da parte dello stesso. Questo io lo chiamo danneggiare il corpo o l'anima di chi li utilizza, Scorp” gli fece notare.

Lui rabbrividì. “Non è la Pietra a essere pericolosa, è come la si usa” disse infine, suonando un po' meno convinto. “Credimi, non ti avrei mai dato un manufatto oscuro!”

“Ci credo” sospirò Sal, cercando di contenere la delusione. Aveva sperato che Scorpius sapesse quel che stava facendo, ma forse l'aveva sopravvalutato. “Allora puoi andare.”

“No! Dico davvero, io voglio aiutarti! Ho solo bisogno di capire... di farti delle domande. È tanto assurdo?”  
“No. Certo che non lo è. Ho esagerato, scusami.” Salazar lo rassicurò, ponendogli una mano sulla spalla. Non poteva aspettarsi che capisse tutto e subito, quando lui stesso ci aveva messo anni.

“Non fa niente. Almeno so che sei umano anche tu.” Scorpius sembrava perfettamente padrone della situazione, adesso. “Allora: la prima domanda è questa. Se il fantasma di Bellatrix, o quello che è, non era più vincolato allo Specchio, come mai è rimasto tutto questo tempo dentro la Camera, visto che stai studiando soltanto adesso l'Incantesimo di Contenimento Permanente?”

Sal imprecò mentalmente. Forse, invece, l'aveva sottovalutato. Era tra le domande più intelligenti che poteva fargli, e avrebbe preferito non rispondergli. “Ho castato un Incantesimo di Contenimento Temporaneo per cinque anni su Bellatrix e la Camera, Scorp.”

“Co-cosa? Tutti i giorni? Ma richiede una magia potentissima, ed esaurisce le energie magiche, e non può durare più di qualche ora...”

“Sono riuscito a estenderlo fino a una durata massima di tre mesi, ma non ne ho mai testato i limiti” ammise Sal, a denti stretti.

“Tutto da solo? Dal primo anno?”

Sal annuì seccamente.

“Perdonami” mormorò Scorpius. Gli prese una mano fredda e dalle lunghe dita e se la portò alle labbra.

Sal si ritrasse, sorpreso. “Cosa fai?”

“Mi dispiace di aver dubitato di te. Hai fatto tutto questo... da solo. Sei un mago straordinario. E quanta forza deve aver richiesto... è per questo che al primo anno ti ammalavi sempre! L'incantesimo consumava le tue energie!”

“Sì, è così. Ma ho imparato a controllarlo.”

“Ecco perché non sei mai diventato Prefetto, e non hai mai preso Eccezionali e studi poco, e fai i compiti soltanto quanto basta per non farti punire, e non hai mai ottenuto riconoscimenti, anche se sei indubbiamente il mago più brillante che...”

“Frena, Scorp, o potrei pensare che mi hai stalkerato per cinque anni.”

“Merlino, Sal.” Scorpius arrossì imbarazzato, ma non lo smentì. Lo guardava con venerazione crescente.  
“Senti, preferirei che non tirassi in ballo Merlino. È sgradevole, montato e si muove come se avesse un palo infilzato nel culo. Se vuoi te lo farò conoscere.”

“Certo che voglio.” Scorpius gli prese di nuovo la mano, gli occhi lucidi, come se non avesse mai visto qualcuno più degno di ammirazione.

“E non sono un eroe. Ho fatto quello che andava fatto, e soltanto per rimediare a un mio errore. Se fossi stato più intelligente, tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo. Ho assolto a una mia responsabilità, e a stento. Non c'è niente di cui vantarsi.”

“Oh, Sal.” Scorpius lo abbracciò di slancio. Un abbraccio forte e goffo, tutto costole e ossa sporgenti. “Ti sarai sentito così solo!”

Sal non disse nulla, ma ricambiò l'abbraccio. Lo strinse forte, allo stesso modo, provando un'emozione che non era in grado d'identificare.

“Non lo sarai più, te lo prometto” Scorpius si sollevò sulle punte per baciargli una guancia.

“Non avevi altre domande?” Sal si separò da lui, lievemente imbarazzato. Non c'erano stati più contatti tra loro, dopo quel bacio...

“Beh... forse dovrei chiedere a papà per i dettagli, ma forse lo sai anche tu... quando Nick-quasi-senza-testa guardò il Basilisco, rimase pietrificato, giusto?”

“Sì, me l'ha detto Harry. Ma questo cosa c'entra?”

“Magari esiste una fattura per Pietrificare il fantasma di Bellatrix, o una pozione, o... beh, certo, non suggerirei di trovare un altro Basilisco! Ma qualcos'altro dovrà pur esserci, no?”

Sal annuì. Era un'idea brillante, e lui stesso, al primo anno, ci aveva messo qualche settimana prima di considerarla. “Bellatrix non è propriamente un fantasma o un'impronta terrena, Scorp. Sta acquistando potere. Non voglio rischiare che l'effetto sia temporaneo, ne ho abbastanza di quest'aggettivo. L'Incantesimo di Contenimento Permanente, invece, o funziona, o fallisce. E se siamo in due a compierlo, possiamo pur sempre ripristinare quello temporaneo, se qualcosa va storto. Dovremmo esercitarci. Magari posso trovare informazioni nelle altre stanze della Camera.”

“Quelle che contengono le conoscenze perdute? Sono tipo biblioteche collegate tra loro?”

“Non proprio. Sono più simili a delle segrete, o alle camere blindate della Gringott. Non ci sono solo libri, ma tesori, pozioni... in realtà è difficile da spiegare, dovresti vederle.”

“Mi piacerebbe molto.”

“Spero che potrai passare senza problemi. In genere risolvere gli indovinelli e sciogliere gli incantesimi basta a dimostrarsi degno delle conoscenze racchiuse nelle stanze, e a orientarsi...”

“Orientarsi?”  
“È una sorta di labirinto, una sfida continua alla tua intelligenza.”

“E se ti perdi? Se io mi perdo?”

“Troverò il modo per farti entrare, tranquillo. Merlino e Slytherin non vedono l'ora di conoscerti.”

Sal gli sorrise, come se conoscere due fantasmi millenari e ossessionati dalla purezza del sangue, nonché nuovi amici di sua madre, fosse una prospettiva allettante. “Allora, dovremmo fissare una data...”  
“Non faremo subito l'incantesimo, giusto? Voglio dire, dovrò esercitarmi, e poi... voglio rendermi conto con i miei occhi.”

“Di cosa?”

“Di Bellatrix, ovviamente!”

Di quanto è viva. Sal lesse quel pensiero senza volerlo. “Scorp, ti prego. Sarebbe meglio di no. L'Hor… Bellatrix potrebbe influenzarti, dobbiamo...”

“Lo so, che è pericolosa” lo rassicurò Scorpius. “Voglio solo valutare tutto nel dettaglio. Ovviamente mi fido di quello che mi hai detto, ma... vuoi un alleato, no? Non un semplice contenitore di magia con il tuo sangue a cui appoggiarti” indagò, gli occhi stretti e l'espressione insolitamente perspicace.

“No” si affrettò a negare Sal, ignorando una parte di sé che invece avrebbe voluto gridare sì. “Certo che no. Sono molto felice di essermi confidato con te. So di aver fatto la scelta giusta.”

Solo allora Sal comprese il rischio di quelle rivelazioni. Scorpius l'aveva idealizzato come l'ultimo erede di una dinastia oscura, sempre distante e inaccessibile. Invece, adesso lo vedeva soffuso di un alone tragico-romantico, forse, ma almeno come una persona in carne e ossa, con un vissuto, pregi e difetti inclusi.

“Mi dispiace di aver dubitato di te. Tu... tu non saresti mai un Mago Oscuro. Sei troppo forte, troppo nobile... troppo grande per diventarlo.”

“Ti assicuro che ti sbagli” mormorò Salazar.

“Dimmi solo un'ultima cosa, e ti prometto che scenderemo nella Camera stasera.”

“Louis ha ragione. Sei un manipolatore” borbottò Sal, ma annuì. Era vitale non perdere altro tempo.

“Non parliamo di Weasley” s'imbronciò Scorpius, prendendo fuoco. “Devo saperlo... hai scelto me soltanto perché sono un tuo parente, perché il mio sangue ti aiuterà con l'incantesimo?”

“No.”  
“Allora, perché sono tuo amico?” Scorpius esitò, dubbioso. “Lo sono?”

“Certo, lo sei.” Sal poteva capire la sua perplessità. Non erano nella stessa Casa, seguivano pochi corsi insieme, e durante le vacanze passava la maggior parte del tempo con Louis e Rose.

“Più dei Weasley?”

“Non facciamo gerarchie, adesso. Sei più maturo di così.”

“Rispondimi!” insisté Scorpius, ignorandolo.

“Sono molte domande, Scorp. Andiamo, non essere geloso.”

“E se lo fossi?”

Sal gli sollevò il mento con la punta delle dita e lo baciò. Posò a lungo le labbra sulle sue, intrecciandogli le dita ai capelli. Quando lo guardò, il viso vicino al suo tanto da sfiorarlo, Scorpius aveva le guance arrossate e il respiro ansante. “Ero in debito di uno.”

“Se fossi geloso?” Scorpius ripeté la domanda, in un tono del tutto diverso.

“Faresti male. Tu m'interessi, Scorpius, e molto. Dobbiamo fare quel giro in moto. E andare insieme a Hogsmeade. E studiare in biblioteca, e provare l'incantesimo... credo che ci vedremo spesso, nel prossimo futuro. Molto spesso. Non ti dispiace, vero?”

“N-no... Sal...”

Pensò che Scorpius si sarebbe sciolto lì, davanti a lui. Era emotivo, ipersensibile, umorale e instabile. Eppure era anche intelligente, e la sua prima preoccupazione era stata per Sal, per la sua solitudine e la sua abilità nel tenere nascosto tutto. Pensò a Louis, che si sarebbe dimostrato entusiasta della Camera e delle conoscenze che offriva, mentre Scorpius, preoccupato da Bellatrix, le aveva rivolto appena un pensiero. A Louis, che aveva sempre risolto gli indovinelli prima di chiunque altro, anche di Salazar stesso. Che gli aveva dato la sua prima notte. Ma Louis e Rose erano sacri, i migliori amici che non avrebbe mai voluto perdere. Mai. Il piacere e la sicurezza che aveva provato con il migliore amico erano senza paragoni, ma Sal sapeva che avrebbe rovinato tutto, se avesse provato a chiederne ancora. Louis e Rose erano stati chiari fin da subito: era stata solo un'esperienza... magari gli aveva fatto pena. Era un regalo, e loro due erano sempre così scherzosi, donavano senza chiedere e senza pretendere nulla in cambio. Il loro amore era disinteressato, puro, basato sull'amicizia e la condivisione, e proprio per questo Sal non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato. Avrebbe custodito quel bellissimo ricordo dentro di sé. I ricordi felici davano potere, e lui ne avrebbe avuto un disperato bisogno. Harry aveva avuto Ron e Hermione al fianco per tutta la vita, lui avrebbe avuto Louis e Rose.

Harry ha sposato Hermione , pensò in ultimo Sal, le sue labbra che tornavano a baciare quelle di Scorpius. Era impossibile non fare altrimenti, non quando Scorpius sollevava il viso a incontrarlo, gli occhi luminosi e la bocca così morbida e invitante...

Già, e questo aveva rovinato la sua amicizia con Ron, danneggiandola in modo forse irreparabile . Ron e Harry non si erano parlati per anni, i loro rapporti erano stati sul filo del rasoio. Ron aveva addirittura concesso quelle interviste alla Skeeter, e Harry si era sentito tradito dal miglior amico... decisamente, Sal non poteva rischiare di perdere Louis. Scorpius, invece... beh, come gli aveva detto, Scorpius era la sua famiglia, il suo sangue, il suo legame col passato. A prescindere da ciò che sarebbe successo, non l'avrebbe mai perso davvero.

“Quindi adesso usciamo insieme?” chiese timidamente Scorpius, riprendendo fiato. Era bello, con i capelli in disordine e gli zigomi arrossati, e così assurdamente felice, da non aver più paura neanche di Bellatrix. Forse lo riteneva un prezzo più che ragionevole da pagare, pur di avere Sal.

“Se vuoi proprio renderlo ufficiale...”

“Tu non vuoi?”

Sal esitò. Dubitava che ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di male nel farlo sapere agli amici più stretti, anche se non voleva certo dirlo a Harry, né credeva che Scorpius fosse pronto per dirlo a Draco.  
“Beh, io posso dirlo a Louis e Rose, e tu ad Albus, ma a nessun altro, va bene?”

“Neanche a Bilius?”

“Ok, se vuoi puoi dirlo a Zabini” concesse Sal, perplesso, chiedendosi quando mai avessero stretto amicizia. Nella sua mente si formò un sospetto, ma non aveva proprio il diritto di parlare...

“D'accordo, allora. Così i Weasley sapranno... che stai con me. Niente più amoreggiamenti” disse Scorpius, trionfante.

“Amoreggiamenti?” Sal aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Lo so, Sal” bisbigliò Scorpius. “E so anche quando è successo.”

Sal annuì. Non gli chiese da chi aveva avuto l'informazione, aveva problemi più pressanti di cui occuparsi. “E... ti dispiace?”

“Ci sono rimasto male, lì per lì, ma adesso è tutto a posto.” Scorpius fece un gesto della mano, come a dire che era magnanimo nella vittoria. “Perché non me l'hai detto?”

“Mi dispiace. Era un regalo di entrambi, ma non si ripeterà più. Questi sì, invece.”

Sal lo baciò di nuovo, mordendogli le labbra e facendogli assaggiare la lingua. Scorpius gli saltò addosso, intrecciandogli le gambe ai fianchi. A Sal si spezzò il respiro. I ricordi di Louis e Rose erano troppo recenti, e non stavano affatto aiutando. Aveva fatto a meno di quegli stimoli fino ai sedici anni, ma ora che erano stati risvegliati, sarebbero stati molto difficili da sopire. Forse, dopotutto, gli amici non gli avevano fatto un regalo...

Sal lo teneva in braccio, finché non fu costretto a metterlo giù, non sopportandone il peso. Fece per staccarsi da lui, ma il cugino non ne volle sapere.

“Andiamo.” Lo trascinò per un braccio, e a Sal non restò che seguirlo. Si chiese quando fosse diventato così forte. E così convincente.

 

“Qui non ci sono creature, non verrà nessuno.”

Scorpius l'aveva condotto in una radura, abbastanza appartata da essere invisibile dal Parco, al limitare della Foresta Proibita.

Sal esitò. Era eccitato, ma era anche freddo, e non gli sembrava la cosa più saggia da fare. Avevano appena deciso di uscire, dovevano progettare la distruzione di un Horcrux... e Scorpius non si scollava dalle sue labbra.

“Mi sei sempre piaciuto... tanto.”

“Sì. Sì, anche tu” rispose lui, distratto. Scorpius gli stava tempestando la faccia di baci. Il viso, il collo, le labbra che tornavano ad attirarlo come un magnete.

Fuochi d'artificio scoppiarono in lontananza, e a Sal parve di sentire uno boato, una lunga acclamazione e un rombo di tuono. Prima che potesse attirare l'attenzione di Scorpius, e dirgli che come minimo avevano saltato già tre lezioni, era passata l'ora di pranzo, si trovavano almeno a due miglia dal Castello e forse qualcuno li stava cercando, Scorpius si strusciò contro di lui e lo spinse sul baldacchino di foglie, facendolo cadere all'indietro.

Sal lo rovesciò con forza, irritato, e Scorpius stette al gioco, ridendo. Si accomodò sul letto di foglie e si distese sotto di lui, alzando le braccia e guardandolo a occhi socchiusi.

Salazar lo baciò. In quella posizione, Scorpius era davvero bellissimo. Dava una sensazione di potere incredibile, averlo così, sotto di lui. Sapere di essere voluto così tanto, che avrebbe potuto fargli tutto quello che voleva... le sue mani agirono di volontà propria. Gli sfilò il mantello e la sciarpa, e lui rabbrividì. Gli baciò il collo, lo morse e lo succhiò a lungo, e sentì Scorpius gemere e contorcersi, deliziato. Esitò, fermandosi sui bottoni della divisa.  
“Toglimela” lo invitò Scorpius, la voce spezzata.

“Avrai freddo.”

“Scaldami tu...”

Sal poteva capire il punto di Louis su quanto fosse irresistibile Scorpius, quando ci si metteva. Gli sorrideva malizioso, gli occhi grigio scuro e le labbra semiaperte. Tremava più dal desiderio che dal freddo, era praticamente impossibile dirgli di no...

Alzò la bacchetta, mormorò un incantesimo che li tenesse al caldo e gli slacciò il primo bottone, carezzandogli la guancia per rassicurarlo, ma Scorpius sembrava soltanto ubriaco dalla felicità, in adorazione e molto, molto impaziente.

In quel momento, un fruscio secco li fece trasalire.

“A quanto pare, Salazar Riddle-Potter ha di meglio da fare che accogliere il Ministro della Magia venuto apposta per vederlo” disse Gellert Grindelwald, guardandoli dall'alto in basso con un sorriso divertito, che tuttavia non si estendeva agli occhi.

Angolino autrice

 

Siamo entrati nel vivo della storia e nel prossimo capitolo vi aspetta una 'bella' sorpresa... o forse aspetta Sal, o magari Gellert, chissà (shhh) XD

Ringrazio le persone che leggono e che hanno aggiunto la storia alle seguite e alle preferite <3

E colgo l'occasione per dire che dopo 6 capitoli beh, insomma, se voleste lasciare un commento non mordo, anzi mi farebbe piacere!

A presto, Delia ^^


	7. Amortentia House

_*NOTA: Nel mondo dei maghi si diventa maggiorenni a 17 anni. La fine del capitolo contiene riferimenti non espliciti a_ _non-con_ _*_

###  VII. Amortentia house 

Sal si sentì bruciare la pelle sotto lo sguardo di Grindelwald. Lo ricambiò con aria di sfida, gli occhi stretti. In genere cercava d'ignorare qualsiasi provocazione del Ministro, conscio che se gli avesse mostrato di essere infastidito dal suo continuo esame, dalla minaccia implicita della sua espressione, che sembrava dirgli _“So cosa sei. Ti sto aspettando”_ , come se non cercasse altro che una sfida, avrebbe soltanto peggiorato la situazione. Ma era stato appena beccato con Scorpius, era furioso per essersi fatto sorprendere in quella situazione che tanto era sfuggita al suo controllo e non riusciva a pensare a un buon motivo per cui Grindelwald voleva vederlo con tanta urgenza. Oltre al fatto che era sessualmente frustrato. Scorpius fu il primo a riprendersi, anche se era rosso in viso, aveva il colletto slacciato e sembrava molto più imbarazzato di lui. 

Il rispetto che gli ispiravano i superiori e i potenti, però, doveva essere proprio forte. 

“M-ministro” disse, alzandosi e scrollandosi via le foglie che gli si erano attaccate dappertutto, dai vestiti e ai capelli. “Che piacere vederla.” 

“Certo un piacere minore di quello di cui ti ho defraudato.” 

Scorpius sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, perplesso, poi arrossì ancor più violentemente. “M-mio nonno si complimenta con lei per la nuova Legge sulla Salvaguardia Magica, signore.” 

“Oh, sì, Lucius si è rivelato un utile alleato, e per più di un Ministero. Vieni da un ceppo niente male... e devo dire che si nota. Sai anche scegliere bene per te stesso, vedo.” Gellert allungò una mano a sfiorare lo zigomo di Scorpius, ormai in fiamme. 

Sal lo vide esitare, troppo rispettoso per saltare all'indietro, o forse troppo terrorizzato per muoversi. 

“Scorp, vai. Il Ministro vuole parlare con me.” S'interpose tra loro e guardò Gellert in cagnesco. Il cugino ancora esitava. “Per favore, vattene!” insisté lui. 

Scorpius salutò in fretta, poi si eclissò rapidamente, verso il sentiero che riportava alla scuola. Gellert si limitò a sogghignare. Era una _presenza rimarchevole_ , avrebbe detto Louis, con i capelli biondi e ricci sciolti sulle spalle e la barba corta e curata che gli conferiva un'aura ancor più autoritaria. “Molto carino, davvero” concesse, con un gesto della mano in direzione di Scorpius. 

“D'altro canto, mi sarei meravigliato del contrario.” 

“Che cosa vuole?” Sal riprese il controllo di sé, cercando di ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva visto Grindelwald. Al suo quindicesimo compleanno. Ogni incontro era stato memorabile, e non in senso positivo, ma era la prima volta che si trovava da solo con lui. Aveva l'impressione che sia il Ministro Silente che Harry avessero fatto di tutto per scongiurare quell'evenienza. 

“Ma come, non sei geloso del tuo ragazzo?” 

Sal ci mise un attimo di troppo a capire che si riferiva a Scorpius. 

“O non lo è?” incalzò Gellert, cogliendo la sua esitazione. Sal annuì senza parlare. Meglio che credesse che si era semplicemente infrattato con Scorpius. Aveva idea che sarebbe stato fin troppo interessato alla loro conversazione precedente. 

Il Ministro ebbe lo stesso pensiero. “Da quanto tempo siete qui? Sono arrivato da più di un'ora. Non avete sentito i fuochi? E la festa d'accoglienza, e il mio discorso inaugurale?” 

Lui scosse la testa. “Non sapevo che sarebbe venuto.” 

“È stato un impulso del momento” disse lui, con una casualità che gli ricordò il Ministro Silente. “In più, Albus voleva tanto darti il tuo regalo, ma è stato... trattenuto.” Le sue labbra si curvarono maliziosamente. 

Man mano che parlava, Grindelwald gli si avvicinava sempre di più. Sal avrebbe considerato una debolezza arretrare, ma era chiaro che il Ministro stava cercando di farlo scoppiare, invadendo i suoi spazi. Prima il _flirt_ con Scorpius, adesso gli stava col fiato sul collo. Aveva una corporatura robusta e sembrava sovrastarlo, anche se non era molto più alto di lui. 

“Lo ringrazi da parte mia. Che cos'è?” 

Per la prima volta Sal incrociò il suo sguardo, e Gellert ne approfittò per scagliargli un potentissimo, non-verbale Incanto Legilimens. Sal era allenato da una vita a praticare l'Occlumanzia, eppure ebbe bisogno di tutte le proprie forze per respingerlo. 

“Interessante” fece Gellert, irritato, ma non del tutto sorpreso. “Sai, i sedici anni segnano l'inizio di una giovane vita. C'è una fiaba in proposito, su una principessa cresciuta dalle fate. Lontana dai genitori, dal suo passato, crebbe ignorando le proprie origini... le fate pensavano di proteggerla dalla maledizione di una potente Strega Oscura, erano la sua famiglia adottiva. Ma, il giorno del suo compleanno, la fanciulla si punse con un arcolaio e...” 

“... morì, immagino” disse Sal, ad alta voce. Si morse il labbro, cercando di contrastare il contatto mentale. A quanto ne sapeva, il dolore aiutava a resistervi. 

“Oh, no. Sprofondò in un sonno di cento anni, infine fu risvegliata da un bacio d'amore” Gellert gesticolò, annoiato per quella banale conclusione. “Ma ovviamente era solo una fiaba. Il significato simbolico non è disprezzabile, però. Il passaggio all'età adulta, la scoperta dell'identità, e ovviamente il risveglio sessuale... ma non sarai tu a pungerti con qualcosa di appuntito e a versare il tuo sangue, non è vero? O forse l'hai già fatto?” 

Sal, fino a quel momento, era stato attratto dal discorso di Grindelwald. Non poteva negare il carisma del mago, la sua presenza, la convinzione con cui parlava, che gli faceva brillare gli occhi, e come si muoveva... usava il proprio corpo come un indispensabile strumento di persuasione. La domanda lo colse di sorpresa. Rimase in silenzio, la mente sigillata, guardandolo torvo. 

“La magia sessuale, sai, ha un potere non indifferente... anche se forse sei più interessato alla magia del sangue?” 

Sal sbiancò. 

“Non sembri averne molto nelle guance, ma il piccolo Malfoy ne verserà con gioia per te, ne sono sicuro -” 

“La smetta!” 

“Perché? È un bocconcino appetitoso, se ti piace il genere. Innocente, voglioso, con un buon _pedigree_... potevi fare di peggio.” 

“Lei è _malato._ ” Sal non riuscì a trattenersi. Incrociò le braccia, pensando a quali conseguenze sarebbe andato incontro uno studente di Hogwarts dopo aver Schiantato il Ministro della Magia nella Foresta Proibita. 

“Oh? Non sei ancora pronto per fare discorsi da adulti? Peccato.” Gellert, però, non suonava affatto dispiaciuto. Sal avrebbe giurato che si stava divertendo un mondo. “Che c'è, mi prendi per un pervertito? Puoi tenertelo, il moccioso. Il mio è un matrimonio molto felice. Sono un marito fedele, e non hai idea di cosa succeda nella mia camera da letto. Cose molto soddisfacenti, per tua informazione.”   
“Preferisco rimanere nell'ignoranza.” 

“Deplorevole, per un brillante membro della tua Casa... anche se non così brillante, a quanto mi dice Flitwick... in ogni caso” Gellert cambiò bruscamente argomento, estraendo dal mantello una sorta di termometro fissato a una base di pietra; sembrava molto antico. La colonnina liquida, ferma a metà, era di un verde torbido. “Albus voleva regalarti una scopa da corsa, o il più aggiornato compendio di Trasfigurazione Oggi, ma io ho pensato che questo fosse più... _interessante_.” 

Sal non voleva sporgersi a prenderlo, col rischio di toccarlo accidentalmente o di risultare effettivamente interessato. Dall'oggetto, però, emanava un'aura che lo affascinava. 

“Cos'è?” si costrinse a chiedere. 

“Un Misuratore di Magia Oscura. Quando la colonnina si alza fino a diventare rossa... beh, se tu fossi me, cosa che ti gioverebbe notevolmente, combatteresti la minaccia oscura che hai davanti al meglio delle tue possibilità, grato per la sfida appassionante che ti si offre... ma, essendo tu miserevolmente te stesso, immagino che un Incantesimo Scudo e una fuga precipitosa potrebbero salvarti, con un po' di fortuna. Se lo porti sempre con te, e se vedrai la minaccia in tempo, naturalmente.”   
Sal accettò il Misuratore, mormorando un ringraziamento. 

“Ti piace?” 

Lui annuì con convinzione. In effetti, gli sarebbe tornato utile. 

“Perché pensi che te lo abbia regalato?” 

“Per proteggermi da lei?” replicò lui, caustico, non volendo dargli soddisfazione. “La colonnina è piena per metà, e non c'è nessun altro in questa parte della Foresta.” 

“Nessun altro... _tranne te_.” Grindelwald gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante, i denti bianchi visibili anche nella penombra. “Non te ne rendi neanche conto, vero?” 

Sal rabbrividì. Era un _bluff_ , doveva credere che lo fosse. Poteva anche essere un semplice termometro, quello che teneva in mano... 

“Oh, no, è esattamente quello che ti ho detto. Sei turbato perché ho scoperto il tuo piccolo segreto?” 

“È lei” insisté Sal, inespressivo. “Lei è un Mago Oscuro.” 

Uno scappellotto invisibile e violento gli centrò il collo nudo, facendolo piegare e mozzandogli il respiro.   
“Non puoi giocare all'attacco, quando non sai neanche difenderti” sibilò Gellert. 

Sal estrasse la bacchetta, ma il mago aveva già in mano la propria. “Oh, _per favore_.” 

Ma Sal aveva già attaccato. Gellert sparò una fattura, che lui intercettò. Il livello degli incantesimi del mago era troppo avanzato per lui, ma la sua bacchetta era potente. Sparò tutte le magie difensive che conosceva, e un controincantesimo che era certo di non aver mai imparato... finché un ariete di fuoco del Ministro penetrò nelle sue difese. Gellert lanciò un _Expelliarmus_ , e la bacchetta di Sal gli volò in mano. 

“Proprio una bacchetta _magnifica_ ” disse il Ministro, pensieroso, tastandola con aria di apprezzamento con le dita lunghe e forti. “Una combinazione insolita, forte e perfettamente bilanciata. L'ultima fabbricata da Ollivander prima che morisse, anche se questa è un'informazione riservata. Un uomo debole, ma un mago di grandi conoscenze e abilità. Corvonero come te, per la cronaca. Quattordici pollici e mezzo, flessibile, ebano e piuma di fenice... l'unica piuma, la terza della sua vita, che Fanny diede dopo la vittoria.” Gellert cambiò tono, la sua voce divenne un sussurro rauco e malevolo. “Io c'ero, e tu eri un bambino. Piangevi... ricordi i cadaveri dei tuoi genitori? No? Albus e io, insieme, finimmo Bellatrix, ma fu Harry, il tuo caro padre adottivo, a uccidere Voldemort... e dire che sembravano _così_ amici...” 

“Basta!” Lo scoppio di magia accidentale travolse Gellert, che inciampò e rotolò a terra, e la bacchetta d'ebano volò di nuovo in mano a Sal. 

“Attento, ragazzino” Gellert si rialzò, furente. “Non sai come giocare. Potrei ucciderti qui, ora, e trasfigurarti in un sasso: è già stato fatto, nessuno saprebbe della tua morte...” 

“Ma sospetterebbero tutti di lei. Soprattutto il Ministro Silente e Harry.” 

“Vero, ma ho altri modi per rendermi insospettabile e toglierti di mezzo” gli assicurò l'altro.   
“Lei è un Mago Oscuro” lo accusò Sal. 

“ _Tu_ sei un Mago Oscuro!” Gellert rise, deliziato. “Altrimenti credi che avresti potuto mandare col culo per terra _me_ , il mago più potente della sua generazione, senza neanche volerlo? Quanto potere sprecato che hai! E tu lo tieni dormiente, anche se vai in giro a strusciarti con il cuginetto Purosangue, il che è meglio di niente, certo, ma...” 

“Io non sono... lei...” La bacchetta tremò nella mano di Sal, incerta. 

“Io, mio moccioso ignorante, non ho una singola goccia di sangue oscuro nelle mie vene! I miei genitori erano Guaritori, il mio Horcrux è stato spezzato quindici anni or sono, e la mia anima è integra e soltanto mia, il che è molto più di quanto potrà mai dirsi della tua, e so cosa vuol dire amare ed essere amato... _mi stai ascoltando, Riddle_?” 

Sal trasalì. Non poteva saperlo... 

“Ma certo, che lo so” asserì Gellert, trionfante. “Specialmente dopo che è stato proprio il Misuratore a condurmi a te. La magia oscura lascia sempre delle tracce, e tu ne sei impregnato, la attiri come la fiamma attira la falena, e forse è per questo che il piccolo Malfoy ti ronza intorno... ne sente il richiamo! Avrei dovuto capirlo prima, ma protetto da così tanto calore, con la famiglia di Harry e quei tuoi amici Tassorosso mancati sempre intorno, ci ho messo un po' ad accertarmene... _tu sei Voldemort_.”   
“Non è vero.” 

Sal negò, ma il desiderio di sfidare nuovamente Gellert, ormai, si era ben radicato in lui. Aveva attinto senza volerlo ai poteri del padre prima. La prossima volta, l'avrebbe fatto consapevolmente...   
“Sì, che lo è. Buon sangue non mente. E non potrai neanche liberartene morendo, il tuo stesso concepimento è avvenuto con un rituale oscuro...” 

“Io non ho mai voluto... non gli ho mai dato spazio! Mai. Mi crede davvero una minaccia per lei?” 

“È questo che ti ha detto Harry? Tu, una minaccia per me?” Gellert rise sguaiatamente, gli occhi che si accendevano di una gioia selvaggia. “Io, _invidioso_ del tuo potere? Oh no, mio caro. In realtà non mi sarei neanche scomodato a venire fin qui... se non avessi notato una cosa che mi ha disturbato profondamente. O meglio, l'assenza di essa.” 

Sal rimase in silenzio, fulminato. 

“Non lo immagini? La Chiave di Merlino, simbolo del nostro Ministero, è stata rubata. Ha un mero valore simbolico, a quanto pare, ma è sicuramente autentica. Mi ricordo che, due estati or sono, pregasti Albus di farti entrare nel nostro Ufficio, e io te lo negai. Volevi vedere com'era sedersi sulla poltrona del potere, a soli quattordici anni? Ma forse sei riuscito a entrare comunque... dopotutto, Harry ha un Mantello dell'Invisibilità niente male.” 

“No... non ho fatto niente! Niente!” Gellert tentò di nuovo la Legilimanzia. Sal schermò la mente, sempre più a fatica, esausto per quel confronto. 

“Stai mentendo. Perché ti serviva la Chiave? Cosa nascondi?” 

“Non può torturarmi senza finire ad Azkaban, non sono accusato di nulla, e per sua informazione sono immune alla Maledizione Imperius. Mi ha insegnato Harry a resisterle. Non sono una minaccia per lei, ma lo diventerò, se continua a provocarmi...” Sal sostenne il suo sguardo, sperando di contenere il tremito nella voce. 

“Oh, davvero?” Gellert lo afferrò per i capelli e gli diede uno schiaffo col piatto dell'anello, che gli aprì un lungo graffio sulla guancia. Lo schiaffeggiò ancora, più forte, poi continuò a strattonarlo per i capelli, le braccia che lo tenevano fermo per la vita. 

A Sal lacrimavano gli occhi. Era stretto in una morsa d'acciaio. Aveva più paura in quel momento, che durante il duello di prima. Grindelwald era troppo vicino. 

“È questo che ti spaventa, non è vero?” Il Ministro gli parlò all'orecchio. Emanava magia e potere, Sal era certo di percepirne l'odore. “Il contatto fisico e mentale, il non avere scampo. Non avere spazio, non avere il controllo su di _lui_ , e lasciarlo uscire... no, tu non sarai mai una minaccia per me, ragazzino. Mai, ricordatelo bene. Ma hai qualcosa di utile... qualcosa che m'interessa, e tornerò a prendermelo. Hai rubato la Chiave, hai la coscienza di Voldemort conficcata dentro di te. Forse riemergerà e mi sfiderà... e lo sconfiggerò di nuovo. E c'è un'altra Magia Oscura intorno a te, lo sapevi? Un contorno più scuro, come una venatura esterna alla tua essenza. Si direbbe una presenza che frequenti abitualmente, come un alone. Non vuoi dirmi neanche questo?” 

“Mi lasci...” gli occhi di Sal lacrimavano. Le braccia di Gellert lo serravano così forte che non riusciva neanche a praticare un incantesimo non verbale. 

“Altrimenti _cosa_? Dirai a Harry che ti ho messo le mani addosso? O che ti ho detto la verità? Perché Harry _non lo sa_ , vero? Che, ogni volta che ti guarda, è Voldemort a ricambiare il suo sguardo?” 

“Non sono una minaccia per lei. Mi lasci!” 

_La Camera. Merlino e Salazar. La Pietra della Resurrezione. L'Horcrux di Bellatrix_ . 

Tutti quei segreti, tutta quella Magia Oscura, e Sal non riusciva più a chiudere la mente... fin da piccolo, l'Occlumanzia era l'unica materia in cui avesse mai ottenuto risultati eccelsi, e adesso stava per cedere... 

“Lo sai quanti anni ho, ragazzino?” continuò Gellert, implacabile. 

“Centoquaranta” buttò fuori Sal, il respiro spezzato. Maledì l'influenza di Hermione, che lo portava sempre a dare risposte corrette, quando le conosceva. Sentì un rumore di zoccoli in lontananza, e si augurò che i centauri venissero nella loro direzione. 

“Esatto, li ho compiuti la scorsa primavera. Ho intenzione di viverne almeno altrettanti. Tu, se non stai più attento, non arriverai ai diciassette. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia architettando, e bada bene, prima o poi lo saprò, non potrai mai competere con me... ti è chiaro, questo?” 

“Sì...” Ma Gellert non lo lasciava. Lo scrollò, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa. “Sì, _signore_ ” aggiunse, a denti stretti, odiandosi per la propria impotenza. 

Gellert lo rilasciò con violenza, asciugandogli il sangue che ancora gli scorreva sulla guancia, e una ciocca di capelli si congedò dal suo cranio. Il Ministro teneva in mano una manciata di capelli di Sal, e le sue dita erano macchiate del suo sangue. 

Un centauro dal folto manto castano e i capelli scuri raccolti in una coda, la balestra in spalla e la bacchetta levata, li scrutò entrambi, poi riconobbe Gellert e lo salutò formalmente, piegando gli zoccoli anteriori. 

“Buonasera, Bane” disse il Ministro, tranquillo. “Perdonami per il baccano, conversavo con uno studente indisciplinato che si era addentrato nella Foresta senza permesso. Me ne stavo andando.” 

“Ministro. Lei è il benvenuto ogni volta che vuole” disse Bane, ignorando Sal. “I miei omaggi a lei e al professor Silente.” Era sopraggiunto un altro gruppo di centauri più giovani, il manto di diversi colori, che echeggiarono i loro saluti. Sal sapeva perché il Ministro riceveva quella calorosa accoglienza da parte di Creature tanto orgogliose: era stata una loro legge recente a permettere loro di usare una bacchetta. 

“Non mancherò di riferirli. Albus nutre grande rispetto e stima nei vostri confronti.” 

“Un sentimento pienamente ricambiato. Vorrebbe un passaggio al di fuori dei confini della scuola, Ministro?” 

“In effetti, ho una certa fretta di Smaterializzarmi” accettò lui, con un cenno del capo. 

Il Centauro s'inchinò di nuovo, la bacchetta ormai abbassata, e s'inoltrò nel folto della foresta, seguito dai compagni, con Gellert in groppa. 

Sal, il respiro ansante, non aspettò neanche di vedere la sua chioma bionda sparire nel fitto degli alberi. Corse via, addentrandosi senza volerlo nella Foresta. Si perse tre volte. Infine, Scorpius lo trovò con un Incantesimo di Localizzazione e riuscì a condurlo fuori, nel parco. Era ormai il tramonto. Il sole stava tramontando, la luce aranciata che si rifrangeva sugli anelli del campo da Quidditch.   
“Sal? Sal, dov'è il Ministro?” Scorpius lo scrollò, preoccupato. Per tutta la durata del tragitto, Sal non aveva detto una parola. 

“Andato.” 

“Cos'è successo? Cosa ti ha fatto? E cos'hai in mano?” 

Sal si accorse di stringere il Misuratore, così forte da avere i crampi. Le sue dita erano ormai insensibili. Scorpius gli medicò la guancia insanguinata con un incantesimo, continuando a fare domande, ma Sal pensava. 

Grindelwald gli aveva preso il sangue e i capelli. Il sangue per studiarlo e capire la forza della sua magia, magari per farlo analizzare da qualche laboratorio babbano per anomalie genetiche, o per il DNA che, qualsiasi cosa fosse, tiravano sempre fuori nelle serie thriller che tanto piacevano a Louis e spaventavano a morte Rose. Ma i capelli... perché? Non uno, ma tanti. Un'intera ciocca, strappata volontariamente... un orribile sospetto gli si formò nella mente. 

“ _Ci sono altri modi in cui posso farti sparire, senza che nessuno risalga a me”_ l'aveva minacciato Gellert.   
_Polisucco_ . Il Ministro voleva farlo impersonare da qualcuno. Forse voleva fare le prove, nel caso fosse necessario crearsi un alibi quando l'avesse fatto sparire... _uccidere_. A Sal non venne in mente altra spiegazione. 

“Sal?” 

Tremava. Scorpius non doveva saperlo, gli aveva già scaricato addosso abbastanza problemi. 

“Non è niente, Scorp. Una piccola zuffa con i centauri... mi hanno spaventato.” 

“Pensavo che non attaccassero gli studenti.” 

“A quanto pare cresco troppo in fretta” commentò lui, cupo. “Ma è tutto a posto. Questo è un regalo di Grindelwald, un Misuratore di Magia Oscura. Ci sarà utile.” 

“Vuoi ancora scendere nella Camera, stasera?” chiese Scorpius, timoroso perfino di prendere in mano l'oggetto. 

“Sì. Sì, più che mai. È di vitale importanza che lo facciamo adesso, il più presto possibile.” 

_Prima che lo scopra Grindelwald. Prima che si prenda la cosa che gl'interessa._

Ma cosa poteva essere? 

Che sapesse che aveva la Pietra? Ma aveva mostrato interesse anche per la sua bacchetta. Che il duello fosse stato tutta una manovra, architettata per averla tra le mani? 

“Sal? Ti senti bene?” 

Il bacio umido di Scorpius sulla guancia lo fece trasalire. Lui non poteva capire, era troppo normale. 

Era tutta colpa sua. Era stato impulsivo, lo aveva messo in pericolo rendendolo suo complice, e se non fosse arrivato Grindelwald se lo sarebbe anche scopato. Un'ulteriore complicazione, Sal non ne dubitava. 

“ _Sai che la magia sessuale è forte almeno quanto quella del sangue?”_

Non poteva rischiare che le due cose interferissero, ma al momento non se la sentiva di affrontare il discorso con Scorpius. Gli prese il braccio e accennò un'espressione normale, come se andasse tutto bene.   
“Vieni, rientriamo. Voglio mostrarti quell'Incantesimo di Contenimento.” 

  
* 

Gellert attraversò Oxford Circus, che a quell'ora era gremita sia di Maghi che di Babbani. Gli piaceva camminare, gli dava l'impressione di avere uno scopo ed energie sufficienti per raggiungerlo, inoltre l'attività fisica lo aiutava a schiarirsi le idee. Aveva racchiuso il sangue ormai secco di Sal in una boccetta, poi l'aveva spedito al Ministero, nel suo Ufficio privato. Entrambi i Ministri ne avevano uno personale, oltre a quello ufficiale. Avrebbe valutato poi, dopo averlo esaminato alla ricerca di particolari proprietà magiche, se spedirlo a un laboratorio babbano, anche se non sapeva neanche cosa dirgli di cercare. Qualsiasi anomalia sarebbe stata degna di nota. 

Oltrepassò le luci blu dei lampioni e la zona dei teatri, affollatissima di passanti, macchine e taxi. A volte si recava in quella parte variopinta di Londra insieme ad Albus, che adorava gli spettacoli e in particolare i musical. Gellert li trovava colorati e ricreativi e ne apprezzava la coreografia e il ritmo, ma si annoiava facilmente dopo neanche un atto, e passava di palco in palco a stringere e rinsaldare i contatti sociali, lasciando il compagno a godersi lo spettacolo. 

A volte usciva in strada, e vi trovava fumatori, nottambuli privi di scopo e avventori usciti dai pub vicini, che s'inoltravano nei vicoli più stretti e bui. Lui ci era già stato una volta, senza entrare, e sapeva già quel che vi avrebbe trovato: molte di quelle attività avevano aperto da poco, offrendo diversi servizi magici a ogni tipo di pubblico: persino ai Babbani, se avevano abbastanza denaro per permetterseli. Lì non c'era più la luce fredda e un po' asettica dei lampioni blu e viola, ma quella calda e sfacciata delle lanterne rosse e gialle. Colori caldi e facciate in movimento, dipinte a motivi sgargianti, pubblicizzavano vari tipi di massaggi, pratiche spirituali, yoga e reiki, che si erano fusi in maniera creativa e interessante con le branche magiche della Divinazione e della Medimagia. 

Proseguendo, c'erano i soliti bordelli, per la maggior parte cinesi, le cui facciate andavano dalla sobria discrezione alla sensualità più provocante. Gellert li trovava volgari, non gli aveva mai rivolto più di uno sguardo. Ancora più in là, nascosti da potenti Incantesimi di Occultamento, c'erano quelli che offrivano dei 'servizi particolari', di cui a volte aveva sentito confabulare i suoi collaboratori più in vista. Erano riservati soltanto a maghi e streghe, dalle facciate a tinte pastello ingannevolmente anonime. Gellert andò verso quello che aveva la fama migliore, decorato con fiori di magnolia e ciliegi. Al di fuori, un'insegna che non sarebbe stata fuori luogo in uno studio legale, solo che s'illuminava a invitanti caratteri dorati, che si libravano in aria a catturare l'attenzione dei pochi passanti, recitava ' _Amortentia House_.' 

Gellert batté al portone di quercia, e una strega dal cappello a punta, orecchini dorati e un acceso rossetto rosso socchiuse l'uscio. “La tessera, prego.” 

Lui la guardò senza capire. 

“Non è un cliente fisso?” 

Sospirò, temendo che venire lì fosse stata una pessima idea. Albus lo avrebbe ucciso, e per più di un motivo. Minacciare Sal già non rientrava tra le possibili e limitate idee di divertimento del compagno, che si sarebbe preoccupato per l'eventuale reazione di quella piaga di Harry. E poi non era un comportamento né maturo né etico, certo. Ma Gellert aveva la vaga impressione che sarebbe comunque stato perdonabile, rispetto alla visita a un bordello. Scrollò le spalle, spiegando che era la prima volta che veniva lì e desiderava parlare con la tenutaria. 

Fu fatto accomodare in un'anticamera stretta e lunga, insolitamente silenziosa e deserta. La padrona arrivò, presentandosi come Madame Flora. Sembrava più una ballerina in pensione, un kimono viola avvolto sul fisico ancora snello e rughe gentili agli angoli della bocca. 

“Buonasera, temo che al momento siamo... _Ministro Grindelwald_?” l suoi occhi azzurri pesantemente truccati si spalancarono, così come la bocca, che disegnò un perfetto ovale arancione. 

“La prego, non ho molto tempo. Ho bisogno della sua più totale discrezione.” 

“Quella la offriamo a tutti, come avrà saputo” si riprese la donna, con un sorriso incoraggiante. 

_Ridicolo_ , pensò Gellert. Perfino quella mezzana doveva aver intuito il suo disagio. “E in cos'altro possiamo soddisfarla?” 

“Sono disposto a pagare molto, ma non sono qui per i vostri tradizionali... servizi.” 

“È la prima volta che viene in questo genere di esercizio, vero?” Lo fece accomodare su una morbida poltrona di _chintz_ , poi evocò con grazia due calici di idromele. “Si rilassi, e ci dica cosa possiamo fare per lei.” 

L'idromele, almeno, era ottimo. Gellert vuotò il bicchiere in un sorso. “La mia richiesta è molto specifica” esordì, più calmo. “Se sono stato informato male e non potete esaudirla, la prego di dirmelo subito, prima che continui.” 

La donna sembrava fin troppo interessata, ma annuì. 

Gellert iniziò a parlare. 

“Certo, che è fattibile.” Madame Flora abbassò la voce, rivolgendoglisi con un'aria materna e complice che lo riempì di ribrezzo. “È molto costosa, ma per il Ministro della Magia...” 

“Pagherò senza problemi. Allora, direi di procedere subito” dichiarò lui, spiccio.   
“E... come vuole che sia la... la _persona_ , insomma, che le farà compagnia per la notte?” 

“Pensavo che fosse questo il punto” disse Gellert, impaziente. “Non m'interessa della persona. Deve assumere le sembianze di un altro, sotto Polisucco. E devo essere _soltanto io_ a vederlo.” 

“Un uomo, quindi? Ma certo.” Madame Flora sorrise maliziosa. 

“Un ragazzo, di preferenza” precisò Gellert. 

“È in un ragazzo che dovrà trasformarsi? Noi non giudichiamo, naturalmente... che sia una creatura, un ibrido, o qualcuno di... ecco, giovane, anche molto giovane...” 

“Come si permette d'insinuare che vorrei la compagnia di un ibrido o di un moccioso? Non sto facendo niente d'illegale. Il ragazzo ha raggiunto l'età del consenso e, mi auguro vivamente per voi, anche i vostri.” 

Gellert si sentì più a suo agio. Era di nuovo l'autorevole e temibile Ministro Grindelwald, e la donna era sbiancata sotto il cerone, ricordandosi con chi aveva a che fare. 

“Ma certo, mi perdoni. Lo chiediamo soltanto per garantire il più alto grado d'immedesimazione, sa... allora, James andrà bene. Ha diciassette anni, ed è richiesto spesso in queste occasioni, le assicuro che è molto dotato. Se vuole vederlo prima...” 

“Non m'interessa chi è” tagliò corto lui. Voleva solo farla finita. Iniziava a pentirsi di aver considerato un simile esperimento. “Forse non ha capito che non desidero usufruire appieno delle sue... prestazioni. Vorrei solo testare una cosa, e per farlo devo tenere la bacchetta.” 

“Questo è impossibile... ma ovviamente per lei possiamo fare un'eccezione” si corresse immediatamente Madame Flora, notando la sua espressione truce. 

“Ovviamente” ripeté lui, arricciando le labbra. “E ci sarebbe qualcosa di ancor più inconsueto che devo chiedervi.” 

Gellert formulò la seconda richiesta, dopo appena un attimo di esitazione. Era rischiare tanto, _troppo_ , e forse si sarebbe fermato molto prima, ma era arrivato fin lì. Non aveva senso tirarsi indietro. In più, l'istinto gli diceva che era la soluzione più rapida per ottenere ciò che voleva, anche se certamente la più brutale. 

“Oh.” Madame Flora valutò che il Ministro avrebbe potuto benissimo farle chiudere i battenti, o farle pubblicità negativa presso i suoi clienti più influenti, o peggio farla arrestare con qualche accusa, e chinò il capo. “Sì, è possibile, ma... devo dedurre che... _l'originale_ , insomma, il ragazzo da impersonare... sia d'accordo?” balbettò lei, sempre più a disagio. 

“Questi non sono affari suoi” borbottò Gellert, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

“Forse non si rende conto che... ecco... lo _sentirà_ davvero, come se gli stesse accadendo.” 

“Me ne rendo perfettamente conto. E ho solo chiesto, non ho detto che lo proverò stasera.” 

“Molto bene... allora dovrà firmare questo contratto.” Madame Flora estrasse una bacchetta lunga e fine – betulla, a giudicare dal colore chiaro, molto flessibile – e gli porse il documento. “Dobbiamo tutelarci, sa... tutto dev'essere svolto secondo la legge, e se il ragazzo non fosse, ecco, _consenziente_...”   
Gellert lesse senza battere ciglio, poi firmò in silenzio. “Capisco. Molto bene. Adesso lei dimenticherà questa conversazione. Può farlo volontariamente, o aiutata da un Incantesimo Oblivion. Uno dei miei preferiti, per la cronaca.” 

“Si goda la serata, signore” disse immediatamente lei, assumendo un'espressione vacua. “Il pagamento è anticipato. Sono centocinquanta galeoni. Svolti a destra e lasci gli ingredienti nell'anticamera, sul ripiano apposito, poi prenda il corridoio. Terza camera a destra, e si ricordi di uscire dal retro, quando avrà finito. Spero di rivederla presto.” 

Gellert eseguì le istruzioni. 

La camera sembrava una normalissima stanza matrimoniale babbana, tranne per il fatto che coperte e cuscini erano rossi e i quadri rappresentavano centauri e sirene in pose poco equivocabili. Gellert li oscurò e modificò l'arredamento nei toni del verde e del bianco, molto più rilassanti, e attese. 

“Signore?” La voce di Salazar Riddle-Potter, che aveva lasciato poco prima. Ma più deferente, così come avrebbe dovuto essere... anche se, provenendo da lui, gli stonava. 

Gellert individuò la porta chiusa. I maghi con cui aveva parlato avevano ragione, lì dentro non c'era niente che desse nell'occhio. “Se la trasformazione è completa, entra pure” ordinò, con più di una punta di nervosismo. 

Il ragazzo era la copia perfetta di Salazar. Labbra fresche e sensuali, pelle pallida anche alla luce calda delle lampade e capelli scuri ondulati e morbidi. Zigomi cesellati, occhi grandi e scuri dalle lunghe ciglia. L'espressione, però, era completamente diversa, vacua e timorosa. Gellert non guardò neanche il suo corpo, appena coperto da una striminzita vestaglia nera. 

“Avvicinati” ordinò, estraendo la bacchetta. “È tutto a posto, ho firmato” lo tranquillizzò, vedendolo trasalire. 

“Sì, signore”. Il ragazzo chinò il capo e si avvicinò. 

“Mi chiamerai 'Ministro', risponderai al nome di Sal, e agirai come se la mia presenza ti provochi disgusto e fastidio. Mi guarderai in modo sprezzante...” 

“Questo sarà molto difficile... _Ministro_ ” il ragazzo sorrise, percorrendo il suo corpo a occhi socchiusi e apparentemente molto soddisfatto di ciò che vedeva. Gellert apprezzò il suo tentativo di spezzare la tensione. Era vero, Amortentia House era insuperabile. 

“Ciononostante, farai tutto ciò che ti ordino.” 

“Questo invece non sarà affatto un problema.” La sua voce si fece di seta, ma Gellert non lo voleva compiacente. Doveva somigliare a Salazar in tutto e per tutto. 

Lo prese per le spalle e lo inchiodò alla parete. “Ricordati cosa ho detto. Non mi piace ripetermi.” 

“S-sì, Ministro.” Un lampo di collera gli si accese negli occhi, e Gellert, in quello, poté finalmente scorgere Sal. 

“Stai fermo, adesso. Non fare niente, a meno che non te lo dica io.” 

Gli si avvicinò tanto da sentirne l'odore. Estrema giovinezza, paura, eccitazione. E quella freschezza, di pelle morbida e intatta. Agitò la bacchetta ai lati del suo viso, mormorando lunghi e complessi incantesimi. Il ragazzo rimase immobile, un lampo di sfida negli occhi. Poteva davvero credere che fosse Salazar. Gellert gli appoggiò la punta della bacchetta sulle guance, poi la fece scorrere più giù, sulla bocca, e fino alla gola pulsante. Una goccia di sangue ne fuoriuscì, e il ragazzo trasalì. 

“Scusami. Era necessario.” Gellert la ripose accuratamente in un'altra boccetta, che fece Evanescere.   
Lui annuì e tornò a rilassarsi, come se non avesse fatto niente d'insolito. 

“Girati” disse Gellert. 

Gli tastò il collo e appoggiò la bacchetta sulla sua nuca, poi gli prese le mani e gliele aprì, osservando il tracciato delle vene bluastre, quasi ascoltando il rombo del sangue che scorreva al di sotto. Le dita erano lunghe e sottili, fin troppo simili a quelle di Tom Riddle. 

“Sì. Bene, molto bene” mormorò Gellert. Tornò a fronteggiarlo, con un alto, complicato movimento della bacchetta. “Proprio come pensavo. Eccellente” concluse con un ultimo arabesco, adottando con una fitta di rimorso una delle espressioni preferite di Albus. Alcune scintille dorate colpirono il finto Sal, ma lui non si ritrasse. Erano calde, ma non tanto da provocargli delle bruciature. 

“Sì, direi che abbiamo finito. Mi sei stato utilissimo.” 

Il ragazzo parve deluso, ma Gellert espirò di sollievo. Sarebbe tornato a casa, e Albus non avrebbe mai saputo nulla. Aveva raccolto abbastanza materiale per tutte le sue ricerche, dopotutto. 

“Ma si... Ministro, non vuole vedere il resto?” 

“Il resto?” Gellert corrugò le sopracciglia, perplesso. 

Il ragazzo si sfilò la vestaglia di seta nera, con il movimento lento e fluido di chi è abituato a farlo, e lui si paralizzò. 

“Non va bene?” indagò il finto Sal, tornando a sfidarlo con lo sguardo. 

“Oh. N-no, tutt'altro.” Gellert contemplò a lungo le sue forme armoniose, il collo lungo e la cassa toracica perfettamente proporzionata, i fianchi stretti e le gambe snelle, il sesso che già puntava nella sua direzione. Ossatura fine ed elegante, da Black; curve del corpo fin troppo sensuali, da perderci la testa, e quel pallore che gli dava un'aria così delicata... era meno robusto di quanto si fosse aspettato. Provò il desiderio di assaggiarlo, morderlo, baciare le labbra che risaltavano ancora più rosse in quella nudità e perdersi in quella pelle, in quel profumo... 

“Non avresti dovuto farlo. Non te l'ho chiesto.” 

“Ma lo voleva.” Il finto Sal abbassò lo sguardo, le ciglia lunghe e nerissime che gli ombreggiavano le guance e un leggero rossore che gli saliva agli zigomi. 

_Al diavolo_ , pensò Gellert. 

Si avvicinò a lui e gli sollevò il mento, studiandolo nei minimi dettagli. Dunque quello era il corpo di Salazar, il corpo che alloggiava la coscienza di Voldemort e l'anima integra e presumibilmente indipendente di Sal... ma quello che aveva sottomano era solo un involucro, solo un ragazzo bellissimo e più che disponibile, e non c'era nessun Signore Oscuro a fissarlo da sotto le ciglia... 

_Tecnicamente è maggiorenne_ , si consolò Gellert. 

Non aveva mai guardato un ragazzo, non lo attiravano particolarmente gli uomini più giovani e i ragazzini al di sotto dei vent'anni li liquidava come seccature, perdigiorno e sprechi di spazio. Anzi, non lo attirava proprio nessuno, al di fuori di Albus, ma non era quello che gli stava dicendo il proprio corpo in quel momento. 

Aveva pagato abbondantemente, tanto valeva studiarselo per bene, si giustificò con se stesso. 

Presto, però, mise via la bacchetta, e si trovò a passare le mani sulle ossa sporgenti delle clavicole di Sal, poi sul suo torace liscio, stuzzicandone i capezzoli sensibili. 

“La sua anima non è qui, ma il corpo sì, e il sangue... il sangue è lo stesso?” mormorò, passandogli una mano ruvida lungo il collo. 

_Il sangue è la chiave_ , pensò ancora, sentendo il proprio rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Le sue dita sfiorarono involontariamente i riccioli di Sal, di liquido inchiostro, ma più folti e morbidi di quelli del padre e, in realtà, molto simili a quelli di Bellatrix. Una mano andò ad accarezzargli la testa, con deliberata lentezza, e Sal gli sorrise, provocatorio e incoraggiante. Un sorriso che, per quanto gli donasse, non sarebbe mai apparso sul viso dell'originale. 

“Non sorridere” gli ingiunse lui, poi spense il cervello. 

Il suo corpo si mosse come dotato di volontà propria e lo avvinghiò a sé, baciandolo con prepotenza. Gli morse le labbra sensibili e quasi s'immobilizzò dal piacere. Il finto Sal capì finalmente cosa voleva e si scostò timidamente, cercando di allontanarsi e mormorando proteste, i capelli che gli oscuravano il viso. Gellert lo abbracciò di nuovo, baciandolo con più sicurezza, succhiandogli le labbra fino a fargliele schiudere. 

Quella ritrosia era finta, ma Gellert voleva che non lo volesse, che lo sfidasse, così come Sal aveva fatto. Inserì la lingua nelle sue labbra, facendogliele aprire a forza, e il ragazzo tentò di divincolarsi, lottando e provando a morderlo. Lo mandò fuori di testa. Senza staccarsi da quelle labbra di miele, così tentatrici – era tutta colpa loro, decise, sentendosi subito meglio – lo trascinò a letto. 

  
Anche Gellert si era spogliato. Lo aveva fatto voltare, la guancia reclinata sul cuscino. Gli percorreva la schiena con la lingua e tornava a baciargli il collo, poi lo girava, inclinandogli il viso a forza e catturandogli di nuovo la bocca. Il ragazzo gemeva e protestava, mormorava dei 'no' sempre meno convinti e si scostava, sfuggendogli, con l'effetto che Gellert non si controllava più e gli premeva addosso, sempre più eccitato. Aveva gettato al vento qualsiasi proposito di smettere. 

Quando arrivò ai glutei, s'interruppe e prese la bacchetta, saggiando la sua apertura. Quello era il vero corpo di Salazar, riprodotto nei minimi dettagli. Non riusciva a capire se fosse vergine. Era stretto, ma era passato tanto tempo da quando aveva penetrato Albus per la prima volta, tanto che non si ricordava neanche più la sensazione che dava. C'era solo un modo per scoprirlo.   
Gellert gettò via la bacchetta e la sostituì con le proprie dita, lasciandogli una scia di morsi rossi lungo il collo e la schiena. 

“Muoviti” ordinò al ragazzo. “Non l'hai mai fatto?” 

“No... mai” mentì il finto Sal. 

“Ti piacerà. Lo so che mi vuoi.” 

“No. No, non...” la debole protesta del ragazzo fu spazzata via dalle unghie di Gellert, che gli affondarono con violenza nella schiena, facendolo gemere e inarcare, mentre con l'altra mano continuava ad allargarlo. Smise di colpo e affondò in lui senza preavviso, strappandogli un grido acuto e sorpreso. 

“Abituati. Poi non farà più male.” Gellert si mosse e il ragazzo gli venne incontro, sollevando i fianchi. 

La bacchetta era scivolata sul pavimento, e lui si chinò a raccoglierla, sbilanciando anche l'amante sotto di sé, che gridò, schiacciato dal suo peso. 

“Shh” mormorò Gellert. “Va tutto bene.” 

Si sfilò da lui, provocandogli un lamento frustrato, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere, guardandolo un'ultima volta. Quel corpo perfetto era pronto e aperto, solo per lui... e presto lo sarebbe stato anche il _vero_ Sal. 

L'amante sollevò la testa, vedendo che esitava e non stava più guardando lui, ma la bacchetta che teneva in pugno, indeciso se pronunciare o meno l'incantesimo. “Ministro?” 

“Gellert” disse lui, chiudendo gli occhi. “Mi chiamo Gellert. Grida il mio nome.” 

Tornò a baciarlo disperatamente, con foga, poi gli premette la faccia sulle coperte e gli sollevò i fianchi con una mano sola. Affondò in lui, con più energia e ancor meno controllo di prima, il cervello annebbiato dal desiderio e la bacchetta ancora nell'altra mano. 

_Griderai il mio nome_ , pensò un'ultima volta. 

Puntò la bacchetta al centro della schiena del ragazzo, che non parve neanche sentirlo, né notare il cappio nero che gli avvinghiava le spalle e il torace e risplendeva sinistro, prima di sparire dentro di lui. 

Gellert gettò via la bacchetta e lo penetrò più a fondo. Trovò la giusta inclinazione e spinse ancora più forte, senza remore, strappando un ultimo bacio a quelle labbra bagnate e semiaperte. 

Il piacere fu così intenso, che sentì a malapena il ragazzo gridare il suo nome mentre si contorceva sotto di lui e stringeva i muscoli intorno alla sua erezione, abbandonandosi all'orgasmo. 

A chilometri di distanza, Salazar Riddle-Potter gridò. 


	8. Voti da non infrangere

Capitolo VIII. 

#  Voti da non infrangere 

Albus guardò l'orologio magico, che aveva realizzato sul modello di quello di Molly Weasley. La lancetta che indicava Gellert non era 'al lavoro', e 'neanche in viaggio', ma era ferma da un po' di tempo su 'affari'. Di quale natura, Albus lo ignorava. 

Era infine riuscito ad alzarsi, decidendo che non sarebbe stato opportuno avvertire Sal, o Harry, della visita di Gellert. Più tardi, se n'era pentito. 

Il nuovo Ministro, Judy Sanders, era probabilmente stata Confusa da Gellert: aveva già firmato e inoltrato, senza battere ciglio, tutte le modifiche più estreme alla Legge per la Salvaguardia Magica, che di fatto impediva l'accesso ai Babbani a molti posti – sempre più numerosi – modificati dalla magia, o che utilizzavano la stessa: scuole, ospedali, teatri, negozi. Inoltre, la fase B prevedeva la riassegnazione di alloggi ai Babbani che abitavano in paesi e comunità prevalentemente magiche, che, di fatto, equivaleva a uno sfratto. La fase C, infine, stabiliva la creazione di altri siti esclusivamente magici, nonostante i maghi fossero in numero nettamente inferiore rispetto al passato, con la motivazione che 'la lontananza da tecnologie, elettricità e apparecchi di produzione Babbana' avrebbe, secondo esperti Medimaghi, contribuito al ripopolamento magico. Albus dubitava che gli _esperti Medimaghi_ citati fossero la maggior parte, e anche che le loro parole non fossero state manipolate. 

L'opinione pubblica, composta in gran parte da Babbani, non l'avrebbe presa bene, ma la campagna pubblicitaria condotta dall'Ufficio Pubbliche Relazioni aveva una certa efficacia: i maghi proteggevano i Babbani da 'creature pericolose, quali draghi, Dissennatori e giganti' (visto che ci voleva un'intera squadra di Auror per abbatterne un solo esemplare, e che questo avrebbe danneggiato i rapporti del Ministero con la sezione “Creature, essere e spiriti”, che li tutelava, garantendogli apposite aree montuose, Albus nutriva delle serie perplessità in proposito), sveltivano noiosi procedimenti burocratici e collaboravano alle indagini poliziesche, snellendo e rendendo più efficiente il processo della cattura dei criminali. Ovviamente, il rapporto non menzionava che i crimini anti-Babbani, da parte della popolazione magica, erano aumentati nell'ultimo periodo. 

Doveva riconoscere, però, che lo stile di Gellert sortiva un certo effetto: manifesti in cui splendidi esemplari di cigni, volpi rosse con occhioni teneri e spaventati e pavoni albini si contrapponevano all'immagine di un mago e una strega spaventati e deperiti, con su scritto a caratteri cubitali “A rischio di estinzione”, facevano presa sugli elettori più sensibili. Soltanto dei cuori di pietra odiavano gli animali, e da lì a considerare che i maghi dovevano essere difesi, in quanto persone dalle capacità speciali, il passo era davvero breve. 

Albus non aveva potuto fare nulla per fermare la campagna; i volantini erano già stati spediti, i manifesti affissi, e i decreti già approvati dalla maggioranza del Parlamento babbano – si chiese se alcuni membri non fossero stati Confusi da Gellert, o dai suoi collaboratori più stretti, tra i quali lui, ormai, non poteva più annoverarsi – sarebbero stati pubblicati a breve. 

Sia per scrupolo, che per la convinzione di non potersi arrabbiare più di così, aveva fatto visita alla clinica privata in cui era stato ricoverato l'ex Primo Ministro Babbano, fautore di una strenua opposizione contro il Ministero della Magia, che, nelle sue parole, 'mirava a una recrudescenza dell'odio razziale, diretto verso la maggioranza della popolazione, ovvero quella non-magica, presumibilmente come vendetta per i secoli di clandestinità vissuti dai maghi'. Clandestinità di cui i Babbani, non sapendone ovviamente nulla, non erano da ritenersi colpevoli. Se Albus fosse stato un Babbano, lo avrebbe appoggiato di cuore. 

Il Ministro Coleman, ormai l'ombra di se stesso, doveva essere aiutato a mangiare e ad andare in bagno, era alimentato da flebo e le sue condizioni erano, secondo il personale che aveva accolto Silente con deferenza mista a timore, troppo instabili perché potesse ricevere visite. Albus lo aveva osservato attraverso il vetro, poi se n'era andato, la furia e la delusione che si davano battaglia dentro di lui, attorcigliandogli lo stomaco. Era impossibile che un uomo sulla cinquantina, energico e in salute, si fosse ridotto in quello stato per un blando 'esaurimento nervoso'. Doveva essere opera di Gellert. E lui sapeva che Albus l'avrebbe scoperto. Era quella la parte peggiore. Lo aveva messo di fronte al fatto compiuto, come a sbeffeggiarlo, schiaffeggiandolo con violenza e ridendo. _“Ecco cosa ho fatto senza di te! Lo vedi, cosa ho realizzato? Come sono stato bravo?”_

Gellert continuava a schernirlo mentalmente. E lui, Albus, non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo. Era stato negligente, aveva creduto alle rassicurazioni e ai rapporti che gli facevano Gellert e il loro staff – ormai, sempre più _team_ Grindelwald – e si era occupato di quel che faceva sempre. Compiti di rappresentanza, cene di gala, noiosi discorsi settimanali, pile di burocrazia a non finire, smaltite soltanto da un efficace lavoro di bacchetta; rassicurazioni benevole al mondo magico e babbano, con i gentili occhi azzurri e un sorriso di circostanza. Gellert aveva ragione, era rimasto il vecchio professore che ispirava fiducia e che incarnava una presunta idea di bene e tranquillità. Se c'era Albus Silente che salutava in copertina sul Profeta, allora era tutto a posto, si poteva dormire sereni. 

Albus non era più un venerabile vegliardo un po' distratto – anche se lo era stato, distratto, e irreparabilmente – ma un uomo prestante e alla moda, nelle sue attillate giacche di pelle di drago e i lunghi capelli ramati sciolti sulla schiena, che occasionalmente tornava a mettere gli occhiali a mezzaluna per darsi un contegno. Ecco quello che era diventato: un'icona, anzi, un fantoccio spogliato della propria considerevole forza. Si chiese dove fosse finita. Da qualche parte dentro Gellert, tra le sue braccia, nell'amore che aveva riversato in lui ogni giorno. Aveva creduto fortemente che, mantenendolo felice e attivo, e sempre occupato sul campo, il compagno non si sarebbe annoiato, che la routine ministeriale non gli sarebbe pesata... che sarebbe stato felice accanto a lui. 

Si era illuso clamorosamente. A Gellert non sarebbe mai bastato niente, neanche l'universo offertogli in pianta di mano su un piatto d'argento, neanche il dominio assoluto su entrambi i mondi. Se la popolazione magica fosse aumentata, avrebbe voluto che soppiantasse quella Babbana, sognando un mondo di soli maghi. Albus sapeva che Gellert bruciava di energie e insoddisfazione, che nella sua mente l'infinità di ciò che poteva realizzare collideva con la piccolezza di ciò che stava realmente facendo, che sembrava irrimediabilmente poco, banale e trascurabile. Sapeva che avrebbe voluto rendersi immortale, che non avrebbe mai designato un successore. E che non avrebbe mai voluto figli, per quanto Albus li desiderasse. Gellert odiava i bambini, e anche i ragazzini li considerava fastidiosi e molesti. Voleva che si sbrigassero a crescere, e che facessero qualcosa di utile. Diceva che non sognavano più in grande, che non avevano ideali. 

Albus tornò a pensare a Sal, chiedendosi se fosse al sicuro. 

Percorse la stanza fino al trespolo vuoto di Fanny, che accarezzò tristemente. 

“Perdonami... per cosa sono diventato.” 

Ricacciò indietro le lacrime. Aveva scelto di sperare e di vivere, credendo sempre il meglio del prossimo. Doveva farlo, non aveva alternative. Aveva amato Gellert, lo avrebbe sempre amato. Non ci sarebbe mai stato nessun altro per lui. 

Tutte le scelte della sua vita, nel bene o nel male, erano state plasmate dall'amato. Diventare Preside e rinchiudersi a Hogwarts, per non essere nuovamente sedotto dal potere, come lo era stato da Gellert. Cercare i Doni della Morte. Creare un Horcrux dall'omicidio dei Babbani che avevano fatto impazzire la sorella. Sconfiggere il suo unico amore, dopo lunghi anni di una guerra che Albus, forse, avrebbe potuto fermare prima, se avesse avuto il coraggio di affrontarlo. Ordinare che non gli venisse riservato il Bacio del Dissennatore, ma che fosse rinchiuso in prigione per il resto dei suoi giorni, perché potesse pentirsi. Infine, tornare in vita _due volte_ , e sempre per stare insieme a lui, illudendosi che quella volta sarebbe stato diverso... 

Gellert non sarebbe mai cambiato, era un fiume impetuoso che non poteva essere contenuto da nessuna diga. Eppure, proprio per questo lo amava... 

“Che cosa ho fatto...” 

Stava rovinando il mondo che gli era stato affidato. 

Perché Gellert non tornava? E come doveva comportarsi con lui? Sfidarlo per poi sconfiggerlo, rinchiuderlo ed esporre le sue malefatte? Si chiese se ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio. Non sarebbe valso a niente, però, visto che la sua legge era comunque passata. Tutta l'opinione pubblica magica era dalla sua parte, e perfino una buona fetta di quella babbana. Le donne stravedevano per lui, i ragazzi lo imitavano, e tra i più giovani essere gay era quasi diventato di moda, perché Gellert lo era. Almeno, la situazione dei diritti degli omosessuali, con due di loro al potere, era notevolmente migliorata: le coppie dello stesso sesso erano finalmente considerate normali. 

Ad ogni modo, se Albus si fosse schierato contro di lui, ne sarebbe uscito sconfitto, anche se lo avesse vinto in duello. Nessuno gli avrebbe dato credito. Nessuno, a parte Harry... ma che altro poteva fare? Parlare con Gellert era inutile. Ormai tra loro due esisteva un'esclusiva, totale forma di comunicazione: il sesso. Quello funzionava come al solito, anzi, era sempre più intenso. 

Per tutto il giorno Albus se l'era sentito dentro, con il suo tocco, le sue parole d'amore. Faceva ancora più male, sapere di essere tradito dalla persona che amava, e di aver accondisceso a ogni cosa volesse. _Amore..._

“Albus.” Gellert era lì, fradicio, l'espressione stravolta. I riccioli biondi gli si erano incollati al collo e alle guance, il soprabito era storto e spiegazzato. 

“So tutto, Gellert” disse lui, piano. 

Gli occhi verdi si dilatarono, agghiacciati, e per un attimo sembrò fragile e spaventato, com'era da ragazzo. Era da tanto che non gli mostrava quell'espressione vulnerabile, che ad Albus faceva soltanto venir voglia di abbracciarlo stretto e baciarlo. L'aveva avuta per la prima volta quando aveva ucciso, poi dopo l'incidente con Ariana. Quando Albus l'aveva sconfitto in duello e, infine, quando Gellert si era pentito, riunendo la sua anima divisa. Ma non bastava non uccidere per essere una persona migliore, Albus avrebbe dovuto saperlo... 

“Lui... te l'ha detto?” Gellert tremava, scosso dai brividi. “Ti giuro che non volevo, Albus. Ti prego, perdonami. Non era mai successo prima, lo sai. Non posso mentirti su questo, non...” 

“Chi doveva dirmi _cosa_?” indagò Albus, gli occhi stretti. Aveva creduto di non potersi sentire peggio, ma si sbagliava. La furia lasciò il posto a una controllata, glaciale freddezza. Il suo sguardo divenne di nuovo penetrante e affilato, come non lo era da tempo. 

Gellert sbatté le palpebre, rendendosi conto di aver commesso una colossale _gaffe_. 

“Ti riferivi... sei stato al Ministero, vero?” Il suo tono tradiva sollievo, si reso conto Albus, come se aver agito per tutto quel tempo a sua insaputa e aver deciso da solo sul destino del mondo magico e babbano fossero inezie facilmente risolvibili. 

“Proprio così. Il Ministro Babbano che sembra pronto per una vacanza al Reparto Lungodegenti del San Mungo, la campagna animalista del 'salviamo i maghi dall'estinzione', il ritorno della segregazione razziale applicata ai Babbani...” 

“Stai esagerando, lo sai che dobbiamo difenderci...” 

“Lo dicevi anche da giovane. Lo dissero anche i Mangiamorte.” 

“Hai ragione, avrei dovuto chiederti consiglio. Mi sei sempre stato d'ispirazione.” 

Gellert sorrise, ma Albus si sentì ribollire. Avrebbe voluto cancellargli quel sorriso dalla faccia. Insieme alla sua incredibile bellezza, al suo fascino magnetico e al modo sottile che aveva sempre avuto di manipolarlo. Gli aveva trovato giustificazioni per tutta la vita, ed era così stanco... 

“Sei davvero convinto di poter _fare pace_ dopo questo? Non puoi cavartela così.” 

“Albus. Siamo in ballo insieme. Tu mi hai voluto al tuo fianco, non come consorte, ma come co-Ministro. Riusciremo a trovare un accordo, anche se posso aver esagerato...” 

“Ma è questo il punto, Gellert: continuerai a farlo. Quello che hai fatto ti sembra niente, mi parli come se dovessi convincere un cavallo recalcitrante. Non sarò più il tuo burattino! Quello che hai fatto... hai Confuso il Primo Ministro, la sua sostituta è sotto Imperius, così come parte del nostro staff e del Parlamento Babbano; hai passato leggi che non avrebbero mai avuto la maggioranza, e questo tu lo chiami 'esagerare'?” 

“Andiamo, Albus. Anche se quello che dici fosse vero, come potresti provarlo? È la mia parola contro la tua, e se ci mostriamo divisi ora, quando siamo ad un passo dal raggiungere...” 

“Cosa? Il potere? Ma lo avevamo già! Tu invece vuoi la dittatura, l'hai sempre voluta, e quando l'avrai non ti basterà più!” 

“Sono sempre stato ambizioso, lo ammetto...” 

“Potrei farti mettere sotto processo. Ne ho la facoltà. Nessun nostro inferiore può farlo, ma io, come tuo pari, posso.” Albus inspirò profondamente. Sarebbe stato difficile ma, arrivati a questo punto, quali opzioni gli restavano? 

“No che non puoi. Non più” annunciò Gellert, trionfante. “Non sei passato all'Ufficio per l'Applicazione della Legge Magica, vero?” 

Albus rimase paralizzato. “Cos'altro hai fatto?” 

“Nulla che richieda l'uso della violenza, ma la cara Hermione era livida. I suoi capelli, dovevi vederli, emanavano più elettricità di una centrale...” Gellert sorrise affettuosamente al ricordo. 

“Che cos'hai fatto, Gellert? Non te lo chiederò un'altra volta.” Albus estrasse la bacchetta. 

Il compagno restava ancora a distanza, non osava avvicinarsi. Un sorriso gli aleggiava sulle labbra, incerto, tuttavia non era ancora pienamente se stesso. Recitava, forse l'aveva sempre fatto, solo che Albus era stato troppo stupido per accorgersene. 

“Ho fatto passare l'immunità totale. Per entrambi.” 

“Cosa?”   
“Neanche tu puoi mettermi sotto processo, Albus. Finché sono Ministro della Magia, farmi arrestare è impossibile” dichiarò Gellert, trionfante. 

“Questo non è possibile! Già sull'immunità parziale avevo qualche dubbio, ma che l'uno fosse garante delle azioni dell'altro... questa doveva essere una certezza, Gellert!” 

“L'uno è garante dell'altro, _suo protettore e custode_ ” specificò Gellert. “Il nostro è stato un matrimonio magico. Ci sono dei precedenti, Albus. Implica fiducia totale, protezione e supporto. Finché siamo sposati, _non possiamo_ accusarci a vicenda. È un cavillo legale, ma non di poco conto, e l'ho fatto mettere per iscritto. La nostra magia ne esce rafforzata, se ci supportiamo vicendevolmente. Attraverso l'amore, il rispetto reciproco, e... beh, i doveri coniugali.” 

Albus aggrottò la fronte. Non era da Gellert, mostrare imbarazzo su quel frangente. Anzi, era fin troppo audace e spaccone, a quel proposito, tanto che a volte lo faceva arrossire in pubblico, e si divertiva anche a farlo. “Puoi sempre dimetterti.” 

“Non ne ho la minima intenzione.” 

“Dirò ciò che hai fatto, lo farò trapelare, e l'opinione pubblica chiederà le tue dimissioni...” 

“Non lo farà, mi adorano tutti.” 

“Allora chiederò il divorzio.” 

“Su quali basi? Siamo innamorati, il nostro legame non può essere sciolto così facilmente. Il nostro incarico si basa sulla nostra unione. Se finisse, perderesti il potere anche tu. Pensi davvero che altri farebbero di meglio? Dobbiamo trovare un accordo. L'abbiamo sempre fatto, Albus. Al di là di banali quisquilie tecniche, sai che io sono l'unico, per te. Abbiamo superato così tanto. Ce la faremo anche stavolta.” 

Albus lo lasciò avvicinare. Si sentiva in trappola. Eppure sapeva che Gellert l'aveva incastrato, che avrebbe riconquistato il suo ascendente su di lui, anche quella volta... non voleva lasciarglielo fare, _non doveva_. Il compagno si avvicinò, gli occhi stretti dalla malizia e le labbra generose piegate in un sorriso. Gli accarezzò la guancia con il palmo, eppure c'era qualcosa di stonato nei suoi movimenti, in genere così sicuri. Gellert era ancora fradicio e scosso dai brividi, ed evitava di guardarlo direttamente. Lo strattonò e lo baciò con violenza, ma Albus sentì il sapore del tradimento, in quel bacio. 

“Gellert. Che cos'hai fatto?” Lo allontanò bruscamente, di nuovo lucido. Gli arrivò una zaffata di profumo scadente, e un altro odore più sottile e penetrante, non del tutto nascosto dalla pioggia. 

“Possiamo lavorare insieme. Ricominciamo da capo, se vuoi... sono così stanco. Perché non ne parliamo domattina?” Evitò di nuovo il suo sguardo e gli diede le spalle, a disagio. 

“Dove sei stato? Di quali affari dovevi occuparti?” Albus lo raggiunse e lo voltò, inclinandogli il viso e costringendolo a guardarlo. 

“Oh. Quel dannato orologio. Sono stato a Hogwarts, poi... ho dovuto sistemare una questione.” 

“Hai visto Sal?” 

“Sì. Gli ho dato il Misuratore. Quel ragazzo nasconde più di un segreto, lo sai?” 

“Non m'interessa. Gellert... appena rientrato, hai detto di aver fatto una cosa che non hai mai fatto prima, qualcosa che richiedeva il mio perdono” ricordò Albus, sforzandosi di restare calmo. 

“Te l'ho detto...” 

“No. So che non ha niente a che fare con la politica. Sono anni che continui a mentirmi in quel campo, non sarebbe una novità.” 

“Albus...”   
“Hai fatto del male a Sal?” 

“Io...”   
“Rispondi!”   
“Ok, forse l'ho spaventato un po', ma...” 

“Sta bene? Che cosa gli hai fatto?” 

“Niente! Davvero, volevo solo sapere...” 

“ _Cosa?_ ”   
“Il suo sangue! Merlino, Albus, anche tu tieni dei segreti! Lo sapevi, e non me l'hai detto! Contiene in sé l'anima di Voldemort, ma non è come un Horcrux: è _dentro_ , capisci? Parte di lui, _in_ lui. Non potrà mai liberarsene. E c'è una seconda presenza oscura intorno al ragazzo, sapevi anche questo?” 

“Forse dovrei augurarmi che Salazar ti sconfigga, come temi, visto che io sembro incapace di combatterti” sussurrò Albus, ignorando le sue accuse. Il cuore gli batteva in gola come un tamburo. Si sentiva prossimo a una rottura definitiva, a una catastrofe... 

Anche Gellert doveva aver letto la sua espressione. Di nuovo quell'aria impaurita, quel tremito nella voce. “Tu mi ami, e io amo te. Ricordatelo sempre, Albus.” 

“Cos'hai fatto a Salazar?” insisté lui. 

“Nulla. L'ho lasciato a Hogwarts ore fa. A proposito, sapevi che l'ho trovato ad amoreggiare con il piccolo Malfoy?” 

Albus sollevò un sopracciglio, ma non disse nulla. 

“Lo adora, gli stava proprio sotto... in tutti i sensi.” 

“Beh, Salazar è diventato un bel ragazzo, suppongo” commentò Albus, distratto. 

Lo sguardo di Gellert gli sfuggì di nuovo. Aprì bocca, ma non gli uscì alcun suono. 

“Sei attratto da lui” realizzò Albus, pietrificato. “Gli hai fatto qualcosa!” 

“No! Albus, no, io...” 

“Hai un odore sconosciuto addosso, rientri tardi, con l'espressione stravolta, e mi dici che mi ami e devo perdonarti, per qualcosa che non _è mai successo prima_...” 

“Non è come pensi.” 

“Mi hai tradito” concluse Albus, deluso per quelle scuse così misere, perché anche una mente straordinaria e una personalità così creativa ricorreva a quelle banali frasi fatte, che non avrebbero mai convinto nessuno. “Sei stato con Salazar. Il figlio di Harry... no, non puoi averlo fatto! Lui ti detesta, non vorrebbe mai...” Non ce la faceva neanche a guardarlo, orripilato da chi aveva davanti. 

“ _Lo so!_ Sono stato a Londra, Albus! È vero, l'ho lasciato ore fa.” 

Albus annuì, ma non si placò. “Allora, cosa gli hai fatto?” 

“Niente. Non a _lui_...” 

“Allora _a chi_ , Gellert?” 

“Un ragazzo. Non so nemmeno chi sia.” 

“Oh, questo è molto confortante” osservò lui, gelido.   
“Non fare così...” lo supplicò Gellert, gli occhi lucidi. Allungò una mano verso di lui, ma Albus si allontanò di scatto. 

“Dimmi la verità, almeno una volta della tua vita!” 

“Volevo testare una cosa... pensavo che la magia oscura di Sal fosse pericolosa, volevo soltanto capire meglio... Albus, ti giuro! Mi sono ricordato di quel posto, uno di quelli nel West End... insomma, hai capito, dove paghi e puoi avere quello che vuoi... ma non volevo andarci a letto, davvero! È _capitato_ e basta...” 

“Mi hai tradito con un ragazzo che somigliava a Salazar” realizzò Albus, inespressivo. 

“Sì... più o meno, ecco... senti, Albus, non doveva succedere, va bene? Sono stato... debole, era così _bello_ , lui mi è saltato praticamente addosso, capisci...” 

“Era bello, dunque” ripeté, con il sarcasmo più tagliente di cui era capace. 

“Lo hai detto anche tu, che lo è...” 

“Posso accettare che l'uomo che ho sposato sia un bugiardo, megalomane, narcisista, in preda a deliri di onnipotenza...” Albus s'interruppe, il fiato corto. “Ma non questo. Hai rovinato l'ultima cosa ancora solida che avevamo. Sei un traditore. Peggio ancora, un pervertito.” 

“No! Era maggiorenne, lo _voleva_...” 

Se fosse stato più attento, Albus avrebbe notato l'ombra sul viso di Gellert, la spia di qualcosa che continuava a tacere. “Non riesci a convincere neanche te stesso” disse invece. “Mi fai ribrezzo. Non avvicinarti più a me!” 

“D'accordo.” Gellert alzò le mani e indietreggiò, sconfitto. “Allora dormirò fuori, me ne vado subito e...” 

“No, Gellert. _Io_ me ne vado. È finita.” 

“Albus, ti supplico...” 

“Questo matrimonio è una farsa, ma di una cosa ero certo: il nostro amore. E adesso hai distrutto anche quello.” 

“No! È stata solo una notte, non si ripeterà! Voglio sistemare tutto, Albus. Tornerà come prima, come i primi tempi, solo nei due...” Lo stava davvero pregando. Cadde in ginocchio, guardandolo attraverso le lacrime. 

“Non sopporti d'invecchiare, è questo? Sono diventato noioso per te, non sono all'altezza di una nuova, eccitante, _giovane_ sfida...” dichiarò Albus, voltando lo sguardo. Non sopportava di guardarlo. 

“Non dire così...” 

“Cosa dovrei dire, Gellert? Desideri sessualmente un ragazzino, vai a letto con uno sconosciuto, mi menti in tutto e per tutto, e ancora dici di amarmi...” 

“Ma è vero! Ti prego...” 

Gellert piangeva senza ritegno, ai suoi piedi. Albus si odiò per crederci, che lo amava ancora, che era solo quello a contare. 

“Sono stato il tuo burattino, non sarò il tuo complice.” Si allontanò, e prese un po' di Metropolvere dal camino. 

“Non lasciarmi...” 

Gellert gli saltò addosso, ma un suo incantesimo non verbale lo mandò a gambe all'aria. 

“Dove vai?” 

Albus lo ignorò, le labbra serrate e gli occhi chiusi. 

“Quando torni?” 

Lui estrasse la bacchetta. 

“ _Albus!”_

Gellert gridò, parandosi davanti al camino. Albus gli lanciò un incantesimo, che l'altro, privo di difese, non parò. Lo colpì in viso, aprendogli un lungo squarcio rosso dalla tempia alla guancia. Albus non restò a guardarlo. Gridò un indirizzo – un indirizzo che Gellert conosceva benissimo – e sparì tra le fiamme. 

* 

Harry era appena andato a letto. La giornata all'Ufficio Auror era stata devastante, come al solito. Non avevano più bisogno di squadre di Obliviatori, da quando lo Statuto di Segretezza era stato abolito, ma 'scherzi' di maghi su ignari Babbani erano sempre più frequenti: dalle pinzette mordinaso si era arrivati alle teiere incantate che rovesciavano tè bollente, ai più pericolosi forni progettati per esplodere e ad aspirapolvere che risucchiavano dentro gli ignari Babbani che li attivavano.   
Sospirò, esausto, quando sentì un agitato scampanellio all'ingresso. Sentì Hermione, anche lei rientrata da poco, furiosa e sommersa da una pila di carte, andare ad aprire. 

“Oh, sei tu, Albus.” Lo salutò con più distacco e meno deferenza del consueto; non aveva mai abbandonato del tutto la formalità e la stima per il suo ex Preside. 

Anche Harry si Smaterializzò in salotto, ansioso di sapere cosa volesse il Ministro Silente a mezzanotte passata. La loro villetta suburbana era spaziosa e confortevole, arredata con gusto.   
Albus, piantato al centro della stanza con un'espressione sconvolta, senza mantello e vestito con l'uniforme ministeriale, sembrava un pesce fuor d'acqua. 

“Accomodati” lo invitò Harry. Si era pentito di aver dato di matto con lui, al loro ultimo incontro. Vivere con Grindelwald doveva già dargli fin troppe preoccupazioni, Harry era certo che facesse del suo meglio. 

Hermione borbottò qualcosa su una tazza di tè, gettando a entrambi un'occhiata torva, e si eclissò in cucina. Era in vestaglia e pantofole, ma Silente le lanciò comunque uno sguardo ammirato. 

“Sei così fortunato ad averla. La vostra unione è... come un vero matrimonio dovrebbe essere, basata sull'amicizia e sul rispetto. Vi sostenete sempre, non vi nascondete mai nulla, vi appoggiate l'uno all'altro...” Albus guardò fuori dalla finestra, assente. 

“Sembra terribilmente noioso” commentò Harry, per stemperare la tensione. 

“Beh... almeno io non mi sono annoiato... con lui.” 

“Vogliamo proprio parlare di Gellert, Albus?” Hermione riemerse dalla cucina e fece levitare due tazze di tè, sbattendole sonoramente sul tavolo e facendole traboccare. “Di come ha fatto passare le modifiche alla Legge sulla Salvaguardia Magica, che il Ministro Sanders aveva bloccato, e dell' _immunità totale_ per voi due?” 

“Mi rincresce moltissimo, Hermione” sussurrò lui, mortificato. Si prese la testa tra le mani, esausto. 

“Ho commesso un colossale errore. Non mi sono accorto per tempo...” 

“... di chi fosse Grindelwald, vuoi dire?” concluse Harry, il sarcasmo che traboccava. 

“Harry, non credo che Albus sia qui per parlare del suo matrimonio.” La moglie riprese il controllo di sé, sedendosi su una comoda poltrona e accavallando le gambe. “Non sarebbe opportuno. Ora, cerchiamo di capire cosa possiamo fare per contenere i danni. Sono certa che Albus si è accorto troppo tardi che Gellert aveva fatto passare quelle leggi... è così?” 

Silente annuì, in silenzio. 

“Ma allora perché sei qui? Devi discutere con lui, farlo ragionare e trovare un accordo... così non può continuare, Albus!” insisté Harry, irritato dall'arrendevolezza dell'altro. 

Hermione lo zittì con uno sguardo compassionevole, che voleva dirgli 'non vedi che Albus non è in condizioni di parlarne?' 

“No” convenne lui, dopo un po', gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime. “Così non può continuare. Io... l'ho lasciato.” 

“ _Cosa?”_ Harry saltò su dalla sedia; Hermione, più rapida, porse ad Albus un fazzoletto.   
“Grazie, mia cara”. Silente si soffiò il naso, e Harry ritenne opportuno Appellare la sua scorta di Whisky Incendiario. “Tieni” disse, Evocando un bicchiere e riempiendoglielo. 

Albus lo mandò giù in un sorso. “Avevi ragione, Harry. Non mi sono reso conto in tempo... non sono più capace di controllarlo. Da tempo ormai non ho la minima idea di cosa faccia, ha preso le ultime decisioni senza consultarmi.” 

“Beh, è ora che le cose cambino. Perciò adesso torna da lui, chiarite e...” 

“Temo di non potere”. Albus intrecciò le dita in un gesto familiare. “Ci siamo lasciati, io... ecco, me ne sono andato.” 

“Che vuol dire, 'ci siamo lasciati'? Albus, tu hai combinato questo casino, e adesso lo risolvi! Il Mondo Magico dipende da te, e so quanto è facile litigare con Grindelwald, credimi, ma non è il momento che questioni personali...” 

“Harry” lo zittì Hermione, con aria di rimprovero. 

“ _Cosa?_ Sei tu la prima a lamentarti che all'Ufficio per l'Applicazione sulla Legge Magica va tutto a sfascio! Non esiste neanche più, la legge magica, perché adesso quel pazzo psicotico si sveglia e decide...”   
“Non parlare così di Gellert” lo rimbrottò lei. 

“Oh, dimenticavo che _a te_ è sempre piaciuto, vero?” 

Albus osservò il loro battibecco con un lieve sorriso, gli occhi lucidi e gonfi che andavano dall'uno all'altra, come se fosse incerto per chi fare il tifo. “Sono molto sorpreso” dichiarò, lasciandoli senza parole. “Litigate anche voi.” 

“Certo, che litighiamo” disse Hermione, in tono gentile. “Ma troviamo sempre un punto d'incontro. Sono certa che anche tu e Gellert riuscirete a riappacificarvi.” 

“No. Non questa volta” Albus scosse la testa e s'incupì di nuovo. 

“Cos'ha di diverso, stavolta? Ok, Grindelwald l'ha fatta grossa, ma è sempre stato il vostro motto, no? _Per Il Bene Superiore_ , la risolverete... _dovete_ farlo” Harry lo implorò con lo sguardo. Non poteva reggere ancora per molto tutto quello stress. Si era fidato di Silente, aveva pensato che fosse la persona più adatta per prendere il potere. Si era dimesso dalla carica di Ministro che, ironia della sorte, Voldemort gli aveva assegnato, e adesso si sentiva personalmente responsabile, se le cose nel Mondo Magico andavano male. “Avanti, torna a casa.” 

“Non posso. Non questa volta.” 

“Facciamo così” disse Hermione, conciliante. “Albus si ferma qui per una notte o due e...” 

“... e Grindelwald piomberà qui entro domattina, il Profeta saprà che i Ministri hanno litigato, andranno in delirio per una storia del genere!” Harry si mise le mani tra i capelli. Avrebbe voluto strapparseli.   
“Harry, se Albus avesse potuto tornare a casa, non credi che l'avrebbe già fatto?” mormorò lei, prendendogli la mano. 

Lui sospirò. Gli anelli del loro matrimonio, due rubini su una montatura d'oro, brillavano alla luce elettrica della stanza, di un caldo arancione, che metteva in risalto le rughe di preoccupazione e tristezza sul volto di Albus. 

“E va bene, ma almeno dimmi cos'è successo.” Harry sostenne lo sguardo azzurro del suo ex mentore. Era strano e altamente soddisfacente invertire i ruoli, dopo i lunghi anni in cui era stato lui a essere scrutinato, dall'altra parte della scrivania. 

“Dobbiamo saperlo, Albus” intervenne gentilmente Hermione. “Altrimenti non possiamo aiutarti.” 

“Non potreste comunque” disse lui, piano. “Gellert... Gellert mi ha tradito.” 

Harry rimase in silenzio, perplesso. Capiva bene la sensazione che dava essere tenuto all'oscuro di tutto, farsi riempire la testa di bugie da una persona di cui ti fidavi, in cui credevi. Silente l'aveva fatto per anni, eppure, davanti al suo dolore, non riuscì a pensare che se lo meritasse. 

“Mi dispiace tanto” disse la moglie, prendendo in pugno la situazione e versandogli altro Whisky Incendiario. “Non era mai successo prima, vero?” 

“No... mai. Lui... noi ci siamo sempre stati fedeli. Abbiamo avuto le nostre divergenze, ma... siamo stati leali l'uno all'altro. Pensavamo di poter risolvere tutto, perché...” la sua voce si spezzò di nuovo, e Harry pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quella conversazione. 

Forse aveva perso qualche pezzo fondamentale. 

“Perché vi amate” concluse Hermione per lui. 

“Non più. Gellert... non mi ama più.” 

Harry scoccò alla moglie uno sguardo di puro orrore. 

_Albus vuol dire che Grindelwald l'ha tradito, in quel senso? Che è andato a letto con qualcun altro?_   
Hermione annuì, sempre in silenzio, e gli lanciò un'occhiata ammonitrice. Aveva intuito che il marito, profondamente a disagio, non chiedeva di meglio che eclissarsi in camera con una scusa. 

“Da quanto va avanti, lo sai?” chiese lei, nel tono più dolce e comprensivo di cui era capace. 

“È successo solo stanotte. Un... un ragazzo di strada, o qualcosa del genere. In uno di quei... posti.” 

“Un bordello?” sbottò Harry. A volte lo irritava quanto Albus fosse puritano, come se ancora vivesse in un altro secolo. Hermione gli lanciò lo sguardo disgustato che in genere riservava a Ron quando s'ingozzava di cibo. 

“Sì, dopo... dopo che...” Albus saltò dalla sedia, fulminato, con un'espressione di profonda colpevolezza dipinta in viso. “Perdonami, Harry. Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito.” 

“Cosa?” chiese lui, in tono d'urgenza. Estrasse la bacchetta, attirandosi un'altra occhiataccia da Hermione, ma Harry lo conosceva troppo bene. “Cos'altro è successo?” 

“Gellert è stato a Hogwarts stamattina e... ha visto Salazar.” 

“Perché non gliel'hai impedito?” saltò su Harry, la bacchetta che sparava involontarie scintille. “Non sei tu che fai queste visite, in genere?” 

“Ha proposto... uno scambio. Per portargli il nostro regalo...” 

“Perché diavolo hai accettato? Lo sai che lo odia, che lo teme come rivale perché è il figlio di Voldemort, che...” 

“Harry, calmati...” 

“Col cazzo! Dov'è Salazar? Che cosa gli ha fatto?” 

“Niente... ma hanno discusso, credo... ecco, lui non era a scuola, a quanto ho capito...” 

“Che vuol dire, _non era a scuola_? Dov'era, allora?” 

“Nella Foresta Proibita...” 

Fu il turno di Hermione di sospirare, sconsolata. “Tipico.” 

“E che ci faceva lì?” 

“Una... ehm, passeggiata, con il giovane Malfoy.” 

“Sei certo che non ti stesse prendendo in giro, Albus? Che l'abbia davvero _visto_?” indagò Hermione, cauta. 

“Credo di sì, è successo prima che iniziassimo a litigare e...” 

“D'accordo, vado a Hogwarts” decise Harry, Appellando il mantello. 

“Harry, no. Non sarebbe opportuno... se Minerva pensasse che gli studenti non sono al sicuro perché il Ministro fa visita alla scuola...” 

“Non è un mio problema!” 

“Harry, sii ragionevole! Usa la Metropolvere, almeno, metti solo la testa nel camino” suggerì Hermione. “Sono sicura che Sal sta benissimo.” 

“Sì, mandalo a chiamare. Parlerò io con Minerva, se necessario” si aggiunse accoratamente Albus. “Sono sicuro che sta bene. Gellert voleva solo _provocarlo_ , capisci...” 

“Oh, _certo_. Perdonami se non mi fido del secondo mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi, di quello che ti ha fatto spezzare l'anima, che manda in rovina il mondo magico solo perché _tu_ sei troppo preso da lui per fermarlo, che si va a scopare un ragazzo qualsiasi dopo aver minacciato _mio_ figlio...”   
“Harry!”   
“Ti proibisco di parlarmi così. Toglierò il disturbo appena possibile” disse Silente, glaciale. 

“Non dire sciocchezze, Albus. Calmatevi, tutti e due.” 

Hermione s'interpose tra loro, incerta se sollevare o meno uno Scudo. 

Harry annuì, esasperato, poi abbassò la bacchetta. 

“Ufficio di Minerva McGranitt, Hogwarts!” urlò, infilando la testa tra le fiamme verdi. 

La Preside, avvolta in una vestaglia rossa scozzese, i capelli radi raccolti in una cuffia da notte, accorse trafelata. “Di che si tratta, Harry? Inferi? Dissennatori?” 

“Voglio vedere Salazar” fece lui, senza cerimonie. 

“Cosa?” La strega sbatté le palpebre, perplessa. 

“Voglio vedere mio figlio. Lo chiami, professoressa, la prego.” 

“Ma starà dormendo...” 

“È _urgente_.” 

Minerva sospirò, con l'ombra di un sorriso. “In questo caso...” 

Chiamò un elfo domestico e gli diede l'ordine di svegliare Salazar e condurlo nel suo Ufficio. Harry rimase in attesa, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Albus prese una manciata di polvere e apparve nel camino vicino a Harry, rischiando di far prendere un infarto alla Mc Granitt. 

“Il tuo camino è abbastanza largo, Minerva, spero che non ti dispiaccia.” 

“Oh, buonasera, Albus, che piacere vederti... ti dispiacerebbe dirmi cosa sta succedendo?” 

“Harry vuole soltanto assicurarsi che suo figlio stia bene. Nel frattempo, ti pregherei di avvertirmi, se Gellert farà di nuovo visita alla scuola e, se chiede di vedere Salazar... ti prego di rimandare con una scusa.” 

“Cosa... è successo qualcosa oggi?” Minerva assunse un'aria combattiva, come sempre quando una potenziale minaccia incombeva sui suoi studenti. 

“Niente di cui preoccuparsi, ma preferirei che rimanesse così.” 

“Oh. Certo, capisco”. Minerva si spinse gli occhiali sul naso, con l'aria di non capire affatto. 

Salazar arrivò di corsa. Aveva i ricci arruffati, gli occhi gonfi e rossi e il pigiama di Corvonero spiegazzato. “Papà!” sorrise, e Harry si sentì mancare. 

Stava bene. _Sal stava bene_. 

Sul suo viso comparve un'espressione tesa, che si sostituì al sollievo, quando vide che c'era anche il Ministro Silente. 

“È successo qualcosa?” chiese, guardando il padre adottivo con la fronte aggrottata. La sua voce tremava, conteneva una nota inconsueta di paura e ansia. 

“Dovrebbe? Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene. Albus mi ha detto che Grindelwald ti ha parlato... avete discusso?” chiese Harry, gentilmente. “Non sono qui per rimproverarti, io lo faccio in continuazione...” 

“Oh, è per _questo_ , allora.” Il viso di Sal s'indurì di colpo, e a Harry ricordò spiacevolmente Tom Riddle. Mostrava la stessa rigidità, la stessa preoccupante, inumana assenza di emozioni. 

“Riferisca al suo... al suo _collega_ che dovrà fare di meglio, se vuole spaventarmi. Non mi turberà con i suoi insulsi giochetti” disse freddamente, rivolgendosi alla testa di Silente. 

“Cosa ti ha fatto, Sal?” chiese Harry, in tono pressante. “Ti prego, dimmelo.” 

“Eppure, mi sembri notevolmente turbato” valutò Albus, prima che Sal rispondesse, scrutandolo con i suoi limpidi occhi azzurri. 

“Lasciaci, non ti riguarda. Voglio parlare da solo con mio figlio” gli ingiunse bruscamente Harry. 

Minerva trasalì, incerta se rimproverare Harry per come parlava all'ex Preside, o se togliersi di mezzo a sua volta. 

“Lo avrei fatto già da prima, ma tenevo a porgere personalmente a Sal le mie più profonde scuse per ciò che Gellert possa avergli detto o fatto. Non avete duellato, vero?” 

“Chi dice che non sia stato _lui_ ad avere la peggio?” Sal piegò la bocca in una smorfia sgradevole, facendo sbiancare Harry. 

“Giuro che lo ammazzo” sussurrò Harry. 

“Non disturbarti, papà. Grindelwald avrà il destino che spetta ai malvagi” decretò il figlio adottivo, con espressione indecifrabile. 

“Salazar” iniziò Albus, sempre più preoccupato. 

“Non intendo parlare con _lei_ ” Sal lo guardò, sprezzante. “Ha una mente brillante e un cuore nobile, ma ha scelto di condividere la sua vita con un essere meschino e vile. Glielo dica, _Ministro_ : io non avrò mai paura di lui.” 

Salazar gli voltò le spalle, e Albus sparì con un _pop_. Harry lo richiamò, incerto. 

“Sal! Ti prego, se c'è qualcosa che posso fare...” 

“No, Harry.” Perfetto, adesso era tornato Harry. “Ma ti ringrazio per il pensiero.” 

“Che ci facevi nella Foresta Proibita con Malfoy?” Harry non poté trattenersi dal chiedere. 

“Non è certo _me_ che devi sottoporre a un interrogatorio, non ti pare?” 

“Cosa ti ha fatto Gellert?” 

“Avete accertato che sto bene, no? Scusami, ma sono stanco. Vorrei riposare per le lezioni di domani.” Era tornato formale e inaccessibile. Harry seppe che non gli avrebbe detto più nulla. 

“Sal... quell'uomo mente. Nulla di quello che può averti detto è la verità.” 

“Ma io la so _da sempre_ , la verità. Sei tu che fingi d'ignorarla, per buona pace di tutta la famiglia.” 

Harry rabbrividì. Per quanto cripticamente, vista la presenza della Mc Granitt, stavano parlando di Voldemort. “Per tutta la vita ho cercato di proteggerti. Di renderti felice.” 

_Perché ora non posso più farlo? Ci sono mai riuscito?_

Sal si avvicinò a lui e gli baciò una guancia. “Lo so, papà. Buonanotte” disse, in tono più dolce. Sembrava triste, più che commosso. 

“Buonanotte. Hermione ti manda i suoi saluti.” 

Salazar non diede cenno di averlo sentito. 

Fu la volta di Harry di stappare altro Whisky Incendiario. 

“È chiaro che non ha più bisogno di me.” disse, depresso. Salazar non aveva voluto confidarsi con lui. 

“Sta crescendo, tesoro, è normale” lo rassicurò Hermione, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione. 

Albus taceva. Solo lui e Harry erano a conoscenza della vera natura di Salazar e, forse, adesso lo sapeva anche Gellert. 

“Ti vuole bene. Sono certo che non voleva preoccuparti” disse Albus. 

Era stato più turbato di quanto volesse ammettere dall'espressione di disgusto e disprezzo sul volto di Sal, quando l'aveva visto. Il ragazzo si era raggelato, ma poi l'aveva guardato quasi... con _compassione_. 

Albus ricordò: Gellert era andato con un ragazzo che somigliava a Salazar, che l'aveva addirittura _impersonato_... poteva aver preso le sue sembianze sotto Polisucco? Gellert aveva fatto delle _avance_ a Sal, o forse era stato tutto un esperimento, qualcosa che gli era sfuggito di mano? Doveva riflettere, restare da solo e pensare... e andarsene a letto, prima che parlasse troppo. 

Hermione ebbe la stessa idea. “Vieni a stare da noi, finché... beh, finché le cose non torneranno alla normalità. Abbiamo tanto spazio, i ragazzi sono tutti a Hogwarts.” 

Albus cercò di declinare, ma invano. 

“Ci farai compagnia, c'è sempre tanto da fare... la casa è vuota, senza di loro.” 

“Me ne vado” disse lui, senza guardare Harry. 

“Albus...”   
“So che non mi vuoi qui, e non ti biasimo. Per colpa mia il mondo magico e quello babbano sono in pericolo, nelle mani di Gellert, e... ho messo a rischio tuo figlio, anche se indirettamente.”   
“No, rimani. Sistemeremo le cose insieme, a qualsiasi costo. Promettilo, Albus.” 

Lui esitò. _Per Il Bene Superiore_. Il suo formidabile intuito gli diceva che il bene della popolazione che governavano, e il bene di Salazar Riddle-Potter, non collimavano assolutamente con ciò che era bene per Gellert. 

“Lo prometto” disse, stringendo la mano di Harry. 

Hermione li guardò entrambi e annuì in silenzio. 

Anche se nessuna lingua di fuoco si levò a sigillare il loro patto, Albus si sentì vincolato, come se avesse appena stretto un Voto Infrangibile. 


	9. Uscire dal cassetto

NOTA

Il capitolo si svolge nello stesso arco di tempo dei due precedenti, ma dal punto di vista di Scorpius e Salazar*  
Capitolo IX. Uscire dal cassetto

“Manca ancora molto?” Scorpius strinse il braccio di Sal, cercando di non scivolare. La strada che conduceva alla Camera dei Segreti era tortuosa e il pavimento era cosparso di quelle che, calpestandole, somigliavano terribilmente a ossa.

“Siamo quasi arrivati” bisbigliò Sal, spazientito. “Allora, ricordati: oggi casteremo soltanto l'Incantesimo di Contenimento Temporaneo. Vedremo se sarà più forte, visto che saremo in due a lanciarlo...”  
“E se non mi riesce?”

“Ti è riuscito prima con Pix, no?” lo rassicurò Sal, sorridendo al ricordo del poltergeist, furioso per essere rimasto bloccato nel minuscolo ripostiglio delle scope di Gazza. “In ogni caso, avrò la situazione sotto controllo, non preoccuparti. E adesso fa' silenzio, ci siamo quasi.”

Sal non voleva che sua madre fosse avvertita della loro presenza. Scorpius gli stava stritolando il braccio, e per l'ennesima volta si chiese se non avesse commesso un errore a portarlo. Il cugino l'aveva guardato, affascinato, parlare in Serpentese per aprire l'ingresso alla Camera. Aveva detto soltanto una parola, “Apriti”, eppure era bastata a gettarlo nella più profonda venerazione.

“Ecco. Dammi la mano, si scivola.” Scorpius eseguì, piegandosi in avanti ed emergendo in un corridoio di pietra scarsamente illuminato. Sal, a suo agio, accese le torce fissate alla parete e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Lui si affrettò, inciampando, terrorizzato di rimanere indietro.

Bellatrix fluttuò dalla parete, strappandogli un urlo. “Un piccolo Malfoy, ma che piacere. Lucius è sempre stato un inetto, temo, ma almeno tu sei la fotocopia di mia sorella Narcissa.”

Scorpius la contemplava, raggelato. La donna aveva una consistenza perlacea, ma meno nebulosa di quella dei fantasmi. Ne intravide i colori sbiaditi: il pallore regale della pelle, i lunghi capelli d'inchiostro e gli occhi scuri e scintillanti. Il fatto era che, benché non fosse del tutto viva, non sembrava per niente morta.

“Z-zia Bellatrix?”

“Prozia, mio caro. Sei il figlio di Draco, vero? E porti il nome di una stella, come da tradizione?”

“M-mi chiamo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy” balbettò lui. Bellatrix gli si era avvicinata, tanto da trapassarlo. La sua essenza era fredda e vischiosa, e Scorpius si sentì come se gli avessero scavato un buco dentro lo stomaco.

La strega gli rivolse un sorriso complice, un po' folle, ma non per questo meno convincente. “Bah, suppongo che i nomi migliori li abbiano presi Orion, Cygnus e Regulus. Purtroppo non era rimasta molta scelta. Ma anche così, Scorpiolino... beh, il nome non fa il mago, mi auguro. Suppongo che avrai altre doti, oltre al tuo bel visetto?”

“Io... Sal mi ha portato...”

“Pensavo che gli avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerti, madre.” Sal interruppe quello scambio, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Era chiaro che quella conversazione non stava andando come previsto.

“Oh, che pensiero gentile. Sarà per questo che stento a crederci.” Bellatrix rise, ondeggiando i ricci scuri sulle spalle, così simili a quelli del figlio. Scorpius rabbrividì: l'effetto non avrebbe dovuto essere tanto naturale e realistico. “Guarda che splendidi orecchini mi ha regalato il tuo antenato.”

Mostrò due piccoli smeraldi che le brillavano alle orecchie, orgogliosa. “Andiamo, Merlino e Salazar vorranno conoscere uno dei pochi eredi Purosangue rimasti in circolazione.”

 

Scorpius rivolse a Sal un'occhiata interrogativa, che quest'ultimo ignorò. Non era il caso di farle un incantesimo e incattivirla, non quando sperava ancora di scucirle qualche informazione su come fosse penetrata nelle altre stanze della Camera.

Salazar e Merlino, fantasmi di polvere molto più inconsistenti di Bellatrix, erano chini su una pergamena ingiallita, e discutevano animatamente sulle proprietà nascoste della Pietra di Luna. Scorpius si guardava intorno, spaesato, notando le pareti di pietra, le porte che si spalancavano a mostrarne altre e quelle stanze ingombre, che sembravano un incrocio tra un labirintico emporio e una biblioteca estremamente disordinata.

Gli occhi di Merlino si accesero d'interesse. “Un Malfoy? Benvenuto” disse, accennando un inchino. “Sono lieto che il nostro discorso dell'altra volta ti abbia illuminato, giovanotto” si rivolse a Sal, l'espressione meno arcigna del solito. “Stai mostrando a tua madre il rispetto che le è dovuto? Hai portato con te un tuo parente, perché ti aiuti a liberarla?”

Sal preferì non rispondere. Bellatrix si accomodò sul divano tarlato, scompigliando i capelli di Scorpius. Entrambi i ragazzi rabbrividirono quando alcune ciocche si mossero, tornando poi al loro posto. Lei sorrise, apparentemente benevola e soddisfatta per la piega degli eventi.

“Sono venuto per questa” disse Sal, espirando profondamente. Si fece coraggio, ed estrasse la Pietra della Resurrezione dalla tasca. “Scorpius l'ha presa per me, era nella mia camera blindata. La Legge Magica stabilisce che sia di mia proprietà, in quanto ultimo erede di Cadmus Peverell, uno dei fratelli che l'aveva fabbricata...”

“È stata nella mia famiglia per secoli” confermò Salazar Slytherin, con interesse. “Ai miei tempi circolava una leggenda sui Doni della Morte. Sarei molto sorpreso di saperla vera. Nonostante le mie ricerche, non riuscii mai a trovare una Bacchetta Invincibile...”

“Esisteva, invece” disse Bellatrix, con astio. “L'hanno presa quei due invertiti. Silente e Grindelwald” specificò, a beneficio degli ignari Salazar senior e Merlino.

“Non esiste più” disse Sal, mentre Scorpius si allontanava di scatto da lui, a disagio per le parole di Bellatrix. “Silente la distrusse alla fine della Seconda Battaglia di Hogwarts, quando si pentì per aver spezzato la propria anima. La Bacchetta conteneva un suo Horcrux, che aveva creato influenzato da Grindelwald.” quasi sputò quel nome, tremando ancora di rabbia per il loro scontro nella Foresta. “Senza di lei, la Pietra e il Mantello sono inservibili.”

“Non c'è alcuna giustizia al mondo, mio piccolo Salazar. Tuo padre doveva essere al potere, ma grazie a te risorgerà più potente e temibile che mai, e scalzerà quei due impostori babbanofili, filo-ibridi e contro natura...”

Scorpius la fissava a bocca aperta, diviso tra il fascino e l'orrore. Slytherin e Merlino espressero a gran voce la loro approvazione.

Sal scrollò le spalle, infastidito. “Madre, spiriti custodi, vi prego. Vorrei sapere se, in base alle vostre conoscenze, sia possibile fabbricare una nuova Bacchetta Invincibile, potente quanto quella che si è spezzata, e capace di completare la triade.”

“La triade dei Doni rende davvero immortali, dunque?” indagò Merlino, scettico.

“Mio padre... il mio padre adottivo, Harry” si corresse Sal, sotto lo sguardo di fuoco di Bellatrix “riuscì a sconfiggere Voldemort grazie ai Doni. Tornò in vita quando sarebbe dovuto morire, e resuscitò quelli che avevano combattuto per lui.”

“Questo è molto interessante” disse lo spirito, arricciandosi la barba. “Ma i fratelli Peverell vissero moltissimi secoli fa, e non è detto che una magia così antica possa essere ricreata...”

“Potreste almeno suggerirmi dove cercare?”

“Infine il mio erede cerca effettivamente qualcosa” approvò Slytherin. “Direi che va incoraggiato, non credete?”

“La Bacchetta di Sambuco potrebbe essere, in realtà, diverse bacchette nel corso della storia. E il nucleo della Bacchetta Invincibile, della quale il mio Signore fu in possesso per un periodo, non era affatto di sambuco, ma di biancospino” intervenne Bellatrix, a sorpresa. Tutti, ragazzi e fantasmi, la fissarono con stupore.

“Ho fatto anch'io le mie ricerche. La mia magia era appena inferiore a colui che ho scelto di servire, e certo superiore a quella dei due impostori che hanno preso un potere di cui non sanno servirsi” dichiarò lei, con offesa dignità.

“Ti ringrazio, madre, per il tuo supporto” si costrinse a dire Sal.

“Sono colpita che tu pensi di renderti immortale” continuò lei, più addolcita. “Sai, credo che i Doni rappresentino, attualmente, un'alternativa più stabile rispetto agli Horcrux. Purtroppo, tuo padre si accorse troppo tardi di quanto spezzare l'anima lo indebolisse.”

“Spezzare... l'anima?” Scorpus sbatté le palpebre, orripilato. Maledicendo se stesso per essersi quasi dimenticato della sua presenza, Sal cambiò argomento.

“Mi rendo conto di essere ignorante su molti aspetti, di cui la mia famiglia adottiva mi ha tenuto all'oscuro” disse, costringendosi a sorridere a Bellatrix. “Ti dispiacerebbe dirmi come fai a entrare e uscire dalla Camera?”

“Lo farò con piacere” replicò Bellatrix, soave. “Ti dirò tutto ciò che vuoi, figlio mio... quando mi aiuterai a rientrare in possesso del mio corpo. Spezza l'incantesimo che mi tiene ancorata qui dentro, e insieme costruiremo una nuova era di potere. Rendi orgoglioso tuo padre, e me.”

Un bacio di labbra incorporee gli sfiorò la guancia. Sal rimase immobile, cercando di mascherare il disgusto e la delusione.

Intanto, Merlino esaminava con interesse i capelli biondi di Scorpius. “Un colore insolito, ma ti donano. Ti dispiacerebbe ripetermi come sei imparentato con me?”

I due si persero in un lungo, complesso e ramificato discorso sulle genealogie magiche di Black, Malfoy e Lestrange, aiutati occasionalmente da Bellatrix. Il che a Sal stava benissimo. Il suo omonimo antenato intercettò il suo sguardo, e finalmente lo condusse nelle stanze più nascoste, quelle che non era mai riuscito a esplorare.

Quando tornò, elettrizzato per le nuove scoperte, le braccia colme di pergamene e ingredienti per pozioni così complicate che la Polisucco, al confronto, sembrava innocua Burrobirra, Sal trovò Scorpius sprofondato sul divano, che rideva alle battute di Bellatrix e Merlino. Battute alquanto politicamente scorrette su ibridi e mezzosangue...

“... e poi la zia Elladora disse a mio padre: 'ti piace una Veela? Goditela, poi falla arrosto'!”  
Merlino scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, e il cugino ridacchiò, un po' a disagio.

“Una volta, nonno Lucius disse a Regulus che avrebbe dovuto giocare a Quidditch con le teste degli elfi domestici.”

“Mio cognato ha i suoi lampi d'ispirazione” concesse Bellatrix, riluttante. “Hai trovato quello che cercavi, tesoro?”

Sal trasalì e annuì. “Scorp, è ora di andarcene, vieni...”

Ma il cugino non accennava a muoversi. Aveva le membra pesanti e un fastidioso singhiozzo.

“Cosa gli avete fatto?”

“Oh, niente, ma temo che l'Acquaviola che gli abbiamo dato da bere fosse un po' stantia” disse Merlino, noncurante. “Ha più o meno gli effetti di un potente Incantesimo Rallegrante, quindi niente di male, se...”

“Certamente” sbottò Sal. “Grazie tante per l'aiuto!” Lo trascinò via di peso, gli fece un contro-incantesimo e lo riportò nell'anticamera, borbottando.

“Sal?” chiese lui, esitante, tornando in sé con estremo sforzo. Il colore gli defluì dalle guance. “Che cos'ho fatto?”

“Niente, ti sei ubriacato e hai scambiato gustosi aneddoti di famiglia con la tua prozia-Horcrux e lo spirito di Merlino” disse lui, asciutto. “Adesso aspettiamo Bellatrix, lanciamo quell'incantesimo e ce ne andiamo...”

“Merlino mi ha detto che sei tu il Misterioso Benefattore del mondo magico” disse Scorpius, sbattendo le palpebre.

“Immagino che si sia lamentato per i miei scrupoli e la mia mancanza d'inventiva.”

“Sal... hai fatto tutto questo da solo. Pensavo che fossi... insomma, tu... perdonami se ho mai pensato che fossi un Mago Oscuro. Sei nobile, grande e generoso, e...”

“Andiamo, Scorp. Non è il momento, ho fatto soltanto quello che dovevo per rendermi utile. Se ho fatto qualcosa di buono, non bilancia comunque tutto il casino che ho provocato, e...”

Scorpius lo zittì con un bacio. Gli si aggrappò addosso, senza dargli respiro, finché Sal non lo scostò bruscamente. “Scorp! Inizi appena a capirci qualcosa e, come avrai notato, oggi non sei andato molto bene.”

“P-pensavo che volessi farmi parlare con Bellatrix!” Scorpius sbatté le palpebre, lo sguardo adorante sostituito da una profonda delusione.

“Senti, non prenderla male, ma non volevo che faceste esattamente amicizia... dovevi soltanto aiutarmi!”  
“Ma l'ho fatto!” Scorpius, trionfante, gli sussurrò all'orecchio. “So come fa zia Bellatrix a spostarsi all'interno della Camera.”

Quando glielo disse, Sal si battè una mano sulla fronte, incredulo nel constatare la propria stupidità.

Era stata colpa sua: non aveva sigillato le stanze di Merlino e Slytherin, quando le aveva aperte per la prima volta, permettendo a Bellatrix di entrare, ora che ne conosceva l'ubicazione. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito. Purtroppo, era una di quelle lacune dovute al fatto che era cresciuto praticamente come un Babbano, nonostante Harry avesse cercato in tutti i modi di trasmettergli la passione per il Quidditch. Almeno, adesso poteva rilassarsi: voleva dire che Bellatrix non aveva accesso a Hogwarts, al di là della Camera.

“Non mi merito una ricompensa?” chiese Scorpius, sorridendogli con malizia.

“Ci ho pensato, a questa cosa, e... ecco, è meglio se per ora non ci frequentiamo” disse Sal, a disagio.  
“Ma avevi detto...”

“Almeno fino a quando non avremo risolto le cose! Non voglio che la magia del sangue interferisca con... beh, con altri tipi d'intercorsi, capisci?”

Scorpius rise, gettando la testa all'indietro. Sal lo guardò, perplesso.

“Cos'ho detto di divertente? Grindelwald ha detto che la magia sessuale è più forte di quella del sangue! Se entrassero in conflitto...”

“Oh, Sal, Merlino ha ragione: non sai proprio niente!” Scorpius continuava a ridere di gusto, deliziato. “Perché pensi che le famiglie Purosangue si sposino soltanto tra loro?”

“Perché sono un branco di fanatici ossessionati dalla purezza della razza magica. Perché, se no?”

“Perché sanno che la magia sessuale è potente almeno quanto quella del sangue! Unendole e rafforzandole entrambe attraverso il matrimonio, si sentono simili a dei, immortali. Nonno Lucius me l'ha spiegato: l'eredità magica va preservata proprio attraverso il matrimonio tra consanguinei. Si tratta di un immenso potere...”

“... così come le tare genetiche, la pazzia e l'inclinazione all'amoralità e alla violenza, suppongo.”

“Questi sono effetti collaterali, provocati da un eccesso di magia nel sangue” ammise Scorpius “ma ne vale la pena, affinché il potere magico delle sacre famiglie non sia disperso!”

“Queste credenze purosangue sono semplicemente assurde. Louis mi ha parlato delle malattie genetiche, ha studiato Babbanologia...”

“Oh, se lo dice Louis” fece l'altro, sprezzante.

“In ogni caso, vuoi dire che se noi... insomma, che se uscissimo insieme, il legame di sangue ne uscirebbe rafforzato, e non indebolito, e così il nostri poteri si rafforzerebbero?”

“Proprio così” confermò Scorpius, trionfante.

“Non lo dici soltanto perché vuoi baciarmi, vero?” chiese Sal, scettico.

“Dipende... tu adesso vuoi baciarmi soltanto perché accresceresti il tuo potere?” lo provocò lui.

“Ho fatto proprio bene a confidarmi con te, Scorp.”

Sal si lasciò andare al primo sorriso genuino della giornata. Le sue labbra si posarono su quelle del cugino, morbide e già aperte. Scorpius ricambiò il bacio, appassionato e totalmente abbandonato a lui. Lo faceva impazzire la sua bocca, Sal aveva labbra così dolci e perfette da baciare...

“Ma bene. Si direbbe che la vergognosa tara di famiglia non vi abbia risparmiati” disse Bellatrix, glaciale. I due si separarono, di scatto. Scorpius fece un balzo all'indietro, terrorizzato. Sal si limitò a incenerire la madre con lo sguardo. “Sapete, il mio Signore odiava profondamente quelli come voi. Li riteneva aborti innaturali e indegni di vivere, la rovina della società magica e...”

“Mi ricorda la pro-prozia Walburga” bisbigliò Scorpius, intercettando lo sguardo complice e determinato di Sal.

“Al tre” sussurrò lui, di rimando, muovendo appena le labbra.

Le loro bacchette si levarono nello stesso momento, descrivendo due archi perfetti. L'Incantesimo di Contenimento colpì Bellatrix in pieno petto. L'Horcrux urlò, dimenandosi invano. La magia la teneva bloccata in una superficie molto piccola, un cerchio di pochi metri, la cui area si allargava gradualmente col tempo, che ne affievoliva la potenza. Stavolta, l'incantesimo la confinò in uno spazio ancor più stretto del solito: la strega allargò le mani e le sbatté contro il vuoto, come se fosse bloccata da un vetro invalicabile.

“Come avete osato...”

“Possiamo anche farti un Silencio e un Immobilus, se non la smetti” disse Salazar, spietato.

In quel momento, gridò e si accasciò a terra, scosso dalle convulsioni. Scorpius urlò a sua volta e anche Bellatrix sgranò gli occhi, completamente ignara e, come il nipote, preoccupata dall'inspiegabile dolore del figlio.

Sal boccheggiò e quasi si strozzò col proprio respiro, il cuore a mille.

“No... no! AIUTO!”

“Sal!” Scorpius s'inginocchiò accanto a lui, che lo allontanò bruscamente, continuando a gridare. Giaceva supino, le gambe e le braccia aperte, contratte, come se non fosse capace di muoverle. Le grida arrivarono a un crescendo di sofferenza mista a rabbia, vergogna e qualcos'altro, che Scorpius non seppe decifrare. Salazar si placò pian piano e giacque a terra, le orbite vuote, apparentemente incapace di muoversi.

“Sal! Ti fa male? Cos'è stato?”

Salazar aveva il viso rosso, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo e il viso contratto dalla furia. Scorpius gli scostò i capelli sudati dalla fronte, che scottava. Il suo corpo era ancora scosso dai brividi.  
“La mia schiena... controlla se ho i segni...”

Sal gesticolò, cercando di slacciarsi la divisa. Scorpius lo scoprì, sempre più preoccupato, e Sal si ritrasse, come se quel contatto così delicato gli facesse male.

“Quali segni? Qui non c'è niente, è tutto a posto” disse lui, passando le dita sulla pelle bianca e intatta.

“I segni delle sue unghie, li sento. Graffi, e... oh, ma è ovvio, si sarà assicurato di non lasciare tracce. Bastardo” sibilò, con un rancore tale da spaventare Scorpius.

“Qualcuno si è divertito con il tuo corpo giovane e innocente, figlio? Dovrà pagarla, non credi?” chiese Bellatrix, che aveva assistito in silenzio alla scena.

Scorpius la fissò, sconvolto.

“Sì, madre. Gellert Grindelwald pagherà per ogni cosa” disse Sal, pallido ed esangue. Si sostenne a Scorpius, come lui l'aveva sostenuto all'entrata. Contrasse le labbra, livido e ancora in preda alla sofferenza. Come poteva un estraneo perpetrare quell'abuso, al solo scopo di umiliarlo e piegarlo, per dimostrargli chi era il più forte... forse era per quello che aveva voluto i suoi capelli?

“Come sai che è stato il Ministro Grindelwald?” chiese Scorpius, agghiacciato.

“L'ho visto” Sal digrignò i denti. Un corpo biondo e possente, che affondava in un ragazzo identico a lui, che lo accoglieva spalancato e pronto, e quella sensazione bruciante di essere invaso, violato in quell'intimità che aveva sempre cercato di proteggere e reprimere.

“Grindelwald e io abbiamo diverse questioni in sospeso. Quando sarai pronto per vendicarti, conta sul mio aiuto” gli offrì Bellatrix, che sembrava averla presa sul personale.

“Sai, madre” disse Sal, guardandola, per la prima volta, con qualcosa di simile alla comprensione, “forse lo farò.”

*

Aveva materiale a sufficienza per studiare diverse notti. Da tempo non provava l'eccitazione febbrile che derivava da nuove scoperte, la soddisfazione di risolvere un enigma grazie al proprio intuito e alle fonti che ricercava instancabilmente. Slytherin gli aveva fornito tutto il materiale disponibile sui Doni: se davvero esisteva un modo per replicare la Bacchetta di Sambuco, allora era nella pila di carte – molte delle quali scritte in runico, o ricoperte di impossibili calcoli di Aritmanzia – e ingredienti accuratamente stipata nel suo baule. Era di vitale importanza arrivare alla soluzione prima di Grindelwald. Sal era sempre più convinto che il Ministro volesse la sua bacchetta, altrimenti non si spiegava come il suo bastoncino d'ebano fosse riuscito a catturare l'attenzione del mago, più dell'inspiegabile presenza oscura che lo avvolgeva. Naturalmente Sal amava la sua bacchetta, la considerava un'estensione del proprio corpo e aveva sentito un'affinità immediata, appena l'aveva stretta in mano. Non l'avevamo mai deluso per nessun tipo d'incantesimo.

Eppure, Sal non era riuscito ad appassionarsi alla soluzione del caso, nonostante sapesse quanto la tempistica fosse fondamentale. Aveva mal di testa, ma non era sceso per la cena. Si sentiva lo stomaco attorcigliato, i muscoli e le ossa schiacciati e doloranti, che ancora protestavano per la violenta intrusione di poco prima. Sal si era spogliato con difficoltà, odiandosi per il tremore alle mani, e aveva constatato accuratamente, con interesse quasi scientifico, che la sua pelle era liscia e intatta.

Grindelwald aveva fatto le cose per bene. Sal non avrebbe mai potuto provare che l'aveva stuprato a distanza. Forse, anche il dolore che provava era soltanto nella sua mente, alimentato da quella vergogna bruciante. Si era messo a letto e aveva tirato le tende, rabbrividendo. Non voleva vedere nessuno.

Iniziò a pentirsi per la propria debolezza. Doveva essere più costante e determinato. Avrebbe preso una pozione per il mal di testa, e avrebbe continuato a studiare... Sal si alzò di scatto, ma inciampò sulle coperte del letto a baldacchino e cadde in avanti. Imprecò, furioso con se stesso...

“Sal?”  
Si tirò a sedere, reprimendo un grido, poi espirò dal sollievo. Era soltanto Louis, il viso coperto dai lunghi capelli rossi, che gli porgeva la mano.

“Perché non sei sceso a cena? Stai male? Hai una faccia...”

Sal borbottò che probabilmente aveva preso l'influenza e collassò sul letto di Louis, sfinito e tranquillizzato dalla presenza dell'amico.

“Hai fame?” Louis Appellò la sua scorta di Cioccorane dal baule e gliele porse. “Guarda: ci sono papà, Hermione e Harry” disse, entusiasta, scartando le figurine.

Sal annuì, distratto, ma il cioccolato lo rinfrancò. Finì metà scatola senza neanche accorgersene, sentendo il sangue tornare a colorirgli le guance e il nodo allo stomaco sciogliersi poco a poco.

“Meglio?” Louis gli sorrise, rassicurante, e gli tastò la fronte con la mano. Sal rabbrividì, scostandosi, e tornò a raggomitolarsi tra le coperte.

“Non hai la febbre, sei freddo” si sorprese Louis. “Ti porto in infermeria? No? Vado a chiamare Madama Chips, allora.”

Sal rimase in silenzio, allarmando notevolmente Louis. “Tra poco torneranno gli altri” fece lui, incerto.

Sal gli afferrò il polso, gli occhi scuri più grandi e vulnerabili del consueto. “Resta qui” lo pregò.

La presenza dell'amico aveva un effetto calmante, dal suo corpo si sprigionava un calore che non chiedeva nulla. Nessuna aspettativa, nessuna responsabilità. Avrebbe tanto voluto confidarsi, ma la bellezza della loro amicizia risiedeva nel fatto che Louis era così meravigliosamente all'oscuro di tutto, così tanto che poteva ancora illudersi che Sal fosse normale, forse appena un po' strambo, e che i suoi segreti fossero piccoli, trascurabili...

“Va bene” cedette Louis. Silenziò il letto e tirò le tende, poi s'infilò sotto le coperte e lo aiutò a fare altrettanto.

Sal sentiva il suo torace ampio alzarsi e abbassarsi in respiri lenti e regolari. Il proprio, di respiro, era debole e spezzato. Si era voltato dall'altra parte, temendo di dargli fastidio. Avrebbe voluto essere confortato, abbracciato senza alcuna pretesa... non fece in tempo a formulare il pensiero, che le solide braccia di Louis lo attirarono a sé, facendo aderire la schiena di Sal al suo petto.

“Shh” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio. “Cosa c'è che non va?”

Sal fece per parlare, ma si sentì emettere un singhiozzo, che gli rimase incastrato in gola. Con suo sommo orrore, al primo ne seguirono altri, sempre meno controllati. Si ritrovò a piangere sulla spalla di Louis, un pianto rabbioso e silenzioso, con poche lacrime che si seccavano prima di arrivare alle guance, i gemiti strozzati che gli uscivano contro la sua volontà. Odiava il pianto, una somma manifestazione d'inutilità e impotenza. Non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui aveva ceduto a quella manifestazione così banalmente inutile. Immaginò il viso di Grindelwald che troneggiava su di lui, con un ghigno compiaciuto e beffardo. Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di vederlo piangere, mai...

“Sal” Louis continuava a stringerlo e a dire il suo nome, confortandolo. Dita forti gli accarezzavano i capelli e gli asciugavano le lacrime, descrivendo movimenti circolari sulle sue spalle. “Sfogati, ti farà bene. Va tutto bene.” La sua voce traboccava di preoccupazione. In tutti quegli anni, non aveva mai visto Sal abbandonarsi al dolore.

“No... non va bene” Sal tirò su col naso, disgustato da se stesso. “Non andrà più bene. Mi dispiace...”

“Non dirlo nemmeno.” Louis non riusciva a scorgere i contorni del suo corpo, era sempre più buio. I compagni, realizzò Sal, erano rientrati da tempo, russavano o si rigiravano in un sonno innocente e tranquillo.

“Ne vuoi parlare?”

“No... non servirebbe.” Sal lo abbracciò stretto, in silenzio. Louis ricambiò e gli baciò una guancia, scostandogli i capelli e accarezzandoli ritmicamente, finché non si addormentò.

 

Sal cadde in un sonno angoscioso. Grindelwald lo stringeva, gli sussurrava fantasiose minacce in un tono che, nelle sue intenzioni, doveva essere seducente.

“È solo l'inizio” bisbigliava, attirandolo a sé. Lo accarezzava, languido, risvegliando lentamente il suo corpo. “Non resistermi. L'altro è svenuto dal piacere. Mi pregherai di non smettere, la prossima volta...”

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Era fradicio di sudore, il corpo di Louis premuto contro il proprio. I suoi fianchi oscillavano, inquieti, e Louis lo stava toccando, ma non cercava affatto di calmarlo... la sua mano era scivolata più in basso, risalendogli una coscia, e la sua bocca era spalancata sulla propria. Aveva il respiro affannoso, e anche lui si muoveva, frenetico...

“Che cazzo fai?” Sal lo scostò con violenza, buttandolo giù dal letto.  
Louis fece luce con la bacchetta, guardandolo con sorpresa e preoccupazione. Era scarmigliato, le guance arrossate. “Mi hai svegliato... pensavo che volessi...”

“Era solo un sogno!”

“Scusami, va bene? Non sembrava...”

Louis era così agitato e spaventato, che Sal si costrinse a riprendere il controllo. “No, immagino di no” bisbigliò, sedendosi e prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Era così stanco...

“Sal... perdonami. Hai ragione, avevamo deciso di non ripetere...”

Anche Louis pareva sul punto di esplodere. Cercava in tutti i modi di comunicare con lui, di capire cos'avesse fatto di tanto sbagliato, e si ritrovava a sbattere contro un muro.  
“Non è questo.” Sal gli voltò le spalle. Non era colpa di Louis, non poteva sapere perché aveva reagito in quel modo. Fin troppe persone lo volevano, per il suo corpo o per il suo sangue, gravandolo del peso di desideri, sentimenti e aspettative che lui non sentiva.

“Louis” si costrinse a guardarlo, con uno sforzo. L'altro lo sbirciava di sottecchi, il senso di colpa che si alternava alla preoccupazione. “Io devo fidarmi di te, capisci? Ne ho bisogno.”

“Sai che puoi fidarti di me.” L'amico chinò il capo, torcendosi le mani. “Non succederà più, te lo prometto.”

Sal non era certo che fosse quello che voleva sentirsi dire. Prima che potesse rispondere, un elfo domestico fece irruzione nel dormitorio, comunicandogli che Harry Potter desiderava vederlo.

 

“Cosa ti ha detto Harry?” È successo qualcosa?”

Louis lo aspettava alzato, nella sua poltrona blu preferita, davanti al camino. Sal adorava la loro Sala Comune, tappezzata di libri, eleganti soprammobili e strumenti argentei, le proporzioni ariose ed eleganti e una bellissima vista sull'ala ovest del castello, le finestre che splendevano come gioielli notturni e le acque del lago immobili in lontananza.

Sal esitò. Gli occhi blu dell'amico erano decisi alla luce del fuoco. Ricordò che, una volta, Harry gli aveva detto che Silente aveva affidato il compito di distruggere gli Horcrux soltanto a lui, ma che era Piton ad averlo aiutato, pur senza essere a conoscenza di quel terribile segreto.

“ Preferisco non tenere i miei segreti nello stesso cassetto... non quando quel cassetto passa così tanto tempo con Voldemort.”

Sal sbuffò; se il cassetto era la mente di Piton, che dire allora della propria mente? Non c'era niente di peggio, visto che ospitava la coscienza di Voldemort e risentiva dell'influsso dell'Horcrux-Bellatrix. Ora era aperta anche a Grindelwald, insieme al suo corpo. Si chiese se, da qualche parte lì dentro, rimanesse una piccola parte di se stesso, qualcosa che fosse soltanto suo. Doveva concentrarsi su come chiudere fuori il Ministro, tutto il resto poteva attendere. Non credeva che avrebbe retto ancora a lungo, a quel ritmo...

“Sal?”  
Lui espirò profondamente. “Grindelwald è successo” rispose, infine, con astio.

Non poteva confidare a Louis di Bellatrix, e neanche di quello che era successo nella Camera. Nessuno doveva saperlo. Era una prova di forza, una sfida tra lui e Grindelwald.

Ma, come Scorpius poteva aiutarlo con gli affari di famiglia, Louis poteva aiutarlo con la Bacchetta. Era pur sempre il Corvonero più brillante del loro anno, poteva aiutarlo sia con le rune, che con l'Artimanzia. Aveva un intuito e delle conoscenze più sviluppate di quelle di Sal: aveva tratto profitto da lunghi anni d'istruzione magica per affinare le proprie capacità, mentre tutto quello su cui si era concentrato lui era stato tener confinato lo spirito della madre.

Louis ascoltò le sue congetture senza interromperlo, per quanto la sua bocca si spalancasse man mano che Sal proseguiva il racconto.

“Quindi, riassumendo” disse infine, inspirando profondamente, con l'aria di chi avrebbe preferito sottoporsi a una visita al San Mungo, “credi che il Ministro Grindelwald voglia la tua bacchetta per ricreare i Doni della Morte, sei in possesso di un sacco di materiale che potrebbe aiutarti a riuscirci prima di lui e vuoi il mio aiuto per decifrarlo... e ovviamente non hai intenzione di dirmi dove l'hai preso?”  
“Sì, è esatto” Salazar lo fissò senza battere ciglio.

Louis alzò la mano, a colpirlo affettuosamente su una spalla, o a dargli uno scappellotto in testa, ma all'ultimo ci ripensò e la lasciò ricadere, a disagio. “Te l'ho mai detto, che sei la persona più irritante che conosca? Quando esattamente ti saresti messo in questo casino? E dimmi, perché mai ho la sensazione che questa sia solo la punta dell'iceberg, con tutto quello che non mi dici?”

“Proprio non ne ho idea” replicò Sal, sbattendo le palpebre. Era proprio per quello che era meraviglioso parlare con Louis. Anche nelle situazioni peggiori, riusciva a farlo sorridere.  
“Sal... tu credi che Grindelwald sia malvagio, non è vero?”

La sua espressione s'indurì di colpo. Louis non doveva, non poteva metterlo in dubbio proprio su questo. “Non lo credo, ne sono certo.” Sal sostenne il suo sguardo, sfidandolo a contraddirlo.

Louis lo riabbassò, imbarazzato. “Beh, ti confesso che... lo ammiravo. Papà dice che entrambi i Ministri hanno fatto tanto per il riconoscimento dei diritti delle Creature Magiche, anche se ultimamente la loro politica è troppo dura verso i Babbani, addirittura filo-Purosangue... tutta la nostra famiglia è preoccupata, in realtà.”

“Questo, Louis” spiegò Sal, impaziente “è perché Grindelwald ha gettato la maschera e sta prendendo attivamente le redini. Quel poco di buono che il Ministero ha fatto, è stata opera di Silente, che ormai è ridotto a un burattino” concluse, sprezzante.

“Te l'ha detto Harry? Silente è un grande mago, dubito che si lascerebbe mai soggiogare...”

“Grindelwald sa essere persuasivo, suppongo. E non c'è stato bisogno di dirmelo. Silente era con Harry, stasera: gli si leggeva in faccia, la sua vergogna, la sua sconfitta...”

Sal tacque, come se la questione fosse chiusa. Si aspettava semplicemente che Louis lo appoggiasse senza discutere, come aveva fatto Scorpius.

“Non hai proprio intenzione di dirmi altro?” fece l'amico, esasperato.

“No. Ma se io non mi fido di Grindelwald, è un motivo sufficiente perché non lo faccia anche tu. Lui è nostro rivale, ricordatelo. Dobbiamo studiare la storia dei Doni più a fondo di lui, e batterlo sul tempo.”

“Sal... ti rendi conto che Grindelwald, oltre a essere un mago straordinario, ha avuto tutta la sua lunga, lunghissima vita per farlo?” obiettò ragionevolmente Louis.

“Sì, ma ho... abbiamo accesso a fonti che gli sono sconosciute” ribatté lui, imperturbabile. “La questione è molto semplice, Louis: se anche tu sei affascinato da Grindelwald, allora non ci sono le basi per discutere. Continua a sognare il tuo eroe, e dimentica questa conversazione. Ti Oblivierò, se necessario” Sal estrasse la bacchetta e si alzò, deciso, cercando di nascondere la delusione.

“Ti rendi conto di quello che mi chiedi? Non posso farti neanche una semplice domanda, che scatti subito! Non mi dici mai niente! Pensi di comandarmi a bacchetta? Ti aiuterò, perché non voglio che tu ti metta nei guai, e perché mi fido di te, ma non puoi pretendere... non si trattano così, gli amici! E sì, ero affascinato da Grindelwald e dalla sua storia. Penso ancora che sia un mago potente, e anche un gran figo...”

Sal sparò scintille dalla bacchetta, sbuffando energicamente, gli occhi che mandavano lampi.

“E va bene, a ognuno i suoi gusti, immagino. Ma penso anch'io che sia pericoloso, e se me lo chiedi... allora dev'essere importante. Non dico mai di no alle sfide, ma cambia atteggiamento, perché così non mi piace. Ecco, l'ho detto.”

Louis incrociò le braccia, lo sguardo schietto e torvo.

Sal fremeva di rabbia. Louis non sapeva quello che stava passando, quello che Grindelwald gli aveva fatto... ma certo, non lo sapeva, perché lui non glielo diceva, e si sarebbe tagliato una mano piuttosto che confidarglielo.

“Sopravviverò”, avrebbe voluto replicare, ma si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Louis lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ricordandogli gli occhi acuti e penetranti del Ministro Silente. Sal si chiese quanto sapesse su di lui. Ma Silente era innamorato di Grindelwald ed era troppo vicino a Harry, non era affatto una persona di cui fidarsi.

Louis era la speranza migliore che aveva. Supponeva che, dal suo punto di vista, avesse tutte le ragioni per essere deluso da lui. Pareva in tutto e per tutto un'amicizia a senso unico, in cui Sal prendeva e basta: l'intelligenza e l'allegria di Louis, la sua spensieratezza e il suo calore, senza dargli nulla in cambio, addirittura risucchiandogli energie positive, come se fosse un vampiro che si nutriva di emozioni. Emozioni che non avrebbe mai potuto provare, non in modo così intenso e spontaneo.

Immaginò, per un attimo, di essere nei panni di Louis: come avrebbe reagito, se il migliore amico gli avesse chiesto di aiutarlo, con ben poco garbo, quasi dandolo per scontato, fornendogli soltanto le informazioni che riteneva necessarie? Louis era imbevuto di curiosità, un amante della ricerca sempre affamato di nuove scoperte: Sal non poteva fingere con se stesso che non avrebbe indagato oltre. Tutto sommato, la sua reazione era stata alquanto moderata.

Mi sentirei tradito , si rispose Sal. Sentirei di non valere niente, e che la mia amicizia è solo un mezzo teso a un fine.

Era forse migliore di Grindelwald? Era forse Voldemort, che lo spingeva a comportarsi in quel modo?  
Il silenzio tra i due si tese fino a diventare insopportabile.

“Mi dispiace, Louis. Vorrei tanto fare di meglio, credimi” Sal si scusò debolmente.

“E il guaio è che ci credo, accidenti a te” sospirò Louis, rassegnato. “Va bene, mi è passato il sonno. Vado a prendere del Whisky Incendiario, poi iniziamo a lavorare su quegli appunti.”


	10. Altri modi per uccidere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel vivo della trama e quasi alla fine della prima parte!  
> Anche in questo capitolo riferimenti a non-con.  
> [Gellert farà di peggio...]

Capitolo X. Altri modi per uccidere 

Gellert si augurava che fosse un incubo. Aveva passato una notte insonne, addormentandosi soltanto alle prime luci dell'alba. Quella casa era troppo vuota e opprimente senza Albus, e il trespolo di Fanny restava vuoto. Si era messo a studiare il sangue di Salazar, confrontandolo con i residui di quello di Voldemort e Bellatrix. Entrambi gliene aveva lasciato addosso, durante il loro duello, e Gellert conservava sempre le reliquie delle battaglie vinte, anche se era stato Harry a finirlo. Lui e Albus, invece, avevano scagliato simultaneamente l'anatema che aveva ucciso Bellatrix. 

Scorse le note che aveva preso la sera prima, pervaso dall'ansia febbrile di fare qualcosa. Albus se n'era andato per ciò che lui aveva fatto, e non sapeva neanche tutto. Sal lo aveva sentito, Gellert _aveva voluto_ che lo sentisse... sapeva che l'incantesimo era riuscito, il marchio che gli aveva impresso era stato assorbito dalla pelle del ragazzo, collegandolo direttamente a lui. 

Era rientrato, sconvolto da ciò che aveva fatto, provando un senso di colpa bruciante. Non avrebbe mai pensato di fare una cosa del genere a un ragazzino, anche se aveva osato sfidarlo... 

“ _Non è un ragazzino, è Voldemort”_ si disse risolutamente, tornando a scorrere gli appunti che parevano confermarglielo. 

Il sangue di Salazar e Voldemort era identico. Stesso colore e consistenza. Aveva svuotato entrambi i campioni in due pozioni incolori, pronunciando complesse magie. Quello di Sal era sangue antico e forte, il risultato di un rituale oscuro. Lo aveva versato nelle pozioni preparate appositamente per testarlo, che gli avevano rivelato le stesse proprietà. Gellert aveva poi scritto al suo contatto all'Ufficio Misteri, per farsi inviare un prezioso Rilevatore di Essenza. Allora, avrebbe avuto la certezza che Sal e Voldemort erano in realtà la stessa persona e che il padre aveva fatto del figlio un Horcrux permanente, la cui anima non sarebbe mai stata uccisa né corrotta, neanche nella morte. 

Il finto Sal, sotto Polisucco, aveva lo stesso e identico sangue di quello vero.   
Poteva essere che la Polisucco fosse così potente perché era stato Gellert a prepararla? O era forse normale che il ragazzo non avesse preso soltanto l'aspetto, ma anche il sangue di Sal? Era lui in tutto e per tutto, almeno per quanto riguardava l'aspetto fisico. Per poche ore, aveva stretto e dominato un ragazzo con il sangue di Voldemort, che però _non era_ Voldemort... 

Ma quel sangue non avrebbe forse dovuto fornire, in automatico, la coscienza dei ricordi di Riddle? Nel qual caso, perché l'altro ragazzo non era impazzito, non aveva dato il minimo segno di squilibrio? No, non si era neanche accorto dell'incantesimo di Gellert, che lo aveva legato a Sal. E quanto a lui, il riluttante erede di Voldemort, perché non si faceva sentire? 

Albus era andato da Harry... Sal lo avrebbe denunciato? Gellert credeva di no, ma si era esposto a un rischio troppo grande. 

Aveva capito fin da subito che Sal non si sarebbe piegato facilmente, ma Gellert possedeva la chiave per far sì che avvenisse, invadendo il suo spazio privato, togliendogli ogni pretesa di controllo. Un approccio fisico era sicuramente il più brutale: quello che Gellert avrebbe preso in considerazione soltanto come estrema, ultima risorsa, quando tutto il resto avesse fallito. Doveva spezzare Sal, costringerlo a riconoscerlo che lui, Grindelwald, gli era superiore. Solo così avrebbe potuto ottenere quello che voleva, ciò che era considerata la parte migliore di ogni mago. 

_La sua bacchetta._

Gellert aveva studiato a lungo i Doni della Morte, al mondo non esisteva un esperto maggiore di lui sull'argomento. Né Albus, né Xenophilius Lovegood, con il quale a volte ne conversava, sapevano quanto ne fosse ancora ossessionato. 

All'inizio, la distruzione della Bacchetta di Sambuco non gli era pesata. Significava che Albus era tornato con l'anima integra, felice e in vita, per stare insieme a lui. Aveva pensato che il loro amore sarebbe bastato, che il loro governo avrebbe segnato l'avverarsi dei loro sogni giovanili. Non era stato così. La routine e la noia erano superiori al tempo passato a duellare, conquistare e reprimere l'opposizione. Non era affatto eccitante quanto costruirsi un impero e marciare per l'Europa, guadagnando terreno pezzo per pezzo insieme a un esercito di Inferi e fanatici adoranti. 

Certo, aveva l'approvazione della legge, ma di quello non gli era mai importato, se non che sembrava così _indispensabile_ per Albus. Le folle lo amavano, e qualcosa aveva raggiunto, in quei quindici anni, _in primis_ l'abolizione dello Statuto di Segretezza, ma era tutto così inesorabilmente _lento_. Gellert voleva di più: l'autentico dominio dei Babbani da parte dei Maghi, la contaminazione della popolazione babbana con quella magica, in modo che i geni magici si sarebbero moltiplicati e, a lungo andare, avrebbero superato quelli non magici. 

Eppure, nonostante gli ottimistici pronostici di Albus e le chiacchiere del Ministero della Salute sulla necessità del 'ricambio genetico', era accaduto il contrario. La popolazione magica era in diminuzione, e bisognava dare un giro di vite a quei Babbani, prima che si prendessero un potere che non spettava loro. Bisognava dominarli, o avrebbero finito per schiacciarli. 

Neutralizzare il Ministro Coleman era stato il primo passo, garantirsi l'immunità il secondo, e di gran lunga più difficile. Nessuno tranne lui poteva continuare quel lavoro. Albus era un debole, perché _non capiva_. E Gellert si sentiva ogni giorno più frustrato e incompreso nelle sue ambizioni. Presto avrebbe compiuto quarant'anni, e cos'aveva realizzato? I Babbani erano la stragrande maggioranza, e lui sarebbe invecchiato _di nuovo_. 

A differenza di Albus, la sua prima transizione verso la mezza età non era avvenuta pacificamente. Aveva passato metà della sua vita precedente in una cella, a Numengard, senza niente con cui distrarsi. Aveva avuto modo di constatare, passo dopo passo, l'inesorabile disfacimento del proprio corpo: i movimenti che diventavano più lenti, i capelli che ingrigivano, il volto che, al tatto, si riempiva di rughe. Quell'agonia l'aveva ridotto a un'ombra di se stesso. Alla rabbia e alla disperazione era subentrata un'apatia strisciante e pervasiva. Spesso aveva pianto, professando un pentimento che, se fosse stato nel pieno delle proprie facoltà, sicuramente non avrebbe sentito. 

Ma Voldemort, l'impostore, quello stupido mago oscuro fissato con gli Horcrux e i serpenti, era venuto a liberarlo, finalmente. La sua ignoranza delle più antiche forme di magia – la fedeltà delle bacchette, i Doni, l'amore – l'avevano fatto ridere per la prima volta dopo cinquant'anni... infine, Riddle, uccidendolo, l'aveva liberato. Gellert se n'era andato col sorriso sulle labbra, certo che sarebbe tornato grazie all'Horcrux che aveva fabbricato in gioventù insieme a Silente... 

Ora, però, non poteva negare la bellezza e la forza derivanti da un'anima intatta. Aveva capito che la Bacchetta era stata creata insieme alla Pietra e al Mantello da tre fratelli eccezionalmente dotati, ma che la Bacchetta era il più aleatorio e il meno stabile dei Doni. Poteva essere vinta e spezzata, e il nucleo delle Bacchette Invincibili _non_ era sempre stato di sambuco. Forse la chiave stessa era nella parola. 

_Elder_ , come _maggiore_ , e non come _sambuco_. La Bacchetta più potente, la depositaria della magia più antica! A volte saltava diverse generazioni prima di manifestarsi; altre, quando era stata data per dispersa o vinta da secoli, un mago eccezionalmente potente rispuntava fuori prima del previsto a reclamarla... 

Se non si sbagliava clamorosamente, e il suo intuito quasi infallibile gli diceva di no, la candidata più plausibile era la bacchetta di Salazar Riddle-Potter. Fanny aveva perso tre piume nella sua vita immortale: una era stata inglobata nel nucleo della bacchetta di Tom Marvolo Riddle, l'altra in quella di Harry, cinquant'anni dopo. La terza, la fenice l'aveva ceduta alla fine della Seconda Battaglia di Hogwarts. 

Aveva cantato dolcemente, tristemente, descrivendo ampi cerchi sul campo da Quidditch, mentre i corpi delle vittime venivano sepolti e separati da quelli di Voldemort e Bellatrix che, come misura cautelare, erano stati bruciati. 

_Kreacher si affaccendava intorno al piccolo Salazar, un bel bambino moro che guardava il tutto a occhi meravigliati, senza piangere, come se capisse di essere diventato l'orfano più scomodo e pericoloso della storia. I Malfoy gli gettavano occasionalmente occhiate impaurite, per assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma gli altri lo ignoravano, presi da questioni più importanti: curare i ferite, piangere i morti, tornare dalle loro famiglie e dare disposizioni per il nuovo governo. La fenice aveva fatto cadere una singola piuma sul petto di Sal, che si era calmato, curvando appena le labbra all'insù..._

Gellert ricordava lo sguardo che era passato tra lui e Fanny. Aveva raccolto la preziosa piuma scarlatta, pensando di ricavarne una bacchetta per sé, ma Silente l'aveva intercettato. 

La piuma era stata inviata a Olivander, decrepito, ma tornato in piena attività. Il mago aveva aspettato diversi anni per trovare un nucleo e un legno adatti a racchiudere la terza e ultima piuma di Fanny. Il legno d'ebano che aveva usato era antico e pregiatissimo; proveniva da un _dyospirus_ del Madagascar che vantava un'infestazione senza precedenti di Asticelli, creature che abitavano alberi da bacchetta. In genere, più potente era il legno, più vasta la colonia di quegli esserini stecco. 

La corda del cuore di drago, dal quale era formato il nucleo, era stata presa da un Ungaro Spinato, morto in un epico combattimento con un gigante, che era riuscito a trascinare con sé, avvelenandolo. Ulteriori ricerche avevano confermato a Gellert che il drago era in realtà una femmina, la stessa che Harry aveva sfidato e vinto alla prima prova del Torneo Tremaghi. 

Olivander era stato molto orgoglioso della sua creazione, come aveva confidato ad Albus e Gellert. Aveva lavorato instancabilmente per bilanciare gli effetti del legno d'ebano – solido e potente, spesso associato alla Magia Oscura – con la piuma di fenice, che tendeva a conferire una qualità più aleatoria e flessibile alla bacchetta, oltre a straordinari poteri di guarigione. Il fabbricante di bacchette l'aveva definita la sua bacchetta migliore, e per l'esattezza la numero cinquecentosettantasette. Era morto pochi giorni dopo, forse per lo sforzo di aver creato quell'ultimo capolavoro. 

La bacchetta era rimasta invenduta per diversi anni, prima di trovare in Sal il suo legittimo proprietario, e Gellert si era insospettito all'istante. Era ovvio che l'avesse presa lui: il figlio di Voldemort, cresciuto da Harry. Era il segnale che Sal sarebbe diventato un mago molto potente: le fenici si legavano soltanto ai maghi più grandi, e neanche le loro piume sceglievano proprietari di poco conto. Gellert era rimasto sconcertato quando, dopo aver disarmato Sal, il ragazzo era riuscito a rientrare in possesso della bacchetta d'ebano, attraverso un complesso incantesimo non verbale che, dalla sua espressione, neanche conosceva. Era Voldemort che riaffiorava da dentro di lui e lo sfidava, ancora una volta... 

Gellert non aveva avuto più dubbi: la furia si era sostituita a un senso di cupa determinazione, quasi di _gioia_ per avere di nuovo uno scopo. La bacchetta sarebbe stata sua. Avrebbe sconfitto di nuovo Voldemort, anche se aveva l'aspetto di un ragazzino Black piuttosto inesperto e insolitamente appetibile. Avrebbe sconfitto la morte: non avrebbe mai sopportato di invecchiare di nuovo, di rinunciare al potere... avrebbe ricreato i Doni della Morte attraverso l'antico rituale che aveva rinvenuto nella Biblioteca di Durmstrang. 

Erano diversi mesi che l'idea gli ronzava in testa, ma aveva paura di confidarlo ad Albus. Conoscendolo, pensava che sarebbe stato meglio metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto. L'estate precedente, i primi di agosto, aveva controllato che la Pietra della Resurrezione fosse ancora nella Camera Blindata di Salazar Riddle-Potter. Il Ministro aveva il diritto d'ispezionare le Camere, ma non poteva prelevare oggetti – vincolati al sangue del proprietario – senza una valida ragione, e lui non ne aveva, a meno di non mettere Sal sotto inchiesta, cosa che avrebbe immediatamente insospettito Albus. Gellert l'aveva lasciata lì, a malincuore, ripromettendosi di tornarla a prendere quando si fosse impossessato della Bacchetta. Infine, il Mantello di Harry Potter avrebbe completato la triade. Anche se lo avesse passato al figlio maggiore, intrufolarsi a Hogwarts non sarebbe stato un problema. 

L'ostacolo più grande era vincere la fedeltà della bacchetta di Sal. Per questo Gellert aveva voluto incontrarlo e parlarci da solo, per scovare i suoi punti deboli, i suoi segreti più intimi. Aveva una volontà incrollabile per un sedicenne, non l'avrebbe mai ceduta volontariamente. Forse soltanto la tortura lo avrebbe piegato, ma Gellert sospettava che, per orgoglio, avrebbe resistito a lungo al dolore. Inoltre, una Cruciatus sarebbe stata molto più difficile da nascondere. 

La vergogna di un assalto fisico, invece, la violazione del suo corpo, un corpo probabilmente privo di difese e di esperienze... credeva che l'avrebbe turbato molto di più. Dal poco che aveva visto, Sal era terrorizzato dal contatto non voluto. E Gellert l'aveva usato a suo vantaggio. Senza dubbio, il ragazzo adesso si stava chiedendo quando e dove sarebbe ricapitato di nuovo... 

Era disgustato da se stesso. Non era sua intenzione ricorrere a quell'espediente, quando era entrato ad Amortentia House. Ma l'occasione che gli si era offerta era così perfetta, il ragazzo così disponibile... lo aveva accolto con autentico desiderio, che neanche la recita di Sal, che gli aveva imposto Gellert, aveva potuto dissimulare. Non aveva resistito: aveva lanciato l'incantesimo che lo vincolava a Sal, anche se, con la poca lucidità che gli era rimasta, era consapevole che per lui sarebbe stato uno stupro. 

Più tardi, quella notte, frustrato dall'assenza di Albus e furioso con se stesso, Gellert si era di nuovo lasciato andare, pensando a Salazar e minacciandolo mentalmente di ripetere l'esperienza. Chissà se aveva sentito anche quello... forse avrebbe dovuto scrivergli, provocandolo ancora finché Sal non si fosse offerto di dargli ciò che voleva... prima o poi gli avrebbe risposto, e sarebbe andato tutto secondo i suoi piani. Tranne per un gigantesco dettaglio: Albus. 

Gellert si Smaterializzò e si piazzò davanti alla casa di Harry, ma era protetta da difese magiche insondabili. Albus non si fece vedere per tutta la mattina, e tutte le sue lettere, che imploravano perdono e chiedevano un chiarimento a voce, furono rimandate indietro. 

_Incanto Fidelius_ , pensò. Nessuno poteva vedere la villa, a meno che non fosse un ospite atteso, e Gellert non lo era. Nel pomeriggio, le prime indiscrezioni sull'assenza del Ministro Silente e di un presunto screzio tra i due Co-Ministri iniziarono a trapelare. 

Gellert non riusciva a concentrarsi sul lavoro. Amava Albus, non avrebbe mai voluto un altro compagno al fianco. Sapeva quanto aveva fatto per lui, assumendosi i compiti più gravosi del loro ufficio e inventandosi sempre incarichi più avventurosi ed eccitanti per tenerlo occupato. Aveva parzialmente compromesso i propri valori pur di stargli a fianco. 

Valeva la pena viverla, una vita immortale senza Albus, anche con l'incentivo del predominio sui Babbani, e di una nuova età dell'oro per il mondo magico? Anche quando era al massimo del potere, il dittatore che tutti temevano, Grindelwald non si era mai sentito completo, perché Albus non era con lui. Non l'aveva voluto, l'aveva abbandonato a se stesso, aveva anteposto la sorellina ritardata a lui... e questo Gellert non l'aveva mai capito. Non gliel'aveva perdonato, per tanto tempo. 

Desiderava che Albus tornasse a condividere la sua visione che, da quando aveva sedici anni, non era mai cambiata. Lui aveva sempre saputo ciò che voleva. Il potere assoluto e la vita eterna, con un compagno appassionato e degno di lui al fianco. Aveva scelto di perseguire la prima strada, poi la seconda, ed entrambe si erano rivelate soddisfacenti solo per metà. Questa volta, avrebbe lottato per entrambe, con ogni mezzo. 

Non ce la faceva più ad aspettare i risultati delle analisi del sangue Babbane. La frustrazione e la preoccupazione minacciavano di annientarlo, e di tutto aveva bisogno, meno che di una crisi politica. Doveva impossessarsi di quella bacchetta, e in fretta. 

Represse il senso di colpa nei confronti di Albus e Salazar. Era in ballo e avrebbe ballato, fino in fondo. 

_Dannazione, Albus. Mi perdonerai, intenderai ragione! Mi amerai come voglio io, mi vorrai come io ti voglio: per sempre giovani e in vita, e all'apice del potere. Padroni della morte, padroni del mondo!_ Promise a se stesso. 

Ebbe la visione di un Albus che voleva esattamente ciò che voleva lui: ma sarebbe stato davvero l'uomo che amava, senza quella sfida negli occhi, senza scrupoli di coscienza, qualcuno che lo assecondava senza combattere e provava gli stessi desideri? Non volle indugiare su quel pensiero molesto. Abbandonò la sua veglia infruttuosa, e si Smaterializzò ad Amortentia House. 

* 

Era tutto il sabato che Sal e Louis lavoravano febbrilmente sugli appunti della Camera dei Segreti. Le domande di Louis diventavano sempre più acute e insistenti, e Sal non poteva biasimarlo. Era uno che si aspettava risultati immediati. Era abituato a lavorare tanto, ma con i suoi tempi, e quella ricerca infruttuosa era davvero snervante. Sal, poi, era stato inflessibile sulla necessità di mantenere dei ritmi serrati. 

Il paragrafo sulle Bacchette Invincibili che riemergevano attraverso i secoli sembrava promettente. Sal scorse gli appunti, disseminati da complessi calcoli di Aritmanzia, che era sempre stato piuttosto lento nel decifrare. Erano scritti a caratteri minuscoli, e i conti erano incredibilmente complessi. Dubitava che perfino un Indicibile avrebbe potuto decifrati con facilità. Forse Draco, Padma o Hermione, avrebbero potuto aiutarli... ma non poteva chiedere a nessuno di loro, c'era solo Louis. Scorse gli appunti, sconsolato. Finora, aveva capito che un rituale per ricreare i Doni della Morte, almeno secondo quegli antichi documenti che perfino Merlino e Slytherin consideravano leggende, esisteva. Prevedeva di immergere i tre Doni in una pozione, e di incantarli in modo che fossero legati tra loro. Il proprietario doveva rivendicarne il possesso attraverso il sangue. La Bacchetta, per essere ritenuta originale e degna sorella degli altri due Doni, doveva essere purificata attraverso _un'altra_ pozione, poi nuovamente incantata e immersa due volte nella seconda... se il rituale falliva, però, e se la Bacchetta o il proprietario fossero stati giudicati mancanti... Sal scorse gli appunti, ma s'interrompevano sul più bello. 

“Louis! Louis, dov'è il resto?” 

Sollevò lo sguardo, e si accorse solo in quel momento che Louis era uscito. Del resto, era così concentrato che l'amico poteva benissimo averlo mandato affanculo ore fa, e non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto. Scese in Sala Comune, imbronciato, e vide Louis rientrare con aria affannata, stringendosi al petto un mucchio di appunti. 

“Louis, ma sei scemo! Dove li hai portati?” Sal lo trascinò di nuovo in dormitorio, prendendolo per il braccio. “Ti avranno visto tutti...” 

“Sì, mi hanno visto tutti portarmi quasi di peso in camera” sbuffò Louis, sarcastico. “Andiamo, tutti nella nostra Casa girano con pergamene e appunti...” 

“Mi _servono_!” Sal glieli strappò di mano, non aveva tempo per i suoi scherzi. 

“Lo so, cretino! Sono uscito per prendere un dizionario e velocizzare il processo. Te l'ho detto, ma eri distratto. Ho incontrato Rose, le ho chiesto di darmi una mano e...” 

“Rose deve starne fuori! Cazzo, Lou, è _pericoloso_!” 

“Ci arrivavo da solo.” Louis occhieggiò gli appunti al di sopra della spalla di Sal. “Le ho detto che era una caccia al tesoro, in più sai com'è quando si mette in testa una cosa, no? Si sente esclusa...” 

“Sì, capisco... ehi, ma è un lavoro _eccellente_!” A Sal brillarono gli occhi per l'entusiasmo. Dimenticò del tutto di avercela con Louis. Nella grafia tonda e ordinata di Rose, che tendeva all'insù, come in un perenne sorriso, tutti gli appunti erano stati accuratamente tradotti e i calcoli decifrati e spiegati in maniera perfettamente comprensibile. 

“ _Ingredienti_ ” iniziò a declamare, trionfante... ma la sua espressione si adombrava, man mano che ne leggeva uno. “ _Pelle di Girilacco_ – Piton dovrebbe averlo, Harry lo trafugò dalla sua dispensa al secondo anno - veleno di Velenottero... dove cazzo lo trovo, questo? E cos'è un Velenottero?” Louis scrollò le spalle. “ _Corno di Erumpent,_ un altro facile, insomma _... infuso di mandragola_ , bla bla bla... ok, d'accordo. Bisogna preparare quest'assurda pozione, poi l'altra che ho già decifrato e di cui ho avviato la preparazione...” Sal gesticolò verso la sua borsa. Grazie a un complesso Incantesimo Estensore, aveva ricreato un minuscolo ma efficiente laboratorio di pozioni. Louis lo squadrò, prima perplesso, poi palesemente ammirato, “... poi immergere solo la Bacchetta nella prima, e i Tre Doni nella seconda. Se funziona, otterrò la Bacchetta Invincibile...” 

“... e diventerai Padrone della Morte! Era questo che voleva Grindelwald” realizzò Louis, in stato di shock. 

“Sì, esatto. Se fallisce... beh, ho il suo Misuratore di Magia Oscura, ammesso che i Doni rientrino nella categoria. In ogni caso, se vedo che il calderone dà cenni sospetti, mi darò alla fuga.” 

“ _Ci_ daremo alla fuga, vuoi dire...” fece Louis, sempre più sconvolto, come se Sal corresse diverse miglia avanti a lui. 

“No, è meglio che lo faccia da solo. Un solo proprietario, un solo Padrone dei Doni” dichiarò Sal, asciutto.   
“Ma sei _fuori_?” sbottò Louis, esasperato. “Io ti ho aiutato, Sal! Ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Non puoi detenere un potere simile, tutto da solo! Ti senti quando parli? _Padrone della morte?_ Anche Harry ha diviso i Doni con i migliori amici, un essere umano non può gestire l'immortalità! Li ha tenuti al sicuro...” 

“Non vi metterei mai a rischio con un potere simile” decretò Sal, lapidario. “Non sapreste gestirlo.” 

Comunque, da quando Rose è così brava in Aritmanzia?” 

“È una passione che le ha trasmesso la madre, lo zio Ron la asseconda in tutto e per tutto e ha un sacco di tempo libero. Un cervello di tutto rispetto, la zia Gaby. Uno tende a sottovalutarla perché è sempre così bella e alla moda, ma... oh, non cambiare argomento! Sei _tu_ che non puoi gestire un potere così grande. Perdonami se te lo dico, ma ultimamente non mi sembri esattamente in te” disse Sal, piazzandosi davanti a lui. 

“Ok, per il momento è tutto.” Sal lo evitò agilmente, completamente disinteressato. “Se i miei calcoli sono esatti, io ho la potenziale Bacchetta Invincibile. Almeno, Grindelwald lo crede.” 

“E se fosse tutto un suo piano per farti ammazzare, o per farti fare seriamente del male?” 

“Ha altri modi per farmi seriamente del male” bisbigliò Sal, così serio che Louis tacque per un po', scrutandolo con preoccupazione. 

“Senti, non puoi diventare Padrone dei Doni” disse dopo un po', in tono ragionevole. Sembrava essersi schiarito le idee. 

Sal aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso, tentando di racimolare un po' di gentilezza. “Perché no?” 

“Beh, non avrai la Pietra fino all'anno prossimo, e Harry è il proprietario del Mantello, anche se ha deciso che ve lo spartirete voi quattro... e tu non sei neanche un Potter! Il Mantello è di James, Lily e Albus, più che il tuo.” 

“In pratica lo usa solo James” disse Sal, seccato. Louis non sapeva che aveva già la Pietra, per merito di Scorpius. Il Mantello, però, poteva costituire un serio problema. 

“Beh” disse Louis, visibilmente più sollevato dalla reazione di Sal, “in ogni caso, questi ingredienti non si trovano facilmente a Hogwarts, e quella pozione, a occhio, richiede almeno due mesi di preparazione. E non vedo come Grindelwald potrebbe impadronirsi dei Doni prima di te, ammesso che sia a conoscenza di questo rituale. Secondo me ti sei preoccupato troppo, Sal. Grindelwald ti ha spaventato, ma se adesso fai finta di niente, e torni a concentrarti sui tuoi studi, immagino che andrà tutto bene. Non possono obbligarti a vedere Grindelwald, se rimani sempre a Hogwarts. E poi non ti separi mai dalla tua bacchetta... vedrai, tornerà tutto a posto.” 

Sal annuì, grato per l'immensa portata dell'ignoranza e dell'incomprensione di Louis. Grindelwald voleva che lui si dichiarasse sconfitto, che gli cedesse volontariamente la propria bacchetta, e allora si sarebbe impadronito anche della Pietra e del Mantello... avrebbe continuato ad abusare di lui, finché non avesse ceduto. Sal era certo che, se non si era fatto scrupoli morali la prima volta, difficilmente se ne sarebbe fatti una seconda. Un vizio ripetuto diventava abitudine, perdeva anche il gusto del proibito. 

“Grazie, Lou” si costrinse a dire. “Hai ragione, ho dato di matto... mi sono lasciato spaventare, lo ammetto. Sono in debito con te.” 

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.” Louis gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, scrutandolo un po' sospettoso, come a cercare segni di menzogna e ripensamenti sul suo viso. Evidentemente passò il suo esame, perché l'amico scrollò i lunghi capelli rossi e disse, in tono molto più leggero e scherzoso: “Senti, c'è Malfoy che mi ha stalkerato per tutto il tempo, vuole vederti...” 

“Oh, no. Ho dimenticato che avevamo appuntamento.” Sal si batté il pugno sulla fronte, facendosi anche male. Non poteva permettere che anche Scorpius diventasse un problema.   
“Uscite insieme?” chiese Louis, con fare cospiratorio. 

“Più o meno...” 

Louis lo guardò stranito, forse sorpreso per la sua mancanza d'entusiasmo. Il suo tono di voce si fece più amichevole e incoraggiante del consueto. “Beh, se è questo che vuoi... è molto carino, l'ho notato anch'io. Sai che mi ha fatto un'Orcovolante, l'anno scorso? Immagino che non abbia gradito, quando ci ho provato con lui.” 

“Gliel'avrà insegnata Zabini, sono le preferite della madre” commentò Sal, la mente altrove. 

“Beh, congratulazioni! Ti piace molto?” indagò ancora Louis, sempre in tono troppo allegro per essere naturale. 

“Sì, certo” replicò Sal, inespressivo. 

Prese il Mantello e fece per uscire, ma in quel momento si paralizzò. 

* 

L'imitazione era così perfetta, che Gellert, soltanto in un paio di giorni, si era dimenticato di come la calda luce delle lampade frangiate di Amortentia House accarezzasse la pelle di Sal, dei riflessi bluastri dei suoi capelli corvini. 

Gli occhi del ragazzo, due polle scure, si accesero di entusiasmo. “Min... Gellert!” si corresse, all'occhiata di ammonimento dell'altro. “Sei tornato!” 

“Non parlare.” Gellert colmò la distanza che li separava e gli prese il viso tra le mani, stringendo forte. Passò i polpastrelli sulle guance appena arrossate, e quelle labbra tentatrici... 

“Ah, queste mi sono mancate” si lasciò sfuggire. Le morse, provocante, e il ragazzo gemette.   
Gellert sentì la rabbia e la frustrazione accumulate che gli scivolavano addosso. Voleva di più, maledizione, voleva avere il controllo di tutto. Albus _doveva_ rispondergli, sarebbe riuscito a parlarci. Non poteva andare avanti senza di lui, non in quel modo... 

Il ragazzo, sensibile ai suoi umori, percepì la sua inquietudine. S'inginocchiò e gli sollevò la semplice veste scura, che aveva scelto per non dare nell'occhio. Gellert se la tolse in un unico gesto e Sal si spogliò a sua volta, lentamente, guardandolo dal basso per tutto il tempo. La vestaglia ricadde a terra, rivelando un corpo ancora troppo giovane, ma perfetto. Gellert, quella volta, si concesse il tempo di esaminarlo a lungo, ormai privo di vergogna. Il ragazzo avvicinò le labbra alla sua erezione, prendendola tra le mani. Lo accarezzò con la punta della lingua, e lui rabbrividì. 

Era una cosa che non avevano fatto prima, e che Albus non gli faceva spesso. 

Gellert gli accarezzò la nuca, invitandolo a inghiottirlo e rilassandosi sempre di più, spingendosi sempre più a fondo nella sua cavità umida e calda. Le labbra continuavano a lavorarselo, esperte, dolci, così incredibilmente morbide, setose... intrecciò le dita ai morbidi capelli scuri, facendogli aumentare il ritmo. Gli uscì un gemito, e pronunciò una formula strozzata. Questa volta, il ragazzo se ne accorse. S'irrigidì appena, poi continuò e si abbandonò al ritmo che Gellert gl'imponeva, languido, come se non desiderasse fare nient'altro nella vita. 

“ _Così. Sentilo, Sal. Prendilo tutto...”_

Sal cadde in ginocchio e rantolò, reprimendo un conato. 

Grindelwald gli stava scopando la bocca. Fece appena in tempo ad arrivare in bagno, prima di vomitare il poco cibo che aveva nello stomaco. Louis tempestò la porta di pugni, e Sal si affrettò a bloccarla con una fattura, prima che potesse aprirla. 

Sentì un sapore ferroso e acre invadergli la bocca e sputò, disgustato e fremente per quella nuova umiliazione. Si sciacquò la bocca, poi rimase immobile. Non si azzardava a uscire, non osava sperare che Grindelwald avesse finito con lui così presto. Si aggrappò al bordo del lavandino, guardando nauseato il proprio riflesso. Aveva un colorito verdastro, gli occhi e le guance incavate. Ebbe l'impressione che, presto, sarebbe diventato simile a un fantasma. Forse c'era da augurarselo. I fantasmi, almeno, non avevano un corpo. Loro non sentivano più dolore... 

Aveva fatto bene a non uscire. 

Allargò le gambe, sentendo la penetrazione che iniziava, e stavolta una mano invisibile andò ad accarezzargli il sesso, esperta e insinuante. Poteva sentire le sue dita infilarsi nei suoi capelli, insieme ai sussurri rochi e i gemiti dell'altro ragazzo... per lui era una cosa piacevole, qualcosa che aveva atteso per tutta la giornata, a cui abbandonarsi con gioia e liberazione... 

Sal smise di contrastarlo, esausto. Sperava soltanto che finisse presto. Si lasciò guidare nell'orgasmo, la bocca ancora contaminata dal suo sapore. Cercò di rilassare i muscoli contratti e doloranti, che ancora non si erano ripresi dall'assalto precedente. 

Quando finì, Sal bruciava, completamente spossato. Avrebbe potuto essere peggio, si consolò. Avrebbe anche potuto durare più a lungo. Sentì sulle labbra un bacio esigente e possessivo, di lingua e denti, quasi un commiato. 

Non poteva illudersi che fosse finita. 

_Quando ricapiterà?_ Si chiese, schiacciato sul pavimento come un rettile, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. 

Louis minacciava di sfondare la porta, e anche i suoi compagni di casa erano accorsi, curiosi di scoprire la causa di tutto quel baccano. Si chiese da quanto tempo fosse lì dentro. 

“Sto bene” urlò, con una voce che non sembrava la sua. Si applicò un Incantesimo di Pulizia, uno di Calore e, per buona misura, un Rallegrante, poi uscì, sorridendo artificialmente. 

“Mal di stomaco, vado in infermeria a prendere una medicina.” 

Corse via, prima che Louis potesse fermarlo. 

Scese le scale, bramando il riparo confortevole e accogliente della biblioteca, e quasi si scontrò con Scorpius. “Sal! Hai una faccia! Ti sei dimenticato...” 

“... che dovevamo vederci, scendere nella Camera e poi fare quel giro in moto? Certo che no” mentì lui, notando che neanche Scorpius aveva una bella cera. “Sono stato male.” 

“Potevi chiamarmi...” 

“Non volevo che mi vedessi così.” 

“Perché?”   
“Perché... usciamo insieme, no? Ci tengo a rendermi almeno presentabile” inventò lui. “Ho ancora un aspetto orribile” si lamentò, in tono leggero. “Vieni, andiamo in biblioteca.” 

“Ma non m'importa!” Scorpius rise, sollevato. La preoccupazione per un aspetto impeccabile e un'innocente vanità erano cose che poteva capire. 

“Dovevi negarlo” lo rimbrottò Sal. 

“Oh. Certo... scusa. Voglio dire, tu non hai _mai_ un aspetto orribile. Assolutamente.” Scorpius s'interruppe, arrossendo imbarazzato, poi aggrottò la fronte. “Grindelwald... ti ha torturato di nuovo, vero?” si azzardò a chiedergli, bisbigliando. 

“ _Torturato_ ” ripeté Sal, nello stesso tono di voce, ignorando l'occhiata torva di Madama Pince. Sal preferiva non sedersi, se poteva evitarlo. “Sì” annuì poi, valutando che era meglio per tutti se Scorpius continuava a ignorare i dettagli più scabrosi. “Credo che voglia la mia bacchetta.” 

“Ma è terribile! Sal... stai tanto male, vero?” Scorpius lo fissò, gli occhi grigi sgranati che minacciavano di riempirsi di lacrime. 

“Ogni volta è peggio” confermò Sal, inespressivo. Si sentì un verme, per usare una mezza verità per estorcere a Scorpius l'aiuto che gli serviva, ma erano finiti i tempi in cui andava per il sottile. 

In quel momento, un gufo dall'aspetto maestoso e curato picchiettò a una delle alte finestre della biblioteca. Sal si affrettò ad aprirgli, prese la lettera legata alla zampa e il volatile riprese il volo all'istante. Spinse Scorpius tra gli scaffali di un reparto di Erbologia, fortunatamente deserto, lontano dallo sguardo di lince della bibliotecaria. 

“È lui” dichiarò, ancor prima di aprirla. 

“Cosa dice?” chiese Scorpius, rabbrividendo. Fece per afferrarla, ma la pergamena lo scottò, strappandogli un grido. 

“Shh. È incantata perché solo io legga il messaggio. Allontanati.” 

Scorse velocemente il messaggio, cercando di mantenersi impassibile, a beneficio di Scorpius. Appena fu arrivato al termine, la lettera si disintegrò, senza lasciare tracce. 

“Dice che mi devo dare una mossa” riassunse Sal, sbrigativo. “Scorp, devi aiutarmi.” Gli prese il viso tra le mani, poi le riabbassò con orrore, ricordando che Grindelwald aveva compiuto un gesto simile con lui. Scorpius si rabbuiò, deluso. 

“Scusa, è che... fa davvero male, non riesco... non smetterà mai, se io non lo fermo!” Lasciò trapelare un po' dell'angoscia che sentiva, e la delusione del cugino lasciò il posto alla paura. 

“Dimmi soltanto cosa devo fare! Cosa vuole da te?” 

“Ti prego, non fare domande. Non sono certo di cosa voglia, e sei già abbastanza a rischio così, senza conoscere altri segreti. Mi devi preparare una pozione.” Sal si mise a elencare gli ingredienti, ma Scorpius lo interruppe ancor prima che finisse. 

“Cosa? Ma... sono impossibili da reperire! Molti di questi sono anche illegali, e...” 

“Fatti aiutare da Piton, no? Ti adora, i Malfoy sono sempre i suoi preferiti. E poi sei bravissimo in Pozioni” disse Sal, cercando di usare tutta la persuasione di cui era capace. 

Scorpius arrossì per il complimento. “Non so...” fece, dubbioso. “Non è che mi pesi infrangere le regole, lo sai...” 

“Lo so” disse lui, sorridendogli complice. “E lo devi fare al più presto, Scorp. Entro domani, se ci riesci.”   
“Ma sei impazzito? Non so nemmeno i tempi di preparazione...” 

“... e non lo scoprirai mai, finché rimani qui a chiedertelo, dico bene?” lo rimproverò Sal, più brusco del necessario. “Ascolta, non posso fidarmi di Rose e Louis per questa cosa.” 

_Non posso mettere in pericolo più persone con gli stessi segreti._ Quella era una delle poche regole che ancora gli rimanevano. 

“Allora, lo fai? Per me?” Sal gli si avvicinò e si costrinse ad accarezzargli una guancia, benché qualsiasi contatto fisico, al momento, lo riempisse di disgusto. 

“Sì...” Scorpius sporse le labbra per un bacio; lui le sfiorò appena con le sue. 

“Bene” disse, notevolmente più calmo. 

“E tu dove vai?” 

“Nella Camera. Devo fare altre ricerche.” 

Si avviò al bagno del terzo piano. Iniziava a sentirsi in colpa per come stava manipolando Scorpius, ma non poteva permettersi di preoccuparsi anche di lui. Sapeva che, più prima che poi, avrebbe dovuto cedere la Bacchetta a Grindelwald. Ma era intenzionato a farlo da Padrone della Morte. Se esisteva un modo per ingannarlo, per far sì che la bacchetta gli rimanesse fedele anche quando Sal fosse stato costretto a cederla, doveva scoprirlo. Era la sua unica salvezza. 

Si armò di coraggio, espirando profondamente, e chiuse gli occhi. Non poteva farsi vedere così fragile, soprattutto in presenza della madre e degli spiriti di Salazar e Merlino. 

Le parole di Grindelwald, così facilmente cancellate dalla carta, si erano impresse a lettere di fuoco nella sua mente, dietro le sue palpebre chiuse. 

  
_Questa volta sei stato più arrendevole. Ammettilo, che ti piace. È per questo, che non lo dici a nessuno? La prossima volta ti guarderò mentre ti dai piacere, poi ti prenderò per tutta la notte. Non ti darò respiro... ti chiedi quando mi sentirai ancora dentro di te? Forse stanotte, o magari la prossima. Le tue labbra sono così dolci, mi fanno impazzire. So che conservano ancora il mio sapore._

_Mi mancherai, quando tutto questo finirà... se finirà. Non mi sento particolarmente incline a smettere._

_Sei mio, Salazar._


	11. 'Non sempre chi cede è debole'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probabilmente Gellert tocca il fondo in questo capitolo... ancora un po' e ci saranno momenti meno angst e smetterò di prendermela con Sal (per l'incolumità di altri pg invece non garantisco ^^')

Capitolo XI. Non sempre chi cede è debole 

_  
MINISTERO IN CRISI? _

_I due Ministri Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente e Gellert Grindelwald avrebbero avuto un colossale litigio lo scorso venerdì sera e attualmente vivrebbero separati, secondo fonti attendibili all'interno del Ministero della Magia. Le discussioni della coppia sarebbero aumentate, presumibilmente, dopo l'approvazione del Decreto sulla Salvaguardia della Legge Magica. Si vocifera che siano previste ingenti modifiche alla legge sull'immunità ministeriale, fatta passare anni fa proprio dal Ministro Grindelwald in una scia di controversie._

_“Il Ministero non può permettersi di farsi vedere diviso in un momento del genere. Gli elettori sono sempre più preoccupati dalle nuove leggi, che promettono un poco invitante ritorno alla segregazione, stavolta non dei Maghi, ma dei Babbani. Il ministro Grindelwald è sempre stato estremamente reazionario in tal senso. Forse quest'ultimo affondo, inferto senza il consenso del Ministro Silente, ha dato il colpo di grazia anche al loro matrimonio?” commenta Mercy Winterbone, Vicedirettore dell'Ufficio Auror e portavoce ufficiale per_ il Profeta. 

_L'Auror,_ _che ha caldeggiato più volte la parità dei diritti magici per gli ibridi, nonché ex ammiratrice del Ministro Silente, si lascia andare a dichiarazioni secondo le quali il Ministro Grindelwald sarebbe 'fuori controllo', e promette inoltre di investigare personalmente sulle modifiche alla già definita 'oltraggiosa' legge sull'immunità. Invita infine il Ministro Silente a venire allo scoperto, chiarendo la propria posizione._

_“Che torni a essere un faro di speranza, la bussola della comunità magica” conclude la Winterbone._

_Ventisei anni, la più giovane vice-direttrice Auror da due secoli a questa parte, braccio destro di Harry Potter, membro del Wizengamot, Ordine di Merlino, Seconda Classe, un marito, due figli e già alle spalle una brillante carriera, l'Auror Winterbone, ex Caposcuola della Casa Corvonero, si è distinta per...”_

Grindelwald stracciò il giornale, livido di rabbia. I risultati delle analisi del sangue di Sal ancora non arrivavano. I maledetti Babbani dicevano che l'esame del DNA, qualsiasi cosa fosse, richiedeva tempi più lunghi. Tutti i suoi tentativi, magici e non, di entrare a Villa Potter si erano rivelati inutili, e Albus rimaneva muto e inaccessibile. Si chiese se potesse vederlo, al di là del vetro della camera degli ospiti dei Potter, mentre cercava di entrare in contatto con lui e rimaneva ore infruttuose a cercare di parlargli, nonostante il Ministero stesse per cadere a causa della propria inerzia. Forse, era proprio quello che Albus voleva. Che gli elettori chiedessero a gran voce le loro dimissioni, così Gellert avrebbe potuto 'rinsavire', o meglio, essere messo sotto inchiesta. 

Odiava il suo comportamento, ma era tipico di lui. Il silenzio, la freddezza, l'indifferenza totale. La stessa strategia di quando l'aveva ignorato, dopo la morte di Ariana, per tutti quegli anni in cui si erano separati, prima del duello finale. Gellert sapeva che, inevitabilmente, la rabbia verso di lui e il disprezzo per se stesso sarebbero aumentati, se Albus persisteva con quell'atteggiamento. 

Uscì, deciso a occuparsi di Mercy Winterborne. 

La giovane Auror gli aveva sempre dato problemi. Una delle ultime protette di Moody, raccomandata da lui a Harry per il posto che ricopriva, era una strega brillante e piena di energie, ma maledettamente impicciona, anche più di quella Tonks dai capelli rosa shocking. Doveva mettere a tacere le voci che lo screditavano. Mercy e la sua cerchia erano incredibilmente influenti e, se si fosse arrivati a uno schieramento tra lui e Albus, Gellert dubitava che la sola popolarità lo avrebbe fatto vincere. Albus era ancora grandemente stimato e rispettato per l'uomo che era stato in passato. E se, invece, il mondo magico avesse chiesto le dimissioni di entrambi i Ministri? Non c'era verso di modificare la legge magica a quel proposito: avrebbe dovuto lasciare la poltrona, anche se all'orizzonte non si profilavano candidati meritevoli che avrebbero potuto sostituirli. 

Un'ipotesi che andava scongiurata al più presto. 

“Buonasera, Mercy” disse Gellert. 

Era vestito come un Babbano, con dei semplici jeans scuri e una giacca di pelle nera; i capelli biondi erano raccolti in una coda di cavallo e aveva un'aria giovanile e informale, eppure vagamente minacciosa. 

“Ministro. Mi aspettavo una sua visita...” _anche se non qui_ , lasciò intendere il suo sguardo tagliente. 

Mercy era appena uscita dall'ingresso per visitatori del Ministero della Magia, proprio nel posto in cui Gellert aveva sperato d'intercettarla. 

“Non volevo disturbarti a casa, so che sei sempre tanto impegnata. Potremmo parlare in un posto tranquillo?”   
“Quella caffetteria laggiù andrà benissimo” disse la giovane donna, senza scomporsi. 

Era l'unico luogo pubblico che vantasse un'illuminazione decente e qualche avventore. Era chiaro che Mercy aveva considerato in fretta le proprie opzioni, e non desiderava un confronto diretto, in un posto isolato. 

Gellert la occhieggiò al di sopra della tazza, una brodaglia imbevibile, che lasciò intatta. La strega aveva lunghi capelli castano scuro, raccolti in una severa crocchia, e grandi occhi grigi ed espressivi; per il resto, il suo viso non era degno di nota, se non per il mento volitivo. 

“Hai paura di un'aggressione nel cuore della notte, Mercy? Merlino aiuti chi osa tanto” la blandì lui, con un sorriso. 

“Davvero” concordò Mercy, senza dar cenno di cogliere l'ironia. 

“E come sta il caro signor Winterbone? Un Babbano, vero? E i tuoi figli?” 

“In gran forma, hanno appena iniziato la scuola normale... ovviamente è troppo presto per capire se sono dei maghi” disse Mercy, sostenendo freddamente il suo sguardo, come a sfidarlo a discutere la sua scelta di non far frequentare ai figli le 'scuole speciali'. “Sì, mio marito produce videogiochi di ambientazione fantasy” continuò, senza perdere un colpo. “Io stessa sono Nata Babbana. Siamo persone molto diverse, ma ci siamo trovati... lei ne sa qualcosa, non è vero?” indagò, asciutta. 

“La tua famiglia non risente dei tuoi orari di lavoro? Dev'essere molto stressante” contrattaccò Gellert, nascondendo la propria irritazione. La strega non sembrava per niente intimorita: peggio, montava alla carica con un'insolita, alquanto sconsigliabile testardaggine. 

“Esattamente, perché me lo sta chiedendo, Ministro?” La sua voce tradì una punta di fastidio, e Gellert gongolò interiormente. 

“Esattamente, perché _tu_ ti sei occupata della mia vita privata, Mercy?” 

“Non sono io a detenere la responsabilità dell'intero Mondo Magico” ribatté lei, riacquistando una perfetta compostezza. “Ogni screzio tra voi è di dominio pubblico. Non era mai successo prima, vero? Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, Ministro. Non sono solo io a esprimere le mie preoccupazioni, anzi, è proprio in quanto portavoce del mondo magico che ho il diritto e il dovere di farmene carico...”   
Gellert si spazientì. Non era mai stato bravo ad ascoltare le prediche altrui. In quel momento poteva essere a casa, a escogitare un piano per riconquistare Albus, o almeno per non farsi rovesciare nel frattempo. Oppure poteva essere ad Amortentia House, a scoparsi il finto Sal, come aveva promesso a quello vero... la prospettiva lo riempiva di eccitazione, stuzzicava il suo lato più basso. C'era un certo sollievo nel cadere sempre più giù, nel baratro, per vedere quanto poteva essere profondo. Per conoscere tutto, ogni cosa, della natura umana: la propria e quella di Sal, che presto, sperava, avrebbe ceduto... 

“Mi sta ascoltando, Ministro?” Mercy strinse gli occhi, squadrandolo con diffidenza. Quella donna non avere idea del pericolo che aveva davanti. Non era per nulla intimorita da Gellert, dall'immenso potere e dall'autorità che emanava: dal suo punto di vista, era solo un problema per la comunità magica, e lei avrebbe continuato a infierire, finché le cose non si fossero risolte. Presumibilmente, a svantaggio di Gellert. 

“Mercy, ti chiedo, in veste ufficiale, di dimetterti dal ruolo di portavoce per il tuo Ufficio e di non rilasciare più interviste al Profeta. Continua a svolgere il tuo lavoro, in cui sei incomparabilmente eccellente. Ti stimo molto, ma non posso lasciare che continui a screditare il nostro Ministero. In questo modo, getti altro fuoco sul paiolo. La comunità magica che dici di proteggere è già più inquieta, a causa delle tue dichiarazioni.” 

“Ministro Grindelwald, come ho già detto io riferisco fedelmente queste generali inquietudini, che non hanno nulla a che fare con me e con le mie convinzioni” replicò Mercy, imperturbabile. “Se lei si ritiene minacciato da semplici opinioni, vuol dire che il suo potere non è stabile come crede. Sarà la Comunità magica a decidere se lei e il Ministro Silente siete i candidati più adatti a guidarla anche per i tempi futuri, lei non crede? Il vostro è già stato un Ministero intenso e lunghissimo...” 

“Permettimi di dissentire” la bloccò Gellert, la voce un sussurro carico di minaccia e furia. _“Imperio”_ mormorò. 

La strega sbatté le palpebre, pagò il conto e si avviò con lui fuori dal locale, dandogli il braccio. Gellert, muovendo appena la bacchetta nascosta nella fodera della giacca, la scortò in un vicolo buio e deserto. 

Un lampo rosso, e fu Schiantato all'indietro. Sbatté la testa e la schiena, con forza, e la bacchetta rotolò lontano da lui. 

“Ho imparato presto a contrastarla.” La strega, libera dalla sua stretta, sorrise e sollevò la bacchetta, che crepitava di scintille, illuminandole il volto. Si batté la tempia, e un filamento argenteo finì dentro una boccetta, che Mercy ripose con cura nel soprabito. “Con questa, mi sarà facile provare che lei ha scagliato su di me una Maledizione senza Perdono. Un Ministro non può essere messo sotto inchiesta, è vero... finché rimane Ministro. Ma quando mostrerò i miei ricordi al processo che intenterò contro di lei...” 

“Non oserai!” Gellert si rialzò a fatica, la testa che gli scoppiava. 

“Oh, sì” lo contraddisse Mercy, il ritratto della calma. “Nel frattempo, non credo di poterla lasciare a piede libero. _Incarceramus!_ ” 

“Stai commettendo alto tradimento, Mercy!” 

Gellert si riappropriò della bacchetta, eseguendo un complesso incantesimo non-verbale, e deviò per un pelo le funi che, come fruste, erano scattate per catturarlo. Attaccò Mercy con una maledizione oscura. La strega si difese con un inespugnabile Incantesimo Scudo, appena in tempo. 

“Vediamo cosa ne pensano i miei colleghi. Harry e Malocchio saranno qui in un baleno” rispose lei, la fronte aggrottata per lo sforzo di mantenere l'incantesimo. Dalla punta della bacchetta fuoriuscì un Patronus-volpe, che sparì agile e veloce nella notte... 

“Non costringermi a farti del male” tentò di nuovo Gellert. 

“Facendo così aumentare le accuse a suo carico?” lo schermì la strega. 

La sua provocazione fece crollare lo Scudo, e Gellert la incalzò senza tregua. 

Mercy era una duellante eccezionale, ma non poteva competere con lui a lungo. Non serviva, però, visto che il suo scopo era soltanto trattenerlo: presto sarebbero arrivati gli Auror, e se Mercy mostrava il suo ricordo... il Patronus che aveva inviato, almeno, era un semplice avvertimento: Mercy non aveva mandato un messaggio attraverso di esso, non ne aveva avuto il tempo. Finché la squadra Auror non fosse arrivata, trovando Gellert a duellare con la sua punta di diamante, c'era ancora speranza per lui. 

“Non mi lasci altra scelta” disse, parando tutti gli incantesimi della strega e sparandone uno dopo l'altro, con apparente naturalezza. “Sei solo una ragazza, dopotutto...” 

La vide tremare di collera. Gellert affondò in un punto scoperto delle sue difese. Un rapido guizzo di bacchetta, un lampo accecante, e la strega si ritrovò ai suoi piedi, immobile e disarmata. Aveva finalmente sperimentato il suo devastante potere, con il quale nessuno, tranne forse Albus, avrebbe mai potuto competere. Gellert si lasciò andare a un ghigno vittorioso, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe stretto tra le mani la Bacchetta Invincibile. 

“Ministro” sussurrò Mercy. Si teneva un fianco, ferito di striscio da una maledizione, e i suoi occhi grandi erano, infine, spalancati dall'orrore. 

Gellert sentì il sorriso cancellarglisi dalla faccia. Finalmente, la strega mostrava il giusto timore, ma non riuscì a rallegrarsene, concentrato sulla necessità di ciò che doveva compiere. 

“Mi dispiace” disse, con una punta di pietà. Che spreco, una strega così dotata... se soltanto fosse stata al suo posto, se gli avesse obbedito... “Non posso lasciarti vivere. Chiudi gli occhi, non sentirai nulla” la rassicurò, quasi con dolcezza. 

Ma lei non li chiuse. 

Due orbite grigie e spalancate lo fissarono, accusatorie, finché il lampo verde non spense ogni scintilla di vita racchiuso in esse, lasciandole sbarrate e vuote. 

“Stupida” mormorò Gellert, con stizza. 

Fece Evanescere il corpo, come se non fosse mai esistito. Vicino a lui, sentì i sonori schiocchi delle Materializzazioni. 

_Appena in tempo._

Intascò la bacchetta della defunta Mercy Winterbone, e si Smaterializzò. 

* 

Sal dormiva. Aveva ceduto al sonno per la prima volta dopo tre giorni. Grindelwald non si era fatto sentire, né per lettera né in altri sensi. Louis e Rose lo pressavano per avere altre informazioni sui Doni, ma lui aveva nascosto gli appunti nella borsa, nel suo inaccessibile laboratorio portatile, e si era rifiutato di parlarne. 

Scorpius, poi, non faceva che deluderlo. Piton gli aveva detto che alcuni di quegli ingredienti non si trovavano a Hogwarts ed erano straordinariamente difficili da reperire; di conseguenza, la preparazione della seconda pozione non era neanche iniziata. C'era inoltre bisogno dei necessari tempi tecnici per far decantare la pozione (in tutto due mesi, se avessero avuto tutti gli ingredienti allo stadio giusto). A coronare il fiasco, Piton si era insospettito per le domande di Scorpius che, lo aveva capito immediatamente, dovevano venire da un Potter. Aveva rafforzato le difese del proprio ufficio e non firmava più agli studenti autorizzazioni per i libri del Reparto Proibito. 

Sal, nel frattempo, era sceso nella Camera, e aveva trovato che in effetti _esisteva_ un modo per vincolare la Bacchetta al proprietario. In realtà, era molto semplice. Doveva incantare se stesso con la propria bacchetta, vincolandosi a essa, in modo che il loro legame ne uscisse rafforzato e a doppio senso. Quando – se – l'avesse ceduta al nemico, avrebbe dovuto ricordare, con tutta la forza e la determinazione di cui era capace, che era lui il legittimo proprietario. La Bacchetta tendeva a cambiare alleanza non quando veniva presa con la violenza, ma quando riconosceva un mago più forte. Sal doveva mostrarsi più forte di Grindelwald, anzi, doveva _esserlo_. Interiormente, in coscienza, lui doveva uscirne vittorioso, anche se, da un punto di vista esterno, cedergli la bacchetta dopo essere stato ripetutamente abusato sarebbe parsa una colossale sconfitta. 

“ _Non sempre colui che cede è debole”_ era una delle frasi preferite di Rose, tratta dal libro di cui gli avevano parlato lei e Louis. Anche Rose, adesso, gli teneva il broncio. 

Mentre lavorava, Sal si estraniava dal mondo, sordo ai commenti di Merlino, Bellatrix e Slytherin sulle sue ricerche, ma gli spiriti non erano affatto contenti di essere ignorati. Sal aveva preso a portarsi dietro Scorpius, lasciando a lui il compito di fare conversazione, in modo da non essere distratto. I fantasmi sembravano apprezzare la compagnia di un orgoglioso Malfoy Purosangue, nonostante Bellatrix non fosse affatto contenta di aver scoperto la loro tresca. 

Sal evitava il contatto fisico con lui il più possibile: tutto, pur di fuggire da Grindelwald. Scorpius non si meritava che Sal lo usasse per sfogarsi, per avere l'illusione di controllare qualcosa o qualcuno. Il cugino diventava sempre più irrequieto, sia per la freddezza di Sal, sia perché non faceva progressi. Il tempo che passava con lui nella Camera, poi, lo distoglieva dalle ricerche degli ingredienti per la seconda pozione. Sal, infine, aveva pensato che sarebbe stato opportuno cercarli direttamente nella Camera, maledicendosi perché non gli era venuto in mente prima. Aveva chiesto aiuto a Merlino e Slytherin, ma gli spiriti non si erano mostrati molto collaborativi. C'erano sicuramente molti ingredienti illegali lì dentro, ma gli incantesimi di Appello non funzionavano, Sal non sapeva in quale stanza si trovassero, e il suo antenato si era rifiutato di fargli nuovamente da _chaperon_. 

Sal aveva mandato Scorpius a cercarli, pensando di sveltire il processo se si fossero divisi, ma lui si era perso due volte nel labirinto, non possedendo le conoscenze necessarie per affrontarlo. Sal, dopo ore in cui non tornava, aveva mandato Merlino a prenderlo. L'ultima volta era stato lui a tirarlo fuori: Scorpius si era bloccato davanti a un indovinello in runico, che Sal ci aveva messo cinque secondi a risolvere, rivelando l'uscita di una stanza stregata, piena di ciarpame e pressoché inutile. 

Il cugino, vicino a una crisi isterica, si era aggrappato a lui, terrorizzato e allo stesso tempo pieno di vergogna. “Scusami... sono così stupido e inutile”. 

“Non è vero” l'aveva rassicurato Sal, “non avrei dovuto chiedertelo. Può capitare a chiunque, e poi non è colpa tua, se non hai studiato Antiche Rune.” 

Sal non l'aveva mandato più da solo. Finalmente, quella sera aveva trovato un lucente corno di Erumpent sepolto tra i tesori dei Fondatori. Aveva iniziato a preparare la pozione con l'aiuto di Scorpius, felice di poter finalmente contribuire, e il corno aveva assunto la caratteristica tinta rossa richiesta per lo stato intermedio. Purtroppo, mancavano ancora la mandragola, il Velenottero e la pelle di Girilacco all'appello, e Sal aveva dovuto fermarsi. 

Si era concesso di dormire, esausto ma soddisfatto per il procedere del lavoro, anche se andava così a rilento... 

* 

Gellert camminava avanti e indietro, impaziente. Sal ci stava mettendo troppo a uscire, non sopportava più quell'attesa. Voleva prenderlo subito e sbatterlo sul letto fino a farsi uscire dalla testa gli occhi spalancati di Mercy. Era stato necessario, non doveva morire, ma se l'era voluta. Era il primo omicidio che compiva da quindici anni, le vite che aveva tolto in guerra non contavano: non l'avevano mai fatto, costituivano legittima difesa. Rivolse un fugace pensiero alla Umbridge e alla Skeeter, date in pasto ai Dissennatori nella Sala delle Udienze: ma neanche loro contavano, se l'erano ampiamente meritato. 

Finalmente il ragazzo apparve. Gli venne incontro, poi notò la sua espressione e si congelò all'istante. Gellert lo preferiva così, quando era lui a dover fare tutto. Gli saltò addosso e gli tolse in fretta l'inutile vestaglia. Lo sollevò di peso e lo inchiodò al muro, baciandolo con ardore, fino a lasciarlo ansante e senza respiro, le palpebre dalle lunghe ciglia chiuse sulle guance già arrossate. 

“Ti voglio per tutta la notte” bisbigliò, rauco, imprimendogli l'incantesimo ormai familiare. “Stenditi sul letto e accarezzati. Lentamente.” 

Il ragazzo eseguì, frastornato da quel cambiamento. Si arrampicò sul letto a baldacchino, i movimenti languidi. Gellert poté ammirare la forma dei glutei, l'arco perfetto che descriveva la sua schiena e la curva elegante della nuca. Non aveva dato peso a quei piccoli dettagli le altre volte, e alle ossa che appena sporgevano sulla pelle delicata, una visione che non aveva mai trovato così eccitante. 

Sal iniziò ad accarezzarsi, le mani dalle lunghe dita, simili a pallidi ragni, che percorrevano la lunghezza del proprio corpo – un corpo che ormai doveva conoscere bene – dal collo al torace, poi stuzzicandosi i capezzoli, poi finalmente, in mezzo alle gambe. 

“Aprile” ordinò Gellert. Lo sovrastava, in piedi, ancora vestito. Era così vicino da alitargli sul collo. 

Il ragazzo lo fece e si accarezzò con più urgenza. Gellert fissò lo sguardo sui riccioli scuri, sull'erezione sempre più gonfia, e si leccò le labbra. 

“Smettila” sibilò, quando i gemiti del ragazzo aumentarono d'intensità. Lui s'interruppe, controvoglia, guardando Gellert a occhi socchiusi e aprendo la bocca. 

Gellert colse l'invito. Le assaggiò, poi prese a divorarle, e l'amante rispose frenetico, la lingua che lo assecondava e il corpo che si stringeva intorno al suo, voglioso. Si staccò, stufo di quei preliminari, lo sollevò e gli legò i polsi alla testiera del letto, usando la cintura della vestaglia. Il ragazzo non protestò, ma rabbrividì per l'anticipazione. Gellert prese a succhiarlo, ogni residuo di autocontrollo e inibizione completamente scomparso. Si concesse di assaporarlo, come non aveva mai fatto prima, esplorando ogni recesso del suo corpo. Il suo calore e i suoi gemiti gli davano alla testa. Il ragazzo lo implorava, insoddisfatto e ormai al limite, con le lacrime agli occhi, e Gellert non ce la fece più. Si sbottonò in fretta i pantaloni e gli sollevò le gambe con le braccia, con forza, portandosele sopra le spalle. Affondò in lui con un'unica, violenta spinta, che lo fece urlare di dolore. Non era mai arrivato così in profondità, e continuò a fissarlo mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo. Finalmente poteva guardare il suo viso, la tempesta di quelle emozioni che vi si alternavano, sempre più veloci. Lo vide infine abbandonarsi al piacere, gli occhi chiusi... 

“Guardami” gli ordinò ancora, fissandolo a sua volta, così intensamente che poteva vedere i propri occhi, verdi e scuriti dal desiderio, attraverso lo specchio dei suoi. 

“Poi vienimi a dire che non ti piace, Sal” borbottò, rauco. 

Gli diede un ultimo bacio, prima di liberarsi in lui. 

“Maledizione.”   
Le luci della stanza si erano fatte più velate, l'oscurità così fitta che Gellert poteva credere di essere rimasto solo al mondo, con quel ragazzo da soddisfare nel letto, finché non avessero ceduto per la spossatezza. 

Cosa che Gellert non aveva intenzione di fare. “Cazzo.” Imprecò, percorrendo con le dita e lo sguardo il corpo arrossato dai segni delle unghie e dei morsi, spalancato sotto di lui. Si afferrò il pene con una mano e prese a massaggiarlo. 

“Faccio io” bisbigliò il ragazzo, indolenzito, ma ancora ansioso di compiacerlo. Lo guardava, obliquo, il profilo perfetto contratto dal fastidio per quella posizione scomoda. Gellert l'aveva rovesciato sotto di lui, senza liberargli i polsi, ordinandogli di non muoversi. 

“No, tu rimani così.” 

“In genere ci vuole un po' di tempo, gli altri uomini...” 

“Io non sono come gli altri uomini. Non voglio aspettare.” 

Se lo voleva scopare ancora, adesso, fino all'alba. La sua ansia non era ancora scemata, e continuava a vedere il cadavere di Mercy, illuminato alla scarsa luce della bacchetta. Gli Auror non avrebbero avuto neanche il corpo da seppellire: probabilmente la stavano ancora cercando, dandola per scomparsa. E la sua famiglia, che l'attendeva, a casa... 

_Albus era la sua famiglia._

Eppure, nessuno sarebbe stato ad attendere lui, al ritorno. Se lo strofinò tanto forte da farsi male e gemette, frustrato. Non poteva più andare avanti in quel modo, eppure il solo pensiero di uscire da quella camera e affrontare tutto il casino che aveva provocato lo faceva tornare a desiderare di seppellirsi nel corpo sotto di lui, ancora e ancora. 

“Gellert” bisbigliò il ragazzo, debolmente. “C'è della radice di mandragola, sotto al cuscino.” 

“Non ho bisogno di quegli intrugli.” 

“Te ne basterà pochissima” lo rassicurò lui. “Poi potrai continuare... per tutto il tempo che vuoi, come vuoi.” Il ragazzo inclinò la testa a sorridergli, malizioso. Le sue labbra erano gonfie di baci, e i capelli d'inchiostro si sparsero sul cuscino candido. 

Gellert annuì bruscamente, conquistato da quella vista. 

“Va bene. Solo un po'.” 

  
L'aveva slegato, infine, e giacevano entrambi spossati, esausti, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. 

Gellert avrebbe voluto liberarsene: la notte che avevano passato tutto suggeriva, tranne quella posa romantica, ma era troppo stanco. Non riusciva a muoversi, ogni muscolo del suo corpo totalmente insensibile. Non si sentiva più neanche il cazzo. 

“Ora capisco il significato dell'espressione 'scopato a morte'” bisbigliò il ragazzo. Almeno, lui aveva ancora abbastanza energie per parlare. “Pensavo... solo un modo di dire.” Poi crollò, profondamente addormentato. 

Quando si svegliò, era giorno inoltrato. Lo squallore di quella stanza, senza la luce soffusa e lusinghiera della notte, lasciò Gellert senza fiato. Ogni pretesa di eleganza non poteva mascherare il fatto che si trovava in un dozzinale, volgarissimo bordello. 

Il finto Sal aprì gli occhi e si accoccolò contro di lui, con un sospiro assonnato e soddisfatto. 

Gellert gli passò un braccio sulla schiena, constatando i segni frastagliati dei graffi che gli aveva lasciato. Più in basso, intravide alcune macchie di sangue ormai rappreso. Chiuse gli occhi, disgustato. Aveva un vago ricordo di averlo sculacciato con forza, prima di penetrarlo di nuovo. 

“Sei stato così... _audace_ ” disse il ragazzo, con una nota di calore nella voce. 

“Dev'essere stata quella dannata radice” disse Gellert, quasi in tono di scusa. 

“Oh, non fino a questo punto.” Il ragazzo si girò su un fianco, continuando a sorridergli. 

“Ti è piaciuto... ti piace davvero” si sorprese Gellert. Nessuno poteva fingere ripetutamente, così bene e a lungo, non importava quanto fosse bravo in quel lavoro. 

“Avevi dubbi? A chi non piaceresti?” chiese, insinuante. Una mano andò ad accarezzargli il viso. Gellert era troppo stanco perfino per ritrarsi. Il mal di testa lo stava uccidendo. 

“Mi viene in mente almeno una persona”. Il fatto che al ragazzo originale, cioè, alla copia, fosse piaciuto così tanto influiva forse sulle sensazioni di Sal? Gellert sapeva di essersene passato ampiamente, ma ormai era troppo tardi per pentirsene. 

“ _Lui?”_ Il finto Sal indicò il proprio corpo, e Gellert si raggelò. Era la prima volta in cui gettava la maschera, parlando di sé come se esistesse al di fuori di Sal... perché _esisteva_ , ovviamente, in quanto persona completamente diversa, che lui non conosceva affatto. Il pensiero lo colpì: era la prima volta che lo considerava. 

Il finto Sal si morse le labbra, temendo di aver toccato un terreno scivoloso. “Scusami... ho pensato che... magari lui va ancora a scuola, e non avete la possibilità di stare insieme... a volte qualcuno fa come fai tu, per evitare problemi legali. Alcune coppie così funzionano” lo rassicurò il ragazzo, ansioso di dire la cosa giusta. 

_Perfetto_ , pensò Gellert. Non solo se ne restava a letto con una puttana, ma si era anche convinto che lui si fosse preso una cotta per un ragazzino che frequentava Hogwarts. Chissà come avrebbe reagito, se avesse saputo che il ragazzo che impersonava odiava perfino la vista di Gellert e aveva sentito tutto quello che avevano fatto. 

“Mi riferivo a mio marito” deviò il discorso. “Non faremo mai pace, finché continuo a venire qui. Non mi perdonerà mai...” Si chiese cosa gli fosse preso, a mostrarsi così debole e scoperto davanti a un ragazzino. 

“Lo farà. Di qui passano tanti mariti infedeli. Anche mogli, a volte...” 

“Noi siamo diversi” tagliò corto Gellert, offeso per essere stato paragonato a una persona comune, che aveva normali e risolvibili problemi coniugali. 

“Lo sono tutti, finché non ci passano la prima volta. Sono finiti ben pochi matrimoni, per Amortentia House.” Il ragazzo osò sollevare lo sguardo e gli chiese, in un soffio: “Lo ami?” 

“In vita mia, ho amato solo due persone” rispose Gellert. “Me stesso e lui, e sarà così per sempre.” 

“Allora diglielo.” 

Gellert si sottrasse alla sua espressione incoraggiante e fiduciosa. Riuscì ad alzarsi con uno sforzo, si fece un incantesimo per schiarirsi la testa e un altro per contenere il dolore e iniziò a rivestirsi. 

“Gliel'ho detto, ma non mi crede” rispose infine, stizzito. Il ragazzo lo contemplava a occhi socchiusi, ancora a letto. 

“Diglielo ancora.” 

“Se riesco a parlarci...” 

“Ci riuscirai. Tutti tradiscono, nelle giuste circostanze. Non ha una debolezza? Nessuno con cui ti tradirebbe?” 

“Cosa? Tradire _me_?” Le sopracciglia di Gellert si sollevarono fino alla fronte, e il ragazzo rise. 

Gellert ebbe l'impressione che la risata del vero Sal sarebbe stata molto diversa. 

“Scusami. Sei vanitoso, vero?” 

“Già” confermò lui, divertito. Aveva bisogno di quella leggerezza. Quando avesse avuto il coraggio di uscire di lì, non vi avrebbe più fatto ritorno. 

A quanto pareva, doveva aver scritto quel pensiero in fronte, perché le labbra del ragazzo si strinsero in una linea dura, perdendo ogni piega di dolcezza. “Vai, se devi. So che hai tante cose da sistemare... mi mancherai.” Voltò la testa, e Gellert si augurò vivamente che non piangesse. 

“Non mi parleresti così, se sapessi chi sono.” 

“Ma lo so.” 

“No... tu vedi il Ministro, non l'uomo. Ho fatto molte cose terribili, alcune delle quali proprio oggi.” 

“Non mi vorresti neanche tu, se sapessi chi sono” gemette il ragazzo, la testa premuta sul cuscino. 

“Vediamo, allora.” 

“No... ti prego...” Il finto Sal si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi lucidi e sbarrati dal terrore. 

“Vorrei conoscere il tuo vero aspetto.” 

“No... dopo non mi vorrai più... non verrai più!” Il ragazzo scosse la testa, sconsolato. “Finirà tutto.”   
“E ti dispiace? Non sono stato per niente gentile.” 

Il finto Sal rimase in silenzio, poi rispose, piano: “Lo sei più di tanti altri. Però, ti prego... anche se non tornerai... non farmi dimenticare.” 

Gellert lo guardò, stupito, poi si rese conto che un _Oblivion_ sarebbe stata la soluzione più rapida. 

Molti clienti vi ricorrevano ogni volta, per maggiore sicurezza: dopotutto, consideravano quei ragazzi dei semplici pezzi di carne, oggetti offerti per il loro piacere, incapaci di provare dei sentimenti. 

Lui fu toccato da quella preghiera: aveva ucciso una donna, distrutto il proprio matrimonio e, molto probabilmente, rovinato il vero Sal, ma poteva risparmiarsi quell'ultima, gratuita crudeltà. 

“E va bene” cedette. “Ti ricorderai di me. Ma voglio vedere chi sei... _Revelio._ ” 

Il corpo di Salazar Riddle-Potter si contrasse, dissipando l'illusione. Al suo posto c'era un ragazzo snello, dalle membra lunghe e aggraziate, sui diciassette anni. Era attraente, anche se in modo abbastanza comune: biondo e dai lineamenti regolari, con un'espressione impaurita e, forse, appena speranzosa. 

Gellert abbassò la bacchetta, gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo e annuì. 

“Non ti rivedrò mai più, vero?” 

Non rispose. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, senza guardarlo negli occhi, e sparì. 

* 

“Sal?”   
“Sparisci, Louis!” 

“Che ti è successo?” 

“N-non ho dormito.” 

“Questo è evidente!” 

Sal batteva i denti, gli occhi rossi cerchiati da occhiaie violacee. Tremava, ancora non poteva credere che fosse davvero finita. Grindelwald era andato avanti per tutta la notte, senza risentire della minima stanchezza, anzi facendosi sempre più violento e lascivo. 

Sal si era fatto un Silenziante, sperando che funzionasse, poi si era ritrovato prigioniero, a urlare nel letto per ore, senza che nessuno lo sentisse. Lo aveva penetrato ripetutamente, tre, forse quattro volte. Lo aveva succhiato, costretto a dargli e a provare piacere, e anche Sal era venuto più volte, odiandosi per quella debolezza, perché il suo corpo reagiva in quel modo, mentre provava soltanto dolore e vergogna. Già a metà della notte, Sal era spossato e vinto. Non riusciva a muovere le braccia, come se gliele avessero legate, e non si sentiva neanche più le labbra, costantemente abusate. 

Grindelwald sembrava essersi fermato, e Sal stava per sciogliere l'incantesimo... poi, incredibilmente, aveva ripreso con più foga di prima, tanto che il ragazzo si era chiesto se non fosse un suo incubo che continuava. Non poteva avere la forza di prenderlo ancora, sculacciarlo, legarlo e farlo fremere, lasciandolo insoddisfatto, per poi ricominciare di nuovo... 

Quando aveva finito, Sal era caduto in un sonno agitato, tanto che non riusciva più a capire, nel dormiveglia, se Grindelwald avesse davvero smesso. 

“Sal, così non può andare avanti!” Louis aveva tirato le tende e lo stava squadrando con intensa preoccupazione.   
“Hai ragione” convenne lui. “Non può.” 

Il mal di testa non gli dava pace, e ogni nervo del suo corpo, anche quelli che non sapeva di avere, gridarono dal dolore quando si alzò. Sal afferrò la bacchetta e si sentì subito rassicurato. Si tolse di dosso Louis, sparando scintille, e lui lo fissò, sconvolto e ferito. 

Marciò risoluto verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Doveva aver sanguinato, era stato stuprato, legato, graffiato e morso, eppure non si vedeva niente. Nessuno ne avrebbe mai saputo niente, a meno di non entrare nei suoi ricordi, ma ciò avrebbe richiesto che Sal se ne liberasse in un Pensatoio, o che, peggio ancora, qualcuno usasse su di lui la Legilimanzia... e cos'avrebbe fatto, se i ricordi di Voldemort si fossero mischiati ai propri? Non avrebbe potuto giustificare la loro presenza. Anche se fosse riuscito a tenerli fuori, Sal non era sicuro che le sensazioni che aveva provato – rancore, dolore, disgusto – fossero facilmente identificabili. Grindelwald lo aveva guidato nell'orgasmo, e non c'erano segni visibili di ciò che aveva fatto. Fremendo per quell'ingiustizia, la collera e la vergogna che gli annebbiavano lo sguardo, afferrò Scorpius per un braccio. 

“Scorp” disse, deciso e intimidatorio, “lo devi fare, capito? Voglio la pozione pronta entro domani, non accetto più scuse!” 

“M-ma Sal... ci mancano la metà degli ingredienti!” Lui lo fissò, stravolto. 

A Sal non importava se sembrava un pazzo allucinato. Non aveva più tempo per preoccuparsi delle emozioni altrui. 

“Questo è un tuo problema, non ti pare? Su, lasciami. Ho da fare, e anche tu.” 

“Grindelwald...” provò di nuovo il cugino, stringendoglisi addosso. 

Sal respinse il suo abbraccio, scrollandolo con più forza del necessario. 

“Non parlarmene più! E muoviti!” 

“Ma...” 

“Fallo, Scorp, o noi due abbiamo chiuso!” 

I tratti delicati del viso di Scorpius si contrassero in una smorfia di dolore misto a incredulità, ma Sal non si sentì in colpa. 

Non provava più nulla. 

Si diresse alla Guferia, e scelse un comune gufo bruno. Guardò i volatili rincorrersi e beccarsi sui loro trespoli, finché non si calmò e il suo respiro non tornò normale. 

Appellò piuma e pergamena, e stette diversi minuti a fissare il foglio vuoto. Non voleva mettere su carta una sola parola non necessaria. Già quella forma di comunicazione, così diretta e ineludibile, costituiva una sconfitta. Non poteva più ignorare ciò che Grindelwald gli stava facendo, come se non esistesse al di fuori della propria mente. Infine compose una nota affrettata e la legò alla zampa del gufo, prima di ripensarci. 

“È per il Ministro Grindelwald, anche se non c'è l'indirizzo. Sai dove trovarlo, vero?” 

Gli diede un colpetto e lo guardò sparire. Poi uscì, risoluto, le labbra contratte e il viso inespressivo, come se fosse scolpito nella pietra. Non provava niente, non poteva permetterselo. La sua mente lavorava, febbrile, e al suo corpo abusato non restava che tenere il passo. 

Non c'era più un momento da perdere. 

* 

Quando rientrò, il ritratto che comunicava con l'ufficio del Ministro Babbano Sanders lo avvisò che i risultati dei test del DNA di Sal erano pronti. Il sangue era lo stesso di quello di Voldemort e aveva le stesse proprietà magiche, come Gellert sapeva già, ma la struttura ossea di Salazar e i suoi geni erano in gran parte quelli della madre, Bellatrix. 

“DNA diverso, impronte diverse: due persone diverse” gli confermò l'esperto babbano, che lo aspettava nell'atrio di Downing Street. 

“E anche il gruppo sanguigno è diverso... è nel secondo fascicolo, guardi.” L'uomo gli mostrò dati a lui incomprensibili, zelante. “Zero positivo, come quello della madre. Il padre, invece, è sempre zero, ma negativo. Dalle analisi è emerso inoltre che gran parte del patrimonio genetico di padre, madre e figlio è condiviso, o è comunque molto simile, come se in quella famiglia fossero frequenti delle unioni tra consanguinei. Può confermarmelo?” 

Gellert represse l'impulso di schiacciare quei fogli incomprensibili, agghiacciato. 

“Senta, non è possibile: ho sottoposto il sangue del ragazzo a tutti i test magici. Aveva le stesse proprietà, la stessa forza, lo stesso potere magico di quello del padre, capisce...” si trattenne con uno sforzo dal prenderlo per il colletto, fuori di sé. Possibile che si fosse sbagliato tanto clamorosamente? 

“Questo può essere spiegato dal poco ricambio genetico. Nelle antiche famiglie magiche sono frequenti i matrimoni tra cugini, non è vero?” 

“Sì... sì, è così...” 

Gellert lasciò ricadere i fogli a terra, orripilato. 

Aveva messo a rischio tutto quanto per una supposizione, che adesso si rivelava del tutto errata. Aveva commesso lo sbaglio di chiunque cercasse di accomodare i fatti alle proprie teorie, peccando di superbia ed eccessiva sicurezza. Un errore in cui cadeva spesso quando era agitato, e in cui non sarebbe incappato, se solo Albus fosse stato lì con lui, a prevenirlo... 

“Albus... cos'ho fatto?” si prese la testa tra le mani e singhiozzò amaramente. 

Da ore era barricato nel suo studio. Era ormai scesa la sera. 

“È arrivato il Rilevatore di Essenza che aveva richiesto, padron Grindelwald” disse Nifty, la sua elfa domestica, deponendo lo strumento argenteo sulla sua scrivania. 

“Grazie” mormorò lui, distrattamente. 

Sospirò e si accinse a interrogare il delicato apparecchio con la punta della bacchetta. Poteva forse andare peggio di così? 

Ne emersero due serpenti di fumo, uno rosso e uno verde. I rettili si unirono, si sdoppiarono, poi tornarono a unirsi. 

“Ma cosa vuol dire?” gemette Gellert, confuso. 

La stanchezza di giorni di ricerche infruttuose e della devastante nottata precedente gli crollò addosso all'improvviso. 

I contorni del serpente rosso e di quello verde sfumarono e infine svanirono, gli occhi che ammiccavano scintillanti. Forse Albus avrebbe saputo spiegarglielo... se solo Albus gli avesse detto prima dei suoi sospetti su Salazar, Gellert non avrebbe preso quell'abbaglio! 

“Salazar non è un Horcrux” realizzò, a bassa voce. “Voldemort è in lui, eppure lui è un individuo a sé, indipendente dalla volontà del padre... forse non può influenzarlo, forse può scegliere cosa diventare...” 

E lui, cosa l'aveva fatto diventare? 

Aveva abusato di un ragazzino di sedici anni, il figlio adottivo dei Potter. Quali conseguenze avrebbe avuto su Salazar, ciò che gli aveva fatto? 

Un picchiettare alle finestre interruppe i suoi deliri sconnessi. 

Guardò l'anonimo gufo bruno, poi la lettera che teneva nel becco, e capì. 

Sal aveva ceduto. 

_Vediamoci domani sera alle undici, alla Stamberga Strillante di Hogsmeade._

_Le darò ciò che chiede, ma lo faccia smettere._

Gellert fissò i pochi caratteri, asciutti e vergati di fretta, che gli fecero nascere dentro un senso di colpa schiacciante, una repulsione per le proprie azioni e una commozione che, da solo, non era stato in grado di provare. 

Finalmente avrebbe avuto la Bacchetta Invincibile. Eppure, quella vittoria aveva il sapore del fiele. 

Non valeva affatto ciò che aveva sacrificato per ottenerla. 


	12. "Io sono il tuo padrone"

**NOTA: Sono arrivata a scrivere il capitolo 29 di questa fic, quindi sono quasi alla fine (dovrebbero mancare 3 o 4 capitoli al massimo). Ho notato che non riesco a portare avanti una storia per più di 30 capitoli senza perdere interesse ed entusiasmo, in ogni caso ho deciso di concentrarmi sulla stesura dei capitoli conclusivi, quindi Black Star non sarà aggiornata nuovamente prima che abbia finito di scriverla (non credo che dovrete attendere molto, anzi, spero che sia una buona occasione per rimettervi in pari e magari lasciare qualche commento ^^).**

**In ogni caso vi lascio con questo capitolo lunghissimo, che chiude la prima parte. Spero che vi piaccia!**

#  Capitolo XII. _Io sono il tuo padrone_

**  
** Sal strinse la bacchetta, risoluto. La sentiva pulsare nella sua mano, al ritmo del suo sangue, come se sapesse che presto si sarebbero separati. Avrebbe sfruttato fino all'ultimo quei momenti. Si avviò verso il Dormitorio di Grifondoro, deciso, e diede una serie di parole d'ordine, finché non beccò quella giusta – _Agrifoglio_. Intercettò Lorcan, completamente diverso dal gemello, Lysander: era biondo, con vivaci occhi azzurri e chiassoso, mentre il fratello era moro, studioso e riflessivo. 

“Dov'è James?” 

“In dormitorio...” 

Sal non se lo fece ripetere, estrasse la bacchetta ed entrò senza far rumore. Il fratello adottivo stava scarabocchiando Pluffe e Boccini su un blocco da disegno animato; il libro “ _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli”_ era aperto a un capitolo dedicato a finte e azioni diversive. 

“James, devi darmi il Mantello” esordì, senza preamboli. 

Il maggiore dei Potter, i capelli castani arruffati che gli stavano dritti in testa, lo fissò, beffardo. Non era particolarmente sorpreso di vederlo; d'altro canto, dopo una vita in comune era abituato alle sue stranezze. 

“Chiedilo per favore, almeno” ribatté, dopo un attimo, sollevando le folte sopracciglia brune. 

“James, mi serve. È urgente!” 

“Anche _a me_ serve, devo andare con Dorea e Lorcan...” 

“Non m'importa del vostro revival dei Malandrini! Quello che devo fare io è più importante” sbottò Sal. “Te lo restituirò quando avrò finito.” 

“ _Malandrini?_ Noi siamo il secondo _golden trio_ di Hogwarts! E lo usiamo per divertirci, tu lo usi solo per le tue stupide ricerche e me l'hai già preso più volte senza permesso...” 

“Beh, questa volta te lo sto chiedendo. James, _per favore_ , dammi il Mantello” disse Sal. 

Forse gli uscì col tono sbagliato, o forse James aveva un perverso senso dell'umorismo e godeva nell'umiliarlo. Finse di ponderare attentamente la questione, strofinandosi il mento. 

“Fammi pensare... se me lo chiedi così... è no” rispose infine, con un ghigno. 

“James, ascoltami” fece Sal, spazientito. Non poteva permettere che il fratello intralciasse la sua tabella di marcia. “È davvero molto, _molto_ importante. Non te lo chiederei, se non lo fosse.” 

“In tal caso... ecco, vediamo... oh, che sfortuna, è sempre no” ripeté il fratello, con evidente compiacimento. “A meno che tu non mi dica cosa devi farci.” 

“Lo devo usare in un rituale per ricreare la Bacchetta di Sambuco e rendermi Padrone della Morte” disse Sal, inespressivo. 

“Ah, ah, ah” fece James, dopo un istante. Sembrava impressionato. “Molto divertente. Chi l'avrebbe detto, un Riddle dotato di senso dell'umorismo.” 

Salazar sbuffò, irritato. A James, a differenza di Albus, non era mai piaciuto. Gli aveva fatto pesare varie volte di essere il figlio di Voldemort, con frecciatine e battute pesanti, alle quali occasionalmente si aggiungevano Dorea e Lorcan. Sal sospettava che James fosse geloso di lui perché desiderava l'approvazione del padre, e sentiva di competere con lui per il suo affetto. 

“Non sto scherzando. Me lo devi cedere _adesso_ , James.” 

“Come no, per renderti immortale, così poi ci distruggerai tutti? E, per tua informazione, io non devo fare un bel niente.” 

“Non mi renderò _immortale_... o meglio, forse, ma è solo una misura preventiva.” 

Sal valutò di dirgli della bacchetta e di Grindelwald, ma tanto sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai creduto. Gli avrebbe riso in faccia e, cosa ancor più insopportabile, gli avrebbe fatto perdere ancora più tempo. Non se lo poteva proprio permettere. 

“Quante volte te lo devo dire, _Riddle_? Fila!” James gli diede le spalle, annoiato. 

“È la tua risposta definitiva?” 

“Esatto. Vuoi che la accendiamo?” fece James, esasperato, come se stesse parlando a un ritardato. “Ok, vediamo... è _no._ Enne-o. NO, NO, NO. Nooooo. Ma forse te lo devo ripetere, perché a quanto pare non te l'ha detto nessuno, da quando sei nato. N-O, no, nooo, nonnonoooo...”. 

Si mise a canticchiare, insolente, sempre senza guardarlo, e Sal estrasse la bacchetta. 

James gli stava rendendo le cose parecchio più facili. Nessun rimorso, nessuna esitazione per quanto stava per fare. Se solo si fosse mostrato più collaborativo, non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno... 

“D'accordo, l'hai voluto tu.” Sal sparò una pioggia di scintille rosse, che finirono addosso a James. 

Lui saltò dal letto e lo fissò, imprecando. Prima che potesse estrarre la bacchetta a sua volta, Sal lo guardò negli occhi, mirò alla fronte e bisbigliò: _“Imperius!”_

Gli occhi di James si fecero immediatamente vitrei. Smise di cantare, e la sua bocca si spalancò. 

“Ora dammi il Mantello, James.” 

Il fratello adottivo eseguì come un automa. Andò al baule, estrasse la bacchetta, sciolse i complessi incantesimi difensivi che aveva apposto a sua protezione e infine estrasse il Mantello dell'Invisibilità del padre dall'ultimo dei sette scomparti chiusi a chiave. 

“È il baule di Moody, quello?” 

James annuì, distratto, e gli porse il Mantello. Sal ne tastò la consistenza, simile ad acqua intessuta, poi lo ripose accuratamente nella borsa. 

“Bene, adesso ripeti con me: “ _Io, James Sirius Potter, cedo a te, Salazar Luxifer Riddle-Potter, la proprietà del Mantello dell'Invisibilità di mio padre, Harry Potter, e ti riconosco come il legittimo detentore del Dono._ ” 

James ripeté la formula, monocorde. Sal si meravigliò di quanto gli riuscisse semplice mantenere la maledizione senza sforzo. Non aveva neanche bisogno di rifarla, o di muovere la bacchetta. Si augurò che quel passaggio di proprietà funzionasse, visto che la formula l'aveva improvvisata lui. Ma l'importante era la sostanza, o almeno lo sperava. 

“Ok, dovrebbe essere a posto.” Sal espirò di sollievo. “Mi dispiace, sai, ma avresti dovuto aiutarmi.”   
Diede un colpo all'insù con la bacchetta, e gli occhi di James tornarono svegli e vivaci. 

“Che caz...” 

“ _Oblivion”_ disse Sal, pronto. 

James sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, lo fissò e poi gli chiese, sorpreso e ben poco amichevole: 

“Che ci fai qui?” 

“Niente, volevo augurarti buona fortuna per la partita di domani” improvvisò di nuovo Sal. “Grifondoro contro Serpeverde, la prima partita della stagione! Farò il tifo per te.” 

“Già. Peccato che non ci sia il tuo cuginetto, ma li straccerò comunque” disse lui, con un lampo di sfida negli occhi. Era un po' perplesso, come se si aspettasse una provocazione. “Non sei tanto stupido da pensare che ti rivelerò le mie preziose strategie di gioco, vero?” 

“Oh, no” disse Sal, con un sorriso furbo. _“Accio!”_ Il libro di Quidditch di James e gli appunti che aveva diligentemente preso sulle finte Wronsky gli volarono in mano. “Li farò Evanescere nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, credo che ne faranno buon uso.” 

Sal eseguì e corse via, mancando gli Schiantesimi di James. Trattare con il fratello si era rivelato più divertente del previsto. 

* 

Scorpius si aggirava per il Reparto Proibito, sconsolato. Doveva pur fare qualcosa, eppure la situazione rimaneva invariata. Piton sospettava di lui, non gli avrebbe firmato una singola autorizzazione per quei libri e le difese del suo ufficio erano troppo complesse perché potesse aggirarle. Ovviamente era troppo stupido per entrare nella Camera da solo a cercare gli ingredienti per Sal e, anche se li avesse trovati, restava il fatto che non avrebbe potuto distillare in poche ore una pozione che, in media, richiedeva quarantasette giorni per raggiungere lo stadio ideale. 

Sal gli aveva lanciato un _ultimatum_ , ma avrebbe fatto prima a lasciarlo direttamente. Tra loro le cose erano appena iniziate, e il giorno dopo sarebbero finite per sempre. Sal non era il tipo da ripensarci. Anzi, probabilmente gli aveva dato un compito impossibile proprio per sbarazzarsi di lui. Scorpius avrebbe preferito che lo facesse subito. Quelle ore erano un'agonia senza pari, e il peggio era che non poteva neanche prendersela con Sal. Sapeva quello che stava passando, tra Bellatrix imprigionata nella Camera e Grindelwald che lo torturava. Se fosse successo a lui, sarebbe impazzito. Se a Sal serviva quella pozione entro l'indomani, voleva davvero dire che era questione di vita o di morte. Scorpius avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo, se solo ne fosse stato capace... e se Sal fosse morto per la sua incompetenza? 

“ _Fallo, o noi due abbiamo chiuso”_ gli aveva detto. 

Voleva dire che non sarebbe più stato il suo ragazzo, o addirittura che non l'avrebbe visto mai più? Che avrebbe perso per sempre la sua amicizia, e anche la poca vicinanza e confidenza che si era guadagnato in quanto membro della sua famiglia? Non poteva sopportare quella lontananza, il modo in cui Sal lo aveva guardato, freddo e perentorio, poi si era voltato lentamente e se n'era andato, come se non esistesse. Sarebbe stato sempre così, d'ora in avanti? Scorpius non desiderava altro che renderlo felice e vederlo sorridere, perché lui gli era stato utile e prezioso. Eppure, era così palesemente incapace... 

Si accasciò contro lo scaffale e si nascose il viso tra le mani, per nascondere le lacrime. Sal non avrebbe voluto che piangesse, odiava la debolezza. Scorpius non dormiva da giorni per la preoccupazione. Era sera inoltrata, era tutto il giorno che non mangiava e un mal di testa feroce era tornato ad assalirlo. Presto, sarebbe dovuto tornare in Sala Comune. Eppure, non faceva che pensare a Sal: anche lui doveva star male, quella mattina aveva un'aria così sofferente e sconvolta, anche se cercava di nasconderla... e faceva bene a preoccuparsi, se poteva contare soltanto su di lui! 

Scorpius non osava disobbedirgli, anche se sapeva che Bill, Seb e soprattutto Albus avrebbero potuto aiutarlo, se si fosse confidato con loro. Al, in particolare, era freddo e scostante, da quando gli aveva detto che usciva con Sal. All'inizio era sembrato felice per lui, aveva addirittura chiesto dei dettagli. Scorpius gli aveva detto che si erano baciati, nella Foresta Proibita, poi aveva esitato... non poteva dirgli che erano stati interrotti da Grindelwald. Albus, probabilmente, aveva capito che 

Sal e Scorpius avevano fatto sesso e che lui non voleva parlargliene. Non aveva insistito, ma non si era più offerto di aiutarlo con i compiti; i sorrisi pieni di calore e affetto che gli rivolgeva da quando erano tornati amici si erano diradati fino a sparire e gli parlava a malapena, come se fossero semplici compagni di stanza. Scorpius non poteva dirgli la verità, eppure Al gli mancava così tanto che era un piccolo, costante dolore vederlo, averlo vicino e doversi comportare come se non gliene importasse niente. 

“Faccio schifo” singhiozzò, abbracciando un libro particolarmente voluminoso. Granelli di polvere gli s'infilarono nelle orecchie, e starnutì. “La mia vita fa schifo. Sono un patetico, inutile, debole...” 

“ _Malfoy?”_

Una ragazza alta e dalla corporatura ossuta, con lunghi e spessi capelli neri e un naso importante, lo squadrò dall'alto in basso, perplessa. 

“Estella Snape?” La riconobbe lui, attraverso il velo delle lacrime. Se le asciugò e tirò su col naso. 

Cercò di darsi una parvenza di dignità e si alzò in piedi. Barcollò miseramente, e la ragazza lo sostenne, impedendogli di finire a terra. Aveva gli stessi occhi scuri e profondi del padre, così neri che non si vedeva il contorno tra l'iride e la pupilla. 

“Che ci fai qui?” 

“Mi serve un testo di Pozioni Avanzate.” 

“Oh, _a te_ tuo padre firma il permesso!” 

“È di settimane fa, ancora non ho avuto il tempo di prenderlo” ribatté lei, piccata. “Che succede, Malfoy... Scorpius?” 

Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape erano ancora in buoni rapporti, ma Scorpius ed Estella erano poco più che conoscenti. Sapevano che tra le loro famiglie c'era un rapporto di stima reciproca, ma non frequentavano corsi insieme ed erano stati Smistati in Case diverse. 

Scorpius si morse il labbro, infine cedette. Estella era una Pozionista eccezionale, in più lo guardava con simpatia e curiosità, ma senza compassione, cosa che lui non avrebbe sopportato. 

“Mi servono del veleno di Velenottero, una radice di mandragola e una pelle di Girilacco entro domani” disse, tutto d'un fiato. 

“Oh... ehm, scusa, puoi ripetere?” chiese Estella, paziente. Era chiaro che non si aspettava quella risposta. 

Scorpius ripeté, con un barlume di speranza negli occhi. “Puoi aiutarmi? Ti prego, è di vitale importanza...”   
“Non ti sei messo nei guai, vero? È Materiale non Commerciabile di serie B... qualcuno ti ricatta? Qual è la pozione?” Estella aggrottò le sopracciglia, squadrandolo con sguardo acuto e sempre più curioso.   
“No... non è per me. Non posso risponderti, mi dispiace.” Scorpius scosse la testa. Doveva aspettarsi che Estella gli avrebbe rivolto un mare di domande e si sarebbe insospettita, forse l'avrebbe riferito al padre... 

“Non dirlo a Snape” la implorò. “Fai finta che non ti abbia detto niente, e... beh, me ne vado.” 

“Scorpius... aspetta.” Estella lo bloccò, prendendolo gentilmente per un braccio. “È per questo che papà ha chiuso l'ufficio? Non posso biasimarlo, se gli hai chiesto quegli ingredienti! Vieni, andiamo a cena...” 

“No. Non ho tempo... grazie comunque” mormorò Scorpius, affranto. 

“Sto cercando di aiutarti!” Spazientita, Estella trasse dalla borsa un'enorme tavoletta di cioccolato e la spezzò a metà. “Mangia, non ti reggi in piedi.” 

Scorpius addentò il cioccolato, e si sentì subito invadere da una sensazione di energia e calore, simile a quella che provava quando rideva insieme ad Albus. 

“Meglio?” chiese Estella, offrendogliene altro. 

“Sì... grazie”. Scorpius lo finì tutto. Represse a stento l'impulso di abbracciarla. 

“Prego” fece lei, divertita. Quando sorrideva, i suoi lineamenti s'illuminavano e diventavano più gentili. In quel momento, somigliava intensamente alla madre, Lily. “Allora, perché ti serve quella pozione?”   
“Non posso dirtelo, mi dispiace.” 

“Per _chi_ , allora?” Estella cambiò la domanda, e Scorpius pensò che avrebbe potuto lavorare al Ministero della Magia. 

Scorpius rimase in silenzio. Lei lo guardò a lungo, pensosa, poi ebbe un'intuizione improvvisa. 

“È per Salazar, vero?” chiese, a bruciapelo. 

“C-cosa?” Scorpius arrossì, colpevole, e la ragazza sbuffò. 

“Rose me l'aveva detto, che nascondeva qualcosa! Prima quelle rune da decifrare, poi la evita come se avesse la peste, e quel comportamento _terribile_ con Louis...” 

“Cos'ha fatto a Weasley?” chiese Scorpius, interessato. 

“L'ha Schiantato nel suo dormitorio, pare. Lui gli aveva solo chiesto come stava.” Estella scosse la testa, contrariata. 

Scorpius sorrise, non poté evitarlo: allora Sal non trattava male solo lui! E Weasley gli era sempre stato antipatico. 

“Che c'è, ridi delle disgrazie altrui? Sei proprio un Serpeverde...” 

“Non volevi aiutarmi?” fece lui, mettendo il broncio. 

“Non se è per _Salazar_! Merlino, non so cosa gli prende, ultimamente! Ho detto a Rose che ha un'aura pericolosa, ma non avrei dovuto: si fissa con le cause perse...” 

Scorpius mugolò qualcosa d'incomprensibile. 

“Anche tu, suppongo” aggiunse Estella, con maggiore dolcezza. 

“Sal e io usciamo insieme” le confidò Scorpius, ormai esausto per il protrarsi di quel battibecco. 

“Sei il suo _ragazzo_?” Per qualche motivo, Estella sembrò confortata da quella notizia, e i suoi occhi si accesero d'interesse. 

“Sì! Ma mi lascerà, se non lo aiuto!” confessò Scorpius, disperato. “Quindi, se sai dove trovare quegli ingredienti... ti prego, stiamo insieme da _pochissimo_...” 

“Proprio un bel tipo, quel Sal” mormorò lei, a denti stretti. 

“Non giudicarlo, non sai cosa sta passando!” 

“E tu sì?” 

Scorpius sostenne il suo sguardo, determinato. Se solo fosse riuscito a convincerla... 

Estella guardò lui, poi gli scaffali della biblioteca immobili e polverosi, come a cercare ispirazione. Si torse le mani e spostò il piede da un posto all'altro, indecisa, infine annuì. 

“E va bene. Vieni con me.” 

Estella fece Disilludere Scorpius, poi lo guidò al laboratorio di Pozioni. Le bastò appoggiare una mano e mormorare un incantesimo non verbale per entrare. 

“Papà si fida della sua famiglia” bisbigliò, sentendosi in colpa per quel tradimento. 

Afferrò la pelle di Girilacco e la passò a Scorpius. Era squamosa e biancastra, lunga almeno mezzo metro, e Scorpius la ripose in borsa. 

“La Mandragola, adesso.” La ragazza proseguì, spedita, inoltrandosi nelle serre di Neville Longbottom. Era ormai sera inoltrata. “Io la tiro fuori, tu la Schianti, ok?” 

Estella si scoprì una manica e infilò coraggiosamente tutto il braccio in un vaso. Prima che la radice Mandragola, un bruttissimo neonato sporco di fango e grinzoso, si mettesse a urlare, Scorpius alzò la bacchetta e lo Silenziò. “Perfetto” disse lei, soddisfatta. 

“Non va bene” disse invece Scorpius, tornato visibile. “Scusa, mi ero dimenticato... dev'essere adulta, questa è neonata!” 

“E quando me lo dici? Scorp, non ce ne sono, di adulte! Non lo saranno prima della prossima primavera” obiettò Estella. 

“Ci manca ancora il Velenottero” proseguì lui. “E la pozione andrebbe lasciata a fermentare... oh, non ce la farò mai!” 

Scorpius singhiozzò di nuovo. Estella lo squadrò alla luce della bacchetta, sembrava prossimo a un attacco isterico. “Ehi! Aspetta. Respira, avanti. È così importante per te?” 

“Sal non mi guarderà più! Non mi vorrà più, capisci, lo deluderò...” 

Estella gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, cercando di calmarlo. 

“Perché non se lo fa da solo, invece di darti queste missioni impossibili senza spiegarti niente?” 

“Ha altro di cui occuparsi! Davvero, tu non lo conosci...” 

“E non ci tengo particolarmente, chissà perché. Comunque ci sarebbe una soluzione” valutò la ragazza, in fretta “ma è molto pericolosa, e dobbiamo farlo subito.” 

“Risolverà il problema?” Scorpius si asciugò le lacrime e la guardò, di nuovo speranzoso. 

“Sì, credo proprio di sì.” 

“Allora va bene. Grazie, Estella!” 

La abbracciò stretta e la baciò sulla guancia. 

“Oh, ma come si fa ad avercela con te” borbottò lei, fingendosi contrariata. Ma gli arruffò i capelli biondi, e sorrise. 

“D'accordo. Dunque, per prima cosa ci serviranno dei furetti morti.” 

  
“Sei sicura che ci sono? Non li _vedo_!” 

Si erano inoltrati nella Foresta Proibita. Estella gli aveva detto che _loro_ impazzivano per i furetti; aveva sventrato le loro carcasse e le aveva offerte al nulla, sbrigativa. Ben presto, Scorp, rabbrividendo per il freddo e il disgusto, vide denti invisibili staccare pezzi di carne morta a un ritmo forsennato. 

“Sono due. Avanti, sali. Il più vicino è alle tue spalle, ti sta annusando.” 

Scorpius trasalì. “Che aspetto hanno?” 

“Sono cavalli neri, con le ali e molto magri: gli si contano le ossa, ma sono fortissimi e, come ti dicevo, velocissimi sulle lunghe distanze...” 

“Ma non li _vedo_!” 

Al terzo tentativo andato a vuoto di salire sul cavallo invisibile, Estella perse la pazienza.   
“Ok, sali con me” fece, esasperata. “A occhio, sei leggero.” 

Estella accarezzò il Thestral e si accomodò con eleganza sulla sua schiena. 

“Sali dietro di me. Guida da solo, ma è meglio se sto davanti io.” 

“L'hai già fatto altre volte?” chiese Scorpius, stupito. Circondò la vita di Estella con le braccia; la sensazione di quel corpo flessuoso e ossuto sotto di lui era davvero strana. 

“Forse” fece lei, misteriosa. 

Scorpius valutò se fossero abbastanza in confidenza per chiederle chi aveva visto morire, ma il momento passò. Estella si voltò, sorridendo. Aveva decisamente uno spirito avventuroso. 

“Pronto?” 

“Prontissimo. Per la cronaca, dove andiamo?” 

“Spinner's End!” dichiarò Estella, ad alta voce, e la loro cavalcatura annuì e si librò in aria. 

“Preferisco le scope” mormorò, appena il Thestral li ebbe recapitati a destinazione. “Dove siamo?” 

“A casa di mio padre... la casa di _suo_ padre, in realtà. Tobias Snape, era un Babbano molto sgradevole. Papà tiene qui le sue scorte per le pozioni, e anche altre merci più rare. È perfetto come nascondiglio, nessuno ci viene mai.” 

Scorpius si guardò intorno, storcendo il naso. Quel posto somigliava notevolmente a una discarica. Non passava nessuno, la via era buia e fetida le case intorno erano grigie e fatiscenti. La casa era protetta da un incantesimo, che Estella sciolse con facilità. Era piccola e c'era puzza di chiuso, come se non venisse abitata spesso. 

Estella si avviò con sicurezza in sala da pranzo e puntò la bacchetta contro la carta da parati giallastra e scrostata. 

“Dovrebbe essere dietro questo ripiano... ecco!” Un clic, e la parete scomparve, rivelando una lunga rampa di scale. 

In fondo, li attendeva il laboratorio segreto di Severus Snape. 

“Wow” fece Scorpius, aiutando Estella a fare luce. 

Calderoni, animali, creature e piante erano ordinati e divisi per specie, proprietà e grado di pericolosità. 

“Dunque, il Velenottero dovrebbe essere sotto ' _creature_ ', ' _pericoloso_ ' e ' _veleni_ '...” Estella si aggirò a lungo tra i ripiani, infine emise un verso trionfante. “Eccolo! ' _Veleno di velenottero_ '” lo passò a Scorpius, perché controllasse la scritta. “Ero sicura che ci fosse. Rolf Scamander ne ha portato una gran quantità, proprio l'estate scorsa... i Velenotteri sono creature affascinanti, sai? Simili a grandi insetti, con le ali blu, e molto veloci...” 

“Sì, grandioso” fece lui, che personalmente non condivideva il suo entusiasmo. “Cosa ci serve ancora?”   
“Pozione Invecchiante: la verseremo sulla mandragola, e raggiungerà lo stadio richiesto.” 

“Sei un genio, Estella! Perché non ci ho pensato io?” Scorpius si rimproverò aspramente: quella la sapeva preparare, almeno, era richiesta dal Fattucchiere Ordinario. 

“Beh, non tutti danno il meglio nei momenti di stress” concesse Estella, con gentilezza. 

Appellò la pozione e la versò sulla radice di mandragola, che assunse l'aspetto di un uomo-radice villoso e nerboruto. “Suppongo che per l'estetica non faccia miracoli” fece lei, contemplandolo scettica e riponendo accuratamente la pozione, di cui aveva usato solo qualche goccia. 

Scorpius rise. “Allora, abbiamo finito?” 

Non poteva crederci. Ce l'avevano fatta, adesso non restava che portare tutto a Sal... 

“No, ci serve un Filtratempo” disse Estella, improvvisamente seria. “È una sorta di Giratempo, ma funziona soltanto sulle pozioni, perché raggiungano in pochi secondi lo stadio richiesto. Papà ne ha creata una in via sperimentale pochi anni fa. Il Ministero gli ha consigliato di distruggerla, ma lui non l'ha fatto... se si sapesse...” La ragazza si morse le labbra, preoccupata. Per la prima volta, diede evidenti segni di nervosismo. 

“Ma senza non possiamo distillare la pozione per tempo, giusto? Dobbiamo prenderla.” 

Scorpius aiutò Estella nella ricerca, che richiese buona parte della notte. Infine, dopo una manciata di capelli strappati da parte di Scorpius, parecchie bruciature ai danni di Estella e diversi incantesimi di difesa – a quanto pareva, Snape aveva protetto il Filtratempo con metà delle fatture a lui conosciute – Estella afferrò una piccola, innocua clessidra di legno. Il meccanismo difensivo, spaventosamente simile a una mannaia e altrettanto efficace, si richiuse con uno schiocco dove un attimo prima c'erano le dita della ragazza. 

“Ma che carino, il tuo papà. Sei un fenomeno, Estella! Sono in debito con te!” 

Scorpius le sorrise, raggiante, ma lei non ricambiò. Era visibilmente scossa e provata da quella ricerca, gli spessi capelli neri sudati e appiccicati alla fronte e le sopracciglia bruciacchiate. 

“Salazar lo è di sicuro, e mi assicurerò personalmente che lo sappia” rispose lei, glaciale. 

  
“Sal!” 

Scorpius entrò nella borsa-laboratorio che Sal aveva aperto per lui. Il cugino era lì dentro, intento a decantare la prima pozione, che aveva raggiunto un ideale stato perlaceo. 

“Lei che ci fa qui?” Scrutò Estella con palese ostilità. 

“Sal, ho tutto, ce l'ho fatta!” Scorpius gli passò la borsa con gli ingredienti, lo sguardo adorante e pieno di aspettativa. 

Lui lo ignorò e guardò entrambi con freddezza. “Scorp. Ti avevo detto _niente estranei_...” 

“Mi ha aiutato tanto! Ha insistito per venire, e...” 

“Ho la tua stramaledetta pozione!” sbottò la strega, estraendo la bacchetta. 

La puntò su Sal, poi ci ripensò. I preziosi ingredienti si sparsero sul ripiano di lavoro, per ultimo il prezioso Filtratempo. Sal sbatté le palpebre, poi li afferrò, avido. Esaminò la mandragola, il Girilacco e il veleno, girò il Filtratempo e annuì. Senza parlare, iniziò a pestare la radice con un mortaio, rapido e preciso. 

“Sal... va tutto bene? Hai tutto quello che ti serve?” 

“Sì, Scorp” disse lui, senza staccare gli occhi dal proprio lavoro. “Sei stato bravissimo. Getta la Pelle di Girilacco nel secondo calderone, poi maneggia tre volte in senso antiorario... segui le istruzioni. Estella, tira fuori la pozione già pronta, scolala dal calderone e mettila a bollire su quel paiolo laggiù.” Sal glielo indicò e iniziò a triturare la radice a piccoli pezzi. Scorpius stava già eseguendo il nuovo compito, zelante. 

Estella lo scrutò minacciosa e batté il piede a terra. 

“Non ti azzardare a dare ordini a _me_ , Potter! Se sono qui, è perché esigo di sapere che cazzo stai facendo!” 

“Magari dopo.” Sal non alzò neanche lo sguardo. “Adesso aiutami, visto che hai già fatto tanto.” 

“La metto a bollire io” disse Scorpius, sollecito, presagendo una crisi. Una vena sulla tempia di Estella pulsava visibilmente. “Posso occuparmi di entrambe.” 

“No, Scorp. Estella ci serve” dichiarò Sal, laconico. 

“Cosa?” La ragazza fu così spiazzata da quell'osservazione, che si dimenticò di essere arrabbiata con lui. 

“Sì, ci devi aiutare. Hai già fatto un lavoro eccellente, e visto che sei qui... chiamerei Rose, sai, ma temo che sia troppo pericoloso per lei, esporla a un rischio del genere... non vorrai farla espellere da Hogwarts, o peggio... che si faccia male?” 

Sal la guardò con il sorriso sulle labbra, ed Estella arretrò di un passo. Le parve di scorrere un brillio rosso nei suoi occhi. Benché l'espressione di Sal fosse affabile, quasi divertita, era come se non fosse più... umano. Il suo viso era immobile e freddo, e la ragazza rabbrividì. 

“D'accordo, lo farò io. Se solo mi spiegassi...” iniziò, colta alla sprovvista. 

Intanto, Scorpius si affaccendava intorno alla seconda pozione, completandola con i nuovi ingredienti. 

“In breve: immergerò la mia bacchetta nella prima pozione per tre volte, poi la vincolerò a me, incantandola in modo che mi riconosca come suo padrone. Fatto questo, nella seconda pozione ognuno di noi dovrà immergerà un oggetto nello stesso momento: Scorpius, a te spetta la Pietra, visto che sei stato tu a portarmela. Estella, a te toccherà il Mantello. È laggiù, prendici confidenza. Sono certo che hai desiderato almeno una volta di essere invisibile.” 

Spiazzata, Estella raggiunse la sedia che Sal gli indicava, sulla quale era adagiato un magnifico mantello, decorato da stelle, lune e strani simboli in runico. 

“È un Mantello dell'Invisibilità?” chiese lei, facendo scorrere le dita sulla stoffa. Non aveva mai visto nulla di così antico; emanava un'aura di potere. 

“Esatto. La tempistica è essenziale. Una volta che il rituale sarà completato, mi riconsegnerete il Mantello e la Pietra...” 

“Perché mai dovremmo cederteli? Salazar Riddle-Potter, stai cercando di diventare Padrone della Morte?” indagò Estella, sospettosa. 

Sal rimase in silenzio. 

“Pensavi che non sapessi dei Doni? Mamma e papà sono tornati in vita grazie a _loro_!” 

“Bene, questo rafforzerà il tuo legame con il rituale. Si direbbe che fossi destinata a farne parte” disse Sal, senza scomporsi. 

“Tu hai _capito_ cosa sta per fare?” Estella raggiunse Scorpius che, concentratissimo, stava decantando gli ingredienti della pozione, contando i secondi a bassa voce. “Vuole rendersi _immortale_! E a te va bene?” 

“Dieci... undici... non mi distrarre, Estella. Sal sa esattamente cosa sta facendo.” 

“Ecco, ascolta Scorpius” disse Salazar, compiaciuto. 

“Mi serve il Filtratempo, subito” disse il cugino, in tono urgente. 

Sal glielo passò, facendolo levitare con la bacchetta. 

“Spero vivamente che sia un incubo.” Estella scosse ripetutamente la testa, come se volesse schiarirsela. 

“Potrei sempre chiamare Louis al tuo posto, ma Scorpius non ci va d'accordo” deplorò Sal, falsamente partecipe. 

“Louis è un pallone gonfiato, ma non farebbe mai niente di tanto stupido!” 

“Allora Rose.” 

“Neanche lei...” 

“Oh, ne sei proprio sicura, Estella?” la provocò Sal, con un sorriso cattivo. _“Legilimens!_ ” 

La ragazza tentò invano di opporsi. Suo padre le aveva insegnato le basi dell'Occlumanzia, ma l'attacco l'aveva colta di sorpresa, e Sal era troppo potente. 

“ _Pensi che non abbia notato come guardi Rose? Lei farebbe di tutto per me...”_

“ _Lei non ti ama...”_

“ _Ma sì, che mi ama. Non ricordi? Te l'ha detto...”_

“ _No... non in_ quel modo... _”_

“ _In quale modo? Dimmelo, Estella. Mi ha offerto il suo corpo, morirebbe per me. Pensi davvero che, se decidessi d'interessarmi a lei, mi rimarrebbe indifferente? Non lo è stata, a prescindere da cosa possa averti raccontato... era_ molto _coinvolta. Non ci metto niente, a sostituire Scorpius con lei...”_

“ _Non potresti...”_

“ _E perché mai? Perché tu me lo impedisci? Credi che una ragazza come lei potrà mai innamorarsi di te? A Rose piacciono i ragazzi. Le piaceva Louis, e adesso le piaccio io. Pensi davvero di poter competere?”_

“ _Stai lontano da Rose. Non farle del male... è tua amica, ti vuole bene...”_

“ _Questo dipende soltanto da te, Estella, non credi?”_

La voce mentale di Sal si fece dolce e insinuante, così pervasiva che Estella lo guardava a occhi spalancati, attirata in avanti, verso la fonte di quel potere. Aveva giurato a se stessa di proteggere Rose. Non poteva permettere che Sal le facesse del male, che giocasse con lei per poi spezzarle il cuore. Estella non avrebbe mai sopportato di vederlo, sapendo di essere lei la causa.   
Senza interrompere il contatto mentale, chinò la testa e raccolse un lembo del mantello. 

“E va bene. Farò quello che vuoi, ma Rose devi lasciarla in pace.” 

In quel momento Scorpius, che non aveva notato il loro scambio, annunciò che anche la seconda pozione era pronta. 

* 

_“Vinculum totalum”_ declamò Sal, puntando la bacchetta contro il proprio cuore. 

Dopo essere stata immersa nella pozione, scintillava ed emanava dei filamenti argentei, scottava e crepitava di potere. Sal ne sostenne il peso. 

“ _È la mia bacchetta. Sono all'altezza di questo Dono. Devo dimostrarle la mia forza.”_

Il calore e la luce si fecero accecanti. Accanto a lui, Scorpius fece un passo indietro e strizzò gli occhi; quelli di Estella lacrimavano. Sal rimase immobile, sentendo il potere della bacchetta fluire in lui. Ora era ancorato a lei, erano reciprocamente dipendenti. Niente li avrebbe separati, tranne la propria debolezza, se fosse stato così sciocco da mostrarla. 

La prima parte del rituale era andata: Sal aveva immerso la bacchetta nella prima pozione e stringeva tra le mani la Bacchetta Invincibile. Si concesse un momento per assaporare l'ebrezza di quel potere, e l'ironia della situazione generale. Era a scuola, rinchiuso in una borsa insieme a libri e pergamene, in un laboratorio abusivo e poco attrezzato. Di sopra, professori e studenti continuavano la loro routine, ignari che, proprio in quel momento, uno di loro stava cambiando per sempre il corso della storia... 

Annuì e si spostò verso la seconda pozione, facendo cenno a Scorpius ed Estella di seguirli. La fece decantare in tre boccette già predisposte, le posò a terra e si posizionò al centro, facendo cenno al cugino di prendere posto alla sua destra. Estella si collocò alla sua sinistra, senza aspettare il suo gesto. Era tesa, pallidissima, il Mantello stretto tra le mani tremanti. Scorpius, invece, era calmo e lo guardava fiducioso, consapevole dell'importanza del momento e rassicurato dal fatto che stesse andando tutto secondo i piani. 

Sal si prese un momento per riflettere. Non aveva dimenticato nulla, e adesso era ora di compiere la seconda parte del rituale. Solo quella mattina si era reso conto che, in realtà, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla senza un terzo partecipante. La comparsa di Estella era stata provvidenziale. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima: i Doni dovevano essere immersi nello stesso momento. Inoltre, almeno due persone avrebbero dovuto riconoscerlo come degno Padrone della Morte: forse, riallacciarsi al passato era ciò che conferiva al rituale il potere di ricreare i Doni. I tre fratelli originari erano stati molto legati; ognuno ne aveva posseduto uno. Sal si chiese se lui, Estella e Scorpius fossero lo specchio dei tre fratelli Peverell: la magia amava la circolarità dell'eterno ritorno, ed era imperdonabile con chi commetteva il più piccolo errore. 

Sal sollevò la bacchetta, guardò entrambi i compagni e contò fino a tre, poi immerse la bacchetta nel liquido incolore. L'ebano divenne incandescente, e una lingua di fuoco bianco e purissimo si sollevò ad avvolgerlo, senza lasciargli una bruciatura. Scorpius ed Estella avevano fatto lo stesso: visibilmente scossi, stringevano tra le mani i Doni, splendenti di potere. 

“Ora, Scorp” mormorò Sal. 

“Io, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, cedo a te, Salazar Luxifer Riddle-Potter, la Pietra della Resurrezione, di cui sei il legittimo proprietario. Ti riconosco come mio Padrone, e Padrone della Morte” recitò Scorpius, devoto. 

“Grazie. Non sai quanto significhi per me.” Sal accettò la pietra e intrecciò le dita alle sue. 

“Ora tu.” 

Si girò verso Estella, che pronunciò la formula, fissandolo negli occhi. 

Gli cedette il Mantello, e interruppe il contatto con la sua mano il più in fretta possibile. 

“Il Ministro Silente aveva ragione” disse Salazar, gli occhi fissi sui Doni che aveva appena conquistato. “L'amore è la forza più potente dell'universo.” 

“Lo è” confermò Estella. Accanto a lei, Scorpius aveva chiuso gli occhi, invaso dalla stanchezza. Tutto quel potere, e i vapori che si sprigionavano dalle pozioni, iniziavano a reclamare un prezzo sul suo fisico. La ragazza ebbe un attimo d'intorpidimento, ma lo vinse. Batté le palpebre e sostenne il suo sguardo con fermezza. “E questo fa di te l'essere umano più debole dell'universo, perché non lo conoscerai mai.” 

* 

Estella se n'era andata di corsa. Sal e Scorpius erano rimasti soli, a cancellare le tracce di quel rituale. La borsa di Sal era tornata una semplice borsa, che conteneva tre degli oggetti più pericolosi e potenti al mondo. Che fare, adesso? Sal era il Padrone dei Doni, e doveva assicurarsi che funzionassero correttamente, prima di cedere la Bacchetta a Grindelwald. Purtroppo, non poteva farsi uccidere per vedere se tornava in vita: sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. Lanciare un'Avada Kedavra su Estella o Scorpius, per quanto più fattibile, presentava comunque degli svantaggi non indifferenti. C'era sempre la possibilità che la Pietra non funzionasse... 

“Sal? Stai bene?” Scorpius gli si avvicinò, preoccupato, e Sal provò un moto di gratitudine per lui. 

“Sei stato bravissimo, Scorp. Scusami se ho dubitato di te.” Gli prese il viso tra le mani, in una carezza possessiva. Scorpius vi indugiò, desideroso che durasse più a lungo. Lo sentì posare le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio intenso e dolce. 

“Avremo tutto il tempo che vuoi per stare insieme. Adesso andiamo di sopra, si chiederanno dove siamo finiti.” 

  
In Sala Grande, il pranzo volgeva al termine. Sal aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Un'altra nottata insonne, e una giornata trascorsa per metà: mancavano poche ore all'appuntamento con Grindelwald. 

“Hai sentito di Mercy Winterbone?” gli chiese Louis, servendosi di torta alla melassa. 

“Chi?” 

“La vice-Auror di tuo padre, possibile che non te la ricordi?” 

“Certo che sì” mentì lui, stanco e distratto. “Cosa le è successo?” 

A quanto pareva, Louis giudicava quella notizia così importante da accantonare il loro litigio. 

“È sparita” disse, a bassa voce. “Due sere fa, a due passi dal Ministero della Magia! Sono tutti sconvolti, dicono che aveva inviato un Patronus... forse stava combattendo il suo assalitore, o era sulle tracce di un Mangiamorte...” 

“Non erano stati catturati tutti?” 

Louis scrollò le spalle, preoccupato e ansioso. Sal si guardò intorno; Rose si alzò da tavola, lanciandogli uno sguardo penetrante e un po' freddo. Sal sapeva di aver esagerato, con Estella: l'amica non era il tipo da assecondare all'infinito i suoi umori. Anzi, probabilmente ce l'aveva con Louis perché si stava mostrando troppo accomodante nei suoi confronti. 

“Non lo so, ma... ecco, lei aveva scritto degli articoli in cui criticava l'operato di Grindelwald. Non pensi...” 

“Cosa, che _quel gran pezzo di figo_ , _lo straordinario eroe di guerra_ Gellert Grindelwald, abbia a che fare con la scomparsa di una giovane e virtuosa Auror?” chiese Sal, la voce che grondava sarcasmo. 

“Forse ho sbagliato, ok? Non dovevo sottovalutare i tuoi avvertimenti” disse Louis, cauto. “Mercy era in gamba, e se Grindelwald... voglio dire, se fosse davvero...” 

“... morta?” Sal si trattenne dal battere le mani, trionfante. Louis lo guardò, scioccato. “Sai, Lou, un giorno ti ringrazierò come meriti, per tutte le volte in cui mi sei stato d'ispirazione.” 

Gli batté una mano sulla spalla e lo lasciò da solo, a interrogarsi su quando Sal avesse perso completamente il senno. 

Sal si addentrò nella Foresta Proibita. Trovò una radura deserta; più a ovest, iniziava il territorio dei centauri. Ed era meglio non addentrarsi più a sud: i discendenti di Aragog l'Acromantula prosperavano, per la gioia di Hagrid. 

Teneva la Pietra sul palmo, la Bacchetta nell'altra mano e il Mantello sulle spalle. La sua posa echeggiava inconsapevolmente quella di Harry, che aveva resuscitato tutte le persone che avevano combattuto per lui oltre venti anni prima. 

Espirò profondamente. Se non avesse funzionato, non aveva niente da perdere. Certo, se disgraziatamente la strega non fosse morta, avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcun altro su cui testarla. Ma se fosse stata uccisa da Grindelwald, e la Pietra avesse funzionato davvero, sarebbe stato meglio che vincere alla Magilotteria. Avrebbe avuto un'alleata, finalmente... 

Sal espirò, nervoso. Era stanchissimo, ancora dolorante, e iniziava a scendere il crepuscolo. L'aria era carica di pioggia, il cielo plumbeo e prematuramente oscurato. Tendendo l'orecchio, sentiva i boati provenienti dallo Stadio di Quidditch. Tutti i suoi compagni, inclusi Estella, Scorpius, Rose, Louis e i suoi fratelli, erano alla partita, a fare il tifo, con le sciarpe delle loro Case al collo, orgogliosi e spensierati... 

“Deciditi” si rimproverò. Quel potere era pesantissimo, assurdo perfino da concepire e ancor più da usare. Sal poteva capire Harry per averlo diviso con i migliori amici. Almeno, quando ne aveva fatto uso, lui non era stato solo... 

“Mercy Winterbone!” urlò, rabbioso, girando la Pietra in senso antiorario. 

Una volta. Due volte. Tre volte. 

Una giovane strega apparve in silenzio. Sal era abituato ai _crac_ della Materializzazione e ai _pop_ della Metropolvere, ma quella donna era semplicemente _lì_ , dove l'attimo prima non c'era. Non somigliava affatto a un fantasma, anzi era decisamente in carne e ossa. 

“Mi ha _ucciso_ , quel bastardo!” Pareva anche piuttosto arrabbiata, e finalmente Sal la riconobbe. 

Harry l'aveva invitata a casa un paio di volte. Era una giovane strega mora, la figura snella e l'espressione vigile. L'uniforme blu da Auror era macchiata di sangue ma, a parte il fatto che era appena resuscitata, sembrava in forma smagliante. 

“Mercy Winterbone? Sono Salazar, il figlio di Harry. Ti ricordi di me?” 

La strega lo fissò a occhi spalancati. “Oh, sei quello adot... voglio dire, ovvio che mi ricordo di te!” 

_Il figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix: e chi se lo scorda?_

Il lampo dei suoi occhi grigi, straordinariamente acuti ed espressivi, era molto eloquente. 

“Harry mi ha fatto tornare in vita, dunque? Girava voce che avesse ancora i Doni, ma non pensavo che fossero vere...” 

Sal rifletté rapidamente, maledicendosi per non aver architettato un piano. Concentrato com'era sui Doni e su Grindelwald, non aveva tenuto conto che quella strega potesse dargli del filo da torcere. 

“No. _Io_ ti ho fatto tornare in vita... è una lunga storia” sospirò Sal, preparandosi a raccontarla. 

Quando non si aveva tempo per inventare una storia credibile, tanto valeva dire la verità. Si augurò vivamente che la Pietra funzionasse anche al contrario, e che Mercy potesse essere rispedita al mittente, se gli fosse stata d'intralcio. 

  
“Quindi, fammi capire bene” disse Mercy, in tono animato e discorsivo. Aveva acceso un comodo fuoco portatile, e si era seduta a gambe incrociate su un letto di foglie, invitando Salazar a fare altrettanto, come se stessero facendo un pic-nic. “Grindelwald ti ha fatto qualcosa di orribile, ma non vuoi parlarne, e tra poco andrai a cedergli la bacchetta, perché lui è convinto che sia la Bacchetta Invincibile... ah, dimenticavo, lo è, perché tu, a sua insaputa, ti sei impossessato dei Doni con un rituale, e adesso sei il Padrone della Morte, altrimenti non mi avresti riportato in vita... cos'era, una specie di test?” 

“Sì, esatto. Se vuoi, ti rimando indietro” disse Sal, arricciando un angolo della bocca. 

“Non è che mi stia lamentando” replicò la strega, in tono vivace, ricambiando il sorriso più apertamente. “E Harry non sa niente di tutto questo?” 

“Già. Nessuno sa niente di tutto questo, a parte i due amici che mi hanno aiutato, e loro devono starne fuori” disse Salazar, categorico. “Quindi, cosa facciamo adesso?” 

“Che vuoi dire? Io devo assolutamente far sapere alla mia famiglia...” 

“Potrai contattare la tua famiglia” disse Sal, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Temeva che, di quel passo, gli sarebbe esploso qualche neurone. “A tempo debito, ma solo loro. Come credi che reagirà Grindelwald, quando saprà che sei ancora viva? Farà due più due, anzi credo proprio che sospetterà di me. Dobbiamo impedirlo...” 

“Ma è proprio _questo_ il punto. Mi hai resuscitato perché fossi tua alleata, no?” chiese lei, spiccia. 

Fortunatamente, Mercy aveva il dono di concentrarsi sull'essenziale, nonostante fosse intelligente e curiosa e avesse voglia di mitragliarlo di domande. “Ebbene, lo sono! Quando andrai a incontrare Grindelwald, lo cattureremo insieme! Non dovrai cedergli la bacchetta. Lo porteremo da Harry, e poi davanti al Wizengamot...” 

“No!” Sal urlò, e la bacchetta che teneva tra le mani sparò scintille così potenti da incenerire la corteccia dell'albero che aveva davanti. Mercy fischiò, occhieggiando il bastoncino con apprensione. 

“Devo incontrarlo da solo, è una cosa tra me e lui. Dobbiamo risolverla, altrimenti _continuerà_...” 

“Senti, qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto, è proprio questo il punto: una volta che l'avremo catturato, potremo occuparcene...” 

“... e ne uscirà! Non abbiamo prove contro di lui. Non posso dimostrare quello che ha fatto... è complicato...”   
“Io posso dimostrare che Grindelwald mi ha Imperiato e ucciso!” esclamò Mercy, sdegnosa. “Ascolta, lo capisco, se non te la senti. Dimmi soltanto dove devi incontrarlo, e ci penserò io...” 

“Ho detto di _no_!” Puntò la bacchetta contro Mercy e la Disarmò, senza neanche pronunciare l'incantesimo. 

Lei sbuffò, spazientita. “Sal... è normale essere spaventati, ma...” 

“IO-NON-HO-PAURA!” Sal quasi si strozzò col proprio respiro. Si costrinse a riprendere fiato. “Tu non hai capito niente! NIENTE! Non abbiamo prove per incriminarlo. Che cosa farai? Mostrerai i tuoi ricordi all'intero Wizengamot, ricordi che dimostrano che dovresti essere morta... il Ministero non ha una linea molto permissiva sulle resurrezioni, immagino?” 

“Cavolo, a questo non avevo pensato” disse Mercy, stizzita. “Ma potremmo sempre spiegare...” 

“Cosa, che mi sono proclamato Padrone della Morte e ti ho resuscitato per combattere Grindelwald? _Io_ , il figlio di Voldemort? Non possiamo accusarlo, Mercy! Lui è ancora Ministro, ha l'immunità, mi sbatterà ad Azkban a vita, e lui... _lo farà_... ogni volta che vuole...” 

Sal tremava. Strinse entrambe le bacchette e si accasciò a terra, singhiozzando rabbioso. Era esploso, non ce la faceva più... 

“Sì, capisco il problema, anche se non conosco i dettagli” disse Mercy, mantenendo le distanze e parlandogli in tono calmo, come se non si stesse comportando da ragazzino terrorizzato. “Quando stai meglio, l'incantesimo per regolarizzare il respiro è _Anapneo_ , poi fatti una Testabolla per schiarirti le idee, e...” 

“... un Rallegrante, sì, l'ho già fatto altre volte.” Sal conficcò le unghie nel terreno e si rialzò con uno sforzo, applicandosi gli incantesimi a raffica. 

Questa volta, gli fecero un effetto più forte del previsto: la sua mente tornò cristallina, si sentiva sereno e tranquillo come non lo era da tempo. Aveva avuto l'impressione di essere diventato immune: del resto, più si abusava di quei rimedi, meno facevano effetto. Decise di approfittare di quella momentanea chiarezza. 

“Scusami” disse alla giovane strega, riconsegnandole la bacchetta. 

“Scusami tu, ti ho dato un suggerimento stupido. È che desidero tanto catturarlo e fare giustizia...” 

“Nessuno lo vuole più di me” le assicurò Sal, “ma il suo ascendente è ancora troppo forte. Dobbiamo screditarlo con qualcosa di grosso agli occhi dell'intera comunità magica, prima di accusarlo. Finché è Ministro, vincerà, e ricorrerà ad ogni mezzo per restare su quella maledetta poltrona.” 

“Albus Silente vive dai tuoi, potremmo rivolgerci a lui...” 

“No. Ti prego, fidati di me. Io andrò a incontrare Grindelwald, e tu ti nasconderai sotto questo Mantello.” Le porse il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, e la strega gli lanciò un'occhiata di riconoscimento. 

“Sì, è quello di Harry” confermò lui. “Ma ora è mio. Lui non potrà intercettarti, e tu non dovrai fare nulla, nessun incantesimo, chiaro?” Aspettò che Mercy annuisse, prima di proseguire. “Dovrai soltanto ascoltare quello che ci diremo, e registrarlo fedelmente nella tua memoria: potrebbe tornarci utile in futuro.” 

“Ti aiuterò, Salazar” promise Mercy. “Quando hai appuntamento con Grindelwald?” 

Sal guardò l'orologio che gli aveva regalato la zia Narcissa. “Tra mezz'ora” realizzò. La sua voce gli uscì più debole di quanto avrebbe sperato. 

“Rimarrò con te, non preoccuparti.” 

“Non mi preoccupo. Devi solo... starmi vicina, e assistere, e poi andartene. Non ci parleremo più, _dopo_. Quando avrò finito, tu te ne sarai già andata. Me lo prometti, questo?” 

Sal la implorò con lo sguardo. Non poteva sopportare che quella donna lo guardasse dopo aver ascoltato la sua conversazione con Grindelwald, dopo aver _saputo_... 

“Va bene” disse la strega, con espressione stanca. “Ma ricordati: se ti attacca, io attacco lui.” 

“Non attaccherà. So quello che vuole, e glielo sto offrendo su un piatto d'argento” disse Sal, cupo. 

Sperò di non sbagliarsi. Grindelwald voleva la sua bacchetta, _doveva_ volerla. Che il rituale fosse riuscito, voleva solo dire che aveva avuto l'intuizione giusta. 

“Poi farò sapere ai miei genitori e a mio marito che sono viva... sono fidati, non lo diranno a nessuno... e mi nasconderò. Ci terremo in contatto con questo galeone” disse Mercy, mettendogli in mano la moneta. “Harry li usa spesso, al Ministero. È un'idea di Hermione, dai tempi della scuola. In famiglia siete piuttosto ingegnosi, devo dire.” 

Mercy gli sorrise, ma Sal non ricambiò. “Io non sono davvero di famiglia.” 

“Lo sei, più di quanto immagini” gli assicurò lei. 

Sal si costrinse a sorriderle. Si era mostrato fin troppo debole con lei, ma era importante non commettere errori davanti a _lui_. Se la Bacchetta avesse percepito la sua fragilità, avrebbe cambiato alleanza, scegliendo Grindelwald come padrone. Un mago tanto più esperto, più forte, più... 

“Sono io il Padrone dei Doni” dichiarò, ad alta voce. 

Poi iniziò i preparativi, sotto gli occhi vigili di Mercy, che si era già coperta col Mantello, lasciando visibile solo la testa. 

Si fece un veloce incantesimo di pulizia, indossò una semplice veste scolastica nera, il cappello e la sciarpa di Corvonero. Fece Evanescere la borsa, che conteneva la Pietra e il galeone di Mercy, nel suo dormitorio, poi Appellò dal suo baule un'altra bacchetta. 

Di frassino, più corta e flessibile della sua. “Era di Ted Tonks” spiegò a Mercy, che annuì in segno di rispetto. 

“Non lo conoscevo, ma me ne hanno parlato. Era un grande mago, leale e coraggioso.” 

Sal annuì, dubbioso. S'infilò la bacchetta di Tonks in tasca, cercando di non pensare a come sarebbe stato usarla al posto della propria. Si era perfino rifiutato di provarla. Strinse la bacchetta d'ebano, tenendola esposta tra le mani. La accarezzò, come a consolarla, o forse a consolare se stesso. 

“Sei mia. Ci rivedremo... è necessario, ma sai che non è un vero addio. Ti ho reso più potente, ti ho servito bene. Lui... lui non sarà mai il tuo padrone.” 

Mercy distolse lo sguardo, come se sapesse di assistere a qualcosa di privato, e si coprì anche il viso.   
“Andiamo” disse. 

Sal non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma fu confortato dalla sua presenza silenziosa. 

*   
  


Il vento stormiva e faceva ululare le cime degli alberi, conferendo alla Stamberga Strillante la meritata fama di una casa infestata. L'uomo abbassò il cappuccio calato a nascondere il viso, rivelando una folta criniera di capelli biondi. Il ragazzo era a pochi passi di distanza da lui, ma non osava avvicinarsi. 

Grindelwald lo studiò attentamente. Con la sciarpa blu e argento della sua Casa, i capelli ben pettinati e la divisa di Hogwarts, Sal sembrava soltanto un normalissimo studente di sedici anni. Teneva in mano la propria bacchetta, afferrandola come se traesse forza da quel contatto, ma non pareva intenzionato a usarla. 

“Sei venuto da solo?” 

Sal annuì. Gellert sparò una serie di complessi incantesimi non verbali per accertarsene, poi mise via la bacchetta, soddisfatto. 

“Credo che tu abbia una cosa che mi appartiene” disse poi, in tono affabile. 

“Anche lei” ribatté Sal. 

Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi magnetici, spietati occhi verdi. Occhi molto diversi da quelli del padre, caldi e affettuosi. Occhi che era facile immaginare scuriti dal desiderio e dalla furia; gli occhi freddi e implacabili di un assassino. Sal non ce la fece a sostenerli, e fissò il terreno fangoso. 

“Come, prego?” Il suo tono era educato e freddo, con una punta di curiosità che gli ricordò il Ministro Silente. 

“I miei capelli e il mio sangue. Le darò quello che chiede, ma... lei deve ridarmeli! Era questo il patto.” Ebbe una lieve esitazione, e la voce gli uscì sommessa, ma chiara. Il vento gli urlava nelle orecchie, simile all'ululato di un lupo. 

“Noi non avevamo nessun patto” disse Grindelwald, beffardo. “E tu non sei nella posizione per contrattare. Non lo sei mai stato.” 

“Sono disposto a darle la cosa più preziosa che possiedo” Sal alzò la voce, accorato. “Le chiedo solo di smetterla... di...” 

“Di fare cosa, esattamente?” Gellert fece tre passi in avanti, lenti e misurati, e Sal dovette fare uno sforzo per non allontanarsi. 

Sentì il fiato lasciarlo in piccole nuvole di vapore; le guance gli stavano diventando insensibili. 

“Di abusare di me” disse, a voce abbastanza alta perché Mercy lo sentisse. “Di... di violentarmi, usando l'altro ragazzo. Quello che paga per trasformarsi in me, usando la Polisucco. Rivoglio i miei capelli... il mio sangue, tutto.” 

Grindelwald rimase a guardarlo, interdetto. Non credeva che Sal avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo ad alta voce. “Non hai prove per sostenere le tue affermazioni.” 

“Ho i miei ricordi.” 

“E sono tanto sgradevoli?” lo derise Gellert. 

Sal gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco. “Non si è divertito abbastanza?” 

“Le mie scuse. Non pensavo che fosse così spiacevole per te.” Gellert dovette intuire il gelo e l'incredulità di Sal, che fissava risoluto la propria bacchetta, stringendola come se avesse preferito spezzarla. “Mi correggo: lo _speravo_ , in modo da accelerare i tempi. Ora sei pronto a darmi quello che voglio... sai cosa voglio, e perché?” 

“Vuole la mia bacchetta.” 

“E _perché_ la voglio, Salazar?” mormorò Gellert, dolcemente, come se stesse parlando a un amante. 

“Non lo so” rispose lui, in fretta. 

“Andiamo. Sicuramente avrai avuto un po' di tempo per pensarci.” 

“Non me ne ha lasciato m-molto.” Salazar lo guardò fugacemente e batté i denti. Un singhiozzo gli uscì dalle labbra, e la sua stretta sulla bacchetta tremò. 

“Perdonami” disse Gellert Grindelwald, dopo un attimo. “Non meritavi quanto ti è accaduto. Non credo di essermi reso conto... all'altro ragazzo è piaciuto.” 

“L'altro ragazzo era _pagato_ per farlo” ribatté Salazar, riguadagnando il controllo. 

“Non si può fingere fino a quel punto.” Di nuovo quel tono gentile, come se volesse spiegargli qualcosa d'importante. “È chiaro che sottovaluti il mio fascino. D'altro canto, non mi hai visto nella forma migliore. Vorrei farti ricredere, se ne avessi il tempo e la possibilità...” Gellert si avvicinò, e   
Salazar rabbrividì. Lo sentiva respirargli addosso; sentiva il calore di quel corpo, troppo vicino. La sua mano che si alzava, e che presto l'avrebbe toccato... 

“Non può prenderla e basta?” gli uscì come una supplica. Aprì il palmo della mano, e la bacchetta d'ebano sembrò risplendere di luce propria, nonostante la notte oscura e la poca illuminazione fornita dall'incantesimo di Grindelwald. 

La mano del mago ricadde a poca distanza dalla guancia di Sal, senza neanche sfiorarlo. 

“Inginocchiati” ordinò. 

Salazar obbedì. Si aspettava quell'umiliazione. Le ginocchia toccarono il terreno, affondando nella melma appiccicosa. 

“Ora apri le mani, e offrimi la bacchetta. Non devi soltanto cedermela, capisci? Devi riconoscere che sono io il suo degno possessore.” 

Sal non parlò, ma fece come Grindelwald aveva detto. 

“Allora, Salazar, chi è il più forte?” Lo squadrò dall'alto in basso, i capelli al vento. 

Salazar fremeva per lo sforzo di quella posizione. Alzò le mani, offrendogli la bacchetta che era stata la sua compagna per tutti quegli anni. 

“Tu” ammise, chinando la testa. 

“Non meriti una bacchetta tanto potente. Starà meglio in mano mia, non sei d'accordo? Allora?” Lo incalzò, visto che il ragazzo non rispondeva. 

Sal annuì, reprimendo la rabbia. Evitava il contatto mentale, mantenendosi sottomesso, tremante e immobile, affinché Grindelwald non si accorgesse di quanto era furioso, di come gli stesse augurando la morte in ogni modo conosciuto. Dovette trattenere la magia che gli esplodeva dentro. 

Quando le dita di Gellert si chiusero sulla sua bacchetta, sfiorandogli il palmo della mano, il suo disgusto fu così forte, che si meravigliò che la sua bacchetta non avesse sparato scintille contro l'usurpatore. 

“ _Devi nascondere il tuo potere. Grindelwald non deve capire che ho compiuto il rituale. Risponderai ai suoi ordini, lo servirai, ma sarai fedele solo a me... a ME! Lo sconfiggeremo insieme, a tempo debito. Ricordatelo, io sono il tuo nucleo, e tu il mio cuore. Siamo legati, non possiamo vivere l'uno senza l'altra... sono io il mago più forte. Sono io... Grindelwald pagherà...”_

“Bene! Molto, _molto_ bene!” 

Grindelwald non nascose il trionfo nella voce. Sparò scintille verdi nella notte, e iniziò a tracciare in aria complessi ghirigori: incantesimi, magie protettive, castelli, palazzi, eserciti, potentissime illusioni... Sal riconobbe la copia di se stesso, poi non guardò più. Non gl'interessava. 

“Perdonami, Salazar. Non volevo infierire, ma volevo esserne sicuro, capisci?” Il tono del mago era rassicurante, paterno. Sal avrebbe preferito che lo minacciasse. 

“Puoi rialzarti, adesso.” 

Sal non si mosse. 

“D'accordo, fai come vuoi... adesso, la mia parte dell'accordo.” 

Sal alzò gli occhi, simulando sorpresa. 

“Non credevi che lo rispettassi? Bene, questo mi conferma che il passaggio di proprietà è riuscito.” 

Gellert rise, una risata breve, ma quasi ingenua nella sua sincerità. “Non sono un uomo disonorevole, ma dovevo farti credere di essere il tuo padrone... di dominarti, in ogni senso possibile. Solo così avrei potuto spezzare il legame con la tua bacchetta. Era davvero molto forte. Ti chiedo perdono per i miei metodi... non mi credi?” Al perdurare del silenzio di Sal, che teneva le mani e le ginocchia piantate nel fango, Gellert Evocò la sua ciocca di capelli e i campioni del suo sangue. “Ecco, questo è tutto ciò che mi resta di te. _Incendio!_ ” 

Sal guardò i propri capelli bruciare e le ampolle esplodere. Non riusciva neanche a provare sollievo. 

Si sentiva vuoto, mutilato. Gellert stava usando la _sua_ bacchetta. Se ne sarebbe andato, con la _sua_ bacchetta, ma non sarebbe mai stata sua, mai... 

“Sai, ho fatto fare delle analisi” proseguì il mago, in tono discorsivo, “e ho scoperto che sei una persona completamente diversa da Voldemort, che hai una coscienza separata dalla sua. Credevo che fossi un Horcrux, e invece... sei qualcosa d'inedito, di più affascinante e complesso. Capisci cosa sto dicendo? Puoi scegliere cosa essere, Salazar!” 

_Sì, e sarò la tua morte, Grindelwald_ , gli rispose lui, nel pensiero. 

“Se l'avessi saputo prima, non avrei... voglio dire, avrei trovato un altro modo. Non è mia abitudine andare in giro a... fare quello che ho fatto, capisci?” 

Sal non poté nascondere un plateale sbuffo. Cosa si aspettava, la sua assoluzione? Che lo giustificasse, perché non _voleva_? Doveva credere che si stava facendo salire i sensi di colpa? Pensava davvero che Sal gli gettasse le braccia al collo e lo consolasse? 

“Hai ragione, scusami. Non sono molto d'aiuto... e va bene.” Gellert cedette, scrollando le spalle. 

“Puoi chiedermi una cosa, solo una e, se è nelle mie possibilità, io ti risponderò. Farò ciò che posso per aiutarti... permettimi di rimediare, in qualche modo.” 

“Pensa davvero di poter _rimediare_?” Sal ruppe il silenzio, sorprendendo se stesso e Grindelwald. 

“In piccola parte, forse, ma...” 

“E va bene.” Si rialzò a fatica, barcollando. Era sporco ed esausto, ma non gl'importava. “Non mi cerchi più. Non voglio vederla mai più, voglio solo... dimenticare.” 

_Non ti dimenticherò mai, maledetto bastardo, e lo capirai quando sarà troppo tardi._

“Oh” Grindelwald parve deluso, come se non si aspettasse quella risposta. “D'accordo, se è questo che vuoi...” 

“A partire da subito, possibilmente.” Salazar abbassò le ciglia, cercando di suonare implorante, più che furioso. 

“D'accordo.” 

Forse era sua impressione, ma Grindelwald suonò stranamente commosso. L'importante era toglierselo dalle palle. Il Ministro accennò un sospiro e abbassò il capo a incontrare il suo sguardo, stringendo consapevolmente la sua bacchetta e agitandola con ostentazione non necessaria. 

“Allora addio, Salazar. So che non ricambierai, ma per me è stato un raro, squisito piacere.” 

_Lo sarà anche per me, quando la mia bacchetta ti si rivolterà contro e ti ucciderà, schifoso pervertito._

Gellert lo salutò con la mano e accennò un sorriso, poi si Smaterializzò. 

“È finita” disse Sal, ad alta voce. 

Nel taschino, sentiva il peso della bacchetta dello zio Ted. Neanche allora ebbe il coraggio di tirarla fuori e provarla. Era stata la bacchetta di un mago grande e buono, un mago pieno d'amore, la cui più grande forza era la famiglia. Un mago con il quale lui non avrebbe avuto mai niente in comune. Avrebbe potuto, forse, piegare la bacchetta alla sua magia, ma non ottenere da lei lealtà e obbedienza. Sarebbe stata un prestito, finché non avesse riavuto la propria. 

In realtà, la guerra era appena iniziata. 

Mercy aveva lasciato il Mantello all'interno della Stamberga Strillante, insieme a un biglietto scritto in tutta fretta. 

_Ho capito perché mi hai chiesto di assistere._

_Non temere, farò le mie ricerche. Riusciremo a incastrarlo. Fuggirò e andrò in incognito, ci sono altre persone che lavorano per il nostro stesso scopo. Brucia questa lettera._

_Grazie di tutto. E sii forte. M._

“Lo sarò” dichiarò Salazar alla notte. 

Bruciò la lettera, e si preparò a tornare a Hogwarts. 

**FINE PRIMA PARTE**


	13. Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho finito di scrivere la fanfic (mi manca soltanto l'epilogo) quindi aggiornerò regolarmente ^^  
> Questa seconda parte sarà molto Sal/Scorpius e alternerà lemon, angst e momenti più leggeri, avviso.  
> Come al solito grazie a chi legge ^^

#  XIII. Birthday surprise 

_Un mese dopo_

“Buon compleanno, Lou!” 

Rose gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. Il festeggiato, diciassette anni, una torta decorata a boccini oro e argento e ricoperta di glassa blu, non sembrava particolarmente felice. Era spaccone e più allegro del solito, e si scambiava battute spinte con il cugino Bilius che, nella sua personale rielaborazione del tema per la festa – _Babbani allo sbaraglio_ – indossava un kimono viola decorato da _paillette_ dorate, che gli lasciava scoperto il petto. Rose era incantevole in un abito argentato anni Venti, prestatole da Gabrielle; Estella e Albus se ne stavano in disparte, la ragazza a fissare imbronciata la sua Acquaviola, il secondogenito dei Potter che, senza farsi scorgere, lanciava occhiatacce al fratello adottivo. 

“Sembri uno di quei protagonisti dei manga Babbani, Scorp” gridò Bill, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Louis. 

“Di quelli tanto gay, contesi da un sacco di maschi alpha” specificò Louis, ma la battuta gli uscì più tagliente che scherzosa. 

“Tutta invidia” commentò Rose, scuotendo il capo. 

Né Scorpius né Sal diedero cenno di averli sentiti. Scorpius indossava un maglione nero a collo alto, che lo faceva sembrare ancora più pallido e magro, e stretti jeans scoloriti. Aveva lasciato i capelli sciolti, che gli cadevano sugli occhi. Estella gli porse una grossa, invitante fetta di torta, ma la sua attenzione era rivolta altrove. Sal gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, e Scorpius si rannicchiò contro di lui. Lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulle labbra, facendo le fusa dalla contentezza. Sal portava un semplice ma elegante completo babbano: giacca nera e camicia chiara, anche se Bill aveva deplorato la mancanza di una cravatta, ma d'altro canto, gliel'aveva prestato Harry. Sal sorrise appena e ricambiò il bacio. Le sue ciglia sfiorarono la sua guancia, e Scorpius arrossì. Gli occhi scuri di Sal si fissarono su di lui con tanta intensità, che lui rabbrividì, contorcendosi sulla sedia. Il cugino piegò le labbra e il suo sguardo si addolcì, una mano andò a scompigliargli i capelli... 

“Ma prendetevi una stanza” fischiò Bill. 

“Il festeggiato sono io” gli fece eco Louis. “Lo voglio anch'io uno che mi guarda così, che non vede l'ora di essere sc...” 

“Ti senti trascurato?” lo prese in giro Rose. Accarezzò la mano di Estella. “Tutto bene? Sei silenziosa.”   
La ragazza trasalì, poi le sorrise con calore. “Tutto a posto. Ma quanta gente si è autoinvitata?” 

Il pub _I tre manici di scopa_ , che avevano affittato per la festa, in effetti iniziava a brulicare di persone. Oltre a Lorcan e Lysander, erano entrati anche James e Dorea, mano nella mano e vestiti di fiammanti completi rosso e oro coordinati. Ignorarono platealmente tutti i presenti che non fossero Louis Weasley. 

“Ma stanno insieme? Voglio dire, lei dovrebbe essere sua _zia_! Cioè, che schifo!” Estella scosse la testa, scandalizzata. 

Dorea aveva un'espressione rapita e più altezzosa del solito. Aveva ripreso le forme prorompenti dalla madre, Rosmerta, ma aveva il naso storto e una faccia da schiaffi, almeno secondo lei e Rose. 

“Oh, scusa, Rosie, non volevo dire...” Estella si morse le labbra, ripensando alla sua passata relazione con Louis. 

“Tranquilla, Stellina. Qualsiasi ragazzo che stia con Dorea Potter susciterebbe anche in me quella reazione disgustata”. 

“Non esattamente il tuo tipo, vero?” 

“ _Dorea?_ Oh, no, _ma chérie_!” Rose rise, ed Estella arrossì, improvvisamente imbarazzata. “Lo sai che sei molto _charmant_ , con questo completo?” si chinò a bisbigliarle all'orecchio, con aria complice. “Sembri un vampiro del Settecento! Dovresti vestirti così tutti i giorni.” 

Estella indossava un'elegante _rendingote_ blu scuro, lunga fino al ginocchio e con gli alamari dorati. Il bianco della camicia di lino faceva risaltare il suo viso duro e dai tratti un po' pesanti; i capelli scuri erano raccolti all'indietro, esponendo gli occhi scintillanti e ironici. 

“Forse lo farò” disse Estella, arrossendo e appoggiando la mano sulla sua. 

James aveva regalato a Louis un kit di manutenzione per le scope e, dopo aver esaurito l'argomento 'Quidditch', era andato a scambiare due chiacchiere con il fratello Albus, che però non sembrava affatto in vena. 

“Un po' di allegria no, eh, Al? Con te è sempre un mainagioia!” James lo scrollò, e Al, che indossava un'anonima felpa sportiva e jeans troppo grandi per lui, sbatté i brillanti occhi verdi, ma non ebbe altre reazioni. 

“Già” concordò, con voce piatta. “Me ne vado, così non rovino il divertimento a nessuno.” 

“Ehi! Al, andiamo, non volevo offenderti...” 

James, turbato e deluso, si alzò per trattenere il fratello, ma lui gettò un paio di galeoni sul tavolo e si voltò senza dire una parola. 

“Al! Te ne vai?” gridò Scorpius, a qualche sedia di distanza da lui. Sal gli stava risalendo il ginocchio con la mano, e lui gli si era aggrappato al collo. Aveva visto Al solo quando ormai era vicino alla porta. 

“Perché, te ne importa?” 

Albus gli diede le spalle, e uscì senza guardarsi indietro. Scorpius sbatté le palpebre, spalancando gli occhi grigi in un moto di delusione. Sal gli sollevo il mento e gli sfiorò le labbra, provocante. 

“Tra un po' ce ne andiamo anche noi.” 

“Mmmm” fece lui. Nascose il viso sul suo collo e si strofinò sulla sua guancia, l'espressione beata. 

“Beh, se _loro_ non si fanno problemi.” 

A parlare era stata una ragazza alta, dai capelli ricci lunghi e scuri e vestita completamente di nero: miniabito babbano, stivaloni al ginocchio e calze a rete. Tirò la sciarpa del suo accompagnatore che, boicottando il tema della festa, indossava fieramente i colori Serpeverde, e lo baciò sulla bocca. 

“Ma quella è Lorelai Moody!” Estella lasciò la mano di Rose, a bocca aperta. 

“Con Sebastian Lestrange-Nott, nientemeno” confermò l'amica, allibita quanto lei. “È più il tuo tipo, ci scommetto.” 

“Chi, _lei_?” Estella rispose senza pensarci, e Rose ridacchiò. 

“Sai, non credo che Theodore Nott la prenderà molto bene” disse a bassa voce, tornando seria. 

Theo aveva sposato Padma quando era ancora incinta di Rabastan Lestrange, caduto durante la Terza Guerra Magica. Era lui il padre biologico di Sebastian, erede dell'immensa fortuna dei Lestrange e Smistato a Serpeverde nel momento in cui aveva poggiato il Cappello Parlante sulla testa. Lorelai, figlia di Tonks e Moody e sorellastra di Teddy, era una Tassorosso dell'ultimo anno vivace e sicura di sé; Estella avrebbe voluto vederla scontrarsi col padre sulla scelta del suo fidanzato. Immaginò che avrebbero fatto scintille: sarebbe stata dura scommettere sul vincitore. 

“Sì, lei è sicuramente meglio di Dorea” concesse, con un sorriso. 

“Potrei essere gelosa” la provocò Rose, gettando i lunghi capelli fluenti all'indietro, ed Estella perse qualche battito. 

Louis sbatté il boccale sul tavolo, chiedendo alla barista altro Whisky Incendiario. 

“Non è che te ne stai passando?” fece Bill, con una punta di preoccupazione. 

“Fanculo, sfrutto la maggiore età e i pochi vantaggi che offre.” 

Né Rose né Sal, teoricamente i suoi migliori amici, gli prestavano la minima attenzione, persi l'una nei pettegolezzi con Estella, l'altro con quell'odioso Malfoy, che praticamente implorava di essere scopato. Fu attraversato da una fitta di gelosia. 

“Secondo te, l'hanno fatto?” chiese a Bill, abbassando la voce. 

“Lory e Seb, a Malocchio prenderà un colpo!” esclamò James, spettinandosi i capelli castani.   
“Beh, se loro possono, anche noi possiamo, no?” Dorea gli sorrise, civettuola. 

I due ragazzi erano ancora avvinghiati in un abbraccio appassionato. 

James annuì. “Vediamo chi bacia più a lungo, Lestrange!” gridò al Serpeverde, che interruppe l'abbraccio e lo guardò torvo. 

“Lou, conta i secondi!” disse James, accendendosi per quella sfida. 

Afferrò Dorea per il braccio, le sollevò il mento e la baciò con entusiasmo. 

Lorelai aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di seguire il suo esempio e tornare a baciare Sebastian. 

“Cazzo, ma perché deve trasformare tutto in una competizione?” mugugnò Louis, controllando di malavoglia l'orologio che aveva ricevuto dal padre, Bill Weasley. 

“Partecipiamo anche noi?” chiese Scorpius a Sal, risalendogli la coscia con le dita lunghe e sottili.   
“Perché no?” 

Gli occhi di Sal lampeggiarono, e premette le labbra su quelle del cugino. Il suo bacio fu più appassionato del precedente, vorace e più simile a un morso. Scorpius sentì la lingua di Sal invadergli la bocca e aprì le labbra, gemendo e invitandolo ad andare più a fondo. Si aggrappò alla sua schiena e gli salì in braccio. Sal gli passò una mano sulla schiena e poi più giù, ad accarezzargli il bacino, e Scorpius divaricò le gambe, per dargli un accesso migliore. 

“Se non l'hanno fatto, dovrebbero sbrigarsi” commentò Bill, gettando un'occhiata cupa a Scorpius, che chiudeva gli occhi e si stringeva a Sal, voglioso e con le guance arrossate. “Se no, Scorp morirà a breve.” 

“Puttanella” borbottò Louis. 

Bill si accigliò, assestandogli una gomitata tra le costole. “Su, adesso non te ne passare. Lo so, che ti piace da morire Sal, ma...” 

“A me _non piace_ Sal.” 

“Buon per te, perché Scorpius lo ama” disse Bill, con una certa freddezza. “Anche quando gli ho fatto...” s'interruppe, a disagio. 

“ _Cosa_ gli hai fatto, esattamente?” Louis non guardava più l'orologio. 

Bill svicolò. “Su, stai sereno. Adesso puoi Materializzarti, hai un abbonamento a vita ai Tiri Vispi Weasley, sei il più popolare del tuo anno e... _chi è quello?_ ” 

Si riferiva a un ragazzo vestito da _punk_ , con le borchie nere, braccialetti ai polsi e una cresta di capelli blu, che batteva le mani e tifava per Lorelai e Sebastian, ancora incollati per le labbra. 

“Quello è Riven, il fratellino di Sebastian.” 

“Il figlio di Padma e Theo? Ma... era _piccolo!_ ” Bill strabuzzò gli occhi, non riuscendo a capacitarsi di quello che vedeva. 

“Fa il quinto anno, solo che prima era più basso” spiegò Louis, distratto. 

“Beh, è cresciuto in fretta.” Bill fischiò con ammirazione. 

Riven aveva occhi neri, grandi e un po' a mandorla, gli zigomi alti dei Nott e la pelle di un'adorabile, croccante tonalità olivastra, da prendere a morsi... 

“Cosa stavi dicendo di te e Scorpius?” lo pressò Louis, ansioso di tornare al loro discorso. 

Ma Bill sembrava partito per la tangente, troppo occupato a divorare con gli occhi Riven. 

“Oh, _insomma_ ” tuonò la barista, sbattendo con energia il Whisky Incendiario davanti a Louis. “Questo _non_ è un locale a luci rosse!” 

“Davvero?” chiese Bill, spalancando gli occhi e simulando un tono innocente. 

James e Dorea smisero di baciarsi, un po' seccati, seguiti un attimo dopo da Sebastian e Lorelai. 

Rose tossì energicamente, e Sal, che si stava limonando approfonditamente Scorpius, smise controvoglia, sbuffando infastidito. Scorpius, a cavalcioni sopra di lui, emise un gemito di protesta. 

“Hai ragione, Scorp, ce ne andiamo. E comunque abbiamo vinto noi.” Sal si sfilò da Scorpius, che si aggrappò alla sedia per non cadere, poi lo prese per mano e lo trascinò via. 

“Buon compleanno, Louis” disse, passando vicino al festeggiato. 

“Sì” disse lui, ingollando altro Whisky Incendiario. “Vai a fartelo da qualche altra parte.” 

Scorpius estrasse la bacchetta in un lampo, furioso, ma Sal lo bloccò, parandosi davanti a lui. 

“Lo so che sei ubriaco, Lou, ma se non mostri un po' di rispetto per il mio ragazzo ti Schianto.” 

Intorno a loro, si era fatto un silenzio di tomba. Li guardavano tutti, curiosi e intimoriti, incerti se intervenire.   
“E dai, Sal, non volevo offendere nessuno”. Louis rise sguaiatamente e alzò le mani, completamente brillo. Fece un gesto con la mano, spingendolo ad avvicinarsi, e gli mormorò all'orecchio, complice: “Se non te lo prendi tu, mi trasformo in te con la Polisucco e lo faccio io...” 

Il pugno di Sal arrivò, violento e improvviso. Louis non lo vide neanche: un lampo, e la sua bocca fiottava sangue. Due denti gli saltarono via. Non vide arrivare il secondo colpo, che si abbatté su di lui veloce e a tradimento. Un altro lampo scarlatto, e il dolore sordo e improvviso del suo naso che si rompeva... 

“Non provarci mai più” sibilò Sal, glaciale. 

Gli invitati trattennero il respiro e la barista accorse urlando, tenendosi le mani tra i capelli. 

“Vieni, Scorp.” 

Sal lo afferrò per un braccio e si Smaterializzarono con un sonoro _crac_ , lasciando il caos dietro di loro. 

* 

  
“In definitiva, non uno dei tuoi compleanni migliori, Lou” disse Bill, per sdrammatizzare. “Ma che gli hai detto di tanto grave?” 

Lorelai, la cui bacchetta di sorbo la rendeva particolarmente dotata per gli incantesimi di Guarigione, gli aveva fatto un _Epismendo_ , e il suo naso dritto ed elegante era tornato a posto. La ferita nell'orgoglio, però, rimaneva aperta. Una compagnia mogia, poco unita e alquanto perplessa stava tornando a Hogwarts. 

“Dovrai andare in infermeria per quei denti...” 

“Senti, Bill, lasciami solo, ok?” 

Louis, cupo e col viso ammostato, si strinse nella sciarpa e accettò soltanto la compagnia di Rose, che gli diede il braccio e allungò il passo, allontanandosi dagli altri. 

Estella meditò se raggiungerli, poi si accodò a Sebastian e Lorelai. 

“Proprio un gran divertimento, le vostre feste” commentò Riven, con un sorriso ironico, rivolto a nessuno in particolare. 

“Già, e tu hai proprio una bella bocca” osservò Bill, poi si maledisse per essere così ubriaco. Prese mentalmente nota di non bere più con Louis. 

L'altro lo scrutò, perplesso. “La tua ha tracce di rossetto” constatò, con blanda curiosità. Non si era portato neanche una giacca, e rabbrividiva nella maglietta leggera. 

“Le donzelle non sanno resistermi... e neanche i donzelli” disse lui, avvicinandosi in tono cospiratorio. Lanciò delle fiamme verdi in aria e le richiuse in un barattolo. “Tieni, fa freddo.” 

Riven le accettò, mormorando un ringraziamento. 

“Te l'avevo detto io, di non conciarti da emo” fece Sebastian, protettivo. “E non dar retta a Zabini, la sola cosa che ama più che truccarsi è sparare cazzate.” 

“Davvero?” Riven parve per lo più incuriosito. Bill notò che somigliava più a Padma che a Theo, ed espresse quel pensiero ad alta voce. 

“Tua madre è sempre stata attratta da ciò che non conosce, è una donna aperta e generosa. Per questo s'innamorò di Rabastan. Sai, fu uno scandalo quando si scoprì... ma lei era coraggiosa, e...” 

“Non ascoltarlo” disse Sebastian, seccato. “Bill, ti sarei grato se non parlassi di mia madre. Theo è mio padre a tutti gli effetti, Rab non l'ho mai conosciuto.” 

“Dovremmo parlarne più spesso, invece. È stato un eroe di guerra” commentò Bilius, attirando l'attenzione di Riven. “Ne vuoi un po'?” Gli offrì una manciata di Merendine Marinare e una Pozione Sogno Lucido. “Così puoi immaginarti quello che vuoi, invece del lungo naso di Piton...” 

“Fantastico! Non sopporto Pozioni” disse il ragazzo, illuminandosi. Accettò i regali e gli sorrise apertamente, mostrando un brillio di denti candidi. 

“Zabini, ti sopporto come compagno di dormitorio per quieto vivere, nonostante la tua igiene lasci a desiderare, il tuo disordine esponenziale e tutti i ragazzi che ti porti a letto...” iniziò Sebastian, livido. 

“Non è affatto vero: alcune sono ragazze” specificò Bill, piccato. 

“... ma se ci provi con mio fratello, è la volta che ti Crucio.” Lo scrutò minaccioso, facendo leva sulla sua considerevole altezza. 

“Cosa? Ci stai _provando_ con me?” Riven alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso, ma non scandalizzato come Bill si sarebbe aspettato. 

“Ti dispiacerebbe poi tanto?” Bill abbassò la voce a un sussurro seducente, reso roco dall'alcool. 

Riven scrutò il viso aggrottato del fratello, effettivamente pronto a scagliargli qualche maledizione. 

“Non so” abbassò gli occhi, dubbioso. Bill si accorse che, al di là di quel look improvvisato, Riven era davvero timido. Era arrossito e si era fermato, strusciando un piede a terra. 

“Non ascoltarlo, Riv. Andiamocene...” 

Prima che Sebastian potesse pilotarlo lontano da lui, Bill si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra.   
“Come pensavo, hai proprio una bellissima bocca”. Sorrise e gli mise al collo la sua sciarpa di Serpeverde, gliela legò con cura e infine gli sfiorò il mento. “Che ne dici di scoprirlo, allora?” 

Riven era rimasto senza parole, gli occhi spalancati e la pelle più scura del solito. Sebastian lanciò a Bill uno Schiantesimo, che lui deviò, prima di trascinare via il fratello, imprecando. 

* 

“Allora, ci aspetta qui?” 

Sal, davanti alla Testa di Porco, lasciò la mano di Scorpius e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Espirò profondamente, poi se li sistemò con un colpo di bacchetta. Il bastoncino di Ted Tonks non funzionava male, rispondeva ai suoi ordini e castava senza problemi anche l'Incantesimo di Contenimento, ma Sal si sentiva mutilato, come se avesse perso una parte di sé. 

A un mese di distanza, quella sensazione di mancanza, rabbia e ingiustizia non accennava ad attenuarsi, anzi peggiorava ogni giorno, come una ferita in cancrena. 

“ _Sono il Padrone della Morte. La Bacchetta Invincibile è mia”_ si ripeteva sempre, fantasticando sulle morti lente e dolorose che avrebbe inflitto a Grindelwald. Peccato che non fosse possibile ucciderlo più volte. Forse l'avrebbe riportato in vita con la Pietra, soltanto per il divertimento d'infliggergli nuove torture... 

“Dovrebbe essere arrivata.” Scorpius lo guardò, preoccupato e ormai sensibile come un'antenna a ogni più piccola variazione del suo umore. “Tutto bene?” 

“Sì, è solo quel coglione di Louis. Mi ha rovinato l'umore.” 

A volte, Sal si svegliava ancora nel cuore della notte, sudato e tremante, sentendo Grindelwald dentro di lui. Non poteva dirlo a Scorpius, che aveva comunque intuito qualcosa. Da quando uscivano insieme, i baci e le carezze tra loro si erano fatti più spinti, ma era sempre Sal a mantenere il controllo. Ne aveva bisogno, di dominare ogni loro effusione, e Scorpius lo assecondava, si lasciava maneggiare con una docilità e una passione che gli faceva girare la testa. Anche quando gli dava piacere e ne riceveva a sua volta, era Sal che stabiliva il ritmo e i limiti dei loro giochi... sapeva che la frustrazione di Scorpius cresceva di giorno in giorno. Aveva paura di non piacergli abbastanza, perché non avevano ancora fatto sesso. Ci erano andati vicini un paio di volte, ma lui si era sempre bloccato. Non si sentiva pronto a fare a un altro quello che Grindelwald aveva fatto a lui. Odiosi paralleli gli tornavano in mente, quando girava Scorpius e sentiva il suo fragile corpo sotto il suo. Sarebbe stato diverso, sì: Scorpius lo desiderava, non vedeva l'ora che succedesse. E Sal non gli avrebbe fatto del male, sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi... 

“Sal? Non dovevi difendermi.” Scorpius interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri, e lui lo guardò, sorpreso. Non si aspettava quell'osservazione. 

“Ti ha mancato di rispetto, non lo sopporto.” 

“Neanch'io! Ero pronto a duellare con lui, sai che sono bravo a Incantesimi...” 

“Lo so” lo tranquillizzò Sal, anche se avrebbe scommesso che la magia di Louis fosse superiore a quella del cugino. Louis conosceva quasi tutte le formule mai inventate, e alcune le aveva addirittura create lui; in più era veloce, resistente e agile. “Ma ho reagito d'istinto, e poi mi fa piacere proteggerti.” 

Sal gli sorrise, e Scorpius si sciolse come sempre. 

“Non volevo che duellaste, ma Louis sta passando il limite. Anche se devo dire che non ha tutti i torti...”   
“Sì?” Scorpius lo invitò a proseguire. Conosceva l'espressione maliziosa di Sal, il modo in cui assottigliava lo sguardo. Lui aprì la porta della locanda, decrepita e malandata, che tintinnò allegramente.   
“Credo proprio che lo faremo presto” mormorò Sal, soffiandogli nell'orecchio e premendogli le dita sul polso. 

Uno Scorpius decisamente scombussolato e rosso in viso incontrò lo sguardo della nonna, Narcissa Black Malfoy. 

La strega era decisamente fuori posto in quella sudicia locanda, ma conservava intatta la sua eleganza nella lunga, attillata veste scura. Si alzò e strinse il nipote in un abbraccio delicato, ma affettuoso. Sal si portò la sua mano alle labbra, e Narcissa sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia. 

“Sal, tesoro, ti trovo benissimo” disse, invitandolo ad accomodarsi con un gesto regale. 

Scorpius si tolse il cappotto, e la nonna lo guardò con orrore. “ _Cosa_ ti sei messo addosso? Per Merlino, se Lucius ti vedesse così...” 

Scorpius si augurò vivamente che la nonna non leggesse i manga di cui parlavano Louis e Bill, anche se la trovava un'ipotesi improbabile, visto il suo disprezzo per il mondo babbano. 

“E come sei magro... ti si contano le ossa sotto il maglione! Mangi abbastanza?” indagò Narcissa, e Sal sorrise nel vedere quella strega così nobile e apparentemente fredda dare cenni di comune apprensione nonnesca. 

“Oh, sì” rispose lui. “Ultimamente Scorpius è sempre affamato.” 

“Oh... bene.” Mentre Scorpius diventava di nuovo paonazzo, Narcissa ordinò qualcosa che giudicò commestibile – costolette di maiale – e allungò il piatto verso Scorpius, che lo fissò con disgusto. 

Sal non poteva dargli torto, il bordo era troppo al sangue, anche se il suo stomaco brontolava; rimpianse di non aver preso neanche una fetta di torta. 

Ordinò un tonico per schiarirsi le idee, anche se non aveva bevuto molto. Si era preparato da giorni per quell'incontro, che Scorpius aveva organizzato nel loro primo fine settimana a Hogsmeade, come promesso. Mentre il cugino spiegava alla nonna della festa di compleanno che gli aveva impedito di darle appuntamento ai Tre Manici, Sal si rilassò, studiando il momento giusto per approcciare quell'argomento delicato. 

“Sai” disse Scorpius, anticipandolo e approfittando del buonumore di Narcissa, che aveva appena rivangato con nostalgia un aneddoto scolastico su Draco, “Sal teneva tanto a vederti. Ultimamente pensa sempre più spesso alla sua famiglia... alla sua _vera_ famiglia, capisci?” 

Sal strinse il ginocchio di Scorpius sotto al tavolo e toccò il suo piede con il proprio, facendogli capire che approvava, e lui si rilassò, guardando speranzoso la nonna. 

“Oh... ma certo. Caro, hai fatto bene a rivolgerti a me. A quest'età, è normalissimo farsi delle domande su...” Narcissa s'interruppe, commossa. Strinse le mani per farsi forza, e sorrise incoraggiante a Sal. “C'è qualcosa di preciso che volevi sapere?” 

“In effetti” lui finse di pensarci, mostrando imbarazzo e commozione a sua volta. “Mi chiedevo: lo specchio che mi hai regalato... era di Bel... cioè, della mamma? Da quanto tempo lo avevi? Non faccio che pensare alle tue parole, da quando me l'hai dato...” 

“ _Tua madre ti amava”_ ricordò Narcissa. “Ho sempre sentito un'affinità particolare con quello specchio, sai? Me la ricordava, era come se lì dentro ci fosse una parte di lei... mi è costato separarmene, ma ho pensato che tu ne avessi più bisogno di me.” 

Sal le sorrise, incoraggiante. I suoi occhi, così simili a quelli di Bellatrix, si fissarono in quelli grigi e lucidi di lei. “' _Come se dentro ci fosse una parte di lei'_?” indagò, prendendole la mano. 

Scorpius, preoccupato, guardava dall'uno all'altra. Sal gli posò una mano sulla coscia, accarezzandolo in un modo che voleva essere tranquillizzante, ma che finì per agitarlo ancora di più. La sua concentrazione, almeno, si era spostata altrove. 

Gli occhi di Narcissa, contornati da rughe sottili ma profonde, si allargarono, e le pupille si fecero grandi e vuote. 

Sal vide delle immagini sfuocate: _un diario ripescato dalla soffitta di Lucius, Bellatrix che compiva un incantesimo... Bella che affidava a Narcissa lo specchio, che lo usava in sua presenza... ma la sorella era ignara, lo era sempre stata..._

Gli occhi della zia si accesero di consapevolezza. Un lampo di orrore le attraversò il viso e le sue nocche sbiancarono. Si aggrappò al bordo del tavolo e spalancò la bocca... 

“Shh. Va tutto bene, zia Cissy” disse Sal, rassicurante. 

Le spalle di Narcissa si rilassarono e lei sbatté le palpebre, confusa... 

“Ricordi il mio concepimento? Mia madre ti ha detto qualcosa sul rituale di quella notte?”   
“No... soltanto che avvenne la notte di Capodanno, e che saresti stato più potente di ogni mago conosciuto, che nessun bambino sarebbe stato come te. Capisci, Sal, io non sapevo che tuo padre fosse... _Voldemort_. Pensavo che tua madre avesse un compagno più giovane: si faceva chiamare Arcturus Gaunt, ed era amico di Harry...” 

“Sì, capisco” disse Sal. Le lasciò la mano e fece un gesto furtivo. Dovette mormorare l'incantesimo Oblivion; la bacchetta di Ted Tonks ancora non rispondeva bene agli incantesimi non-verbali. 

“ _Sal?!_ Cosa le hai fatto?” Scorpius fissava la nonna, impietrito. 

“Niente, non ricorderà più nulla. Starà bene.” 

Narcissa si riprese lentamente, l'espressione vacua. “Non mangi, Scorp, tesoro?” 

“No... salutami tanto papà e mamma. Come vanno le cose a casa?” 

“Come al solito” disse Narcissa, ma Sal percepì una punta di tensione e nervosismo; gli aveva risposto troppo in fretta. “A Draco manchi tantissimo... anche a Pansy, naturalmente.” 

“Bene, zia. Ora scusaci, ma dobbiamo proprio andare.” Sal si alzò all'improvviso, afferrando il braccio di Scorpius. “Grazie mille per il tuo tempo.” 

“Quando vuoi, caro.” Narcissa li guardò andar via, un po' delusa. 

Il barista della Testa di Porco – giovane e dal mento sfuggente, Aberforth era morto qualche anno prima – scoccò a entrambi un'occhiata sospettosa. 

“Bene, adesso abbiamo tutti i pezzi” disse Sal, soddisfatto. 

Si erano Materializzati poco al di fuori dei cancelli di Hogwarts e si erano rifugiati nel bagno dei Prefetti, che Scorpius aveva aperto usando la parola d'ordine di Albus. Non volevano rischiare un'accoglienza ben poco calorosa nelle rispettive Sale Comuni, sia da parte dei Serpeverde che dei Corvonero, e la Stamberga Strillante era _off-limits_ da quando Sal vi aveva incontrato Grindelwald.   
“Bel posto” approvò lui, aprendo il rubinetto dell'acqua calda. “Giornata intensa, uhm?” 

“Da quanto sai Materializzarti?” chiese Scorpius, curioso. La sensazione di essere Smaterializzato insieme a lui era stata spiacevole e claustrofobica, peggiorata dal fatto che Sal non lo aveva neanche avvertito.   
“Da un po'” rispose lui, evasivo. “Questione di esercizio. Dunque, ora sappiamo tutto quello che ci serve: Narcissa non sospetta niente, e non verrà mai a sapere di Bellatrix. Dovremmo provare l'Incantesimo di Contenimento Permanente a breve, ormai sei abbastanza bravo con quello temporaneo per provarci sul serio. Avrei voluto aspettare di riavere la mia bacchetta, in effetti, anche se...” 

“Cosa?” incalzò Scorpius, turbato dalla sua espressione. 

Sal si spogliò lentamente e s'immerse nell'acqua calda. Il cugino finse con scarso successo di non guardarlo, umettandosi le labbra secche. 

“Stavo pensando che contenere l'Horcrux in un altro oggetto, per poi distruggerlo, sarebbe più pratico per tutti. Non mi sentirò mai del tutto tranquillo con Bellatrix in giro, anche se in una superficie limitata... e soprattutto in compagnia di _quei due_ ” disse, pensando ai fantasmi di Salazar e Merlino.   
“Oh... no, ti prego, Sal! Non ucciderla...” Scorpius si avvicinò al bordo della vasca e lo guardò, implorante. 

“Lo _sapevo_ , che passavi troppo tempo con lei. Senti, ci ha dato degli invertiti contro natura, Voldemort è risorto per colpa sua, ha ucciso e Cruciato innumerevoli persone ed è completamente sadica e folle...” Sal si sporse a fissarlo, il corpo che grondava schiuma. 

“Lo so!” Scorpius si tappò le orecchie, e fissò il pavimento, esasperato. “Solo... non ucciderla, ok? Non voglio... non ne vale la pena.” 

“E va bene” cedette Sal. “Dopotutto, mi hai aiutato così tanto... sei immensamente prezioso per me. Farò come desideri.” 

“Davvero?” Scorpius aveva le lacrime agli occhi dalla gioia. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere tanto felice. 

Si sbagliava. Sal gli sorrise malizioso e gli chiese, in tono casuale: “Non entri?” 

“Io... n-non...” 

“Avanti, prima che si raffreddi.” 

Scorpius esitò. Sal gli sorrideva, pieno di aspettativa, e gli stava chiedendo esplicitamente di fare qualcosa per lui. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva nudo o quasi, e si erano spinti ben oltre i baci, ma spogliarsi ed entrare nella vasca insieme a lui... 

“Pensavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto.” Sal gli voltò le spalle, con una punta di delusione. 

“Oh? No, certo... arrivo.” Scorpius fissò la sua schiena gocciolante, incantato. Si liberò in fretta dai vestiti e si tuffò in acqua, sollevando alti spruzzi. 

“Bene” disse Sal, voltandosi e guardandolo con approvazione. Lo raggiunse in un paio di bracciate e lo inchiodò alle pareti della vasca. “Ti volevo proprio così” mormorò, rauco, lasciandolo senza fiato. 

Sal gli soffiò la schiuma sulla pelle sensibile e iniziò ad accarezzarlo. Era bellissimo vederlo accendersi e scaldarsi allo stesso tempo. Sal gli infilò un ginocchio tra le cosce, e Scorpius le allargò. Iniziò a strofinare l'erezione contro la sua, e Scorpius si aggrappò a lui, oscillando i fianchi. Sal lo sollevò, in acqua non pesava davvero niente. Gli accarezzò i glutei perfetti, stuzzicandogli l'apertura con le dita. Premette più a fondo e Scorpius gemette, continuando a muoversi contro di lui, che accelerò il ritmo. Sal si godette il suo orgasmo, gocce di vapore che gli rimanevano attaccate alla pelle e i capelli biondi incollati al viso. Scorpius gli venne sullo stomaco, e l'acqua lavò via il suo desiderio. Sal si ripulì in fretta e uscì, l'erezione che pulsava ritmicamente. 

“Sal...?” Scorpius, ancora dentro, giocava pigramente con le bolle, facendole scoppiare. 

“Vieni” lo invitò lui. 

Si sedette sul bordo della panca, proprio vicino alla sirena che si fingeva addormentata, e divaricò le gambe. Scorpius s'inginocchiò sul pavimento scivoloso. Lo guardò, adorante, il corpo ancora grondante schiuma, e iniziò a toccarlo, stuzzicandolo piano. 

Era bravo, languido e ormai completamente a suo agio, ma Sal non voleva un piacere condiviso da entrambi, non voleva neanche che Scorpius lo guardasse eccitarsi sempre di più sotto il suo tocco. Gli bloccò la mano e gli disegnò le labbra con le dita, spingendolo ad avvicinarsi. Scorpius aprì la bocca, obbediente, e Sal si rilassò subito, attirandolo a sé e intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli. 

“Sei fantastico” mormorò, soddisfatto. 

Scorpius gliel'aveva preso in bocca tutto, facendoselo scivolare in gola. Lo succhiava a occhi chiusi, lavorandoselo abilmente con la lingua rosea. Ogni volta era meglio, pensò Sal, abbandonandosi e godendosi quel trattamento. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarselo fare più spesso, non c'era niente che riusciva a rilassarlo in quel modo... venne, tenendogli ferma la testa. Scorpius inghiottì senza tirarsi indietro, docile. Gli sorrise di sotto in su, le labbra sporche di sperma e i capelli incollati alle guance. 

Sal sapeva che voleva le coccole, o magari un bacio. Lo spinse giù e lo attirò sotto di sé, poi gli cinse la vita con un braccio. Scorpius era di nuovo eccitato, e lui prese ad accarezzarlo, la mano che faceva pigramente su e giù. 

“Vedrai, andrà tutto bene” mormorò, alitandogli sul collo e facendogli venire la pelle d'oca. “Forse mi servirà la tua bacchetta per l'incantesimo definitivo. Sono sicuro che mi sarà fedele, come lo sei tu.” 

“Sì” gemette Scorpius, chiudendo gli occhi e accoccolandosi contro di lui. “Tutto quello che vuoi.” 

Con una fitta di rimorso, Sal pensò a Louis. L'aveva ignorato per gran parte del suo compleanno, anche se prima gli aveva organizzato la festa con Rose. Si era ripromesso che nulla avrebbe intaccato la loro amicizia: per quel motivo aveva fatto finta di niente dopo la loro notte insieme, e aveva cercato con ogni mezzo di tenerli fuori sia dalla faccenda Bellatrix, che da quella Grindelwald. Eppure, non era valso a niente. Sia Louis che Rose, poco a poco, si stavano allontanando da lui, Rose presa da altri interessi e stanca del suo comportamento evasivo, Louis sempre più rabbioso e frustrato. 

Sal sospirò, aumentando il ritmo. Scorpius era di nuovo vicino all'orgasmo. 

Era troppo semplice lasciarsi andare con lui, che rispondeva a ogni suo tocco e quasi anticipava i suoi desideri. Non c'era mai motivo di scontro tra loro, soltanto il più totale dominio da parte di Sal. Aveva bisogno di quell'arrendevolezza, grazie alla quale sfogava e allo stesso tempo teneva a bada i ricordi di Grindelwald. 

“ _Sono io ad avere il controllo”_ pensò, baciandogli il collo, mentre lo sentiva contorcersi dal piacere. _“Mi vuole, mi vorrà sempre così. Louis se l'è voluta. Non avrebbe dovuto fare quella battuta sulla Polisucco.”_

Sapeva che era stata soltanto un'uscita infelice, che l'amico ignorava ciò che significava per lui... 

Scorpius venne tra le sue braccia e si strinse ancora di più a Sal, sospirando felice. 

**NOTA** sulle parentele: Sebastian Lestrange-Nott, figlio di Rabastan e Padma, è al sesto anno di Serpeverde. 

Il fratello, Riven Nott, figlio di Theo e Padma, è al quinto anno di Corvonero. 

Dorea è la figlia di James Potter (risorto grazie alla Pietra) e Rosmerta; entrambi sono al settimo anno di Grifondoro. James junior è figlio di Harry e Hermione, quindi Dorea sarebbe la sorellastra di Harry e la zia di James. 

Lorelai Moody è la figlia di Moody e Tonks, sorellastra di Teddy Lupin, ed è al settimo anno di Tassorosso.   
Narcissa, ovviamente, essendo la moglie di Lucius e la sorella di Bellatrix, è la nonna di Scorpius e la zia di Salazar. 

Nota sulla storia: Sì, il fatto che abbia ripreso ad aggiornare vuol dire che ho finito la fanfic, in pratica mi manca solo l'epilogo, quindi aggiornerò regolarmente ^^   



	14. Nuove alleanze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi piaccia come sta evolvendo la storia... mi farebbe molto piacere ricevere qualche commento!

#  Capitolo XIV. Nuove alleanze 

“Dobbiamo risolverla, Albus! Così non può andare avanti.” Gellert lo implorò con le parole e lo sguardo, il corpo teso verso di lui, rispettando la lontananza che il compagno gli imponeva. 

Ormai s'incontravano soltanto al Ministero: incontri brevi e formali, per decidere delle faccende politiche più importanti. Decreti che richiedevano la firma di entrambi, occasioni pubbliche irrinunciabili, dibattiti e riunioni straordinarie del Wizengamot. 

La notizia della separazione tra i due Ministri era diventata di dominio pubblico. Dopo la misteriosa scomparsa di Mercy Winterbone, nessuno aveva più sollevato la questione. Albus, aveva saputo Gellert, pagava il Profeta per mantenere la loro _privacy_. I Babbani avevano accolto con un certo malcontento le loro riforme, accusando la Ministra Sanders di essere troppo filo-Grindelwald, mentre la maggior parte dei maghi si era rallegrata per avere ancora più campo di manovra, auspicando una rinascita della razza magica. 

L'unica cosa di cui Gellert poteva rallegrarsi era che Albus non aveva chiesto il divorzio, ma non poteva sapere se volesse mantenere il loro matrimonio di facciata per conservare il potere. La fine della loro unione, infatti, avrebbe inevitabilmente comportato la fine del loro Ministero, e lo sapevano entrambi. 

“Questo accordo funziona per tutto il Mondo Magico, perciò funzionerà anche per te” ribatté Albus, uscendo dall'Ufficio in cui la finta Chiave di Merlino troneggiava sulla sua teca. 

“Ma non voglio. È una soluzione temporanea, Albus, lo sai che non può reggere, come compromesso...”   
“E perché mai? Finché il nostro lavoro continuerà ad essere eccellente, non vedo il problema.” 

Albus marciò per i corridoi a passo svelto. Si era tagliato i capelli, ora lunghi fino alle spalle, e gli occhiali a mezzaluna gli nascondevano gli occhi. Monitorò la creazione di nuovi volantini per la Salvaguardia Magica e si fermò a scambiare due parole con Fabian Prewett, nuovo vice di Harry Potter all'Ufficio Auror, che era stato nominato dopo la scomparsa di Mercy. 

“Ancora nessuna notizia sul caso Winterbone” mormorò Albus, tra sé, con Gellert alle calcagna. 

Lui ignorò quel commento e lo raggiunse, impaziente. “Io lo vedo, il problema. Mi manchi, Albus! Sono pentito per quello che ho fatto, ho troncato quella relazione da un mese...” 

“Vuoi dire che ci sono stati altri episodi, dopo il primo?” s'informò Albus, gelido. 

Gellert sibilò tra i denti. Niente stava andando per il verso giusto. “Che importanza ha? Sono innamorato di te, quante volte devo ripeterlo...” Al silenzio del compagno, che faceva di tutto per non guardarlo, Gellert sospirò. “Sai che sto facendo del mio meglio. Collaboriamo insieme, ho approvato le tue modifiche più filo-Babbane...” 

“Ti conosco troppo bene” sospirò Albus, mostrandosi per la prima volta stanco e triste. “Appena torneremo insieme, crederai di aver vinto, e tornerai ad agire di testa tua. Mi stai assecondando solo perché vuoi che il mondo magico torni a vederci come la coppia perfetta...” 

“Davvero non c'è niente che possa fare per convincerti?” 

“Di cosa?” 

“Del mio pentimento. Del mio amore per te... oppure lo sai benissimo, cosa provo, e stai tenendo il broncio per punto preso! Per quanto ancora ti divertirai a torturarmi? Non vorrai trasferirti in modo permanente da Harry, ormai ne avrà abbastanza di te...” 

Albus scattò, punto sul vivo. “Mi hai tradito, Gellert. Non vedo come tu possa aspettarti un perdono facile.”   
“Tutti possono tradire, nelle giuste circostanze.” 

“Le hai apprese nei nuovi ambienti che frequenti, queste perle di saggezza?” 

“Ti credi tanto superiore, vero?” 

Un gruppo di maghi vestiti di viola acceso, una delegazione per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici, li stava guardando con interesse: i due Ministri che litigavano, urlandosi contro a distanza di sicurezza, l'aria tra loro che si tagliava con il coltello. 

Con un lampo di sfida misto a collera, Gellert si Smaterializzò. 

  
Almeno, aveva la Bacchetta di Sambuco, ma era ben poca cosa. Con una scusa aveva perquisito nuovamente la Camera Blindata di Salazar, ma aveva scoperto che la Pietra era stata ritirata. Aveva esplorato l'intera stanza, rischiando di essere soffocato dagli Incantesimi Geminio, ma della piccola pietra non c'era traccia. In quel breve lasso di tempo, qualcuno doveva averla presa. Eppure, non c'erano state effrazioni e, tra i registri dei folletti, non era segnato che la Pietra era stata prelevata. Gli unici che potessero avere accesso alla Camera Blindata di Salazar erano lui stesso, Harry e i Malfoy, e tutte queste persone c'erano state prima dell'inizio delle vacanze scolastiche. La Pietra poteva essere in mano a uno qualsiasi di loro. E il Mantello... ovviamente, con Albus in casa Potter, sarebbe stato estremamente difficile approcciare Harry. E, se avesse passato il Mantello ai suoi figli, Gellert non aveva ancora modo di verificarlo. Intendeva mantenere la promessa fatta a Salazar, i cui occhi bassi e mani tremanti nel porgergli la bacchetta gli tornavano spesso alla mente, insieme a un bruciante senso di colpa: fino a quel momento, si era tenuto lontano dalla scuola. Anche una conversazione via camino con la Mc Granitt gli aveva fatto capire che una sua visita non sarebbe stata gradita: probabilmente la Preside era stata allertata da Harry e Albus, dopo il suo incontro con Salazar. 

Certo, la Bacchetta era di fattura eccezionale. Potentissima, rispondeva alle sue intenzioni, piegandosi a compiere incantesimi eccezionali, che fossero oscuri o di guarigione. Non aveva una fretta particolare d'impossessarsi degli altri due Doni, soprattutto perché sapeva che il campo da ricercare era circoscritto. 

“ _Non è il momento adatto”_ , pensò. Avrebbe dovuto risolvere le cose con Albus, prima, e poi consolidare il proprio potere. 

Aveva vinto legittimamente la Bacchetta a Salazar, che l'aveva riconosciuto un mago più forte. 

Adesso, non restava che esplorare i limiti della sua nuova arma. A volte, Gellert pensava che Salazar avesse capito che cercava i Doni. Il ragazzino, per quanto debole e strambo, non era affatto uno stupido. E se li avesse avuti lui, la Pietra e il Mantello, e se gli avesse estorto quella promessa per impedirgli di completare la triade e rendersi immortale? Il suo lato paranoico lo ossessionava con quel pensiero, ma poi tornava a riflettere che non poteva essere così. Salazar non poteva sapere del suo piano prima di tornare a Hogwarts, ed era stato allora che, presumibilmente, aveva preso la Pietra. Ma era anche possibile che fosse stato Harry a prelevarla, per metterla al sicuro, magari su suggerimento di Hermione. Oppure i Malfoy: loro sì, che erano stati sempre attratti da qualsiasi Manufatto Oscuro, anche se non pensava che potessero defraudare un loro parente, specialmente se si trattava del figlio di Voldemort. Forse aspettavano di dargliela al momento giusto, nel qual caso una visita al caro Lucius poteva tornare utile... 

No, Salazar non poteva sapere che era possibile ricreare i Doni tramite un complesso rituale. Non avrebbe avuto il tempo né la forza per compierlo: avrebbe dovuto trovare due alleati che lo riconoscessero Padrone della Morte, fabbricare in pochi giorni una pozione complicatissima e che richiedeva diversi mesi di preparazione, impossessarsi di tutti e tre gli oggetti e, soprattutto, avere gli appunti che gli fornivano la chiave per rendere la propria bacchetta, la Bacchetta Invincibile... condizioni pressoché impossibili da realizzarsi tutte insieme. Neanche Gellert, al suo posto, avrebbe potuto riuscirci. Aveva distrutto tutti gli appunti che aveva trovato sulla creazione e l'utilizzo dei Doni, imparandoli a memoria: Sal non poteva essersi imbattuto in una loro copia, Albus aveva controllato personalmente che nella Biblioteca di Hogwarts non ci fossero libri sull'argomento. 

In ogni caso, perché rendersi Padrone dei Doni, per poi cedere la Bacchetta a Gellert? Non avrebbe avuto il minimo senso... 

Strinse la Bacchetta, biasimandosi per quell'assurda apprensione. Non doveva temere un sedicenne debole e spezzato, terrorizzato soltanto dal guardarlo, che lo aveva pregato di smettere di abusare di lui. Quel pensiero era assolutamente ridicolo. Tornò a concentrarsi su Albus. 

Il ragazzo del bordello gli aveva detto che tutti erano dei potenziali traditori, nelle occasioni giuste. 

E Gellert era un maestro nel crearle. 

“ _A mali estremi, estremi rimedi”_ pensò. 

Sorrise amaramente. La prospettiva non gli faceva per niente piacere, e avrebbe tanto voluto sbagliarsi. Ma, se dimostrando ad Albus che anche lui avrebbe potuto tradirlo, avesse risolto la loro situazione...   
“Ridicolo” pensò, facendo avanti e indietro. 

Eppure, già i dettagli di un piano prendevano forma nella sua mente: gli incantesimi e le pozioni da usare, le tempistiche, come raggirare la sua vittima e spingerla ad agire come voleva lui... 

Certo, il rischio che Albus lo tradisse sul serio e poi lo lasciasse definitivamente, accorgendosi di non amarlo più, c'era, ed era forse troppo grande. Ma Gellert sapeva come ragionava, come tendeva ad incolparsi di tutto: poteva essere una soluzione, e sarebbe stata comunque un'alternativa migliore rispetto al non fare nulla e stare lì a rigirarsi la bacchetta tra le mani, aspettando da Albus un perdono che non arrivava. Non era mai stato famoso per la sua pazienza. 

“E va bene” disse ad alta voce, preparandosi ad attuare il suo piano. 

Dopotutto, aveva da anni diversi conti in sospeso con Harry. 

* 

“Ti ho chiesto scusa, Malfoy! Come te lo devo dire, in aramaico?” 

Louis gli arrancava dietro, ma Scorpius, la scopa in spalla e una nuovissima divisa verde, personalizzata e con dei draghi che sputavano fuoco ricamati sopra, lo distanziò, correndo verso il campo da Quidditch. 

“Ehi! Mi dispiace, ok? Ero ubriaco, non mi ricordo neanche cosa ho detto... non lo pensavo!” 

Scorpius lo ignorò, inforcando la scopa. 

“Sono stato cafone, maleducato, villano...” 

“Lo ripeteresti, se non fossimo soli?” lo interruppe Scorpius, inchiodandosi all'improvviso e sollevando le sopracciglia bionde. 

“Cosa?” Louis, sorpreso per aver finalmente ricevuto una risposta, si guardò intorno e sbatté le palpebre. Non c'era nessuno ad assistere a quella patetica scenetta, e ovviamente preferiva così. 

“Beh, non posso dire che sarei a mio agio nel ripeterlo, ma... sì. Cioè, la figura di merda l'ho fatta io...”   
“Già, perché Sal ti ha picchiato. Gli ho detto che non doveva farlo” disse Scorpius, inespressivo. 

Gli stava prestando meno attenzione di quanta ne avrebbe data a un Vermicolo. Si mise a lucidare accuratamente la scopa, una Nimbus Tremila, pareggiando le code. 

“Davvero?”   
“Per quanto tu possa non crederci, Weasley, avrei preferito affrontarti in duello.” 

“ _Tu?”_ Louis lo guardò, sprezzante. 

“Sì” rispose lui, con estrema compostezza, la mano sulla bacchetta. “E se non lo faccio adesso, è solo per non dare un dispiacere a Sal. Che poi è l'esatto motivo per cui _tu_ ti stai scusando.” 

“ _Touché”_ ammise Louis, colpito. “Quindi è per questo che non accetti le mie scuse? Perché pensi che non siano sincere?” 

“Se anche lo fossero, non saprei cosa farmene. La tua famiglia non è degna di pulire le scarpe alla mia, Weasley. Siete dei traditori del sangue, la vergogna della stirpe magica...” 

Louis, furente, si trattenne a stento dallo sguainare la bacchetta. 

“Attento, Malfoy...” 

“Quanto a te” continuò Scorpius, che cominciava a divertirsi “se me ne importasse qualcosa, direi che è già una piccola vittoria vederti così. Sconfitto, fuori fase, a struggerti per il tuo migliore amico, che potrai avere solo nei tuoi più fervidi sogni, e a roderti dalla gelosia a guardare me e Sal, e quanto siamo innamorati...” 

“Sal non è innamorato di te” lo interruppe Louis, a denti stretti. 

“Ah, giusto, secondo te vuole solo farsi una scopata. Perché non te la fai tu, invece, e non lasci in pace _noi_? Ti farebbe un mondo di bene, ammesso che trovi qualcuno di disponibile e lontanamente guardabile. Noi Serpeverde li fiutiamo subito, gli sfigati, e abbiamo l'intelligenza di stare al largo.” 

“E va bene. Ti sei sfogato, adesso? Siamo pari?” Louis sospirò, imponendosi di contare fino a dieci. 

“Se ci fosse una folla di tutte le Case ad assistere alla tua umiliazione e a farmi un bell'applauso alla fine, sarei più contento” Scorpius accennò un sorriso beffardo, la voce strascicata una perfetta imitazione di quella del padre. “Ma anche così...” 

“Sei proprio come Draco. Un piccolo stronzo, fissato con la purezza del sangue, che guarda tutti dall'alto in basso e si crede di stirpe reale...” 

“Alla faccia delle scuse. E sì, sottoscrivo tutto quanto, e lo prendo come un complimento. Papà fece vomitare lumache a tuo zio sotto gli occhi di tutti, proprio in questo punto” disse, gesticolando un po' più in là, verso gli spalti. “È un episodio che ricorda sempre con affetto. Forse dovrei prendere esempio. E adesso scusami, Weasley, ma devo allenarmi. Ti straccerò alla prossima partita.” 

“Perché non hai giocato contro Grifondoro?” volle sapere Louis, cercando di mantenere un tono di conversazione civile. 

“Ero indisposto” rispose Scorpius, evasivo. 

“Eri con Sal, vuoi dire.” 

“In ogni caso” disse, con un disprezzo e un'indifferenza da fare invidia perfino a Lucius Malfoy, “ho fatto cacciare quell'idiota incompetente di Smith, e Seb mi ha gettato le braccia al collo. Ti farò mangiare la polvere al prossimo incontro.” 

Scorpius montò sulla scopa con un gesto elegante e fluido, i lunghi capelli scompigliati dal vento. 

“Ti piacerebbe.” Louis ciondolò ai bordi del campo, incerto sul da farsi. “Ehi, Malfoy! Dì a Sal che mi sono scusato, ok?” 

“Sì... se me lo chiede.” Scorpius fece un giro veloce intorno a Louis, che dovette strizzare gli occhi per guardarlo. 

Louis dovette riconoscere che era agile e rapido: aveva un fisico perfetto per un Cercatore – leggero e flessibile – e si muoveva con grazia, come se fosse nato per volteggiare in aria. 

Scorpius si esibì in un triplo salto mortale, solo per far vedere che ne era capace, e Louis lo ignorò platealmente.   
“Comunque non credo che lo farà” proseguì, descrivendo un ampio cerchio intorno a lui e fermandosi quasi alla sua altezza, a mezz'aria. “A Sal non importa abbastanza di te.” 

“Senti, sgorbietto, io c'ero prima, ok? Non dirò più una parola sulla vostra relazione, sposatevi e fate tanti bambini, con la benedizione di tutta la tua famiglia. Immagino che riesumeranno i Marchi Neri per la gioia... ma non metterlo contro di me, altrimenti ti affatturo, ti chiudo dentro l'Armadio Svanitore e faccio scomparire anche i tuoi resti, capito?” 

Louis esplose, pronto a lanciargli uno Schiantesimo e a buttarlo giù dalla scopa. Come poteva un ragazzino dall'aspetto così carino e delicato essere tanto irritante? Anche per gli standard dei Malfoy, era un risultato notevole. 

Scorpius rise di gusto, per nulla impressionato. “Questo dimostra che sei un deficiente, Weasley. Davvero non hai capito niente? Io sono fedele a Sal, farei qualsiasi cosa per lui. A differenza di te, io non lo metterei _mai_ contro i suoi amici. Non andrò mai d'accordo con te, ma se lui si è allontanato, è solo perché tu l'hai abbandonato, non l'hai ascoltato o non l'hai aiutato abbastanza... in ogni caso, ha preferito me. Fattene una ragione. Forse, finalmente, ha capito che lo amavo di più.” 

Louis rimase senza parole, afflitto. Era vero, lui Sal lo contrastava sempre: voleva trovare una spiegazione per tutto, e ogni volta che lo trattava bruscamente o cambiava umore, non gliela faceva mai passare liscia. Ci discuteva in continuazione: assecondare e tacere non erano mai stati tratti naturali del suo carattere, e fino a quel momento ne era andato fiero. Quando Sal si era confidato con lui, riferendogli i suoi sospetti su Grindelwald, Louis era stato piuttosto scettico... forse era vero che Scorpius sapeva amare Sal meglio di lui, dandogli ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno. 

Malfoy sorrise, trionfante, poi tornò ad allenarsi. Louis lo guardò zigzagare tra gli anelli, poi tornò al castello, pensieroso e depresso. 

“Rose” disse, recuperando la ragazza dalla biblioteca. Stava ridendo silenziosamente con Estella e le aveva buttato le braccia al collo, approfittando di una distrazione della temibile Madama Pince. Louis la scollò quasi a forza da lei, che li guardò andar via, seccata. 

“Pensi che io sia un pessimo amico?” chiese a Rose, senza preamboli. 

“Se proprio me lo chiedi, ultimamente sì, ma non sei in te” rispose lei, sincera. 

Era seccata per essere stata separata da Estella, e si sentiva in colpa perché aveva ignorato sia Sal che Louis. Eppure, senza di loro la sua pace mentale era notevolmente aumentata, anche se le mancavano entrambi. 

Louis le parlò dell'incontro con Scorpius e dei dubbi che gli aveva messo in testa. 

“Credi che non voglia bene a Sal nel modo giusto?” 

“No, credo che tu non sia abituato a essere respinto. Prima o poi doveva succedere, anzi, credo che a lungo andare ti farà bene.” Rose gli sorrise, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Scusami, Lou. Avrei dovuto essere più presente” Gli accarezzò i lunghi capelli rossi e lo abbracciò, protettiva. “È che al momento è un periodo confuso anche per me.” 

“Io e Sal ti abbiamo stufato, vero? Stai sempre con Estella.” 

Gli occhi azzurri di Louis erano sinceri e vulnerabili. Rose sapeva di essere l'unica a vederlo così. Agli occhi del mondo, lui era sempre forte e inattaccabile. 

“Sei geloso anche di lei, adesso? No, Lou, anche se vorrei che Sal ci dicesse quello che sta combinando. Forse è questa la chiave... uffa, vorrei parlare con la mamma. Lei è brava in queste cose.” 

“Che genere di cose?” 

“Nel capire le persone.” Rose sospirò. “Ok, proverò a dirti cosa ne penso. Questa situazione mi preoccupa, perché Scorpius fa tutto quello che dice Sal senza discutere, che poi è proprio quello che ci siamo sempre rifiutati di fare noi. Ed è così innamorato che lo coprirebbe anche se stesse facendo qualcosa di... ecco... brutto.” 

“ _Brutto?_ ” Louis la canzonò per quel termine debole e infantile. “Nel senso di contrario al regolamento, pericoloso o...” 

“Oscuro” mormorò lei, angosciata. 

“I Malfoy lo sono, una famiglia di Maghi Oscuri, e Scorpius se ne vanta anche” rincarò Louis, rabbuiandosi. 

“E Sal... non so se hai notato, ma gli dice sempre cosa fare, è come se lo controllasse in tutto! Ad alcuni piace quel tipo di relazione, con un partner così dominante, ma nel caso di Sal, mi chiedo se non ci sia qualcosa sotto... se Scorpius non stia facendo qualcosa per lui. Qualcosa di sospetto o illegale, intendo” disse Rose, esasperata per lo sbuffo malizioso di Louis, che scorgeva doppi sensi ovunque. 

“È quello che ho detto io ieri, solo in modo più rude” si risentì lui. Lo sapeva, di aver avuto ragione, anche se aveva sbagliato in modo colossale tempi e modi. “Allora, pensi che Sal sia in pericolo?” 

Rose si morse il labbro e restò in silenzio per un po'. 

“Penso che dobbiamo scoprire quello che stanno facendo Sal e Scorpius” dichiarò infine. “Il tempo di farci scrupoli è finito. Ci servirà la collaborazione di Albus.” 

“Auguri” disse Louis, sarcastico. 

Albus lo spaventava più di Sal. Dubitava che si fosse mai interessato a qualcosa o a qualcuno. Era freddo, con una mente logica e acuta, la lingua affilata e uno sguardo così penetrante e intenso, che spesso ti costringeva ad abbassarlo. 

“Dobbiamo provarci: Sal è suo fratello e Scorpius è il suo unico amico. Inoltre, è un mago molto dotato.”   
“Se lo dici tu.” 

“Ha ottenuto un punteggio più alto del tuo all'esame di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.” 

“Erano solo un paio di punti!” si risentì Louis, che ancora bruciava per quella sconfitta. 

Quello, però, fu l'argomento decisivo che lo costrinse a riconoscere le ragioni di Rose. Se serviva ad aiutare Sal, avrebbe affrontato perfino Albus Potter. 

* 

Albus giocava pigramente con la bacchetta, emettendo scintille al buio. 

Era rimasto a letto senza neanche vestirsi. In genere approfittava della domenica per leggere, ma nelle giornate no anche quello richiedeva uno sforzo impossibile. Aveva tirato le tende e rispedito anche la sua fedele civetta candida in Guferia. L'aveva chiamata Hedvige, in memoria di quella del padre, caduta in battaglia, e in quei giorni era la sua unica amica. L'aveva beccato, risentendosi per il suo umore e sbattendogli le ali in faccia prima di andarsene, seccata. 

Nel dormitorio non c'era una cosa fuori posto; Albus aveva rimesso in ordine anche il casino lasciato da Zabini. Era particolarmente ordinato, teneva che ogni cosa fosse sempre al suo posto e sosteneva che uno spazio asettico fosse il necessario preludio a una mente precisa e ben funzionante. Non riusciva a concentrarsi né col rumore, né col disordine, e spesso si applicava un Incantesimo Testabolla, per ignorare sia Bill che Sebastian. Occupava il minor spazio possibile, non sprecava energie a vuoto e non compiva un solo gesto superfluo. I suoi vestiti erano ordinatamente ripiegati nel baule, i libri impilati simmetricamente sul comodino. 

Finché rimaneva solo, il suo mondo era soggetto alle sue regole, senza che niente potesse alterarlo. Quando era da solo, era lui a vincere: non aveva rivali, e ignorava tutto ciò che poteva indisporlo o irritarlo. In quella definizione, in realtà piuttosto ampia, poteva rientrare anche l'intero genere umano. Nonostante non avesse fatto praticamente nulla, però, si sentiva triste ed esausto. 

Gettò un'occhiata al letto vuoto di Scorpius. Il suo letto era accanto al proprio, lo salutava e dormiva vicino a lui, eppure era come se non ci fosse. Spesso Albus si girava dall'altra parte per non guardarlo, o per non vederlo uscire o tornare ballando, con il sorriso stampato in faccia. Probabilmente anche in quel momento era con Salazar, e si stavano baciando da qualche parte... 

Albus si rigirò nel letto e si tirò le coperte sulla faccia, inquieto. Le emozioni lo disturbavano, non sapeva controllarle. Aveva provato a restare amico di Scorpius, chiedendogli i dettagli del suo primo appuntamento con Sal. Meglio tenersi informati sulle mosse del suo rivale, anche se gli scocciava pensare al fratello in quel modo. 

Ci aveva rinunciato subito, dopo che Scorpius gli aveva fornito un resoconto dettagliato di come Sal lo aveva accarezzato e baciato, e di come poi lui l'avesse convinto ad andare nella Foresta. A quanto aveva capito Albus, era stato Scorp a prendere quell'iniziativa, anche se Sal non aveva tardato ad approfittarne: l'aveva disteso su un letto di foglie e aveva iniziato a spogliarlo, continuando a baciarlo. Albus vedeva ancora gli occhi scintillanti di Scorpius nel ricordarlo, poi si era interrotto sul più bello, le guance arrossate, mormorando che alcuni dettagli dovevano restare privati, e che comunque le cose tra loro procedevano a gonfie vele, e avevano deciso di rivedersi ancora. 

Albus non aveva tardato a trarre le sue conclusioni. Era palese che Scorpius aveva fatto sesso con Sal, nella Foresta Proibita, e per di più al primo appuntamento, anzi, dopo che Sal gli aveva chiesto di uscire, scusandosi per averlo ignorato fino a quel momento. 

Albus strinse i pugni sul copriletto: era furioso, se fosse stato lui al posto di Scorpius, non avrebbe mai perdonato Sal tanto facilmente... era mai possibile, quell'atteggiamento così arrendevole? Qualsiasi cosa faceva Sal, lui era nel giusto, e spettava a Scorpius assecondarlo e trovare un modo per fargli piacere. Odiava il modo docile e remissivo che aveva di comportarsi col cugino, abbassando gli occhi e arrossendo. Scorpius gli piaceva perché era un Malfoy testardo e orgoglioso, eppure con Sal se ne dimenticava totalmente: era ridotto a un fascio di nervi e ormoni, lo sguardo languido e innamorato. Poteva andare peggio di così? Sì: Sal se ne approfittava spudoratamente! 

Albus aveva sempre rispettato il fratello, perché lo teneva a distanza, cercando di fargli passare quella cotta assurda. Non l'aveva biasimato troppo per aver ceduto al suo corteggiamento: Albus l'avrebbe fatto molto prima, al suo posto. Eppure, alla festa di compleanno di Louis l'aveva esibito come un trofeo: lo maneggiava come una marionetta e lo trattava come se avesse un diritto esclusivo sul suo corpo, sulle sue azioni, tutto... Albus non avrebbe dovuto andarci, per di più indossando gli unici abiti babbani che aveva trovato in fondo al baule: una felpa e dei jeans talmente logori e cascanti, che a occhi dovevano essere appartenuti a Dudley, il cugino di Harry. 

Scorpius non aveva neanche notato la sua presenza e, in più di un mese, non aveva fatto niente per riavvicinarsi ad Albus e chiarire con lui. A volte l'aveva sorpreso a guardarlo con quegli occhioni spalancati e feriti, come se fosse stato lui, Albus, ad avergli fatto un torto. A quanto pareva, però, non gli mancava abbastanza per parlargli: almeno, non finché aveva Sal... 

Albus strizzò gli occhi e si premette il cuscino sulla faccia, frustrato. Aveva trovato Bill e Scorpius proprio in quel letto, e Scorpius aveva fatto il nome di Sal... lo ricordò, abbandonato al piacere, lo spettacolo più bello che avesse mai visto, e che non sarebbe mai stato per lui. Era normale che Scorpius gli preferisse il fratello, anzi che neanche si accorgesse del suo interesse, considerando Albus come una parte dell'arredamento: familiare, forse utile, ma essenzialmente dimenticabile. 

Sal era attraente e sicuro di sé, con quell'aria da eroe tragico cucita addosso, e un alone oscuro che Albus percepiva: un'energia negativa che era certo di non immaginarsi, che risucchiava quella altrui e attraeva irresistibilmente persone come Scorpius. Influenzabili, e provenienti da famiglie oscure, e innamorate di fratelli adottivi molto più desiderabili di un secondogenito perdente, che trovava affetto e comprensione soltanto dalla madre... 

“Non è giusto. Non è giusto, non è giusto...” 

Non poteva alzarsi e combattere, non aveva niente da dimostrare a nessuno e comunque non sarebbe servito. Non quando il paragone era con Sal, perché agli occhi di Scorpius non sarebbe mai contato. E nessuno, al di là di Scorpius, interessava davvero ad Albus, non al punto da fargli compiere uno sforzo per cambiare, affrontare il mondo e inserirsi in esso: nelle sue regole e convenzioni, nella sua assurda logica, che Albus avrebbe riformato volentieri seguendo quella, più complessa ma assolutamente più funzionante, della propria mente; nei pettegolezzi e negli illimitati esempi della stupidità umana. Avrebbe tenuto i suoi libri come amici, e sarebbe continuata così all'infinito: avrebbe ignorato Sal e guardato Scorpius a distanza, allontanandosi dalle uniche due persone alle quali avesse mai tenuto davvero. Era una prospettiva desolante, ma cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare? 

Sfidare in duello Sal, perché era troppo possessivo con Scorpius? L'avrebbe fatto più che volentieri, ma poi come l'avrebbe presa lui? 

“Interrompiamo qualcosa, Potter?” 

Albus si tirò a sedere, la bacchetta pronta. Erano soltanto Louis e Rose, gli amici di Sal. I due Weasley erano di casa dai Potter, ma lui in genere li ignorava. Bellissimi, popolari, amati da tutti, vivaci e rumorosi – soprattutto Louis, per quanto, come raramente accadeva, fosse anche piuttosto brillante, quando si applicava. Insomma, non aveva nulla da spartire con loro. 

“Ottimi riflessi.” Rose, la bellezza folgorante di una Veela alla quale neanche Albus era totalmente immune, gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante. Albus ne ammirò i denti candidi e perfetti, ma notò la sua preoccupazione sotto l'apparenza angelica. 

“Che volete da me?” 

“Ma che modi, Al!” Louis si avvicinò, e Albus incrociò le braccia al petto, le coperte tirate fino al mento. 

“Noi non siamo amici.” 

“Ma neanche nemici.” 

“Questo dipende da quanto ci metterete a uscire da qui” replicò Albus, affabile. 

Rose scrollò all'indietro i lunghi capelli argentei e rise. “Abbiamo fatto proprio bene a venire da te. Si tratta di Sal” esordì, e Louis annuì, sedendosi e rispettando i suoi spazi. 

“Chissà come, si tratta sempre di lui” disse Albus, cupo. 

Dopotutto, doveva solo ascoltare. 

“Riassumendo” disse Al, dopo un po'. 

Louis e Rose, esausti per quel difficile resoconto, e perché si erano interrotti battibeccando in più punti, lo fissarono, speranzosi. 

“Sal vi ha chiesto aiuto con un progetto, senza rivelarvi i dettagli, ma gli appunti riguardavano una pozione in grado di fabbricare nuovamente la Bacchetta di Sambuco, e una seconda pozione, che avrebbe ricreato la triade dei tre fratelli. Tuttavia, il progetto si è arenato quando Louis ha fatto presente a Sal i lunghissimi tempi di preparazione e la difficoltà nel reperire gli ingredienti, suggerendogli che poteva aver esagerato nel considerare Grindelwald una minaccia.” 

“Esatto. Ma noi non siamo affatto sicuri che la cosa sia finita lì” disse Rose, che si era seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto di Sebastian e si esercitava a far apparire e sparire dei minuscoli colibrì. 

“Bell'incantesimo” approvò Albus. “Ma mi meraviglio di voi: conoscendo Sal, avreste dovuto capire che non avrebbe desistito e sarebbe andato avanti da solo.” 

“Non da solo: con l'aiuto di Scorpius” precisò Louis, sparando scintille dalla sua bacchetta, annoiato, come sempre quando voleva trovare una soluzione rapida, per poi passare all'azione. 

Albus si rabbuiò all'istante. “Ciò che dite mi sorprende notevolmente. Ho visto Sal aprire la Camera dei Segreti il mese scorso, e i suoi movimenti tradivano familiarità: giurerei che l'ha fatto molte altre volte. Quando l'ho detto a Scorpius...” 

“Perché cazzo l'hai detto a Malfoy, e non a noi? Siamo i suoi amici, avevamo il diritto di saperlo...” 

Albus gli sparò un Silenziante, senza neanche muovere la bacchetta. “Interrompimi di nuovo, Weasley, e te lo lascio. Per risponderti: perché io sono amico di Scorpius, e non vostro.” 

Rose ridacchiò e Louis annuì, incenerendolo con lo sguardo. 

“Dunque” proseguì Albus, vagamente seccato per il contrattempo. “Scorpius non si è mostrato sorpreso, anzi è stato addirittura felice della notizia. Ha detto che avrebbe potuto essere utile a Salazar, e in principio ho pensato che si riferisse alle conoscenze sulle Arti Oscure della sua famiglia. Poi ho capito che forse poteva essere una questione di parentela, ma più complessa: il giorno del tuo compleanno, Louis, ho intravisto Narcissa a Diagon Alley. Credo che fosse lì per incontrare Scorpius e Sal, e che Scorpius, in occasione del _suo_ compleanno, abbia detto o regalato a Sal qualcosa che pensava gli sarebbe stato utile. In base alla mia ricostruzione dei fatti, temo che i problemi di cui dobbiamo occuparci siano due: il primo è quello della Camera dei Segreti, in cui Sal ha presumibilmente coinvolto Scorpius; il secondo quello di Grindelwald e dei Doni, che è subentrato successivamente, quando il Ministro è venuto qui per incontrare Sal. Le due questioni potrebbero non essere collegate.” 

Albus riprese fiato; entrambi i Weasley lo guardavano ammirati e lievemente intimoriti. 

“Ovviamente, Grindelwald è pericoloso. Papà lo odia, lo ha sempre considerato un mago oscuro e non ha mai creduto nella sua redenzione. Inoltre, dalla nascita di Sal, lo considera un potenziale rivale e ne controlla ogni movimento. In pochi sappiamo che la Bacchetta di Sal è formata dall'ultima, terza piuma di Fanny la Fenice, che ha lasciato cadere dopo il suo ultimo canto per celebrare la terza e definitiva vittoria su Voldemort, e che il legno d'ebano e la corda del cuore di drago, usati da Olivander per la fabbricazione, sono potentissimi. Grindelwald deve aver pensato che Sal fosse in possesso di una bacchetta tanto potente da poter essere eletta a nuova Bacchetta Invincibile...”   
“È possibile?” chiese Rose, trattenendo il respiro. 

“Sì” confermò Louis. “Era quello che tentava di fare Sal, decifrando quegli appunti.” 

“E perché non me l'hai det...” 

“Quindi, sappiamo per certo che ci è riuscito.” 

La frase di Albus interruppe Rose e Louis, che si bloccarono come se fossero stati sotto Incanto Petrificus. 

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” chiese Louis, a bocca aperta. 

Albus sospirò, facendo intendere che stava perdendo il suo tempo e la sua scarsa pazienza con persone che avrebbe creduto almeno un filo più intelligenti. 

“In primo luogo, Sal sta usando un'altra bacchetta... davvero non ve n'eravate accorti? Usa un Incantesimo di Nascondimento, ma è piuttosto grossolano: la bacchetta che ha da più di un mese assomiglia a quella d'ebano per colore e lunghezza, ma il legno è più poroso e non presenta scanalature. Io conosco la bacchetta di Sal: lo guardo utilizzarla da quando l'ha presa da Olivander, e ne sta decisamente usando un'altra. Punterei sulla bacchetta di Ted Tonks, che gli ha regalato la nonna Andromeda. Ovviamente un mago potente come lui riesce a incanalare il suo potere in qualsiasi bacchetta, anche se oserei dire che non ha grande affinità con quella attuale.” 

“Pensi che ne usi un'altra da quando ha trasformato la sua in una Bacchetta Invincibile?” chiese Rose. 

“No, Rosie.” Louis scosse la testa, sconsolato. “Al pensa che Sal abbia ceduto la sua bacchetta a Grindelwald.” 

“Esatto” confermò Albus, inespressivo. “Ma il fatto che abbia nascosto la sua perdita mi porta a ritenere che conta di riappropriarsene presto, altrimenti avrebbe detto di averla persa, oppure rotta. E con questo arriviamo, di conseguenza, al secondo punto: Sal è diventato Padrone della Morte.” 

“Non avrei dovuto credergli quando ha detto che avrebbe lasciato perdere!” 

Louis scosse la testa, strappandosi una voluminosa ciocca di capelli. Rose affondò le unghie nelle guance per la tensione. 

“Lou, perché non sono stata informata di tutto questo?” 

“Perché Sal non voleva metterti in pericolo... che imbecille!” Louis si batté il palmo sulla fronte, lasciandovi un segno rosso, ma non vi badò. “Non voleva mettere in pericolo neanche _me_ , per questo ha finto di darmi retta!” 

“Esatto” confermò Albus. “Da quel che mi hai raccontato, Louis, Sal era talmente disperato e sconvolto da confidarsi con te e da accettare l'aiuto di Rose con la traduzione in runico... presumo che non abbiate più quegli appunti? No? E che Sal si sia fatto aiutare da qualcuno a preparare entrambe le pozioni, e che abbia avuto successo... dev'essere stato Scorpius.” Per la prima volta, il colore lasciò le guance di Albus, che sgranò i brillanti occhi verdi. “Non possono aver fatto tutto da soli” bisbigliò, con orrore misto a rabbia, e una punta di riluttante ammirazione. 

“Stai dicendo che Sal e Scorpius hanno compiuto il rituale insieme, ma solo Sal è diventato Padrone della Morte?” indagò Rose. 

“E che poi ha dato la bacchetta a Grindelwald di sua spontanea volontà?” chiese Louis, sempre più confuso. 

“Sì, e no” rispose Albus a entrambi, sforzandosi per rimanere calmo ed espirando profondamente. 

“Il che mi porta al terzo punto: Grindelwald ha ricattato Sal. Mi avete detto che avete notato atteggiamenti strani da parte sua: incubi, reazioni più violente del solito, aggressività, improvvisi attacchi di panico... probabilmente questo ricatto è di natura psichica e, per far crollare Sal, dev'essere stato molto potente.” 

“Torture o allucinazioni, intendi?” chiese Louis, a bassa voce. Rose era talmente sconvolta che aveva serrato le mani in grembo, le unghie schiacciate al punto da diventare bianche. 

“Sì. Grindelwald deve avergli dato un _ultimatum_ , oppure la pressione è diventata così insopportabile per lui, che Sal ha ceduto, ma non prima di aver elaborato un piano: rendersi Padrone della Morte, e quindi anche della Bacchetta Invincibile, per poi cedere la bacchetta a Grindelwald. Deve aver trovato il modo per conservare la proprietà della Bacchetta, ancorandosi a essa, pur cedendola formalmente al Ministro, che per il momento non se n'è accorto...” 

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” chiese Louis, perplesso. Rose aveva perso il filo, ancora impegnata a realizzare che Sal era il nuovo padrone della morte. 

“Semplice: Sal è ancora vivo” disse Albus, spiccio. “La situazione sembra essersi regolarizzata da un mese a questa parte, visto che Sal ha un sacco di tempo per uscire con Scorpius...” rifletté, con una nota di amarezza. 

“Un momento: per diventare Padrone della Morte, Sal deve essersi impossessato anche degli altri due Doni” intervenne Rose. 

Albus annuì, poi s'immobilizzò, folgorato. “Scorpius deve aver prelevato la Pietra dalla sua camera blindata. Era questo il regalo! Sal doveva averla per i suoi diciassette anni, ma Scorpius gli ha fatto una sorpresa. Ecco perché pensava di essergli stato utile!” 

“Il nostro è stato un regalo migliore” borbottò Louis, sibilando tra i denti 'maghi oscuri'. 

Albus gli scoccò un'occhiata velenosa. “Poi Sal deve aver preso il Mantello a James, anche se probabilmente lui non lo sa, o non gliel'avrebbe ceduto... non volontariamente, almeno.” 

“Cosa farà Grindelwald quando scoprirà dell'inganno? E se tenta d'impossessarsi degli altri Doni, e non li trova?” chiese Rose, apprensiva. 

“È mia opinione che Sal abbia trovato uno stratagemma per guadagnare tempo, e che entrambi i Ministri abbiano problemi politici e personali più urgenti di cui occuparsi al momento” disse Albus. “Anche se sarà un problema non da poco, questa non è la nostra priorità...” 

“Mercy Winterbone!” esclamò Louis, illuminandosi. “Cazzo, ma Sal è proprio fuori di testa...” 

“La vice-Auror di papà?” chiese Albus, perdendo terreno per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella conversazione. 

“Sì! Ho detto a Sal che era scomparsa, dopo che aveva criticato Grindelwald in quell'articolo, e... Merlino!” 

“Oh, no! Vuoi dire che il Ministro...” Rose si portò una mano alla bocca, scioccata. 

“Sì, Rosie. Il Ministro Grindelwald ha ucciso Mercy Winterbone, Sal l'ha capito e l'ha resuscitata, come test per capire se era l'attuale Padrone dei Doni. E se è tornata in forma corporea...” 

“Probabilmente ora è sua alleata contro Grindelwald, e sta lavorando per lui in incognito” concluse Albus, che non sembrava particolarmente toccato dall'apprendere che il loro Ministro era in realtà un assassino. “Quindi, Sal è riuscito a risolvere il problema, e il rituale che ha compiuto con Scorpius è andato a buon fine, anche se c'è qualcosa che non mi torna: credo che abbiano avuto l'aiuto di una terza persona.” 

“Mercy?” ipotizzò Rose. “Ah, no, è resuscitata dopo...” 

“Harry” suggerì Louis. 

“No” Albus scosse la testa. “Harry avrebbe agito alla luce del sole, non avrebbe mai permesso che Sal diventasse padrone della morte, e... credo che Sal voglia proteggerlo, come ha protetto voi, tenendovi all'oscuro. Ma non si è fatto scrupoli a usare Scorpius” concluse, glaciale. 

Louis alzò le spalle e scambiò un'occhiata con Rose alla chi-se-ne-frega-di-Malfoy, ma ebbe abbastanza spirito di autoconservazione da non esprimersi ad alta voce. 

“Quindi, problema Grindelwald a parte, è andata bene, no?” chiese la ragazza, cercando di stemperare la tensione, guardando il lato positivo. “Sal è riuscito nel suo piano.” 

“No” la contraddisse Albus, quasi trionfante. “C'è un quarto punto. La partita non è finita.” 

“Ancora?” chiese Louis, esasperato. “È l'ultimo, vero?” 

“Sì” gli garantì Albus, “ma al momento dev'essere la nostra principale preoccupazione. “Cosa fa Sal nella Camera dei Segreti? Ricordiamo che ha coinvolto Scorpius in questa trama prima che comparisse la minaccia Grindelwald all'orizzonte.” Nel dirlo, Albus si rischiarò appena: forse Scorpius aveva taciuto su lui e Sal perché davvero condividevano un segreto di cui non poteva parlargli, e non avevano ancora... ma no, erano passate settimane: perché Sal si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a portarselo a letto, a quel punto? E non era esattamente che Scorpius non lo volesse... 

“Ti senti bene, Al? Hai uno sguardo omicida” osservò Rose, tirandosi un po' indietro. 

“Sentite, non so voi, ma io sono stufo di rispettare gli spazi di Sal” dichiarò Albus, con furia a stento trattenuta, sorprendendo entrambi. 

“Sì, ora andiamo da lui, lo affrontiamo e...” 

“... e non ci dirà niente! Finiremo soltanto per duellare con lui e inasprirlo ancora di più. Non gli caveremo nulla con un approccio diretto. L'unico che gli è rimasto vicino è Scorp, e soltanto perché...”   
“... lo ama” concluse Rose, al posto di Albus. 

“... lo asseconda come una _geisha_ ” disse nello stesso momento Louis, con astio. 

Al ignorò entrambi, chiuso in se stesso, e per un attimo gli altri ne intravidero l'umanità e la profonda tristezza. 

“Se sospettavi tutto questo, perché non hai fatto niente prima? Perché non l'hai detto a nessuno?” chiese Rose. Louis borbottò la sua approvazione, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. 

“Ho tracciato il quadro completo solo ora che mi avete fornito tutte le informazioni” spiegò Albus. “Prima avevo solo dei sospetti, e io e Scorpius... ecco, ultimamente non parliamo molto.” 

Al si maledì per la propria inerzia. Avrebbe dovuto andare più a fondo, credere in se stesso e nel proprio infallibile intuito: indagare immediatamente, prima di mettere Scorpius in pericolo, appena aveva visto Sal sparire nella Camera. Ma adesso era stanco di temporeggiare. Avrebbe sfidato Sal, se necessario. Non poteva permettere che Scorpius si facesse male per colpa sua, e non sopportava che lo usasse. Forse per la prima volta nella vita, si sentì migliore del fratello. “Dobbiamo entrare nella Camera con Sal. Disillusi, visto che sicuramente il Mantello ce l'ha lui.” 

“Suggerisci di spiarlo?” chiese Rose, scandalizzata. 

“O questo, o fare la spia a insegnanti e genitori: una soluzione che mi sembra pericolosa, impraticabile e ancor più sleale, visto che le nostre sono solo congetture e non abbiamo uno straccio di prova, ma a te la scelta” disse Albus, freddamente. 

“Io ci sto” disse Louis. “Dovremo stabilire dei turni di sorveglianza, e poi escogitare un modo per avvertire gli altri, in modo che possiamo seguirlo...” 

“Seguir _li_ : probabilmente Scorpius sarà con lui” specificò Albus, fremendo. 

“Cosa pensate che ci sia lì sotto?” chiese Rose, con un brivido. 

“Beh, sappiamo che il Basilisco è stato ucciso, e in biblioteca non ho trovato niente sull'argomento, ma è possibile che Sal abbia svolto le sue ricerche prima di me, e abbia fatto sparire i libri incriminati. In ogni caso, uno di noi tre dovrà rimanere di guardia, nel caso in cui agli altri due succeda qualcosa. La Camera potrebbe avere delle difese che solo Sal sa eludere. Nel caso, dovremo rivelarci a lui e affrontarlo, ma è meglio occuparci di un problema alla volta.” 

Louis annuì e guardò Albus con nuovo rispetto, venato di ammirazione e stima. 

“Per me va bene.” 

“Ma...” fece Rose, incerta e un po' spaventata da quella comprensione improvvisa che si era instaurata tra i due. 

“Se vuoi, puoi chiamartene fuori. Quanto a me, io ci sto. Sal se lo merita: sono mesi, forse anni, che ci nasconde le cose.” Louis porse la mano ad Albus, che la strinse; si sorprese nel trovare la sua stretta energica e salda. 

Rose annuì e posò la mano sulla loro. “E va bene. Quando cominciamo?” 

“Subito” risposero Albus e Louis, all'unisono. 


	15. Tutti hanno dei segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buona Pasqua e grazie per le letture :)  
> Spero che le vacanze siano l'occasione per recuperare un po' di letture e magari lasciare un piccolo commento! A me farebbe soltanto piacere ^^

h1>  
XV. Tutti hanno dei segreti

“Me lo prometti, Scorpiolino?” Bellatrix gli sorrise, insinuante. 

Merlino e Slytherin osservavano, interessati, i progressi di Sal, che si esercitava con la bacchetta di Scorpius. Rispondeva meglio di quella di Ted Tonks; il legno di salice era particolarmente indicato per gli incantesimi complessi, era più corta e flessibile della propria e, inoltre, il suo nucleo era di corda di cuore di drago, proprio come quella di Sal. Quest'ultimo aveva sentito da subito un'affinità e un'obbedienza maggiori da parte della bacchetta di Scorpius, che in quel momento gli saettava in mano, mentre compiva complessi incantesimi difensivi non-verbali. 

“Zia Bella, io...” 

“Solo una volta.” La sua forma perlacea si chinò ad attraversarlo, e Scorpius sentì un refolo d'aria gelida all'orecchio. “E non ti chiederò più nulla. Lo so, che ho i giorni contati, e non pretendo che tu gli faccia cambiare idea...” 

“Non posso!” Scorpius era scosso dai brividi, ma non voleva disturbare Sal. Adesso non era neanche capace di parlare con un fantasma, senza andare in crisi? Non voleva farsi ridere in faccia, dimostrare ancora una volta la propria inutilità e debolezza. “Sal chiude sempre tutte le porte, prima di uscire...” 

“E tu riapri una stanza qualsiasi, solo una! Basta che tu scenda da solo, e pronunci un semplice incantesimo. Sal sta compiendo il sortilegio che mi tiene legata con la tua bacchetta, e lei è più fedele a te che a lui, voglio sperare...” 

Scorpius sospirò. Non era la prima volta che la zia gli faceva quell'accorata richiesta. Non l'aveva più offeso per la sua relazione con Sal, anzi era sempre gentile, quasi affettuosa. Il che lo portava a sospettare che qualcosa non andasse, trattandosi di Bellatrix. Anzi, di un pezzo d'anima della stessa, anche se non capiva esattamente la dinamica della cosa. 

“ _Io_ sono fedele a Sal, e non lo tradirò per fare un favore a te, di cui non mi fido” ribatté Scorpius, incontrando i suoi occhi scuri e forzandosi a non abbassarli. Erano identici a quelli di Sal, una scintilla scura e vitale, e altrettanto intensi, ma carichi di divertimento e più spiritati: gli occhi di una folle esaltata, che tuttavia conservavano intatto il loro fascino. 

“Ti sto chiedendo soltanto di aprire una porta” insisté Bellatrix, paziente. “Immagina di passare gli ultimi giorni di vita rinchiuso in una stanza, con l'occasionale compagnia di due ragazzini che ti odiano...”   
“Io non ti odio, zia Bella!” 

“Mi fa piacere saperlo.” La strega sorrise, e i suoi lineamenti si rischiararono. Di colpo, sembrò più umana, quasi materna e dolce. Scorpius avrebbe giurato che le sue guance perlacee si tingessero lievemente di rosa. Perse un battito nel realizzare che Sal, in effetti, aveva ripreso gran parte della sua bellezza dalla madre. “Mi servirebbe solo un po' di compagnia, sai... mi fa tanto piacere parlare con il vecchio Salazar e con l'onorato e potente Merlino. La loro conversazione è così brillante, e loro sanno cosa vuol dire rispettare le tradizioni, tenere alto il giusto orgoglio dei maghi... sinceramente, nipote adorato, speravo che lo sapessi anche tu.” 

“Non posso farlo. Mi dispiace” mormorò Scorpius, interrompendo il contatto visivo. Aveva l'impressione che guardarla peggiorasse le cose, come se potesse leggergli dentro, attingendo a tutte le sue paure – che non erano poche. 

In realtà, la richiesta di Bellatrix era semplice. Sal sigillava sempre l'ingresso alle altre stanze della Camera, confinando la madre all'entrata spoglia e deserta. Diceva che era una precauzione, poi, quando avessero castato l'Incantesimo di Contenimento Permanente, sarebbe stata libera di tornare a parlare con i due spiriti per tutto il tempo che voleva. Scorpius aveva chiesto a Sal quella concessione, e a lui non era costato niente accettare: l'importante era impedire a Bellatrix di uscire e, nel poco tempo che restava loro per perfezionare l'incantesimo, di architettare un piano ai loro danni con Merlino e Slytherin. Bella avrebbe avuto l'eternità per godere della compagnia dei due fantasmi, e Scorpius glielo disse. 

“Certo, un'eternità di prigionia, sapendo che mio figlio mi dimenticherà!” disse Bellatrix, abbassando la voce a un sibilo rabbioso. “E neanche tu, mio prediletto, nipote della mia amatissima sorella, verrai mai più a trovarmi... mai più...” la sua voce si spezzò, e a Scorpius parve di vedere una goccia perlacea scenderle dalle guance. Non pensava che i fantasmi potessero piangere... 

“Darai un abbraccio a Cissy da parte mia? Dille che le voglio bene”. 

“Nonna non sa che sei qui... non ricorda nulla...” Scorpius s'interruppe, temendo di aver detto troppo. L'essenza argentea di Bellatrix lo trapassò da parte a parte, e il suo stomaco si serrò in una morsa di gelo. 

“Ma certo che no” mormorò lei, contrariata. “Sal avrà provveduto anche a questo. Le darai almeno un bacio per me?” 

“V-va bene.” Scorpius ormai batteva i denti, non ricordava di aver mai provato una sensazione tanto sgradevole. 

“Scorp! Che stai facendo?” Un lampo, e Bellatrix fu separata da Scorpius, rimbalzò contro la parete e la attraversò con la metà anteriore del corpo, producendo un effetto grottesco. 

“Ti avevo detto di non parlarci!” Sal lo fulminò con lo sguardo. 

“Vuole solo che le lasciamo la porta aperta per parlare con _loro_ ...” 

Merlino e Slytherin, che avevano assistito alla scena con interesse, espressero la loro approvazione. 

“Un comportamento vergognoso da parte del sangue del tuo sangue, l'ho sempre sostenuto.” 

“L'incantesimo sarà comunque efficace, anche se viene a farci visita. Lo sai, questo, ragazzo!” 

“Ho detto di _no_!” 

Sal guidò Bellatrix fuori dalla stanza a colpi di bacchetta. Lei dovette obbedirgli, come trascinata da fili invisibili. Ignorò i due spiriti, che inveirono contro la sua maleducazione e arroganza, e gli predissero una serie di morti lente e dolorose, che includevano il fantasioso uso di complesse torture medievali allo scopo di raddrizzarlo. Scorpius li salutò affrettatamente, in imbarazzo. 

“Te l'ho già detto, madre. Quando l'incantesimo sarà definitivo, potrai andare dove vuoi. Per ora, sei più al sicuro qui. Non dubitare, non manca molto.” 

“Questo mi rincuora” disse lei, la voce che grondava sarcasmo. “E per tua informazione, piccolo Scorpius, non sono un fantasma. Sono molto di più: è la mia anima immortale che state imprigionando, non una sbiadita impronta terrena. Ciò che vi apprestate a compiere è grave quanto l'omicidio attraverso il quale fabbricai il mio Horcrux.” 

“Sì, come ti pare” la liquidò Sal, prima che Scorpius, attonito, potesse risponderle. “Non ascoltarla. Dai, aiutami.” 

Scorpius si riscosse. Sal gli restituì la bacchetta, e insieme castarono l'Incantesimo di Contenimento Temporaneo per quella che, speravano, sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Sal aveva deciso che avrebbe compiuto l'incantesimo con la bacchetta di Scorpius, non volendo aspettare di riavere la propria, dal momento che ormai anche il cugino padroneggiava l'incantesimo alla perfezione. Però si sarebbe sentito più tranquillo a compierlo con la bacchetta di lui e, visto che gli serviva l'appoggio di Scorpius, sia per i suoi poteri, che per il suo sangue, gli aveva chiesto di usare la bacchetta di Ted Tonks. Sorprendentemente, la bacchetta del Nato Babbano rispondeva con agilità e precisione alle richieste del biondo Malfoy. Nessuno si era stupito più di Scorpius, ma Sal, riflettendoci, aveva trovato una spiegazione anche per quel fenomeno. Ted era un mago che avrebbe fatto di tutto per amore e aveva vissuto una vita felice per la sua famiglia, senza coltivare particolari ambizioni, nonostante le sue ottime capacità. Scorpius, pur condividendo ideali opposti ai suoi, stava facendo lo stesso. 

“Vieni, andiamocene. Non scenderemo più, finché non saremo pronti a lanciare l'incantesimo. Poi potremo dedicarci all'esplorazione delle altre stanze, senza interferenze.” 

La voce di Sal rimbombò tra le alte pareti di pietra. Prese per mano Scorpius, e si concesse un momento per assaporare l'importanza del momento. La prossima volta, entrando nella Camera, vi avrebbe relegato Bellatrix per sempre. Non avrebbe mai più dovuto preoccuparsene, non sarebbe più stata una minaccia. Per la prima volta dopo tutti quegli anni, sarebbe stato libero. 

Scorpius intrecciò le dita alle sue e gli posò la testa sulla spalla, cercando di non pensare alle parole della prozia. C'era solo Sal, e il silenzio intorno a loro. Un silenzio palpabile e teso, che si tagliava con il coltello, eppure non erano mai stati così uniti. Gli bastava, gli sarebbe bastato per sempre... e, quando si fossero liberati di Bellatrix, finalmente sarebbero stati una coppia normale. 

Sal sospirò, riacquistando il controllo di sé. “Ok, saliamo. Che ne dici di fare quel giro in moto?” 

“Finalmente!” Scorpius gli sorrise, entusiasta, e le tenebre della Camera, insieme ai suoi dubbi, si dissiparono all'istante. Perfino il tragitto di ritorno gli parve più breve. 

  
* 

“Non sono da nessuna parte” mormorò Rose, imbronciata. 

Le facevano male i piedi, avevano perlustrato il Castello da cima a fondo e avevano rotto le palle a James per avere la Mappa del Malandrino. Eppure, i nomi di Scorpius e Sal non si vedevano da nessuna parte. 

“Ora che ci penso, è dal primo anno che non vedo il nome di Salazar su quella mappa” aveva detto James, unendosi alla caccia con irritazione, perché lo cercavano per avere informazioni su Riddle. 

“È possibile che Sal abbia incantato la Mappa perché non rilevasse la sua posizione” aveva commentato Louis, cupo. 

Da lì, la discussione era degenerata, in quanto James si rifiutava ostinatamente di ammettere che la magia del suo detestabile fratello adottivo fosse superiore a quella dei Malandrini, si era augurato che Sal fosse andato a impiccarsi e se n'era andato a giocare a Quidditch, borbottando di piani importanti in cui c'entrava misteriosamente Dorea. 

“Sapevo che James non ci avrebbe aiutato, lui e Sal non si possono vedere!” disse Albus, decidendo che era giunto il momento di fare una pausa. 

Avevano proseguito a piedi, andando alla cieca, si erano divisi – Rose aveva perlustrato i bagni, Albus le aule e Louis i sotterranei – poi riuniti, per cercare anche nelle Torri e nella Guferia, e adesso se ne stavano con le schiene appoggiate a una colonna di granito, con in cima la testa di un brutto gargoyle. 

“Sal e Scorpius sono già _dentro_ la Camera, non c'è altra spiegazione. Tanto vale aspettarli all'ingresso” disse Albus. 

“A meno che Sal non abbia trovato un'altra uscita” commentò Louis.   
Il vento autunnale si abbatteva sulle finestre, tra poco sarebbe stato inverno. Rose osservò il Platano Picchiatore scrollarsi dai rami contorti e nodosi le foglie marroni e rinsecchite, che il vento portò subito lontano, verso il campo da Quidditch. 

“Questo tempo mi mette malinconia. Vorrei che Estella fosse qui” disse, non accennando a muoversi. Si tolse le scarpe col tacco che aveva indossato, pensando di fare un salto ai Tre Manici con l'amica, ma ovviamente i suoi piani erano andati all'aria, perché era più importante scoprire quello che stava combinando Sal. Rose non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare per lui una tale antipatia mista ad apprensione. 

“È intelligente e discreta” intervenne Albus, a sorpresa. “L'ho osservata, e ha del potenziale, soprattutto in Pozioni e con le Creature.” 

“Non possiamo coinvolgerla in questa cosa, ci sarebbe d'intralcio!” s'intromise Louis, scorbutico. 

“Al ha appena detto che ci sarebbe utile. Mi spiace, Lou, siamo due contro uno” disse Rose, trionfante. 

“C-cosa? No, io non ho detto...” 

Albus arrossì, in imbarazzo. Detestava trovarsi in situazioni del genere, quando le interazioni umane gli sfuggivano e diventavano qualcosa di più complesso e imprevedibile. Si stratificavano in modi che gli davano l'emicrania, non poteva pensare a una risposta giusta da dare entro tempi accettabili, e neanche alla possibile catena di conseguenze che ne sarebbero seguite. Per questo lo mettevano profondamente a disagio. Lui voleva solo assicurarsi che Scorpius stesse bene, alla fine, non farsi mettere in mezzo ai battibecchi dei due Weasley. 

“Ne parliamo dopo, ok?” Rose intuì il suo imbarazzo e gli sorrise dolcemente, baciandolo su una guancia.   
Louis la guardò perplesso. Albus divenne paonazzo, poi impallidì di colpo. Sbatté le palpebre e le rivolse un sorriso incerto, toccandosi nel punto in cui era stato baciato, come se non ci credesse. Nessuno, a parte i suoi genitori e Scorpius, l'aveva mai fatto prima. Non riceveva un abbraccio o un bacio da parecchio tempo, e non sapeva bene come sentirsi a riguardo. 

“D'accordo, andiamo al bagno del terzo piano” disse poi, precedendoli. 

Dopo un'accesa discussione, Rose, l'unica ad avere difficoltà a mantenere a lungo l'Incantesimo di Disillusione, era stata lasciata di guardia fuori dal bagno, scocciata perché l'avevano relegata a fare il palo. Un ruolo necessario, purtroppo, visto che Mirtilla era diventata piuttosto famosa, dopo che suo padre, Ron, aveva rilasciato diverse interviste alla Skeeter sugli anni scolastici del Prescelto. Adesso, il bagno era il più popolare tra tutti i bagni delle ragazze. 

Rose le tenne a distanza con fantasiose minacce, e loro se ne andavano scoccandole occhiate disgustate e commenti acidi. Non aveva amiche tranne Estella, si era sempre trovata più a suo agio con la compagnia maschile. Gabrielle diceva che aveva da sempre lo stesso problema, che era tutta invidia e che la competizione, l'acidità e la cattiveria femminili erano tremende e toccavano vette di perfidia inimmaginabili per qualsiasi uomo; Rose, però, non era sicura che si trattasse solo di quello. Batté il piede, stanca e seccata, valutando se chiamare o meno Estella. Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Poi, per noia, contando sul passaparola che avrebbe tenuto le ragazze lontane dal bagno – perché invaso da Gas Strozzante, da un'infestazione di Doxy o banalmente allagato, secondo l'ispirazione del momento – si mise a origliare alla porta, estraendo un provvidenziale Orecchio Oblungo... dopotutto, suo padre aveva lavorato ai Tiri Vispi Weasley per un periodo, e la non osservanza delle regole era un tratto di famiglia. 

* 

Sal aprì la parete con un comando sibilante a cui Scorpius aveva fatto l'abitudine, al punto che avrebbe saputo imitarlo, ed entrambi caddero sul pavimento del bagno. Albus e Louis, Disillusi e addossati a un cubicolo, si guardarono seri e annuirono. Finalmente, avrebbero scoperto la verità... 

“Sal? Pensi che...” inizò Scorpius, ma lui non lo lasciò finire. Si avventò sulle sue labbra e lo spinse contro il lavandino, gli occhi accesi di una scintilla famelica. 

“Ti ho mai detto quanto ti voglio? Non so come farei senza di te...” Sal gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e iniziò a leccargli le labbra e il collo, le braccia che lo serravano stretto, togliendogli il respiro. 

“Sal... non qui...” Scorpius riprese fiato a fatica, cercando di farsi spazio. Gli girava la testa, le parole di Sal gli avevano mandato l'intero sistema in corto circuito. 

“Perché no?” 

“È il bagno delle ragazze.” 

“Eppure, al momento, qui dentro ci sono ben quattro individui dotati di pene.” 

Rapido, Sal estrasse la bacchetta e la inclinò con un movimento secco e rapido, simile a una frustata. Albus e Louis, tornati completamente visibili, furono colti in flagrante. 

“Pensavate di godervi lo spettacolo?” indagò Sal, gelido. 

“Al! Perché...?” Scorpius tese una mano nella sua direzione, deluso e tradito. 

_Perché mi stai spiando? Da quanto mi segui? Perché non mi parli e poi ricorri a questi sotterfugi indegni del tuo livello, e perché stai con quel coglione di Weasley, cazzo..._

“Tranquillo, Scorp. Forse il loro era solo un appuntamento romantico, come il nostro. Mi rifiuto di credere che mio fratello e i nostri rispettivi migliori amici ci spiino. Allora?” Sal li fronteggiò entrambi, implacabile. 

Louis fece un passo avanti, la bacchetta tesa. “Non l'avremmo mai fatto, se tu ce ne avessi parlato! Cosa ci facevi nella Camera dei Segreti?” 

“Me la spassavo con il mio bellissimo ragazzo, contento? O hai ancora da ridire in proposito? Sai, è più appartato, e c'è tanto spazio...” 

“Sal.” Albus lo interruppe, lo sguardo che andava dal fratello a Scorpius. “Ti prego, papà sarebbe sconvolto se sapesse...” 

“... che sto con un Malfoy? Probabile, ma nella sua vita ha accettato cose ben più strane” replicò lui, ironico. 

Il cugino azzardò un sorriso, ma non riusciva a smettere di guardare Albus. 

“... che sei diventato il Padrone della Morte! No, Louis.” Albus bloccò Weasley, chiaramente furioso perché aveva rivelato a entrambi che erano a conoscenza di quell'informazione. “Visto che ci hai smascherati subito, saremo sinceri con te, come tu non hai mai fatto con noi. Sappiamo che hai consegnato la Bacchetta Invincibile a Grindelwald, e che Scorpius ti ha aiutato con il rituale dei Doni...” 

Scorpius sbiancò. “Al... non era niente di oscuro, credimi. Sal aveva le sue ragioni, e...” 

“Sta' zitto!” gli intimò Sal, e lui chiuse la bocca. 

“Non parlargli così!” Albus estrasse la bacchetta a sua volta e la puntò sul fratello. “Puoi fare quello che vuoi della tua vita, non ho il potere di fermarti e probabilmente ho perso la tua fiducia, ma non coinvolgere Scorpius, hai capito? Non farlo mai più!” Gli occhi verdi di Albus si strinsero e dardeggiarono nella sua direzione, la sua bocca si piegò in una linea dura. 

Sal sbatté le ciglia; non si aspettava una simile reazione. Non aveva mai visto Albus davvero arrabbiato: se fosse stato un estraneo, ne sarebbe stato intimorito. 

“Potter, non erano questi i patti! Sal deve dirci cosa fa nella Camera, e perché ha dato la Bacchetta al Ministro...” intervenne Louis, cercando di calmarlo. 

“Io non devo fare un cazzo, a differenza vostra, che invece dovete andarvene!” 

Sal, inconsapevolmente, imitò la posa del fratello. Le sue labbra si tesero in una linea crudele e truce, e gli occhi scuri, così neri da annullare il confini tra la pupilla e l'iride, lampeggiarono sinistri. Scorpius indietreggiò, intravedendo un pericoloso bagliore rossastro, ma lui gli afferrò il polso. 

“Non preoccuparti, Scorp. Tu sei l'unico che voglio vicino” mormorò, suadente. “Avanti, digli di andarsene. Noi non abbiamo bisogno di loro.” 

“Ma che caz...” Louis li guardava entrambi, diviso tra l'incredulità e la furia, la bacchetta che gli tremava in mano. 

“Al...?” bisbigliò Scorpius, guardandolo incerto. 

“Salazar ti sta usando, Scorp” disse lui, con voce ferma. “Ti ha estorto il tuo aiuto, ti fa credere che tiene a te, ma non è vero...” 

“Io tengo a lui” ribatté Sal, fermissimo. “Molto più che a voi, in questo momento. Lui farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me, mentre voi non meritate la mia fiducia... né il mio riserbo. Preferisci che riveli a Scorpius il tuo piccolo segreto, mio carissimo Albus?” 

Il fratello lo fissò come se non l'avesse mai visto prima. Impallidì come un cadavere e, molto lentamente, abbassò la bacchetta. “Le cose stanno così, dunque.” 

“Tieniti fuori dai nostri affari” ribatté Sal, calmo, “e farò lo stesso con i tuoi.” 

“Non metterlo in pericolo” disse Albus, il tono a metà tra la minaccia e la preghiera, lo sguardo che andava da Sal a Scorpius. 

“Non corre alcun pericolo con me, e lo sai. Chi potrebbe difenderlo meglio?” Le labbra di Sal si contrassero in un ghigno. “Scorp, tu cosa dici? Vuoi andare con Albus e dirgli tutto? Sei libero di farlo, nessuno ti sta fermando.” 

Scorpius fece un passo verso Albus, poi si voltò a fissare Sal. “Non mi farai scegliere tra me e il mio miglior amico. Io non te l'ho chiesto.” 

Sal ebbe un fremito, per essere stato contraddetto e sfidato perfino da lui. 

“Hai ragione” dichiarò poi, muovendo a sua volta un passo verso Louis. “Perché io non ho più un migliore amico. Non ne ho bisogno.” Voltò le spalle a Louis, ammutolito. “Voglio stare solo con te, Scorpius. Ho sbagliato a fidarmi così tanto? Ho messo la mia vita nelle tue mani, sei così importante per me, che nessun altro potrà mai competere... e voglio baciarti intensamente, a lungo, proprio adesso.” 

Le labbra di Sal si posarono su quelle del cugino, che ricambiò in un gesto naturale e automatico, stregato. Quando Sal interruppe il contatto, Scorpius afferrò la sua giacca e si sporse a cercare le sue labbra, l'espressione innamorata e persa, ogni fibra del suo corpo che chiedeva di più... 

“Sal. Non farlo” disse Louis, pacato. “Siamo amici da sei anni... Albus, aiutami! Diglielo anche tu, fallo ragionare...” 

Ma Albus era già uscito sbattendo la porta, non sopportando oltre la vista di Scorpius e Salazar insieme. Il modo inequivocabile con cui l'amico aveva preferito il fratello a lui non gli aveva lasciato il minimo dubbio: la sua presenza non era gradita. 

“Bene, direi che non c'è altro da discutere. Ti sono grato per questi anni, Lou, ma il tempo passa... si cambia. Vogliamo cose diverse, le nostre priorità non sono più le stesse. Non credo che potremo più capirci come prima, ammesso che lo abbiamo mai fatto.” La voce di Sal, però, non conteneva né affetto né gratitudine nel congedarsi da lui, soltanto diffidenza e freddezza. 

Schioccò le dita, simulando impazienza e noia, e Scorpius lo seguì, passando a pochi centimetri da Louis. Nessuno dei due si voltò a guardare il rosso Louis Weasley, il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, considerato il mago più brillante della sua generazione, mentre rimaneva solo al centro del bagno, a contemplare le ceneri di un'amicizia appena consumata e dichiarata morta. 

Sal aprì la porta di scatto e travolse Rose, che non era stata abbastanza rapida a nascondersi. 

“Anche tu, Rosie? Mi direi deluso, se fossi ancora in grado di provare qualcosa.” Oltrepassò anche lei, poi si rivolse a Scorpius, in tono completamente diverso. “Andiamo a riprendere il nostro appuntamento nella Foresta dal punto in cui lo abbiamo interrotto.” 

“Sei uno stronzo colossale, Sal!” gli gridò dietro Rose, furiosa. “Non sei tu, torna in te, non puoi...” 

“ _Au contraire, ma chérie_.” Louis la raggiunse e la strinse tra le braccia. Anelava il contatto della sua pelle morbida e fresca, la sua stretta rassicurante e il suo profumo di casa e famiglia, di qualcuno che ci sarà sempre per te e non ti tradirà mai, spezzandoti il cuore e divertendosi a calpestarne i resti, come Sal lo aveva appena fatto. “Credo che abbiamo appena visto il volto del vero Sal, quello che per tutti questi anni si è sforzato tanto di tenerci segreto.” 

* 

“Esistono le motociclette, poi esiste la Harley Davidson, che è una categoria a parte” decretò Sal, orgoglioso, mostrando il veicolo nero e rosso fiammante a Scorpius. “Un altro regalo per cui sono in debito con te, non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza il tuo aiuto.” 

“Sono stati i miei genitori...” 

Sal lo interruppe e lo baciò a lungo come promesso, suggendo le sue labbra morbide. Fece scorrere le dita tra i lunghi capelli biondi e setosi, poi si staccò da lui sospirando, quasi con rimpianto. 

“Avanti, sali. Tra poco farà buio.” 

Scorpius batté le ciglia e scosse i capelli all'indietro, che catturarono gli ultimi riflessi del tramonto. Salì, lasciandosi conquistare dai parafanghi lucidi e dall'odore di pelle nuova, e circondò la vita di Sal con le braccia, appoggiandosi alla sua schiena. Il motore della moto ruggiva, irriverente e trionfante, sbalzando via tutti gli ostacoli che trovava sul suo cammino. La velocità era inebriante e nascondeva i fruscii delle creature che si ritiravano al loro passaggio, come se i padroni della foresta fossero loro. Eppure, Scorpius non riusciva a godersi appieno quell'esperienza: non vedeva l'ora, fino a poco prima, ma l'incontro con Albus e le parole che si erano rivolti avevano rovinato tutto. Non era _giusto_ , il modo in cui Albus l'aveva guardato in silenzio e si era allontanato da lui, dopo avergli gridato che Sal lo stava usando. E Sal non aveva provato a spiegargli o a fermarlo, no: aveva fissato il fratello, pur sapendo quanto era importante per Scorpius, e gli aveva intimato di tacere. 

_Preferisci che riveli a Scorpius il tuo piccolo segreto?_

Ma quali segreti poteva mai avere, Al? Non gli piaceva che Sal lo avesse ricattato, proprio per niente. Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto seguirlo fuori, aveva addirittura provato l'impulso folle di piantare lì il proprio ragazzo e rincorrere l'amico. Neanche il fatto che Sal avesse dato il benservito a Louis gli aveva dato la minima soddisfazione... 

“A cosa stai pensando?” 

Sal scese, gli diede la mano e gli risistemò i capelli dietro l'orecchio. In genere lisci e ordinati, erano stati scompigliati dal vento in quella folle corsa. Si sfilò la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle, osservando pensieroso le foglie che cadevano. Si erano inoltrati in una parte della foresta sconosciuta e completamente deserta e silenziosa. “Allora?” insisté, toccandogli il naso in un gesto affettuoso, che non faceva da tempo. 

“È vero quello che hai detto prima?” Sal sbatté le palpebre, perplesso. “Che mi vuoi... che mi trovi bellissimo?”   
“Avevi qualche dubbio?” Sal lo guardò tanto intensamente, che Scorpius arrossì. “I tuoi occhi s'illuminano quando sorridi, hai un viso incantevole, dei capelli che ispirano sesso e un corpo che grida 'saltami addosso'...” 

Scorpius arretrò di un passo, arrossendo deliziosamente. Era la prima volta che Sal esprimeva apprezzamento per il suo aspetto in modo così diretto. 

“Ti sorprende? Su, lo sai, di essere irresistibile. Così tanti ragazzi ti vogliono, eppure ti avrò solo io.” Sal sorrise, sicuro di sé, gli occhi che si stringevano e scintillavano di malizia. “Tu, invece, non hai mai detto di trovarmi attraente.” 

Scorpius, però, non riuscì a dirglielo. Non quando Sal sembrava così certo della sua risposta, come se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Sal sapeva benissimo che Scorpius non aveva mai guardato un altro prima di lui, che lo trovava desiderabile, meraviglioso, perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista... ma era poi vero? Sal diventava ogni giorno più potente, con il suo aiuto, eppure aveva allontanato tutti coloro che tenevano a lui, tranne Scorpius stesso. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsene lusingato... invece, per la prima volta, se ne preoccupò. 

“Cosa ti turba, _mon petit_?” Sal gli sfiorò le labbra e lui rabbrividì a quel vezzeggiativo, quasi incredulo davanti all'affetto che leggeva nei suoi occhi. “Non ti piaccio più, ora che mi sono esposto così tanto con te?” 

“ _Esposto?_ Hai rotto con i nostri rispettivi amici, e quel che è peggio, l'hai fatto anche per me. Mi hai praticamente costretto a scegliere tra Albus e te... io non ti avrei mai chiesto di farlo, per quanto non sopporti Weasley!” 

“ _Costretto?_ ” Sal si tirò indietro e si chiuse in se stesso, lo sguardo fattosi improvvisamente freddo, le parole taglienti. “Albus, mio fratello, ha tramato con Louis, il mio miglior amico, per spiarci. Si erano Disillusi, complottavano alle nostre spalle. E tu lo vuoi ancora per amico, nonostante abbia tradito la tua fiducia?” 

“Non è colpa sua” lo difese Scorpius. “Non sarebbe successo se gli avessi parlato, ma io non posso dirgli niente, perché... perché mi hai fatto promettere...” 

“Oh, così adesso è colpa _mia_?” lo derise Sal, ma nella sua voce non c'era traccia di divertimento. “Tutti hanno dei segreti, incluso il tuo adorato Albus. Non ci credi? Puoi sempre chiederglielo, ma scommetto che non te lo dirà. Tutti mentono e tradiscono, e io non posso fidarmi di nessuno, non quando la posta in gioco è così alta. Vincere la morte, sconfiggere Grindelwald, liberare un Horcrux... solo in te ho riposto la mia più completa fiducia per aiutarmi in questi compiti: ho messo tutto nelle tue mani. Se lo ritieni un peso troppo grande da sopportare, se vuoi tornare da Albus a chiedere perdono, quando dovrebbe farlo lui, e a spifferargli tutto... come ti ho detto prima, sei libero di farlo.” 

Scorpius rimase dov'era, diviso e combattuto. Se fosse corso al Castello a cercare Albus, cosa sarebbe successo con Sal? Si sarebbe sentito tradito e messo in disparte, e il loro rapporto si sarebbe irrimediabilmente incrinato. “E tu?” prese tempo, mordendosi il labbro e stringendosi addosso la giacca. “A te non manca Louis?” 

“Dopo come ti ha trattato? Non so se si sia preso una cotta per me, per te o per entrambi, ma la cosa non mi piace. Nel caso non l'avessi notato, ogni giorno mi fai diventare più geloso e... territoriale.” 

“ _Io?”_ Scorpius si ritrasse, scandalizzato. La loro conversazione non stava andando affatto come voleva, anche se non sapeva neanche lui perché sentisse il bisogno di segnare almeno un punto. 

Sal gli morse le labbra e lo spinse con urgenza contro un ampio, nodoso tronco di quercia. “Allora, dov'eravamo rimasti?” gli chiese, suadente. 

Il cuore di Scorpius accelerò di diversi battiti. Sal gli porse le dita e gli stuzzicò le labbra, facendogliele aprire. Lui gli prese un dito in bocca, poi l'altro, la lingua che si avvolgeva intorno alla sua falange, e Sal sospirò di piacere, rimirandolo a occhi socchiusi. 

“Su, da bravo... le tue labbra sono così calde...” 

Scorpius interruppe bruscamente il contatto, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. Non c'era più il consueto annebbiamento che in genere lo prendeva quando era in compagnia del suo ragazzo. Il cuore gli batteva in gola come un tamburo, si sentiva il viso arrossato e il respiro accelerato, eppure riusciva a controllarlo. Erano soli, al buio, faceva freddo e si alzava un vento sferzante. Si rese conto di essere adagiato, scomposto, contro il legno ruvido. Aveva fame, era stanco e stava decisamente scomodo. Avrebbero dovuto riportare la moto, e scendere in tempo per la cena... 

“Cosa c'è?” chiese Sal, contrariato. 

“Dovremmo rientrare” disse Scorpius, piano. 

“Non ti va proprio?” Il cugino accennò un sorriso, cercando di nascondere quanto in realtà fosse seccato, ma senza riuscirci troppo bene. 

“Scusa... non è il momento adatto” si giustificò lui. “Sal... hai detto che tutti hanno dei segreti, ma lo sai che non ti tradirò... non ti mentirò mai e farò ogni cosa per renderti felice, vero?” 

“Sì, certo.” L'altro sorrise morbidamente, e la sua espressione si addolcì. “Anche se adesso non mi stai rendendo esattamente _felice_... ma l'attesa renderà il piacere più intenso, non credi?” 

Scorpius arrossì suo malgrado. Stava cercando di fare un discorso serio, e Sal continuava a buttarla sul sesso. La cosa lo irritò profondamente. 

“Vorrei solo che tu facessi lo stesso per me” mormorò, così piano che Sal indovinò le sue parole dal movimento delle labbra, più che sentirle. 

“È questo a turbarti?” Sal gettò la testa all'indietro e rise, richiamando inconsapevolmente Bellatrix. Scorpius ne fu inquietato. 

“Vieni qui.” Aprì le braccia e Scorpius esitò, incerto. Infine, per abitudine, gli andò incontro e gli permise di serrarlo in una stretta avvolgente, che non gli lasciava margine di movimento, tanto che sentiva le sue ossa premute contro quelle dell'altro. Sal tornò ad accarezzargli i capelli, poi gli morse l'orecchio e gli soffiò sul collo, risalendolo lentamente con la lingua, fino a posarsi sulle sue labbra. 

“Faremo quello che vuoi, quando vuoi, d'accordo? Ho scelto te, e non ti lascerò andare facilmente. Sì, ti ho detto tutta la verità, e sai che non ti tradirò mai. Siamo rimasti solo noi due. Farò in modo che ne valga la pena. Credimi, Scorp: non rimpiangerai nulla, neanche per un attimo. Sono stato distratto e preoccupato, ultimamente, ma tra poco neanche Bellatrix sarà più un problema, e allora potremo finalmente stare in pace... stammi vicino fino ad allora, e ti prometto che farò molto, _molto_ meglio di così.” 

“Va bene...” Scorpius si strinse a lui, anche se la pelle di Sal emanava ben poco calore. “E dopo che l'avremo risolta?” chiese, temendo la risposta. 

_Dopo_ , non gli sarebbe servito più... e se Albus avesse avuto ragione? 

“Dopo, Scorp, festeggeremo alla grande. Fidati di me, lo renderò indimenticabile...” 

Sal lo baciò, di un bacio diverso da tutti gli altri. Scorpius s'impresse nella memoria ogni momento: il modo in cui Sal gli sfiorò la gola, sollevandogli il mento, poi si portò la sua mano sul cuore e lo strinse in un abbraccio più controllato, e allo stesso tempo più affettuoso. Gli tenne ferma la testa e gli aprì le labbra, la lingua che s'inseriva pian piano nella sua bocca. Lo cercava, voleva che fosse lui a dettare il ritmo, e Scorpius ricambiò. Era un bacio impossibile da cancellare, nella perfezione di ogni più piccolo dettaglio: la bocca avida, umida e sensuale di Sal, il vento che s'infilava tra i suoi capelli con più forza delle sue dita insolitamente delicate, lo stormire degli alberi e l'ultima luce del crepuscolo che spariva attraverso le sue palpebre semichiuse. 

_Mi bacia come se mi amasse_ , pensò Scorpius. Quel pensiero, inspiegabilmente, gli fece venire voglia di piangere. 

Si aggrappò alla sua maglia e intensificò il bacio, abbandonandosi totalmente all'altro. 

Sal gemette e gli inclinò la testa, una mano che gli bloccava la nuca, l'altra fermamente ancorata alla sua schiena. 

Scorpius si sentì invadere dalla speranza, stranamente rinvigorito da quel gesto possessivo. Sal si fidava solo di lui, e le cose con Albus avrebbero sempre potuto aggiustarsi, col tempo. Avrebbe dovuto essere paziente, e rimanere al fianco di Sal. 

Dopotutto, lui era tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto. Adesso erano insieme e Sal gli aveva promesso che si sarebbe impegnato per far funzionare le cose, anche se avevano reciso ogni legame con il resto del mondo. 

Se ci fossero stati altri momenti come quello, pensò Scorpius, indugiando nel bacio e abbracciando Sal a sua volta, ne sarebbe valsa la pena. 


	16. Desideri nascosti

*** NOTA: Gli eventi di questo capitolo forse risulteranno scioccanti per alcuni lettori, comunque saranno chiariti e acquisteranno un senso più avanti *  
**

###  XVI. Desideri nascosti 

“Credi che Hermione tornerà per il weekend?” chiese Albus. Infornò una teglia di biscotti fatti in casa e iniziò a preparare il caffè, gettando uno sguardo apprensivo a Harry. 

Era più magro, con le occhiaie, e Albus era certo che non si cambiasse la canottiera con cui era sceso in cucina da almeno tre giorni. Harry scosse la testa e sbadigliò, Appellando una tazza. Albus apparecchiò la tavola con un casuale gesto della mano, borbottando contrariato, facendo finire la tazza in mano a Harry. 

“Non posarla sul tavolo, lascerà il segno. È di noce, bisogna conservarlo con cura.” 

“Il che è di capitale importanza, in questo momento” sbuffò Harry. “Comunque non devi cucinare tu, me la cavo. Hermione torna a casa più tardi di me, in genere preparo io la cena.” 

Albus gli scoccò un'occhiata penetrante al di sopra degli occhiali, come a mettere discretamente in dubbio le sue capacità culinarie, poi si mise a canticchiare, distratto. 

“Rosso?” chiese Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia. La tovaglia era di un bel rosso vivo, con motivi di renne sorridenti che trainavano slittini carichi di regali. Stette a guardare i loro andirivieni per un po', poi accettò i biscotti a forma di abeti e pupazzi di neve che Albus gli porgeva. 

“Credo che la tua confortevole dimora beneficerebbe di qualche decorazione natalizia” disse l'ex Preside, sorridendo. Intrecciò una corona di agrifoglio e la appese alla porta. 

Harry scrollò le spalle. “In genere se ne occupano i ragazzi, quando tornano dalle vacanze. Mancano ancora due settimane!” 

Un gufo ministeriale, un solenne e impettito barbagianni, picchiettò alla finestra. Albus andò ad aprire e porse il biglietto a Harry. “Notizie da Hermione?” 

“Già” disse lui, leggendolo, contrariato. “La Conferenza per la Ragionevole Restrizione sull'Uso delle Bacchette per i Goblin non finirà prima di lunedì prossimo. Hermione ne avrà per un po'...” Storse il naso. La moglie, imitando in tutto e per tutto Percy Weasley, un attivo promotore di quella barbosissima conferenza, si era dilungata per settimane sui pro e i contro della questione. 

“ _Anche Bill sostiene che bisognerebbe limitarne il possesso, i Goblin hanno una personale interpretazione del concetto di proprietà... non hai dimenticato Unci-unci, vero?”_

Harry si sarebbe trovato bloccato da solo con Albus almeno per altri tre giorni. La prospettiva non lo entusiasmava per niente, anche se come ospite l'ex Preside era estremamente gradevole, compito e ironico. La sua conversazione era brillante, rispettava gli spazi altrui, cucinava e si rendeva utile in mille modi con premure e incantesimi domestici – Harry aveva scherzato con Hermione sul fatto che Albus fosse una casalinga decisamente migliore di lei. I loro rapporti, però, continuavano a essere sul filo del rasoio. Harry non aveva dimenticato il motivo per cui Albus era lì, anche se non ne parlavano, e lui non accennava a trovare un'altra sistemazione. Almeno, Grindelwald aveva avuto il buon senso di non venire a importunarlo a casa di Harry. 

“Harry... ti ringrazio infinitamente per la tua prolungata ospitalità ma, prima che tornino i tuoi figli, vi lascerò un po' di privacy” disse Albus. Harry sospettò fortemente che gli avesse letto nel pensiero. 

“Come vuoi” replicò lui, concentrato nel compito di versarsi altro caffè. “Prenditi il tempo che ti serve, per noi non è un problema averti qui.” 

Albus rimase in silenzio, mescolando lo zucchero col cucchiaino. “Davvero?” disse poi, sollevando lo sguardo. “Vorrei che mi dicessi la verità, Harry. Non fa un bell'effetto passare dall'essere grandemente ammirati all'essere a malapena tollerati. Immagino che sia una lezione più che meritata, per il mio orgoglio. So di aver perso la tua stima, ma vorrei che mi dicessi cosa potrei fare per recuperare almeno il tuo rispetto.” 

“Avrai sempre il mio rispetto, Albus.” Harry arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio. “Mi dispiace, sono di cattivo umore. È che mi sembra tutto così... inutile, capisci? Al lavoro sono sommerso di scartoffie, e il vostro Ministero... perdonami, ma è ancora molto instabile. So che ti stai impegnando per trovare un accordo con Gellert, e la tua nuova controproposta per il Decreto sulla Salvaguardia Magica è abbastanza buona, ma...” 

“Lo so, Harry. Lo sento anch'io... è la quiete prima della tempesta, vero? Siamo stati sempre i primi a cogliere gli indizi di una crisi.” Albus gettò la testa in avanti, afferrandosi lunghe ciocche di capelli ramati. “Ti suggerirei di prenderti una vacanza, ma poi ti consumeresti dall'ansia per quel che potrebbe succedere in tua assenza.” 

“Almeno Hermione è motivata, sente di fare qualcosa di utile... la invidio” mormorò Harry. “Sa concentrarsi su quello che c'è da fare al momento, s'impegna sempre al massimo.” 

“Se ti manca anche solo per pochi giorni, la ami davvero.” Albus piegò le labbra all'insù, ma il suo sorriso risultò più triste di una lacrima. “Sai, a volte penso che sarebbe un Ministro della Magia eccezionale.”   
“Hermione?” Harry si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, sorpreso. 

“Ma certo. Sa gestire le situazioni nei momenti di crisi, conosce la Legge Magica meglio di chiunque altro e non perde mai la bussola... non comprometterebbe mai i suoi valori, e quello che difettava in sicurezza ed esperienza, lo ha acquisito in modo più che soddisfacente, in questi anni.” 

“Ti dimetteresti a suo favore?” chiese Harry, curioso. Anni prima, Arcturus Gaunt, l'impostore, l'Horcrux di Voldemort, l'aveva nominato Ministro della Magia, ma lui non si era mai sentito tagliato per quella carica. Sua moglie, invece... sì, ce la vedeva, anche se non ci aveva mai pensato prima. 

“Volentieri, e in piena coscienza di compiere il bene per entrambi i mondi, magico e babbano” dichiarò Albus, con semplicità. “Ma sai qual è l'ostacolo: non posso dimettermi senza Gellert, per via del nostro matrimonio, che ha vincolato alla legittimità del nostro incarico. E lui non mi concederebbe mai il divorzio, sa che sarebbe la fine di ogni sua ambizione...” 

“Hai provato a chiederglielo?” indagò Harry, frustrato da quel complesso circolo vizioso. “Oh” intercettò l'espressione afflitta di Albus, mordendosi le labbra. “Non vuoi farlo.” 

Indossò l'uniforme ministeriale con un colpo di bacchetta e si affrettò a uscire, senza guardarlo. Una conversazione su quanto Albus fosse ancora perdutamente innamorato di Grindelwald andava oltre le sue possibilità. 

Uscì a tarda sera. Londra era fredda e piovosa come al solito, ma stava superando se stessa. Un violento acquazzone si abbatteva su edifici e alberi; si preannunciava un uragano. Harry fece per rientrare nell'atrio ministeriale, stringendosi l'impermeabile addosso. I camini degli uffici, a quell'ora, erano già stati sigillati. Avrebbe preso una Passaporta per tornare a casa, poi, il giorno dopo, si sarebbe dato il permesso per averla creata. Essere capoufficio Auror gli conferiva dei piccoli privilegi. Pensò a Mercy: si era affezionato a quella ragazza, la conosceva da quando era una matricola fresca di Hogwarts all'Accademia per Addestramento Auror. Era stata una vice eccezionale, e solo quando l'aveva persa si era accorto di quanto, in realtà, avesse contato su di lei per ogni cosa, dall'organizzazione delle spedizioni ai banali compiti di segreteria e pubbliche relazioni. Fabian Prewett, per quanto qualificato e bisognoso di quel lavoro, vista la famiglia sempre in crescita, non poteva decisamente competere. Harry aveva incontrato la decimata famiglia Winterbone ai giardini pubblici, di recente: il marito Babbano e i due bambini. Si era sorpreso di quanto avessero preso bene la scomparsa di Mercy. Winterbone, sorvegliando orgoglioso la sua prole che giocava e si rincorreva tra funi e scivoli, accapigliandosi e ululando con altri bambini, aveva rivolto un sorriso sincero a Harry, dicendo: “Mercy è in gamba. In qualsiasi posto si trovi adesso, sono certo che se la caverà alla grande.” 

Harry, invece, ne era molto meno sicuro, anche se non aveva voluto incrinare il sorprendente ottimismo del marito. Mercy era scomparsa poco dopo aver fatto pubblicare un articolo in cui dichiarava il malcontento della comunità magica e babbana riguardo il Ministero Grindelwald. Da tempo, Harry aveva smesso di credere alle coincidenze... 

“E fai bene, ragazzo. La Winterbone l'ho uccisa io.” 

Harry spalancò gli occhi ed estrasse automaticamente la bacchetta... accorgendosi di non averla. 

“Cercavi questa?” Le parole erano chiaramente udibili sotto lo scroscio della pioggia, un mormorio roco e inquietante. Dal grigiore emerse una figura che aveva i contorni appena delineati del Ministro Grindelwald: gli occhi verdi dal taglio felino, i lunghi capelli ondulati e l'uniforme ministeriale. Il tutto non era intaccato neanche da una goccia d'acqua; la sua sagoma scarsamente visibile aveva la stessa consistenza della pioggia. Harry pensò con distacco che doveva essere una complessa forma di Disillusione, ma era troppo impegnato a vedere la propria bacchetta sparire nel pugno del Ministro. Gellert aprì il palmo vuoto, sorridendo soddisfatto. “Un trucchetto babbano, ma d'altro canto non ho mai disdegnato la conoscenza, non importa da dove provenga.” 

“Che cosa vuoi?” chiese Harry, serrando i pugni. Sapeva di non poterlo colpire, ma ci provò lo stesso. Si scontrò contro un invisibile muro di cemento, e uggiolò dal dolore. Non gli restava altro che ascoltarlo; non aveva mai padroneggiato gli incantesimi senza bacchetta. 

“Che modi. È di famiglia, questo carattere poco accomodante, vero? Ma devo dire che vi dona. Non avrei goduto neanche la metà a scoparmi tuo figlio, se fosse stato più arrendevole...” 

“Cosa stai dicendo?” Harry mosse un passo, l'orrore che gli deformava i lineamenti. Non capiva, non poteva essere... _Sal._.. si accorse di non potersi muovere, ogni suo arto pesava una tonnellata. 

“Infinitamente e scandalosamente appagante, non lo nego, ma il prezzo da pagare è stato un po' troppo alto...” 

“Tu. Sei un porco bastardo, vecchio pervertito, assassino...” 

“E tu stai per vivere l'esperienza più istruttiva e illuminante della tua grigia e trascurabile esistenza. Conto sui tuoi ringraziamenti.” 

Gellert gli sorrise, affabile, e una bacchetta d'ebano che a Harry parve familiare comparve tra le sue dita. 

Non poté fare nulla per parare il getto verde che si abbatté su di lui, prima in mezzo alla fronte ormai priva di cicatrice, poi al cuore, poi all'uccello. Avrebbe voluto gridare e piegarsi in due dal dolore, ma scoprì di non poter fare nessuna delle due cose. Era completamente bloccato... 

“Sei in mio potere. Non avrei mai potuto farlo senza la bacchetta di Sal. Ringrazialo da parte mia, quando lo vedi... ah, no. Non potrai farlo, perché di quest'incontro non ricorderai nulla.” Gellert aveva riacquistato una consistenza corporea. Sollevò il mento di Harry e lo esaminò con aria critica. 

“Anni di burocrazia in poltrona, al posto di Quidditch e caccia agli Horcrux, ti hanno un po' sciupato, ragazzo. Ah, il fascino della vita selvaggia e priva di responsabilità... ma niente è perduto. Permettimi di rimediare.” 

Gellert agitò di nuovo la bacchetta, e stavolta Harry provò una sensazione inequivocabilmente piacevole. Si sentì rinvigorito, improvvisamente giovane e scattante. La pioggia gli scorreva sulle guance, non più ostile, ma in una carezza ritmica e fredda. 

“Così dovresti piacergli... forse più giovane? Uhm, non credo.” Gellert rifletté, assorto, poi contemplò il risultato del suo incantesimo, girandoci intorno. “Come ti senti?” mormorò, suadente. “L'incantesimo dovrebbe iniziare a fare effetto, ora. Per quando arriverai a casa, sarà completo.” 

Harry non rispose. I suoi pensieri s'intorbidirono e vennero lavati via da una pioggia sferzante e sporca, che si abbatteva sulla sua mente, cancellando tutto il resto. Spalancò la bocca, confuso... 

“Non ci arrivi da solo, vero? Vediamo di darti una mano. _Legilimens_ ” disse Gellert, con dolcezza. “Qual è il desiderio più oscuro che ti porti dentro, quello di cui hai vergogna, che coltivi nei segreti delle tue banali notti, nella confortevole certezza che non sarà mai realizzato?” 

_Harry tremava. Il Persuadeor premeva nella sua tasca; gli occhi rossi di Tom, il suo migliore amico Arcturus, lo scrutavano, inquisitori. Parole indistinte, sospetti, velate minacce, poi le labbra di Tom sulle sue, il sapore metallico di sangue e fiele, le lunghe dita simili a pallidi ragni che gli liberavano l'erezione e iniziavano a pomparlo, mentre la sua bocca lo assaliva in un bacio sgraziato di denti e saliva e le sue braccia lo serravano, opprimenti... poi Tom che lo respingeva, sbeffeggiandolo. Gli rivolgeva un ultimo sguardo sprezzante, di sufficienza, guardando disgustato le dita sporche del suo sperma, e se ne andava sbattendo la porta. Non ne era valsa la pena, Harry non sarebbe mai riuscito a salvarlo..._

“Meraviglioso!” Gellert interruppe il contatto mentale, strappando un gemito a Harry, che si accorse di aver ritrovato la voce. Era terribilmente eccitato e sensibile a ogni movimento intorno a lui. 

Il mago che aveva davanti batteva le mani, raggiante. “Per tutto questo tempo... chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che avresti usato metodi così persuasivi per redimere il giovane Tom? Allora i miei consigli di un tempo ti furono preziosi... bene, molto bene! E hai covato questo desiderio recondito per tutti questi anni? Che strano, che nel tuo corpo alberghi una voglia così intensa, rimasta intatta come la prima volta! Oh, ma che peccato... non c'è stata, dico bene? E tu non l'hai mai dimenticato... ti piaceva proprio tanto, il giovane Voldemort? Forse avresti dovuto sposare lui, al posto di Hermione... continui a sognarlo nel letto che dividete insieme, non è così? E lei non l'ha mai saputo... chissà se la vicinanza di Sal ha contribuito a tenere vive queste dolci memorie. Averlo sotto gli occhi tutti i giorni, dopotutto, deve fare un certo effetto. Sarebbe un risvolto da studiare, per i babbani che si occupano della mente. Ho appreso qualcosina anch'io sull'argomento, sai? Ma dimmi, quanto hai odiato essere lasciato così insoddisfatto? È così _frustrante_ , vero? Pensare di non essere abbastanza, fare di tutto per dimostrare il tuo amore, anche offrirgli il tuo corpo mai toccato, vergine da quel particolare lato... dico bene? Sì? Ed essere buttato via, come se non valessi niente, come se tutti quegli anni in cui gli sei stato accanto andassero cestinati e calpestati soltanto per colpa di un banale, passeggero capriccio... passare tutte quelle notti da solo, senza una parte della tua anima vicino... già, è proprio terribile. Ma almeno _io_ sono magnanimo, ti lascerò del buon materiale con cui consolarti.” 

Il mago biondo tremava, i lineamenti contorti dalla furia, ma Harry non vi prestava attenzione. I suoi contorni sfumarono, e al suo posto apparve un volto pallido e spettrale: i capelli neri gli si arricciavano sulle tempie, grondando acqua, e le labbra sottili si curvarono in un familiare sorriso malizioso... 

“Tom?” bisbigliò Harry, spalancando le labbra e sporgendosi verso di lui. Non c'era più niente a separarli. Sarebbe caduto in avanti, se Gellert non l'avesse trattenuto. Lo abbracciò lentamente, poi gli incise la punta dell'unghia sulla guancia, in profondità, ma non tanto da farla sanguinare. 

“Ooooh, Albus ne sarà deliziato” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, catturandogli il mento tra le dita. “Ti ha sempre amato, sai? È per te che si è pentito, guardando nelle profondità di questi tuoi occhioni verdi, più innocenti e puri di come lo sono adesso. Credevi che te l'avrei mai perdonato? Questo, e l'interferenza decennale nella mia politica? Le attenzioni e il tempo che hai sottratto ad Albus? L'immischiarti nella mia vita privata, ospitandolo e proteggendo la tua casa da me, come se fossi il nemico? Mandarmi quella ragazza a ficcanasare? Ebbene, avevi ragione: lo sono. Rovinerò il tuo matrimonio, così come tu hai fatto col mio. Non credi che sia giusto? Goditi Albus, ma tieni a mente una cosa: lui è mio. Sono io a dartelo, e non tu a prendertelo. Lui tornerà da me, consumato dai sensi di colpa, e tu rimarrai solo... credo che stavolta Albus vorrà stare sopra, anche se da me si lascia dominare, di preferenza. Di certo sarai più compiacente di tuo figlio...” 

“Tom?” Harry continuava a guardarlo, spaesato. Non aveva sentito una parola, solo un brusio indistinto. I lineamenti del mago si sciolsero davanti a lui come cera. 

“Vai dal tuo Tom. Ti sta aspettando. Questa volta riuscirai a persuaderlo, e tutto tornerà a posto. Riuscirai a salvarlo, ragazzo. Vai a casa, adesso.” Gellert trasformò in Passaporta la valigetta di Harry e gli afferrò la mano inerte, poggiandovela sopra. “Conta fino a dieci. E questo ricordatelo, quando ti sveglierai tutto ammaccato e dolorante, domattina.” 

Gellert gli sferrò un pugno in pieno stomaco, che gli mozzò il respiro lo fece piegare in due. “Non volevo rovinarti la faccia. Ci rivedremo all'inferno, presumo, il posto giusto per i traditori.” 

Gli lanciò la bacchetta e rise, gettando la testa all'indietro, diviso tra l'euforia e quella follia leggera e pervasiva che lo prendeva sempre più spesso, da quando Albus se n'era andato. Riconosceva i sintomi, ma non gl'importava. Si dissolse, più silenzioso della pioggia, senza restare a guardare Harry che spariva. 

  
* 

“Harry? Per la barba di Merlino, perché non entri?” 

Albus, preoccupato, lo trascinò in casa quasi di peso. Stava guardando alla finestra, pensieroso. Aveva valutato che mandare un gufo per sapere dov'era, con quel tempo, avrebbe soltanto attentato alla vita del povero animale... e allora l'aveva visto: Harry, gli occhiali storti e un'espressione vuota in viso, come se dentro di lui ci fosse qualcosa d'irrimediabilmente compromesso. 

Albus gli asciugò con un incantesimo i vestiti bagnati, che divennero immediatamente bollenti e iniziarono a emettere vapore. Lo portò in salotto e lo fece sedere sulla sedia a dondolo, nel punto in cui la luce era più forte e le fiamme scoppiettavano allegramente nel camino. Approfittando di una delle rare giornate di calma piatta al Ministero, Albus aveva decorato la casa con ghirlande e festoni, e un abete gigante e carico di addobbi in stile Hogwarts – fate, luci, perfino un paio di fuochi fatui – faceva bella mostra al centro della stanza. La casa sembrava molto più accogliente, ma Harry non ci fece caso. In realtà, non sembrava affatto Harry. 

Albus gli sfilò gli occhiali, sconcertato: le sue guance erano lisce, il viso privo di rughe e i capelli più folti e spettinati che mai. Gli asciugò anche quelli, notando che i vestiti, che quella mattina gli cadevano tristemente addosso, ora gli aderivano al torace muscoloso, e anche le braccia e le gambe erano sode e ben modellate. Harry sollevò il viso, e ogni sospetto di Albus su un presunto Incantesimo Forma Smagliante fu cancellato del tutto. Vi risaltavano i grandi occhi a mandorla verde scuro, le ciglia nere e le labbra sensuali e carnose, prive di rughe d'espressione; le ombre scivolavano gentilmente sulla sua pelle liscia. Harry dimostrava circa venticinque anni, più o meno l'età che aveva quando Voldemort era caduto per la terza volta. 

“Harry? Hai preso una Pozione Ringiovanente? Qualcosa è andato storto?” 

Albus si chinò su di lui, valutando i danni. Ancora quell'espressione vacua... d'improvviso, Harry lo guardò e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi ancora. 

“Sì, Harry, cosa c'è?” Albus lo assecondò, ormai seriamente spaventato. Era davvero grave che il ragazzo fosse in quello stato... ma era davvero Harry? Forse avrebbe dovuto portarlo al San Mungo. Erano pochi gli incantesimi che Albus non conosceva, e lui doveva essersi imbattuto in uno di questi. Forse, un incidente sul lavoro... una potente fattura, una maledizione oscura, auspicabilmente reversibile... 

Il ragazzo gli gettò goffamente le braccia al collo, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Le sue labbra si posarono su quelle di Albus, la bocca già dischiusa... lui sentì la sua lingua sfiorarlo e s'immobilizzò, ora davvero agghiacciato. Lo tirò indietro gentilmente, ma con fermezza, reprimendo l'impulso di correre a barricarsi in camera e chiamare una squadra di Auror. 

“D'accordo, Harry... sei Harry? Cerchiamo di venirne a capo.” 

Albus estrasse la bacchetta, cercando d'ignorare il ragazzo che lo guardava, deluso, le guance arrossate e le labbra semiaperte. Iniziò a mormorare complessi incantesimi, poi gli sfilò la bacchetta e pronunciò il _Prior Incantatio_. Niente di strano, semplici incantesimi di routine. Gli aprì le palpebre, gli controllò il battito del cuore – impresa resa più difficile dalle mani di Harry che si avvinghiavano convulsamente alle sue – e infine ci rinunciò, sconsolato. 

“Harry, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma sei stato vittima di un potente incantesimo... anzi, direi più di uno. Non so a che scopo tu sia stato ringiovanito e probabilmente Obliviato, ma è mio dovere informarti che sei il Capo-Ufficio Auror, sposato con Hermione Granger, capo della Legge Magica, e padre di quattro figli. Io sono Albus Silente, il tuo ex Preside e attuale Ministro in carica e, visto che al momento sono l'unico rimasto in casa, intendo portarti al San Mungo, sperando che i Guaritori trovino una cura adeguata... anche se credo che una fattura così potente abbia necessariamente una durata temporale limitata, quindi se ti limiti a startene fermo, finché gli effetti non saranno svaniti, non ci saranno danni...” 

“Tom?” Harry interruppe il suo monologo e sbatté le ciglia, perplesso. “Tom, sei tu?” 

“Ti riferisci a Tom Riddle?” indagò Albus, allontanandosi di un passo. “No... te l'ho detto, Harry. Sono Albus Silente, sono tuo amico. Tom è morto, ti ho aiutato a sconfiggerlo...” 

“ _Tu_ hai ucciso Tom?” chiese Harry, sbarrando gli occhi. “Perché?” 

“Tu l'hai ucciso” gli ricordò Albus, così esasperato da gettare alle ortiche il poco tatto che ancora gli rimaneva. “Perché era il Mago Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi, malvagio, incapace di amare...” 

“No. Non è vero... tu non hai mai creduto in lui.” C'era una nuova chiarezza nello sguardo e nelle parole di Harry, quando mosse un passo verso di lui e gli puntò l'indice alla gola, in un gesto d'accusa. “Tom... aveva solo bisogno di essere amato.” 

“Se qualcuno l'avesse amato, non sarebbe stato in grado di accettarlo...” Albus s'ingarbugliò, turbato dalla piega surreale che stava prendendo quella conversazione. Harry, almeno, diceva frasi di senso compiuto, per quanto prive di logica. Sentiva ancora il tocco delle sue labbra bagnate... ma che razza d'incantesimo poteva essere? Che tipo di mente contorta poteva averlo ideato? 

“Tu non mi vuoi” Harry continuò ad accusarlo, avanzando di un passo. Albus dovette appoggiare la schiena al muro per distanziarlo ancora, ma lui gli fu addosso. Era forte, i suoi riflessi e il suo corpo non erano mai stati così in forma nei passati quindici anni. “Perché non mi desideri? Non sono bello?”   
Albus non riuscì a capire se Harry stesse parlando con lui o con l'immagine mentale che aveva di Tom. Non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva avuto i brividi per l'inquietudine. “Bellissimo” rispose sinceramente, col timore di contrariarlo. Harry non era in sé, doveva essere trattato con ogni riguardo... 

“Sì?” Harry gli si strusciò addosso e Albus, che indossava soltanto una veste da camera, percepì chiaramente i contorni della sua erezione. Il suo corpo si fletteva e si piegava, rivelandone le forme armoniose. Il ragazzo si tolse la divisa con un colpo di bacchetta, rimanendo soltanto con l'intimo addosso e fugando ogni dubbio: avevano davvero un grosso problema. “Allora prendimi...” 

Albus cercò di scrollarselo di dosso, ma era impossibile in quel groviglio di membra, e il giovane Harry era davvero forte, per quanto più basso di lui. Riuscì almeno a sfilargli la bacchetta, poi si accorse che la propria era caduta sul tappeto. Non aveva importanza, poteva compiere magie anche senza... 

“Harry. Sono Albus, non Tom. Devi andare a letto, e domattina questa follia sarà passata. Andrà bene, ti prometto che...” 

“Albus” disse Harry, e la sua voce si abbassò a un roco sussurro. Il suo viso sembrò accartocciarsi dal dolore e dalla tristezza. “Perché non mi ami?” 

“Ti voglio bene, Harry. Te ne ho sempre voluto, prima come a un figlio o a un nipote, poi, quando sei diventato un uomo, come a un amico. Non avrei mai potuto chiedere un regalo migliore: un amico leale, e una persona infinitamente migliore di me. Guardarti è come guardarsi allo specchio, uno specchio che mi rimanda l'immagine di tutti i miei difetti...” Albus ricambiò la stretta di Harry, sorreggendogli la testa, in modo da continuare a guardarlo. Tentò la Legilimanzia, pensando che, aprendogli il cuore a sua volte, Harry si sarebbe confidato con lui. Se solo avesse capito qual era il suo problema, a parte l'evidente eccitazione... 

“Non è vero” disse Harry, abbassando lo sguardo. “Volevi farmi morire, volevi che mi sacrificassi per il bene più grande. Vedevi... _lui_ , dentro di me. Volevi uccidermi, come Tom, ma l'hai fatto con gentilezza e false promesse... preferivo i suoi metodi. Lui, almeno, non mi ha ingannato...” 

“Harry.” Albus non sapeva cosa dire. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma era fermo nel colpevolizzarlo. Non l'aveva mai visto così vulnerabile e pronto ad aprire il cuore fino a farlo sanguinare, così sincero e fragile. “È vero, temevo che la tua morte fosse necessaria. Ma ti ho dato tutti gli strumenti per affrontarla, per vincere... è per questo che volevo che avessi i Doni.” 

“Ma non ne eri sicuro, Albus. Ammettilo. Sei morto prima di me, così come tutte le persone che avevo conosciuto e amato: hai accettato che morissero, pur di farmi rimanere in vita... affinché potessi ucciderlo, con il minimo spreco di sangue. Avevo diciassette anni, Albus. L'età in cui tu sguazzavi nelle Arti Oscure...” 

“Non ne ero sicuro” ammise Albus. “Sei vivo per una serie di felici coincidenze, ma è così che capita. Nessuno può scegliere la propria morte...” 

“Tu l'hai fatto” gli ricordò Harry. Gli respirava sulla guancia, la sua stretta ormai diventata una morsa. 

“Sì. Io mi sono arrogato questo diritto. Hai ragione: ero pronto a sacrificarti, ma ciò non significa che non ti abbia voluto bene... che non ti voglia ancora bene, che non sia disposto a dare la vita per te, anche adesso...” 

“Eppure, non vuoi darmi una sola notte.” Harry lo baciò, a tradimento. Iniziò a tempestargli il viso di baci, poi le guance e il collo, aggrappandosi freneticamente alla sua vestaglia e cercando di tirarla via. 

“Cosa? Harry... smettila. Tu non vuoi questo.” L'erezione del ragazzo premeva contro la sua coscia, insistente.   
“No?” gracchiò lui, ironico. “ _Tu_ non lo vuoi. Avete preso e basta, prosciugando senza mai darmi nulla... tu, Tom... tutti! Non ve n'è mai fregato un cazzo!” Harry gli morse le labbra e lo inchiodò al muro, i palmi delle mani ai lati della sua testa che gli tiravano i lunghi capelli ramati. 

Albus provò a negare, ma Harry gli venne addosso, furioso. “Tom ha preferito il potere a me... mi ero innamorato di lui, quando l'ho conosciuto come Arcturus. Mi capiva come nessun altro, come pensavo che facessi tu... ma mi avete mentito entrambi. Volevo Tom, lo amavo, gli avrei dato tutto: corpo e anima, la mia vita intera, se fosse bastata a salvarlo...” 

“Tom ha ucciso le persone che amavi...” 

“Già, e tu gliel'hai permesso! Ora sono vive, e lui... lui è morto senza aver conosciuto l'amore! Senza averlo mai voluto, senza averci neanche provato! Perché pensava che io non valessi la pena... pensi lo stesso, vero, Albus? Preferisci un assassino che ha spezzato la propria anima a me, e dici di non capire il mio amore per Tom?” 

“Tu non ami Tom, Harry. Tu ami Hermione, e i tuoi figli...” 

Ma il ragazzo era ormai fuori controllo. Si premette contro di lui, insinuante. 

“Vieni dentro di me... non mi trovi desiderabile? Basta che tu mi dica quello che devo fare... ti prego, Albus, solo stanotte... fammi scoprire come poteva essere...” 

“Non hai mai superato il rifiuto di Tom” realizzò Albus, cercando di respirare e ragionare rapidamente con Harry che gli alitava addosso. “È a questo desiderio represso che sta attingendo la maledizione, e sta diventando sempre più forte...” 

“Non contrastarmi, Albus. Lo so, che mi vuoi...” 

“Sì” cedette lui. Infine, incontrò le sue labbra, ricambiando lentamente il suo bacio. “Te lo mostrerò, Harry. Farò tutto quello che vuoi. Vieni, andiamo di sopra.” 

Fu arduo trascinare Harry su per le scale. Continuava a toccarlo dappertutto, e la sua erezione stimolava una risposta involontaria in Albus, che stoicamente serrò le labbra e continuò, ignorandolo. La mano di Harry iniziò a palparlo in quella zona, a tentoni, ma Albus la allontanò. 

“Aspetta... in camera.” 

“Perché resistere?” Harry quasi gli crollò addosso, le mani che si muovevano frenetiche e le gambe che cercavano d'insinuarsi tra le sue, tanto che ad Albus ricordò la Piovra Gigante. 

“Non manca molto!” Esasperato e al limite della frustrazione, aprì la porta della stanza di Harry schioccando le dita, poi lo scaraventò dentro, spingendovelo con tutto il peso, e la chiuse magicamente. 

Per non sentire le urla di Harry, che si era messo a suggerirgli fantasie oscene da dietro la porta, fece anche un Silenziante. Tornò di sotto e si passò una mano sulla fronte, esausto. Era ancora eccitato, e le parole di Harry lo avevano commosso e spinto a riflettere, più di quanto gli piaceva ammettere. 

Aveva manipolato un ragazzino che l'aveva sempre venerato e messo su un piedistallo. Era stato felice di vederlo vivo e in salute, ma non aveva mai mentito a se stesso su un singolo aspetto: lo amava. Lo amava come non poteva amare Gellert, come quelle cose pure e irraggiungibili alle quali aspirare per rendersi migliori. Era Harry che aveva suscitato in lui il pentimento e gli aveva permesso di riconquistare un'anima integra, quindici anni prima, quando aveva proprio quell'aspetto... Albus si versò del Whiskey Incendiario, sentendo di esserselo ampiamente meritato per la propria ammirevole resistenza. 

Gellert aveva torto, in fondo: Albus era riuscito a vincere i propri istinti, non si sarebbe mai approfittato di un Harry in quello stato. Per quanto la semplice vista di lui che apriva le labbra e si accarezzava l'erezione fosse uno spettacolo, e i suoi baci irruenti, e il modo in cui lo toccava... 

Albus si afferrò il desiderio pulsante e iniziò ad accarezzarsi, cercando di fermare nella memoria quelle immagini. Smise presto, disgustato da se stesso. Harry doveva rimanere in quel regno inaccessibile in cui restavano i sogni. Non avrebbe inquinato il loro rapporto con quelle immagini erotiche. Il mattino dopo, il ragazzo sarebbe tornato normale, e non avrebbe potuto accusarlo di averne approfittato, no... Albus si bloccò, agghiacciato. 

E se la maledizione, per essere spezzata, avesse richiesto che Harry andasse a letto con qualcuno, qualcuno che Harry voleva, o che pensava fosse Tom Riddle? Se soltanto superando il rifiuto che Tom gli aveva inflitto, Harry avesse potuto tornare normale, e se il rifiuto di Albus avesse addirittura aggravato la fattura? Era molto probabile, da ciò che sapeva su quel tipo di magia... 

Albus si scolò altro Whiskey Incendiario, pensieroso. Mosse un passo sulla scala, poi un altro. Tolse il Silenziante alla camera di Harry: nessun rumore. Bene. Forse si era addormentato... e se fosse fuggito dalla finestra? Se fosse andato in cerca di qualcuno di più... _disponibile_ di Albus? Magari qualcuno che conosceva? Con quel tempo? No, impossibile. 

Eppure, se l'avesse fatto, e se qualcuno l'avesse visto? Se avesse compiuto qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe vergognato al risveglio o se, ancora peggio, in quel momento Harry si fosse trovato con qualcun altro, qualcuno ben felice di usarlo, che non gli avrebbe usato la minima delicatezza... lui, nudo tra le sue braccia, tanto desideroso di fare quell'esperienza, che non gli importava neanche di andare con uno sconosciuto... maledicendo la propria stupidità, Albus corse verso la porta, il cuore che martellava furiosamente. Non riusciva a vedere dal buco della serratura se Harry era ancora dentro. Bussò alla porta, lo chiamò, ma non ottenne risposta. La sfondò con una spallata, dimenticandosi perfino della magia. Un lampo illuminò un mucchio di coperte. Gli parve d'intravedere una sagoma al di sotto, ma non poteva esserne sicuro... angosciato, illuminò la stanza, e una luce calda la invase. 

“Harry?” Albus gli andò vicino, ma l'unico modo che aveva per accertare la sua presenza era scrollare l'ammasso informe di coperte. 

Un paio di braccia energiche lo inchiodarono al materasso, e Harry emerse, liberandosi di tutto il malloppo. La luce illuminava il suo corpo scolpito, ora completamente nudo. Era ancora eccitato, esibiva un sorriso trionfante. Albus si prese un istante per studiarlo, la bocca secca. I capelli neri arruffati, le labbra rosee e gli occhi verdi scuriti dal desiderio. La cassa toracica dai muscoli ben delineati, i fianchi stretti, l'erezione che puntava verso di lui... il ragazzo, approfittando del suo stupore, allargò le cosce e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui. “Ce ne hai messo, di tempo” bisbigliò, poi calò su di lui e lo baciò a lungo. 

Albus non poteva più illudersi di non desiderarlo. Non era solo straordinario, dall'anima incorrotta e piena d'amore, ma era anche irresistibilmente attraente. Si lasciò spogliare e gli percorse i contorni delle scapole con la lingua, assaporando a fondo il suo odore, toccando, risvegliandolo. Harry era particolarmente sensibile, i suoi sensi erano come amplificati, il suo odore inebriante. Aveva i capezzoli già eretti, i testicoli e il membro di pietra. 

“Fammi sentire quanto può essere bello” gemette Harry, venendogli incontro. “Quello che _lui_ poteva avere...” 

“Lo voglio, Harry. Lo voglio tanto, lo renderò meraviglioso per te. Non sai come può essere, lui... non sa cos'ha perso. Non ti meritava... neanch'io ti merito.” 

Albus ormai delirava, sconnesso. Non aveva mai avuto un altro uomo al di fuori di Gellert. Era strano anche _pensare_ di desiderare un altro, eppure sotto di lui c'era Harry, pronto a lasciarsi fare qualsiasi cosa da lui, così fiducioso... 

“Ti ho sempre adorato. Non mi piaceva che stessi con... Grindelwald, pensavo che fosse indegno di te. Ma non hai mai perso il mio affetto, Albus. Mai.” Harry gli intrecciò le dita ai capelli, esplorando il suo corpo. La sua mano andò a stuzzicargli l'erezione, curiosa, giocando con la sua peluria rossa. “Sei sicuro che entrerà tutto?” chiese, esaminandolo con interesse. 

Albus pensò che gli sarebbe venuto un infarto. Catturò le labbra di Harry e gli fece sentire il proprio corpo sopra di lui. A Harry piaceva la sensazione di quel torace maschile, del suo odore. Tornò ad accarezzarlo in mezzo alle gambe, facendogli allargare le cosce. Albus aveva dimenticato quanto Harry potesse essere audace, sempre intraprendente in tutto. 

“Smettila, o verrò molto prima...” 

“Puoi venire due volte” mormorò il ragazzo, languido. “Voglio assaggiarti...” 

“È un sogno.” Albus non si accorse di pensare ad alta voce. “Non mi ricorderò niente al risveglio, e soprattutto _tu_ non ricorderai niente...” 

Smise di parlare quando avvertì le labbra del ragazzo sulla punta del suo pene. Iniziò a stuzzicarla con la lingua, per gioco. 

“Harry... non devi farlo, ti prego, non...” 

“Mi piace” decise lui, sollevando appena lo sguardo. Si prese un attimo per contemplare Albus disteso sotto di lui, i capelli ramati alla luce della lampada sparsi sul letto, alcune ciocche umide incollate alla faccia, le più lunghe che che quasi sfioravano il viso di Harry. I suoi occhi blu erano fuori fuoco, scuriti dal desiderio. “Anche tu sei bellissimo” disse, con aria di approvazione, poi glielo prese in bocca fino alla radice. Iniziò a succhiarlo con vigore, tradendo la sua mancanza di esperienza, ma compensando con l'entusiasmo. “Harry... smettila.” 

“Lo sto facendo male?” Il ragazzo s'interruppe, sollevando la testa. 

“No... tutt'altro. Vieni qui.” Albus stava per andare in iperventilazione. Respirò profondamente e si sporse a baciarlo con dolcezza, sentendo il proprio seme sulla sua lingua. 

“Albus... fammelo tu. Insegnami” mormorò Harry, staccandosi da lui. 

“Sarai la mia morte” sospirò Albus. 

Glielo prese in bocca come gli aveva chiesto, e lo sentì rilassarsi e gemere. Si abbandonò completamente a lui, lasciandogli dettare il ritmo. Harry venne con un grido, incredulo e soddisfatto, e Albus lo ingoiò tutto, leccandolo fino all'ultima goccia. Il ragazzo non si mosse per qualche tempo, stordito. 

“Wow” riuscì ad articolare, tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte. “Ma tu...” 

“Non preoccuparti per me.” Albus iniziò a massaggiargli le spalle e gli arruffò i peli scuri del petto, poi iniziò a baciarlo e morderlo leggermente, affettuoso. 

Harry rise, strofinando il naso contro il suo. “Me le fai dopo, le coccole.” 

“Cosa vuoi adesso? Dimmelo.” 

“Questo” Harry gli afferrò il pene, massaggiandoglielo lentamente per tutta la lunghezza. “Dentro di me... lasciati andare.” 

Si mise supino e si voltò a guardarlo, insinuante. 

“Non posso... è la tua prima volta, ti farò male...” Albus esitava, anche se resistere a un tale ritratto di seduzione stava diventando impossibile. Il suo membro pulsava, in aperto disaccordo e desideroso di attenzioni. 

“È grande” concordò lui, fissandolo, “ma ho avuto un sacco di tempo per allargarmi, mentre ti aspettavo.” Infilò due dita nella sua apertura, poi inserì un terzo dito, che scivolò agevolmente. “L'olio per le scope ha usi più creativi, me ne ha parlato Charlie una volta, da ubriaco...” 

“Parli sempre così tanto a letto?” Albus cedette. Le sue dita entrarono facilmente nell'apertura scivolosa di Harry, e bastò quel movimento a indurirlo ancora di più.   
“E tu, così poco? Che c'è, sei troppo coinvolto? Hai tanta voglia di venirmi dentro?” 

Harry sollevò i fianchi, e Albus non si trattenne più. Gli mise un cuscino sotto alle gambe, poi inserì la punta gocciolante nella sua apertura, con estrema attenzione a ogni movimento. 

“Dimmi... quanto lo vuoi” mormorò, spingendosi leggermente più a fondo. 

Harry gemette. “Tutto quanto. Più veloce...” 

Gli venne incontro, proprio mentre Albus entrava ancora, con più energia, e a entrambi si fermò il respiro. Albus iniziò a muoversi, ormai fuori controllo e prossimo all'orgasmo. 

“Oh... allora è così che è...” mormorò Harry, poi non disse più niente. Si lasciò cavalcare e chiuse gli occhi, rosso in viso e così arrendevole, che Albus dovette aumentare il ritmo. Lo penetrò così a fondo che dovette sollevargli le gambe, circondandogli la vita con le braccia. 

Harry venne poco dopo di lui, arcuando la schiena e voltandosi a guardarlo, gli occhi sciolti dal desiderio. 

“Ti amo, Harry” si lasciò sfuggire Albus, catturandogli le labbra. 

Lui non gli rispose. Ancora sotto di lui, lo attirò a sé e gli permise di cullarlo tra le sue braccia. 

“Ti ho fatto male? Dovresti fare una doccia, adesso... cambierò le lenzuola.” Albus iniziava già a valutare i danni, preoccupato. Voleva esaminare le coperte, ma Harry non glielo permise. Si strinse a cucchiaio contro di lui, con un sospiro soddisfatto. 

“Domani... sono così stanco. Sono contento che sei stato tu... non lui” mormorò il ragazzo. 

Poi, con stupore di Albus, si addormentò all'istante. 

Albus sentì il battito del suo cuore che si regolarizzava. Si concesse di coccolarlo ancora, accompagnandolo nel sonno. Non c'era spazio per i sensi di colpa, non quando Harry era così felice e appagato e si era appena donato a lui... 

Si svegliò e si accorse di essere avvinghiato a un torace maschile; le sue dita toccarono una leggera peluria. 

“Gellert?” mormorò, grato e ancora incosciente. Finalmente era tornato tutto a posto, l'amore della sua vita e l'altra metà della sua anima era ancora al suo fianco... sperò che non fosse l'ennesimo sogno, e di non essere destinato a un risveglio troppo brusco. Il suo membro semieretto era premuto contro un bacino, eppure i colori erano diversi, troppo scuri, e quel corpo era più stretto... 

C'era effettivamente un uomo accanto a lui, ma non era decisamente Gellert. 

“Dove sono i miei occhiali? Mi sento come se mi avesse investito un tir... Merlino, ho dormito come un sasso. Herm?” 

Harry, di nuovo quarantenne e pienamente in sé, si girò e si ritrovò Albus, nudo, che lo fissava. 

Urlò ed estrasse la bacchetta. Aveva occhiaie violacee molto pronunciate e sulle sue guance spiccavano i segni marcati del cuscino. Era magro, il suo corpo era più pallido e l'addome un po' flaccido. Si tirò a sedere, e imprecò sonoramente. 

“Oddio. Ahia, che male, cazzo!” 

“Harry? È colpa mia, lo so, io...” Albus cercò di calmarlo, cercando la bacchetta. 

Lui gli lanciò uno Schiantesimo, il viso paonazzo. Sembrava prossimo a un attacco cardiaco. 

“Non avvicinarti a me! Ti ho ospitato, sono morto per la tua dannata causa, te l'avevo detto di non impicciarti, e il minimo che potevi fare era non coinvolgermi nei vostri cazzo di giochi! Sei uno stronzo, infame, viscido...” 

“Harry... di cosa stai parlando? Avevi una fattura! Davvero, non volevo approfittarmi, mi vergogno profondamente...”   
“E chi pensi che me l'abbia fatta, per poi colpirmi allo stomaco e buttarmi nel tuo letto? Grindelwald! Il tuo cazzo di marito, amante, compagno... riprenditelo, perché vi meritate a vicenda! Siete tutti uguali! Degli schifosi. Froci. Del cazzo!” 

Harry fece saltare lo Scudo difensivo di Albus a colpi di bacchetta e lui, completamente nudo, si afflosciò contro l'armadio. 

“Ma che cazzo avevi in testa, eh?” 

Gli scagliò una Fattura Pungente, e lui non tentò neanche di difendersi. Puntò la bacchetta sul suo uccello, valutativo, poi ci ripensò all'ultimo e gli fece crollare addosso il lampadario. 

Albus lo evitò per un soffio, Smaterializzandosi. 

“Harry, è casa tua che stai distruggendo...” 

“Già, casa mia! Di mia moglie, dei miei figli! Potevi pensarci prima di scoparmi, che cazzo...” 

“Senti, non so cosa ti ricordi esattamente, ma tu...” 

“Non ero in me! E tu lo sapevi! Sei un bastardo, sei un fottuto pervertito, sei...” 

“Harry, ti prego...” 

Harry smise di scagliare incantesimi alla cieca, raggelato. 

“Hermione non dovrà mai saperlo.” 

“No, certamente. Se vuoi posso rimuoverlo dalla tua memoria, come se non fosse mai esistito...” 

“Oh sì, per poi farmelo sbattere in faccia da Grindelwald! Per ripulirti la coscienza, via il dente, via il dolore?” 

“È stato tanto spiacevole?” s'informò Albus, incapace di controllarsi. 

“Parli anche come lui! Siete uguali, cazzo!” 

“Sei proprio sicuro che ci sia Gellert, dietro tutto questo?” chiese Albus, affranto. 

Non aveva senso... eppure, nella mente contorta del compagno, ne aveva anche troppo. Quale maggiore umiliazione poteva architettare ai danni di entrambi? Gellert aveva dimostrato il suo punto: tutti potevano tradire, se si creavano le giuste circostanze. Perfino Albus. 

“Harry... questi impulsi erano dentro di te, che ti piaccia o meno. Non stavi fingendo, non avrebbe potuto manipolarti fino a quel punto. Avevi il desiderio represso di... concederti a Tom, per salvarlo, e quello che hai fatto... lo hai fatto per amore, a tuo modo, anche se...” 

“Come OSI?” Harry schiumava rabbia, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. “Nominarmi l'amore, questo non è... tu non sai niente dell'amore! NIENTE!” Harry calpestò i cocci frantumati del lampadario e puntò di nuovo la bacchetta su di lui, ancora nudo come un verme, ma senza guardarlo. 

“Che fai ancora qui? Vattene. Adesso! Che c'è, non ti sei divertito abbastanza? Vuoi fare il bis? Non voglio vederti più!” 

Albus, distrutto, non si azzardò neanche a raccogliere i vestiti. Strinse la bacchetta, e lo guardò un'ultima volta. “Perdonami” sussurrò, prima di Smaterializzarsi. 


	17. Fiori insanguinati

  * **NOTA PRELETTURA: CONTENUTI FORTI**

  *   

  * Dunque, alcune precisazioni ^^ Questo è un altro capitolo peso, ma dal prossimo smetterò (almeno per un po') di far accadere cose bbbrutte (principalmente traumi e non-con) a tutti i personaggi di Black. Non ci posso fare niente, l'angst mi piace, ma in fondo ho un cuore anch'io, e dopo questo ci sarà bisogno di una parentesi più spensierata ^^ 

  * Spero che si capirà poi il perché di queste scelte di trama, in ogni caso gli avvertimenti ci sono e quindi su questo mi sento abbastanza tranquilla ^^ 

  * Dal prossimo iniziano i capitoli 'natalizi', che avevo scritto proprio per Natale, quindi il mood sarà più leggero e ci saranno alcuni siparietti divertenti ^^ 

  * Vi annuncio con gioia che la fanfic è conclusa e che nel complesso ne sono abbastanza soddisfatta (mi manca da scrivere l'epilogo, in tutto sono 32 capitoli, ma sicuramente ci riuscirò entro fine aprile). 

  * Come sempre grazie a chi legge! 




**XVII. Fiori insanguinati**

  
“Forse dovremmo aspettare” disse Sal. Teneva in mano la bacchetta di Scorpius, al centro dell'anticamera. Bellatrix non si vedeva neanche, ma al momento opportuno sarebbe comparsa. 

“Ancora?” Scorpius batté il piede a terra, seccato. “Mi hai fatto ripetere l'incantesimo fino allo sfinimento!”   
“Sembri stanco, in effetti.” Sal si girò a guardarlo, notando le profonde occhiaie e l'aspetto turbato del cugino. “Non mi ero reso conto che per te fosse tanto faticoso. Forse la bacchetta che stai usando...” 

“Non è la bacchetta di Tonks, il problema.” Scorpius la strinse con decisione, esercitandosi nel complesso movimento del polso iniziale dell'incantesimo. Ormai, gli veniva in automatico. 

“Ultimamente non dormo bene. Credo che Bellatrix si stia infiltrando nei miei sogni... è da quando siamo stati qui l'ultima volta, che cerca di controllarmi.” 

Sal imprecò. “Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Deve aver usato la Legilimanzia... sei sicuro di essere riuscito a bloccarla? Ricordi tutto quello che hai fatto? Hai vuoti di memoria su dove sei stato?” 

Scorpius corrugò le sopracciglia. Spesso si sentiva stanco, i suoi sonni erano agitati e aveva dei mal di testa feroci. Poche notti prima, si era svegliato con la sensazione di aver corso, i muscoli delle gambe doloranti per lo sforzo. Poi la sensazione se n'era andata, e si era convinto di esserselo soltanto immaginato. “No, ricordo tutto quello che ho fatto. E quasi tutti gli incubi in cui c'è lei. Dice che la nonna non vorrebbe...” 

“Fa leva sul tuo senso di colpa, non lo capisci?” sbottò Sal, esasperato. “Questo complica le cose.” 

“Ti stavo solo rispondendo!” sbuffò Scorpius. “E sei tu che stai rimandando. Che aspetti? Non capisci che poi ce ne libereremo per sempre? O forse ci hai ripensato...” s'interruppe, temendo di essere stato insensibile, anche se Sal non si faceva mai quei problemi con lui. 

“Certo, perché mi mancherà il suo spirito materno e sarò devastato dal rimorso per aver imprigionato un Horcrux in compagnia di maghi medievali che condividono appieno le sue idee retrograde. Essere lasciata in vita è un premio che non merita, eppure glielo sto concedendo.” Sal serrò i pugni, ora più determinato. 

“Allora dovremmo sbrigarci” ribadì Scorpius. Non ne poteva più di quella tensione giornaliera, dei preparativi infiniti, dello stress, del timore costante di essere scoperto, e di Bella che s'insinuava nei suoi incubi, blandendolo con seducenti promesse e ricordandogli la sua ascendenza, minacciandolo di fare del male alla sua famiglia e a Sal... 

“Lo so.” Sal sospirò, iniziando a camminare avanti e provando ancora la bacchetta di Scorpius. Stava andando in paranoia. “Dovevo farlo con la mia bacchetta, mi sarei sentito più sicuro...” 

“Ma io non ero pronto... e non puoi aspettare di riaverla, non sai quanto ci vorrà...” 

“Non ricordarmelo” lo interruppe Sal, secco. “Ovviamente è essenziale farlo il prima possibile, prima che Bellatrix prenda il controllo su di te. Non posso rischiare che ti possieda.” 

Scorpius rabbrividì e posò lo sguardo a terra, dove erano deposte due vesti nere con il cappuccio. 

“Anch'io vorrei evitarlo. Dovremmo cambiarci.” 

Sal annuì, finalmente deciso. Si spogliarono e si rivestirono in silenzio, senza guardarsi. Scorpius cadeva nella veste da Mangiamorte, le maniche gli stavano larghe e l'orlo toccava terra. Sal le aveva ordinati a Nocturne Alley; ormai erano pezzi d'antiquariato, anche se spesso venivano richieste da maghi con il fetish per le Arti Oscure. 

“Tutto bene?” gli chiese. Scorpius contemplava con orrore e disgusto i lembi neri della veste, come se volesse strapparsela di dosso. 

“Mio padre indossava una di queste, quando veniva convocato... dal tuo.” Le ultime due sillabe si persero in un soffio, e Scorpius impallidì ulteriormente. 

“La circolarità della storia non manca mai di sorprendermi” disse Sal, echeggiando inconsapevolmente Grindelwald. “Mi dispiace, ma per il rituale erano richieste espressamente vesti nere con il cappuccio, non mi è venuto in mente altro. Poi potremo anche bruciarle.” 

Scorpius annuì, rincuorato. “Pronto?” 

“Sì. Dovrai farlo prima tu, è essenziale che io rimanga lucido e in forze il più a lungo possibile. Poi ti guarirò, stai tranquillo.” 

“Va bene.” Scorpius sollevò la manica e porse il braccio nudo a Sal, che lo incise con la punta della bacchetta. La quantità di sangue richiesta era superiore a quella dell'Incantesimo di Contenimento Temporaneo. Cercò di mantenersi immobile e guardò Sal, sentendo la debolezza invaderlo. Non sopportava la vista del sangue, e gliene stava togliendo così tanto... 

Gli occhi neri dell'altro erano fissi e concentrati nel compito. Gli teneva il braccio con fermezza, facendo ricadere il sangue in una bacinella. 

“Fatto” disse Sal, all'improvviso. Si srotolò la manica e si apprestò a fare lo stesso, unendo il sangue a quello del cugino. Ormai era talmente abituato a farlo, che non sentiva più neanche dolore. Quella volta, però, durò più a lungo del solito. Osservò i rivoli rosso scuro che si confondevano, indistinguibili l'uno dall'altro, poi iniziò a invocare il rituale. 

Scorpius lo seguì, declamando i versi del complesso incantesimo latino. Ne capiva soltanto qualche parola: protezione totale, prigionia permanente, vincolo di un essere pericoloso e oscuro, pegno di una magia antica... il suo sguardo scivolò sul sangue che continuava a scorrere. Sal teneva premuto il braccio destro sul suo polso sinistro, mentre con l'altra teneva la bacchetta. 

Iniziò a sentirsi male. A quell'ora, Bellatrix doveva già essere comparsa... Sal lo fulminò con lo sguardo, incidendogli le unghie nella carne, e Scorpius si concentrò di nuovo. Il cugino sapeva usare la Legilimanzia per rassicurarlo, ma Scorpius non poteva contare su di lui in quel momento. L'incantesimo esigeva da entrambi tutta l'energia che possedevano. Scorpius strinse i denti, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti. All'improvviso, la sua testa esplose, e Bellatrix comparve. 

Era avvolta da una nuvola oscura e tentacoli mostruosi si dipanavano dal suo petto, come se la stessero divorando dall'interno. Bellatrix urlò ancora e ancora, e Sal, approfittando della sua debolezza, finalmente liberò il braccio di Scorpius. Curò sommariamente le loro ferite e guardò il Misuratore di Attività Oscura che gli aveva dato Grindelwald, posato a terra, poco lontano da lui. La colonnina verde saliva e saliva, tanto che Scorpius temette che sarebbe esplosa... 

“Insieme. Ora!” gridò Sal. 

Scorpius agì d'impulso, salvato dall'automatismo provocato dall'esercizio frenetico delle ultime settimane. Unì la bacchetta a quella di Sal, e dalle loro punte si sprigionò un getto dorato, che i cugini puntarono sulla bacinella. Il sangue divenne di un brillante colore argenteo, srotolandosi in un nastro spiraleggiante che diede forza all'incantesimo. Bellatrix urlò, colpita in pieno petto. 

Sal continuava a declamare, alzando la voce, la fronte contratta per lo sforzo. Scorpius ricordò a stento la sua parte. Bellatrix, i lunghi capelli da gorgone che le ricadevano sul viso e gli occhi spiritati, sollevò un dito verso di loro, come a maledirli... poi il nucleo nero che la avvolgeva iniziò a sfilacciarsi, e uno dei suoi tentacoli raggiunse Sal. La bacchetta gli tremò nella mano... 

_Non funziona._

Quel pensiero disperato raggiunse Scorpius, saldamente ancorato alla sua bacchetta.   
_Resisti_ , gli trasmise, sperando che potesse sentirlo. 

_Dobbiamo smetterla_ , insisté il cugino. I tentacoli neri, ormai fuori controllo, si liberarono dal ventre di Bellatrix, che urlava maledizioni e scuoteva la testa, il ritratto della follia. 

Sal incespicò su una sillaba, poi s'interruppe... 

_No,_ pensò Scorpius, furioso. _Non se ne parla. Ci ucciderà entrambi!_

Riprese appena in tempo da dove Sal aveva interrotto e strinse il polso di Sal, premendo la bacchetta contro la sua. Tutti quegli sforzi, le notti insonni, la paura costante, gli incubi, i sacrifici e i pianti, e tutto quello che aveva perso... _Albus_... non poteva permettere che andasse sprecato in quel momento. Non potevano fallire. 

Bellatrix emise un grido lacerante e si scagliò contro Scorpius, la sagoma oscura che iniziava a disfarsi. Sal, ripreso il controllo, pronunciò la formula finale dell'incantesimo, ma lei continuava a resistergli. La sua mano da fantasma toccò il petto di Sal, che urlò, in preda al dolore. La sua bocca si aprì, avvicinandosi alla guancia del figlio; i loro capelli scuri si confusero. La strega, capì Scorpius, stava invocando una maledizione, contando sulla potenza del suo sangue. Forse voleva possedere il figlio, oppure... 

_Non esiste. Andrò al Ballo di Natale con Sal. Passeremo le vacanze in pace, insieme alla nostra famiglia. Tutto tornerà normale, e andrà bene, così meravigliosamente BENE..._

Levò la bacchetta e la puntò contro l'Horcrux, quei pensieri felici che lo invadevano come scariche elettriche. Lui e Sal se lo meritavano, maledizione, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, mentre Bellatrix... 

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_ gridò Scorpius. 

Un getto argenteo eruppe dalla punta della sua bacchetta. Sal lo fissò, meravigliato. Acquisì la forma elegante e mostruosa di una creatura leggendaria. La riconobbe, era una manticora: aveva la testa umana di una donna dai capelli biondi, corpo di leone e coda di scorpione. La coda si avvinghiò intorno a Bellatrix e sparò spine velenose, che la trafissero. La testa bionda urlò, e le zampe di leone artigliarono la faccia della strega... Bella fu sbalzata via da Sal, che pronunciò la formula finale. La colonnina del Misuratore schizzò alle stelle e implose, riversandogli addosso un liquido bollente... Scorpius si protesse il viso con le braccia. Quando riaprì gli occhi, fece in tempo a vedere una nuvola nera, che divenne sempre più piccola, fino a sparire... 

“Se n'è andata” mormorò Scorpius. Era scottato, semi dissanguato ed esausto, il cuore che gli martellava in gola e le tempie che pulsavano dolorosamente, eppure riuscì comunque a provare sollievo. Accanto a lui, Sal non era messo meglio. 

“Si riformerà tra qualche giorno, ma per allora non potrà più muoversi” disse Sal, tergendosi la fronte e iniziando a guarirli entrambi. “Wow, Scorp” disse poi, sorridendogli apertamente e scompigliandogli i capelli, “ _quello_ sì che era un cazzo di Patronus!” 

Scorpius non ne fu compiaciuto, non ci riusciva. “Parli tanto, poi alla fine hai dato di matto” replicò, in tono di rimprovero. Non poté evitarlo, non quando avevano rischiato la vita, o peggio ancora l'anima, e Sal non aveva fatto che promettergli che sarebbe andato tutto bene e ci avrebbe pensato lui. 

“Già. Sono fortunato ad averti. Ho scelto bene” Sal abbassò la voce, che divenne calda e morbida. Scorpius se ne sentì avvolto, e pian piano tornò a respirare. “Scorp... forse non te l'ho mai detto, o comunque non abbastanza, ma... grazie. Per tutto.” 

Infine, lui ricambiò il sorriso. “Non c'è problema. Ora usciamo da questo schifo di posto.” 

Bruciarono i vestiti e risalirono. Si chiusero alle spalle il bagno della porta delle ragazze e s'inoltrarono nel parco, sfidando il gelo invernale. Era una giornata tagliente, ma luminosa. A Scorpius non sembrò vero di tornare a guardare la luce del sole, gli sembrava di non averla vista per settimane. Erano in preda a un'euforia contagiosa, continuavano a ridere e a toccarsi. 

“Da quanto sai farlo? Il Patronus” volle sapere Sal, guardandolo con palese e completa ammirazione. 

Scorpius arrossì. Finalmente, poteva godersi ogni sua attenzione, di nuovo spensierato e felice, a partire da quel momento fino a – sperava – per sempre. 

“Mi ha insegnato papà” si passò una mano tra i capelli e gonfiò il petto, orgoglioso. “Lui ha sempre fatto in modo che avessi dei ricordi felici. Ha detto che i Mangiamorte non sapevano farli... anche lui emette soltanto un getto di scintille argentee.” Scorpius si perse nei suoi pensieri, e Sal gli prese la mano. 

“Neanch'io so farlo” mormorò, a bassa voce. “Ma non ho mai veramente provato. Una Manticora, però... quella sì, che è una forma interessante. A stento avresti potuto sceglierne uno più potente.” 

“Non si _scelgono_ : sono già dentro di te, che aspettano di uscire” spiegò Scorpius, scuotendo la testa. “Sono curioso di sapere che forma ha il tuo. Perché non proviamo insieme?” 

Sal s'irrigidì. Temeva di non riuscirci, e la sconfitta nella Camera gli bruciava ancora. “Ne ho avuto abbastanza di fare magie. Scusami per prima, non pensavo che Bellatrix mi attaccasse...” 

“Pensavi che attaccasse _me_?” chiese Scorpius, lanciandogli uno sguardo acuto. 

“Ero pronto a reagire per quell'eventualità. È perché non ho la mia bacchetta, capisci...” Sal si torse le mani, affranto. Aveva restituito a Scorpius la sua, e il bastoncino di Ted Tonks gli sembrava più inutile che mai. 

“Sciocchezze. Te ne sei convinto e basta. Un grande mago riesce a incanalare la magia con qualsiasi mezzo, in ogni circostanza” dichiarò Scorpius. 

“Sì” disse Sal, addolcendosi in un altro sorriso e guardandolo con orgoglio. Gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, accarezzandogli la guancia con le ciglia. “Come tu hai appena dimostrato.” 

  
* 

“Quante volte te lo devo dire, Bill? Non ci vado!” Albus gli tirò il cuscino e seppellì la faccia tra le coperte, ma Zabini, con un colpo di bacchetta, lo trascinò giù dal letto. 

“Oh, sì, che ci vai! Adesso ti do una sistemata e, quando avrò finito con te, non ti riconoscerà più neanche Scorpius!” 

“Che c'entra Scorpius, adesso?” Albus si mise sulla difensiva, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

Zabini gli rivolse uno sguardo compassionevole. “Al... qui dentro lo sappiamo tutti, tranne lui.” 

Albus si mise la testa tra le mani, disperato. “Ma che ci vado a fare? Ci va con Sal. Mio fratello... abbiamo litigato...” 

“Scorp non vede l'ora di fare pace, e Sal è un cretino” disse Bill, convinto. “L'ho visto come ti ha guardato, prima... mi dispiace di essere arrivato al momento sbagliato.” 

Scorpius aveva detto che sarebbe andato a prepararsi per il ballo in un posto più appartato, che aveva bisogno di tempo e si doveva incontrare prima con Sal, poi si era accorto che Sebastian era già uscito per incontrare Lorelai, e i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli verdi di Albus. Gli aveva sorriso, raggiante, poi si era ricordato che avevano litigato, e Albus l'aveva visto rabbuiarsi. Scorpius era stato sul punto di dire qualcosa, e lui aveva fatto un passo avanti... quando era entrato Zabini, portando un mucchio di sgargianti abiti da cerimonia stirati di fresco, e Scorpius si era affrettato a uscire. 

“Sal è mio fratello” ribatté Albus, inespressivo. Lasciò che Bill gli prendesse le misure e si sottopose di malavoglia al suo esame. Non ci voleva discutere, e poi era riposante starlo a sentire. 

“Scorp si vestirà di bianco e Sal in nero. Giocano sulla corrispondenza, capisci? Scorp è biondo e luminoso, Sal scuro di nome e di fatto, soprattutto di questi tempi: due stelle Black, la luce e il buio. Opposti e complementari, nonché legati tra loro... Scorpius è andato avanti per un bel po' su questo tema, finché non gli ho detto che stava sparando un mare di cazzate, ma si è messo a ridere. Beh, almeno è tornato di buonumore...” 

“Già” commentò Al, cupo. Se Scorpius era felice, voleva dire che le cose con Sal andavano a gonfie vele, e che decisamente non sentiva la sua mancanza. 

“Su, lo sai che quand'è così non tiene mai il broncio a nessuno! Getterebbe le braccia al collo perfino a Louis... beh, forse no. Tornando alle cose importanti, credo che ti starebbe bene un bel completo blu pavone: camicia bianca, capelli tirati all'indietro, un filo di trucco, per far risaltare quei magnifici occhi che ti ritrovi...” 

“No” disse Albus, categorico. “Fai quello che ti pare, ma non mi trucco.” 

“Neanche per Scorpius?” Bill borbottò, contrariato, ma non insistette. Iniziò a tirare fuori altra roba dal baule, apportando le opportune modifiche. “Sono sempre stato bravo con gli incantesimi di sartoria... questa dovrebbe andarti.” Gli porse una camicia di pizzo, che Al esaminò, scettico. “Non capisco perché ti ostini a nasconderti, Al, hai proprio un bel viso. Se sorridessi un po' e spianassi anche quell'espressione corrucciata che ti ritrovi, come se ce l'avessi col mondo, attireresti tutti i ragazzi, come le mosche col miele...” 

“Io _non voglio_ attirare i ragazzi. I ragazzi neanche mi piacciono. Mi piace Scorpius, che _tra le altre cose_ è un ragazzo” ribadì Albus, puntiglioso. 

“Oh? Come ti pare.” Bill scrollò le spalle, disinteressandosi alla questione. “Non ti do torto, sai, l'ho capito da quando ci hai beccati, che volevi essere al mio posto...” 

“Non con Sal di mezzo.” 

“Non essere esasperante” lo rimbrottò Bill. “Se no con Scorpius non durerai un giorno... ehi, scherzavo, formerete una coppia stupenda. Non guardarmi male, non ti aiuterei, se non lo pensassi...” 

Albus, sempre più convinto di avere un'innata vocazione al martirio, si lasciò acchittare da Bill, poi lo guardò prepararsi a sua volta, senza neanche osare guardarsi. 

“Bene, che te ne pare?” chiese Bill. La veste da mago arancione con bordature dorate, decorata a serpenti e boccini, modellava la sua figura, lasciandogli scoperta la gola. I capelli scuri, lunghi fino alle spalle, gli ricadevano in avanti con eleganza, e i suoi occhi a mandorla erano allungati col _kohl_. Considerando la pelle dorata e la matita che evidenziava le labbra carnose, nonché gli orecchini zannuti laccati in oro a entrambe le orecchie, Albus pensò che l'effetto era decisamente straniante, anche se a suo modo pittoresco. 

“Ma come, non ti sei ancora specchiato?” chiese Bill, prendendolo per il braccio. 

“Preferisco evitare” rispose Albus, temendo il peggio. 

“Quanta ingratitudine!” Bill si finse offeso, poi aprì l'anta del suo armadio personale, in cui aveva installato uno specchio a grandezza naturale. 

Un ragazzo moro e affascinante, rivestito di un attillato, impeccabile completo blu, con un fresco garofano rosso appuntato all'occhiello, ricambiò lo sguardo di Albus. Si portò una mano ai capelli, perplesso, ma Bill lo bloccò. “Non ci provare. Stai benissimo.” 

I capelli neri folti e lucidi, tirati all'indietro, scoprivano la fronte alta e gli zigomi affilati; gli occhi di un verde brillante e acuto risaltavano come gemme, e perfino la sua bocca sembrava in rilievo. Albus distese le labbra generose, che spesso erano strette in una linea dura. Bill gli appianò la ruga di tensione in mezzo alle sopracciglia, sproloquiando sullo stress ingiustificato che portava a un invecchiamento precoce. “Allora?” 

“P-può andare” disse Albus, annuendo serio. 

Bill aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse, e lui gliene fu grato. Non avrebbe sopportato l'ennesima presa in giro, e ancor meno un commento malizioso su Scorpius. La tensione lo stava consumando, non era mai stato a un ballo. 

“Sei proprio bravo” disse Albus, astenendosi dal commentare che Bill, pur avendo azzeccato in pieno il suo stile, a livello personale aveva dei gusti quantomeno discutibili. Eppure, l'uno accanto all'altro, non stridevano come si sarebbe aspettato. 

“L'arancio e il blu sono colori complementari” disse Bill, leggendogli nel pensiero. “Siamo abbinati.”   
“Perché?” chiese Albus, perplesso. 

“Perché ci andiamo insieme, ovvio” disse Bill. Gli si parò davanti e s'inchinò con estrema compostezza. “Posso avere l'onore?” 

“Bill. Sei fuori come un balcone” disse Albus, serissimo. “Io non vengo al ballo con te... anzi, non ballo proprio.” 

“Certo, che stupido pensare di andare a un ballo per ballare! Che vuoi fare, restare a guardare i piccioncini che tubano in pista per tutta la sera?” 

Albus rivolse a Bill uno sguardo agghiacciato. “Ti ringrazio per i tuoi sforzi, ma non vengo...” 

“Eh, no. Se vuoi ringraziarmi, ricambia il favore e vieni con me. Non mi sono preso tutto questo disturbo per niente! Voglio un accompagnatore figo e che balla bene, quindi adesso dammi la mano, cingimi la vita con un fianco e vedi di non farmi sfigurare. Ho una reputazione da mantenere, io!” 

“Serpeverde” mormorò Albus, divertito da tutta quella macchinazione. Massimizzare i risultati con il minimo dell'impegno: Albus, auspicabilmente, si sarebbe fatto notare da Scorpius, Bill avrebbe avuto un accompagnatore, ma forse non ci guadagnava abbastanza... “E tu, Bill, chi vuoi far ingelosire?” chiese, curvando appena le labbra. 

“Dovresti sorridere più spesso” gli consigliò lui. “Ok, te lo dico. Lo conosci, andate allo stesso club d'Incantesimi... il piccolo Riven.” 

“Riven. Uhm” disse Albus, senza sbilanciarsi. 

“Mi puoi dire qualcosa su di lui?” chiese Bill, speranzoso. “È un bocconcino, ha quel non so che d'intrigante... è come un gattino che arruffa il pelo, ma sotto sotto... al diavolo, non riesco a smettere di pensarci... Al, per Merlino, dì qualcosa!” 

Albus sorrise sotto i baffi e lo squadrò dubbioso, valutandoli mentalmente come coppia, poi si decise a toglierlo dall'imbarazzo. “Mi piace Riven. È curioso, ma diffidente. Brillante, però insicuro. Non sa bene chi è e cosa vuole, né cosa fare della sua vita. Le potenzialità ce le ha tutte, e anche lo spirito avventuroso, ma è da prendere con le pinze. Vedi di non saltargli addosso, d'accordo?” 

“Ti sembro il tipo?” Bill sbatté le ciglia, simulando un inesistente candore. “Adesso metti la mano qui... no, più su. Bravo. Fai un passo indietro, e lasciati guidare...” 

“No” disse Albus, fermo. “Se devo ballare, guido io, punto.” 

“E va bene” disse Bill, passandosi il suo braccio intorno alla vita e pestandogli un piede, ovviamente in modo del tutto accidentale. “Sarò la tua dama, ma solo se inviti Scorpius a ballare.” 

* 

Albus aveva le mani gelate, i sudori freddi. Non si sentiva per niente affascinante come si era visto prima, e anche l'idea d'incantare il fiore appuntato all'occhiello, perché restasse sempre fresco e schiudesse i suoi petali, gli parve stupida. Avrebbe voluto strapparselo di dosso e fuggire, ma Bill lo bloccava, la mano sul suo braccio e un sorriso serafico. 

“Eccoli” mormorò, come se ce ne fosse bisogno. 

Scorpius era semplicemente sfolgorante. Indossava un elaborato abito da cerimonia bianco con inserti d'argento, e i capelli d'oro pallido, lasciati sciolti, gli ricadevano fluenti sulla schiena. Gli occhi grigi e luminosi e la pelle bianca, diafana alla luce di migliaia di candele, sembravano brillare di luce propria. La testa alta e il naso all'insù leggermente appuntito, dava il braccio a Sal, orgoglioso, che lo stringeva possessivo. Il fratello era vestito di nero, anche lui in un completo babbano simile a quello di Albus, ma i risvolti erano scarlatti; il pallore della pelle e le dita lunghe, simili a pallidi ragni, risultavano quasi spettrali. Albus pensò che somigliava vagamente a un vampiro, eppure non poté biasimare tutte le paia d'occhi che si voltarono a guardarlo. I capelli folti e naturalmente ondulati di Sal, più scuri della notte, catturavano la luce e sembravano ingoiarla, e il suo viso fatto di contrasti, dagli spigoli duri, ma dagli occhi grandi e le labbra morbide, spiccava tra una miriade di altri visi più comuni. Bill piantò Al di punto in bianco, sbracciandosi per salutare Riven. Lui rimase al centro della sala proprio quando attaccò la musica. Un lento introduttivo e romantico, che attirò le prime coppie sulla pista. Albus la attraversò di corsa, sperando di raggiungere il tavolo delle bibite... 

“ _Al?”_   
Si ritrovò Scorpius davanti. Aveva distanziato Sal, che ancora non era sceso in pista e li guardava, contrariato. Albus gli sorrise. Scorpius non era più un ragazzo abbagliante e irraggiungibile. Era solo l'amico che conosceva da una vita, che strabuzzava comicamente gli occhi. “Che cosa... come... stai _benissimo!_ ” 

“Grazie. Anche tu.” Albus aveva la gola secca, non si aspettava una reazione simile. Ringraziando mentalmente Bill e pensando alla promessa che gli aveva estorto, lo guardò negli occhi e gli porse la mano. “Vuoi ballare con me?” 

Scorpius batté le palpebre e guardò la mano che gli porgeva, esitando appena. Gli avrebbe detto di no, sarebbe finito tutto... sì, ora si sarebbe girato a guardare Sal, scaricandolo proprio come meritava... 

“Certo.” Scorpius ricambiò il sorriso, i meravigliosi occhi grigi che andavano dal viso di Albus, alla camicia candida che Bill gli aveva lasciato semiaperta, per poi scendere e risalire di nuovo lungo il corpo fasciato dal completo, poi gli prese la mano. 

Albus espirò profondamente e intrecciò le dita alle sue, facendogli scivolare l'altro braccio intorno alla vita. Era così semplice e naturale, non poteva credere di aver avuto tanta paura di chiederglielo. In quel momento intercettò lo sguardo di Sal, che lo stava fulminando. Lo notò anche Scorpius, che gli rivolse un cenno della testa e un sorriso, che non sembrarono acquietarlo. Lui, però, non se ne accorse, concentrato sulla danza e su Albus. 

“Non pensavo che saresti venuto” disse, piano. 

Scorpius ballava talmente bene, che Albus non faceva il minimo sforzo a condurlo. Ne assecondava i movimenti, bastava semplicemente seguirlo e farlo andare dove voleva. In quel momento Bill, strettamente avvinghiato a una ragazza dai capelli rossi, li salutò allegramente. 

“Dopo lo rivoglio, Scorp! Guarda, che sono geloso!” 

“Sei venuto con _lui?_ ” Scorpius quasi gridò, gettandosi i lunghi capelli all'indietro. 

“Sì, perché?” Albus cercò di mantenere un tono normale, ma stringere tra le braccia Scorpius, muoversi e fare conversazione nello stesso momento era decisamente troppo per lui. 

“Oh! Allora è Bill.” Scorpius abbassò gli occhi, arrossendo. 

“C-come?” Gli alzò il braccio, e Albus lo guardò compiere un'aggraziata giravolta. Lo strinse un po' più stretto, e Scorpius lo lasciò fare. Forse non l'aveva notato... 

“Bill. È lui, che ti piace” disse Scorpius, le labbra che quasi gli sfioravano il mento. 

“C-cosa?” Albus, gli ingranaggi del cervello ormai irrimediabilmente compromessi, ci mise un po' a capire a cosa si riferisse. Ricordò la loro conversazione nel bagno dei prefetti, in cui aveva detto a Scorpius che gli piaceva un ragazzo, che l'avrebbe saputo al momento giusto... 

“Sono contento per voi” continuò, in tono casuale, e Albus si senti sprofondare. 

“No” disse poi, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. “Non è lui.” Gli mise una mano sulla schiena e lo guardò negli occhi. 

“Allora perché...?” 

“Anche a lui piace un altro” disse Albus. Non poteva fingere con Scorpius, e lui glielo lesse negli occhi. 

“Al... dimmi il tuo segreto.” Scorpius sollevò lo sguardo, le labbra che si posavano sulla sua guancia. “Per favore.” 

“Il mio segreto, Scorp? È questo che ti ha detto Salazar?” 

“So che ne hai uno.” 

“E tu, quanti ne hai?” 

“Non litighiamo” lo implorò Scorpius. “È così triste starti lontano. Per favore...” 

“Strano, perché a me con Sal sembri molto felice.” Albus non poté trattenere la rabbia e l'amarezza nella voce. 

“E tu, perché non sei felice per me?” Scorpius s'irrigidì e si allontanò appena da lui. Sal gli veniva incontro, deciso ad avere il prossimo ballo. 

“Se è davvero quello che vuoi, lo sarò” promise Albus. Si staccò il fiore dall'occhiello e lo infilò con cura nell'asola della veste di Scorpius. 

Lui gli sorrise, sfiorando i petali che si muovevano, freschi al tatto... poi Sal lo reclamò, sfilandoglielo letteralmente dalle braccia. “Ti ho concesso il primo ballo col mio ragazzo, Al. Non l'avrei fatto, se non fossi mio fratello” disse, incatenandolo con lo sguardo. 

“L'ho chiesto a Scorpius, è stato lui a concedermelo. O pensi che non sappia decidere per sé?” rispose Albus, tornando impassibile e sfidandolo, finché non fu Sal ad abbassare gli occhi. “Passa una buona serata, Scorp. Buonanotte” disse, con dolcezza. Gli parve di scorgere un rimpianto negli occhi di Scorpius, quando andò via. 

  
“Al! Ma sei finocchio?” James lo guardava con la mascella sgranata, vacuo. 

Albus rimise lentamente a fuoco. Ora che Scorpius se n'era andato, tornò a sentirsi oppresso. Era circondato da coppie di ballerini. Intorno a lui, la luce, il rumore di chiacchiere e piatti e la musica più veloce e stridente, probabilmente un pezzo delle Sorelle Stravagarie. Alzò le spalle, noncurante. 

“Se anche fosse?” 

“È colpa di quel Malfoy, vi rincretinisce tutti. Avrei pure capito Salazar, ma tu...” 

“Qualche problema?” chiese Albus, freddamente. “Dorea ha il naso storto, è una gran pettegola ed è anche tua zia, ma non mi sono mai lamentato di lei.” 

“Non è questo il punto...” James richiuse la bocca, a corto di parole. 

Louis li scrutava, torvo, puntando in lontananza Sal che ballava con Scorpius. 

“Louis ha chiesto a Sal di ballare, e lui l'ha bidonato.” Dorea li raggiunse, ridacchiando. “Ed è anche venuto da solo, che spreco...” 

“Visto?” commentò Albus, lanciando un'occhiata complice a James, che circondò la vita della ragazza e gli sorrise. 

“Come ti pare, Al. Ma un _Malfoy_...” James trascinò in pista Dorea, disgustato. 

Qualche testa più avanti, Bill stava flirtando con Riven. La sua accompagnatrice, una ragazzina minuscola, si dileguò, spaventata. Bill gli fece l'occhiolino, e Albus gli rivolse un'occhiata ammonitrice. 

“Ciao, Al!” Una voce musicale e femminile, impastata dall'alcool, lo salutò amichevolmente. Era Rose, una delle poche ad aver omaggiato la tradizione natalizia, vestendosi di un lungo, svasato abito rosso. Estella, la mano sul suo braccio, indossava un completo nero e verde dal taglio maschile; anche loro si avvicinavano alla pista da ballo. Anche lei lo salutò amichevolmente; per i suoi standard, con Albus era sempre andata d'accordo. 

I ragazzi si spostarono, travolti dall'uragano Lorelai che, scatenata, trascinava in pista Sebastian. 

“Siete venute insieme?” chiese Albus. Sorrise a entrambe, incoraggiante, notando che effettivamente erano l'unica coppia di ragazze della sala. 

“Oh, è uno scherzo” minimizzò Rose, con un cenno della mano. Rise, mostrando i denti candidi. “Non volevo andare con Louis, che si sta ancora macerando nel dolore, sai... vuole perdonare Sal, gli ha pure chiesto di ballare e gli ha dato picche, lo stronzo. Bene, se a lui piace farsi mettere sotto i piedi...”   
“Rose” la ammonì Estella, con uno sguardo malinconico. “Scusa, Al, ha bevuto troppo.” 

“Vuoi che ti aiuti...” 

“No, ci penso io, grazie.” Estella la abbracciò e le accarezzò i capelli biondi, raccolti in una complicata acconciatura tutta boccoli. Alcune ciocche si erano liberate, incorniciandole il viso arrossato. 

“Credo che dovremo parlare, io e te... dopo le vacanze” disse Albus, con un'occhiata penetrante. Aveva l'impressione che Estella gli nascondesse qualcosa, soprattutto da quando l'aveva vista salutare affettuosamente Scorpius. 

“Già, lo penso anch'io.” Si scambiarono uno sguardo di muta comprensione, Estella sostenendo Rose, Albus sbirciando Scorpius, abbracciato stretto a Sal. 

“Buonanotte, ragazze” disse Al. Per lui la festa era finita da un pezzo. Almeno, Scorpius portava ancora il suo fiore. 

Rose smaniava per andare a ballare, ed Estella si arrese. La compagna barcollava e, nello sforzo di sostenerla, Estella sbagliava metà dei passi. Le sistemò la scollatura del vestito, scesa a livelli più che pericolosi. Non c'era bisogno che si rendesse ridicola davanti a tutti... mentre per lei, ormai, non era più un problema. Accanto a loro, Hugo volteggiava con la piccola Lily, i capelli rossi intrecciati di fiori bianchi e il viso cosparso di lentiggini. 

“Non devi star male per Sal, Rosie. Anche Louis se la caverà.” 

“E chi ci sta male? Ci stiamo divertendo _così tanto!_ ” Rose rise di nuovo, e la sua bellezza, solare e appena un po' sciupata, fermò il cuore di Estella. “Che idea fantastica hai avuto, Stellina! Ci guardano tutti, vero?” 

Rose volteggiò, delicata come una ballerina, ed Estella la riprese per telepatia. Sospirò e intrecciò le dita ai suoi capelli morbidi, aspirando il profumo di erbe e fiori della sua pelle. 

“Per me non è affatto un gioco, sai” mormorò, sicura che non l'avesse sentita. 

* 

  
“Sal... smettila...” 

“Dammi un bacio.” Sal cercava di catturargli le labbra, ma Scorpius si ritraeva, permettendogli soltanto quei lievi sfioramenti, che lo stavano facendo impazzire. 

“Prima balli con Albus senza neanche chiedermelo, adesso non vuoi neanche un bacio” disse Sal, spazientito, le mani che vagavano più giù della sua schiena. 

“Non fare così... ci guardano tutti.” 

“E da quando è un problema?” Sal aveva bevuto un po', ma non molto. Più che altro, era intossicato da Scorpius. Non era mai stato tanto bello, e vederlo con Albus l'aveva reso di una gelosia senza precedenti. Glielo disse. 

“È un amico... era la prima volta che ballava con un ragazzo.” 

“E ha scelto te, fra tutti. Le coincidenze.” Sal gli pose una mano sulla nuca, riuscendo infine a imprimergli un bacio. 

“Gli piace un altro...” 

“Ha detto così, eh? Vieni qui.” 

“Sal... ci sono i professori... nessuno sta facendo così!” 

Sal si guardò intorno e si accorse che era vero. Le altre coppie ballavano, alcune abbarbicate l'una all'altra, ma non si scambiavano effusioni. Anche i professori ballavano: la Mc Granitt con Flitwick, Luna Scamander con Neville Longbottom e Hagrid con Madame Maxime, che era venuta dalla Francia per l'occasione. Sal non teneva particolarmente ad attirare l'attenzione su di loro, non quando, già prima della fine del quadrimestre, aveva quasi esaurito il tetto massimo delle assenze, ed era rimasto così indietro con i compiti che aveva ricevuto esercizi aggiuntivi in Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi e Pozioni. A volte tendeva a dimenticarsi che frequentava una scuola di magia. 

“D'accordo. Allora andiamo da qualche altra parte” bisbigliò Sal, seducente. 

“In giardino?” 

“Decidi tu.” Sal gli pettinò i capelli lunghi con le dita, portandosi una sua ciocca alle labbra. “Dov'è che vuoi farlo?” 

“Cosa?” Scorpius sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Gli girava la testa, aveva ballato tutta la sera senza fermarsi un attimo. “L-lei se n'è andata...” 

“Esatto, lei se n'è andata per sempre. Non ci darà mai più fastidio, e io ti avevo promesso che avremmo festeggiato alla grande. Siamo liberi, finalmente...” 

“V-vuoi dire... adesso?” Scorpius tremava. Aveva sognato tante volte quel momento, eppure, ora che era arrivato, si sentiva strano, come se non fosse pronto. 

“Non dirmi di no” lo pregò Salazar, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. “Dove vuoi, come vuoi, ma facciamo l'amore...” 

Scorpius, le gambe che gli tremavano, sorrise rapito, sciogliendosi nel suo abbraccio. “Quando mai ti ho detto di no?” bisbigliò, posando le labbra sulle sue. 

  
“Tutto bene? Stai comodo?” gli chiese Sal, sorridendo. “Hai avuto una bella idea.” 

“Sì... mi piace” disse Scorpius, assente. Non voleva stare col pensiero di venire scoperto, e c'erano ben pochi posti disponibili, in cui non aveva altri ricordi. Il dormitorio di Serpeverde: Albus e Bill. La Camera: Bellatrix. La Stamberga Strillante: cupa e squallida, e decisamente troppo lontana... l'unica alternativa era la borsa di Sal, che il ragazzo aveva ricreato sul modello della Stanza delle Necessità, distrutta anni prima. Il letto verde e argento era spazioso, il pavimento di legno riscaldato e la stanza illuminata magicamente. Fuori dalla finestra nevicava, un'illusione provocata da Sal. Scorpius guardò i fiocchi posarsi e turbinare leggeri, in silenzio. Si era seduto su una poltrona imbottita, mentre Sal Appellava qualcosa da bere. “Cosa prendi? Idromele? Whiskey Incendiario?” 

“No... niente” disse Scorpius, nervoso. “Non dovresti bere neanche tu.” 

“Perché?” chiese lui, perplesso. 

“Hai già bevuto prima. Se ti ubriachi, poi non... non riesci a...” Scorpius s'interruppe, paonazzo, e Sal gli saltò addosso. Lo baciò senza lasciargli respiro e gli artigliò i fianchi, spingendolo ruvidamente sul letto. Gli aprì la bocca, stuzzicandogli la lingua con la propria, e gli inserì un ginocchio tra le cosce, facendogliele aprirle. Le sue mani vagavano sul corpo dell'altro, bramose, prepotenti...   
“Sal... piano!” Scorpius si scollò dalle sue labbra, gli affondò la testa sul collo e lo morse. Cercò di spostarlo, inutilmente. 

“E così non ci riesco, uhm?” lo prese in giro Sal. 

“Era solo un consiglio!” La voce gli uscì soffocata, e Sal si sollevò appena per guardarlo meglio, ancora sopra di lui. Quella posizione era fantastica, non aveva affatto intenzione di muoversi. 

“Sì, perché tu sei _così_ esperto, vero?” 

Scorpius girò la testa, ferito. 

“Ehi. Non fare così, mi fa piacere... essere il primo per te. Sono il primo?” 

“Lo sai” mormorò lui, ancora un po' offeso. 

“Farò piano” promise Sal. “Conosco un incantesimo, quando Lou... quando me l'hanno fatto, non ho sentito nulla...” 

“No” disse Scorpius. La presenza invisibile di Louis s'insinuò tra loro, sgradita. “Io voglio sentire tutto.” 

“Sentirai solo il piacere, piccolo. Nessun dolore.” 

“Voglio entrambi. Voglio tutto quanto.” Scorpius si sporse a baciarlo, gli occhi grigi scuriti dal desiderio. Aprì la bocca, le loro lingue s'incontrarono... 

“Scorp... su, non fare il bambino.” 

“Lo so che anche tu... ti piacerà di più, così.” 

“Non sai quello che stai dicendo...” 

“No?” Scorpius ondeggiò i fianchi, e Sal si sfregò contro di lui, scariche di adrenalina che s'irradiavano a tutto il suo corpo. Si chiese vagamente perché fossero ancora vestiti. 

“Per favore, Scorp. Non voglio farti male, voglio che sia piacevole per te...” 

“Se lo è per te, lo sarà anche per me.” 

“Non funziona proprio così...” 

“Niente magia. Niente bacchette. Per favore, per una volta... solo noi. Avevi detto che potevo decidere io.” 

“E va bene.” Sal cedette, non resisteva più alla promessa di quel corpo sotto di lui. Scorpius lo guardava così fiducioso, così pieno di desiderio, e Sal, pur sapendo che non era affatto una buona idea lasciarlo decidere in quel frangente, si ritrovò a concordare: era proprio quello che voleva, prenderlo al più presto, senza magia né preparativi non necessari. 

Non era davvero una concessione che stava facendo a lui. Non ci mise molto ad assecondare la sua richiesta, quando già il sangue gli ribolliva e il membro gli pulsava per l'anticipazione. Chiedere a Scorpius come lo voleva lui era esattamente chiedere a Sal quello che preferiva, senza remore né limiti. Sal avrebbe dovuto saperlo, che avrebbe messo i suoi desideri prima dei propri, che niente l'avrebbe reso più felice. 

  
“Non ti merito” mormorò, baciandolo con fervore. “Non so come ho fatto a resistere...” 

Scorpius era nudo sotto di lui, le gambe aperte e un cuscino sotto lo stomaco. Sal l'aveva preparato con le dita e la lingua, continuando a baciarlo, e Scorpius gemeva, ormai ridotto a un fascio di nervi, la pelle che prendeva fuoco sotto il suo tocco. 

“Sal...” 

Iniziò a entrare in lui, cauto. Era ancora talmente stretto... tutto quel calore, e l'arrendevolezza di Scorpius, che sollevò il bacino per venirgli incontro, lo mandarono fuori di testa. Spinse con violenza, incapace di controllarsi. 

“Oh, cazzo, dovevo scoparti prima... molto prima...” 

“Sal... piano!” 

Scorpius gridò di dolore, le mani di Sal andarono al suo viso contratto per la tensione. Stringeva i denti, gli occhi che lacrimavano. 

“Sì, scusa... scusa. Farò più piano.” 

Sal lo accarezzò, i polpastrelli che gli lasciavano scie delicate lungo tutto il corpo. Voleva risvegliarlo, coinvolgerlo, e le sue dita si chiusero sul pene di Scorpius, schiacciato dal cuscino. 

“Vuoi girarti?” Sal gli posò un bacio sulla spalla, l'altra mano che gli accarezzava i capelli sudati e appiccicati al viso. Era difficile pensare ad altro che non fosse il proprio pene, conficcato per metà dentro di lui. 

“No... continua.” Scorpius allargò le gambe, più rilassato, e Sal scivolò un po' più a fondo. 

Il ragazzo sospirò, abbandonandosi a lui e voltandosi a cercare un bacio. Sal lo assecondò, ormai fuori di sé. “Posso muovermi?” 

Interpretò il mugolio indistinto di Scorpius come un assenso, e iniziò a spingere. Era divino, provare tutto quel potere, avere il controllo totale di quel corpo così fragile e disponibile, la fessura che si spalancava per lui e la schiena che aderiva al suo petto. Scorpius urlava. Sal incontrò una resistenza, ma affondò ancora in lui, con forza. Sentì qualcosa rompersi... ma non poteva fermarsi. Vedeva rosso, e l'orgasmo lo travolse prima che se ne accorgesse, il piacere inebriante, totalizzante... conficcò le unghie sul petto di Scorpius, tenendolo con entrambe le mani perché non gli sfuggisse, perché lo _sentisse_... e perse conoscenza. 

_Grindelwald affondava dentro di lui, annegando nel piacere, senza preoccuparsi di fargli male. Esisteva solo quello: se stesso, i suoi desideri, il suo cazzo, e quel ragazzino era solo un pezzo di carne più appetitoso di altri, su cui sfogare i propri istinti. Da piegare e dominare, per soddisfare il proprio ego e controllare finalmente qualcosa, vincere..._

Sal sbarrò gli occhi e rinvenne. Era ancora sopra a Scorpius, non riusciva a muoversi. Erano entrambi sudati e appiccicosi. Sentì il bisogno impellente di alzarsi e farsi una doccia, stare da solo e riflettere... 

“Lo rifacciamo?” 

Scorpius si voltò a guardarlo, inclinando la testa a un'angolazione scomoda. 

“Ti ho fatto male... mi dispiace” disse Sal, senza realmente sentirlo. 

“Passerà. Ti è piaciuto?” 

Sal avrebbe voluto ridere. Se l'era scopato a sangue, e Scorpius ancora si preoccupava per quello che provava lui. 

“Tanto... troppo” ammise, la voce roca. 

Scorpius sorrise, stanco ma soddisfatto. 

“Più... delle altre volte?” 

“Questa è la prima volta che lo faccio così. E sì, è stata l'esperienza più bella e appagante della mia vita. Non voglio più uscire da qui.” 

Scorpius gli sorrise, raggiante, e si sporse a baciarlo. Sal, le parole e il corpo che si staccavano di nuovo dal cervello, sentì il desiderio risvegliarsi. Ne voleva ancora, si chiese se ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza... s'impose di respirare e si mosse, ma Scorpius si avvinghiò a lui e rotolarono entrambi su un fianco, ancora abbracciati. 

“Non farlo” lo pregò Scorpius. 

“Cosa?”   
“Non te ne andare. Prendimi ancora... stavolta non mi farà male. Non me ne hai fatto neanche prima...”   
“Bugiardo” disse Sal, con tenerezza. Gli accarezzò i glutei con le dita, il membro ancora premuto contro la sua coscia. Scivolò facilmente nella sua apertura, allargandolo, esplorando... 

“Stavolta farò piano. Solo piacere per te...” 

“Sal... sì... ancora!” 

Scorpius si contorse, quando Sal trovò il suo punto più sensibile. Lo sostenne, temendo che svenisse di nuovo, poi sprofondò in lui ancora una volta, i movimenti più lenti e controllati. I gemiti di Scorpius dettavano il suo ritmo, era ancora più bello farlo godere così e accompagnarlo nell'orgasmo. Non voleva perdersi neanche un attimo di quello spettacolo... 

“Non si può” mormorò Sal, esausto. 

Rotolò da un lato e lo attirò a sé con un braccio, il respiro ancora affannoso e il cuore in gola. 

“Cosa?”   
“Vivere così. Come fa la gente normale... ah, non ha te nel letto.” 

“No... solo tu...” Scorpius delirava a occhi chiusi, non accennava a muoversi. 

“Dobbiamo alzarci” disse Sal. Voleva controllare quanto sangue aveva perso Scorpius, si preoccupava che stesse ancora male. 

“No... non te ne andare...” Scorpius sporse le braccia a trattenerlo, e Sal lo abbracciò, lasciando che gli baciasse il collo. Le sue mani gli toccarono pigramente i fianchi, grato per la libertà di toccarlo dappertutto, finalmente... 

“Non me ne vado, voglio soltanto...” 

“Aspetta.” Scorpius lo trattenne ancora e si tirò su con uno sforzo, finendo sopra di lui. Sal lo abbracciò e il ragazzo lo baciò a lungo, la lingua che gli accarezzava le labbra e le dita che giocavano con i suoi capezzoli, l'altra mano che saliva a pettinargli i capelli.   
“Sei così dolce” mormorò Sal, interrompendo il bacio a malincuore. 

“Ti amo” Scorpius se lo lasciò sfuggire, poi si morse le labbra. Sal si raggelò all'istante. Si sfilò da lui bruscamente e si alzò, in silenzio. 

“Scusa... non devi dire niente...” Scorpius lo guardava a occhi sbarrati, terrorizzato dalla sua reazione. 

“Non scusarti.” Sal, distratto, si fissò sulla macchia scarlatta che si allargava per metà del materasso. 

“Mi è uscito così... non volevo... fingi di non aver sentito, va bene? Ti prego...” 

Scorpius cercava invano di trattenere i singhiozzi, la freddezza di Sal lo stava uccidendo. 

“Shh. Va bene, non preoccuparti. Ora spostati, fammi vedere.” Sal fissò il sangue ormai scuro e rappreso. Forse Scorpius aveva bisogno di una pozione, doveva stare molto più male di quanto diceva. 

“Posso pulire...” Scorpius si asciugò il naso, mortificato. Pensava che Sal fosse infastidito alla vista di altro sangue. 

“No, riposati. Accidenti, lo sapevo, di averti fatto male... avresti dovuto dirmelo.” 

“Puoi conservarla, se vuoi” disse lui, cercando in tutti i modi di rendersi utile. 

“Perché dovrei voler _conservare_ una macchia di sangue? Come trofeo, per averti preso la verginità?”   
“No” Scorpius si spostò al bordo più lontano del letto con un lungo gemito, rannicchiando le ginocchia al petto. “Nei matrimoni tra Purosangue, la prima notte rafforza il legame magico della coppia, che unisce la magia sessuale a quella del sangue. Le famiglie più antiche hanno i loro rituali per invocarle entrambe, sviluppando il massimo del potere e riversandolo sui due sposi... non c'è magia che possa competere con questa triade. È per questo che i maghi Purosangue si sposano sempre tra loro, e che nei tempi antichi conservavano le lenzuola della prima notte. Alcuni le esponevano in pubblico... l'ho letto su _Nobiltà di natura: Genealogia magica_. Credo che anche i Ministri Silente e Grindelwald abbiano usato una variante dell'incantesimo per il loro matrimonio, per questo il loro ministero è tanto lungo e potente...” 

“Stai suggerendo che ci sposiamo, Scorp?” chiese Sal, con un sorriso ironico. 

Lui avvampò, ancora imbarazzato. Le parole gli uscivano sempre più in fretta, come se non se ne rendesse conto. Era esausto, fisicamente ed emotivamente provato, e Sal non stava facendo niente per consolarlo. “Potrebbe esserti utile un incantesimo per sbloccare la tua magia, visto che hai problemi con la tua bacchetta...” 

“Potrebbe, sì. Come si fa?” Sal, di nuovo interessato, si rivolse a lui con gentilezza. 

Scorpius mormorò qualcosa sul fatto che fossero necessari i loro fluidi mischiati per attingere alla forza di quella magia, borbottò una formula e si assopì, la bocca spalancata e gli arti di piombo. Sal lo scosse per chidergli ulteriori dettagli, ma Scorpius si era addormentato, i segni delle lacrime ancora visibili sulle guance. Sal notò dei lividi violacei sulla schiena e sulle braccia, lì dove aveva premuto, quando era entrato in lui per la prima volta. 

“Faccio davvero schifo” dichiarò a se stesso, disgustato. 

Puntò la bacchetta sulla macchia insanguinata, notando anche quella più chiara e vischiosa del proprio sperma, e pronunciò la formula, sperando di averla capita bene. Probabilmente non era mai sceso tanto in basso... 

* 

“Benvenuto, figlio” disse Tom Riddle. “Finalmente ci rivediamo.” 

Sal si accorse di essere a terra e si alzò, barcollando. Si trovavano in una dimensione di tenebra, fiocchi neri come l'ebano vorticavano intorno a loro. Suo padre conservava lo stesso aspetto che aveva prima di morire: un giovane sui venticinque anni, gli occhi neri che emanavano bagliori rossastri. Era molto bello, ma Sal notò che non si somigliavano quanto aveva temuto. 

“No, hai preso da tua madre. Nel tuo viso non c'è un solo tratto che non sia Purosangue” disse Tom, compiaciuto. “Allora, pensavi di tenermi incatenato ancora a lungo? Sai che non riuscirai mai a liberarti di me, non quando io _sono_ te...” 

I dettagli di quel mondo si definivano man mano che parlavano, e Sal notò che Tom indossava una semplice veste nera; era alto, ma più magro di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. 

“Non è vero. È un'allucinazione, ho fatto un incantesimo...” 

“Sì, hai invocato un'antica magia oscura che ti mette in contatto con le radici della tua magia... ovvero, la mia.” Tom arricciò le labbra in un sorriso freddo, totalmente privo di empatia. “Sono impressionato, devo dire. Il modo in cui hai raggirato Grindelwald, e poi hai usato il ragazzo Malfoy...”   
“Non l'ho usato” lo interruppe Sal, stringendo i pugni. Tacque immediatamente, una scossa di puro dolore si propagò nella sua schiena. Sal sentì come se tutte le ossa si fossero trasformate in coltelli. 

“No? Manipolarlo perché ti aiutasse con la cara Bellatrix, blandirlo con tutte quelle promesse, rigirartelo con il sesso... forse anche con qualche briciolo d'affetto? È per questo che hai aspettato tanto, prima di prendertelo? Ha fatto quello che doveva, ma ora non ti è più utile... i miei complimenti, io stesso non avrei saputo fare di meglio.” 

“Non è vero... ti sbagli” mormorò Sal, ma neanche lui ne era così convinto. 

“Sei nella schiera dei potenti, mio Salazar Luxifer. Come me... come Grindelwald, non hai paura di usare il potere. Se vuoi sconfiggerlo, ti servirà il mio aiuto... accetta la mano che tuo padre ti porge. Non te la offrirò una seconda volta.” 

Tom gli tese la mano dalle dita lunghe e spettrali, identica alla sua. 

“No...” Sal si ritrasse, inorridito. “Tu non sarai mai mio padre. Harry Potter è mio padre. Per tutta la vita ti ho contrastato, ho cercato di non farti uscire... tornerai dentro, non ti vedrò mai più, perché tu non esisti...” 

“Non esisto? _Io_ non esisto? Oh, mio povero, sciocco erede... sei tu che non esisti. Non senza di me.” 

_La risata gelida e beffarda di Tom, che non conteneva neanche una nota di divertimento, lo accompagnò per tutta la visione. C'era lui, Tom Riddle, e c'era Bellatrix, nuda sotto la veste scura. I Mangiamorte declamavano una litania demoniaca, che raggiunse un lento crescendo. Sal non aveva un corpo, eppure si sentì rabbrividire. Era quello il male, il male puro, quello di cui per tutta la vita aveva negato l'esistenza. Tom Riddle depose Bellatrix sulla lapide del padre e dei nonni che aveva ucciso, le sollevò la veste e la penetrò con urgenza._

“ _Sei mia. E nostro figlio non sarà mai tuo, perché lui è me.”_

_Lo sentì mormorare, e Sal fu sbalzato via. Era dentro Tom, che riversava il suo seme in Bellatrix, ed_ era _Tom, che lo tirava fuori dal suo grembo straziato, in preda al disgusto, ma a un equivocabile, malcelato orgoglio..._

“ _Vedi, la bellezza di quest'antico rituale supera qualsiasi Horcrux. L'Horcrux è un contenitore per un pezzo di anima, che si stacca da te dopo aver compiuto un deliberato, volontario omicidio... quello che sei tu, invece, mio Salazar Luxifer, è semplicemente un involucro vuoto, che protegge la mia anima forte e intatta. I miei ricordi... i miei poteri... non sei tu che li tieni a bada, Salazar. Sono io, Voldemort, che ti permetto di esistere e di custodirmi... e prima o poi, bada bene, smetterai di resistermi. Attingerai ai miei poteri, e prenderò il controllo... solo allora sarai davvero te stesso. Questo simulacro di coscienza che hai sviluppato contro di me è così fragile... così falso, e inizia poco a poco a sfaldarsi... non lo senti? Liberami e accoglimi, figlio, e finalmente vivrai davvero...”_

Rivide Tom Riddle, la sua mano si sollevò a toccargli la fronte. I contorni del suo corpo tremolarono, come se Sal stesse guardando una trasmissione disturbata. 

“Non è vero... tu sei un'allucinazione, e Bellatrix se n'è andata. La mia vita è solo mia...” 

Di nuovo quella risata fredda, stavolta velata da scherno e disprezzo. Un attimo, e Tom Riddle si protese verso il suo cuore. Sal fece per allontanarlo, mulinando le braccia... e Tom, guardandolo negli occhi neri come i suoi, entrò in lui, le labbra ancora piegate in quel crudele sorriso. 

Quando rinvenne, stringeva ancora il lenzuolo macchiato. La bacchetta era caduta ai suoi piedi, e lui si accasciò a terra, scosso dai brividi e dalla nausea, poi vomitò anche l'anima. Si rialzò debolmente e si paralizzò: Scorpius era ancora nel letto, addormentato. Così bello e innocente, con le ciglia lunghe e bionde che gli sfioravano le guance. Lo amava, e Sal lo aveva distrutto pezzo per pezzo. Sperò di essere ancora in tempo, che potesse ancora salvarsi. Pronunciò un incantesimo e incenerì la macchia; la bruciatura nera si estese per metà del letto, liberando qualche scintilla. Sal se ne sorprese, assente: la sua magia era davvero più forte. Scorpius accennava a svegliarsi: sbatté le palpebre e si stiracchiò languidamente, ma Sal non poteva né voleva affrontarlo in quel momento. 

“Dormi ancora, Scorp” bisbigliò. Un colpo di bacchetta, e il ragazzo si riaddormentò profondamente, stringendo il cuscino. “Mi dispiace... mi dispiace così tanto.” 

* 

  
Louis imprecò. Sal non si trovava da nessuna parte. Non solo l'aveva rifiutato di nuovo davanti a tutti, ma non era neanche tornato per la notte. Avrebbero dovuto partire per le vacanze più tardi, quel giorno, ma Louis non aveva ancora fatto i bagagli. La borsa di Sal giaceva abbandonata sulla sedia, e Louis si maledì mentalmente. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima. Sal doveva essere lì dentro... 

La scena che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi lo bloccò per alcuni istanti. La vista appannata dal fumo, Louis tossì, poi si lanciò in avanti. Le fiamme si levavano alte, consumando un letto sfatto... in cui c'era Scorpius, profondamente addormentato. Presto il fuoco lo avrebbe raggiunto, anzi, la sua pelle doveva già scottare... possibile che non si svegliasse? Louis trasformò in fretta le fiamme in ghiaccio, ora simili a strane decorazioni natalizie. Scorpius rabbrividì e lui lo scrollò, ma non accennava a svegliarsi. Sembrava che fosse immerso in un sonno incantato e, come se non bastasse, era completamente nudo. 

“Malfoy? Scorpius! Svegliati... dov'è Sal?” Lo girò con delicatezza, e si accorse che lividi e graffi gli deturpavano la schiena, lo stomaco e il collo. 

“Oh, ma che cazzo!” Louis lo sollevò di peso e uscì dalla borsa, adagiandolo sul suo letto. 

Mormorò un contro incantesimo, e aspettò. 

“Te l'ho detto, non è come sembra” ripeté Scorpius, testardo. Evitava di guardarlo. Louis poteva capire l'imbarazzo della situazione, anche se si sarebbe aspettato un minimo di gratitudine per avergli salvato la vita. 

“No? Perché sembra proprio che Sal ti abbia stuprato, poi fatto entrare in coma per lasciarti morire in un incendio.” 

“È stato un incidente...” 

“Già, come no. _Tre_ incidenti. Prendi.” Louis gli allungò una pozione che aveva preparato in fretta, aggiungendo un pizzico di menta piperita. “È un ricostituente.” 

Scorpius annuì, avvolto nella sua vestaglia, e bevve, e Louis fu sollevato nel vedere che le sue guance si colorivano leggermente. 

“È stato _davvero_ un incidente. Sal ha perso il controllo, non voleva farmi male.” Scorpius scrollò le spalle, cercando una posizione che non gli causasse dolore. 

“Era la prima volta?” 

“Ma tu i cazzi tuoi, mai?” sbuffò Scorpius, irritato. 

“Oh, cazzo. Mi dispiace... mi dispiace tanto per quello che ho detto...” Louis si prese la testa tra le mani, desolato. “Sono stato un cretino. E Sal...” 

“Sal non ha fatto niente! Gliel'ho detto io, che andava bene, e poi sono cose che succedono.” 

“Non so dove prendi le tue informazioni, ma non mi è mai successo niente del genere con le ragazze con cui sono stato, e neanche con i ragazzi. Non è _normale_ , Scorpius. Né i graffi, né i lividi, né che stessi per bruciare...” 

“Sal voleva lasciarmi dormire, credo.” Scorpius incrociò le braccia, imbronciato. Louis pensò che aveva bisogno di trovare Sal ancora più di lui, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. “Gli ho dato un incantesimo... oh, ma perché l'ho fatto?” Scorpius gemette, disperato. “Non sapevo quello che dicevo...”   
“Indubbiamente” concordò Louis, con una punta di comprensione. “Che tipo d'incantesimo?” 

“Roba da Purosangue, non capiresti.” 

“Perfetto, altra magia oscura.” 

“Non è oscura! È che deve aver funzionato troppo bene, e Sal ha provocato l'incendio non volendo, dopo che se n'è andato...” 

“E dov'è andato, lo sai?” 

“No, altrimenti starei con lui, e non qui con te a farmi fare il terzo grado!” esplose Scorpius, fuori di sé. 

“Sai una cosa, Scorp, volevo spaccare la faccia a Sal, ma da una parte te lo meriti!” gli gridò Louis, scocciato e furioso. 

“Hai ragione, Lou. Avanti, provaci.” Sal entrò nel dormitorio, silenzioso e pallido come un fantasma. 

“Dove sei stato?” chiese Louis, stringendo i pugni e alzandosi a fronteggiarlo. 

“In giro” disse Sal, evasivo. “Allora, vuoi sfidarmi?” 

“Senti, quello che hai fatto a Scorpius...” 

“Non sono cazzi tuoi. Vattene, adesso, devo parlare con il mio ragazzo.” 

“Sal...” 

“Louis. Ti prometto che Scorpius uscirà da questa porta tra cinque minuti, incolume, e poi regoleremo i conti che vuoi.” 

“Sai una cosa? Non ci tengo.” Louis uscì, sbattendo la porta. 

Scorpius guardò Sal con un mezzo sorriso, speranzoso. “Stai bene?” 

“Buffo che tu me lo chieda, quando ti ho fatto male in ogni modo possibile” mormorò Sal, tenendosi lontano da lui. 

“Sal... te l'ho detto, non mi hai fatto male. Andrà bene, non importa. Lo so, che...” 

“Cosa?” chiese Sal. Fece il giro e si mise di fronte a Scorpius, in modo da guardarlo negli occhi. I suoi occhi lampeggiarono, rossi, e il ragazzo arretrò, spaventato. 

“Che non volevi... che tieni a me.” 

“Ti sbagli, Scorpius. Io non ti amo. Non ti amerò mai. Non è neanche un tuo problema, sono io. Sono incapace di amare, altrimenti mi sarei innamorato di te da molto tempo. Non può continuare, e lo sai. Continuerò a ferirti, finché non ci rimetterai la pelle, e io non voglio questo.” 

Scorpius sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Poi, con coraggio, rialzò la testa e tentò ancora di sorridergli. 

“Questo dimostra che ci tieni! Non vuoi farmi del male, quindi mi ami, a tuo modo...” 

“No, non funziona così.” Sal strinse gli occhi, e il suo viso si contorse in una maschera di odio e disgusto; le sue labbra si arricciarono in un sorriso cattivo. “Ti ho usato e ferito, Scorpius. Ho scelto te perché sei mio cugino e vieni da una famiglia di Maghi Oscuri: eri la pedina più debole e sacrificabile, ho pensato che valesse la pena perdere te piuttosto che i miei amici. Ma anche loro non capiscono, anche loro li ho abbandonati. Diventerò potente, senza avere bisogno di nessuno. Sarò solo, Scorpius, a meno che tu non voglia rimanere con me...” 

“Sì...” Scorpius gemette, ancora incapace di rassegnarsi, di accettare quel voltafaccia. “Me l'hai promesso, Sal. Staremo sempre insieme, andrà bene... ti prego, ho fatto quello che volevi...” 

“Sì, e l'hai fatto molto bene. Mi hai aiutato a risolvere delle questioni spinose, e nel frattempo mi hai dato anche molto, molto piacere. Sono pienamente appagato... ti chiedi perché abbia aspettato tanto, prima di portarti a letto? Non volevo che niente interferisse con la faccenda dei Doni, poi con l'incantesimo per Bellatrix... adesso che ho anche goduto del tuo corpo intatto, quale utilità ti rimane? Gli appuntamenti romantici erano una montatura, e anche i baci, le promesse, tutto. Ti ho mentito, Scorpius, anche se ogni tanto potrebbe venirmi voglia della tua bocca, di godere di nuovo del tuo corpo così dolce...” 

“No...” 

Sal vide Scorpius spezzarsi, il suo dolore, il suo tormento. Eppure, non era ancora abbastanza. Doveva essere sicuro che non si avvicinasse più a lui, che non avesse ripensamenti. Si passò una mano sul viso, come a togliersi una maschera... e Scorpius gridò. Sal sollevò la bacchetta, tacitando le sue urla. Sapeva cosa vedeva: Tom Riddle, che lo guardava con disprezzo e gli sorrideva beffardo. 

“Io sono Voldemort. Sono sempre stato Voldemort, e per sempre lo sarò. Mi hai servito bene, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, più di quanto abbia mai fatto il tuo inutile padre. Per dimostrarti la mia riconoscenza, ti metto a parte di questo mio ultimo segreto. Sei l'unico a conoscere ogni cosa... il tuo premio? Ti lascerò vivere, e ricordare... da questo momento, sei ufficialmente esonerato dal mio servizio. Per sempre.” 

Gli occhi di Tom si tinsero di rosso, le pupille verticali divennero scarlatte. 

Scorpius corse via, urlando. 

Non c'era nessuno ad aiutarlo, nessuno ad assistere alla sua disfatta, al suo cieco terrore. La sua vita era appena stata distrutta, l'anima calpestata senza riguardo. Aveva vissuto nell'inganno, e solo allora aprì gli occhi, tornando a respirare. Stava ancora male ed era caduto sul pavimento, le ginocchia a terra. Qualcosa uscì dalla tasca della sua vestaglia. Scorpius lo guardò senza capire. Era un fiore rosso, un garofano. Ancora perfetto, ancora intatto come quando Albus gliel'aveva regalato, con i petali freschi che si arricciavano, aprendosi e chiudendosi nella sua direzione, come a salutarlo. Scorpius lo prese nel palmo, con delicatezza, poi scoppiò a piangere. 


	18. Merry Christmas (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitoli natalizi un po' più distesi. Cercherò di pubblicare due volte a settimana, il GIOVEDI e la DOMENICA.  
> Mancano 14 capitoli alla fine della storia, quindi se rispetto il calendario leggerete la fine tra sette settimane (numero totalmente a caso ^^')

XVIII. Merry Christmas (I) 

Il Rifugio delle Rose non era Villa Conchiglia: non c'erano nasturzi e giunchiglie, che crescevano selvatici sulle colline spazzate dal vento, né le onde del mare che s'infrangevano sulla spiaggia sassosa; il tetto di legno era rustico, e le costruzioni recentemente annesse e stuccate di bianco lo facevano passare per una fattoria, ma Rose lo amava. Era a casa. Gabrielle coltivava personalmente tutte le varietà di rose: canine, gialle, rosa, rosse, bianche, e perfino una tonalità di blu, ottenuta magicamente. Aveva ricavato anche un giardinetto di camelie e un angolo per le ortensie, ma le rose erano le sue preferite. Non crescevano semplicemente in aiuole ben delimitate, ma si spandevano e si arrampicavano dappertutto, come l'edera. I tralci s'intrecciavano alle solide pareti della casa, le spine pungenti che duravano tutto l'anno e i delicati boccioli che resistevano così poco. Gabrielle aveva inventato un incantesimo che li proteggeva dal gelo: guardando bene, si vedeva che erano circondati da un piccolo alone, come se fossero sotto una campana di vetro.   
“La bellezza dev'essere protetta” diceva Gabrielle, con affetto e una punta di malinconia. 

Rose sapeva che le curava per passione: era la sua sfida personale, mantenere intatto qualcosa di fragile, ma che per lei era infinitamente prezioso, come lo erano tutte le cose belle. Iniziò a cadere la neve. Era la prima di quell'anno, leggera e pulita; piacevole al tatto, benché gelida. La ragazza si strinse addosso il parka e ringraziò di aver indossato le galosce e le calze pesanti. La madre le fu accanto e iniziò a lisciarle i capelli, increspati dalla doccia e dai numerosi andirivieni mattutini. 

“È tutto pronto?” chiese Gaby, non con l'aria inquisitoria di una madre, ma con un sorriso dolce e un po' complice. 

La sua mamma era la più giovane di tutte quelle che conosceva: non aveva ancora compiuto trentacinque anni. I pochi anni di maturità l'avevano toccata con grazia, rendendo il suo viso più espressivo. Era apparsa per ben dodici volte di seguito in copertina sul Settimanale dei Maghi, anche quell'anno aveva vinto il premio Sorriso-più-affascinante ed era considerata la donna più bella della sua generazione. Anche Fleur, negli ultimi tempi, era stata oscurata dalla sorella minore, e questo aveva causato una bonaria rivalità tra le due. Rose ricambiò il sorriso, notando per l'ennesima volta quanto si somigliavano: gli stessi occhi azzurro carico, come cieli estivi senza nubi, la pelle fresca facile ad arrossarsi, ma priva di lentiggini, e la cascata di capelli biondi naturalmente ondulati. Gaby conservava ancora una linea snella e una figura dritta, tanto che madre e figlia avrebbero potuto passare per sorelle. Del resto, Gaby era rimasta incinta ad appena diciotto anni, portando un esaltato e terrorizzato Ron a chiedere la sua mano in fretta e furia, un aneddoto che la famiglia Weasley amava riesumare per Natale. 

“Ho dato da mangiare alle galline, il tacchino è nel forno e gli ospiti arriveranno via camino tra un'ora, a intervalli di cinque minuti. Nonna Molly non sta più nella pelle” disse lei, un po' ansiosa al pensiero di un'orda di parenti Weasley che l'avrebbero sommersa di domande. Avrebbe dovuto rientrare e cambiarsi, ma non voleva sciupare la bellezza di quel momento. La neve cadeva più fitta, ma non tanto da provocarle fastidio, ed era raro che le venissero concessi momenti madre-figlia come quelli. “La crema pasticcera è pronta?” 

“Sì. Ho preparato anche la glassa, poi il gelato alla vaniglia, la millefoglie decorata con i fiori di zucchero... e i canditi, ma a Percy non piacciono, vero?” 

“Non importa, c'è da mangiare per un esercito” la tranquillizzò Rose. 

A Gaby piaceva che tutto fosse in ordine, perfetto e curato nel minimo dettaglio. Rifletteva la cura che aveva per la sua casa e i suoi ospiti, e adorava preparare dolci e mangiarli, anche se poi correva a smaltirli nella piccola palestra personale che aveva installato accanto allo studio. 

“Ronnie rientrerà presto” disse, guardando l'orologio. 

Rose sospirò: dopo la fallita carriera di Auror, la collaborazione ai Tiri Vispi e vari cambi d'ufficio nei vari dipartimenti ministeriali, Ron, su consiglio di Ludo Bagman, curava i programmi delle stagioni di Quidditch alla Cooperazione Internazionale per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici. Non aveva mai visto suo padre così entusiasta; sperava soltanto che quella volta durasse. 

“Rose... so che non mi ritieni un esempio, perché ho lasciato il lavoro e tutto il resto. I tuoi voti sono migliori dei miei quando ero a scuola, e sono orgogliosa della giovane donna indipendente e forte che sei diventata, ma posso sempre capire quando qualcosa ti preoccupa, _ma chérie_. Non vuoi parlarmene? Se sono questioni... sentimentali, ho qualche anno di esperienza più di te.” Gaby si strinse la mantella rosa addosso, legandosi più stretta la sciarpa, e il suo sorriso si tinse di malizia. 

“Mamma... ma che dici?” Rose spalancò la bocca, sorpresa. Si sentiva in colpa perché, in passato, aveva lasciato trapelare qualche perplessità, e a volte anche disapprovazione, quando Gaby aveva lasciato il lavoro part-time di traduttrice per dedicarsi alla casa e ai figli, ma soprattutto a se stessa e ai suoi passatempi. Il bilancio familiare non ne aveva risentito; Gaby partecipava a moltissimi eventi mondani e, anche se dava il ricavato in beneficenza – era iscritta a un sacco di cause – molti vestiti e trucchi erano offerti dai suoi sponsor, inoltre aveva pubblicato una guida domestica al giardinaggio e alla degnomizzazione che, per popolarità, aveva superato quella di Allock. Si era anche applicata all'Aritmanzia, scoprendo una nuova passione e decifrando complessi calcoli su commissione. Diceva di trovarli rilassanti e divertenti, una volta capito il meccanismo, e curava la Posta del Cuore sul Settimanale delle Streghe. La rubrica _'chiedilo a Gaby'_ era sempre affollatissima, da streghe che uscivano da un divorzio e chiedevano dei consigli per rimettersi in gioco, ad altre che la imploravano di rivelare il segreto di un matrimonio felice. Gaby incoraggiava sempre, senza limitarsi a dare consigli su vestiti e prodotti di bellezza, e con alcune delle corrispondenti era rimasta in contatto anche in privato. 

“Mamma... ero una ragazzina fissata con l'emancipazione femminile, senza neanche capire bene cosa significava. T'impegni tanto, e ti considero tra le donne più intelligenti che conosco. Scusami, non volevo giudicarti” disse Rose, mortificata. 

Gabrielle le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e appoggiò la testa sulla sua. I loro capelli biondi, da Veela e scompigliati dal vento, si confusero, spruzzati di fiocchi di neve.   
“Mi fa piacere saperlo. Sai, anche tuo padre... la gente tende a sottovalutarlo, ma è un uomo fantastico. Non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio. All'inizio invidiavo Fleur perché aveva sposato Bill, l'eroe di guerra, con tanto di cicatrici, e appena finita la scuola, appena più grande di te, venni in Inghilterra con l'intenzione di sedurre Harry... il Prescelto, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico... ah, ero proprio sciocca! Ancora ci faccio qualche risata con Hermione, quando beve un bicchierino di troppo. Se ora ho tutto questo, se ho potuto compiere le mie scelte in libertà, senza mai sentirmi disapprovata o spinta a fare diversamente, è merito di tuo padre. Viviamo in una bolla di calore e serenità, _ma belle_ , ed è proprio lui, con la sua leggerezza e l'amore che ha per noi, proprio le qualità che tanta gente deride, che lo rende possibile, ogni singolo giorno.” 

Rose annuì e restò in rispettoso silenzio. Lo sguardo della madre si perse lontano, verso i filari di peschi ora spogli, poi tornò ad abbracciare la casa, i giardini di rose imbiancati e, infine, la figlia. 

“Me lo stai dicendo... perché vuoi che trovi una persona così?” chiese lei, dubbiosa. 

Gaby scosse la testa e rise. “Posso solo augurarmelo, no? Per ogni persona è diverso. Ginny e Blaise si sono separati da poco, eppure per anni hanno avuto una relazione aperta: frequentavano altre persone, e per loro funzionava benissimo.” 

“E perché è finita, allora?” chiese Rose, che ultimamente aveva visto lo zio Blaise sempre più serio e pensieroso, l'opposto del suo atteggiamento abituale. 

“Quando l'amore si mette in mezzo... il vero amore, e tu hai già una famiglia...” Gaby s'interruppe, mordendosi le labbra. “Che rimanga fra te e me, Rosie, ma credo che Blaise sia innamorato di Draco, e che non voglia più fingere.” 

“Ma lui è sposato! E c'è Scorpius...” 

“Non è mai facile” Gaby scosse la testa, triste. “Se Draco è rimasto con Pansy, è proprio perché Scorpius non ne abbia a soffrire. Forse, crescendo... in ogni caso, sono stata molto fortunata” concluse Gaby, con un sospiro grato. “E tu, tesoro? Non vedo gli occhi che ti brillano, la felicità che ti porta a camminare ballando e a sorridere senza motivo.” 

“Perché dovrei?” chiese Rose, sulla difensiva. 

“Me lo chiedi? Sei fortunata anche tu. Sei bellissima, sei una strega dotata e hai uno splendido carattere. Sarai la più corteggiata della scuola, come lo è stata Victoire prima di te... possibile che non ti piaccia nessuno? Mi hai detto che con Louis era finita” Gaby indagò, discreta, posandole una mano sul braccio. 

“Sì, ma non sai tutto...” Rose espirò profondamente e iniziò a raccontarle di Sal, a partire dalla notte del suo compleanno. La madre non la interruppe, comprensiva, ma una piccola ruga le si formò sulla fronte, lì dove si univano le sopracciglia, e in alcuni punti la sua bocca si contrasse tanto da somigliare a quella della Mc Granitt. 

“Mi dispiace” concluse lei, con le lacrime agli occhi. Alzò lo sguardo, temendo un giudizio o un rimprovero, ma Gabrielle le tese le braccia. Rose vi si rifugiò e la strinse a sua volta, sollevata e colma di gratitudine. 

“Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, _ma petite_. Lo sapevo, che non era una buona idea lasciarvi soli sulla spiaggia.” Scosse la testa, sbuffando e gettando un'occhiataccia al giardino, come ad accusarlo perché non le Materializzava davanti agli occhi qualcuno con cui prendersela. “Louis è un tale scavezzacollo, mi meraviglio che non sia finito in Grifondoro. Non avrebbe dovuto coinvolgerti con Sal...”   
“Non sapeva cosa gli piaceva... pensava che in due avremmo avuto più possibilità.”   
“ _Quel salaud_ ” disse sentitamente Gabrille, facendo ridere Rose. “E Sal, da quando ha iniziato a comportarsi male?” 

“Non lo so... prima era gentile, dolce, quasi. E adesso, all'improvviso tratta tutti come spazzatura: Scorpius, Louis, Albus, perfino me... ma noi non gli abbiamo fatto niente, vogliamo solo aiutarlo... solo che io mi sono stancata.” 

“Hai tutte le ragioni. Aspetta che si chiarisca le idee, non affrettare le cose. Non sei innamorata di lui, vero?” 

“No” Rose scosse la testa. “E comunque è gay, voglio dire, gli è piaciuto di più con Louis, e poi si è messo con Scorpius...” 

“Tutto punta in quella direzione, in effetti” disse Gabrielle, paziente. 

“Però mi fa piacere che siamo stati insieme, nonostante tutto... è così assurdo?” 

“No, affatto” disse Gabrielle, convinta. “Sai, c'è una cosa che non ti ho detto. Quando iniziai a uscire con Ron, e ancora ero una _poule_... non ridere, sì, una sciocca gallinella che non sapeva niente della vita, incontrai il padre di Sal... sì, mi riferisco a Tom Riddle.” 

“ _Voldemort?”_ chiese Rose, in un soffio. Quello non rientrava decisamente negli aneddoti familiari che si scambiavano a tavola. 

“Sì. Ovviamente tutti noi lo conoscevamo sotto falso nome, come Arcturus Gaunt, e in seguito fummo soggiogati da lui attraverso il Persuadeor... quella parte la conosci, ma questo è venuto prima. Un Natale, Harry lo invitò al pranzo di Molly...” 

“Voldemort. Al pranzo di famiglia, con _Harry_?” La prospettiva era ridicola. Per un attimo, pensò che la madre la stesse prendendo in giro, ma la sua espressione era lontana, concentrata. 

“Sì... Harry era un suo grande amico. Credo che volesse regalargli un po' del calore familiare che gli mancava... e fu lì che lo incontrai. Ero sola nel giardino della Tana, guardavo le rose e gli gnomi che si arrampicavano sui rododendri... e allora lo vidi. Il giovane Voldemort.” 

“Com'era?” chiese Rose, in un sussurro. “Somigliava a Sal?” 

“Oh, era senza dubbio bellissimo, ma non era quello che notai a prima vista. Aveva un fascino magnetico, così pericoloso... così intensamente seducente. Mi disse poche parole, me le ricordo tutte. 'Sei bella come un pallido fiore invernale, Gabrielle.' L'inflessione con cui pronunciò il mio nome... ne fui rapita, conquistata. Avrei fatto ogni cosa per lui, sentii come se mi stesse offrendo tutte le risposte che avevo sempre cercato. Mi guardava con quegli occhi così scuri, come se mi conoscesse meglio di me stessa.” 

“Tu. Ti sei presa una cotta per Voldemort?” chiese Rose, agghiacciata. Avrebbe dovuto aprire una rubrica anche lei: 'Cose da non sapere sui propri genitori.' 

“Oh, no. Fu un incontro molto... breve, capisci.” Gabrielle arrossì. “La verità è molto più prosaica: mi attirò nel ripostiglio delle scope, e... mi stregò, in modo che gli rivelassi l'ubicazione della Bacchetta di Sambuco, di cui all'epoca tuo padre era il custode. Ed era colpa mia se lo sapeva: ero affamata di celebrità, avevo rivelato a quell'odiosa Rita Skeeter tanti di quei succosi pettegolezzi...” 

“Mamma, ti prego. Torniamo al ripostiglio delle scope. Non avrete... tu e Voldemort...” 

“No... non proprio.” Le sue guance divennero scarlatte e abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. 

“Mamma... io ti ho detto tutto di Sal!” A quel punto, Rose voleva sapere anche il resto. 

Gabrielle si torse le dita e guardò a terra, eppure non poté evitare che i ricordi prendessero il sopravvento. A quanto poté giudicare Rose dalla sua espressione, ricordi estremamente piacevoli. 

“Lo ha fatto lui, con... con la mano.” 

“Oh!” Gabrielle distolse lo sguardo, e Rose si pentì all'istante di aver chiesto ulteriori dettagli. 

“Sì... e poi se n'è andato, e mi ha fatto dimenticare tutto... finché non è morto, cosa che deve aver spezzato il suo Incantesimo di Memoria.” 

“Ti è piaciuto” realizzò Rose, sorpresa. 

“Sì” ammise candidamente Gaby. “E non lo rimpiango. Dovrei sentirmi orribile per questo? Senza saperlo, ho tradito mio marito e fornito a Voldemort un'arma che ha rallentato la sua sconfitta, ma non vorrei cancellarlo.” 

“È stato... _bello_?” Rose arrossì a sua volta, e la madre annuì impercettibilmente. Se aveva una filosofia di vita, era quella: custodire attimi di bellezza, non pentirsi di nulla che aiutasse a conoscere se stessi. 

“Senza di lui, credo, non sarei ciò che sono oggi. Tutti commettiamo degli errori, Rose, e, a differenza di quello che si sente in giro, difficilmente ce ne pentiamo. Scegli con attenzione, e fai in modo di goderti tutti i tuoi sbagli... fa' in modo che contino. Ma, quando sarai pronta, e deciderai con chi stare, vorrei che pensassi a me e a Ron. A qualcuno che ti fa sentire al sicuro, che ti fa sorridere, con cui ti senti a casa... e hai una buona intesa anche sul piano fisico, capisci?” 

Rose arrossì ancora. “Pensavo che fosse Louis quella persona” confessò. Il cugino corrispondeva alla perfezione a quella descrizione, il sesso con lui era sempre stato fantastico. Con lui era tutto naturale, divertente, e ogni volta insieme a lui si era sentita felice e a suo agio. “Ma adesso... non tornerà più come prima. Ha scelto Sal, sceglierà sempre lui. L'avevo capito da quella notte, ed è stato per questo... che l'ho lasciato.” 

“Non avreste avuto futuro, tesoro, lo sai. E, per essere così giovane, sei già così matura da evitarti inutili sofferenze, una qualità ammirevole che ti sarà senz'altro utile.” Gabrielle le accarezzò i capelli, affettuosa. “Su, hai tanto tempo per decidere e chiarirti le idee su cosa vuoi... ma qualcosina posso dirtela. Se vuoi fare di nuovo una cosa a tre, ecco...” 

“Mamma!”   
“Per ogni evenienza, uno dei tre dev'essere uno sconosciuto. Una delle mie corrispondenti mi ha raccontato la sua esperienza in merito... dice che, se tutte le parti si amano e sono coinvolte in ugual misura, è molto semplice che anche le amicizie più durature si spezzino. Gli equilibri che regolano i sentimenti sono così fragili... ma forse per te e i tuoi amici c'è ancora speranza. Magari, col tempo...”   
“Non lo so” disse Rose, dubbiosa. Le mancavano Louis e Sal, loro tre si erano sempre creduti invincibili. Aveva provato a uscire con altri ragazzi, ma non era andata oltre qualche bacio, e spesso si fermava al primo appuntamento. Adesso nessuno le chiedeva più di uscire, per non farsi bidonare subito dopo. “A Hogwarts pensano che me la tiri.” In realtà, da Lorcan aveva sentito di peggio: che se la credeva troppo e ce l'aveva ricoperta d'oro. Pensò che fosse meglio lasciare Louis e Sal a scornarsi; quanto agli altri ragazzi, gli erano tutti indifferenti. 

“Lo dicevano anche di me a Beauxbatons” la rassicurò Gabrielle. “Troverai quella persona, Rose. Davvero non c'è nessuno con cui ti senti a tuo agio?” 

Rose ci pensò su, e la risposta non tardò ad arrivare. Solo che non aveva il minimo senso. C'era una persona con cui rideva sempre, con cui era spontanea e sempre se stessa, con cui non aveva mai paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Qualcuno che la accettava per quello che era, che assecondava ogni suo capriccio e la viziava, anche. Una persona a cui la maggior parte della gente dava poco credito, ma che lei aveva sempre tutta per sé, quando ne aveva bisogno. C'era Estella. 

Ripensò al loro ballo, turbata, e alle loro battute su Dorea e Lorelai. Poteva essere qualcosa di più di un semplice scherzo. Un'intesa fisica tra loro, però, sarebbe stata impossibile... o no? Estella era una ragazza, e poi era sua amica, ed era... beh, lei. Si prese la testa tra le mani, non si era mai sentita più confusa.   
“È difficile, vero?” le chiese Gabrielle, comprensiva. “Crescere. Ma alla fine ne varrà la pena, te lo prometto...”   
Gaby s'interruppe, poi un sorriso le si allargò sul volto. Si sbracciò a salutare Ron, che si era appena Materializzato nel giardino. Le corse incontro come una ragazzina, e Rose la seguì, permettendosi di essere spensierata e felice almeno per quel giorno. 

I capelli rosso fiamma del padre scintillavano, il cielo si era aperto e aveva smesso di nevicare. Dietro di lui arrancava Hugo, carico dei trifogli che gli aveva dato la squadra di Quidditch irlandese.   
“Le mie ragazze!” Ron le strinse entrambe in un abbraccio, e Rose si lasciò baciare e dare un buffetto alle guance, anche se in genere non li sopportava. Era Natale, ed era suo padre. I suoi occhi erano blu, schietti e profondi; era allegro, alto e robusto, e le guardava con assoluta adorazione.   
Rose capì, forse per la prima volta, perché la madre si sentisse così fortunata. 

  
  
*   
  


“No, Lily. Avevi detto _niente ospiti per cena_.” Severus Piton arricciò le labbra con sdegno. “Il veglione, il pranzo di Natale, i regali, ma la cena no! È solo per la famiglia” dichiarò, categorico. Le feste lo mettevano sempre a dura prova. Aveva bisogno di ricaricarsi, di far bollire pozioni nel suo laboratorio e di seppellire il naso in un buon libro. La moglie Lily andava benissimo, era sempre un piacere e un conforto vederla, tanto che ogni volta che la guardava, Severus ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi della sua buona stella. Di certo non aveva fatto niente di così eccezionale per meritarsela, e la tortura delle festività era, in proporzione, un piccolo prezzo da pagare. Avere a pranzo i Malandrini e Harry, anche lui di pessimo umore e con la famiglia al completo, aveva già esaurito le sue limitatissime riserve di pazienza. 

“È solo Rose, caro, e lei è di famiglia... è la migliore amica di Estella!” 

“Insieme al padre, Ron Weasley, lo studente meno dotato a cui abbia mai avuto la disgrazia d'insegnare! I suoi modi sono orribili, e quel suo marmocchio è una peste...” 

“Beh, non tutti i figli possono essere giudiziosi come Estella” disse Lily, toccando il tasto giusto. Indossava un corto abito rosso e un cappello con le renne, e aveva lasciato sciolti i lunghi capelli rosso scuro. Aveva provato a mettere lo stesso cappello anche a Severus, ma aveva desistito quando il marito le aveva rivolto un'espressione arcigna che neanche Ebenizer Scrooge, come gli disse Estella, ridacchiando, avrebbe potuto battere. “E merita di avere a cena un'amica. Poi niente ospiti fino a Capodanno. _Promesso_ , Sev” gli garantì Lily, rivolgendogli un sorriso smagliante. 

Estella lo guardò speranzosa, accoccolata sul tappeto a guardare il fuoco. “Oh... e va bene” concesse lui, burbero. “Ma a mezzanotte se ne vanno a casa.” 

Lily lo baciò sulla bocca, entusiasta, e Severus si ritrasse, compiaciuto e imbarazzato. Non si sarebbe mai abituato alle effusioni della moglie, non quando arrivavano così all'improvviso.   
“Tutto bene, tesoro?” chiese Lily alla figlia, che non sembrava condividere il suo entusiasmo. Forse vedere i genitori che si baciavano l'aveva un po' destabilizzata. 

Estella la rassicurò con un sorriso. Per quanto entrambe facessero del loro meglio per andare d'accordo, madre e figlia non si capivano reciprocamente, e non erano legate quanto Lily avrebbe voluto. Si volevano bene, a modo loro, ma mancavano di quella complicità e comprensione su cui si fondava il rapporto tra Gabrielle e Rose. Lily, benché fosse tornata in vita giovane grazie alla Pietra della Resurrezione, veniva da un'altra generazione, ma sapeva che quella era solo una parte del problema. Quando Estella guardava la madre, vedeva una donna forte e bellissima, coraggiosa e piena d'amore, che sapeva sempre cosa dire e lo diceva al momento giusto: una mamma perfetta, con quel pizzico d'ironia e una vivace intelligenza. Tutto ciò che Estella non sarebbe mai stata. Non sentiva affatto la competizione con lei; sarebbe stata una battaglia persa. Già il fatto di assomigliare al padre la rendeva il brutto anatroccolo della situazione. Non era invidiosa né triste per non aver ereditato la bellezza della madre, soltanto rassegnata al fatto che non sarebbe mai diventata come lei. Vivevano in due mondi troppo diversi per potersi incontrare. 

Lily la guardò con affetto, poi rivolse un'occhiata ammonitrice al marito, della serie ci-pensi-tu-a-lei-perché-ha-qualcosa-che-non-va, e andò a preparare la cena, canticchiando. 

Severus sapeva benissimo come prendere la figlia, forse perché, anche nel carattere, le somigliava così tanto. 

“Tua madre si dà sempre tanto da fare per tutti” iniziò, sedendosi sulla poltrona imbottita, a una confortevole distanza da Estella, ancora distesa sul tappeto. 

Lei si voltò, e finalmente sorrise. “Sarebbe davvero ingrato da parte mia vanificare i suoi sforzi, vero?” 

“Qualcuno ha fatto progressi con la Legilimanzia.” 

“Qualcuno dovrebbe sforzarsi di essere più criptico.” 

“Questa è una cosa di cui non sono mai stato accusato prima. Lo vedi? La vita familiare mi sta rammollendo, non fa per me.” 

“Non ci credo, che preferisci stare a scuola.” Estella sollevò le spesse sopracciglia scure, identiche alle sue. Indossava dei comodi jeans da casa e un grande, sformato maglione viola.   
“Sai a cosa non credo io, invece?” chiese Severus, osservando assorto l'albero di Natale alto fino al soffitto e i pochi regali che rimanevano da scartare, accuratamente incartati e impilati lì sotto. “Che manchino del Velenottero, una pelle di Girilacco e venti millilitri di Pozione Invecchiante dal mio ripostiglio, oltre al fatto che il mio Filtratempo sembra essersi misteriosamente spostato di una spanna dal suo solito nascondiglio.” 

Estella avvampò. “Forse... ti sei sbagliato?” tentò debolmente. 

“Ti prego, non insultare la mia – e la tua – intelligenza” disse lui, per la prima volta con una punta di freddezza. 

La ragazza s'inginocchiò sul tappeto, gli occhi neri sbarrati e la bocca spalancata, con tutta l'aria di un'adolescente colta in flagrante. “Non lo dirai alla mamma, vero? Volevo solo aiutare un amico...” 

“Scorpius Malfoy, che mi aveva chiesto gli stessi ingredienti, e al quale li avevo negati con ottime motivazioni.” Severus Piton arricciò le labbra, la voce che tremava di rabbia repressa. “Sai che non mi piace essere preso in giro, Estella, specialmente dalla mia famiglia. Pensavo che avessi rispetto per la mia competenza, e per le mie decisioni su un campo di cui ho una decennale esperienza. Ma forse credi di avere più giudizio di me... o che il ragazzo Malfoy ne abbia, o, Merlino ne scampi, quel Salazar Potter.” 

Estella impallidì di colpo, chiedendosi come accidenti facesse a saperlo. “Papà... mi dispiace. Ho dovuto prendere una decisione all'improvviso. Non volevo sfidare la tua autorità o altro... era una situazione complicata.” 

“Una situazione così _complicata_ , e una decisione così _improvvisa_ , che hai abbandonato il castello senza permesso e ti sei recata, probabilmente in compagnia di Malfoy, nella casa dei miei genitori, che nessuno nel mondo magico conosce. Inoltre, non solo hai rivelato l'esistenza a terze persone, ma hai anche usato in loro presenza un Filtratempo sperimentale, che avevo giurato di distruggere davanti al Ministero. Solo tu lo sapevi, Estella. Non l'ho detto neanche a tua madre.”   
La voce bassa di Piton era ridotta a un sibilo. Estella avrebbe preferito che urlasse, ma non lo faceva mai. Se Lily lo avesse saputo, invece, avrebbe dato di matto... 

“Mi dispiace tanto, papà. Non volevo tradire la tua fiducia...” 

“Puoi riacquistarla, dicendomi cosa dovevi farci di tanto importante. Fallo, e la chiuderemo qui, Estella. Nessuno verrà mai a saperlo.” 

La ragazza lo guardò negli occhi, poi li riabbassò di colpo, temendo che potesse leggerle la mente. 

“Temo di non poterlo fare, papà.” 

“Magia oscura” dedusse Severus Piton. “Da mia figlia, sotto il mio tetto. Inganni, bugie... sai dove ti porterà, tutto questo? Basta che ti ricordi dove ha portato _me_.” Gli occhi del padre divennero due tunnel oscuri, ancora più bui, e con la mano si toccò il gomito destro, lì dove ancora era inciso uno sbiadito Marchio Nero. 

“Papà...”   
“No, Estella. Pretendo che tu me lo dica, altrimenti finirai in guai seri. Tu, e anche Scorpius Malfoy, e quel Salazar per buona misura, come se non sapessi che è stato lui ad architettare tutto, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti...” 

“Mi piace Rose” confessò Estella, prima di potersi trattenere. 

“Cosa?” Severus corrugò le sopracciglia, perplesso. 

“Non m'interessano i ragazzi. Mi piace Rose. Io... sono innamorata di lei.” 

“Mi stai dicendo che sei innamorata di una ragazza” constatò Severus, inespressivo. 

“Sì.” 

“Una Weasley. La figlia di Ron Weasley” aggiunse, con una nota di disprezzo. 

“Sì.” Estella, stavolta, sostenne il suo sguardo, con aria di sfida. 

“D'accordo” disse Severus, appurato che non mentiva. “Anche se avrei sperato che avessi dei gusti migliori... ma d'altro canto non possiamo scegliere di provare dei sentimenti, altrimenti, credo, sceglieremmo di non provarli affatto” concluse Severus, immerso nei suoi pensieri. 

“Tutto qui?” chiese Estella, perplessa. 

“Cosa ti aspettavi, una festa?” 

“Ho avuto fiducia in te. Ti ho detto una cosa così importante, e tu...” Estella s'interruppe, non sapeva neanche lei cosa dire. Da un lato, il padre l'aveva presa molto meglio del previsto; dall'altro, non si aspettava una reazione al limite dell'indifferenza. 

“Temo di non poterti consigliare sull'argomento. Non saprei cosa dirti, a parte quanto ti ho già detto, e non faccio certo i salti di gioia al pensiero di una nuora Weasley in casa.” 

“Ti prego, papà... lei non lo sa, e stasera...” 

“Sono noto per mantenere a lungo i segreti più spinosi: una facoltà che, a quanto pare, tu hai ereditato da me, insieme alle efficaci tecniche di depistaggio. Tornando a un argomento più pressante, questo cosa c'entra con gli ingredienti che mi hai rubato?” 

Estella sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che neanche un _coming out_ a sorpresa avrebbe distolto il padre dal porre domande. “Scorpius stava male e aveva bisogno di aiuto... ho pensato che anche tu gli avresti chiesto cosa non andava, al mio posto. Doveva preparare una pozione per Salazar, e io gli ho dato una mano.” 

“Perché? Non conosci bene Scorpius, siete in Case diverse e, nonostante tu non sia a Serpeverde, in genere non compi atti di sconsiderata generosità senza motivo. Ti ho educato meglio di così, e quella è una prerogativa Grifondoro che, fortunatamente, tu non possiedi” disse Severus, con un sorriso beffardo. 

“Ho saputo che Salazar e Rose... si frequentavano” Estella arrossì per l'imbarazzo. “Ma Scorpius mi ha detto che Salazar era il suo ragazzo, e che se non avesse preparato quella pozione in tempo l'avrebbe lasciato, e allora ho pensato...” 

“... di tirare acqua al tuo mulino” disse Severus, la voce priva d'inflessioni. “Posso capire.” 

“... e poi sono andata da Salazar con gli ingredienti, e ho cercato di fermarlo quando ho saputo ciò che voleva fare, ma lui mi ha detto...” 

“... cosa?” incalzò Severus, una tempia che gli pulsava sulla fronte; il suo colorito si era fatto pericolosamente giallastro. 

“Ha detto che, se io non l'avessi aiutato, l'avrebbe chiesto a Rose. Che avrebbe sostituito Scorpius con lei, e che avrebbe potuto farsi male. Salazar sapeva che io non l'avrei permesso, e così... sono rimasta.”   
“Legilimanzia e manipolazione. Non si fa mancare niente, il bastardo. D'altro canto, proveniendo da un simile ceppo...” Severus tremava di furia repressa. Strinse i pugni e tornò a guardare la figlia, cercando di mantenere la calma nella voce. “Allora, la pozione? Di cosa si trattava?” 

“Non posso dirtelo” mormorò lei, contrita. 

“Estella, la mia pazienza ha un limite.” 

“Non posso dirtelo, perché sono vincolata al silenzio.” 

“Ne sei certa? Hai stretto un Voto Infrangibile?” 

“No, ma il rit...” 

“Il rituale? Hai fatto un rituale oscuro?” 

“Non oscuro, Scorpius dice che...” 

“Oh, certo, c'è proprio da fidarsi dei Malfoy, in questi frangenti!” 

“Perdonami, papà, ma preferisco non rischiare... e non mettere in pericolo nessuno. So che ho sbagliato, ma l'ho fatto in buona fede, spinta dalla curiosità...” 

“... e dall'amore. Sì, posso capirlo.” 

Padre e figlia si fronteggiavano, in piedi e con le mani sui fianchi, il respiro affannoso come se avessero corso. Estella era provata e Severus rabbioso, ma nessuno era disposto a cedere terreno. 

Un allegro scampanellio interruppe quel silenzio carico di tensione. 

“Non finisce qui, Estella. Troverò il modo per scoprire la verità, e stai pur certa che Salazar non la passerà liscia. Subirà delle conseguenze per ciò che ti ha costretto a fare. Non gli permetterò di giocare, né con me, né tanto meno con mia figlia. Nel frattempo, cinquanta punti in meno per Corvonero. A testa.”   
“Ma papà! È Natale!” protestò Estella, indignata. 

“Ve li toglierò al mio rientro.” 

“A Scorpius non li togli, però!” 

“Sai che non tolgo punti alla mia Casa.” 

“Questo non è giusto...” 

“Sì, invece. Malfoy è stato soltanto debole, ma tu... tu sei stata stupida. Ti serva di lezione, e stai più attenta la prossima volta.” 

“Mi dispiace...” 

“Chiudiamola qui.” Severus guardò la figlia, ma non poté nascondere la scintilla affettuosa nello sguardo. “Sono sicuro che abbiamo affrontato cose peggiori. Tu, stai bene?” 

Estella esitò. Aveva avuto diversi incubi dopo il rituale dei Doni. Per un attimo, era stata la legittima proprietaria di uno di essi – il Mantello dell'Invisibilità – prima di cederlo a Sal. Aveva impersonato il terzo fratello, Ignotus Peverell, affinché Sal potesse ricreare la bacchetta. Sapeva che quei tipi di magia lasciavano il segno, e che un legame indissolubile si era creato tra lei, Sal e Scorpius. Non poteva immaginare che tipo di ripercussioni avrebbe potuto avere in futuro. 

“ _Un Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Il dono adatto a te, che sei abituata a restare invisibile...”_ le aveva detto Sal, e la rabbia le esplose dentro. Se se lo fosse trovato davanti, l'avrebbe incenerito. 

Estella rialzò la testa, gli occhi scuri determinati. “Sì, papà. Sto benissimo.”   
Un altro scampanellio più insistente, e Lily, dalla cucina, gridò di andare ad aprire. 

“Vai tu, per favore” disse Estella, sporgendosi sulle punte per baciarlo sulla guancia. “Vado a cambiarmi.”   
Severus sospirò, maledicendo il giorno in cui aveva pensato che avere una figlia femmina sarebbe stato più facile. 

L'atmosfera a tavola era pesante e la cena si protraeva, interminabile. Ron Weasley, incapace di contrattaccare alle frecciatine velenose di Piton sui suoi insuccessi scolastici, su tutti i lavori che aveva cambiato con la velocità e l'opportunismo di uno Snaso e sulle sue maniere a tavola, che avrebbero richiesto un corso accelerato di galateo, aveva alzato un po' troppo il gomito e rideva beatamente con Hugo, discutendo le possibilità di vittoria dei Tornados tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. 

Gabrielle e Lily cercavano di salvare la serata, Gaby complimentandosi con la cucina della padrona di casa, e Lily chiedendole della sua rubrica. Severus, ancora preoccupato per le rivelazioni di Estella, e soprattutto per quel che poteva tacerle, si alzò e augurò la buonanotte a tutti, senza neanche fingere un mal di testa. Rose ed Estella, cogliendo il segnale, si eclissarono svelte in camera di lei. 

“Ma cos'ha tuo padre? È ancora peggio del solito! Povero papà” ridacchiò Rose, compassionevole. 

“Come se non sapessi tutte le cattiverie che il tuo dice su di lui, quando non può sentirlo” commentò Estella, pungente. 

“Beh, ha paura di lui... puoi dargli torto? Mette i brividi anche a me! Per fortuna vado bene in Pozioni.”   
“Per fortuna ci sono io ad aiutarti. Papà mi vuole bene” disse Estella, rigida. 

“Oh, sì, lo so... è che, ecco, non sembra il tipo di persona che mette su famiglia e fa vita sociale, o no?”   
“Infatti, per lui queste circostanze sono sempre molto pesanti. Comunque, non è che tutti possano avere la vocazione di sposarsi e fare figli... ma per amore si fa qualsiasi cosa, suppongo.” 

“Come sei profonda stasera, Stellina.” Rose indossava un vestito nero lungo fino al ginocchio, ricamato con stelle di Natale in rilievo, i contorni rossi dei petali che brillavano nella stanza illuminata dalle candele. “A proposito, per il look... wow, sembri una delle Sorelle Stravagarie.” 

Estella si sciolse e le sorrise. Indossava una giacca di pelle di drago, e pantaloni e stivali dello stesso materiale, di un aderente e scintillante verde scuro. Un abbigliamento ben poco natalizio, ma le piaceva. Per una volta, si sentiva sicura e a suo agio. 

“Tu, li vorresti?” le chiese, dopo un po'. 

“Cosa?”   
“Dei figli.” 

“Io non so più niente. Non farmi più domande fino al prossimo anno... ascolta” disse, tendendo l'orecchio. Dal salotto provenivano le note di una canzone babbana, a Lily piaceva ascoltare la radio. “Adoro questa canzone!” Iniziò a cantare, la voce calda che si spezzava sulle parti acute, ondeggiando le braccia al ritmo della musica. _“Party girls don't get hurt_

_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

_I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one for a good time call_

_Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell_

_I feel the love, feel the love!”_

Estella sollevò le braccia e si unì a lei, cantando a squarciagola il ritornello. Quando le ultime note della canzone si spensero, si ritrovarono abbracciate l'una all'altra, ridendo. 

“Un altro ballo... potrei farci l'abitudine” sussurrò Rose al suo orecchio. 

“Non hai ballato gran che alla festa, eri troppo ubriaca.” 

“Sai cosa, ho finito di starci male. Che vadano a quel paese, tutti e due” dichiarò Rose, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. 

“Fosse vero” sospirò Estella, ma rideva. Quella notte, si sentiva stranamente fiduciosa. 

Uno scoppio interruppe la quiete domestica, e in contemporanea si levarono altre urla e rapidi, irriverenti botti in rapida successione. 

“Oh! Hugo deve aver lanciato qualche fuoco d'artificio Weasley! A Severus verrà un colpo...” Rose scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi. 

“Dovremmo scendere” disse Estella, preoccupata. 

“Ma anche no.” Rose la fermò sulla porta, alla quale era appesa una corona di vischio, le bacche rosse che facevano capolino tra il verde, invitanti. 

“Che bella.” 

“L'ha fatta la mamma, è nata con lo spirito natalizio...” 

“Non è una brutta cosa come la fai sembrare, sai? Buon Natale, Estella” mormorò Rose. 

Le era finita addosso; le spalle di Estella toccavano le foglie aghiformi, che le solleticavano la schiena. Rose posò le labbra sulle sue in un tocco lieve ma deciso, ed Estella, sentendo le ginocchia tremare, la abbracciò stretta. 

Si ricredette all'istante, assaggiando le labbra tiepide e morbide di Rose e indugiando in quel contatto: il Natale non era affatto male. Anzi, era appena diventato il suo periodo dell'anno preferito. 


	19. Merry Christmas (II)

#  Probabilmente non ci avrà fatto caso nessuno, ma già non ho rispettato il calendario di aggiornamento ^^' in ogni caso da questa settimana (oltre a oggi) aggiornerò sempre il giovedì e la domenica ^^ 

#  XIX. Merry Christmas – II 

“Scorpius? Posso entrare?” 

Draco bussò piano, fuori dalla porta. Scorpius si era chiuso in camera dopo che Lucius aveva accennato al Ballo del Ceppo. Gli erano arrivate delle voci sul nipote e Salazar, e ne aveva chiesto conferma. Scorpius non aveva retto a quell'interrogatorio, anche se il nonno non pareva disapprovare, era solo curioso. I genitori, invece, sembravano più che altro offesi, perché Scorpius non si era confidato con loro. Era corso via, lasciando a metà il sontuoso pranzo di Villa Malfoy, che aveva toccato a stento. Il Natale a casa sua era sempre meraviglioso: per l'occasione l'argenteria veniva lucidata fino a scintillare, gli abeti erano più alti e carichi di decorazioni di quelli di Hogwarts, e i pavoni albini ricevevano una doppia razione di mangime. I ritratti degli antenati si lasciavano andare e riesumavano spassose storielle di famiglia – a volte, anche un omicidio in soffitta avvenuto il secolo precedente – tra un bicchiere di champagna e l'altro, e la voluminosa pila di regali attendeva di essere scartata dopo il pranzo. Niente di tutto questo, però, aveva il minimo interesse per Scorpius, quell'anno. Continuava a vedere Salazar... Voldemort, che si rivelava a lui e ammetteva di averlo usato per tutto quel tempo. 

“ _Mi hai servito bene... più del tuo inutile padre.”_

Per mesi, anni addirittura, aveva vissuto in una menzogna, credendo che Sal fosse una persona totalmente diversa e a sé stante, e invece c'era stato sempre lui, Voldemort, a guardarlo con i suoi occhi. Scorpius, come tutti, era stato troppo stupido per accorgersene. A differenza degli altri, però, gli aveva dato tutto: cuore, corpo, anima, sperando che un giorno, per lui, sarebbe stato abbastanza. Da quando Sal l'aveva lasciato, si sentiva come se un'orda di Dissennatori si nutrisse di lui in ogni momento. Apatico, freddo, vuoto. Non pensava di essere più in grado di evocare un Patronus, né di fidarsi di qualcuno... 

“Scorpius. Per favore.” Draco entrò in punta di piedi, e quando sentì una mano sfiorargli delicatamente la spalla, Scorpius sobbalzò e si rintanò sotto il davanzale, a terra. 

“Insomma, cos'hai?” Il padre alzò la voce, più preoccupato che arrabbiato. “Se è per Salazar, non c'è problema. Solo che avremmo voluto saperlo...” 

Scorpius vedeva il viso di Draco, suo padre, come se fosse uno sconosciuto: i capelli biondi e il viso pallido e appuntito, l'abito da cerimonia con i colori Serpeverde, due gemelli di smeraldo ai polsi e l'espressione ansiosa. Si costrinse a parlare, con uno sforzo. Se non l'avesse fatto, lui avrebbe insistito di nuovo, e voleva soltanto stare solo. “Ci siamo lasciati... non volevo parlarne.” 

“ _Lasciati?_ Ma siete andati al ballo insieme... quando è successo? Scorpius, non ne sapevo niente. Mi dispiace così tanto... perché non mi hai detto di lui? Posso fare qualcosa per te?” 

“Puoi lasciarmi solo. Per favore.” Scorpius non lo guardava, ma Draco non si scoraggiò. Si sedette vicino al figlio, con fare casuale, attento a non toccarlo o a non pressarlo ulteriormente. 

“Mi vuoi rispondere? C'è qualcosa che devo sapere? Per caso Salazar... non ti ha trattato bene? Ti ha fatto del male?” Nonostante Draco tenesse la voce bassa, Scorpius intuì la rabbia e la nota minacciosa che vi era nascosta. 

_No. Non posso permetterlo_ , pensò, sollevando lo sguardo a incontrare gli occhi grigi identici ai suoi, alla sua altezza. Salazar era Voldemort, e se Draco l'avesse sfidato... se avesse saputo... non poteva lasciare che suo padre, che tutta la sua famiglia, fossero di nuovo in pericolo per colpa sua. 

“No” disse Scorpius, deciso. Richiamò tutto il suo orgoglio Malfoy, anche se era un fantasma di se stesso. Per fortuna, sapeva come sopportare e fingere, ce l'aveva nel sangue. “L'ho lasciato io. Non è più il benvenuto, qui.” 

“Oh.” Draco sospirò, leggermente sollevato. “Bene, darò gli ordini necessari, nel caso in cui dovesse presentarsi, e non gli spediremo il suo regalo.” 

“Non credo che lo farà” disse Scorpius. “Scusa, papà... ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo. Mi sono fidato della persona sbagliata, e... beh, non è una sensazione piacevole.” 

Draco distese le labbra in un sorriso. “So cosa vuol dire.” Esitò, gli zigomi che si colorivano di rosso, poi raccolse il coraggio e fece un'altra domanda. “Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma voi due avete... insomma, sei ancora...” 

“No... cioè, sì. L'abbiamo fatto.” Scorpius rispose freddamente, brusco. Se suo padre gliene avesse parlato prima, se il sesso non fosse stato un tabù a casa loro, come in tutte le famiglie Purosangue più conservatrici, forse a quell'ora ne avrebbe saputo qualcosa di più, non si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione. Non avrebbe lasciato che le cose arrivassero a quel punto. O forse sarebbe successo comunque, perché lui era stato stupido, infantile e innamorato, e adesso cercava soltanto qualcun altro con cui prendersela. 

Draco intuì quel rimprovero e gli mise una mano sul braccio, notando quanto fosse esile. Scorpius si era vestito di nero, era dimagrito tanto che sembrava scomparire. Gemette interiormente, affranto. Per tutta la vita, la sua priorità era stata rendere Scorpius felice, farlo vivere senza un pensiero al mondo. Anche a costo di nascondergli le brutture della vita, e quelle parti di se stesso di cui si vergognava. Si rese conto del proprio errore, guardando il viso così simile al suo così triste e addolorato, le labbra contratte e ombre profonde agli angoli degli occhi. “Scorpius... tesoro, mi dispiace tanto. Non posso biasimarti per non avermene parlato, quando io stesso non ti ho detto mai nulla. Non sono stato sincero con te.” 

“So che hai fatto del tuo meglio” disse lui, rigido. Non allontanò il braccio del padre, ma non accennò a muoversi, a cercare consolazione nel contatto fisico. 

“Posso chiederti se... perdonami, ti prometto che poi non ti chiederò più niente, a meno che non voglia dirmelo, ma... ti ha fatto molto male? Cioè, è stato lui, a...” Draco s'interruppe, imbarazzatissimo. Scorpius non accennava ad aiutarlo, e lui aveva paura di essere più chiaro. 

“Si vede così tanto, vero?” chiese il figlio, freddamente. 

“Cosa?” Draco lo guardò, sorpreso. 

Scorpius fremette, in silenzio. Avrebbe potuto lasciar correre, ma ormai non gliene importava più niente. “Che sono io quello che sta sotto. L'hai dato per scontato.” 

Il padre trasalì, non tanto per quella dichiarazione esplicita, ma per l'odio e il disprezzo con cui Scorpius l'aveva pronunciata; entrambi i sentimenti erano rivolti contro se stesso. 

Draco sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi. Scorpius sembrava essersi rinchiuso in uno scudo impenetrabile, come un istrice, solo che gli aculei erano tutti rivolti verso l'interno. Draco ricordò i suoi anni da Mangiamorte: allora, aveva provato una sofferenza simile, una sensazione di straniamento e disprezzo per se stesso. Era stato l'unico modo per andare avanti a compiere gli ordini di Voldemort, torturando tutte quelle persone, assistendo a tutte quelle morti. Spegnere qualsiasi scintilla di umanità e compassione, e odiarsi fino a star male... quando aveva avuto Scorpius, aveva giurato a se stesso che il figlio non avrebbe mai conosciuto quell'oscurità, a costo di passare sul proprio cadavere. E invece eccolo lì davanti a lui, distrutto. Per amore, qualcosa che a lui, Draco, aveva sempre portato felicità e piacere, ancorandolo alla parte migliore di se stesso e armandolo di una forza che credeva di non possedere. Quando pensava all'amore, però, non vedeva gli occhi scuri e devoti di Pansy, il suo viso elegantemente truccato e il suo sorriso affettuoso. Vedeva un viso dalla pelle molto più scura, l'espressione naturalmente maliziosa e disincantata, e quegli occhi che erano lo specchio di se stesso... 

“Scorpius... so che adesso è impossibile anche solo pensarlo, ma ti giuro che può essere bellissimo.” 

Per la prima volta ottenne una reazione dal figlio, che scrollò le spalle. _Risparmiami, ti prego._

“Forse non lo sai” disse Draco, sperando che una confessione personale di quella portata riuscisse a smuoverlo, “ma anche io e Blaise...” 

“Lo so. Me l'ha detto Bill” lo interruppe lui, privo di espressione. 

Draco trattenne un'imprecazione. Quel ragazzo era impiccione, sopra le righe, irriverente e pettegolo... già, esattamente come il padre. Stentava a credere che per metà fosse un Weasley. 

“Non so cosa ti abbia detto esattamente, Scorpius, ma ci terrei che tu sappia... che io lo amo. Amo Blaise, ne sono innamorato da anni. Lui è stato il mio compagno, la mia arma più potente contro Voldemort. Senza di lui, sarei stato completamente perso. Non mi riferisco alla sconfitta o alla morte, ma a quella perdita di speranza che gradualmente ti uccide ogni giorno, facendoti spegnere poco a poco... non permettere che accada, tesoro. Non te lo meriti.” 

“Non importa” mormorò Scorpius. “Io non starò più con nessuno.” 

“So come ti senti, e perché dici così... è normale, ti senti tradito da una persona che hai amato, in cui credevi. Scopri di aver vissuto in una menzogna, e capisci per la prima volta cos'è la sofferenza. Ma sei mio figlio, e ti garantisco questo: _tu non sei debole_. Sei intelligente, sai fare un Patronus meraviglioso, e hai una capacità sconfinata di dare amore. Troverai la persona giusta, Scorpius. Io ho sempre avuto paura, ma tu... tu porti la luce a chi ti sta accanto. Non lasciare che qualcuno distrugga questo dono.” 

“Hai finito?” chiese Scorpius, debolmente. Sapeva, in un angolo della sua mente, che Draco stava facendo del suo meglio, ma quelle parole affondarono in lui come macigni. Pesanti, inutili, altre zavorre da portarsi dietro. 

“Sì, se vuoi.” Draco si rialzò con un sospiro. “E, per la cronaca, non l'ho dato per scontato.” 

Scorpius sollevò la testa, sorpreso. 

“Anch'io, con Blaise, preferisco... preferivo quella posizione. Pensavo che per te fosse lo stesso.” 

Scorpius avvampò, e Draco si rese conto della sua gaffe. “Lascerai la mamma per lui” constatò. Nonostante tutto, la sua voce conteneva una nota di tristezza. Non si aspettava di poter provare altre emozioni.   
“Scorpius... tu sei la mia famiglia. Non lascerò Pansy, le vorrò sempre bene. Non farò mai niente finché tu non sarai pronto, non me ne andrò... se io e Blaise staremo insieme, farò in modo che tu non abbia a risentirne. Ho aspettato tanto, aspetterò ancora. Non metterò il mio amore per lui al primo posto, dove sei sempre stato tu. E lo rimarrai per sempre” gli assicurò Draco, con calore. 

Gli angoli della bocca di Scorpius si piegarono in un sorriso, che il padre ricambiò, spontaneo. Poi, in una frazione di secondo, il suo viso tornò spento, la sua voce gli uscì strascicata e un po' beffarda. 

“E così sono l'ostacolo che t'impedisce di realizzare il tuo sogno.” 

“Scorpius... non fare così, non è quello che ho detto. Sei la persona che amo di più al mondo...” 

“Sì, e sono un bambino.” 

“No. Non lo sei più, purtroppo, e solo ora mi rendo conto...” 

“Papà... per favore. Non ha importanza, fa' quello che vuoi. Me ne farò una ragione, no? Come per tutto il resto.” Scorpius sentì una morsa ghiacciata serrargli il petto. Lo stava allontanando, stava chiudendo fuori anche la sua famiglia. Si sentiva peggio nel farlo, eppure non riusciva a comportarsi diversamente. Non meritava di essere messo al primo posto da qualcuno, non lo voleva. Suo padre aveva il diritto di essere felice senza di lui. 

“Sai che non lo farò, Scorpius. Ti faccio portare su il dolce?” 

“Non ho fame.” 

“Te lo lascio per dopo. Vuoi invitare qualcuno? Magari... vuoi parlare con Bill? Posso mandargli un gufo...”   
“No, non ci tengo. Grazie.” Bill, con la sua allegria rumorosa, era l'ultima persona di cui aveva bisogno. 

“Il ragazzo Potter, allora... Albus? Siete ancora amici?” 

Scorpius serrò le palpebre. Al, il ballo. I loro sorrisi, il fiore che gli aveva regalato... 

“ _Sarò felice per te, se è quello che vuoi. Passa una buona notte.”_

Non sapeva se ridere o mettersi di nuovo a piangere. Era troppo esausto perfino per le lacrime, non ne poteva più. Quello che voleva era uscire da se stesso, essere una qualsiasi altra persona. 

“Allora lo mando a chiamare” disse Draco, interpretando il suo silenzio come un assenso. “Buon Natale, tesoro. Ti voglio bene.” 

* 

“Allora, cos'hai voglia di fare?” chiese Albus. 

Era rimasto sorpreso dalla lettera di Draco, ma più che felice di correre da Scorpius e interrompere il pesantissimo pranzo di Natale a casa Potter. Neanche la presenza di Teddy e Victoire, ormai prossimi al matrimonio, aveva contribuito a renderla un'occasione allegra. Harry era così di malumore, che la festa sembrava un funerale. Stressato, irritabile, aveva risposto male ad Albus in un paio di occasioni, sostenendo che gli aveva detto di svolgere questa o quella commissione, cosa che probabilmente era avvenuta nella sua testa. Neanche un biglietto d'auguri era stato spedito da – e al – Ministro Silente. Il suo omonimo gli era sempre stato simpatico: non era solo un conversatore che metteva a suo agio chiunque, ma possedeva un'intelligenza acuta e divertente e una mente complessa, qualità che l'Albus più giovane ammirava. Non solo aveva saputo dalla madre che il Ministro Silente aveva vissuto con loro per mesi, prima di sparire misteriosamente quando era rientrata dalla conferenza sui Goblin due settimane prima, ma Harry non voleva sentirlo nominare e aveva detto che, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta al Ministero, lui non ne voleva più sapere, perché l'ex Preside se la sarebbe ampiamente meritata. 

Draco gli aveva spiegato brevemente che Scorpius e Sal si erano lasciati, e Albus si era precipitato in camera sua, aspettandosi di vederlo distrutto, forse anche rabbioso. Non era preparato, però, a uno Scorpius con le ginocchia raccolte al petto, rannicchiato all'angolo della stanza, che lo guardava distratto, quasi indifferente alla sua presenza e senza spiccicare una parola. 

“Vuoi venire a casa mia? Abbiamo la TV, i videogiochi e i libri che ti piacciono...” Albus pensava che il Manor fosse parte del problema: vivere lì avrebbe depresso chiunque. Le stanze erano enormi, fredde e spoglie e, come ogni altro mago cresciuto come un Babbano, non si capacitava di come, fuori di Hogwarts e impossibilitata a fare magie, la gente passasse il tempo senza elettricità. 

“Non m'interessa.” 

“Vuoi fare un giro al villaggio più vicino? O giocare a Quidditch...” Albus s'illuminò e gli sorrise, incoraggiante. Scorpius era un ottimo Cercatore ed era appena tornato in squadra. “Su, hai bisogno di mangiare e di allenarti...” 

“Perché? A te neanche piace, il Quidditch.” 

“Mi piace guardarti mentre voli. Sei il migliore” rispose sinceramente Albus. 

Scorpius si strinse nelle spalle. 

“Allora, mi dici cos'ha fatto Sal? Scorp... per prima cosa sono tuo amico, anzi, lo disconosco come fratello. Posso essere molto vendicativo, lo sai...” Gli si avvicinò e gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte. Voleva essere un gesto affettuoso, per consolarlo, ma Scorpius si tirò indietro, sbarrando gli occhi. 

Per un istante, Albus intravide disgusto e terrore sul suo viso. Scorpius sbatté la testa contro il muro, ma si rialzò, imperturbato. Attraversò la stanza e si rifugiò all'angolo opposto della stanza, il più lontano possibile da lui. 

“Scorp, questo è ridicolo. _Io_ cosa ti ho fatto, si può sapere?” 

“Niente. Puoi anche andartene.” 

“Ma mi hai fatto chiamare...” 

“No, papà ti ha chiamato.” 

Albus si mise le mani tra i capelli. Capiva benissimo che Draco non sapeva più che pesci prendere; al suo posto, anche lui avrebbe scaricato la responsabilità a qualcun altro. “È vero che sei stato tu a scaricarlo?”   
“Perché ne sei così sorpreso?” chiese Scorpius, sulla difensiva. 

“È che... l'altra sera sembravi così innamorato... Scorp, sono certo che è colpa sua. Deve aver fatto qualcosa di orribile... se me ne parli, ti prometto che starai meglio.” 

“Tu non hai proprio idea di chi è tuo fratello, vero, Al?” Scorpius scosse la testa tristemente e lo guardò quasi con compassione, e allo stesso tempo come se lo invidiasse. 

“Scorpius. Te lo chiederò un'altra volta, e se non riceverò una risposta andrò da Sal e gli farò una Cruciatus... no, non guardarmi così, lo farò sul serio.” Albus aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò, categorico. L'amico era sbiancato, sembrava sul punto di svenire. 

“Non farlo.” 

“E allora, dimmelo. Ci tieni ancora così tanto, a lui?” 

“No... non a lui” mormorò Scorpius. Lo guardò con terrore, strusciando i piedi a terra, indeciso. “Senti... è imbarazzante.” 

“Non m'importa, sai che non lo dirò a nessuno.” 

Scorpius incrociò le braccia e gli gettò un'occhiataccia, sprezzante. “Però ricordati che me l'hai chiesto tu.” 

Albus annuì, paziente. “Sono pronto al peggio.” 

“Abbiamo fatto sesso, è stato orribile. Contento?” Scorpius si mangiò le parole, trattenendo il respiro.   
“C-cosa? Quando?” 

“Dopo il Ballo.” 

“Oh. Pensavo...” 

“... che l'avessimo già fatto, già, perché non potevo aspettare. È quello che pensavi anche tu, vero, Al? Come tutti gli altri.” 

“No” rispose sinceramente Albus, turbato. “Pensavo che Sal non potesse resistere. È stato tanto brutto?”   
“Sì, ma non voglio parlarne. Anzi, non voglio farlo mai più” dichiarò Scorpius, categorico. 

“Oh. Ecco... v-va bene.” Albus si morse il labbro. Non era il momento adatto per replicare, anche se continuava a pensare a cosa poteva essere andato storto. D'altro canto, se gli avesse detto che avrebbe potuto andare meglio con qualcun altro, Scorpius si sarebbe chiuso in se stesso, o magari l'avrebbe deriso, sapendo bene che non aveva la minima esperienza: non aveva mai dato neanche un bacio. 

“Certo, che va bene. Perché non dovrebbe?” Scorpius lo guardò, stupito. 

“Quindi... è per questo che vi siete lasciati?” chiese Albus, evitando la domanda. Si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di totalmente diverso, qualche orrore che aveva a che fare con la Camera dei Segreti. Non poteva certo dirsi sollevato, però, non quando Scorpius sembrava così traumatizzato e un semplice, casuale sfioramento lo faceva trasalire in quel modo. 

“Beh, è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Avevi ragione, Sal mi stava usando. Mi ci è voluto un po', per accorgermene.” 

“Nessuno ti tratterà più così” dichiarò Albus, con fervore. 

“Mi sembra molto improbabile, visto che non avrò mai più un ragazzo” concordò Scorpius. 

Sembrava rinvigorito, più tranquillo. Si stiracchiò, sbadigliò e iniziò a sproloquiare. “Forse dovrei ubriacarmi, è quello che si fa quando finisce una relazione, secondo i film che ho visto a casa tua. O dovrei provare una di quelle droghe che girano nelle discoteche, me ne ha parlato Bill. Una volta ne ha provata una con una sigla strana – LDS, o qualcosa del genere – e ha detto che è tutto un altro mondo, gli sembrava di camminare sulle nuvole...” 

“Sì” disse Albus, il solco sulla fronte che si faceva più accentuato, “quella roba è proprio meravigliosa. Allora ubriacati, così passerò la notte a tenerti la testa mentre vomiti, oppure drogati, sai che sballo? Anche se tornerai con qualche neurone bruciato, ammesso che tu non vada in coma o in overdose, svegliandoti in ospedale... se ti risvegli...” 

“Ok, va bene, ho capito!” Scorpius prese una Ricordella dalla mensola e iniziò a prenderla a calci, irritato. “Sai proprio come uccidere tutto il divertimento, tu. Forse dovrei tagliarmi i capelli.” 

“Non ci provare!” 

“E perché no?” 

“Vuoi che tutti dicano in giro che hai deturpato la tua bellezza non appena ti sei lasciato con Sal? Non farebbe una buona impressione” inventò Albus, arrossendo. I capelli di Scorpius erano una parte di lui, al pari delle labbra e gli occhi. Così morbidi, così lunghi e biondi... non riusciva neanche a immaginarlo con i capelli corti. 

“Oh. Che cavolo, Al, hai ragione.” Scorpius si gettò i capelli all'indietro e ne arrotolò una ciocca intorno al dito, pensieroso. “È che vorrei uscire da qui... da me stesso. Entrare in un altro mondo e dimenticarmi chi sono... capisci?” 

Inspiegabilmente, Albus sorrise, e i suoi occhi verdi s'illuminarono di speranza e di una punta di malizia. Scorpius s'incantò un attimo a fissarlo, era raro vederlo con quell'espressione. 

“Per la seconda cosa non garantisco, ma per la prima... lo capisco benissimo, e so esattamente come fare.” 

“Non sarà pericoloso?” Scorpius esitava. Albus si era sfilato un filamento argenteo dalla tempia e, con delicatezza, l'aveva dato all'amico, mentre lui teneva l'altra estremità. Il filo si era allargato a formare un luminoso squarcio perlaceo, così grande che, se c'infilavano la testa dentro, avrebbero potuto passarci attraverso. 

“No, sono anni che mi rifugio qui dentro. Non ti porterei, se lo fosse. Allora, pronto? Al tre.” 

Scorpius annuì, e al segnale di Albus infilò la testa nei suoi pensieri, mentre lui faceva lo stesso. 

Si ritrovò con i piedi a terra, la testa che guardava un cielo sereno e senza nubi. Era come entrare in un mondo capovolto. L'aria era mite, e una brezza primaverile si levò ad accoglierli. 

Scorpius si guardò intorno, e riconobbe la casa dalle tegole rosse, l'intonaco di un caldo color ocra e lo steccato bianco. “Al... ma siamo a casa tua!” 

“In un certo senso.” Albus sorrise, ma l'attenzione di Scorpius era stata catturata dai cumuli di sabbia che formavano delle collinette disuguali, proprio dietro al garage, che fungeva anche da rimessa per le scope. 

“Ci sono ancora!” Per un attimo tornò il solito Scorpius e batté le mani. Quando era piccolo, 'la cava' era il suo posto preferito. Si divertiva a inventare mondi fantastici con Albus, a ricostruire il Manor e Hogwarts, come la immaginava dai racconti dei genitori. 

“Ci sono solo qui, approfittiamone.” Albus corse verso le piccole dune e Scorpius lo seguì. Non gl'importava dei granelli di polvere che gli s'infilavano dentro la maglietta e gli facevano prudere la pelle, né della sporcizia che gli rimaneva attaccata. Non quando poteva vedere Scorpius sorridere, intento a costruire castelli di sabbia come quando aveva dieci anni. 

“Era tanto che non ci giocavo” disse Albus, dopo che lo ebbe aiutato a stabilizzare una fedele riproduzione del campo da Quidditch e dello stemma Serpeverde. “Ho solo ricreato i posti che associavo ai miei ricordi felici” rispose, allo sguardo interrogativo di Scorpius. 

Albus temette di aver rivelato troppo. In tutti quei ricordi, c'era lui. Dentro casa, c'era la sua sedia a dondolo preferita, quella che si era rotta dopo duecentocinquant'anni e gli elfi domestici non erano stati in grado di riparare. Poi il _bilboquet_ , un gioco che Scorpius amava particolarmente, e in cui Albus eccelleva. Scorpius non si stancava mai di esplorare la casa: c'erano pezzi ripresi da Villa Malfoy, giochi e oggetti andati perduti da anni, libri del Reparto Proibito di Hogwarts... 

“Al... ma come sei riuscito a portare dentro tutte queste cose?” gli chiese, colpito.   
Fuori dalla finestra iniziava a imbrunire; il giardino ricordava quello di Villa Conchiglia, in cui lui e Scorpius avevano passato dei pomeriggi d'estate spensierati. 

“Non li ho portati, Scorp. Nel mondo reale è ancora tutto perduto, o rotto, o... diverso. Ma questa è la mia mente, e qui ogni cosa va come dico io. Anche il tempo.” 

“Wow” disse Scorpius, dondolandosi sulla sedia di legno incisa a motivi serpentini. C'era anche il suo cuscino preferito, viola e sfrangiato, che mostrava un fox terrier bavoso che ringhiava e si lanciava a caccia di conigli. Se lo strinse al petto e sospirò, soddisfatto. “Che mente devi avere per creare un intero mondo come lo vuoi tu?” 

“Contorta e da sociopatico, senza dubbio” disse Albus, sorridendo e guardandolo di sottecchi. Il movimento e l'aria aperta gli avevano fatto bene, aveva ripreso colore. Le caramelle preferite di nonna Lily, colorate e gommose, giacevano su un posacenere, e lui gliene porse una. Scorpius la scartò e la mise in bocca, poi ne prese un'altra. 

“Mmmm. Sono squisite, l'avevo dimenticato...” 

“ _Miaaaooo.”_ Entrambi i ragazzi trasalirono. Dalle scale scalcinate scendeva pian piano un gatto grigio striato di nero, gli occhi azzurri spalancati e curiosi. Era solo un cucciolo... 

“Ceddy!” Scorpius gli corse incontro e il gattino soffiò, un po' spaventato. 

Cedric, ribattezzato Ceddy dai bambini, era il gatto che avevano avuto i Potter, per un periodo, prima di scoprire che Lily era allergica. Prima che potessero darlo via, però, Ceddy aveva capito che aria tirava e, stanco di essere chiuso fuori quando prima poteva stare davanti al camino a farsi coccolare da tutti, una sera era scappato e non era tornato più. Albus ci era stato peggio di tutti, si era affezionato al gattino più degli altri e temeva che fosse finito sotto una macchina. A quell'ora, dopo tutti quegli anni, era sicuramente morto, ma Albus l'aveva ricreato dalla sua mente com'era quand'era arrivato. Un regalo di Natale, in un pacchetto blu scuro, con tanto di fiocco rosso: un cucciolo curioso, dagli occhi vispi e buoni, col pelo arruffato. 

Ricordava come Scorpius lo avesse consolato per quella perdita. Anche lui si era affezionato a Ceddy, piantando capricci per settimane perché i suoi genitori non gli lasciavano tenere animali. Più che altro, erano i nonni a disapprovare la sporcizia di qualsiasi essere attraversasse la soglia del loro impeccabile Manor, e i danni che un cucciolo avrebbe provocato ai cimeli di famiglia. 

“Ceddy. Piano, è Scorpius... è un amico.” Albus lo calmò e lo prese tra le braccia, poi, con infinita attenzione, lo pose tra le braccia di Scorpius. “Avanti, tienilo.” 

Scorpius lo accarezzò sotto il mento, deliziato, e Ceddy iniziò a fare le fusa come un trattore, sbattendo le palpebre. “Gli piaci” disse Albus, con approvazione. 

Scorpius continuò a coccolarlo e a bisbigliargli paroline dolci e moine, finché il gattino non si accoccolò sul suo collo e chiuse gli occhi, sempre continuando a fare le fusa. 

“Oh, Al... posso portarlo con me? È bellissimo!” Scorpius lo accarezzò ancora. Ceddy era dolcissimo, e si fidava di lui. 

“Scorp... questo è un mondo parallelo che ho creato nella mia mente. L'ho modificato in modo che entrambi potessimo entrarci in forma corporea e, se non viola nessuna legge del Ministero, è perché nessun legislatore ha la fantasia per immaginare una cosa del genere... quello che sto cercando di dirti è che Ceddy, al di fuori di qui dentro, non esiste. Però, puoi venire quando ti pare... puoi anche aggiungere delle stanze, le tue cose preferite... quello che vuoi. Posso insegnarti” si offrì Albus, per mitigare la sua delusione. Scorpius non sapeva quanta fiducia gli stava dando: quel posto era stato suo per anni, il suo rifugio dal mondo, e adesso ci aveva fatto entrare lui, che continuava a coccolare Ceddy, immergendo il viso nel suo pelo morbido. 

“Possiamo sempre provare a portarlo indietro, no?” chiese Scorpius. “Al... posso aiutarti. La mia magia è abbastanza forte, anzi... credo che, almeno per oggi, superi anche la tua. Anche le leggi di questo posto.” 

Scorpius sbatté le palpebre e lo guardò con gli occhi del suo colore preferito, un grigio chiaro ma ricco di sfumature, e Albus non se la sentì di dirgli di no, anche se quello che gli stava dicendo non aveva il minimo senso per lui. 

“D'accordo, allora.” Albus si toccò di nuovo la tempia e aprì il portale argenteo con la sua bacchetta. 

“Vieni” disse, tendendogli la mano. 

Scorpius esitò, poi, consapevolmente, la afferrò, sempre tenendo il gattino. Le sue dita toccarono la bacchetta, Albus lo vide concentrarsi intensamente... 

Si ritrovarono in camera di Scorpius. Ceddy, risvegliato dal viaggio e un po' intontito, sbadigliò e miagolò una protesta. Era davvero un batuffolo di pelo grigio, e in quel grande maniero sembrava così fuori posto... 

“Oooh, la nonna non ne sarà contenta” disse Scorpius, allegro. Teneva ancora la mano di Al, ma non sembrava dargli fastidio. 

Albus gli strinse appena le dita, prima di lasciarlo andare, e Ceddy balzò giù, esplorando quel nuovo ambiente e soffiando a caso ai giocatori di Quidditch sui poster appesi alle pareti. 

“Buon Natale, Scorp” mormorò Al. Gli angoli della bocca di Scorpius tremarono, incerti se distendersi in un sorriso o arricciarsi in una smorfia. 

Guardò Albus, poi il gattino, poi di nuovo l'amico. “Anche a te, Al.” 

* 

“Sal?”   
Trasalì. Per tutto il giorno non era uscito dalla sua camera, a parte per il pranzo, che aveva trangugiato in fretta tra lo sguardo di disapprovazione della madre e l'indifferenza del padre. 

Continuava a ripetersi quanto faceva schifo, dal suo rientro si macerava nei sensi di colpa. Si sarebbe sotterrato per la vergogna, anzi si sarebbe ucciso, se fosse servito a qualcosa e se, con la sua morte, fosse stato sicuro di sconfiggere Voldemort una volta per tutte. Ma non lo era, perché lui era il Padrone della Morte. E ovviamente doveva sistemare la faccenda di Grindelwald. Solo lui poteva sconfiggerlo, non c'era nessun altro che avesse le conoscenze e il potere. Però, era a un altro mago dai capelli biondi che non riusciva a smettere di pensare. Una settimana, e già gli mancava. Le sue labbra che si aprivano ad accogliere i suoi baci, la sua arrendevolezza, e il sesso con lui era stato così appagante... si era sentito da schifo, dopo, per come l'aveva usato e per avergli fatto male ma, per la prima volta dopo mesi, aveva sentito di avere il controllo su qualcosa, qualcuno. Il potere assoluto su un altro essere umano. Capiva come si era sentito Grindelwald, anzi temeva di essere già peggio di lui. Il pensiero di essere rimasto solo, come aveva detto di volere, lo riempiva di amarezza. Scorpius era l'unico che gli fosse rimasto accanto, e solo ora che l'aveva perso Sal iniziava a capire quanto avesse contato su di lui. Nessun altro avrebbe anticipato i suoi desideri in quel modo, era così docile e innamorato, e così bello... e ovviamente Sal aveva fatto di tutto per distruggerlo, perché non poteva cambiare la propria natura. 

Alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e si ritrovò Louis che lo fissava. Giacca di pelle nera, jeans, un orecchino zannuto e i lunghi capelli rossi lasciati sciolti, lo stava chiamando da un po'. 

“Come sei entrato?” chiese, sorpreso. Il sistema difensivo di casa sua non avrebbe dovuto essere così debole... 

“Mi sono Materializzato sulla soglia, ho passato l'esame qualche giorno fa, poi James mi ha fatto entrare” disse lui, noncurante. Gli sorrise. “Allora, perché stai così di merda?” 

“Ho mollato Scorpius” sospirò Sal, stanco perfino di mentire. “Anzi, è più corretto dire che gli ho spezzato il cuore, l'ho ferito e terrorizzato a morte, e che spero per la sua incolumità che non si avvicini più a me.” 

“Cazzo” fischiò Louis, tentando un sorriso. “Allora è vero che era stato un incidente...” 

“Pensi che gli avrei fatto del male volontariamente?” 

“No... ma in questo caso potete chiarire, Scorpius ti ama...” 

“Ma io non lo amo. Non posso amare nessuno, e Scorpius attualmente mi odia, come merito. Almeno, spero che lo faccia.” 

“Sal.” Louis si sedette ai bordi del suo letto, iniziando a riordinare la stanza. “Dovresti farti la doccia e uscire, sai? Non m'importa quanto tratti da schifo chiunque, che cos'è successo e quando ti passerà la luna storta: io ci sono. Fammi vedere il peggio di te, rivelami quello che penso che non potrò sopportare, ti sfido: non me ne andrò mai.” 

“Perché?” Sal si girò e sprimacciò il cuscino, guardandolo con vaga curiosità. 

“Perché sono il tuo migliore amico. Non ti sembra una ragione sufficiente?” 

“No” disse Sal, deciso. “Questa non è amicizia, è masochismo.” 

“Ma a te piace, dico bene?” Louis gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso, mostrando i denti candidi e un po' lupeschi, poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Allora, quali orrori nascondi, Salazar Riddle-Potter? Devo armarmi di bacchetta?” 

“Louis... io sono Voldemort.” 

Era calata la sera, ma nessuno li aveva chiamati per cena. 

“Scusa, Sal, ma questo sarebbe il meglio che sai fare?” 

Sal aveva provato più e più volte, ma non era riuscito a replicare lo spettacolo che aveva dato ai danni di Scorpius. Il viso di Tom Riddle non si era sostituito ai suoi lineamenti, nessun bagliore rossastro gli aveva attraversato le pupille scure. Anzi, Sal non si era mai sentito più se stesso. Insoddisfatto, pieno di sensi di colpa e frustrato, ma indubbiamente lui. 

“Se vuoi, te lo mostro con la Legilimanzia...” Era essenziale che Louis capisse, che non sminuisse e sdrammatizzasse sempre ogni cosa. “Ero Voldemort, anzi _sono_ Voldemort, anche adesso! Lui è entrato in me, mi ha detto che non esisto e che sono solo un involucro per la sua anima. Cazzo, Lou, anche Scorpius l'ha visto...” 

“No.” Louis scosse la testa e gli prese il viso tra le mani, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. “Non metto in dubbio quello che dici, ma considera un attimo le cose. Voldemort mente, è nella sua natura! Quello che hai fatto con Scorpius... e l'incantesimo, dopo, deve averlo reso potente in un momento in cui tu ti sentivi vulnerabile e in colpa. Tu esisti al di fuori di lui, Sal. Puoi combatterlo! Hai provato a parlarne con Harry, o col Ministro Silente?” 

“No... e non credo che sia una buona idea. Anche se sapessero qualcosa, tra di loro non si parlano, e Harry è di umore omicida, non l'ho mai visto in questo modo. Questo Natale ha tirato fuori il peggio delle persone...” 

“Già, forse hai ragione.” Louis sospirò, la fronte ancora premuta a quella di Sal. Aveva bisogno di lui, lo capì da come gli si aggrappò addosso, rabbioso e ostile, pur contro la propria volontà. 

“Per quanto riguarda Grindelwald... allora, è vero? Ti ha estorto la bacchetta dopo averti torturato?” 

Sal esitò appena un istante. “Sì, ma a distanza, e in modo di non poterlo provare. Ma Mercy sa la verità, spero davvero che si sia unita alla Resistenza e che presto il Ministero venga rovesciato...” 

Louis annuì. “Quanto alla Camera, sei proprio sicuro che non ci sia più niente di cui preoccuparsi?” 

Sal gli aveva raccontato anche di Bellatrix e, più ne parlava, più le osservazioni di Louis l'avevano fatto sentire un idiota totale. Louis gli aveva proposto, nel giro di pochi secondi, una vasta gamma di soluzioni molto più sensate da adottare, che non fossero un Incantesimo di Contenimento Temporaneo prolungato per cinque anni e mezzo a spese delle proprie energie. Ad esempio, Sal avrebbe potuto aiutare Bellatrix a riconquistare un corpo, poi Pietrificarla e chiamare rinforzi, in modo che potesse essere arrestata. Louis non riusciva a credere che, per tutti quegli anni, Sal gli avesse nascosto una cosa tanto importante. 

“Sì... adesso è andata” disse Sal, rilassando le spalle. Finalmente, un problema in meno di cui preoccuparsi. “Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza Scorpius.” 

“Davvero.” Il tono di Louis, incredulo, tradiva una punta di gelosia. “Ma mi dici che ci sono delle stanze, lì sotto... in due le esploreremo molto più in fretta, pensa di quante pozioni e incantesimi in più potremmo arricchire il mondo magico! Diventeremo famosi...” 

“Lou, ti prego. Non ci tengo particolarmente.” Fino a poco prima, Sal non avrebbe chiesto di meglio che condividere l'entusiasmo per le conoscenze perdute con il suo migliore amico. “Ho appena lasciato il mio ragazzo per impedire a Voldemort di ucciderlo, ho debellato un Horcrux e sono emotivamente prosciugato. Sono abbastanza convinto che la soluzione migliore sia rinchiudere me nella Camera e gettare via la chiave, per la sicurezza di tutti. Dammi tregua.” 

“In caso, ti verrei a trovare” disse Louis, scompigliandogli i capelli. “Allora dimmi, che vuoi fare adesso?”   
“Cosa?” 

“Mi hai detto tutto, abbiamo rimandato l' _affaire_ Grindelwald per mancanza di una strategia d'azione valida, un mondo di conoscenze ci aspetta quando tu ti sarai ripreso... quindi, come posso aiutarti a riprenderti?”   
Sal sospirò. “Non vorresti saperlo.” 

“Le parole magiche perché io voglia saperlo mille volte di più.” 

“Mi manca Scorpius, va bene?” Sal gemette. “Non hai idea, lui è... era fantastico.” 

“Avevo intuito che ti piaceva parecchio, per perdere il controllo in quel modo...” 

“Non ne parliamo più.” Sal si girò su un fianco, non ne poteva davvero più. 

Louis si schiarì la gola, poi, con sorpresa di Sal, si tolse la giacca e la maglietta, mostrando il petto ricoperto di peluria rossa e gli addominali scolpiti, più definiti e virili di quelli di Scorpius. 

“Che fai?” 

“Vuoi fare sesso?” Louis gli lanciò un'occhiata complice. Il suo sorriso, però, rimase rassicurante e amichevole. 

“Ma sei impazzito?” Sal si spostò, fissando il suo petto nudo a occhi sbarrati. 

“Perché? Hai bisogno di distrarti, magari ti passerà prima...” 

“Lou. Ho appena detto che mi manca Scorpius. Non voglio scopare e basta, e poi...” Sal si morse le labbra a sangue, desolato. “Lo hai visto quello che è successo, quando ho perso il controllo! Non ci tengo, a ripeterlo.” 

“Sal. Con tutto il bene che ti voglio, se ti azzardi anche solo a _provare_ a ridurmi come hai fatto con Scorpius, ti picchio. Sono più grosso di te, e anche più forte. È ridicolo che ti preoccupi di farmi male...”   
“Me lo prometti? Di fermarmi?” Sal esitò, e Louis gli mise una mano sul suo petto, dove il cuore gli martellava furiosamente. 

“Garantito.” Louis si avvicinò e sporse le labbra per baciarlo, ma Sal si ritrasse, facendolo scontrare con il suo zigomo. 

“Non posso.” 

“Perché?”   
“Non voglio... stare sotto. Non mi piace.” 

“Quest'estate non era un problema...” 

“Beh, ho cambiato idea!” Sal non si era reso conto di urlare. Il suo pugno si abbatté sulla finestra, incrinandola. “È che mi piace di più nell'altro modo. _Molto_ di più” disse, con enfasi, cercando di riprendere il controllo. 

“Oh... va bene.” 

Sal lo fissò, esterrefatto. “Come sarebbe a dire, _va bene_?” 

“Fai come preferisci, per me non è più un problema.” Louis gli sorrise, incoraggiante. 

Sal pensò che il mondo stesse girando al contrario. “Ti piace lo stesso?” chiese, poco convinto. 

Louis annuì energicamente. “Possiamo smetterla di discutere, adesso?” 

“Non dovremmo discuterne, infatti... non dovrei neanche prenderlo in considerazione. Rivestiti, per favore.” 

“Cosa... perché?” 

Sal si alzò, e lui lo seguì con lo sguardo, deluso. 

“E me lo chiedi? Sono appena uscito da una relazione, sto pensando a un altro... non voglio trattarti come un pezzo di carne, Lou... e non dire che per te non è un problema, perché dovrebbe esserlo!” 

“Un problema ce l'avete entrambi.” Una terza voce, e due rapidi lampi di luce, in successione. 

Louis e Sal si ritrovarono, Schiantati e doloranti, sul pavimento. 

“Sei proprio inconsolabile dopo che Scorpius ti ha mollato, vedo...” 

“ _Scorpius?”_ Louis strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso, ma a un'occhiata di Sal si zittì all'istante. 

“Sì, Scorpius. Scoprirò quello che gli hai fatto Sal, e allora ti prometto che ti farò molto più male di così!” Albus, furente, incenerì con lo sguardo Louis, fissandosi sul suo torace. 

“Non stavamo facendo niente, per la cronaca.” 

“Lascia perdere, Lou.” Sal non accennava a rialzarsi, lo sguardo triste che evitava quello del fratello. “Al è determinato a odiarmi. Ha preferito Scorpius a me, ha fatto la sua scelta ormai molto tempo fa. In tutta onestà, non mi sento di biasimarlo. Lo so, che mi merito peggio di così.” 

“Se ti azzardi a fare la vittima, Sal...” la bacchetta di Al guizzò, pronta per un altro incantesimo... 

“Che diavolo sta succedendo qui dentro?” Harry comparve sulla porta, intercettando l'incantesimo di Al. Lo fermò appena in tempo, rispedendoglielo contro. Albus lo mancò per un pelo, furente, poi Harry vide Louis, ancora mezzo nudo. 

“È meglio che tu te ne vada” disse, con controllata ostilità, e lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

Salutò in fretta, raccolse i vestiti e si Smaterializzò. “Quanto a voi due, risolvetela civilmente... a meno che non ci sia qualcosa che vogliate dirmi.” I suoi occhi verdi si fissarono su quelli di Albus, appena più chiari e grandi dei suoi. 

“Sì, papà: una cosa da dirti ce l'ho. Si può sapere perché te la prendi sempre con me?” 

Albus sbatté la porta, lasciando soli Harry e Sal. 

  
*   
  


  
Sulle scale intercettò la madre, attirata da quel baccano e con un cipiglio da Veela post-arrabbiatura. “Al! Che succede?” 

“Ho litigato con Sal, e papà se l'è presa con me” riassunse lui. “Mi dispiace, mamma. Non avevo intenzione di rovinarti il Natale.” 

“Oh, non sei certo tu ad avermelo rovinato.” 

Hermione sorrise, mesta. Il giorno di Natale era l'unico che si era ricavata per la famiglia; in genere, i suoi impegni al Ministero le impedivano di dedicarsi ai suoi figli come avrebbe voluto, perfino durante quel periodo di festa. Indossava un bel vestito giallo zafferano, un regalo dei gemelli Weasley, e i pochi gioielli che metteva una volta l'anno. Era anche un po' truccata, il rossetto rosso e le ciglia allungate, e i suoi capelli lunghi erano elegantemente lisciati. 

“Sei bellissima, mamma. Ti andrebbe un tè?” 

Hermione gli sorrise. “Volentieri. Grazie, tesoro.” 

Albus versò il tè e tirò fuori dal forno i biscotti al cioccolato. 

“Non dirlo ai tuoi nonni” rise lei. In tutti quegli anni, non si era liberata del tutto della fobia dei dolci. I suoi genitori erano dentisti, e combattevano una battaglia personale contro gli zuccheri in eccesso. 

“Dopo mi laverò i denti” le assicurò Albus, strappandole un sorriso. “Che cos'ha papà?” 

“Non lo so, ma sono sicura che ha litigato con Silente. Credo che c'entri Grindelwald... Al, tu che ne pensi di lui?” 

Albus sorrise, lusingato che sua madre gli chiedesse un'opinione su un argomento così importante, considerandolo un suo pari, un adulto. “Quello che pensa papà, temo. È pericoloso e da tenere d'occhio, e sempre più instabile nell'ultimo periodo.” 

Hermione gemette, rassegnata. “A volte mi dimentico di chi sia davvero. È così carismatico e affascinante...”   
“Già” concordò Albus. “Mamma.” Si sporse a prenderle la mano, ben curata, ma un po' ruvida, le dita leggermente piegate per tutte le ore che passava a scrivere, china sulle pergamene. “Devo dirti una cosa.” 

  
Hermione lo teneva ancora abbracciato. Albus sentiva il suo profumo di girasoli, che lui gli aveva regalato. Non si era mai sentito così protetto e amato come in quel momento. In genere evitava quelle manifestazioni d'affetto, lo mettevano a disagio. Ma era la sua mamma, alla quale aveva appena confidato di essere innamorato di Scorpius Malfoy. 

“Non vuole più uscire con nessuno, non dopo aver rotto con Sal... pensi che mi amerà mai?” 

“Oh, tesoro. Dovrai essere molto paziente. Ma per te non è mai stato un problema, giusto?” 

Albus le accarezzò i capelli, assicurandole che no, non lo sarebbe stato. “Non ti dispiace?” 

“Cosa? Scorpius è un ragazzo adorabile, sono davvero contenta per te. Stareste così bene, insieme... certo, eviterei di dire a tuo padre che si ritroverà un Malfoy come genero...” 

“Spero proprio che succeda” disse Albus, serissimo. Solo allora si accorse che la madre stava scherzando, conservava ancora un mezzo sorriso. 

“Lo ami così tanto? Vuoi che faccia parte di questa famiglia?” 

“Scorpius fa già parte della mia famiglia” disse lui, guardandola negli occhi. 

Hermione gli accarezzò la guancia e annuì, comprensiva. I suoi occhi brillavano d'orgoglio, come quando Albus aveva preso dodici G.U.F.O. 

“Molto bene. Credo che prenderò un biscotto anch'io.” 

* 

Hermione sedeva sul tavolo della veranda, incurante dell'aria gelida. Harry la guardò in silenzio, poi fece un Incantesimo di Riscaldamento e accese la luce. 

“Herm. Che ci fai qui fuori?” 

“Pensavo” rispose lei, un po' distante. Almeno, sembrava serena, e non arrabbiata, come avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di essere. 

“Perdonami... sono stato odioso, insopportabile.” Harry le prese la mano. “Non avrei dovuto lasciare che accadesse...” 

“Stai parlando del litigio tra te e Albus?” 

“Cosa? Come lo sai?” Harry scosse la testa, poi la rialzò, deciso. “No, Herm. Non voglio parlare di lui, che se la risolva da solo. Sto parlando di noi due, del nostro matrimonio.” I suoi occhi brillavano, determinati, e incontrarono quelli nocciola della moglie. 

“Non mi stai lasciando, vero, Harry?” Le sue parole, però, erano scherzose. Hermione si sentì giovane e leggera, si accorse di avere le farfalle nello stomaco. Harry la stava guardando come non la guardava da tempo, forse da prima del loro matrimonio. 

“No. Mi sto scusando con te. Non avrei dovuto permettere che il lavoro e la routine interferissero così tanto. Ti amo, Hermione. Voglio che tutto torni come prima. Prendiamoci un po' di tempo per noi, ce lo meritiamo.” 

“Direi proprio di sì.” Hermione gli sorrise, raggiante, e Harry la baciò alla fioca luce della lampadina.   
Fu un bacio appassionato, ben diverso dagli sfioramenti di labbra che si riservavano per abitudine, prima di uscire e quando si davano la buonanotte. 

Harry le risalì una coscia con la mano, le dita che scivolavano sulle calze di seta. “Sei ancora tanto bella” le sussurrò all'orecchio, e la sentì ridere. Una risata argentina, leggera, che quasi non riconobbe. 

Hermione gli gettò le braccia al collo e ricambiò il bacio, poi posò le labbra aperte sulla tempia. Le sue gambe si richiusero sui fianchi del marito, che la sollevò di peso, ridendo. 

“Mi sei mancato, Harry. Ti amo anch'io.” 


	20. And a Happy New Year

#  XX. And a Happy New Year (1) 

La casa dei Nott non somigliava a quella di una famiglia di Purosangue ex Mangiamorte. La villa aveva qualche similitudine con quella dei Potter: era sobria, in un quartiere residenziale appena fuori Londra, vicina a quelle della sorella di Padma, Kalì e del loro amico Blaise. 

Padma uscì dalla porta, indossando un elegante vestito da sera blu scuro con lo strascico, un girocollo di pelle e un alto _chignon_ , che però lasciava ricadere sulle spalle qualche ciocca di folti capelli neri; indossava orecchini d'oro e aveva un trucco discreto, con il _kohl_ a sottolinearle gli occhi scuri. Theo, un po' rigido e dai lineamenti affilati, si distese in un sorriso nel vedere il figlio maggiore, Sebastian, sulla soglia con la fidanzata Lorelai. Tra di loro, Riven passava quasi inosservato, ma Bill lo notò subito: portava la sua sciarpa di Serpeverde, che Bill gli aveva dato al compleanno di Louis, e vicino al fratello e alla famiglia sembrava ancora più piccolo. Per avere quindici anni era abbastanza alto, ma aveva un'espressione più vulnerabile del solito. Eppure, al contempo, era felice – Bill voleva sperare che fosse per la sua presenza, ma forse semplicemente perché era festa, stava per iniziare un nuovo anno ed era insieme alla sua famiglia, molto unita, che lo circondava di allegria e affetto. 

Bill, invece, aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando Ginny aveva deciso di andare ad abitare in un appartamento vicino alla sede della Gazzetta del Profeta perché, anche se vivevano in ali della casa separate, la tensione tra i suoi genitori arrivava a Bill come un gas nocivo, che contaminava ogni cosa. Per questo aveva sempre odiato le feste. Aveva colto al volo l'occasione per accodarsi al padre, invitato dall'amico Theo, e dare manforte a Sebastian: aveva bisogno di supporto, visto che era la prima volta che portava Lorelai a casa. 

Seb e Lore avevano deciso di non rovinare il giorno di Natale con spiacevoli discussioni, riservandolo soltanto alla famiglia, e di parlare separatamente ai loro genitori, perché potessero abituarsi all'idea. Padma e Theo non vedevano l'ora di conoscere la ragazza del figlio, che avevano invitato l'ultimo dell'anno insieme alla famiglia di Blaise. Malocchio Moody, invece, il padre di Lore, ci era andato giù pesante: Padma e Theo avevano combattuto al fianco di Harry e degli altri Auror, contribuendo alla caduta di Voldemort, ma era stato soltanto a causa di Padma che il Persuadeor era finito nelle mani di Riddle, provocandone l'ascesa al potere – e il lavaggio del cervello per il resto della comunità magica. Inoltre, i suoi pregiudizi sulla famiglia Nott, come su quella Malfoy, erano duri a morire. Anche se Moody avesse sorvolato su tutte quelle non secondarie questioni, aveva urlato, puntando il dito contro Lorelai, l'occhio blu che vorticava impazzito, non avrebbe mai – MAI! – accolto il figlio di sangue del defunto Mangiamorte pluriricercato Rabastan Lestrange, condannato all'ergastolo ad Azkaban ed evaso due volte, assassino e torturatore seriale, inoltre una delle poche persone ad aver mai tentato di riportare in vita il Signore Oscuro, insieme al fratello Rodolphus, alla moglie di lui, Bellatrix, e a Barty Crouch jr. 

Per la prima volta da quando Lore era venuta al mondo, Moody aveva dichiarato di vergognarsi di lei, sperando che rinsavisse e che facesse una scelta migliore – ovvero, qualsiasi altri ragazzo sulla faccia del pianeta, anche mezzo troll – perché nessun figlio di Rabastan Lestrange, che lui aveva catturato personalmente per poi sbatterlo in prigione, avrebbe mai varcato la soglia di casa sua. Le urla di Lorelai, furiosa, avevano presto raggiunto le sue per intensità, finché Tonks non li aveva divisi, sbuffando. L'atmosfera natalizia completamente rovinata e l'aria che si tagliava col coltello, tra una Tonks che cercava di mediare e un Malocchio sempre più collerico, Lorelai non usciva dalla sua camera da giorni. 

Si era Materializzata a poca distanza da casa dei Nott senza neanche avvertire i genitori, l'espressione insolitamente cupa e battagliera che, però, si era subito distesa nel vedere la calda accoglienza e i sorrisi distesi che la famiglia del fidanzato le riservava. 

Bill, approfittando dei convenevoli tra Theo, Lore e Sebastian, porse un mazzo di camelie bianche – freschissime, provenienti dal giardino di casa, che curava personalmente – a Padma, che sorrise deliziata, e chiese a Riven di metterli in un vaso. Bill colse la palla al balzo e lo seguì in cucina. 

“Ehi. Belle vacanze?” 

Riven, guardandosi intorno nella cucina disordinata, scosse la testa e Appellò un vaso, lo riempì d'acqua e ci mise dentro i fiori. 

“Sono incantate per durare un bel po'. Cambia l'acqua due volte al giorno e accorciane un po' i gambi, così” disse Bill, mostrandoglielo con un colpo di bacchetta. 

Riven annuì. Ora che erano soli, sembrava parecchio a disagio: ancora non aveva detto una parola. 

Bill pensò che fosse perché dal loro bacio, iniziativa che aveva preso nel suo solito modo leggero e impulsivo, in realtà si erano scambiati ben poche parole. 

“Allora, ti vedi ancora con la ragazza del ballo? Come si chiamava, Mona?” 

“Monique” rispose Riven, evasivo. Si mise ai fornelli, incerto. “Ora devo preparare il primo, la nostra elfa domestica se n'è andata la scorsa settimana.” 

“Che pessimo tempismo! Ma in questo posso aiutarti facilmente, adoro cucinare. Allora, che cos'avete?” 

“Mamma voleva cucinare una nuova ricetta: gnocchi con polpa di granchio e gamberetti, aveva preparato gli ingredienti, ma tra una cosa e l'altra non ha avuto tempo. Forse dovrei provare qualcosa di più semplice...” 

“Ma no, è semplicissimo!” Bill batté le mani e iniziò a deporre gli ingredienti sul tavolo. “I gamberetti vanno puliti e lessati” istruì Riven, “poi bisogna tritare lo scalogno – è quel pesce lì – mettere un goccio d'olio e una noce di burro, e poi aggiungere i gamberetti e la polpa di granchio. Secondo la mia ricetta vanno irrorati con del vino bianco, ne avete?” 

“Credo di sì...” 

“Perfetto! Poi dobbiamo fare il sugo, amalgamare, cuocere gli gnocchi... hai del prezzemolo?” 

“Sì” disse Riven, un po' confuso. “Sembrano tante cose...” 

“Devo ripetertele?” 

“Certo che no” disse lui, un po' offeso e già impegnato a lessare i gamberi “ma ho paura che non faremo in tempo.” 

“Tranquillo, ne avranno un bel po' con le chiacchiere! Tuo padre vorrà sapere tutto della sua futura nuora, fa più domande di Padma quando si scioglie un po'... e poi, abbiamo la magia!” 

Aprì con la bacchetta un barattolo di sugo e iniziò anche lui a darsi da fare, mettendo a cuocere gli gnocchi. “Come faranno quei poveri Babbani a fare tutto senza...” 

“Già” disse Riven, compassionevole, abbozzando un sorriso. Appellò una bottiglia di vino bianco, che arrivò dritta dritta dalla finestra, rompendo il vetro... “Ops. Mi sa che l'abbiamo rubata a qualche vicino.” Bill scoppiò a ridere e Riven sorrise a sua volta, aggiustando il vetro con un colpo di bacchetta. 

“Non ti serve neanche pronunciare la formula, e sei solo al quinto anno... wow, sei bravo.” 

“Sono nel club d'Incantesimi...” 

“Insieme ad Albus, me l'ha detto. Dice che hai un talento naturale.” 

“Davvero?” chiese lui, scettico. “Mi sorprende, detto da Albus.” 

“Dice che ami tante cose, ma che non sai scegliere... è vero?” chiese Bill, sfiorandogli casualmente il braccio, mentre supervisionava lo scalogno che si tritava da solo. 

“Non pensavo che parlasse tanto.” Riven si strinse nelle spalle e si voltò, un po' contrariato. Bill poté ammirarne la figura snella e dritta, il fondoschiena fasciato nei jeans e il profilo dritto. Bill aveva la pelle scura, più dorata che bruna, mentre quella di Riven, pur di base più chiara, tendeva all'olivastro; i capelli serici e un po' mossi gli ricadevano sugli occhi, e di profilo il naso dritto e la bocca generosa risaltavano ancora di più. Non riusciva a credere che un bocconcino del genere, con quell'aria da micetto semiaddomesticato, non fosse ancora stato notato da nessuno. Lui l'aveva fatto, ed era ben determinato a toglierlo dalla piazza... 

Riven sollevò le ciglia scure e trovò Bill che lo fissava. 

“Che c'è?” 

“Niente. Allora, cosa ti piace?” Bill si avvicinò di più a lui, ma sfortunatamente Riven decise che quello era il momento adatto per controllare gli gnocchi. 

“Mi piaceva la nostra elfa domestica, Winky” disse, un po' triste. 

“Quella che se n'è andata la scorsa settimana? Ha trovato una famiglia più potente e più ricca?” scherzò Bill. 

“È morta” lo informò Riven. Non sembrava neanche risentito, solo distaccato, come se avesse confidato un dolore privato a un conoscente troppo superficiale per comprenderlo. “Era con noi da prima che nascessi.” 

Bill rimase in silenzio per un po', armeggiando con le stoviglie. Presto sarebbero arrivati gli altri e avrebbero dovuto servire in tavola, e lui sarebbe stato separato da Riven con un niente di fatto. Eppure, gli dispiaceva non riuscire a dire la cosa giusta. Voleva vederlo sorridere, almeno una volta... 

“Che aspetto aveva Winky?” 

“È in quella foto.” 

Riven, concentrato sul sugo quasi pronto, indicò una foto appesa alla parete. Theo era un bambino sui quattro anni, Riven un bebè minuscolo; i giovani Padma e Theo sorridevano all'obiettivo e Winky mostrava i denti sporgenti, il grembiule ben curato e la cuffietta legata intorno alla testa. 

“Ha lo sguardo gentile” disse Bill. Gli venne un'idea: iniziò a muovere la bacchetta, sempre guardando la foto, mentre Riven scolava gli gnocchi. “A me invece piace il Quidditch. Da guardare, s'intende... avresti il fisico da Cercatore, te l'hanno mai detto? O sei più come Al, con la testa sempre immersa in un libro? E poi mi piace cucinare, e fare giardinaggio... hai già visto il giardino, sì? Le camelie sono arrivate da poco, ne ho anche di rosse. E le riviste di moda babbane, vestirmi _au dernier cri_ , ma mai come gli altri, accostare bene i colori...” a questo, Riven sollevò un sopracciglio “– e truccarmi, a volte. Oh, ho dimenticato la cosa più importante.” 

“Cosa?” Riven lo chiese dopo un po', non in automatico e per gentilezza, ma con sincero interesse. 

“I bei ragazzi, quelli mi piacciono più di tutti. E anche le ragazze, Vera non era niente male...” 

“La rossa che hai invitato a ballare?” 

“Sì” Bill gongolò interiormente, perché Riven vi aveva prestato attenzione. “È una Finnegan, ma sua madre è Daphne Greengrass... ma non stiamo insieme, era solo un ballo.” 

“Però eri venuto con Albus.” 

“Già, ma anche a lui piace un altro... cos'è questo terzo grado? Tu ancora non mi hai detto niente.” 

“Non c'è niente da dire. Monique è nel club d'Incantesimi anche lei, è al terzo anno e voleva andare al ballo, ma era aperto solo a quelli del quarto. L'ho invitata per farle un favore, forse però si è annoiata...” 

“Se tu non l'hai invitata a danzare neanche una volta, ci credo” Bill ghignò sotto i baffi. “Ecco, è pronta.” Diede un ultimo ghirigoro con la bacchetta, e la sagoma che stava modellando si rifinì nei dettagli: due occhi bulbosi, un sorriso rugoso tutto denti, due braccine che si allargavano nella sua direzione e un lindo grembiulino con la cuffietta rosa. Il modellino si animò e levitò verso Riven. 

“Come ti chiamava Winky?” chiese, godendosi lo spaesamento del ragazzo. 

“ _Padron River_ , o semplicemente _padroncino_.” 

“Mi piace, vorrei un elfo domestico anch'io” dichiarò Bill, dando un ultimo colpo di bacchetta alla riproduzione di Winky. 

“ _Padroncino”_ disse lei, sbattendo gli occhi bulbosi. 

“Puoi modificare la voce e tutti i dettagli che vuoi” disse Bill, un po' preoccupato da quella mancanza di reazioni. Riven teneva la statuina-Winky sul palmo della mano, mentre con l'altra ne accarezzava i contorni. “Così potrai tenerla sempre con te. Se non ti piace...” 

“No... wow, Bill. Grazie!” Riven sbatté le palpebre e gli rivolse un sorriso aperto e fiducioso, un brillio di denti candidi. 

“Prego, micetto.” 

“C-cosa? Come mi hai chiamato?” Riven tossì e sgranò gli occhi. Bill, noncurante, prese un sorso di vino e lo spruzzò sul pesce, poi versò il tutto sugli gnocchetti ormai pronti. 

“Ragazzi? Potete portare in tavola? Vi serve aiuto?” La voce di Padma li raggiunse dal salotto. 

“Arriviamo” gridò Bill, levitando piatti e bicchieri. “Andiamo, Riv.” 

Riven gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Aspetta.” 

“Sì?”   
Il ragazzo inspirò profondamente. “Mi piacciono i libri, ma mi piace anche volare. E gli incantesimi, trovo che la magia sia bellissima. Vorrei diventare un incantatore potente, magari il migliore della mia generazione, ma temo che Albus mi batterà. E vorrei viaggiare, vedere il mondo, conoscere altra magia e altre usanze. Maghi potenti, e creature magiche esotiche, di quelle che si vedono solo nei libri. E a volte non vorrei fare niente. Quando mi sveglio, invece di scendere dal letto, vorrei ritrovarmi a pancia in giù su una nuvola, a guardar cadere la pioggia...” Riven s'interruppe, imbarazzato. Quando arrossiva, la sua pelle diventava più scura. “Ok, portiamo in tavola. Ho detto cose stupide.” 

“Sei la persona meno stupida che conosco. Ti farei volentieri compagnia su quella nuvola” disse Bill, convinto. Cercò di ricordare cos'avrebbe voluto fare lui l'anno prima, quali fossero i suoi sogni e le sue speranze, e vi trovò un buco nero. 

Anche adesso, raramente pensava a qualcosa che non fosse se stesso: tutta la sua esistenza ruotava intorno ai propri desideri: alle cose o alle persone di cui aveva voglia, a cosa l'avrebbe reso più felice per un'oretta o due, o almeno meno annoiato. 

“Stasera sei normale” disse Riven, trasalendo quando Padma li chiamò di nuovo. Bill avvertì una strana sensazione di calore quando il ragazzo lo esaminò da capo a piedi. Indossava un sobrio completo scuro, dai risvolti dorati come unica eccentricità, e il suo viso era privo di trucco. 

“Volevo fare buona impressione sui tuoi, anche se già mi conoscono.” 

“Perché? È Lore a uscire con Sebastian.” 

“Oh, lei la adoreranno in ogni caso, stai tranquillo” Bill gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla. “Andiamo. Per la cronaca, mi preferisci _normale_?” 

Riven non gli aveva risposto. L'atmosfera era rilassata, la tavola piena di risate. Il tintinnio di stoviglie, il calduccio, il vino e l'ottimo cibo rendevano tutti ciarlieri e un po' sonnacchiosi. 

“Ottima annata, questo vino” disse Blaise, leccandosi le labbra. “Dove l'avete trovato?” Gli fece l'occhiolino, poi guardò il figlio Bill, malizioso. Riven si contorse sulla sedia, a disagio. 

“È buonissimo, tesoro” si complimentò sua madre, con un sorriso raggiante. “E grazie anche a te per l'aiuto, Bill.” Mentre lui formulava una risposta galante, Lore esponeva a Theo i suoi piani per il futuro. Aveva gettato i lunghi capelli neri all'indietro, e gli occhi azzurri splendevano di determinazione.   
“Io sarò un Auror, come papà. E prima o poi intenderà ragione! Solo che è così _cocciuto_ , se gli sbatti la testa contro il muro, sarà il muro a crollare prima...” 

“Già, chissà da chi ha preso” disse Sebastian, cingendole la vita con un braccio. 

Riven li guardò con un sorriso un po' invidioso. Il fratello maggiore non gli somigliava per niente: era più pallido e robusto, dai tratti marcati e volitivi dei Lestrange, ma aveva un carattere introverso. 

Era serio, scrupoloso e metodico, e niente gli dava più piacere dell'organizzare una strategia vincente sul campo da Quidditch, oppure per passare un esame con il voto più alto possibile. Riven lo ammirava, si erano sempre voluti un gran bene. Seb era sempre stato il suo compagno di giochi, lo proteggeva, gli spiegava le cose con pazienza e lo metteva in guardia dal pericolo; si correvano meno di due anni, ma lui vedeva una voragine a separarli. Seb stava entrando nella vita adulta, aveva compiuto diciassette anni e aveva una fidanzata presentata a casa. Riven li immaginava finire Hogwarts e andare a vivere insieme, ognuno concentrato sui suoi obiettivi, ma innamorati e pronti a sostenersi l'un l'altra. La risata argentina di Lorelai strappava un sorriso accennato ma sincero a Seb, che la guardava con occhi pieni d'amore. Una coppia perfetta, eppure Riven stentava a vedersi al posto del fratello. Non era certo neanche di _desiderare_ quel futuro: sembrava tutto così inevitabile, così programmato e, allo stesso tempo, così scontato... come se il fratello e la fidanzata stessero per essere risucchiati dall'imbuto che portava l'etichetta 'vita adulta', uniformandosi a tutti gli altri. O forse era lui che non era affatto pronto a restare solo, a farsi mettere da parte... 

“Ma io gliel'ho detto” disse Lore, che aveva bevuto almeno un paio di bicchieri di troppo. “'Papà, stai prendendo un granchio...' - a proposito, questo è buonissimo! 'Seb non è affatto come suo padre, Theo è suo padre a tutti gli effetti', e anche la mamma ha detto...” 

“Scusami, Lore” la interruppe Padma. Il suo tono di voce, educato ma tagliente, ammutolì tutti i presenti, che si voltarono a guardarla. Lei intrecciò le mani sotto il mento e fissò la ragazza, affabile ma ferma. “Non vorrei che passasse un malinteso, che ci tengo a chiarire subito. Io ero innamorata di Rabastan Lestrange. L'ho conosciuto sotto il nome di Sebastian, che è quello che ho dato a mio figlio. Era cambiato, e con la forza che ti dà l'amore riesci a vedere molte di quelle cose che prima fingevi d'ignorare, nascondendo la polvere sotto al tappeto. Rabastan ha riconosciuto gli sbagli della sua famiglia, è rimasto nei Mangiamorte solo per proteggermi, ed è stato unicamente per difendermi, se è stato ucciso da Fenrir Grayback...” 

Lore, che Seb teneva saldamente per il braccio, era tornata lucida e la guardava, affranta. Si sporse verso di lei, desiderosa di chiarire l'equivoco. “Padma, scusami, non volevo offenderti...” 

“Non è me che tu e tuo padre offendete, ma la memoria di Rabastan. Un uomo che ha combattuto valorosamente perché noi fossimo seduti a questo tavolo sazi e spensierati, in questo momento. Credo che molti di noi abbiano dimostrato come il ravvedimento sia possibile.” Padma guardò con affetto Theo, che annuì. 

“A Rabastan” disse, alzando il calice. 

Riven sgranò gli occhi, ma sentì un piede premere sul suo, e alzando lo sguardo vide Bill che gli sorrideva, incoraggiante. Aveva già alzato il calice insieme a Blaise. Lui lo seguì, ricordando che al compleanno di Louis gli aveva detto le stesse parole su Rabastan: magari non proprio le stesse, ma il sentimento era il medesimo. Seb guardò il fratello e lo imitò, finché tutti, Lorelai compresa, si scambiarono il brindisi e bevvero alla sua memoria. 

  
La serata era trascorsa piacevolmente; avevano giocato a Sparaschiocco e alla Magitombola. 

Gli occhi di Bill tornavano su quelli di Riven. Bastavano un sorriso complice, uno sfioramento casuale, tanti piccoli commenti o attenzioni che Riven non si era mai visto rivolgere. Sospettava che Bill gli avesse fatto vincere dieci galeoni a spese di Blaise, ma d'altro canto tutti sapevano che poteva permetterselo. 

“Noi andiamo a sparecchiare” disse Bill, dopo l'ennesima batosta che Lore aveva inflitto a un Theo sempre più sconsolato. “E vi portiamo un digestivo, d'accordo? Tra poco è l'ora dei fuochi d'artificio!”   
Senza sapere come, Riven si ritrovò di nuovo in cucina con Bill. Mancavano pochi minuti al nuovo anno, e fuori i petardi esplodevano a raffica; il cielo era solcato da stelle rosse e verdi. 

“È un quartiere Babbano, ma qualche girandola dei Tiri Vispi, magari...” iniziò Riven, scaricando i piatti nel lavandino. 

“Tra cinque minuti è il mio compleanno” disse Bill, con un sorriso. 

“Sei nato a Capodanno? Wow... doppia festa! E...” Riven s'interruppe, temendo di essere indiscreto. “Insomma, la vuoi passare proprio qui?” 

“Non c'è un altro posto in cui vorrei essere.” Bill suonava così convinto e lo guardava con quegli occhi scuri così caldi e scintillanti, che Riven sentì una sensazione sconosciuta, non del tutto piacevole, irradiarsi dal suo stomaco. 

“Compi diciassette anni?” 

“Sì. Tu, quando ne fai sedici?” 

“A fine luglio.” 

“Oh, allora scusami tanto. Sei un leoncino, più che un micetto.” Bill gli si era avvicinato di soppiatto, gli alitava sulla guancia e l'aveva praticamente bloccato contro il lavandino senza che se ne accorgesse. Riven non si mosse, notando una serie di dettagli su cui non si era soffermato prima. Le labbra scure, gli occhi grandi ed espressivi, il suo corpo non muscoloso, ma tonico, con i tendini del collo in rilievo. Poteva quasi sentire i battiti del suo cuore contro la gola, i capelli scuri lasciati crescere lunghi fino ai lati del viso sfiorargli la fronte... 

“Bill... cosa...” 

Lui gli si avvicinò ancora, le sue labbra lambirono il suo orecchio. “Un po' tardino, ma almeno avremo più tempo...” mormorò, a bassa voce. 

“Di che parli?” 

“Della tua festa di compleanno.” 

“Oh.” Riven voleva chiedere per che cosa, esattamente, fosse _un po' tardino_ , ma in quel momento i botti aumentarono d'intensità. La famiglia Nott, Blaise e Lorelai iniziarono a gridare e a scambiarsi auguri, ma Bill e Riven potevano fingere di non sentirli, almeno per un altro po'. 

Riven guardò l'orologio, facendo il _countdown_. “Perché ti diverti a prendermi in giro?” chiese a Bill, allontanando appena la testa per guardarlo. 

Lui gli accarezzò il viso e gli prese una ciocca di capelli tra il pollice e l'indice, sorpreso. “Non ti prendo in giro, Riv. Tu mi piaci. Ti sto, come dire... corteggiando? Ma se non ti piace, se ti mette a disagio, posso smetterla...” 

“Non sono una ragazza” mormorò Riven, così piano che Bill quasi non lo sentì. 

Lui emise una risata bassa e gradevole, che Riven sentì riverberarsi sulla sua schiena. “Questo non c'entra niente. Pensi che sia Seb ad aver _deciso_ di mettersi con Lore? È stata lei! E mia madre, Gin... beh, è stata lei a decidere che lei e Blaise dovevano andare a convivere. È sempre la donna che sceglie... ma se io faccio così con te, è perché mi piace farlo. A te piace, Riven?” 

“Non lo so... non so ancora se mi piacciono i ragazzi o le ragazze.” 

Riven abbassò la testa all'altezza del collo di Bill, sentendosi patetico per quella dichiarazione. 

Seriamente, quanti quindicenni ancora non conoscevano il proprio orientamento sessuale e non erano mai usciti con nessuno? 

Bill, però, gli sorrideva con gli angoli della bocca arricciati. 

“Scopriamolo, allora.” I loro nasi si toccavano, e Riven si sentì abbracciare come non lo era mai stato prima: un abbraccio avvolgente e stretto, eppure non possessivo, discreto, che gli lasciava la possibilità di scostarsi. Ma lui non voleva farlo. 

L'orologio digitale segnò la mezzanotte e tutto intorno a loro esplose, il viso di Bill fu illuminato da lui verdi, rosse e dorate. 

“Buon compleanno, Bill” mormorò Riven. 

Bill aveva il viso acceso come una girandola. Lo baciò sulla bocca, e Riven sentì il sapore del vino. 

Bill gli succhiò il labbro inferiore e gli fece aprire la bocca pian piano, la lingua che cercava la sua. Riven sentì il sangue andargli al cervello. Non era un bacio qualsiasi, Bill stava baciando proprio _lui_ , mettendoci ogni sua risorsa perché gli piacesse. La lentezza, l'esperienza, la sua lingua che lo accarezzava per poi ritrarsi... Riven gli afferrò la giacca e si sentì ricambiare. Bill gli afferrò i fianchi, lasciando che si aggiustasse a lui e trovasse il ritmo, finché il bacio non diventò quello che si era sempre aspettato da ogni bacio: frenetico, eppure intenso. Riven rispose con entusiasmo, e Bill lo sollevò di peso, senza sapere quello che faceva. Lo posò sul lavandino e gli fece aprire le gambe, accaldato, strusciandosi contro di lui... Riven gli morse il labbro, il viso in fiamme. 

“Bill!” Lo guardava dall'alto in basso. Era scivolato dentro al lavandino, le gambe all'aria. 

“Scusami tanto, Riv. Mi sono fatto trascinare...” Bill si grattò la testa, non l'aveva mai visto così imbarazzato. “Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare? Vuoi una cioccolata calda? Un animaletto domestico? O mi vuoi fare qualche fattura, ne conosco di divertenti...” 

Riven era incerto se prendersela con lui o scoppiare a ridere. Padma e Theo li stavano chiamando e gli scoppi si susseguivano ancora, incessanti. Era impossibile prenderla troppo sul serio, quando la gente era così fiduciosa nell'anno nuovo, così irragionevolmente e splendidamente piena di speranza. Guardò Bill, ancora a testa bassa, e sospirò, ancora incastrato nel lavello. Allungò le braccia verso di lui, sbuffando esasperato. 

“Lascia perdere, dai. Ma almeno mettimi giù!” 

* 

“È riuscito _per un soffio_ , come direste voi oggi” disse Merlino, un po' contrariato, arricciandosi i baffi. 

Salazar concordò. “I ragazzi hanno dato una prova notevole, ma lei potrebbe ancora cavarsela. Dipende dalla sua forza.” 

“La forza non mi ha mai fatto difetto, nobile Salazar.” Bellatrix si materializzò tra loro; quello sforzo sembrò prosciugarla completamente. Gli spiriti la fecero sedere sul divano e iniziarono a parlarle, preoccupati. Bellatrix non era mai stata tanto perlacea, quasi evanescente. Un fantasma riusciva a vedere anche le più piccole manifestazioni di essenza, ma fuori dalla Camera sarebbe stata invisibile perfino ai maghi. 

“Sono felice che l'incantesimo sia riuscito” disse Merlino, compiaciuto. “Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto enormemente perdere la mia erede più valida e potente.” 

Salazar annuì. “Peccato che tu non abbia potuto vendicarti di quel tuo figlio ingrato.” 

Bellatrix, con un filo di voce, proclamò: “Non temete. È il mio Signore che si vendicherà di lui.” 

Neanche lei era sicura di riuscire a sopravvivere. Si era infilata nei sogni di Scorpius, manipolandolo in modo così sottile, che non ne conservasse memoria al risveglio. Aveva fatto pressione sull'amore che la legava a Narcissa, su quanto fosse ingiusto che lei passasse i suoi ultimi giorni senza compagnia e sulle mancanze di Sal, sempre più evidenti ai suoi occhi. La sfiducia e il dubbio si erano insinuati sottilmente in Scorpius, contaminandone anche l'umore durante il giorno. 

A lei, però, era bastato che il nipote scendesse una notte nella Camera, pronunciasse un incantesimo e le aprisse una porta. Bellatrix, non più bloccata all'ingresso, aveva ringraziato formalmente il nipote, promettendogli che, durante il rituale, non gli avrebbe torto un capello. Non si era aspettata però che, accanendosi contro Salazar, il risultato sarebbe stato così disastroso: Scorpius aveva il Patronus più forte che avesse mai visto. Se Sal avesse compiuto il rituale con la propria bacchetta, attualmente in mano a Grindelwald, Bellatrix non ce l'avrebbe fatta. 

Scorpius, convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta, si era auto Obliviato ed era tornato a dormire sonni tranquilli. Bellatrix avrebbe potuto rimpiangere di esserci andata troppo leggera, ma in fondo Scorpius le era stato utile, e aveva cose più importanti di cui occuparsi che non fossero parenti inadempienti e sleali. 

Merlino e Salazar le avevano confidato di aver scovato un incantesimo che avrebbe potuto neutralizzare quello castato da Scorpius e Salazar: la sua forza l'avrebbe colpita comunque ma, quanto al vincolo permanente, spezzarlo sarebbe dipeso soltanto dalla sua forza di volontà. Se fosse stata più forte di quella del figlio, avrebbe vinto. Aveva nascosto ai ragazzi i suoi considerevoli progressi: diventava sempre meno perlacea, il colore della pelle e dei capelli era perfettamente visibile agli spiriti e, se si concentrava, riusciva a compiere incantesimi e a spostare piccoli oggetti. 

Slytherin e Merlino le avevano prestato le loro energie, in modo che arrivasse al giorno del rituale pronta per combattere. Aveva urlato per tutto il tempo, sperando che le maledizioni coprissero il controincantesimo che stava recitando per bloccare quello di Scorpius e Sal. Era stato proprio l'incantesimo di Scorpius a metterla più in difficoltà; la volontà di Sal vacillava, come aveva constatato, compiaciuta. La perdita della bacchetta l'aveva gettato in uno stato d'insicurezza e sfiducia. 

Anche se forse c'entravano gli abusi di Grindelwald. Bellatrix non era mai stata brava in quelle faccende. Quando l'aveva messo al mondo, si era fieramente affezionata a Sal, anche se Voldemort gliel'aveva strappato dal grembo, temendo che le si attaccasse troppo: suo figlio non sarebbe mai stato debole. Bellatrix sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata una madre empatica: Sal non avrebbe mai confidato a lei i suoi tormenti, e lei stessa non avrebbe mai capito il dolore, al di là di quello che amava infliggere. Aveva sempre considerato un pregio la sua mancanza di coscienza: non era rallentata da inutili scrupoli e si concentrava con tutta se stessa, anche se al momento non era gran che, sull'unica cosa che contasse davvero: il sangue. 

Grindelwald e Silente, quei due burattini invertiti, l'avevano uccisa e avevano provocato la morte del suo Signore; inoltre Grindelwald aveva posseduto a forza il corpo di suo figlio. Un simile affronto gridava vendetta: che gli occhi gli fossero strappati dalle orbite, insieme all'uccello, e che il mago morisse in miseria, ridicolizzato dai posteri e tra le torture più lente e atroci mai ideati, delle quali aveva amabilmente discusso con Salazar e Merlino per passare lunghi, tediosi pomeriggi. 

Harry era anche lui nel mirino, ma aveva voluto bene al suo Signore prima di sapere chi era, e inoltre aveva accolto suo figlio Sal. Il ragazzo era stato viziato, gli erano stati inculcati tutti i pregiudizi sbagliati, la sua testa traboccava di spazzatura nociva, filo ibrida e filo babbana, e il suo senso della morale era fin troppo sviluppato, ma a questo Bellatrix avrebbe potuto ovviare in seguito. Anzi, forse Harry le sarebbe stato utile... 

“A cosa stai pensando, mia cara?” Merlino le fece il baciamano; Salazar Evocò per lei una coppa di vino altrettanto evanescente e perlaceo. Era solo una panacea, non poteva avere effetto, eppure Bellatrix si sentì meglio soltanto per aver mandato giù qualcosa. Non sopportava di essere così debole e inconsistente: neanche la prima volta, quando Sal l'aveva liberata dallo specchio, si era sentita così, come se a spazzarla via bastasse un soffio di vento... 

“Che devo andarmene di qui. Sono stata prigioniera per cinque anni e mezzo.” 

“Ma sei ancora troppo debole...” 

Le proteste degli spiriti non acquietarono Bellatrix. “Il mondo reale mi presterà la sua forza, oppure soccomberò come merito. Ho aspettato fin troppo, miei onorati ospiti, e vi ringrazio infinitamente per il vostro sostegno. Il mio Signore non lo dimenticherà.” 

“Forse, mia cara Bella, dovresti pensare a come riconquistare il potere tu stessa. Se il tuo Signore, come tu dici, è intrappolato dentro il giovane Salazar...” 

“Ogni cosa che faccio è volta a rafforzare il suo dominio, nobile Slytherin. Il vostro erede è al sicuro nelle mie mani.” 

“E non avresti mai pensato, mia cara, di prendere il potere tu stessa? Credo che, tornata al culmine della tua forza, potresti sconfiggere agevolmente quei due damerini che si spacciano per Ministri...” 

“Intendo bene, mio caro Merlino?” Slytherin lo interruppe, con sprezzante alterigia. “Il mio allievo più brillante e fedele suggerisce che una Black tradisca l'ultimo e il più potente dei miei eredi, ponendosi al comando da sola?” 

“Suvvia, non litigate” cantilenò Bellatrix, stirando le labbra in un sorriso, col tono di voce usato per riprendere i bambini capricciosi. “Avrete presto mie notizie. Grazie ancora per il vostro prezioso aiuto, e tenete a mente: _Toujours pur!_ ” Gridò il motto di famiglia, le orbite spalancate e le labbra contratte in un sorriso folle. I suoi capelli ondeggiarono quando salì fino all'altissimo soffitto, poi passò finché non la videro più, sempre in alto, sempre in corsa. 

“Potrebbe arrivare al cielo” commentò Merlino, in tono ammirato. 

“Brindiamo e seppelliamo la nostra discussione, mio caro pupillo. Ora abbiamo soltanto la nostra reciproca compagnia di cui godere.” Slytherin si sistemò l'elegante veste di broccato e si sedette sul sofa, evocando altri due calici. 

“Ne sentiremo la mancanza” concordò Merlino, unendosi a lui. 

*   
  


Erano passati quindici anni, eppure il mondo era sempre lo stesso. Più colorato, forse, più complesso, e nel frattempo i Babbani avevano inventato qualche altro migliaio di diavolerie elettroniche, sui cui schermi passavano la maggior parte del tempo. Bellatrix si chiese se fossero magri sostituti per la magia: dopotutto, permettevano a quegli esseri inutili di evadere, sognare, di essere in altri posti con la mente, uscendo da se stessi. Alcuni addirittura ci lavoravano, producendo calcoli e testi di cui Bellatrix non afferrava il punto, e presto se ne disinteressò completamente. 

I maghi erano sempre di meno: non era raro vederli con l'immancabile cellulare in mano, il look che li assimilava completamente ai Babbani. Si stavano spersonalizzando, presto le antiche usanze sarebbero andate perdute. Eppure, la natura umana rimaneva la stessa: un concentrato di speranze e paure, insicurezze e ambizioni, che Bellatrix sapeva vedere chiaramente per poi spezzare, premendo sul punto più debole finché non s'incrinava. Anche Salazar sapeva farlo, per quanto fosse restio a usare quel potere: dopotutto, pensò orgogliosa, era suo figlio. 

L'ingresso babbano del Ministero era squallido come lo ricordava, soltanto che i cassonetti erano meno traboccanti, e la cabina telefonica era stata riparata. Bellatrix si piazzò lì dentro e attese. 

Dopo alcune settimane, temeva di essere tornata visibile. Più di un mago alla Sicurezza magica aveva scrutato con sospetto un punto che aveva visto tremolare, o si era pulito gli occhiali nel tentativo di scacciare una figura femminile che aveva intravisto stazionare nell'Atrio. Bellatrix ora si nascondeva nei cunicoli e nei tribunali sotterranei; prendeva di continuo l'ascensore, pensando che stare in movimento l'avrebbe aiutata. Era un segnale positivo che gli altri potessero vedere qualcosa: significava che era tornata più forte, nutrendosi delle energie degli ignari dipendenti ministeriali afflitti da qualche preoccupazione. Bellatrix le assorbiva, divertendosi ad alimentarle. 

“ _Mia moglie mi tradisce con uno più giovane, lo so.”_

“ _Tua moglie è come il Nottetempo, tutti ci sono saliti sopra. D'altro canto, con te come marito, chi può biasimarla?”_

Il poveretto cercava un angolo in cui sfogare la disperazione, e Bellatrix sogghignava, rinvigorita. 

Aveva studiato a fondo la struttura ministeriale: Harry Potter era Capoufficio Auror, e sembrava sull'orlo dell'esaurimento. La moglie, la schifosa Nata Babbana, parlava spesso con Albus Silente della politica ministeriale; lei era a capo dell'Ufficio per l'Applicazione della Legge Magica. 

Era molto interessante che Silente e Harry Potter, il suo ex allievo preferito, non si parlassero. Di Grindelwald, il suo obiettivo principale, non c'era traccia. Dalle chiacchiere in pausa caffé – avevano installato un distributore automatico di bibite nell'Atrio: Bellatrix si sarebbe strappata i capelli dall'orrore, se avesse potuto – aveva carpito l'indirizzo di Grindelwald. Un superattico con uno splendido panorama di Londra, in cui viveva da solo. Purtroppo, le protezioni magiche che lo circondavano erano fortissime, e neanche Bellatrix nella sua forma più debole avrebbe potuto passarci attraverso. Era interessante soprattutto la rottura dei due Ministri, anche se ufficialmente continuavano a essere sposati e governavano insieme: Bellatrix si chiese se Silente non avesse per caso saputo quello che Grindelwald aveva fatto a suo figlio. 

Bellatrix memorizzava le divise – blu per la Manutenzione Magica, viola per gli Obliviatori – le entrate, le varie divisioni del Ministero e chi ci lavorava. Il tempo stringeva: avrebbe dovuto trovare una preda, possibilmente una donna con un discreto potere, che aveva accesso a informazioni riservate, e che potesse essere abbastanza manipolabile da farla entrare nel suo corpo. Infiltrarsi al Ministero per corroderlo dall'interno era una strategia lenta, ma che avrebbe dato i suoi frutti: nel frattempo, Bellatrix avrebbe recuperato le forze, aspettando il momento giusto per colpire. 

La preda perfetta non fu semplice da individuare ma, una volta posati gli occhi su di lei con l'interesse di una cacciatrice, Bellatrix vide un mirino ben disegnato sulla sua fronte. Era impaziente di entrarvi, ma ogni minimo errore, in quella fase, poteva essergli fatale. 

Geneviève Auly lavorava come interprete alla Cooperazione Internazionale Magica; era un'impiegata di livello medio-alto, con un posto riservato agli incontri del Wizengamot, un ufficio tutto suo, spazioso e confortevole, e alcuni tirocinanti. Non era fatta per rivestire posizioni di comando, e il poco stress di coordinare semplici questioni e prendere decisioni di continuo a volte minacciava di sopraffarla, rendendola ansiosa e al contempo distratta. Da quel che poteva vedere Bellatrix, era piuttosto esperta e competente nel suo lavoro, e al di fuori era perfettamente integrata nella comunità magica: benvoluta, socievole e sorridente, aveva quattro figli, di cui tre a Hogwarts e un maschio di quattro anni, a casa. Forse per quel lavoro c'erano altri candidati più meritevoli, o più di polso, eppure Bellatrix non tardò a scoprire perché Geneviève fosse arrivata così in alto rispetto a colleghi un filo più brillanti: era la moglie di Fabian Prewett. Bellatrix ricordava benissimo i fratelli Prewett, anche se non era spettato a lei il piacere di ucciderli. 

L'erede di Fabian senior gli somigliava abbastanza, ma i suoi capelli erano di un biondo sabbia e non rossi, il sorriso gioviale e i caldi occhi nocciola, della stessa sfumatura della prima assassina di Bellatrix, Molly Weasley. Di recente, dopo l'eclatante scomparsa dell'eccellente Mercy Winterbone, era stato nominato Capoufficio Auror. Fabian era un giovane ancora piacente sui trentacinque anni, così come la moglie, anche se li portava un po' peggio di lui; la coppia aveva messo su famiglia presto, il figlio maggiore aveva già diciassette anni. 

Bellatrix aveva iniziato il lento compito di irretire Geneviève, guadagnandosi poco a poco la sua fiducia. Come un serpente in una danza di seduzione, ogni giorno si avvicinava di un passo verso di lei, srotolando le sue spire fino a circondarla. 

“ _Fabian mi ha tradito con la segretaria del terzo piano. È successo cinque anni fa, ma da allora non è più stato lo stesso.”_

“ _Abbiamo avuto Mickey solo per salvare il nostro rapporto. Non volevo un altro figlio, ma Fabian era così contento, e avevo tanta paura che mi lasciasse...”_

“ _Mi chiedo perché non mi licenzino. Quella tirocinante, Lizzie, ha la metà dei miei anni, eppure è più in gamba di me.”_

“ _Mi guardo allo specchio e sono invecchiata. Ho le zampe di gallina intorno agli occhi e le smagliature. A Beauxbatons ero la più bella del mio anno...”_

Una settimana a quel ritmo, e Bellatrix si sarebbe sparata alla tempia. Non avrebbe potuto trovare una donna più ordinaria, eppure le sue crepe erano più profonde del previsto. Bellatrix si nutriva delle sue insicurezze, alimentandole di continuo, così che la soddisfazione di Geneviève per aver organizzato un party favoloso a casa sua la sera di Capodanno, o per i successi scolastici dei figli, aveva breve durata, e la povera sciocca si concentrava su un commento velenoso di un'ospite, o sul tono di voce poco partecipe che il marito adottava nel risponderle. 

Nel giro di poco tempo, Bellatrix era diventata la sua unica amica e confidente, tanto che a Geneviève era ormai completamente visibile. Si rifiutava di farsi vedere in presenza di altri, e spesso passeggiavano fino a casa dopo che uscivano dal Ministero. 

“Cosa sei di preciso, una fata?” A volte Geneviève aveva dei poco opportuni vuoti di memoria, che andavano immediatamente riempiti. 

Bellatrix ridacchiò. “Mi lusinghi, mia cara. Sono una tua compagna dai tempi di Beauxbatons, non ti ricordi? Ci divertivamo tanto a fare il bagno nel lago, le giornate estive erano così calde... eppure meglio di questo clima così uggioso, non lo trovi deprimente?” 

Geneviève andò avanti un bel po' su quell'argomento; era un'altra giornata grigia e piovosa. 

“Vivi a Mayfair? Un bel quartiere...” 

“Sì” rispose Geneviève, assente, prendendo per il braccio la sua amica ritrovata. 

Bellatrix non poteva esserne più compiaciuta. Per la sua futura ospite, era già così corporea da poterne sentire la stretta. 

La seguì fino a casa, e godette un mondo ad alimentare il litigio della coppia a cena. 

Riguardava Gideon, il loro figlio più piccolo: Geneviève aveva rimproverato a Fabian, che rientrava prima, di non averlo portato a lezione di nuoto. Da lì era stato un crescendo di recriminazioni. 

“Sei tu che gli stai addosso, Genvi! Quando ci sei, lo accompagni anche in bagno... e la carne se la può tagliare da solo!” 

“Io almeno ci provo! Tu non ci sei mai per lui, e anche quando rientri a casa prima è come se non ci fossi!” 

Gideon si era messo a piangere ed era corso in camera sua, con enorme sollievo di Bellatrix. Non avrebbe saputo come gestire un moccioso; fortunatamente, doveva solo condividere il corpo con Geneviève, non sostituirsi completamente a lei. Sarebbe parso troppo sospetto, e temeva di non averne la forza. Geneviève aveva rotto un piatto; Fabian aveva sparato scintille rosse con la bacchetta, facendo tremare il lampadario, ed era uscito sbattendo la porta. Bellatrix era andata a consolarla. Piangeva accanto al fuoco, ed era così patetica che provò rabbia al suo posto. Non sarebbe mai stata come lei: così mediocre, a sprecare tempo ed energie emotive per un mago senza valore e per un insulso marmocchio che ancora non aveva mostrato poteri magici. Le circondò le spalle con un braccio, e la strega continuò a singhiozzare sonoramente. 

“Genvi... guardami.” 

“Fabian mi chiama sempre così, ma io gliel'ho detto che non... non mi piace!” La strega si soffiò il naso e Bellatrix la esaminò con attenzione, mentre le asciugava le lacrime e le sistemava i capelli. La sua ospite aveva capelli castani e occhi dello stesso colore, grandi e dalle sfumature dorate, che costituivano la sua più grande attrattiva; il viso era un po' sciupato, le occhiaie profonde e il collo tirato. Il suo corpo non era degno di nota, né troppo grasso né troppo magro, e la sua altezza non era sopra la media, ma neanche trascurabile. Se si fosse messa un po' in tiro, Bellatrix non dubitava di poter ancora risultare piacente, e soprattutto di poter comandare gli altri a bacchetta. 

Le parlò un po' in francese, riesumando aneddoti scolastici che era la stessa Genvi a ricordare. 

Bellatrix ne attinse a piene mani, creandole intorno una bolla ingannevolmente calda e luminosa. 

“Sei così divertente, Bella... così forte...” 

“Vuoi essere come me, Geneviève?” 

“Sì...”   
“Allora guardami negli occhi, e accoglimi. Io sono te, l'hai sempre saputo... faremo grandi cose insieme!”   
Bellatrix si vide attraverso i suoi occhi: una donna mora, con un'espressione regale, spessi capelli un po' mossi e palpebre pesanti, le labbra generose che le sussurravano promesse irresistibili. La guardò finché i contorni dei loro occhi, dorato contro nero, non sparirono, inghiottiti l'uno nell'altro. 

Bellatrix posò le labbra sulle sue e la serrò in un abbraccio più vicino a una morsa letale, poi attese. 

Si sentiva più forte, ma anche più vuota. Le girava la testa, era tutto così confuso... ma in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai provato quella folle esaltazione. Si guardò allo specchio, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si vide attraente. Si raccolse i capelli e si asciugò gli occhi arrossati, poi estrasse la bacchetta... ebbe un ripensamento. Doveva fare pace con Fabian, controllare se Gideon stesse dormendo... 

“E adesso?” chiese ad alta voce, con una stretta al cuore. 

Una voce familiare e insinuante le rispose. Le parve la cosa più reale del mondo, eppure esisteva solo nella sua testa. 

“ _Adesso, mia cara Genvi, comando io. Sono sicura che mi servirai splendidamente.”_


	21. And a Happy New Year (II)

XXI. And a Happy New Year (II) 

Gellert strinse la bottiglia di spumante e premette, cercando di far saltare via il tappo. Ottenne solo di farsi male alla mano e imprecò. Era un incapace, non riusciva a compiere neanche il gesto più piccolo e insignificante, senza magia. Usare la Bacchetta Invincibile per stappare una bottiglia, però, gli sembrava quasi sacrilego, oltre al fatto che non era comunque in vena di festeggiare. Era di spalle, la schiena incassata e la testa appoggiata sul mento. Neanche Albus quando rifletteva, assorto, contemplando le infinite possibilità e diramazioni di ogni scelta, avrebbe avuto quella posa così persa, solo che, se la adottava lui, appariva semplicemente patetico e sconfitto. Come in effetti si sentiva. Gellert guardò fuori. Era al venticinquesimo piano, i rumori della folla e dei petardi più bassi, che iniziavano a scoppiare, gli giungevano ovattati, e perfino i fuochi d'artificio che esplodevano in cielo erano smorzati dagli infrangibili vetri antiproiettile. 

Anche quel giorno aveva lavorato fino a tardi; il suo team e l'addetto stampa che si era tenuto vicino, un adorante giovane compiacente, anonimo come tanti altri, si complimentavano con lui per la dedizione al lavoro che sfociava nello stakanovismo, e tenevano a farlo sapere al resto della comunità magica. Il Ministro Gellert Grindelwald lavorava infaticabilmente per loro, era il primo ad arrivare e l'ultimo ad andarsene, e non conosceva mai riposo, neanche quando tutti gli altri festeggiavano. Il suo compito era vegliare su tutti loro, perché potessero essere felici e spensierati. 

Gli ultimi manifesti rimandavano di lui un'immagine paternalista, un po' invecchiata: Gellert non sarebbe mai somigliato a un vegliardo, e neanche ci teneva particolarmente, ma gli eventi degli ultimi mesi avevano estorto un prezzo al suo fisico: le occhiaie erano più profonde, le rughe agli angoli della bocca più marcate, l'espressione più stanca e il fisico sciupato; gli occhi verdi, però, risaltavano più acuti che mai, e spesso s'illuminavano di una luce febbrile. Gellert avrebbe avuto bisogno di una lunga vacanza e di qualche goccia di Pozione dell'Età per tornare all'antico splendore, eppure non ce la faceva. Non gli sembrava una priorità, non quando Albus ancora non si faceva sentire. Gellert era sicuro che il piano fosse riuscito, perché Harry era uscito di casa il giorno dopo di umore omicida, ma perfettamente se stesso, e di Albus non c'era traccia. Non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo: quella vittoria aveva un sapore amaro, ancor di più perché non poteva sbatterla in faccia al compagno e ignorava l'esatto svolgersi degli eventi. L'importante era riprendere le redini del Ministero: un altro mese, e la crisi sarebbe passata, anche se Albus, dannazione a lui, non faceva niente per aiutarlo. Spariva per lunghi periodi e si faceva vedere il meno possibile, quasi mai accanto a lui e solo quando era strettamente necessario, come se si vergognasse. La stampa avversaria, principalmente babbana, visto che Gellert aveva fatto del proprio meglio per soffocare sia la satira che l'opposizione, nel suo mondo, adesso parlava di un Grindelwald scrupoloso e lavoratore, che da solo rimetteva insieme i cocci di una politica sia aggressiva che inconcludente, e di un Silente che invece latitava, troppo occupato a leccarsi le ferite in campo sentimentale. Gellert non sapeva come, ma la notizia di un presunto tradimento da parte sua era trapelata con sorprendente rapidità. Gli sembrava di aver espiato abbastanza, anche se il suo tradimento era più grave di quel che tutti pensavano. I suoi colleghi avevano staccato alle dieci di sera, invitandolo al party del Ministero. Presto era stato chiaro che in tutto l'edificio non c'era un dipendente nell'umore di lavorare, e Gellert sospettava che sarebbe stato così fino al pomeriggio del giorno dopo. Era stato invitato a prendere parte ai festeggiamenti, ma lui non poteva certo condividere il proprio prezioso tempo con dei miseri impiegati, single e con problemi a pagare l'affitto, oppure con matrimoni naufragati alle spalle e separati dai loro figli, o ancora che avevano genitori vecchi e malati che li aspettavano a casa. Gellert non era come loro... e se n'era tornato a casa, da solo, cacciando perfino gli elfi domestici. L'importante era mantenere le apparenze: il Ministro aveva certamente qualcosa di più importante, di più interessante, di più divertente di cui occuparsi. Se almeno gli fosse venuto un lampo di genio per riconquistarsi le simpatie della folla... uno spettacolo di magia con la sua nuova bacchetta, forse? Era certo che avrebbe incantato il mondo, ma gli mancavano le energie e l'ispirazione; proprio non avrebbe saputo come organizzarsi, lui che nel passato era ricorso a quei trucchetti ottenendo un facile, scandaloso successo. 

La Bacchetta, da sola e nella situazione attuale, era pressoché inutile. Gellert sospirò. Voleva aspettare di mettere a posto le cose con Albus, prima di dare la caccia agli altri due Doni, ma forse era opportuno iniziare da ora... eppure non voleva infrangere la promessa fatta a Sal, anche se erano ormai passati tre mesi e, presumibilmente, il ragazzino doveva essersi ripreso. Se lo immaginò a festeggiare il Capodanno dandoci dentro con il piccolo Malfoy – carino, certo, anche se aveva qualcosa di delicato e ingenuo che, personalmente, scoraggiava le sue fantasie. Lui almeno aveva la sua famiglia, gli amici, e doveva essersi abituato a usare un'altra bacchetta, con tutta la magia che aveva. Forse poteva infiltrarsi a Hogwarts, che sarebbe stato comunque meno problematico – e più desiderabile, attualmente – di una visita a casa dei Potter, anche se non dubitava di poter estorcere un invito di cortesia a Hermione, alla quale era sempre piaciuto. Anche se l'istinto gli diceva che la Pietra doveva essere dai Malfoy, o che comunque qualcuno in famiglia avrebbe saputo dove trovarla. Erano secoli che non vedeva il caro Lucius, forse una visita prima dell'Epifania gli sarebbe risultata gradita. Lucius era un uomo ambizioso, che conosceva il prezzo del potere: lui e Grindelwald si erano sempre intesi alla perfezione... 

“Gellert?”  
Lui trasalì e impugnò la bacchetta, che ormai non lasciava mai incustodita. _“Albus?”_

Il compagno non era messo meglio di lui. I capelli avevano tutta l'aria di aver preso un bell'acquazzone, da quanto erano aggrovigliati, e gli occhi dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna erano ridotti a capocchie di spillo, la bocca contratta in una linea dura. 

“Hai dimenticato di escludermi dal riconoscimento tattile dei tuoi sistemi difensivi” disse Albus, a bassa voce. “Sono entrato senza trovare ostacoli.” 

“Non l'ho dimenticato.” Gellert si alzò. Tremava, la sua voce era rotta. “Questa sarà sempre casa tua. Sono solo, come vedi... speravo che tu... togliti il mantello, vieni a sederti un attimo. Per favore...” 

“Non ho più tempo per i tuoi giochi, Gellert. Sono qui soltanto per una richiesta, e mi perdonerai se la formulo senza preamboli: voglio il divorzio.” 

Gellert spalancò la bocca. Era certo di avere un'espressione stolida, con la mascella aperta, ma non sapeva cosa dire: si sarebbe aspettato di tutto da lui, rabbia, recriminazioni, ma non quella glaciale, determinata freddezza. Abbandonò la bacchetta sul tavolo e fece un passo verso di lui. Albus, immediatamente, si schermò con uno scudo bianco e incandescente, del quale a Gellert arrivò il calore, tanto che dovette fare un passo indietro per evitare di essere scottato. 

“Su, non fare così... cerchiamo di risolverla in modo civile...” 

“ _Civile?”_ Albus sembrò troneggiare su di lui, ergendosi in tutta la sua considerevole altezza. Gellert notò che si stava lasciando crescere la barba, cosa che accentuava la sua espressione minacciosa. 

“Tu parli di _civiltà_ dopo aver buttato Harry nel mio letto, in stato confusionale, convinto di salvare Tom Riddle, che ha dichiarato essere il suo amore perduto? Dopo aver rovinato per sempre il nostro rapporto, dopo avermi fatto odiare dalla persona che ancora credeva nel buono che c'era in me, dopo averlo mandato in crisi... se qualcosa va storto con Hermione e i figli, Gellert, sappi che ti riterrò personalmente responsabile!” 

“E della _tua_ responsabilità non dici niente, Albus? D'accordo, ho forzato un po' la mano, ma ho attinto ai ricordi e ai desideri sopiti in Harry. Voleva che Riddle lo amasse, si struggeva di desiderio per lui, e hai finto di non capirlo. Il tuo Harry era troppo puro per questo, vero? Per essere uguale a te? Quello era Harry, certo, con i sensi amplificati e un incantesimo che lo rendeva irresistibile per te, dall'aspetto all'odore, ma le parole erano le sue, il corpo, la voce, i sentimenti... era lui, Albus, e avresti potuto trovare il modo di rompere l'incantesimo – che, per la cronaca, doveva durare tre giorni, finché non fosse tornata Hermione, rafforzandosi di ora in ora, dopodiché Harry sarebbe tornato normale, se fosse fallito – non scuotere la testa, ho organizzato i dettagli per bene! E tu? Te lo sei scopato la prima sera!” Gellert rise, gettando la testa all'indietro. Si sentiva folle, leggero, non si era mai sentito tanto bene. Quando era la certezza di aver ragione a prevalere, anche nell'amarezza, non poteva non sentirsi almeno un po' soddisfatto di sé. E Albus lo osservava, impietrito, continuando a tenere alto lo scudo. 

“I miei complimenti, Albus, un tale autocontrollo, un tale rispetto e amore per il tuo pupillo così fuori di sé e bisognoso di affetto, che mi si stringe il cuore! Oh, dev'esserti piaciuto proprio tanto averlo tutto adorante a dirti quanto sei bello e potente... come, mi sbaglio? Scommetto che ci hai fatto l'amore, che gli hai anche detto di amarlo... perché per me tu sei così prevedibile, Albus! Ti avrà fatto sentire meglio, senza dubbio...” 

“Sì, gliel'ho detto.” Albus lo interruppe, sempre a voce bassa, chinando il capo. “E sembra proprio che tu mi conosca meglio di me stesso. Ma non mentivo, Gellert. Io amo Harry, e lo amavo ancora di più, completamente, in quel momento, per quanto gli abbia fatto un torto imperdonabile. Tu, invece... non riesco a esprimere ciò che provo per te: disprezzo, pietà, odio, tristezza, amarezza, familiarità mista a rancore, una forma di affetto intricato e inquinato dalle tue azioni e dai nostri trascorsi, desiderio per il tuo corpo, anche, ammirazione per il tuo acume e rabbia per come lo mandi sprecato... di amore, però, non me n'è rimasto neanche un po'. Per questo torno a chiederti di sciogliere un matrimonio che legittima soltanto il nostro potere, ma che non ha altro scopo. Un potere che io non voglio e non merito, soprattutto se condiviso con te.” 

“Non puoi farmi questo, Albus... non dopo quello che abbiamo passato insieme. È tanto brutto, vero? Guardarti allo specchio, e scoprire di non essere migliore di me?” 

“È vero, Gellert, non lo sono. Ma, a differenza di te, cercherò di esserlo. Vedo che hai con te una nuova bacchetta, e se i miei sospetti sono legittimi, l'hai sottratta forzatamente al suo proprietario...” 

“Se vuoi il divorzio, Albus, ciò che faccio non deve più interessarti. Presto sarò nuovamente immortale.” Gellert sorrise e fece un passo verso di lui, ignorando le fiamme incandescenti. Poi un altro, e un altro ancora... 

“Gellert...”  
“Cosa? Mi scotterò? Ma non te ne importa niente! Forza, avanti: cosa aspetti? Non devi fare nulla, soltanto guardarmi bruciare...” 

Il calore divenne insopportabile, sentì le sue guance prendere fuoco. 

“Smettila...” 

Gellert avanzò ancora, stringendo le labbra per il dolore; gli occhi gli lacrimavano. Sollevò una mano a sfiorare lo scudo, rovente come lava, e non la ritrasse... non importava che poi sarebbe dovuto andare al San Mungo per quelle ustioni. Albus non l'avrebbe ucciso, perché lo amava ancora... sporse il viso in avanti, il dolore si fece insopportabile... freddo. D'improvviso Albus fece sparire lo scudo, abbassando la bacchetta. Erano vicinissimi, lo guardava furioso. 

“Cosa pensavi di fare?” 

“Esattamente quello che ho fatto: dimostrare che non hai la forza. Tu non puoi farmi del male” dichiarò Gellert, trionfante. 

“La vedremo” mormorò Albus, stringendo i pugni. “La tua risposta sul divorzio?” 

“Quella che già sapevi che avresti ricevuto, amor mio: no. Non rinuncerò mai né al potere, né a te. Mi conosci troppo bene per non saperlo.” 

“E sia, ma non posso più governare al tuo fianco.” 

“Temo che non sia una tua scelta” replicò Gellert, affabile, con un sorriso di finte scuse. “Mi spiace, ma è il mondo magico ad averti scelto, e resterai in carica finché non chiederanno le tue dimissioni.”  
“O le tue” commentò Albus, sullo stesso tono. Il suo sguardo scivolò sulla bacchetta, poi finalmente, quasi controvoglia, incontrò il suo. “Gellert... te ne prego, non cercare di nuovo i Doni. Non perseguire questa follia.” 

“Il potere che ho non è abbastanza, e tu continui a negarmi il tuo amore. Cosa dovrei fare di più interessante e produttivo, ubriacarmi?” indagò lui, sarcastico. “Non sei nella posizione di accampare richieste, Albus, non quando vieni a casa nostra, dopo tutto questo tempo, soltanto per sputare veleno, giudicarmi e lasciarmi. Ma, in memoria dei vecchi tempi, ti offrirò un bicchierino, se lo vuoi...”  
Albus scosse la testa. “Hai ragione, Gellert. Non posso farti del male, ma non posso continuare ad appoggiarti. Se questa è la tua risposta, allora siamo in guerra.” Si sfilò l'anello d'oro con incastonato uno smeraldo; all'anulare, Grindelwald aveva il gemello. Non se l'era mai sfilato dal loro matrimonio, e fece fatica a toglierselo. Le sue dita non erano più esili come una volta, e la fede si era incisa nella sua carne ormai in modo indelebile. Glielo lanciò come un guanto di sfida; il cerchietto gli colpì il mento, poi cadde ai suoi piedi. Gellert non si mosse. 

"E sia" disse. Avrebbe voluto uscirsene con una replica brillante, in memoria dei vecchi tempi: che entrambi davano il meglio quando si combattevano, o che una guerra avrebbe reso il loro rapporto più divertente, e che sarebbe stato un piacere senza eguali quando finalmente avessero fatto pace, perché non riusciva a contemplare un esito diverso. Eppure, non gli uscì nulla. 

Gellert guardò Albus Smaterializzarsi, e gli parve di scorgere un barlume di empatia nei suoi occhi azzurri, determinati ma tristi. Poi raccolse l'anello e fece per infilarselo al dito, ma non entrava. Creò una catenella d'oro, che gli uscì dalle dita senza sforzo, vi fece scorrere l'anello e se lo appesse al collo. Poi lo portò alle labbra, e pianse. 

* 

Albus uscì sotto la tempesta di girandole e fuochi d'artificio. Aveva elemosinato un divano da Sirius e Remus, poi da Charlie e Regulus, e ancora da Bill e Fleur. Ogni giorno gli sembrava di toccare un po' di più il fondo: senza decidersi, senza casa, senza Gellert. Il suo cuore gli diceva che casa sua era quella dove c'era Gellert, che lo aspettava. Anche quella sera, aveva dovuto forzarsi per tenergli testa, per dirgli che stava fingendo: ma sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso indugiare in quei pensieri, che Gellert lo amava ancora e che provava rimorso. Un sentimento che, se ancora era in grado di provare, nascondeva nelle profondità di se stesso, visto che tutte le azioni eclatanti che compiva gridavano il contrario. 

_"Guardami, guarda cosa posso fare. Tu mi sfidi, e farò ancora peggio!_ " 

Vedeva i suoi occhi che lo sfidavano continuamente, eppure una parte di sé avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e consolarlo. Senza di lui, Gellert sarebbe andato alla deriva: era già ossessionato dai Doni, e avrebbe attirato soltanto la catastrofe su se stesso e sul mondo magico e babbano... 

Albus, però non riusciva a essere altruista, non in quel momento. Era stanco di fingere, e Gellert aveva ragione: quello che il compagno e marito gli aveva fatto era imperdonabile, così come quello che lui stesso aveva fatto a Harry. Albus non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, se anche Harry ci fosse riuscito. Aveva anche detto di amare Harry, e in un certo senso era vero: quella notte l'aveva desiderato, si era fatto prendere dalla dolcezza di un sogno, sperando che durasse più a lungo... il mattino dopo, però, tutto era tornato reale, e Albus aveva realizzato tutta la portata del suo errore. 

Harry era un uomo adulto, con moglie e figli, e i desideri inconsci che Gellert gli aveva risvegliato, aveva scelto da tempo di reprimerli e non assecondarli. Albus aveva perso, eppure doveva cercare di essere migliore, di fare ciò che riteneva giusto. Gellert andava contrastato: solo Albus conosceva i suoi demoni, solo lui poteva avvertire il mondo della minaccia che correva... ma come, visto che era ancora formalmente un Ministro, e sposato con lui? Quando quella sera stessa aveva dimostrato di essere incapace di torcergli un capello? 

Aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di altri. Aveva bisogno del Fronte di Resistenza Antiministeriale. 

Si narravano molte leggende su quel gruppo: era composto da traditori di sangue, ibridi che per svariate ragioni erano stati classificati come 'troppo pericolosi' per portare la bacchetta, dissidenti che il Ministero aveva represso ufficialmente, ma che ancora agivano sottobanco. Albus aveva soltanto una vaga idea di come trovarli. Si comportava come un ribelle. Viveva sotto i ponti, frequentava le stazioni, leggeva stralci di giornale, coglieva indizi armeggiando con le frequenze radio. Il suo aspetto era quello di un qualsiasi barbone, i capelli una massa incolta dal colore indefinibile. I giornali lamentavano la sua scomparsa, mentre ufficialmente la copertura per la sua assenza era una 'missione diplomatica di massima segretezza'. Diceva le frasi giuste, imparava in fretta le parole d'ordine e come muoversi, scoprendo pian piano un mondo sotterraneo che si snodava tra le linee della metropolitana di Londra, nelle fogne, nei sottopassaggi scarsamente illuminati e tra i vicoli malfamati che tutti evitavano per la loro sicurezza. 

La prima volta, Albus fu contattato da un licantropo sul quale la maledizione aveva avuto ripercussioni anomale: ciuffi di pelo lupesco gli spuntavano dalle braccia e dalla schiena, aveva un aspetto feroce – non mitigato dal pelo che gli ricopriva la faccia, dai baffi e dal giallo intorno alla pupilla verticale – ed era soggetto a frequenti sbalzi d'umore: un momento era affabile e pieno d'energie, l'altro aggressivo e folle. 

“Mi ricordi una persona che conosco” disse Albus, pensando a Gellert con una punta di tenerezza. 

Il mezzo lupo, Fred Atkins, divenne suo amico quando Albus fabbricò abilmente una pozione in grado di bloccare la ricrescita dei peli per un giorno intero, rendendolo in grado di mimetizzarsi con gli altri maghi e di trovare lavoro. Albus venne presentato a così tante persone che, anche con la sua memoria eccellente, faticava a tenere a mente tutti i nomi: maghi e streghe, ibridi, creature e anche diversi Maghinò che chiedevano di essere rappresentati. Si rese utile costruendo per loro rifugi magici protetti, curando malattie e dando ottimi consigli sui manifesti da diffondere per la campagna antiministeriale, che presto si diffusero a ogni angolo della capitale.  
"Hai cervello, Doug" gli disse Fred, ammirato, diverse settimane dopo – Doug era il nome falso che si era scelto Albus, rifiutando di fornire il cognome e altri dettagli su di sé. "Ho parlato con degli amici un po' più su nella gerarchia. Devi incontrare la Capostrega, con lei sì che potrete parlare di strategie e tutto il resto." 

Albus lo ringraziò calorosamente. Fare il doppio gioco già iniziava a pesargli, anche se aveva soltanto scongiurato diversi attacchi ai dipendenti del Ministero, facendo presente le falle dei piani dei ribelli e consigliando loro di aspettare finché non avessero concordato una linea d'azione unitaria e più efficace. A quanto pareva, però, era estremamente difficile arrivare agli alti vertici della Resistenza, anche se tutti parlavano sottovoce della Capostrega, in toni ammirati e a tratti spaventati. Era proprio quello su cui contava Albus: rendersi utile e guadagnarsi la fiducia dal basso, per poi essere presentato a lei come 'uno di loro'. 

  
“Chi avete portato?” La figura incappucciata si alzò. Era seduta accanto a un focolare, insieme a un gruppo di ribelli dall'aria più curata; erano tutti giovani e la maggior parte, si sorprese Albus, erano ragazze. La Capostrega era più bassa e più piccola di quello che si sarebbe aspettato, eppure c'era qualcosa, nella sua figura, che gliela rendeva familiare. 

“Un ribelle che si fa chiamare Doug, Capostrega. Ultimamente è stato la nostra salvezza, e ha impedito a tante nostre missioni di scoppiarci in faccia. Ha aiutato tanti dei nostri membri a trovare una copertura nel mondo magico, ha ottime capacità di guarigione...” 

La strega lo interruppe con un cenno e diede ordine che venisse liberato uno spazio intorno a loro, in modo da poter esaminare il nuovo arrivato. Solo i suoi occhi erano visibili nella penombra, grigi e penetranti, e Albus tornò a pensare che quel viso gli era familiare. 

“Chi sei?” chiese, alzando la bacchetta. La sua voce gli arrivò soffocata, ma il suo tono secco e autoritario, anche se non scortese, bastò ad Albus per riconoscerla. 

“Il Ministro Albus Silente, al tuo servizio. Sono felice di trovarti viva e in buona salute, Mercy Winterbone” disse lui, con un inchino. 

Come aveva previsto, non l'avevano catturato. Gli avevano tolto la bacchetta, ma Mercy lo rispettava ancora: era interessata a ciò che lui aveva da dire. 

“Perché questa messinscena?” 

“Perché non ti saresti fidata, altrimenti. Volevo dimostrarti che le mie intenzioni erano serie. Se è la tua volontà, posso dichiararmi parte della Resistenza anche adesso, e non rimettere più piede al Ministero.”  
“Lo sa... lo sai che ci sei più utile all'interno, Albus. La tua fuga ha già dato adito a troppi sospetti. Ripeto, perché dovremmo fidarci? Gellert Grindelwald ha cercato di uccidermi.” 

Albus sbiancò, ma vide la verità nei suoi occhi. Non era cambiata molto, soltanto il suo viso era affilato, ed era più magra e più brusca del solito. “Sono lieto che non ci sia riuscito.” 

“Non per suo desiderio o mancanza” commentò Mercy, enigmatica. “Lui mi crede morta. Ma è stato un bene, altrimenti non mi sarei mai unita ai ribelli. Come vedi, c'è bisogno di gente competente e organizzata al vertice. Quando ti fanno credere di essere un rifiuto umano, alla fine ti abitui a crederlo, e anche la tua voglia di combattere è scarsa.” 

“Mercy... tu sai che io non ho mai voluto niente di tutto questo. Se l'avessi saputo...” 

“Cosa? Albus, il tuo Ministero non è stato peggiore degli altri, finché Grindelwald non ha calcato la mano. La domanda è: perché vuoi fermarlo adesso?” 

La discussione poteva andare avanti all'infinito. In realtà, ben prima che Mercy lo chiedesse, Albus sapeva cosa sarebbe stato costretto a fare. S'inginocchiò ed estrasse un lungo, interminabile filo di pensieri argentei. Mercy evocò un bacile e vi versò i pensieri di Albus con un'attenzione non priva di gentilezza. “Li vedrò solo io, poi deciderò sulla tua buona fede. Hai già la fiducia degli strati più bassi, nessuno saprà chi sei.” 

Albus annuì e mormorò un ringraziamento. La giovane donna stava per avere accesso ai suoi segreti più privati: il tradimento di Gellert, la notte con Harry, la sua più grande infamia, e la debolezza che aveva mostrato per tutti quegli anni, giustificandola con l'amore. Aveva modificato i pensieri perché i dettagli più espliciti ne fossero espunti, ma si capiva fin troppo bene l'intera dinamica: Albus, per avere almeno una possibilità di redimersi dalle proprie colpe, doveva combattere. 

“Mi dispiace, Albus” disse infine Mercy. Nei suoi occhi non c'erano giudizi, e neanche orrore o disgusto. “Sei pronto ad abbattere Grindelwald, costi quel che costi, al di là delle conseguenze?” 

“Sono pronto.” 

“Saresti pronto ad accettare la sua morte, o una lunga pena commisurata ai suoi crimini? A perdere il potere, e a portare il peso delle tue azioni, che potrebbero portare anche a una tua condanna?” 

“Sono pronto.” 

“A riconoscermi come capo, e ad obbedire ai miei ordini, almeno finché Grindelwald non perderà il potere?”  
“Sono pronto. Vuoi che stringa un Voto Infrangibile?” 

Mercy scosse la testa. Per la prima volta, parve esitare. “Non mi fido abbastanza di qualcun altro perché ci faccia da Sugello. Mi farò bastare la tua parola, ma la riterrò altrettanto vincolante.”  
Albus annuì, cogliendo le implicazioni. Se avesse tradito, gli sarebbe spettata la morte. 

“È giusto.” 

“Molto bene. Allora sai cosa devi fare: riprendi il tuo posto come Ministro, inventa la scusa che vuoi per la tua assenza. Fai come se non fosse accaduto niente, e aspetta le mie direttive. Il mio Patronus adesso è una martora, potrei usarlo per mandarti dei messaggi. Non usare la tua fenice, sarebbe troppo riconoscibile.”  
“Va bene.” Albus annuì, pronto ad assumersi il proprio compito. 

Quel fardello sarebbe stato pesante da portare, e la vergogna per aver confessato le proprie colpe, anche se soltanto a una persona, gli bruciava ancora. Eppure, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, provava la sensazione adamantina, fredda e spietata, di star compiendo il proprio dovere, a costo di schiacciare un amore che era sempre stato causa di conflitto e sofferenza per sé e per gli altri. 

Non disse a Mercy che Fanny la Fenice aveva smesso da tempo di fargli visita. 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

*** FINE SECONDA PARTE ***


	22. Essere amati

**XXII. Essere amati**

Gellert sorseggiava Idromele Barricato con Lucius. Si era dimenticato di quanto fosse gratificante discutere di antiche tradizioni Purosangue, brigare per far passare le leggi più vantaggiose e far filtrare alla stampa soltanto le informazioni più convenienti. Il piacere di rasarsi e vestirsi accuratamente per quell'incontro, poi, l'aveva fatto sentire più umano, quasi speranzoso e allo stesso tempo irrequieto. 

“Albus è in missione diplomatica, qualsiasi indiscrezione su una fuga da parte sua è una menzogna” precisò, rimboccando magicamente i calici d'argento a entrambi. 

“È sempre stato noto per essere un eccentrico, che periodicamente evade le sue responsabilità. Una grande mente, senza dubbio” riconobbe Lucius, in tono strascicato e indulgente, “molto utile per riscuotere le simpatie di certe frange, forse più... problematiche.” 

Gellert annuì. Se Lucius aveva letto della loro separazione, non ne fece cenno. Aveva ben chiare le sue priorità nella vita, Lucius: circondarsi sempre del meglio, considerarsi di stirpe reale e comportarsi di conseguenza. Gellert rispettava il potere e l'influenza che avrebbe potuto esercitare; nonostante fosse ormai sulla sessantina, i suoi capelli di un biondo quasi bianco erano ancora folti ed elegantemente tirati all'indietro, e perfino le rughe conferivano nobiltà al suo viso, insieme a un'aria austera che gli dava una credibilità ancora maggiore. 

“Hai ragione, Lucius, tuttavia la nostra unione non si fonda esclusivamente sull'utilità reciproca” fece notare gentilmente Gellert, inclinando il capo. 

“Il che, mi pare di capire, è stata la fonte di recenti complicazioni” ritorse Lucius, compito. “Parlerò chiaro, Ministro Grindelwald: ho vissuto sotto molti Ministeri, e il vostro mi piace più di degli altri. Riconoscete i giusti privilegi, senza calcare la mano, e naturalmente siete un mago straordinario... ma state perdendo presa, senza l'appoggio del Ministro Silente. Mi chiedo se, con una mutua collaborazione...” Lucius fece ondeggiare la mano, che ricadde pigramente sul bastone da passeggio, lasciando il discorso in sospeso. 

Dopo lunghe trattative, Malfoy acconsentì a finanziare l'organizzazione dello spettacolo di magia di Gellert, che necessitava della più ampia diffusione possibile, a fare pressione su molti membri del Wizengamot che nutrivano dei dubbi sull'assenza del Ministro Silente e chiedevano le dimissioni di Grindelwald, e ad appoggiare ogni iniziativa ministeriale con ingenti donazioni: tutto al modico prezzo di far approvare leggi che privilegiavano maggiormente i maghi, isolandoli dai Babbani. 

“M'impegno personalmente a donare una quota dei miei proventi alle ricerche sulla vergognosa debolezza del sangue magico. Se potessimo provare senza ombra di dubbio che la responsabile è la loro tecnologia...” 

“... allora non ci sarebbero problemi nel perseguire una linea più separatista tra le due comunità. Non credo che la maggior parte dei maghi avrebbe da ridire” gli assicurò Gellert, sorridendo. 

Purtroppo, Lucius era immune al suo fascino, visto che lui stesso era tanto abituato a esercitarlo, e una frequentazione di diversi anni gli aveva fatto abbandonare anche la poca soggezione che nutriva per i suoi straordinari poteri. Personalmente, Gellert trovava che le idee della famiglia Malfoy fossero un po' troppo retrograde, perfino per lui. 

“Siamo d'accordo, allora.” Lucius strinse la mano a Gellert, che espresse il desiderio di vedere il nipote, Scorpius, che il mattino dopo sarebbe ripartito per Hogwarts. 

“Sta dando istruzioni agli elfi domestici su come sistemare al meglio il suo guardaroba, ha così tanti bauli... l'ho sempre detto, che Draco lo vizia troppo.” Il tono di Lucius era di biasimo, eppure Gellert vi colse una punta di affetto misto a orgoglio. 

“Tuo nipote è un degno erede dei Malfoy: sa quanto sia importante presentarsi al meglio in ogni circostanza” Gellert rincarò la dose, e Lucius sorrise, compiaciuto. 

  
Contrariamente ai suoi piani, Scorpius arrivò in compagnia di Draco, che lo salutò formalmente, ma con una punta di sospetto. 

“Mi chiedevo se potessi scambiare qualche parola in privato con tuo figlio, Draco” disse Gellert, amichevole. Padre e figlio si somigliavano notevolmente, solo che i capelli biondi di Scorpius erano lunghi fino alla schiena, i suoi occhi grigi erano arrossati, come se avesse pianto, e in generale, nonostante sembrasse guardingo e formale, aveva l'aria spenta. Qualcosa di grosso doveva essere successo di recente, e Gellert avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che aveva a che fare con Sal. 

“Se Scorpius non ha niente in contrario” disse Draco, sedendosi al posto che Lucius aveva lasciato libero per andare a controllare Narcissa, afflitta da una pesante emicrania. Scorpius si sedette a sua volta sul bracciolo della poltrona verde, decorata a motivi serpentini. Sollevò lo sguardo su Grindelwald, poi lo riabbassò, a disagio. 

“Non sarebbe possibile... in privato?” indagò Gellert, con una punta di fastidio. 

“A meno che non sia un interrogatorio ufficiale, non ne vedo il motivo” disse Draco, fermo. 

“Spero che non si arrivi a tanto. Tuttavia, se il Ministro della Magia chiede di poter parlare a un membro di un'antica famiglia...” 

“... essendo Scorpius minorenne, ritengo opportuna la presenza di un genitore. Quali affare privati potrà mai condividere un Ministro con uno studente?” Il tono di Draco era leggero, ma il ragazzo rabbrividì sulla sedia. 

Gellert imprecò mentalmente: da solo, Scorpius sarebbe stato una preda facile da terrorizzare e far confessare, ma la presenza di Draco era un ostacolo non indifferente. “Se desiderassi interrogarlo?” provò ancora, in tono casuale. 

“Allora, temo che dovrà attuare la procedura formale e convocarlo al Ministero.” Draco assunse un'espressione contrita, falsamente dispiaciuta. “Tuttavia, questo non renderebbe incline la mia famiglia alla consueta generosità nel sostenerla, non dopo una tale di mancanza di riguardo nei confronti di mio figlio: le voci corrono, lei lo saprà certo meglio di me” concluse, alzando il mento con espressione battagliera. 

Gellert poté scorgervi l'ombra della paura, ma ormai era come uno spettro del ragazzo timoroso che era stato in passato: l'amore per il figlio lo spingeva al coraggio. Gellert si chiese perché solamente in lui l'amore scatenasse quella pericolosa follia. Scorpius guardò il padre con aperta ammirazione e gli sorrise, e lui gli mise una mano sulla spalla e la strinse leggermente. 

“Molto bene, allora” disse, come se non fosse appena stato sconfitto. L'appoggio dei Malfoy gli serviva troppo per poterlo rifiutare, e Draco lo sapeva. “In realtà si tratta soltanto di un paio di domande. Scorpius, hai prelevato la Pietra della Resurrezione dalla camera blindata di Salazar Riddle-Potter?” 

Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre. “No.” 

“Perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere?” chiese Draco, nello stesso momento. 

“Perché la Pietra non si trova più dove dovrebbe essere. Suppongo che neanche tu e Lucius ne sappiate nulla?” 

Draco negò, e Gellert scorse la sincerità e lo spaesamento nei suoi occhi. “Eravamo d'accordo con i Potter che Sal l'avrebbe ricevuta al compimento dei diciassette anni.” 

“Quindi non ne sai nulla, Scorpius? Hai mai visto Salazar usarla?” 

“No... non credo” disse lui, alzando lo sguardo e riabbassandolo subito. “Cos'è? E com'è fatta?” 

“Naturalmente, Scorpius non può saperlo. Non discutiamo abitualmente di argomenti così spinosi, ormai sepolti nel passato” disse Draco, protettivo. 

Gellert glielo spiegò, paziente. “È una piccola pietra nera, che reca il marchio dei fratelli Peverell. 

L'hai mai vista a Hogwarts?” 

“No” negò Scorpius, abbassando lo sguardo. 

“E allora puoi dirmi, di grazia, se la tua risposta è 'no', perché stai usando l'Occlumanzia contro di me?” Gellert si alzò e mosse un passo avanti, e Scorpius rabbrividì, cercando di appiattirsi sullo schienale della poltrona. 

“Lei non ha prove... io non gli ho insegnato...” Draco boccheggiò, per un attimo fuori controllo, un braccio teso davanti a Scorpius nel tentativo di proteggerlo. “La prego di tornare a sedersi.” 

“Lo farò, se tu mi guarderai negli occhi, Scorpius. Devi dirmi cosa sta architettando Salazar. Ha trovato i Doni della Morte? Hai rubato la Pietra per lui? Ciò che sta facendo è un pericolo, non solo per il mondo magico, ma soprattutto per se stesso! Non rispondendo, rischi di mettere in pericolo lui e tutta la tua famiglia. Te ne rendi conto?” Il tono di Gellert, pur aggressivo, era paternalistico e partecipe. Scorpius lo guardò negli occhi, e lui vi lesse il vuoto e l'inespressività che soltanto un grande dolore poteva causare. 

“Non so cos'abbia in mente Salazar, e non voglio averci niente a che fare. Non so dov'è la Pietra. Io e lui non abbiamo più alcun rapporto: anche se fosse in pericolo, non m'importerebbe.” 

Gellert non riuscì a scorgere la minima esitazione nella dichiarazione di Scorpius. Ricorse alla Legilimanzia, ma il ragazzo diceva la verità. 

“È vero, Salazar non è più il benvenuto qui” confermò Draco. 

“Posso sapere il motivo del litigio?” 

Scorpius arrossì e non rispose. 

“Di certo non sarà interessato alle esperienze romantiche di due sedicenni, Ministro” disse Draco, con una punta di sarcasmo. “I dettagli personali sulla loro rottura, oltre che inopportuni, non farebbero che tediarla. La Pietra non è qui, ma forse dovrebbe interrogare i Potter in proposito. Se gli farà visita in serata, troverà a casa anche Salazar.” 

Gellert annuì, ringraziando a denti stretti per il consiglio. “Adoravi Salazar, Scorpius. Vorrei proprio sapere cosa ti ha fatto” tentò in ultimo, simulando comprensione. 

“E lei, cosa gli ha fatto?” La replica di Scorpius arrivò pronta e tagliente. 

Draco strinse gli occhi, ma non riprese il figlio per la risposta che aveva dato al Ministro, anzi, guardò Gellert con ostilità crescente. Lui indietreggiò e non rispose, prendendo velocemente congedo. 

Non poteva andare dai Potter. Harry lo odiava per ciò che gli aveva fatto, Confondendolo e offrendolo su un piatto d'argento ad Albus. Gellert non poteva sapere quali ricordi avesse Harry di preciso su di lui, ma anche al Ministero l'Auror teneva le distanze. In quell'occasione, aveva usato la Legilimanzia su di lui: Harry non sapeva nulla della scomparsa della Pietra, e Gellert era sicuro che anche Hermione ne era all'oscuro. I fratelli Potter non potevano saperne nulla, e comunque non avrebbero avuto il permesso di aprire la Camera e prelevare qualcosa: non avevano il suo sangue. Dopo il fiasco a casa Malfoy, tutto puntava in un'unica direzione: Sal. Lui doveva avere la Pietra, e forse anche il Mantello, ma Gellert gli aveva promesso che non l'avrebbe più rivisto. 

Non era un voto da infrangere alla leggera: Gellert aveva promesso preso dal rimorso, per fare ammenda per la vergogna e il dolore che gli aveva inflitto. Era stato un impulso sincero, in realtà il minimo che poteva fare, e non dubitava che rompere volontariamente il loro patto avrebbe portato delle conseguenze magiche pesanti. Forse avrebbe potuto spiarlo... eppure c'era qualcosa che lo frenava. Sentiva che, se avesse risolto il mistero dei Doni, provando ad appropriarsene per la terza volta, sarebbe cambiato tutto. L'istinto gli diceva che quel cambiamento non sarebbe stato positivo. 

Non riusciva a farsi trascinare dall'entusiasmo per avere l'immortalità a portata di mano. Se Sal si fosse reso Padrone della morte prima di lui... ma no, Gellert l'avrebbe saputo. La sua bacchetta funzionava perfettamente, avrebbe strabiliato il mondo con la sua magia! Ecco, avrebbe dovuto rimandare la caccia – di nuovo! – e occuparsi dello spettacolo, di come recuperare il proprio ascendente... certo che Albus aveva scelto proprio un pessimo momento per sparire! E se si fosse unito alla Resistenza? 

Gellert non poteva concepire un tradimento tanto profondo da parte sua: forse Lucius aveva ragione e Albus aveva soltanto bisogno, per usare un'espressione babbana, di 'staccare la spina.' Ripensò al modo in cui gli aveva lanciato l'anello, alle sue ultime parole: doveva considerare Albus come un nemico? Lo aveva abbandonato per sempre? 

“ _Hai ragione, Gellert. Non posso farti del male, ma non posso continuare ad appoggiarti. Se questa è la tua risposta, allora siamo in guerra.”_

Nonostante tutto, continuava a sperare: Albus aveva abbassato la bacchetta, non l'aveva lasciato bruciare. Come sempre, era incapace di fargli del male... ma questo non implicava che non gliene avrebbe fatto attraverso gli altri. Gellert prese mentalmente nota di inviare un paio di spie, anche se quei ribelli erano sempre più difficili da rintracciare. 

Rientrare a casa da solo, con l'anello di Albus appeso al collo come una catena, quella sera, era un pensiero insopportabile. Prima di sapere quello che stava facendo, si Materializzò a un indirizzo familiare, che tuttavia non era la casa dei Potter. 

“Sei tornato!” Un sorriso luminoso si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo. 

Gellert l'aveva colto di sorpresa, entrando nella stanza in cui di solito si cambiava, adottando i travestimenti richiesti tramite Polisucco. 

“Buonasera, James” disse Gellert, ricordandosi il nome. Era attraente, se piaceva il genere: capelli biondi, lentiggini, lineamenti regolari, un corpo liscio e sensuale, ma tutti quegli stimoli gli scivolarono addosso. Non l'aveva mai voluto per quello che era, eppure si trovò a ricambiare il sorriso. Da troppo tempo qualcuno non si mostrava così spontaneamente contento di vederlo. 

Il ragazzo non la smetteva di sorridere. “Pensavo di non rivederti mai più.” 

“Anch'io lo pensavo” sospirò Gellert. Evocò un unico capello lungo, e il ragazzo represse a stento la delusione.   
“Vuoi che mi trasformi ancora in lui?” 

“No, stavolta ti trasformerai in qualcun altro.” Gellert immerse il capello nella pozione già pronta, che assunse la consistenza dell'oro liquido, occasionalmente cosparsa di qualche scaglia verde. 

“Bevi” disse, inclinandogli la testa e versandogli la pozione in gola. 

Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre e iniziò a contorcersi e ad allungarsi. Si guardò, sorpreso: era più magro, nudo nella penombra, eppure l'ossatura era quella di un uomo adulto, con lunghi capelli rossi fino alla vita. Si guardò allo specchio: aveva il naso storto, zigomi alti e intensi e penetranti occhi azzurri. 

“Sono...”   
“Sì, Albus. Sei mio marito.” Gellert lo girò con delicatezza e lo prese per mano, conducendolo nella camera illuminata. “Sei com'eri prima di entrare in crisi. Così bello, così potente e intelligente... soprattutto, così innamorato di me che non riesci neanche a respirare, per quanto mi vuoi...” Gellert gli portò un dito alle labbra, mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava le spalle, il petto, i fianchi. Lo sfiorava appena, facendolo rabbrividire e spezzandogli davvero il respiro. 

“Sì...” gli occhi azzurri si scurirono, e Albus aprì le labbra, cercando un bacio. 

“No... non ancora. Sarà molto lento, ti farò impazzire... devo punirti per ciò che mi hai fatto passare, capisci? Hai realizzato la portata del tuo errore? Chiedi perdono...” 

Gellert si sfilò l'anello di smeraldo e gli prese la mano dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, iniziando a farglielo scivolare all'anulare. 

“Perdonami” mormorò Albus, rapito. Gellert entrò nella sua mente con la Legilimanzia, invitandolo a leggere i suoi pensieri man mano che si formavano e a tradurli in parole. 

“Sei mio marito. Sei l'unico che abbia mai amato... ti amo così tanto. Amami, Gellert.” Albus lo pregò, gli occhi resi blu scuro dal desiderio. Gellert gli infilò l'anello e gli baciò il palmo della mano. 

“Ora è al suo posto. Non togliertelo di nuovo... non lasciarmi mai più.” 

Albus promise e Gellert lo strinse, continuando a inviargli dei pensieri costanti su come doveva muoversi e ciò che doveva dire. Aveva bisogno di quel conforto, del corpo dell'amante che si stringeva a lui e lo implorava per un bacio. Avrebbe potuto fargli dire e fare molte più cose, ma era impaziente. Gli sfiorò le labbra, poi si ritrasse, facendolo sospirare. Gellert era ancora completamente vestito, mentre lui era nudo, già eccitato e disponibile, le labbra arrossate che si aprivano, supplicandolo. 

“E va bene. Per questa volta l'avrai vinta... vediamo quanto ti sono mancato, uhm? Ti perdonerò. E tu.... tu hai perdonato me, vero?” 

“Non c'è niente da perdonare” gemette Albus. “Tu sei meraviglioso... perfetto.” 

“Sì... proprio così.” 

Non si era reso conto di avergli suggerito quella risposta, forse l'altro sapeva già le cose giuste da dire. Gellert gli accarezzò le labbra con la lingua, infine si concesse di baciarlo. Voleva che fosse lento, un contatto da assaporare e godere, ma quando lo sentì nella sua bocca esplose di piacere. Gli intrecciò le dita alla nuca, il corpo che agiva di volontà propria, compiendo gesti che aveva fatto per anni, migliaia di volte, ogni notte. Albus gli era mancato come l'aria, più lo baciava e più tornava a respirare. Spense il cervello, non gl'importava che fosse un'illusione. 

Quando lo spinse sul letto e lui lo guardò con amore, iniziando a spogliarlo, Gellert si sentì perdonato. 

  
* 

“Estella? Posso parlarti?” Albus la intercettò dopo Pozioni. 

Estella se lo aspettava, già prima delle vacanze gli aveva detto di volerle parlare. Le piaceva Albus: era discreto, intelligente e avvertiva in anticipo delle sue intenzioni. 

“Hai passato delle belle vacanze?” 

“Oh, sì” Estella sorrise, luminosa. Dopo il bacio, Rose non si era tirata indietro. Quella mattina aveva aspettato che finisse di vestirsi, erano uscite dal dormitorio insieme, tenendosi per mano, e avevano scherzato e riso per tutta la colazione, sfiorandosi accidentalmente. Non si erano baciate di nuovo, ma l'importante era che Rose fosse felice e che tutto procedesse come lei desiderava, con i suoi tempi. “E tu?” 

“Abbastanza” disse Al, evasivo. “Sono stato da Scorpius, e lui... ecco, non sta affatto bene.” 

Albus si morse le labbra, ed Estella notò la sua preoccupazione. 

“Mi dispiace... so che si è lasciato con Sal.” 

Ormai lo sapevano tutti. Scorpius, aveva notato Estella, era fintamente allegro e spensierato, come se indossasse la maschera del vecchio se stesso. Scherzava con Bill, che era più che disponibile a stare al gioco – gli aveva anche pizzicato le guance – e aveva ingaggiato un amichevole duello d'Incantesimi con Riven, che aveva perso per un soffio. L'aveva presa filosoficamente, per essere Scorpius: dopo aver preteso una rivincita a breve, era andato a stalkerare Sebastian perché mettesse sotto la squadra con degli allenamenti intensivi, evidenziando tutte le mancanze dei nuovi battitori-gorilla e facendo una questione di vita o di morte dell'imminente partita contro Corvonero. Scorpius non contemplava un esito diverso da una vittoria schiacciante, soprattutto contro il Capitano rivale, Louis Weasley, che voleva veder battuto a ogni costo. Sal, invece, se ne stava all'angolo opposto del tavolo di Corvonero con Louis, esibendo tutta la depressione di chi era stato mollato. Entrambi tenevano le distanze ed erano decisamente di malumore; trattandosi di Sal, Estella ne godeva segretamente, e non le dispiaceva gran che neanche per Weasley, che l'aveva sempre trovata antipatica, e si era premurato di farlo sapere. 

“Estella... Scorpius non lo dà a vedere, ma sta molto, _molto_ male” confessò Albus, angosciato. “In realtà non sono neanche convinto che sia stato lui, a lasciare Sal. Dice che è successo dopo il Ballo...” 

“Cosa posso fare per lui?” s'informò la ragazza, partecipe. “Scorp mi piace, ma non siamo mai stati molto legati. Sicuramente lo conosci meglio di me...” 

“Non te ne parlerei, se non fosse importante.” Albus la trascinò in un ripostiglio per le scope, dove avrebbero potuto parlare indisturbati, e mise un incantesimo d'Imperturbabilità alla porta. “Quello che sto per rivelarti è un segreto pericoloso, ma so che tu hai la maturità per mantenerlo. La cosa potrebbe non suonarti nuova, visti i tuoi genitori...” 

“Non parliamo di loro” disse Estella, con scarso entusiasmo. Non ne poteva più di tenere i segreti altrui. 

Albus espirò profondamente, e la ragazza notò che ultimamente sembrava più avvicinabile, più umano: i suoi occhi verdi erano più caldi e la sua voce più ferma e sicura, come se non passasse più la maggior parte del tempo in silenzio. “È mio parere che Scorpius e Sal abbiano praticato un rituale oscuro, e che Sal, con il suo aiuto, si sia reso Padrone della Morte. Questo implicherebbe che Sal si sia imposessato di tutti e tre i Doni: Mantello, Pietra e Bacchetta.” 

Estella impallidì di colpo. Albus, nonostante le straordinarie qualità, non gli aveva mai dato l'impressione di essere un Legilimens. “Come diavolo fai a saperlo?” 

“Vorrei avere il quadro generale della situazione, perché Scorpius si rifiuta ostinatamente di parlare di Sal. Non voglio allontanarlo, ma voglio essere sicuro di proteggerlo nel modo migliore, capisci?” 

“Sei un ottimo amico” disse Estella, addolcita. 

“Vorrei essere più di questo” le confessò Albus. 

“Oh” lei arrossì. “Posso capire. Scorpius è fortunato ad averti.” 

Gli angoli della bocca di Albus si arricciarono. “Non mi convincerai a cambiare argomento. Estella, con tutto il bene che penso di Scorpius, e con tutte le capacità di Sal, stento comunque a credere che abbiano compiuto il rituale da soli. Davvero non ne sai niente?” 

Lei pensò a suo padre, che gli aveva rivolto la stessa domanda. Portare tutti i giorni il peso di essere stata la proprietaria del Mantello, e di aver riconosciuto Sal come Padrone della Morte, era pesante, e spesso le capitava di andare in paranoia, come se si sentisse minacciata da un pericolo imminente. Si decise a dire la verità ad Albus. Ne era già a conoscenza, non poteva succedere niente di male se glielo confermava. Il ragazzo glielo lesse in volto e arretrò di un passo, sbattendo contro un manico di scopa e facendolo cadere. Era terreo, e lei, dalla sua reazione agghiacciata, fu colpita dalla gravità di quanto aveva fatto. Pensava che dirlo a qualcuno l'avrebbe fatta sentire meglio, invece le era salita un'ansia incontrollabile. 

“Al... non volevamo, né io, né Scorpius! Lui era terrorizzato che Sal lo avrebbe lasciato se non gli avesse preparato quella pozione...” 

“Cosa?” Albus era livido, i suoi pugni si serrarono. 

“Lo amava così tanto, era così indifeso e disperato... e poi ho pensato che Sal avrebbe coinvolto Rose, che era la sua migliore amica... questo prima che litigassero, e...” 

“D'accordo, frena.” Estella singhiozzò, piena di vergogna, e Albus le porse un fazzoletto, paziente. “Sal ha ricattato anche te?” 

“Sì... ha detto che avrebbe sostituito Scorpius con Rose, se non l'avessi aiutato con il rituale... che per lui era indifferente, pur di raggiungere il suo scopo, e che l'avrebbe messa in pericolo e fatta espellere, a meno che io non lo avessi aiutato, visto che ero lì... Al, io non volevo!” Si mise le mani tra i capelli, strappandosene una ciocca. “Al?” chiese, timorosa, perché il ragazzo non muoveva un muscolo. La sua espressione faceva davvero paura. 

“Credo che ucciderò mio fratello” disse lui, calmissimo. Estella accennò un sorriso, anche se le sue parole l'avevano fatta rabbrividire. Non stava affatto scherzando. 

“Albus... ti prego. Non possiamo fare niente, adesso. Sal è il Padrone della Morte... temi che ci saranno conseguenze per noi? Per aver partecipato al rituale?” 

“No” disse Al, lentamente, ancora furioso. “A meno che non siate costretti ad annullarlo: in quel caso una magia così antica richiederebbe un prezzo altissimo... ma lo ritengo improbabile. Attualmente, la responsabilità di tutto ricade su Salazar. Anzi, spero che gli crolli addosso tutta insieme, in modo doloroso e pesante. Quello stronzo.” 

Estella non aveva mai visto Albus così arrabbiato, né l'aveva mai sentito pronunciare parole men che misurate. “Se ti può consolare, non credo che lui e Sal si siano lasciati per questo. Sal ha compiuto il rituale mesi fa...” 

“Lo so. Credo che sia stata una sfida contro Grindelwald.” 

“Di questo non so niente” disse la ragazza, spaesata. “Però ho incrociato Scorpius prima del ballo... era così felice! Ha detto che lui e Sal avevano risolto anche un'altra questione... che Sal valutava le sue capacità e che da quel momento in poi sarebbe andato tutto bene...” 

“Sal valuta le sue capacità” ripeté Albus, perplesso. “Sì, temo anch'io che ci sia un'altra questione, legata alla Camera dei segreti.” All'espressione persa di Estella, Albus scosse la testa. “A quanto pare, Sal ha fatto affidamento su persone diverse perché nessuno avesse il quadro completo di ciò che sta tramando. Louis e Rose ne sapevano meno di me. Sono sicuro che Scorpius sa più degli altri, ma non voglio pressarlo... ora la priorità è che si riprenda completamente, e che non sia in pericolo. Se la questione della Camera è chiusa, e Sal è il Padrone dei Doni e Grindelwald non l'ha scoperto – per quanto mi auguri che lo faccia – direi che non c'è niente che possiamo fare. Credi che dovrei aggiornare Rose e Louis su queste scoperte? Avevamo promesso di indagare insieme, ma se vuoi farlo tu... anzi, unisciti a noi” le propose Albus, in uno slancio di fiducia. “Rose l'aveva già proposto e ci saresti davvero utile: sei un'ottima strega.” 

A Estella dispiacque rifiutare. Stimava immensamente quel ragazzo, ma non voleva farsi coinvolgere ulteriormente. “Al... come Scorpius, anche Rose sta cercando di uscire da tutto questo. Non vuole più saperne niente di Sal, e io credo che abbia ragione... vorrei solo dimenticarmi di questa storia, tanto più che abbiamo appena iniziato a uscire insieme.” Sorrise e arrossì, compiaciuta. 

Albus le sorrise a sua volta. “Sono contento per voi. Posso chiederti... ecco, se c'è qualche novità, di tenerci aggiornati?” 

“Senz'altro, ma spero che non ce ne siano. Anzi, spero che Sal sprofondi in un burrone e ci liberi tutti dalle preoccupazioni... ah, no, probabilmente risorgerebbe” Estella sospirò, delusa. “A questo punto ti consiglio di non dire niente neanche a Louis: ormai sta sempre con Sal, e se non gliel'ha detto lui...” 

“Sal deve solo ringraziare che non ho altre prove e che non sarebbe produttivo espormi adesso” disse Albus, furente “perché ti garantisco che pagherà per ciò che ha fatto a Scorpius, e a te.” 

“Voglio solo dimenticare, e temo per lui che pagherà lo stesso. La magia non dimentica... papà dice sempre che non possiamo prevederne gli effetti” disse Estella, pensierosa. 

“Tuo padre è un uomo saggio, mi chiedo perché nessuno lo ascolti mai” replicò Albus, cupo, strappandole una risata. “In ogni caso, ti ringrazio. Per aver aiutato Scorpius quando io non c'ero” precisò, all'espressione perplessa della ragazza. 

Albus le tese la mano e lei la guardò con sorpresa, poi la strinse con energia, sorridendo. “Scorpius è tanto dolce, vero?” 

“Lui è... tutto” mormorò, così piano che Estella, uscendo, si chiese se l'avesse detto davvero. 

* 

Scorpius gli aveva scaricato Ceddy in grembo, accarezzandolo affettuosamente prima di andare a prepararsi per la partita. Albus avrebbe voluto ricevere solo un decimo di tutte le coccole che lui riservava a quel gatto. Era ridicolo essere geloso di un cucciolo: avrebbe dovuto essere contento perché lo rendeva felice, visto che era stato lui a regalarglielo. Scorpius non gli aveva chiesto di entrare di nuovo nel suo palazzo mentale, e Al non gliel'aveva proposto, temendo un rifiuto. Sembrava stare bene come al solito, fin troppo, ma per lui che lo conosceva era tutta apparenza. Scorpius soffriva, al punto di non potersi separare da Ceddy neanche durante le lezioni. Spesso lo Disilludeva, anche se la Mc Granitt l'aveva Trasfigurato in un puntaspilli per tutta la durata della lezione, irritata. Piton invece lasciava che il micio andasse in giro per i sotterranei, senza neanche rimproverarlo. Scorpius era tornato il suo prediletto, probabilmente perché non usciva più con Salazar, che lui considerava a tutti gli effetti un Potter, e quindi un'influenza nefasta. 

Albus sospirò, coccolando il gattino grigio, che si mise a fare le fusa. Rose ed Estella, sedute dal lato opposto della tribuna di Corvonero rispetto a Sal, si godevano la partita, con le sciarpe blu che sventolavano. Accanto a lui, Bill flirtava innocentemente con Riven, che a tratti arrossiva, a tratti rispondeva alle sue punzecchiature, e Lorelai facevano il tifo per Serpeverde. Gridò un incoraggiamento a Sebastian, che le rivolse un sorriso smagliante. 

“Vai, Scorpius!” Albus si alzò quando lo vide sfrecciare sulla sua Firebolt nuova fiammante, e lui gli sorrise, alzando la mano in segno di trionfo. 

“Le cose procedono bene, no?” Bill si era insinuato accanto a lui senza che se ne accorgesse. Il che la diceva lunga, visto che il ragazzo indossava un vistoso turbante decorato con serpenti multicolori intrecciati tra loro, che si muovevano e sibilavano sputando lingue di fuoco. 

“Cosa? Serpeverde non ha ancora segnato.” 

“Dovresti essere tu quello intelligente, Al. Non mi riferivo alla partita.” Bill gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante, guardando Riven che chiacchierava con Lorelai. “Siamo quasi arrivati in seconda base, per Capodanno” bisbigliò, in tono complice. 

“Buon per voi” ribatté Albus, laconico. Non voleva lasciarsi distrarre: aveva poche occasioni di ammirare Scorpius, e non intendeva sprecarle. Lui si esibì in una giravolta e attaccò una spettacolare finta, lanciandosi in picchiata come se avesse visto il Boccino. Sfortunatamente, il Cercatore avversario non abboccò, ma Scorpius risalì in aria a una velocità pazzesca e fece una giravolta mortale, alzando un braccio dalla scopa. 

“Il tuo ragazzo sta fuori come un balcone, però sa volare” riconobbe Bill, fischiando impressionato. 

“Non è il mio ragazzo.” 

“Beh, ora che ha mollato Sal, quanto tempo gli ci vorrà per accorgersi...?” 

“La situazione è delicata, Bill. Ti sono grato per avermi aiutato, ma non voglio parlare dei fatti di Scorpius, scusami.” 

“Ohhhh, allora sono cose serie. La rottura è stata tanto pesante? Devi farlo sciogliere, scoprire poco a poco quello che gli piace... ti direi di viziarlo senza pudore, ma su questo sei già avanti. Gliel'hai regalato tu, il gatto? È stata un'ottima mossa” Bill gli sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, incoraggiante. 

“Grazie.” Albus restò a guardare Scorpius, mentre – ovviamente per puro caso e con invidiabile disinvoltura – sbarrava la strada a Louis Weasley, impedendogli di segnare. “Apprezzo i tuoi consigli, Bill, ma non parlarne come se fosse una coppa da conquistare, ok?” 

“Perché no? Anch'io con Riven sto facendo lo stesso.” 

“Bill... io sono _innamorato_ di lui. Non me lo voglio portare a letto.” 

“Oh.” I motivi serpentini del cappello di Bill sibilarono entusiasti quando Sebastian mise a segno un tiro, sparando la Pluffa dritta nell'anello centrale dall'altro lato del campo. “Beh, perché una cosa dovrebbe escludere l'altra? Lo sai, che Scorpius ha ancora il tuo fiore? Non è ancora appassito. Ogni tanto lo tira fuori dal baule, lo tiene in mano e poi lo rimette via. Ma io devo farmi i fatti miei, perciò fai conto che non te l'abbia detto.” 

“Bill...” Albus staccò gli occhi da Scorpius per ringraziarlo. All'improvviso si sentì più leggero. Scorpius ci teneva davvero, doveva solo aspettare... ma Bill era andato di nuovo a importunare Riven, risalendogli il ginocchio con la mano. Albus sorrise, augurandogli mentalmente buona fortuna. Un boato della folla riportò la sua concentrazione sulla partita: Albus fece appena in tempo a vedere Scorpius che sfrecciava a velocità supersonica e afferrava il Boccino, sospeso proprio sopra l'orecchio di Louis, che per poco non cadde dalla scopa. 

I tifosi esplosero, i serpenti di Bill improvvisarono una danza e perfino Piton si concesse un sorriso molto compiaciuto, mentre Luna Scamander serrava le labbra, contrariata, commentando con aria sognante che la sua Casa aveva fatto del suo meglio e che un'invasione di Gorgosprizzi aveva sicuramente confuso il povero Weasley. 

“Scorpius! Sei stato grande!” Albus corse da lui, portato in trionfo dalla sua squadra, i capelli scompigliati e le guance arrossate. Per la priva volta dal Ballo, sorrideva in modo naturale e genuino. La differenza per Albus non poteva essere più abissale: la sua felicità lo illuminava da dentro. Fu il turno degli abbracci, e Albus lo vide cercare di districarsi dalla massa, ma un po' infastidito. Si fece strada sgomitando e gli tese la mano, staccandolo dalla marea di mani che si protendevano verso di lui. 

“Al! Ho _vinto_!” Scorpius ricambiò la sua stretta. Ceddy, arrampicato ad Albus e tremando per tutta quella confusione, gli piantò gli artigli sul collo e lui gridò. Scorpius lo abbracciò stretto, arruffandogli il pelo. 

“Ho visto. Sei stato fantastico, era come se in campo ci fossi solo tu.” 

Scorpius gli sorrise, fiero di sé. “Grazie per aver tenuto Ceddy.” 

“Figurati. Hai visto com'è in gamba, il tuo padroncino?” Albus si sporse a parlare con il micio, a un soffio dalla guancia di Scorpius. 

“Al! Cosa sono tutte queste moine?” Scorpius si mise a ridere, scompigliandogli i capelli. “Da un po' di tempo non ti riconosco più!”Albus si rabbuiò, temendo che fosse una critica, ma Scorpius lo baciò sulla guancia. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di realizzare che era successo davvero, che Scorpius lo trascinò per un braccio, non potendo più evitare tutti i fan che lo inondavano di congratulazioni. 

“Vieni, andiamo a festeggiare!” 

  
Poco più in là, un Riven molto imbronciato puntualizzava con un Bill giubilante che, se Scorpius non avesse preso il boccino, i Corvonero avrebbero vinto a man bassa, visto che avevano i Cacciatori migliori, e che l'anno successivo avrebbe fatto i provini da Cercatore. Louis Weasley, così cupo e grigio in volto che Rose gli disse che poteva vedere la nuvola nera sulla sua testa, deviò ogni tentativo di consolazione ed evitò lo sguardo di Sal, che comunque era rimasto in disparte, completamente disinteressato alla partita. 

“Ehi, Louis! Lou, aspetta!” 

Sal lo raggiunse e Louis rallentò il passo, ma non si fermò. 

“Perché vai verso il parco? Rientriamo in Sala Comune, sei il Capitano...” 

Louis rabbrividì nella divisa blu e bronzo. “Non ci tengo. Sono stato un imbecille. Farmi battere da Malfoy...”   
“Beh, ma non eri tu il Cercatore, cosa potevi fare? Scorpius è così bravo...” 

“Non ho bisogno che mi ricordi i talenti di Scorpius, grazie tante!” Louis incrociò le braccia al petto, le orecchie rosse e i capelli che crepitavano di elettricità. Gli occhi blu scuro, solitamente vitali e scintillanti di ottimismo, erano cupi; sembrava circondato da un alone di frustrazione e tristezza. 

“Ancora con questa storia?” Sal si rese conto di urlare, ma non gli importava. “E va bene, mi piace ancora Scorpius, mi manda il sangue al cervello...” 

“E allora _diglielo!_ Perché non gli dici che l'hai lasciato solo per non metterlo in pericolo, e te lo riprendi? Se non lo fai tu, glielo dico io! Guarda che lo faccio, Sal, perché non ti reggo più...” 

“ _Tu_ non reggi più _me?_ ” Sal lo afferrò per la divisa e lo fissò. Erano così vicini che i loro nasi si toccavano. “È buffo che tu me lo dica, quando giuri che mi starai vicino a ogni costo e poi sei così intrattabile! Preferirei avere accanto un Dissennatore! Non mettere di mezzo Scorpius, hai capito? Te l'ho detto, l'ho usato e messo in pericolo, non lo amo...” 

“Non è quello che sembra!” 

“Te lo dico io, quello che sembra! Non voler più sfruttare una persona, non volere che muoia o che si faccia male per te, non è amore! Scorpius ha vinto oggi, sta bene o starà bene presto, eppure non ho guardato lui, non ci ho pensato nemmeno! Mentre tutti tornavano al castello a festeggiare, io sono corso dietro a te! _A te_ , Lou, perché stavi male, ed è ora che la smetti di fare il cretino!” 

“Oh.” Louis s'immobilizzò, il colore che gli defluiva dalle guance. 

“Già, _oh_. Perché a quanto pare non ci arrivi da solo.” 

“Sal...” Louis lo strattonò a sua volta e lo baciò, premendogli le labbra sulle sue. Lo attirò ancora di più a sé, sentendolo scostarsi. “Vieni... non dire di no...” 

“Lou, ti ho detto che non è una buona idea.” Sal lo allontanò gentilmente, ma Louis continuava a baciargli le guance e il collo, il corpo che aderiva al suo, bisognoso. 

“Per favore... è dal tuo compleanno che non lo faccio con nessuno...” 

“Cosa? Perché?” Sal lo allontanò bruscamente, sentendo dei campanelli d'allarme risuonargli in testa. Aveva i brividi dall'eccitazione, eppure non poteva permettersi di compiere lo stesso errore. Non di nuovo, non così presto. “Lou, io non posso stare con te... non posso essere il tuo ragazzo.” 

“Lo so, ma non m'importa. Mi va bene così.” Louis riprese a baciarlo, le labbra che lo divoravano, affamate, il corpo che si strusciava energicamente contro il suo... 

“Lou... aspetta.” Sal lo scostò con difficoltà e riprese fiato. Louis gli era sempre piaciuto, ma quell'irruenza lo metteva a disagio. “Solo... con calma, ok?” Gli intrecciò le dita ai capelli e chiuse gli occhi, accarezzando le ciocche per tutta la lunghezza, poi cercò le sue labbra, e Louis ricambiò il bacio con la lingua, entusiasta... 

“No. Non così... fermo.” Sal s'interruppe di nuovo. 

“Cosa?” 

“Stai fermo e basta.” Sal iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui a sua volta, chiudendo gli occhi. Lo baciò, controllando ogni gesto e continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli. 

“Sal” gemette Louis, quando passò a mordergli il collo, inspirando il suo odore e strattonandolo per la divisa. 

“Shhh. Ho detto _fermo_.” Sal lo abbracciò stretto, bloccandogli le braccia, ma Louis si divincolò, gli occhi che mandavano scintille. 

“Non sono Scorpius!” 

“Cosa?” Si separò da lui con uno scatto. 

“Non mi guardi, non vuoi che parli o mi muova, ma per chi mi hai preso?” 

“Lo hai detto tu, che ti andava bene...” Sal sospirò. Gli era preso il mal di testa. Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato? Con Scorpius non lo era mai stato... 

Louis evidentemente lesse quel pensiero. Uno scoppio di magia accidentale fece inciampare Sal, che per poco non cadde all'indietro. L'altro lo guardò sprezzante e lo piantò in asso, livido. 

“La prossima volta, comprati una bambola gonfiabile!” 

  
* 

Scorpius ingollò un bicchiere di Whiskey incendiario, poi un altro. 

Bill gliene versò ancora. “Ho detto a Riv che poteva venire a fare festa con noi, ma se l'è presa ancora di più. Ragazzino, non sa proprio perdere...” 

I festeggiamenti imperversavano, più alcolici e rumorosi che mai nonostante fossero le due passate. I ragazzi sapevano che Piton non li avrebbe fermati neanche se fossero andati avanti fino all'alba, come avevano intenzione di fare. Era il secondo incontro della stagione, e le altre squadre avevano già giocato: la vittoria di Serpeverde era stata schiacciante. Avevano praticamente la Coppa assicurata, se continuavano a giocare bene anche solo la metà di come avevano fatto. 

“Come vanno le cose tra voi?” chiese Scorpius, rilassato. 

“Bene, a Capodanno ci siamo strusciati un po'... sto cercando di prenderla con calma.” 

“Tu!” lui ridacchiò, incredulo. 

“Già, mi conosci.” Bill si sporse a sussurrargli all'orecchio, sprofondando un po' di più sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco. “Allora, adesso me lo puoi dire... tu e Sal, l'avete fatto?” 

“Uhm...” La testa di Scorpius ciondolava sulla sua spalla. Si era preso una sbornia coi fiocchi, non era abituato a bere tanto. Il modellino di Quidditch che lo rappresentava girava in tondo e faceva le capriole, i capelli biondi svolazzanti. Socchiudendo gli occhi, Scorpius ne vide almeno una decina. 

“Allora? Com'è stato? Ti ha fatto male?” 

“La prima volta sì, parecchio... ma poi... è così bello averlo tutto dentro, vero?” Scorpius sospirò, languido, e si mise più comodo. 

“Sì, lo è” confermò Bill, abbassando di più la voce. “A me però piace anche metterlo. Allora, poi cos'è successo?” 

Ma Scorpius si era addormentato. Bill lo scosse gentilmente. Sopraggiunse Albus, che disse che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Bill lo aiutò ad alzarlo e a trascinarlo a letto. I compagni di Casa continuavano a dargli pacche sulle spalle, evidentemente troppo ubriachi o assonnati per accorgersi che il loro Cercatore era in stato d'incoscienza. 

“Al... non so cosa ti ha raccontato Scorpius, ma non è stato il sesso con Sal, il problema” mormorò Bill, scaricando Scorpius sul letto. 

“Cosa?” 

“C'è qualcos'altro, qualcosa che ha paura di dirti. Ma il sesso gli è piaciuto, vedrai che gli piacerà ancora. Datti una mossa, o ci andrai fuori di testa.” 

“Ti avevo chiesto di non impicciarti.” Albus lo guardò fisso e Bill arretrò, temendo che lo avrebbe affatturato. “Ma sono contento che non mi dai mai retta” concluse lui, piegando appena le labbra. 

“D'accordo” disse Bill, allegro, come se avessero parlato di Quidditch. “Io torno giù a fare baldoria. Buonanotte, Al.” 

* 

“Scorpius?” Albus gli infilò il pigiama e lui nel mentre si svegliò, ubriaco e assonnato.   
“No... lasciami...” 

“Shh. Sono io, va tutto bene!” 

Il corpo di Scorpius si tese come una corda e i suoi occhi si sbarrarono dal terrore. 

“Zia Bella, lasciami! Ho detto di no, non posso...” 

“Scorp, sono Abus!” Lo scrollò ed estrasse la bacchetta, facendogli un incantesimo per schiarirgli la mente, e Scorpius sbatté le palpebre. 

“Cos'è successo?” 

“Chiamavi tua zia Bellatrix.” 

“Oh.” Scorpius si raggomitolò a letto e s'infilò sotto le coperte. Albus si stese accanto a lui, vicino, ma in modo da lasciargli spazio. 

“Scorp, so del rituale dei Doni e che non sei stato tu a lasciare Sal, non per il motivo che hai detto. Tua zia Bellatrix ha a che fare con la Camera dei Segreti, vero?” 

“Era lì dentro, sì” strascicò Scorpius, con voce impastata. “Era un fantasma, o qualcosa del genere, ma ce ne siamo liberati. Lei non voleva andarsene, però... a volte ho ancora gli incubi. Non è niente, davvero...” 

“ _Niente_ ” ripeté Albus, aggiungendo alla lista dei crimini di Sal la voce 'far affrontare a Scorpius l'Horcrux della prozia morta.' Come poteva il fratello cacciarsi in quelle situazioni spinose? E come aveva osato coinvolgere proprio Scorpius? “E perché Sal ha chiesto il tuo aiuto?” 

“Perché avevo sangue Black. Hai ragione, mi ha sfruttato fin dall'inizio... ma Bellatrix se n'è andata per sempre, Al, credimi!” 

“Quindi” insisté Albus, sentendosi in colpa per estorcere a Scorpius quelle confessioni alcoliche, “se Sal è il Padrone dei Doni e Bellatrix non è più una minaccia, perché non vuoi che io lo affronti per ciò che ha fatto?” 

Scorpius tremava. Per qualche minuto rimase in silenzio, e Albus pensò che si fosse addormentato. Lo sentì rilassarsi, il corpo caldo e il respiro che si alzava e si abbassava che gli sfiorava la guancia. “Sal è pericoloso... Sal è il Signore Oscuro. Non è lui che voglio proteggere, ma te...” 

“Cosa? Sal è _Voldemort?_ ” Albus gli sfiorò i capelli, cercando di mantenere un tono basso e tranquillizzante, che invitava alle confidenze. “Sal è mio fratello. Lo conosco da quand'eravamo piccoli... non credi che io me ne sarei accorto? O i miei genitori...” 

Scorpius si girò su un fianco, intontito, cercando il calore del suo corpo. Albus iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena e gli prese la mano. 

“Torniamo nei tuoi pensieri? Domani?” mormorò Scorpius, già nel mondo dei sogni. 

“Certo. Quando vuoi.” 

“Ti voglio bene, Al” sospirò lui, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino, vicino alla sua. 

“Buonanotte, Scorp.” 

Estella aveva ragione, Scorpius era troppo dolce. E anche Bill aveva ragione: Albus sarebbe impazzito presto. 

_Sal è il Signore Oscuro. Non è lui che voglio proteggere, ma te..._

Al ascoltò il suo respiro, inquieto, chiedendosi cos'avrebbe dovuto fare. 


	23. Be my Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo femslash (Estella/Rose) e Scoralbus - non succede molto, principalmente angst ^^' Confesso che sto aggiornando in automatico, senza aspettarmi nulla, e solo perché così ho modo di rileggere i capitoli, tuttavia mi farebbe piacere ricevere qualche commento, anche se non ci spero troppo ^^'

XXIII. Be my Valentine 

Era San Valentino, e per la prima volta in vita sua Estella non lo passava da sola. In genere quelle festività non la interessavano, anzi la rumorosa e superficiale felicità altrui la lasciava insofferente. Come suo padre, in quelle ricorrenze si seppelliva in una stanza buia e silenziosa, leggendo o preparando qualche nuova pozione. Le piaceva sperimentare con gli ingredienti, aveva un quaderno pieno di appunti in cui prendeva nota delle modifiche che le rendevano più durature o efficienti. Quell'anno, invece, c'era Rose. Si avvicinava il suo compleanno, e la ragazza era di cattivo umore. 

“Diciassette anni, e ancora non ho deciso cosa fare della mia vita” sospirò, malinconica.   
Estella pensava di conoscerla meglio di chiunque altro, era la sua migliore amica da sei anni, eppure soltanto quando avevano iniziato a uscire insieme Rose le aveva mostrato quegli aspetti di sé che tendeva a tenere nascosti. Era più fragile di quanto Estella credeva, soggetta a frequenti sbalzi di umore. Spesso l'indifferenza mista a una punta di freddezza che riservava agli altri e a ciò che accadeva intorno a lei era solo un modo per proteggersi. 

“Sei solo al sesto anno, hai tutto il tempo per pensarci.” Estella aveva rinunciato alla giacca di pelle di drago e al look da Sorella Stravagaria, infagottandosi in una sciarpa e in un cappotto di tweed. 

Rose, avvolta in una voluminosa mantella di lana rosa, riusciva comunque a essere bellissima, i capelli mossi e le guance e il naso arrossati, sferzati dal vento. 

Si diressero a Hogsmeade, seguendo la scia di coppiette che lasciavano il Castello. Estella sperò che Rose non suggerisse di andare dalla stucchevole Madama Piediburro. Aveva sentito dei racconti agghiaccianti su gnomi travestiti da putti che declamavano massime amorose sparando coriandoli, e sugli amoreggiamenti che la proprietaria incoraggiava dentro al locale. Strinse gli occhi, sperando di vedere Albus e Scorpius, ma di loro non c'era traccia. 

“Tu almeno sai che diventerai una grande pozionista” sospirò Rose, imbronciata.   
Estella le prese la mano inguantata e le sorrise, ansiosa di dissipare il suo cattivo umore. “Sei brillante, Rosie, sai che puoi diventare tutto quello che vuoi. Fai così soltanto perché non sai se Sal e Louis verranno al tuo compleanno.” 

“Queste sono il genere di cose che si pensano senza dirle” la rimbrottò Rose, ma ricambiò il sorriso. 

“Ma sono vere.” 

“Proprio per questo.” 

Rose ed Estella andarono avanti a battibeccare per un po', un'attività familiare che Estella trovava terribilmente rilassante. Hogsmeade sembrava una torta glassata, spruzzata di pan di zucchero. La neve ricopriva la Stamberga Strillante, i Tre Manici e l'Emporio di Zonko; alti cumuli erano stati ammassati agli angoli delle strade. Non nevicava più, ma l'aria era fredda e pulita, e la neve era compatta e morbida. 

“Vuoi entrare da qualche parte?” chiese Estella, dubbiosa. Un cartello animato segnalava che Madame Piediburro aveva ingaggiato un coro di fate per l'occasione. 

A tradimento, Rose le lanciò una manciata di neve. Presto le ragazze ingaggiarono una battaglia serrata. Alcuni passanti si fermarono, facendo il tifo o seguendo il loro esempio. Alla fine, imbiancate da capo a piedi ma accaldate per tutto quell'esercizio, rotolarono a terra. Il lastrico era ghiacciato, la neve non era abbastanza alta per fare un angelo con le braccia. Una goccia di pioggia centrò il naso di Rose, che si mise a ridere. Estella le passò un braccio intorno alla spalla e la attirò a sé, baciandola sulle labbra. Rose ricambiò il bacio, la faccia all'insù e gli occhi azzurri stretti a contemplare il cielo perlaceo. Era ancora distratta, ed Estella pensò tristemente che spesso Rose sembrava assente, le cose tra loro procedevano con esasperante lentezza. Due mesi prima sarebbe stata felicissima soltanto di avere un appuntamento con lei e poterla baciare con naturalezza, pensò, rimproverandosi per la propria ingratitudine. Rose poteva avere chiunque, era sempre stata quella che aveva avuto tutto dalla vita: una famiglia adorabile, un padre che la trattava come una principessa, una madre complice e amica, la popolarità e l'attenzione di tutti i ragazzi. In più ogni cosa le riusciva bene senza che si sforzasse troppo, e aveva un'attitudine gentile e naturale che la faceva ben volere. Estella doveva considerare un miracolo che Rose, tra tutti, avesse scelto lei, eppure iniziava a stancarsi di quel clima d'incertezza. 

“È per il tuo compleanno?” chiese, poggiandole la mano sul cuore. 

Rose bisbigliò una risposta indistinta, si tolse i guanti e prese la mano di Estella, accarezzandole il polso. “Non vediamo l'ora di diventare maggiorenni, e poi cosa ci aspetta? L'inesorabile invecchiamento, giorno dopo giorno. Ci pioveranno addosso le responsabilità della vita adulta. Diventerò brutta e non me ne accorgerò nemmeno” sospirò Rose, malinconica. “Scusa, sono stupida.” 

“Beh, è una cosa di cui almeno io non dovrò preoccuparmi” cercò di sdrammatizzare Estella. “Anzi, spero che l'invecchiamento mi migliorerà. Le rughe conferiscono espressività e fascino a un brutto viso.” Almeno, era quello che pensava quando guardava suo padre. 

“Cosa dici, Estella?” Rose la fissò, accigliata. “Tu non sei _assolutamente_ brutta. Non uscirei con te, altrimenti!” dichiarò, con decisione. “Sei affascinante, particolare, sei... forte. Ti ho sembra invidiata.”   
“Tu, invidiare _me_?” Le cadde la mascella e la richiuse in fretta. “Mi prendi in giro?” 

“No... tu basti a te stessa, non hai bisogno di nessuno. Io invece vorrei almeno una persona con cui parlare, in cui specchiarmi...” 

_Ho sempre avuto bisogno di te,_ pensò Estella, ma non lo disse. “E io non sono quella persona, vero?”   
“Come puoi dirlo?” Rose si tirò a sedere, offesa. “Sono qui con te, adesso!” 

“E non sei tenuta. Non devi starci per forza, Rosie. Lo so, che ci hai provato... e riconosco quando qualcosa non funziona.” Estella sentì gli occhi riempirglisi di lacrime, odiandosi per questo. 

“Cosa? Mi stai _lasciando?_ ” Rose sbarrò gli occhi, incredula. 

Estella si trincerò nel tono sprezzante e sdegnoso che aveva ripreso dal padre. “Ti risparmio il disturbo, visto che chiaramente tu non riesci a dirmelo.” 

“Cosa _non_ riesco a dirti?” Rose gridava, esasperata. Estella le stava regalando il peggior San Valentino di sempre. 

“Che io non ti piaccio abbastanza. Sal me l'aveva detto, ma non ci ho voluto credere...” 

Rose la afferrò per la sciarpa e la baciò con energia. Premette le labbra sulle sue, lasciandola senza fiato. “Da quando discutete di me, tu e lui? Mi piaci. Più che abbastanza.” Rose le accarezzo gli spessi capelli scuri e le incorniciò il viso con le dita, poi tornò a baciarla sulla bocca. “Come ti vengono in mente queste sciocchezze?” 

“A volte penso che stai con me solo perché sono la scelta più sicura” farfugliò lei, addolcita. Rose la stava guardando con un sorriso. In ogni suo gesto la fece sentire bella e desiderata, due sensazioni che le erano completamente sconosciute. 

“Come puoi dirlo?” Rose spalancò la bocca, ritirando la mano. “Sei una ragazza, sei la figlia di Snape... non posso pensare alla reazione di papà quando lo saprà! Niente di tutto questo è _semplice_ , Estella! È tutto nuovo per me, io... io non so cosa fare, e tu... tu non mi aiuti!” Rose arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli. 

L'altra la fissò, spaesata. “Rosie... stavo solo aspettando i tuoi tempi, pensavo che non volessi più di... di quello che facciamo adesso.” 

“Io pensavo che _tu_ non lo volessi” ritorse Rose, poi scoppiò a ridere all'espressione esterrefatta della ragazza. “È solo che non so da dove cominciare!” si lagnò, esasperata. “Cioè, teoricamente lo so, ma...” 

“Shh.” Estella la zittì con un bacio e sospirò, sollevata. Un peso che non sapeva di avere le si tolse dallo stomaco. La neve le parve più bianca e bella, la pioggia che cominciava a scendere più insistente benevola, complice. “Torniamo al Castello.” 

“Non ci sarà nessuno” mormorò Rose, abbassando la voce. 

“Infatti”. Estella le prese la mano e le rivolse un sorriso tranquillizzante. 

Neanche lei sapeva cosa fare. Aveva letto molto, ma non era la stessa cosa. Si chiese se Rosie fosse abituata a ragazzi che prendevano l'iniziativa, guidandola, e per questo si era aspettata che fosse lei a fare qualcosa per prima. Estella accese il fuoco e tirò le tende. Tolse la sciarpa a Rose, mormorando qualcosa sui vestiti bagnati. La sentì rabbrividire, forse non per il freddo. Iniziò a baciarle il mento, poi la guancia e la tempia, le mani che le accarezzavano le spalle e i capelli. Faceva così con gli unicorni e gli ippogrifi più piccoli, aveva sempre avuto il dono di calmare e rassicurare. Rose sentì la tensione abbandonarla sotto le sue carezze e le sbottonò il cappotto a sua volta. Estella se lo sfilò rapidamente, poi affondò le mani tra i capelli di lei e la baciò. Le ragazze si abbandonarono al bacio, concedendosi di assaporarlo a lungo. Estella assaggiò la lingua di Rose, dolce come tutto in lei, e Rose gemette nella sua bocca, passandole le mani sulla schiena, invitandola a proseguire. Continuando a baciarla, Estella le tolse anche la maglietta, mentre Rose si abbassava i pantaloni. Estella si fermò un attimo, staccandosi dalle sue labbra, per ammirare la ragazza, rimasta soltanto con la sottoveste di pizzo bianco e le calze. Era da lei non lasciare niente al caso e curarsi fin nei minimi dettagli, anche quando si trattava di biancheria intima. 

Estella, invece, che non aveva affatto previsto l'esito di quella giornata, portava una semplice canottiera grigia senza reggiseno: non aveva abbastanza tette per metterlo, e non ricordava neanche le mutandine che aveva infilato. Fu presa dall'imbarazzo, e quando Rose fece per toglierle la maglia e sbottonarle i jeans a sua volta la fermò. Estella tornò a baciarla per mascherare il disagio, accarezzandole i seni al di sopra della stoffa. Rose gemette e la guidò con la mano, incoraggiante. 

Estella, ancora vestita, la spinse a letto, poi tirò le coperte fin sopra le loro teste, perché le coprissero. Rose sorrise e la baciò, invitandola a continuare le sue carezze. Estella si sentì protetta, come se esistessero solo loro al mondo. Tracciò sentieri sulla pelle morbida e pallida di Rose e le baciò il collo. La sua bocca scese, più esigente, fino alle collinette dei seni. Estella li scoprì, facendo scendere la sottoveste, e toccò con la punta del dito un capezzolo scuro di Rose. Lei sospirò, incoraggiante, ed Estella guardò le sue labbra semiaperte, gli occhi di un blu più scuro del solito pieni di aspettativa. Desiderò di darle piacere fino a farla impazzire e iniziò a baciarle un seno, sempre più vicino al capezzolo, che diventava sempre più eretto e sensibile. Le scoprì anche l'altro seno, palpando e accarezzando entrambi ormai senza pudore. Quella pelle serica era tutta per lei, così gonfia e sensibile, ed Estella iniziò a succhiarle il capezzolo, la lingua che le si chiudeva intorno. Si lasciava andare all'istinto, le mani che scivolavano sul suo stomaco, mentre continuava a leccare. I gemiti di Rose che crescevano sempre più incontrollati le mandavano il sangue al cervello. C'era posto solo per Rose, i suoi seni, il suo cuore che batteva furioso, la sua pelle, il suo profumo... lei le teneva la testa, pregandola di continuare, il corpo ormai teso come una corda e sensibile a ogni suo tocco. Estella s'interruppe per guardarla, le labbra di Rose erano rosse e umide e gli occhi erano socchiusi dal piacere. Si baciarono in modo sgraziato, un bacio bagnato e un po' goffo, mentre Estella non poteva fare a meno di risalirle con le dita i fianchi ormai scoperti. 

“Vai... più giù...” gemette Rose, prendendole la mano e posandola sulla sua intimità. 

Estella le baciò il collo, poi scese a leccarla in mezzo ai seni e più in basso, fino all'ombelico. La sua mano restò ferma dove Rose l'aveva posata, finché non ci arrivò anche con la bocca, le gambe divaricate sopra di lei. Si sentiva goffa e pesante, ancora vestita, e temeva di gravarle addosso, poi ogni pensiero fu spazzato via quando Rose aprì un po' le cosce, rivelando una leggera peluria bionda. Estella iniziò ad accarezzarla piano, a disagio, ma Rose mise la mano sulla sua, incitandola con dolcezza. Estella chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi su quelle sensazioni familiari, eppure del tutto nuove. L'aveva fatto altre volte da sola, sempre pensando a lei. Si fece coraggio e iniziò a stuzzicarla con l'indice, trovando la sua apertura. Rose gemette e s'inarcò immediatamente, la mano che la spingeva ad andare più a fondo. Estella obbedì, compiacente, e prima che sapesse cosa stava facendo inserì tutto il dito in lei, trovandola bagnata e pronta. Iniziò a muoversi ritmicamente, sfilando il dito e poi inserendolo fino alla radice, stuzzicandola poi con le altre, finché non inserì due dita, poi tre. Estella s'inarcò dal piacere, le gambe divaricate al massimo e la testa reclinata sui cuscini. Respirava affannosamente, ed Estella tornò a baciarle i capezzoli scuri, continuando a frugarne l'intimità. I suoi movimenti si fecero più sicuri ed esperti, circolari, e Rose iniziò a singhiozzare, mentre Estella continuava a succhiare e a darle piacere. 

“Estella... spogliati...” mormorò Rose, con urgenza. Si sollevò con uno sforzo, strattonandole i vestiti, e le dita di Estella scivolarono ancora più a fondo, spezzandole il respiro. 

Rose, i capelli spettinati, un velo di sudore perlaceo e ormai fuori di sé, le artigliava il collo e le spalle con le unghie, cercando di scoprirla. Estella sfilò le dita, strappandole una sentita protesta, e si spogliò in fretta, ansiosa di darle ciò che voleva. Rimase soltanto con l'intimo e Rose le si strusciò immediatamente addosso, sollevandole la canottiera e accarezzandola, l'altra mano che le sollevava l'elastico dell'intimo e andava a esplorarla, curiosa. Estella chiuse gli occhi, temendo che sarebbe morta per la vergogna e sentendo una macchia bagnarla lì dove Rose la stava toccando. Riprese ad accarezzarla, le dita che si spingevano in lei ormai senza pudore. La ragazza la incoraggiò, le dita che la frugavano a sua volta, dapprima incerte, poi imitandola con entusiasmo, l'altra mano che le cercava i capezzoli. Estella si sbagliava: _aveva_ dei capezzoli, che reagivano anche con prepotenza a tutte quelle attenzioni. Tornò a baciare Rose mentre la accompagnava nel piacere, le dita che entravano e uscivano, finché non le spinse dentro di lei a lungo, con energia. Sentì Rose contrarsi e gemere sotto di lei, poi un liquido appiccicoso ricoprirle le mani. Rose si accasciò sui cuscini con un ultimo gemito, esausta, ed Estella crollò su di lei, bagnata a sua volta e altrettanto appagata. 

Si chiese se avrebbe potuto mai essere più felice. 

“Ti amo, Estella” mormorò Rose, abbracciandola stretta e usando il suo petto come cuscino. 

Estella si rispose positivamente e la strinse a sé. “Anch'io ti amo, Rosie. Ho sempre amato solo te” bisbigliò, la tenerezza che si mescolava al piacere, mentre anche lei si addormentava. 

  
* 

“Questo posto è bellissimo” decretò Scorpius, convinto. “Come mai è diverso dall'altra volta?”   
Si trovavano dentro un faro a picco sul mare. Non c'era una singola abitazione intorno a loro, soltanto profonde scogliere e un mare di un profondo blu, schiumoso, in tempesta. Ogni tanto la luce verde del faro scandagliava gli abissi, per poi ritrarsi e lasciarli soli nella penombra. Stormi di gabbiani si lanciavano alti richiami, descrivendo cerchi che Scorpius si divertì a osservare. 

“Ho ricreato il posto di una delle mie vacanze preferite. Siamo in Cornovaglia. La mamma lo adorava, ma James e papà si annoiarono presto e dovemmo andar via. Sal e io però trovammo il modo di rimanere un'altra settimana: riuscimmo a manipolare il tempo in modo che non si accorgessero della nostra assenza... alla fine la mamma lo scoprì. L'incantesimo s'infranse dopo tre giorni” Albus deplorò quella sconfitta lontana nel tempo, accigliato. “Ma suppongo che fosse comunque un risultato notevole, avevamo otto anni.” 

Scorpius s'irrigidì alla menzione di Sal, e Ceddy gli scivolò via dal grembo, la coda dritta. Sal e Albus avevano un passato comune, molto più di quanto Albus potesse averlo con lui. Erano cresciuti come fratelli, insieme, e questo niente avrebbe potuto cambiarlo. “Mi dispiace” mormorò. 

“Per cosa?” Albus gli sorrise e sollevò una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli. Come succedeva quasi sempre, però, ogni volta che lui provava ad avvicinarsi, Scorpius si allontanava meccanicamente. A parte quella sera in cui l'aveva abbracciato, rivelandogli che Sal era Voldemort, Scorpius aveva evitato qualsiasi contatto fisico con lui, mentre sembrava avvicinarsi di più a Bill. In maniera innocente e affettuosa, certo, e Albus avrebbe dovuto essere contento che Scorpius si aprisse con qualcuno, ma avrebbe tanto voluto essere lui ad avere almeno un abbraccio che non fosse dovuto all'euforia o all'ubriachezza. 

“Che non parli più con Sal a causa mia. Sospetterà che ti ho detto qualcosa.” Albus non aveva potuto fingere che Scorpius non gli avesse detto niente. Lui si era arrabbiato e si era chiuso in un mutismo assente, rifiutandogli di fornirgli ulteriori dettagli sia sui Doni, sia su Bellatrix che, soprattutto, sulla trasformazione di Sal in Voldemort. 

Albus era stato più volte sul punto di affrontare Sal per i corridoi, o anche di dirigersi in Sala Comune e lanciargli una sfida davanti a tutti. Poi, però, qualcosa nello sguardo distante di Sal, nelle sue spalle perennemente incurvante e nella sua espressione ombrosa l'aveva bloccato. Sal non gli parlava più da Natale, lo evitava per principio ma, mentre Albus gli riservava ostilità e occhiate insieme caute e astiose, da lui emanava soltanto una profonda, silenziosa tristezza. 

“Non sospetta nulla... Scorp, credo che si senta molto in colpa per quanto è successo” provò a dire Albus, odiandosi per prendere le difese del fratello. 

“Quindi secondo te dovrei perdonarlo? È per questo che mi stai tanto addosso? Quale parte dell'accaduto non ti è chiara?” strascicò Scorpius, gelido. 

“Molte, visto che continui a cambiare la tua versione a seconda del tuo umore, e le altre volte rifiuti proprio di parlarne. Se non fosse per Bill, non ne saprei niente” disse Albus, fallendo miseramente nel contenere l'irritazione. “E se ti sto troppo addosso non hai che da dirmelo, possiamo tornare quando ti pare.” Incrociò le braccia al petto e gli voltò le spalle, frustrato. Era terribile guardarlo soffrire in quel modo, non sapere minimamente cosa fare per aiutarlo e non fare progressi, poi sentirsi in colpa perché aveva perso la pazienza. 

Scorpius si morse il labbro, incerto se scusarsi o arrabbiarsi di nuovo. Voleva andarsene, ma avrebbe trovato il castello vuoto. Non avrebbe avuto nessuno con cui parlare e sapeva che si sarebbe fatto soltanto del male stando da solo. Bill aveva invitato Riven a Hogsmeade, sperò che si stessero divertendo. Guardò le onde infrangersi sugli scogli. Albus e Sal sarebbero stati sempre un mondo a parte, troppo intelligenti perché lui potesse anche soltanto sforzarsi di capire i loro processi mentali. Quanti bambini erano in grado di modificare il tempo a otto anni e di raccontarlo così alla leggera, irritati per essere stati scoperti? I due fratelli erano gli unici all'altezza l'uno dell'altro, erano una famiglia, e Scorpius odiava mettere Albus nella condizione di scegliere tra lui e Sal. Non aveva altro da offrirgli se non inutili piagnistei, sapeva di essere scostante e si sentiva in colpa per questo. Al stava facendo del suo meglio e lui del proprio peggio, come al solito. 

“Tu non vuoi credere che Sal sia V-Voldemort” affermò, con un tremito nella voce. “O forse ci credi, ma non lo ritieni importante.” 

“Come posso non ritenerlo importante? Ha fatto del male a te” obiettò Albus. 

“Continui a ripeterlo, ma se avesse fatto del male a qualcun altro non ti sarebbe importato. Sei affascinato dal potere, ammiri Sal per la sua intelligenza... non hai i normali parametri dei comuni mortali.”   
Il sarcasmo e l'afflizione che traboccavano dalla voce di Scorpius lo lasciarono esterrefatto. “Cosa intendi per 'normali parametri'?” indagò Albus, a occhi stretti. Era quello il preciso motivo per cui rifuggiva il contatto con gli altri: lo ritenevano diverso, inquietante, tutto lucido e freddo intelletto e nessuna emozione che lo rendesse umano. Lo ferivano quei giudizi che lo facevano sentire un essere umano mancante o incompleto, e lo feriva ancor di più che a dirlo fosse Scorpius, che lo rendeva molto più fragile di quanto avrebbe voluto. 

“Hai detto che Grindelwald è un assassino, eppure non t'interessa. Sai che Voldemort ha fatto anche peggio, e che è dentro tuo fratello, probabilmente in maniera stabile, ma ti preoccupa soltanto che mi abbia ferito. Hai costruito questo palazzo per startene da solo, e sono certo che adesso ti penti di avermici portato. Per te gli altri sono dei fastidiosi moscerini, soltanto Sal può capirti. Tu... non hai il senso della giustizia, né della morale, come non ce l'ha lui. Vi credete superiori a tutto questo, e probabilmente lo siete... Sal sarebbe felice di stare qui dentro con te, e tu adoreresti la Camera con tutte le sue stanze segrete. Mi chiedo perché perdi tempo con me, non capisco neanche la metà di quello che dici...” Scorpius si voltò, per non fargli vedere che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Si sforzò di trattenere le lacrime. A costo di rimanere solo, non voleva essere debole e nascondere i propri pensieri. Non più. 

“Non perdo tempo con te, anzi mi è chiaro che sei tu a perdere tempo con me” disse Albus. “Mi vedi peggio di quanto mi vedano tutti gli altri, e obiettivamente non posso negare che sia la verità, o almeno _una_ delle possibili verità. Pensavo soltanto...” la sua voce si spezzò, facendo sussultare Scorpius. “... pensavo che mi volessi un po' di bene, almeno tu. Hai detto di volermene, ma forse era il vino a parlare.” 

Scorpius non rispose. Sarebbe stato tanto semplice dirglielo, ma in quel momento non sapeva più quello che provava. Avrebbe voluto chiedere ad Albus se anche lui gli voleva bene, almeno nel modo in cui poteva volergliene. Perché per lui fosse tanto importante che fosse felice, che non stesse male, perché lo considerasse tanto diverso dagli altri, ma non lo fece. Avrebbe dimostrato di tenerci, e non voleva più esporsi: non voleva più dare a nessun altro quella soddisfazione, per poi essere colpito di nuovo. “Allora non neghi di preferire Sal. Lui è l'unico che possa capirti” disse invece, quando il silenzio divenne insopportabile. 

“Anche se fosse, non lo perdonerò per ciò che ti ha fatto. E se è davvero Voldemort...” 

“Cosa farai?” lo sfidò Scorpius, incontrando i suoi occhi verdi, turbati e in tempesta quanto il mare sotto di loro. 

“Non posso prevederlo. Meglio aspettare e osservare, per il momento.” 

“Io credo che sia una scusa” disse Scorpius. “Non vuoi fargli del male perché tieni a lui.” Perfino Louis aveva minacciato di spaccare la faccia a Sal quando lo aveva visto in quello stato, anche se poi se n'era lavato le mani. Scorpius non poteva biasimarlo: era stato intrattabile e odioso, mentre Weasley, per una volta, aveva provato ad aiutarlo. 

“Tu vuoi che gliela faccia pagare? Non ho fatto niente perché tu mi hai detto di non farlo, ma se hai cambiato idea...” Albus estrasse la bacchetta, minaccioso, con tutta l'aria di uno che è pronto a usarla.   
“Perché ritieni tanto importante quello che voglio e penso? Hai ammesso che Sal è l'unico al tuo livello” insisté Scorpius. 

“Il cervello non è tutto” mormorò Albus. “Come mi hai fatto notare, sono terribilmente limitato, mentre tu...” 

“Stai dicendo che, anche se sono stupido, valuti la mia capacità di provare emozioni? Te la cedo volentieri, non la voglio.” 

Albus sospirò, esasperato. “Scorp, ti prego, non essere così...” 

“Come? Immaturo? Infantile? Mi dispiace se non capisco niente, se non sono capace di razionalizzare, se non mi è chiaro neanche dove cazzo siamo e perché mi hai portato qui, e...” 

Scorpius s'interruppe. Un pensiero lo attraversò, subdolo, paralizzandolo all'istante. “Andiamocene” 

disse, in tutt'altro tono. 

“Cosa?” Albus lo guardò, preoccupato. I muscoli del suo bel viso erano raggelati dall'orrore, e Albus si fece forza soltanto ricordandosi di quello che gli aveva detto Bill: Scorpius conservava il suo fiore dal ballo di Natale. Teneva a lui, anche se al momento sembrava il contrario. 

“Ho detto 'andiamocene', non mi va di stare qui. Anzi, non apprezzo la tua compagnia. Prima mi hai detto di dirmelo, ecco: te l'ho detto.” Scorpius recuperò Ceddy e fece un passò avanti, aspettando che Albus riaprisse il portale, ma lui rimase immobile a fissarlo. 

“No. Tu adesso resti qui finché non mi dici a cosa stai pensando” disse, irremovibile. 

“Ho detto che voglio andarmene!” Scorpius batté il piede a terra e Ceddy soffiò, stizzito. 

“Non finché non avremo chiarito! Perché fai così, cosa ti è venuto in mente?” 

“Non puoi tenermi qui! Pensavo che fosse un regalo, non sono tuo prigioniero...” 

“Pensi che voglia metterti alle strette? Non mi lasci altra scelta, non mi dici niente! Anche con me usi l'Occlumanzia, cosa dovrei fare per cavarti qualcosa di bocca? È chiaro che hai avuto un pensiero che ti terrorizza, e stavolta non scappi finché non mi dici cos'è!” Albus incrociò le braccia e attese, scrutandolo torvo. 

“Come posso fidarmi di te, se fai così?” ritorse Scorpius, furioso. “Non sei migliore di lui!” 

“Questo mi era chiaro da prima. E non m'importa, tanto non ti fidi di me in ogni caso” rispose Albus, senza scomporsi. 

“Non posso dirtelo.” Scorpius rabbrividì. “Era solo un pensiero, avrò pure la libertà di...” 

“No, non ce l'hai! Non con Bellatrix o Voldemort che occasionalmente s'infilano ancora nei tuoi incubi” dichiarò Albus, irremovibile. 

Scorpius seppe che la battaglia era persa. Poteva fare i capricci, esasperarlo, fargli perdere la pazienza, ma non s'illuse neanche per un momento di avere una volontà più forte di quella di Albus. Quanto alla magia, temeva che Al sarebbe diventato il miglior incantatore della sua generazione, a dir poco. “So perché fai così” confessò infine. “Perché stai con me e invece eviti Sal, anche se vuoi fare il contrario.” 

“ _Io_ vorrei fare il contrario?” chiese Albus, allarmato. 

“Sì” confermò Scorpius, più deciso. “Tu... non lo vuoi ammettere, ma sei... sei innamorato di Sal.” 

“Io, _innamorato_ di Sal?” Ad Albus cadde di mano la bacchetta, ma Scorpius non colse l'occasione per prenderla. 

“Sì. Almeno, lui è l'unico che tu possa amare. Vorresti unirti a lui, esplorare la Camera e magari capire la sua parte Voldemort, ma non lo fai e stai con me, perché...” 

“Perché?” chiese Albus, la voce pericolosamente bassa. 

“Perché pensi che io sia la tua parte umana. Che attaccandoti all'amicizia, facendoti lo scrupolo di quello che Sal mi ha fatto, potrai essere una persona migliore... non cedi alla parte di te che vuole unirsi a Sal, anche se lo vuoi. Beh, sei libero, per quanto mi riguarda. Ora possiamo andarcene.” 

“Tu ci credi davvero, al cumulo di sciocchezze che stai dicendo?” 

“Sì, e non voglio esserti d'intralcio. Non voglio che tu sia la mia stampella, non ne ho bisogno, non...” Scorpius, alla fine, scoppiò a piangere e si asciugò gli occhi con la manica, furioso con se stesso.   
Albus lo abbracciò stretto, eludendo i tentativi di Scorpius di liberarsi. Notò con preoccupazione quanto fosse debole, era dimagrito ancora. “Io però ho bisogno di te.” 

“Cosa?”   
“Non hai capito niente, Scorp. È vera solo una cosa di quello che hai detto... io sono innamorato.”   
“Sì?” chiese lui, sollevando lo sguardo. 

Albus gli asciugò le lacrime e lo strinse ancora, accarezzandogli le guance e le spalle. Scorpius non lo scostava, ma non si rilassava nemmeno. Rimaneva di marmo, come se non lo sentisse, come se stesse aspettando di conoscere un'altra verità orribile, per poterla poi archiviare e continuare a sopravvivere.   
“Io ti amo, Scorpius. Lo so da diversi anni, ormai. Sei l'unico che potrò mai amare.” 

Lui sbatté le palpebre. “Non fa ridere, Al.” 

“Non ti prendo in giro!” Albus esplose come una pentola a pressione. Era quello che aveva sempre temuto. Che il suo autocontrollo sfumasse del tutto, facendo tabula rasa di tutto ciò che aveva intorno. Non doveva capitare proprio con Scorpius, ma ora il danno era fatto. “Mi sono allontanato da te l'anno scorso perché non sopportavo di averti intorno senza poterti toccare, baciare... sapevo di non avere speranze. Eri innamorato di Sal, non facevi che riempirmi di domande su di lui... e poi, quando ti ho detto che mi piaceva qualcuno, che Sal era incapace di amare, volevo che capissi, ma sapevo che non l'avresti fatto finché non avessi sofferto, e ho dovuto... mi sono imposto di guardarti soffrire, perché sapevo che era l'unico modo, che altrimenti non ti sarebbe passata... e vorrei uccidere Sal per quello che ti ha fatto, e voglio soltanto starti vicino e farti stare meglio... perché te lo prometto, Scorp, tu _starai_ meglio, e allora...” 

“E allora cosa? Distruggeremo Sal? Saremo tanto felici insieme? È questo che stai facendo adesso? Aspetti il momento giusto per mettermi le mani addosso?” Scorpius si divincolò e Albus lo lasciò andare. Non riusciva a capire quella reazione: era orripilato, disgustato al più alto grado, esattamente come aveva temuto nei suoi incubi. 

“No... non era quello che volevo dire...” 

“Hai detto che l'anno scorso ti eri allontanato perché non riuscivi a starmi vicino! Perché ci riesci adesso? Perché hai qualche speranza in più?” 

“Sono stato un cretino, va bene? Non capivo i miei sentimenti, non riuscivo a controllarli...” 

“E adesso ci riesci, è chiaro” ritorse Scorpius. Anche se era poco più basso di lui, riuscì comunque a squadrarlo dall'alto in basso, dalle chiazze rosse che aveva in viso al corpo scosso dai tremiti. 

“Perché fai così?” Una lacrima scese lungo il viso di Albus, un fenomeno incredibile per lui. “Tu non sei così... sei una persona migliore di me, migliore di chiunque. Sei così... coraggioso nel mostrare i tuoi sentimenti, e sei puro, dolce, sensibile... gentile...” 

“Tutte le cose che hai detto, adesso non lo sono più. Non fanno bene a nessuno. Sei innamorato di un fantasma, Al.” Scorpius scosse la testa, triste. 

“No... tornerai a essere felice. A sorridere, a rendere più luminoso tutto quello che ti sta intorno. Quando ti sto vicino, Scorp, la vita mi appare bellissima, perché tu lo sei...” 

“No. Questo risparmiatelo, non dirlo mai più” scattò Scorpius. 

“Cosa?” Albus si avvicinò, interdetto, ma lui fece un passo indietro, impaurito. 

“Che sono bello. Pensavo che almeno tu... che non t'importasse.” 

“In genere non m'importa, infatti” Albus, sorpreso, sorrise, tentando di addolcirlo. “Ma con te non ce la faccio a non notarlo.” 

“Stammi lontano.” Scorpius estrasse la bacchetta e castò un Sortilegio Scudo. 

“Scorp... non hai capito” Albus avrebbe potuto romperlo, ma non lo fece. “Non m'importa se non stiamo insieme, non te lo dirò mai più e... e cercherò di non pensarci, se ti dà così fastidio. Voglio soltanto che siamo amici, e che torni a essere felice...” 

“Felice? _Felice._ ” Scorpius rise, privo di gioia. Un riso, amaro, disperato, che riempì Albus di angoscia. “La vuoi vedere una cosa, Albus? Mio carissimo _amico_?” Infranse lo scudo, chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò intensamente e declamò: “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Lo disse una, due, tre volte, finché la bacchetta non gli cadde di mano, emettendo soltanto deboli e sparute scintille argentee. 

“Lo vedi? Io non sarò mai più felice. Non me lo ricordo neanche, com'è essere felici!” 

Gli occhi grigi gli schizzarono fuori dalle orbite, un po' folli, e Albus tremò. Non riuscì a dire una parola, perché non c'era niente da dire. L'Incanto Patronus di Scorpius era la sua forza, la magia più potente che sapesse fare, e adesso l'aveva lasciato. 

Albus annuì ed evocò il Portale. Scorpius gli andò vicino senza neanche sfiorarlo e lo attraversò insieme a lui. Poi, senza dire una parola, uscì dal dormitorio, lasciandolo solo. 

  
* 

Gellert stava dando gli ultimi ritocchi al programma per lo spettacolo di magia che avrebbe dato a Godric's Hollow. La scelta del posto era importante, richiamava al passato magico che aveva condiviso con Albus: avevano vissuto insieme per anni in un monolocale in cui vendevano incantesimi e pozioni, sotto copertura, mentre il loro vero scopo era stato quello di sconfiggere Voldemort e sabotare i suoi piani ai danni di Babbani e Nati Babbani. A Gellert sembrò un tempo lontanissimo, eppure erano passati meno di vent'anni. Il sito era un luogo magico ideale per mostrare, nella piazza dominata dalla statua dei Potter, l'immenso potere della Bacchetta di Sambuco. Lucius e Narcissa avevano organizzato fiere, padiglioni e una campagna di donazioni per le ricerche sulla magia, ma tutti gli occhi si sarebbero fissati su Grindelwald, che era ancora il mago più potente del mondo e teneva a farlo sapere. Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi sfidante. Sarebbe stata l'occasione perfetta per mettere a tacere chi malignava su di lui, dicendo che non era più lo stesso. Avrebbe indossato qualcosa che attirava lo sguardo, sui toni del rosso e dell'oro, magari, i colori che la folla, per un inconscio pregiudizio, associava al bene e alla lealtà... 

“Mi fa piacere trovarti al lavoro, Gellert.” Albus apparve sulla soglia. Sembrava provato, come se tornasse da un lungo viaggio. Aveva la barba più lunga e i capelli più corti, profonde occhiaie gli solcavano il viso e, per i suoi standard, i suoi vestiti erano lisi e trascurati. 

“Albus! Sei tornato” Gellert si alzò per accoglierlo e, quando Albus non fece niente per allontanarlo, lo strinse d'impulso in un abbraccio. L'altro non ricambiò, ma per la prima volta dopo la sua scellerata visita ad Amortentia House, Gellert non lo sentì neanche ostile. Ne approfittò per baciargli una guancia e strofinarsi contro la sua barba. “Pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto. Dove sei stato?” 

“Immagina quello che preferisci” disse lui, con un tremito nella voce. 

“Ti prego... torna a casa con me. Mi faresti un meraviglioso regalo.” 

“Ti ho detto che saremmo stati in guerra, Gellert, o la tua memoria è ancor più a breve termine di quanto io ricordi?” 

“Dev'essere peggiorata, senza gli opportuni stimoli” replicò lui, sorridendo. Gli sembrò di tornare a respirare, il suo cuore iniziò a battere più veloce. “Ma anche in guerra esistono delle tregue.” 

“Ci penserò. Non nascondo che gradirei rimettermi in sesto” disse Albus, contemplandosi con aria di biasimo. “Vedo che tu organizzi un grande spettacolo. Hai sempre avuto uno spirito teatrale, molto attento ai dettagli e agli ingressi a effetto.” Sollevò un volantino e lesse il programma con un sorriso che a Gellert parve indulgente. 

“L'ho imparato dal migliore. Sei sempre stato un punto di riferimento per me” disse Gellert, con affetto. “Perché non vai direttamente a casa, mentre io finisco di lavorare? Gli elfi domestici ti daranno tutto quello di cui hai bisogno. Fatti un bagno caldo... io ti raggiungerò presto.” I suoi occhi si socchiusero e iniziò a respirare affannosamente, Albus sentì il suo fiato contro la guancia. 

“Non voglio darti false illusioni, Gellert. Non sono tornato per riappacificarmi, e neanche per rimanere a lungo. Vorrei solo fare il bene del mondo magico” disse lui, scostandosi, notò Gellert, trionfante, con ben poca decisione. 

“Come vuoi” replicò, lo sguardo che scivolava con nostalgia sull'anello di smeraldo delle loro nozze. Albus non chiese di riaverlo. “Ti aspetto a casa, allora” lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia, raggiante.   
Albus uscì salutando con la mano, e Gellert si sentì di nuovo euforico e pieno di energie. All'improvviso i volantini rosa interufficio che i dipendenti si scambiavano per augurarsi buon San Valentino non gli parvero più delle stupide perdite di tempo. Ne incantò uno, personalizzandolo con un motivo di fenici, e lo inviò a casa loro. 

  
Albus notò che il Ministero non era affatto cambiato durante la sua assenza. I dipendenti lavoravano instancabilmente, tutto procedeva nella norma, e Gellert non aveva fatto passare altre leggi anti-Babbane e per la 'salvaguardia' della magia in sua assenza. Aveva rispettato la promessa che gli aveva fatto di consultarlo sulle decisioni importanti e di darsi una calmata. Albus si sentì il cuore pesante, ripensando al suo tradimento. Avrebbe dovuto inviare un messaggio a Mercy, comunicandole la data dello spettacolo di Gellert, a ridosso delle festività pasquali: quale momento migliore per un attacco a sorpresa, se non addirittura per un colpo di stato? Eppure esitava. Il soffitto semovente blu pavone, sotto al quale lui e Gellert si erano promessi amore eterno, ebbe su di lui un effetto calmante. I mesi di clandestinità l'avevano provato, rendendolo ancor più incline alla riflessione e alla malinconia... 

Un mago che parlava con una strega dall'aria familiare attrasse la sua attenzione. Era naturale incontrarlo, eppure Albus fu sconcertato di vederlo. “Harry?” gracchiò, schiarendosi la voce. 

“Oh” Harry si raggelò per un attimo, poi sbatté le palpebre dietro gli occhiali. Il sorriso che rivolgeva alla strega gli morì sulle labbra, e una maschera di fredda efficienza scese sul suo volto. “È tornato, Ministro. Le farò avere gli aggiornamenti mensili del mio Ufficio domani mattina.” 

“Harry... per favore, potremmo parlare?” chiese Albus, implorante, tendendo un braccio nella sua direzione.   
“Se vuole fissare un appuntamento, Ministro, la mia segretaria sarà lieta di esserle utile” disse lui, glaciale, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Tornò a rivolgersi alla strega. “Sicuramente vi conoscete, Geneviève prima era alla Cooperazione Internazionale Magica...” 

Albus la riconobbe: era la moglie di Fabian, ma non sembrava affatto lei. I capelli ondulati erano acconciati all'ultima moda, tagliati appena sopra le spalle, era elegantemente truccata e ingioiellata e indossava un abito nero un po' troppo corto, che le fasciava le forme in modo lusinghiero. Albus non aveva mai notato che fosse una donna così bella e piena di fascino, per quanto lui ne fosse immune. 

“Devi venire a cena da noi, Genvi, e porta anche il piccolo Gideon! Hermione parla ancora della tua festa della scorsa settimana” disse Harry, ignorando Albus come se la questione fosse chiusa. 

“Oh, è stata un successo, vero, 'Arry?” fece lei, con un sorriso caloroso. “Bentornato, Ministro. Il mondo magico ha sentito la sua mancanza!” 

“Ehm... grazie, Geneviève” rispose lui, interdetto, chiedendosi da quando fossero così in confidenza. “Harry, spero che con Hermione e i ragazzi...” tentò di nuovo Albus, disperato. 

“Se vuole parlare con Hermione saprà meglio di me come fare, è sempre così impegnata” disse Harry, tornando al tono gelido e professionale, ma i suoi occhi verdi e limpidi incontrarono finalmente i suoi. 

_Non nominare mai più mia moglie e i miei figli. E stai lontano da me, porco!_

Albus tornò a casa, afflitto. Invece del bagno ristoratore che gli aveva promesso Gellert, approfittò della sua assenza per prendere una decisione. Come aveva potuto avere dubbi sulla cosa giusta da fare? Harry non l'avrebbe mai perdonato, e lui non avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticare chi era Gellert Grindelwald. 

“ _Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio, Albus”_ , disse il Patronus-martora con la voce di Mercy, pochi minuti dopo, fermandosi sotto il trespolo vuoto di Fanny. _“Lo spettacolo di cui parli è decisamente un'occasione d'oro per noi. Al momento sto svolgendo delle indagini a Londra, perciò ti risponderò in fretta. Continua a tenermi aggiornata, e ti farò sapere.”_


	24. Vedere il futuro

**XXIV. Vedere il futuro**

Louis guardava a bocca aperta la stanza circolare dal soffitto alto, i cumuli di pergamene impilati per verticale, le pozioni e gli antichi cimeli accatastati senza accortezza. 

“E tu mi hai tenuto nascosto questo posto per quasi sei anni! Non ti perdonerò mai!” Ma i suoi occhi, che brillavano di curiosità ed entusiasmo, smentirono le sue parole, e un sorriso malandrino Weasley si dipinse svelto sul suo viso. Era da tempo che Sal non lo vedeva così felice. Louis si arrotolò le maniche e si legò in fretta i capelli, passando dallo stupore a un'intensa concentrazione. 

“Dobbiamo inventariare tutto, è ovvio! Manufatti, pozioni e incantesimi, per ordine alfabetico... no, forse sarebbe meglio tematico. Dovremmo usare qualche catalogo bibliotecario, sarebbe più ordinato... e mi dici che questa è solo una delle tante stanze?” 

“Sì” confermò Sal, con un sorriso indulgente. “Alcune non credo di averle mai esplorate. Si estendono per tutto il Castello, e sospetto che alcune siano protette da Incantesimi Estensori. In genere si sbloccano se dai la risposta giusta... ci sono indovinelli, codici di Aritmanzia, porte istoriate da antiche rune...” 

Louis guardò oltre la camera, avido. “Ne avremo per mesi, e per tutto l'anno prossimo!” Lesse a caso una ricetta per far sparire i foruncoli e una complessa genealogia magica che faceva risalire le origini del castello di Beauxbatons alle famiglie Male-foi e Lestrange. “Guarda, c'è un Maximilien Delacour tra i primi allievi! La mamma sarà felice di sapere qualcosa sulla sua famiglia, e i Purosangue smetteranno di guardarla dall'alto in basso perché ha sangue Veela! A me non importa, naturalmente... ora che ci penso, è il posto ideale per cercare un regalo per Victoire!” Louis contemplò una manciata di smeraldi grezzi che luccicavano da dentro un calderone annerito. 

“Victoire?” chiese Sal, distratto. 

“Si sposa con Teddy a luglio, te ne sei dimenticato?” 

“Oh... no, certo...” Sal se n'era davvero dimenticato. Si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso momento, e Sal sentì la tensione accumulata negli ultimi mesi dissiparsi poco a poco. Il sorriso gli restò sulle labbra e si preparò ad aiutare Louis: avrebbe assecondato ogni suo piano per non perdere la complicità appena ritrovata. 

“Alcune di queste ricette sarebbero utili per il San Mungo” disse Louis, dopo che ebbero finito di mettere in ordine le pergamene e di separare gli ingredienti per le pozioni dalle formule per gli incantesimi.   
“Lo so, alcune cure per le malattie della pelle, la calvizie e cose del genere le avevo già inviate all'ospedale. Ovviamente non ho modo di sapere se funzionino o se siano semplici superstizioni medievali, anche se penso di poter escludere quelle che consigliano sangue di vergine, intestini di rana e un bagno al plenilunio...” 

“Non si sa mai” Louis sogghignò e decise di concedersi una pausa, spaparanzandosi sull'unico divano rosso dalla stoffa scolorita. Sal gli fece compagnia, aggrottando le sopracciglia: era andato tutto così bene fino a quel momento, che non si era accorto di un dettaglio fondamentale. Merlino e Slytherin non c'erano. Fatto ancor più grave, non c'era sua madre Bellatrix, o quel che presumibilmente ne rimaneva. Certo, Louis e Sal avevano fatto abbastanza rumore perché il trio di fantasmi fosse avvertito del loro arrivo. Era possibile che fossero offesi con lui per il trattamento che aveva riservato alla madre e che avessero deciso di evitarlo... ma c'era Louis, un nuovo ospite indesiderato nella Camera, e Merlino e Slytherin, in quanto custodi di quel posto, avrebbero almeno dovuto farsi vedere... Sal tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Louis, cercando di non preoccuparsi. Il rituale era riuscito, in qualsiasi caso Bellatrix non poteva essere una minaccia, anche se sarebbe stato più tranquillo di constatarlo con i suoi occhi. L'amico, però, era altrettanto distratto e silenzioso. I suoi occhi erano fissi su Sal, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. 

“Allora sei stato tu! Tu sei il Misterioso Benefattore del Mondo Magico!” 

Sal si schermì. “Non ho fatto gran che, solo portare avanti qualche ricerca...” 

“Stai scherzando? Grazie a te, adesso sono noti altri dodici usi terapeutici del sangue di drago, c'è una cura per la Spruzzolosi e anche il Vaiolo di drago non è più una malattia mortale...” Louis lo guardava con aperta venerazione, e Sal si sentì arrossire. Non meritava quei complimenti, aveva fatto il minimo storico, e soltanto nei ritagli di tempo in cui non doveva occuparsi dei compiti o di Bellatrix.   
“Papà era convinto che fosse Silente... e invece eri tu!” Louis batté le mani, ancora entusiasta. 

Sal non poté sopportare che lo guardasse come un eroe, non da quando aveva scoperto che coloro che si celebravano come tali erano dei folli paranoici con perversioni nascoste, o ancora peggio, dei deboli loro complici, come lo era Albus Silente. Ma Louis era lì, così felice... e Sal non riuscì a spiccicare una parola di accusa contro i Ministri, o di preoccupazione per Bellatrix. Avrebbe voluto gridargli che non era quello che credeva, che era Voldemort, che una parte di sé lo sarebbe sempre stata. Correre via e nascondersi, e serrare gli occhi e tapparsi le orecchie finché non avesse sentito il sangue salirgli al cervello, e il ricordo delle violenze di Grindelwald annientarlo. Aveva portato lì sotto Louis per spiegargli le cose come stavano, dirgli che voleva portare Grindelwald allo scoperto e riprendersi la Bacchetta, far crollare il Ministero... eppure Louis non era interessato a nessuna di quelle questioni, neanche ai Doni della Morte. Sal lo guardò, sentendo le lacrime salirgli agli occhi e un magone bloccargli la gola, e distolse in fretta lo sguardo. 

“Sal...” Louis scambiò la sua commozione per qualcos'altro, o forse lo capì troppo bene, perché l'attimo dopo lo stava abbracciando fortissimo, tanto da fargli male alle costole. “Andrà bene, vedrai” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio. “Sei la persona migliore che conosca.” 

“Allora guardati intorno.” La voce gli uscì soffocata, la testa contro la spalla di Louis. Gli era mancato tutto di lui, il suo torace ampio, le sue braccia forti e il suo odore muschiato. Era l'unica persona che conosceva che dedicasse la stessa passione alle attività all'aperto, al sesso e alle antiche pergamene. Per la prima volta da quando aveva rotto lo specchio maledetto che conteneva l'anima di Bellatrix, Sal non si sentì solo. 

Louis appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e socchiuse gli occhi felini. Prese il viso di Sal tra le mani e iniziò ad accarezzargli le guance con i polpastrelli, poi le labbra. I tocchi si fecero sempre più veloci ed esigenti, e Sal si ritrovò a bruciare, a sentire il respiro caldo di Louis sulla sua pelle e a lasciarsi baciare. Prima vicino alla bocca, poi sul collo... e le labbra di lui erano piene, generose e calde come le ricordava... un'altra carezza, uno sfioramento casuale, le labbra che gi risalivano il mento, e un attimo dopo anche Sal lo stava baciando. Doveva aver preso lui l'iniziativa, perché Louis strozzò in gola un gemito di trionfo e ricambiò lentamente, facendolo abituare alla sensazione della sua bocca, prima di inserire la lingua e iniziare a esplorarlo. Sal sospirò dal fondo della gola e Louis gli afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani, tirandogli involontariamente i capelli. Lasciò che Sal trovasse il ritmo, la lingua che accarezzava la sua e i denti che lo mordevano occasionalmente. 

Sal sentì che si sforzava di controllarsi, le mani tra i suoi capelli lo accarezzarono e i suoi baci si fecero più lenti, dandogli occasione di respirare, anche se non si staccava mai dalle sue labbra. Lo adagiò con delicatezza sul divano e Sal lo lasciò fare, sentendo il suo peso caldo e familiare che gli gravava addosso. Le mani di Louis iniziarono a percorrere il suo corpo, riappropriandosene centimetro dopo centimetro. Il collo, il torace, la schiena, i fianchi... erano dappertutto, e quando gli risalirono una coscia Sal trattenne il respiro, mentre Louis lasciò uscire un ringhio dal fondo della gola. Sal capì quanto gli costasse limitarsi a quei baci e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di assecondare le sue carezze. Sollevò i fianchi, ma quando Louis lo toccò con più insistenza, la mano che andava a stringergli il sesso semieretto, si irrigidì di colpo. Louis smise subito, tornando a baciarlo e ad accarezzargli i capelli. 

“Shhh” bisbigliò dolcemente, e Sal si sentì subito rassicurato. Louis era talmente eccitato che Sal lo sentiva premere tra le sue gambe allargate. 

“Aspetta...” smise di baciarlo, e a Sal mancò improvvisamente l'aria, poi capì le sue intenzioni. Louis scivolò giù e occupò il posto di Sal, ribaltando le loro posizioni. “Meglio?” chiese, pieno di premure e aspettativa. 

Sal trattenne il respiro. Louis sotto di lui era uno spettacolo, con i capelli rossi sparsi a catturare granelli di polvere, le labbra arrossate semiaperte, gli occhi quasi blu un po' umidi e tutto il corpo in tensione che gridava di essere preso. 

“Mmm” mormorò Sal. 

Respirava affannosamente, anche se poteva muoversi liberamente, adesso. Toccare Louis dove voleva, sentirlo rispondere e baciarlo fino a togliergli il respiro... Sbatté le palpebre, temendo di aver visto una forma perlacea tremolare nell'aria. In pochi istanti, una figura familiare lo scrutava, torva. La lunga barba e la veste verde acido di Salazar Slytherin erano rimasti inalterati, così come i suoi occhi scaltri e antichi, carichi di disapprovazione. 

“Sal?” chiese Louis, dubbioso. Lui lo scostò, tirandosi a sedere. Con voce rauca, fece le dovute presentazioni, in imbarazzo. 

“Me l'avevi detto, ma non ci volevo credere” disse Louis, grattandosi la testa in un gesto che a Sal ricordò comicamente lo zio Ron. 

“Potrai anche aver esiliato la tua nobile madre, potrai persino usare questo posto di sapere e sperimentazione come una discarica... ma finché non sarò polvere ti è proibito commettere atti osceni nella Camera che io ho aperto a costo di tanti studi e sacrifici” disse Slytherin, guardando il proprio erede con astio. 

“Se tenevi tanto a questo posto, avresti potuto lasciarlo più in ordine” disse Louis, scrollando le spalle. “Inoltre le tue ossa sono già polvere da qualche secolo, se consideriamo...” Louis si perse in qualche calcolo, e Slytherin strinse gli occhi, furente. 

Merlino scelse proprio quel momento per Materializzarsi, arrotolandosi il pizzetto e cantando con gusto una ballata medievale in cui tutti i personaggi morivano, le donne avvelenate e gli uomini a bordo di una nave che s'infrangeva sugli scogli. 

Sal si schiarì la voce e domandò, in un tono che sperava essere forte e deciso: “Dov'è Bellatrix?” 

“Non crederai che tua madre voglia accogliere te e la feccia alla quale ti accompagni, dopo il trattamento che le hai riservato!” declamò Slytherin, in tono grave. 

Merlino continuò a cantare e raggiunse un crescendo. 

“ _E la dama in catene si liberò,_

_E il Veggente sul trono schiantò!_

_La via del potere gli fu funesta,_

_Ma l'amante intonò una canzone mesta...”_

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, prestando al mago un'attenzione che a Sal parve esagerata. 

“ _L'erede dalla bacchetta spezzata_

_Lo aiutano Grazia e una rosa stregata!_

_Stella, manticora e casa abbandonata_

_Furon prigione di un'anima ingrata._

_I regni passano e la gloria resta,_

_Il tiranno cade, ma l'amara sconfitta_

_È dell'oscura luce che brama conquista!”_

“Non fa rima” obiettò Sal, perplesso. “E 'oscura luce' non ha senso.” 

“Non importa” disse Louis, accigliato. “Credo che Merlino abbia appena fatto una profezia.” 

“Ma è un fantasma!” 

“Se solo potessi, scriverei un'enciclopedia sulle tue vergognose lacune sul mondo magico” disse Slytherin, asciutto. Il canto di Merlino, intanto, sfumò in un borbottio senza senso. “Dov'è il piccolo Malfoy? Non era abbastanza resistente o intelligente per te? Preferirgli un traditore con sangue di Veela e lupo mannaro, tuttavia...” Slytherin scosse la testa, e Louis saltò su. “Come diavolo fa a saperlo?” 

“Lou, credo che faremmo meglio ad andarcene” disse Sal. L'incomprensibile canzone di Merlino gli rimbombava sinistra nelle orecchie, e dall'espressione dell'altro, capì che anche lui ci stava pensando.   
Louis e Sal si presero per mano e uscirono dalla Camera in silenzio. 

* 

Scorpius sfogliava svogliatamente il libro T _rasfigurazione Avanzata: Come Prepararsi al M.A.G.O_. Era stato sulla stessa pagina per venti minuti, prima di sospirare frustrato e di limitarsi a sperare che le formule più importanti gli saltassero all'occhio. Ne provò una puntando la bacchetta sul tavolo, la mente altrove. Il getto verde colpì di striscio la finestra che dava sul lago, poi s'infranse sul passaggio dell'entrata del dormitorio, da cui era appena sbucato Bill Weasley. 

“Non sei un mandrillo” constatò Scorpius, in tono piatto. 

“È un modo per dire che ultimamente non allungo le mani come mio solito? Beh, grazie” disse Bill, imbronciato, sedendosi accanto a lui. Pareva insolitamente di malumore. 

“No... era l'incantesimo” spiegò lui, abbattuto. “Doveva trasformare il tavolo in un mandrillo, ma non è successo niente.” 

“Trasfigurazione è complicatissima” si lagnò Bill, solidale. “Io ho preso soltanto 'Accettabile' al G.U.F.O., quindi tanti saluti alla Mc Granitt... non che mi dispiaccia, è tremenda.” 

“È severa, ma imparziale” riconobbe Scorpius. Si sarebbe di nuovo beccato dei compiti extra. La situazione non migliorò quando passò a Incantesimi. Bill, che seguiva il corso con lui, lo informò che era rimasto indietro di tre capitoli. 

“Recupererai in fretta” lo consolò lui. “Incantesimi è la tua materia preferita dopo Pozioni.” 

“Non sono più buono a nulla” sospirò Scorpius, raggomitolandosi sulla sedia. Gettò la bacchetta sul pavimento, e quella emise scintille di protesta. 

“Su, su. Hai una bacchetta flessibile e umorale, lo capisce quando sei giù. Vedrai che Al sarà felice di aiutarti, se glielo chiedi...” 

Bill gli posò una mano sui capelli, ma Scorpius voltò la testa dall'altro lato. “Abbiamo litigato. Già, _di nuovo_ ” rispose, alla domanda inespressa dell'amico. 

“Sì, ma povero Albus” si lasciò sfuggire Bill. 

“Come sarebbe, 'povero Albus'? Perché mi sopporta, vuoi dire?” Scorpius incrociò le braccia al petto, imbronciato. 

“Non volevo dire _proprio_ quello” disse Bill, mordendosi il labbro. “Non hai idea di quanto Al tenga a te...” 

“Benissimo, a quanto pare lo sapevano tutti tranne me.” Scorpius sentì una collera mista a risentimento montargli dentro. “Sapevi che piaccio ad Albus e non mi hai detto niente! Parlate di me quando non ci sono?” 

“Tu non _piaci_ ad Albus” precisò Bill, seccato. “Albus è innamorato di te, e se qualche volta gli dico qualcosa, è perché è talmente abbattuto che non sa dove sbattere la testa! Nessuno dà la colpa a te, tra parentesi, sei tu che stai facendo tutto da solo.” 

“Sì, come ti pare.” Scorpius si acciambellò come un gatto sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco. 

“Su, vieni qui.” Bill lo blandì, facendosi spazio sul bracciolo. Divaricò le gambe e abbracciò Scorpius da dietro, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. 

“Smettila” mormorò lui, scuotendo la testa. I capelli biondi gli ricaddero in avanti a nascondergli il viso, e Bill ne prese una ciocca. Gli mise una mano sul petto, spingendolo ad appoggiarsi a lui. 

Bill roteò gli occhi con aria drammatica e gli prese la mano. “Per favore, non farmi litigare anche con te.” 

“Con chi... Riven?” Scorpius tirò a indovinare. Non era neanche troppo difficile, gli sforzi di Bill erano tesi a conquistare il Corvonero più giovane ormai da mesi. 

“Non so più che fare con lui” sospirò lui, afflitto. Scorpius si accorse che nell'esagerazione celava un reale dispiacere. “Un giorno si fa baciare, un altro neanche mi saluta. Ha accettato il modellino della galassia che gli ho regalato, così è diventato il primo della classe anche in Astronomia, poi però per San Valentino abbiamo incontrato Sebastian, e ha fatto finta di essere uscito con me perché non aveva niente di meglio da fare... o forse era vero, visto che continua a uscire con quella Vera del corso di Incantesimi...” 

“E a te va bene?” chiese Scorpius, perplesso. Bill nelle sue relazioni era abbastanza aperto e liberale, anzi Scorpius non ricordava che avesse mai fatto coppia con qualcuno in modo esclusivo e duraturo, ma pensava che con Riven fosse diverso. 

“No, che non mi va bene, visto che _io_ sto portando la cintura di castità da ottobre” disse, scoccando un'occhiata penetrante a Scorpius. “Ma tanto so che ci esce solo perché lei gliel'ha chiesto e che non fanno niente, o che se si danno qualche bacetto comunque a Riven non piace.” 

“E allora perché ci esce?” 

“Credo che sia ancora confuso. Probabilmente è troppo giovane per fare coming out e impegnarsi con me, dovrei lasciarlo libero di fare le sue esperienze.” 

Bill sembrava davvero triste. Scorpius appoggiò la schiena al suo petto e gli prese la mano. “Non credo che la sua famiglia farebbe problemi. Seb ce l'avrà con te per un po', immagino, ma se fai sul serio si calmerà prima o poi... forse Riven non sa se fidarsi di te.” 

“Perché non dovrebbe fidarsi di me? Te l'ho detto, sono mesi che esco solo con lui e non facciamo quasi niente...” 

“E lui lo sa? Insomma, a scuola hai una certa fama.” Scorpius arrossì e Bill smise subito di accarezzarlo. 

“A cosa ti riferisci?” 

“A tutti quelli con cui sei stato? Roxanne Greengrass...” 

“Una piattola” ricordò Bill, sbuffando. 

“E quel Tassorosso che ti stava sempre dietro...” 

“Finch-Fletchey? Non ricordarmelo!” 

“E Louis Weasley, che orrore...” 

“Louis puntava a te, da qualche parte doveva pur sfogarsi” ribatté Bill, pronto. 

“Bleah.”   
“Hai saltato tre ragazzi e una ragazza” precisò lui, piuttosto compiaciuto. “Comunque cosa sei diventato, la polizia del sesso?” 

“No, ma se lo so io lo saprà sicuramente anche Riven... forse lo ha messo in guardia Seb” rifletté Scorpius. Bill dovette dargli ragione, ma invece di essere abbattuto parve rinvigorito. 

“Dimostrerò a Riven che stavolta faccio sul serio, poi deciderà lui se vale la pena esporsi per me” dichiarò, determinato. “Grazie, Scorp.” Bill lo baciò sulla guancia, continuando a tenerlo abbracciato. “Adesso sistemiamo te e Albus.” 

“Non c'è niente da sistemare. Gliel'ho detto, non voglio un altro ragazzo!” 

“Già, perché Sal ti ha trattato così bene...” 

“No, e lo sai che è proprio per questo!” 

“No che non lo so!” Bill trattenne Scorpius, che si era alzato, pieno di rabbia, e lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe. “È proprio un peccato che tu abbia deciso di non riprovarci. Capirei se ne avessi un ricordo felice e se pensassi che nessuno possa reggere il confronto, ma obiettivamente? Ti è andata così male, che non può andarti peggio con qualcun altro! Ma se vuoi rimani solo a vita, poi guardati indietro e pensa che l'unico ad avere tutto di te, di cui ti sei fidato, è stato qualcuno che ti ha trattato così di merda. Oppure puoi riprovarci ancora, vivere e creare nuovi ricordi felici... e avere un Patronus ancora più forte. Ma dipende da te, Scorp. In un certo senso, sei fortunato. La maggior parte della gente si affligge dopo una rottura perché teme di non trovare mai più una persona che la renderà felice com'era prima, nel tuo caso invece hai tutto da guadagnare.” 

Scorpius aveva spalancato la bocca, le sopracciglia bionde aggrottate per lo stupore. “Non l'avevo mai vista in questo modo.” 

“Per fortuna sono qui apposta” disse Bill, con finta modestia. 

“Ma non è Albus... insomma, lui è il mio migliore amico! Non può essere la persona adatta.” Scorpius scosse la testa energicamente. 

“Certo, perché la vostra amicizia va a gonfie vele, ultimamente. È dall'anno scorso che Albus non sa più come comportarsi con te, per quanto gli piaci. Non credo che alla lunga si accontenterà della semplice amicizia, sai? Non te ne rendi conto, ma lo stai facendo soffrire.” 

“Io?” Scorpius rimase in silenzio, valutando la questione. 

Non si era reso conto di essere stato egoista, anche se sapeva che Albus era rimasto ferito dalle sue parole. Ma anche lui era rimasto spiazzato, pensava che stare con Albus fosse sicuro perché lui era... beh, Al. Che almeno lui non notasse che era bello, non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di uscire e non avrebbe mai mostrato di avere per lui sentimenti tanto profondi, o addirittura che non fosse in grado di provarli. 

“Non so che fare” ammise. “Non ho mai visto Al in quel senso... e se poi proviamo e non va bene?” 

“Hai paura che non sarete più amici?” chiese Bill, partecipe. “Non credo che succederà, ma in ogni caso ti resterò sempre io.” 

Bill gli scompigliò i capelli e Scorpius rise, un po' a disagio. Voleva bene a Bill, ma il loro rapporto era sempre stato scherzoso, fatto di flirt, coccole e battute e occasionali discorsi seri, come in quel momento. Oltre al fatto che Bill – Scorpius se lo augurava – si sarebbe messo con Riven, dedicandogli sempre meno attenzioni... e Riven gli sembrava piuttosto territoriale. 

“Non lo so” sospirò Scorpius. 

Il garofano di Albus era rimasto chiuso nel suo baule dal ballo, e a volte Scorpius fantasticava di aver ballato con lui più a lungo. Di non essere andato con Sal, di essere rimasto con Albus per tutta la sera. Aveva notato per la prima volta che era bello, con gli occhi verdi che lo guardavano come se sorridessero, le labbra piene appena incurvate e la fronte alta. Il suo cuore aveva accelerato i battiti e si era sentito felice e leggero come non gli capitava da tempo. Purtroppo anche quel bel ricordo era sbiadito, sembrava un sogno rispetto a quello che c'era stato dopo. Albus gliel'aveva detto fin da subito: _“Sal ti sta usando”_ , e anche quella sera, quando l'aveva lasciato, i suoi occhi avevano indugiato su di lui, come a gridargli _“Non andare.”_

“Sai che c'è solo un modo per scoprirlo, no?” 

“E se non volessi?” chiese Scorpius, poco convinto. 

“Beh, suppongo che Al se ne farà una ragione. Detto tra noi, Scorp, ti ama davvero, e dubito che ti lascerebbe mai. Ti adora anche quando diventi intrattabile! Ma se proprio non puoi ricambiare, beh, immagino che prima o poi troverà il modo di razionalizzare, e alla fine troverà qualcun altro.” 

Scorpius aprì la bocca. _“Qualcun altro?”_ Si accorse che stava tremando e si aggrappò a Bill, confuso. 

“Beh, non pretenderai che faccia l'eremita per sempre? Lui non ha mai avuto una relazione... tu almeno hai avuto qualcosa, anche se poi è andata male! Albus è molto intelligente, è una persona estremamente fedele e meritevole di fiducia, sa tenere i segreti, è imbattibile in qualsiasi magia e, lo avrai notato, da quando cura di più il suo aspetto è piuttosto affascinante...” 

“Albus è _molto_ affascinante!” precisò Scorpius, piccato. Poi si accorse di quello che aveva detto, e arrossì.   
“Le ragazze adorano i tipi come lui... sì, credo che potrebbe stare con una donna, più avanti. Dopotutto, a parte te è etero: non ha un solo tratto gay che io possa attribuirgli, e sono l'esperto indiscusso in materia...” 

“Smettila!” 

Scorpius lo spinse via e si alzò, le mani sugli occhi a scacciare le immagini mentali di una sconosciuta ragazza bionda che si avvinghiava ad Albus. Di Al che baciava qualcun altro, guardava con gli occhi che gli brillavano qualcuno che non fosse lui. Il _suo_ Albus, che l'aveva sempre fatto sentire speciale, meraviglioso... Scorpius era l'unica persona al mondo alla quale prestasse attenzione. 

Albus, che inventava qualsiasi cosa per renderlo felice, da un gattino a un palazzo mentale in un'altra dimensione, che c'era sempre stato per lui... e rischiava di non esserci più. Si rese conto che l'aveva dato sempre per scontato. Albus c'era e ci sarebbe sempre stato, mettendolo al primo posto, perché non avrebbe avuto né voluto nessun altro. La semplice ipotesi che poteva non essere così gli aprì una voragine nello stomaco e gli fece girare la testa. Sal che si trasformava in Voldemort davanti ai suoi occhi e dichiarava compiaciuto di averlo soltanto sfruttato non reggeva minimamente il confronto, diventava un ricordo sbiadito e quasi infantile. Forse aveva ragione Albus, forse Sal aveva soltanto voluto proteggerlo dalla parte più pericolosa di se stesso, quella che neanche lui sapeva gestire. Soltanto che al momento non gliene importava un accidenti delle motivazioni di Sal, non quando Albus avrebbe potuto lasciarlo... ma non erano mai stati insieme, quindi Scorpius non avrebbe avuto il diritto di lamentarsi e di pretendere qualcosa da lui, non se continuava a comportarsi come stava facendo, a meno che... 

“Io voglio stare con Albus” dichiarò, in piedi al centro della stanza. 

“Davvero?” Bill alzò le sopracciglia fin quasi a far sparire la fronte, ma sorrideva sotto i baffi.   
“Sì, e tu lo sapevi! Come _facevi_ a saperlo?” 

“Lo sospettavo” ammise Bill. Gli prese le mani e gli diede un ultimo bacio sulla guancia, accorgendosi che era umida. “Adesso cos'hai da piangere?” chiese, ridendo esasperato. 

“Sono stupido... sono stato così stupido!” Scorpius batté il piede a terra, le lacrime che scendevano copiose lungo le guance. “Devo trovarlo... subito, e scusarmi, e dirgli... ma come glielo dico?” 

“Non c'è bisogno che tu gli dica niente” gli assicurò Bill. “Adesso calmati, non c'è bisogno di correre troppo. Albus non va da nessuna parte, è pazzo di te.” 

Gli angoli della bocca di Scorpius tremarono. “Mi chiedo perché.” 

“Chiedilo tu a lui, cosa fai ancora qui?” Bill gli strizzò l'occhio e lo spinse fuori. Lo guardò andar via, divertito e malinconico allo stesso tempo, sperando che anche Riven si decidesse presto. 

* 

Erano due settimane che Albus aveva ripreso a vivere con Gellert, che cercava di rispettare i suoi spazi e non stargli troppo addosso. Non era difficile, quando entrambi lavoravano: Gellert si occupava quasi a tempo pieno dei dettagli del suo spettacolo. Aveva predisposto una tenda sul palco fuori dalla chiesa di Godric's Hollow, che fronteggiava il Monumento ai Caduti che era in realtà un omaggio alla famiglia Potter. I volantini, gli inviti personalizzati e i Patroni fioccavano a raffica, sia in Gran Bretagna che all'estero, in modo che tutti i rappresentanti più in vista della popolazione magica potessero assistervi. Gellert stava valutando se permettere ai più audaci tra il pubblico di sfidarlo, e in generale propendeva per il sì. Quello spettacolo somigliava sempre più a un circo, ma se volevano l'intrattenimento, lui gliel'avrebbe dato fino in fondo. Che se lo godessero! Dopotutto lui aveva una Bacchetta Invincibile, e non vedeva l'ora di mostrarla al mondo. 

Non era esattamente così, pensò Gellert, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. 

Era successo poche notti prima, per la prima volta dopo vent'anni. 

Si era sentito la testa pesante, dopo aver mangiato un'ottima anatra alle prugne a un banchetto ufficiale. Si era messo a letto, indugiando sui ricordi di Albus che si spogliava e s'immergeva in un bagno fumante, pensando a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto raggiungerlo. La sua mano era scivolata pigramente in mezzo alle cosce, poi l'eccitazione aveva lasciato il posto al torpore, ed era stato allora che aveva visto... 

_...se stesso, scortato in catene in una stanza che conosceva fin troppo bene: la sala del tribunale al piano terra del Ministero, in cui tutti i membri del Wizengamot lo fissavano con disapprovazione e disgusto, e Albus se ne stava a guardarlo in disparte, il viso terreo..._

La prima volta che aveva avuto una visione, era successo poco prima di essere espulso da Durmstrang: si era visto all'apice del potere, con un'aquila sul braccio, a sorvegliare il proprio dominio dalla fortezza di Numengard, impugnando la Bacchetta di Sambuco. Nell'ultima che aveva avuto, Albus e Gellert sfidavano Voldemort insieme anche se, fino all'ultimo, Gellert non era stato sicuro dell'esito. Le visioni erano sempre incomplete, parziali e contraddittorie. Gellert non sapeva se considerarsi un Veggente: non aveva mai fatto una profezia composta di versi oscuri con voce secca e stentorea, di quelle che venivano registrate nell'Ufficio Misteri in apposite sfere di cristallo. 

Neanche Albus sapeva di quegli scorci sul futuro, anche se forse sospettava qualcosa, attribuendogli uno straordinario intuito. Perciò, si ripeté risoluto, provando e riprovando incantesimi di una potenza tale che avrebbe ridotto il loro grattacielo in cenere se solo non vi avesse apposto uno scudo protettivo, non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi. 

Il Gellert sedicenne era stato convinto di avere davanti a sé uno straordinario futuro, poi aveva languito ad Azkaban per mezzo secolo. Ora l'udienza che aveva visto, benché si sarebbe probabilmente verificata, non significava necessariamente una disfatta o una nuova incarcerazione. 

In ogni caso, qualsiasi misura preventiva per evitarsi quell'esito poteva risultare nella sua prossima realizzazione. Gellert sapeva che vedere il futuro era una colossale fregatura... 

“Gellert?” Albus, in uniforme ministeriale, esaminò con aria scettica un volantino, poi lo guardò con indulgenza. “Hai l'aria stanca. Finisco io di lavorare, tu prenditi una pausa.” 

Gellert si alzò e gli baciò la guancia tornata liscia, poi gli sfiorò le labbra. Albus s'irrigidì, ma non si scostò. Lui lo ritenne un incoraggiamento sufficiente per abbracciarlo stretto, inspirando il profumo dei suoi capelli. “Albus, ti prego... mi manchi così tanto” lo supplicò, odiandosi per la debolezza che sentiva nella propria voce. 

Albus gli accarezzò i capelli biondi con dita incerte, poi gli baciò una guancia a sua volta e si separò da lui, pieno di tristezza. “Non posso. Scusami.” 

Gellert lo guardò allontanarsi, il cuore che gli batteva forte, colmo di speranza. Albus mostrava segni di cedimento... le cose tra loro si sarebbero risolte, prima o poi. Avrebbe di nuovo portato il suo anello, e Gellert avrebbe potuto baciarlo quanto voleva e farlo gemere nel suo letto... eppure, non poteva ignorare un fastidioso ronzio alle tempie, una sensazione stonata che aveva percepito fin dall'arrivo di Albus. Era come se il compagno si _sforzasse_ di stargli vicino, non agiva con naturalezza... 

“ _È stanco, non sa cosa fare”_ pensò, giustificandolo e respingendo i suoi sospetti. 

Albus non poteva nuocergli. Nella visione, era l'unico membro del Wizengamot il cui volto era una maschera di dolore. Qualsiasi fosse stata la sua sentenza, chissà per quale crimine, Albus non vi avrebbe preso parte. 

Visto che Albus stesso era stato così magnanimo da dargli il permesso di uscire a svagarsi, Gellert lo prese alla lettera e si recò ad Amortentia House. 

  
Gellert spinse più a fondo, anche se il corpo di Albus era così inarcato, cosparso da un leggero velo di sudore e aperto sotto di lui, che era impossibile entrargli dentro ancora di più. Ci provò lo stesso, sentendolo ansimare mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo prima di lui. 

“Dimmi che mi vuoi” mormorò rauco, accelerando il ritmo e preso dalla foga. Tutto quel calore, affondare tra i suoi capelli... quel mordergli la spalla e leccargli la pelle salata, gli dava alla testa, liberandolo da qualsiasi inibizione. 

Sotto di lui l'amante aprì la bocca, ma emise soltanto un gemito di piacere, poi un altro, finché Gellert non si liberò finalmente in lui e rotolò su un fianco, abbracciandolo stretto. 

“Ti voglio. Ti amo, ti amo tanto...” mormorò il ragazzo-Albus, ricambiando l'abbraccio, non appena riuscì a respirare. 

“Lo so” rispose Gellert, compiaciuto, imprimendogli un bacio umido. “Lo sappiamo tutti e due chi comanda, qui. E prima o poi tornerà tutto alla normalità.” 

“Questo _è_ normale” disse l'amante, scendendo a leccargli un capezzolo. 

Gellert gli prese la testa e lasciò che la appoggiasse sul suo petto, accarezzandolo come se fosse un cagnolino obbediente, poi gli afferrò le natiche, graffiandole leggermente. 

“Un'altra volta... va bene?” 

“Sì” rispose lui, entusiasta, come se non aspettasse altro. Gellert sapeva che doveva essere dolorante e arrossato. Pensò di provare qualcosa di nuovo. 

“Fai un incantesimo” lo invitò, con gentilezza. “Basta un semplice Schiantesimo pronunciato con la tua bella voce, ancora impastata dal desiderio...” 

“Non posso” mormorò lui. Si bloccò istintivamente, una risposta insolita dopo una sua richiesta. Poi si riscosse e riprese a strusciarsi sul suo corpo nudo. “Dai, prendimi ancora... non chiedo altro...” 

“Io sì” disse Gellert, scostandolo con impazienza. “Avanti, solo uno.” 

“Non ho una bacchetta” mormorò lui, abbassando le palpebre. 

“Non ve la fanno tenere? È comprensibile” Gellert si accigliò. “E va bene” disse infine, Appellando la propria dalla veste che aveva gettato sul pavimento. “Usa la mia. Va bene anche un _Expelliarmus_ , farà tutto ciò che chiedi.” Si chiese se non fosse impazzito a dare la Bacchetta Invincibile a una puttana a cui l'aveva messo dentro tutte quelle volte, ma la fantasia e il desiderio presero il sopravvento. “Puntamela alla gola, mormora un incantesimo...” 

“Non sono capace...” Gellert intravide il ragazzo sotto le sembianze di Albus e s'irritò. 

“Ma certo che lo sei! La formula è: _Stupeficium._ Pronunciala, è un ordine!” 

Il ragazzo obbedì, terrorizzato. Dalla bacchetta non provenne neanche una scintilla. 

“La pronunci male” disse Gellert, impaziente. “Ma cosa v'insegnano a Hogwarts?” 

“Non ci sono mai stato” mormorò lui, ora con le lacrime agli occhi. 

“Ah, beh, questo spiega tutto. Prova ancora!” 

Il ragazzo obbedì. Quando non successe niente, restituì la bacchetta a Gellert, si alzò e iniziò a rivestirsi, senza aspettare ulteriori istruzioni. 

“Che significa?” chiese lui, troppo spiazzato perfino per adirarsi. 

“Quello che hai visto. Sono un Magonò, lo siamo tutti qui dentro.” Il ragazzo tornò al suo aspetto consueto e si strinse la misera vestaglia addosso, scrollando le spalle. 

“ _Un Magonò?_ Io, il Ministro della Magia, pago da mesi galeoni sonanti _per scoparmi un Magonò?_ Mi prendi in giro?” Gellert si massaggiò le tempie, furioso. Come avevano potuto fargli un simile affronto?   
“Mi dispiace” disse il ragazzo, mortificato. “Ci è comunque proibito fare magie e ai clienti non interessa niente di noi, vogliono solo che diventiamo qualcun altro.” 

Gellert lo squadrò con disprezzo. Era davvero comune come un Babbano, con le lentiggini e i capelli più color paglia che dorati, e invece proveniva da una famiglia magica. Lui, però, non lo era. 

“È per questo che lavori qui? Per far parte del mondo magico...” 

“Sì, anche così in basso” confermò lui. “Ho fatto le scuole babbane, ma non avrei mai potuto integrarmi nel loro mondo. È così triste... io appartengo al mondo dei maghi, ci sono nato...” 

Il ragazzo si torse le mani, temendo di aver detto troppo. Stava parlando con Gellert Grindelwald, colui che giudicava i Maghi i soli degni di detenere il potere, e Babbani e Magonò spazzatura di cui liberarsi, o al massimo da tollerare. Il ragazzo, scoprì Grindelwald, applicando la Legilimanzia, non voleva neanche contraddirlo. Non ce l'aveva con lui per quella visione: era una vita che veniva emarginato per ciò che era, che si accontentava delle briciole. Vedeva i maghi passare l'uno dopo l'altro, prendeva ciò che potevano offrire, usciva la mattina a sbrigare qualche commissione e a parlare con gli altri maghi a Diagon Alley, fingendosi un loro simile, anche se non lo sarebbe mai stato. 

“Come sapevi quello che volevo, se non usavi la Legilimanzia?” 

“Era semplice... me lo diceva il tuo corpo” rispose lui, abbassando lo sguardo. 

“La tenutaria avrebbe comunque dovuto informarmi. È uno scempio che tu abbia preso le sembianze di un mago tanto potente.” 

“Mi dispiace” mormorò lui, affranto, asciugandosi una lacrima. 

“Non è colpa tua.” Gellert sospirò, la collera evaporata. Si sentiva stranamente malinconico, come se un po' gli dispiacesse per quel ragazzo. “Ma non posso tornare più... e stavolta dico sul serio, lo capisci? Non sarebbe appropriato.” 

Avrebbe giurato che il ragazzo reprimesse una risata. Niente di quello che c'era stato tra loro poteva definirsi _appropriato_. 

“Ieri è venuta una donna a fare domande su di te” disse, per trattenerlo ancora. 

“Che donna?” chiese Gellert, con un brivido di freddo. 

“Non so, Madame dice che aveva contraffatto i lineamenti. Forse un'Auror... ma non credo che abbia trovato niente, era tutto in regola.” 

“Tenete dei registri sui vostri clienti e sulle Pozioni Polisucco usate?” indagò Gellert, a occhi stretti. Come aveva potuto non pensarci prima? 

“No... ci limitiamo a fare rifornimento di scorte quando finisco, e i nostri clienti restano anonimi, a meno che...” 

“A meno che, _cosa?_ ” 

“I clienti che si portano la bacchetta, e vogliono che la persona di cui fanno assumere le sembianze provi... beh, ecco, che _senta_ a distanza che fanno sesso con lei, devono firmare un documento per ragioni legali, dichiarando che la persona ne è informata ed è consenziente...” 

“Oh” disse Gellert, anche se avrebbe voluto dire molto di peggio. 

Ricordava di aver firmato un foglio del genere la prima sera, simulando una sprezzante noncuranza per mascherare il nervosismo. Poteva comunque cavarsela: l'Auror poteva non essere tale, la proprietaria poteva non averle mostrato niente... ma il semplice fatto che qualcuno fosse risalito ai suoi spostamenti era grave. Molto grave. Poteva essere Albus ad aver mandato qualcuno sulle sue tracce? Se lo immaginò fuori di sé per la gelosia, e desiderò correre a casa da lui. 

“Poco male, allora” minimizzò, con un gesto della mano. “Addio, e grazie per essermi stato così... d'aiuto” disse lottando con le parole, un po' imbarazzato. 

Il ragazzo lo trattenne timidamente per la manica. “Spero di vederti almeno un'altra volta.” 

Gellert fu attraversato da un brivido. L'intuito gli diceva che, quando e se si fossero rivisti, sarebbe stato in circostanze estremamente spiacevoli. 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

NOTA: Sono stata puntuale anche oggi, che brava (*si complimenta immeritatamente da sola*). 

Mancano 8 capitoli alla fine e continuo a sperare che la storia coinvolga e sia letta, e che prima o poi qualcuno me ne darà anche un riscontro ^^' 

La Scoralbus procede a rilento, anche se non potrebbe essere diversamente ^^' 

La profezia e le visioni di Gellert avranno una certa importanza, ma non vi ci arrovellate (o meglio, fatelo, ma non troppo letteralmente, potrebbe non essere la chiave giusta XD) 

Se qualcuno volesse saperlo, da qualche mese mi sono appassionata all'MBTI quindi lo condivido anche qui per i pg principali: 

Silente INFJ (canon). Ni (Intuizione Introversa) come funzione dominante, ha delle intuizioni geniali ed è sempre avanti, proiettandosi nel futuro, ma compie anche sbagli più clamorosi di chiunque altro. 

Gellert Grindelwald ENFJ: leader carismatici e stimolanti, capaci di ipnotizzare i loro ascoltatori 

Albus Severus INTP: personalità da logico, tende a razionalizzare tutto, ma la sua intelligenza è in grado di cogliere dei collegamenti che agli altri sfuggono. Un esempio è Merlino ne La Spada nella Roccia (se non l'avete mai visto, guardatelo!) 

Scorpius Malfoy ESFP, la personalità più drama queen, Se (Sensazione estroversa) dominante XD 

Louis Weasley ENTP: menti curiose e intelligenti, che non sanno resistere a una sfida 

Salazar Riddle-Potter INTJ: pensatori strategici, con un piano per tutto 

Rose Weasley ENFP, spiriti liberi creativi e socievoli, che trovano sempre un motivo per sorridere 

Estella Weasley INFP, mediatrice, gentile e altruista, sempre pronta ad aiutare gli amici per una buona causa 

A domenica con il prossimo aggiornamento! 


	25. Turning point

#  **XXV. Turning point**

Scorpius trovò Albus sulle sponde del lago, gli occhi che rimandano il verde torbido delle acque scure. 

“Al!” Era così vicino al bordo, e Scorpius correva tanto veloce per raggiungerlo, che Albus si sporse ad afferrarlo per non farlo cadere e lo abbracciò stretto. 

“Mi dispiace” mormorò. 

Non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso. Niente sarebbe dovuto andare in quel modo, Scorpius non avrebbe dovuto sapere che era innamorato di lui quando stavano litigando, e Albus non aveva il diritto di tenerlo rinchiuso nel suo palazzo mentale. Non pensava davvero che Scorpius fosse in pericolo, mentre si preoccupava per se stesso, Albus, che ultimamente non aveva più il minimo controllo su niente. Quella sensazione non gli piaceva, ma poi arrivavano momenti come quello, in cui Scorpius gli respirava sul viso, il cuore a mille, e poteva passare le mani tra i suoi capelli... 

“No” mormorò. Scorpius aveva messo in chiaro che Albus lo disgustava, ormai l'avrebbe visto come tutti gli altri... come Sal. “Scusami. Non succederà più, te lo prometto... non ti chiedo niente, soltanto di restare... amici.” 

La voce gli uscì soffocata, patetica, ma non sapeva cos'altro dire. Non voleva forzare Scorpius ad avvicinarsi a lui soltanto perché aveva paura di perderlo. Avrebbe sopportato di vederlo uscire con altri, pur di averlo vicino tutti i giorni. Si costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. Alla luce del crepuscolo notò che Scorpius aveva pianto di nuovo, ma sembrava stranamente più calmo e, se Albus l'avesse ritenuto possibile... _euforico._ Gli occhi grigi erano luminosi e concentrati, non su Sal o su qualche incantesimo, o su una nuova mossa di Quidditch, o su un nuovo modo di infrangere le regole per attirare l'attenzione. Erano fissi su di lui, Albus. Poi Scorpius sorrise. Era un sorriso più lento della risata che gli si apriva spontaneamente in viso in tempi più spensierati. Un sorriso maturo e consapevole, che lo rendeva ancora più bello. 

“Ho deciso” disse. 

Prima che Albus potesse chiedergli cos'aveva deciso, Scorpius lo baciò sulla bocca. Albus sentì le sue labbra morbide premere sulle sue, un contatto gentile, ma senza esitazioni. Si perse in quella sensazione nuova e meravigliosa, prima ancora di capire cosa stava succedendo. Ora poteva intrecciare le dita ai capelli di Scorpius, accarezzarlo e abbracciarlo stretto, mentre lui continuava a baciarlo. Albus aprì le labbra, e il sovraccarico sensoriale lo bloccò per qualche istante. Voleva che fosse bello per Scorpius, che non facesse il confronto in negativo con altri baci. Come gli aveva detto Bill, voleva scoprire quello che gli piaceva di più, farlo impazzire... ma per dei lunghissimi minuti non riuscì a fare niente. 

Era come imparare a respirare di nuovo, l'ossigeno erano le labbra di Scorpius, e un peso che non sapeva di portare si sollevò dallo stomaco di Albus. Si rese conto di star levitando, era sospeso a qualche centimetro da terra e aveva portato Scorpius con sé. Lui s'interruppe per un attimo, se ne accorse e rise, poi Albus riprese a baciarlo con entusiasmo. Le sue labbra erano rosse e appena gonfie, e alla risposta di Scorpius sentì la sua lingua sfiorargli i denti e accarezzargli il palato. Albus s'immobilizzò dal piacere, pensando a quanto aveva giudicato disgustosa quella pratica nella teoria. 

Aveva immaginato un intrico di lingue viscide, uno scambio di saliva e microbi dal quale poi avrebbe dovuto disintossicarsi, disinfettandosi accuratamente per evitare ogni contaminazione. Invece non gl'importava che il tutto fosse goffo, così splendidamente caotico, fisico e... reale. 

Era Scorpius, era perfetto. Albus lo baciò a lungo, trovando il ritmo e accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria. Gli fece aprire le labbra, scoprendo la bellezza di succhiare e mordere, prima che le loro lingue tornassero a danzare insieme, trovando il ritmo. Poi fu meglio di come Albus aveva sognato: s'incastravano come se fossero fatti per baciarsi senza mai smettere. Avrebbe voluto che continuasse per sempre, con Scorpius che inclinava la testa e di tanto in tanto gemeva piano, espirando dal naso, schiacciato contro la sua guancia, per non perdere neanche un attimo di quel bacio che si faceva sempre più lungo e bollente. 

Albus sentiva caldo, non era soltanto il suo respiro intrecciato a quello di Scorpius, non erano le loro bocche premute l'una sull'altra. Era un calore che si spandeva a tutti i suoi nervi, riempendolo di brividi fino alla punta delle dita. Le sue braccia si mossero in automatico sul corpo di Scorpius, prima tracciandone i contorni, poi esplorando le scapole, le vertebre delicate e sporgenti fino al bacino, risalendogli la schiena e attirandolo a sé con urgenza. Voleva più contatto, le braccia che continuavano a percorrere il suo corpo così familiare, di cui ora voleva appropriarsi per venerarlo. 

Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare, una mano che gli accarezzava il fianco, una gamba che s'insinuava tra le sue. Scorpius gemette, poi s'irrigidì appena. Albus lasciò andare la presa, il viso in fiamme e la sensazione familiare dell'eccitazione che gli pervadeva le membra, ma era mille volte più intensa, coinvolgeva ogni sua terminazione nervosa, gli stava mandando il sangue al cervello... 

Scorpius depose un ultimo bacio sulle sue labbra ancora aperte. Non sembrava infastidito, continuava a sorridere, cercando di riprendere il respiro. Albus non poteva credere che fosse già finito, così all'improvviso. Gli parve che fosse durato pochissimo. Non era giusto separarsene, come faceva la gente a non fare sempre quello? A studiare, a lavorare, a fare una qualsiasi attività che non fosse incollarsi alle labbra della persona amata e ad abbracciarla, perdendosi in lei, finché entrambi non si addormentavano insieme come ubriachi, storditi dal piacere? 

“Al. Va tutto bene.” 

Scorpius gli prese la mano e Albus si accorse che erano ridiscesi a terra. Non aveva detto una parola, a parte un flebile 'mi dispiace'. Cos'avrebbe dovuto dire adesso? Un 'grazie', ma sarebbe bastato? Avrebbe reso banale un momento così perfetto. Voleva promettergli che non l'avrebbe mai fatto soffrire, che si sarebbe impegnato a renderlo felice per sempre, e soprattutto che capiva e apprezzava quanto fosse costato a Scorpius prendere l'iniziativa, mettendosi di nuovo in gioco. Per lui. Il cuore gli scoppiava di gratitudine, non riusciva ancora a parlare. Non quando fino a pochi istanti prima era stato sospeso in aria a baciare Scorpius, sfidando la legge di gravità. Non quando le parole, così precise e razionali, che erano sempre state la sua arma più potente, gli salivano alle labbra senza che riuscisse a pronunciarle. Sarebbero state vuote, avrebbero soltanto complicato le cose tra loro, e allo stesso tempo non voleva lasciare niente di non detto. Parlare rendeva le cose reali, e se adesso fossero tornati di nuovo al castello e Scorpius avesse cambiato idea, fingendo che non fosse mai successo... 

“Al?” Scorpius lo scrollò gentilmente, sollevandosi a baciarlo su una guancia. “Va tutto bene.” 

Albus ricambiò la sua stretta, accarezzando le sue dita sottili, il palmo della mano che premeva contro il suo. Mise in quel contatto tutto quello che non riusciva a dire, poi si accorse che, mentre gli occhi di Scorpius scintillavano sicuri, senza più ombre, i propri erano offuscati di lacrime. I contorni del cielo sempre più scuro e del viso di Scorpius si sfocarono e iniziò a tremare. Lo abbracciò di nuovo, per assicurarsi di avere la libertà di farlo. Scorpius era ancora lì, non si muoveva. Avrebbe potuto toccarlo e baciarlo altre volte, e lui sembrava felice, mentre Albus doveva ancora abituarsi all'idea. Era troppo anche solo pensare di meritarselo. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo accarezzò con dolcezza, notando che la forma a cuore non nascondeva il mento un po' appuntito, e che un angolo della bocca era un po' più gonfio dell'altro. Albus stesso aveva scoperto da poco di averla anche lui, una bocca. Delle labbra generose e sensibili, che ancora bruciavano di aspettativa e conservavano il calore di quelle del suo... come doveva chiamarlo, adesso? _Ragazzo?_ Sicuramente un bacio del genere, anzi più baci, cambiavano le cose, e l'espressione ferma e leggermente preoccupata di Scorpius, che però non rinunciava a una punta canzonatoria, glielo confermava. 

Albus annuì e lo baciò di nuovo. “Sì” promise infine, ritrovando la voce. “Andrà tutto bene.” 

* 

“Mamma, giochiamo!!” 

Gideon sbatté il cucchiaio di metallo sulla zuppa, con cui si era impiastricciato la bocca e il collo e ogni altra parte sbrodolabile. Ululava e strillava, scatenando una confusione che faceva ronzare le orecchie di Bellatrix. Fabian, il marito di Genvi, giaceva ancora sul divano, Schiantato e privo di sensi, una giusta punizione per la sfacciataggine della sera precedente. Le aveva risalito la coscia con una mano, complimentandosi con lei per il lavoro che stava facendo, le aveva detto che non l'aveva mai vista più bella poi, senza preavviso, le aveva premuto addosso la sua erezione, credendo erroneamente di accampare diritti sul suo corpo. 

Bellatrix Silenziò il bambino molesto e gli diede un sonoro ceffone, poi gli voltò le spalle, senza badare all'espressione incredula e spaventata del moccioso. “Non sono tua madre.” 

Che un Auror imparentato con dei traditori del sangue e con dei nemici del suo Signore osasse farle delle avance, _a lei_ , l'unica donna che il Signore Oscuro avesse mai toccato ed eletto come compagna e genitrice di suo figlio, era già abbastanza grave. Se non le fosse stato utile, Fabian avrebbe meritato la morte dopo lunghe torture, che l'avrebbero ridotto a un guscio vuoto. Che dovesse abbassarsi a fare da balia a quel nanerottolo, poi, era ancor più estenuante e frustrante: le riportava alla mente tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essere e non era stato. 

Il suo Signore le aveva strappato Salazar dalle braccia dopo averglielo estratto a forza dal grembo, perché il bambino non crescesse debole, attaccandosi alla madre. Bellatrix ricordava a stento la sensazione di quando lo prendeva in braccio senza farsi scorgere e gli accarezzava i capelli. Il suo Sal aveva la pelle di pesca come tutti i bambini ma non piangeva, non faceva un solo gesto scomposto, ed era ovviamente molto più bello e potente di tutti gli altri. Sarebbe diventato un ragazzo straordinario... peccato che poi lei fosse morta e Salazar si fosse rammollito, assorbendo l'etica moralista e filobabbana dei Potter. Bellatrix si graffio il palmo con le unghie, furiosa. Da fantasma, non aveva più potuto toccare suo figlio. Sarebbe stato bello incontrarlo e parlarci ora che aveva di nuovo un corpo, ma temeva che Sal se ne accorgesse e che potesse imprigionarla di nuovo. Era divisa dal rancore per essersi fatta incatenare da lui e l'ammirazione per le sue immense capacità. Alla fine, però, lei aveva vinto. 

Bellatrix sapeva di non avere una singola goccia d'istinto materno nel sangue. Non era come Narcissa, che ancora si preoccupava che Draco s'infortunasse sul lavoro, né come Andromeda, che era invecchiata prima del tempo piangendo il marito e la figlia. Bellatrix voleva che Sal si mettesse alla prova e che divenisse grande, che finalmente realizzasse la portata del proprio errore. Voleva vedere Voldemort attraverso i suoi occhi, mentre fino a quel momento ne aveva scorto soltanto dei lampi fugaci, e regnare di nuovo al suo fianco. Anche morire per lui, se necessario, ma come compagna e fedele alleata, più che come madre adorante per le sue conquiste. Se Sal non fosse stato il figlio di Voldemort, Bellatrix dubitava che si sarebbe mai attaccata a lui. 

Intanto fingeva di essere una buona moglie e dipendente del Ministero: organizzava delle feste di beneficenza, dei cocktail party in cui faceva sgobbare gli elfi domestici perché avessero una riuscita perfetta, e intanto flirtava e intrecciava contatti. Harry era particolarmente fragile in quel periodo, aveva notato: non era stato difficile inserirsi nella sua quotidianità e farsi invitare a casa sua. Anche se i ragazzi erano a Hogwarts, aveva appreso tanti piccoli dettagli: che Harry amava Sal più degli altri suoi figli, a giudicare dalla luce negli occhi quando ne parlava; che il secondogenito, Albus, era particolarmente brillante e che era particolarmente legato a suo nipote Scorpius; che Sal e Scorpius avevano litigato pesantemente per motivi sconosciuti e che Louis Weasley, miglior amico di Sal e figlio del mezzo lupo mannaro pel di carota e del quarto di Veela svaporata, aveva presumibilmente fatto delle proposte oscene a Sal, visto che Harry l'aveva beccato a torso nudo nella sua camera. Hermione aveva proposto a Harry di chiarirsi con Bill e di invitarlo a cena, visto che le due coppie erano sempre state in ottimi rapporti, ma Harry esitava, chiuso in un mutismo ostinato e soggetto a frequenti scoppi di cattivo umore. Erano una coppia unita, ma Bellatrix, sotto le mentite spoglie di Genvi, non perdeva occasione di lodare Harry per il suo lavoro e guardarlo con approvazione, chiedendogli notizie del figlio prediletto. 

Harry le aveva mostrato delle foto di Sal da piccolo, e Bellatrix aveva appreso che non gli piaceva il Quidditch, non brillava particolarmente a scuola ed era spesso taciturno, ma occasionalmente infrangeva le regole e gli piacevano le moto babbane. Fu lieta di constatare, però, che i genitori adottivi di Sal non sapevano che Sal era gay e che, almeno fino a prima di Natale, usciva con Scorpius. Bellatrix non riusciva a capacitarsi che il sangue del suo sangue potesse preferire un Wealsey a un Malfoy, ma d'altro canto, visto l'ingrato trattamento che lei stessa aveva subito, non avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsene. Eppure, nonostante Harry fosse l'assassino del suo Signore, non poteva avercela del tutto con lui, visto che aveva contribuito a salvaguardare ciò che di lui rimaneva, pur senza saperlo. 

A volte Bellatrix si chiedeva come sarebbe stato avere una vita normale: i pranzi con Narcissa e Lucius al Manor, i discorsi sui successi di Sal, le gite domenicali, una routine che tutte le famiglie parevano avere. Forse era Genvi che le faceva quell'effetto, influenzandola, anche se marginalmente, relegata in un angolo della sua mente e quasi schiacciata dalla personalità di Bellatrix. A volte sentiva una mano sollevarsi di sua volontà: era Genvi che voleva accarezzare Gideon, o consolare Fabian, o rispondere alle lettere dei suoi figli a Hogwarts, che Bellatrix gettava noncurante nel fuoco. Quella possessione stava consumando anche lei, lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, e non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi di quella maschera. 

Più che il desiderio di riconquistare l'antico splendore al fianco di Salazar, era la sete di vendetta su Grindelwald a mantenerla motivata e piena di energie. I due Ministri erano al potere, la terza Caduta del suo Signore era da imputare unicamente a loro e, cosa che rodeva particolarmente a Bellatrix, stavano anche facendo un lavoro niente male, e sempre più in linea con i progetti del suo Signore! 

Grindelwald in particolare attirava il suo odio viscerale. Aveva osato abusare di suo figlio, usandolo come qualsiasi puttanella da strada: un affronto non solo alla sua virilità – dato che Salazar aveva già manifestato delle inclinazioni indegne che, se avesse avuto voce in capitolo, Bellatrix avrebbe immediatamente provveduto a correggere con ogni mezzo – ma al suo Signore. Bellatrix non poteva fare a meno di pensare che Voldemort l'aveva sentito, che biasimava lei per non averlo protetto, che Grindelwald aveva posseduto Salazar per umiliare e denigrare come un oggetto da usare a piacimento il figlio del suo nemico. Voleva che il mondo intero assistesse alla sua sconfitta, pertanto stava sempre all'erta, pronta a colpire al momento giusto. 

Non dovette neanche sforzarsi per venire a sapere che Grindelwald avrebbe dato uno spettacolo di magia entro breve... quale migliore occasione per rovinarlo e gridare vendetta? Intanto non perdeva occasione per lanciare ai suoi dipendenti degli incantesimi Confundus, così che al momento opportuno avrebbero collaborato con lei. Il comportamento di Albus Silente, poi, era oltremodo sospetto, anche se l'amante era troppo occupato a sbavargli dietro e a cercare di riconquistarlo per accorgersene. L'ex Preside era guardingo, spesso fissava Grindelwald con una profonda malinconia negli occhi quando non se ne accorgeva e si muoveva come un'ombra, furtivo e in generale abbattuto. Bellatrix rimpiangeva amaramente di non essere la responsabile della sua morte precedente, ma poteva sempre rimediare. 

Per non farsi cogliere impreparata, usciva spesso a notte inoltrata, con marito e figlio opportunamente incantati perché non si svegliassero fino al mattino seguente. La sua magia, rimasta sopita per tutti quegli anni, doveva essere esercitata e affilata, e la bacchetta di Genvi si piegava bene ai suoi scopi. Aveva già torturato tre incauti Babbani e ucciso un Sanguescorpo. Poi, temendo di attirare l'attenzione su di sé, si era spostata da Londra a zone più limitrofe. Una volta non aveva resistito e, dopo aver mutilato un patetico Magonò, che aveva urlato e supplicato in modo incredibilmente appagante, aveva scagliato il Marchio Nero in cielo, ebbra di sangue e potere. Aveva sentito la Magia Oscura scorrere in lei, una parte di sé che aveva finalmente ritrovato. Era stanca di restare nell'ombra e non si era pentita per quel gesto avventato. C'era ancora qualcuno che scagliava il Marchio per dimostrare la sua lealtà all'Oscuro Signore, anche se negli ultimi anni era diventato uno scherzo di pessimo gusto per ragazzini annoiati. 

La più grande soddisfazione, però, Bellatrix la ebbe in un cupo giovedì pomeriggio, quando si mise a pedinare Grindelwald, Disilludendosi senza particolari speranze. Il mago si era assentato in orario di lavoro e si dirigeva verso la squallida Londra babbana, più colorata e fastidiosa di come Bellatrix la ricordava. Bellatrix contrasse il viso in una smorfia disgustata quando il pervertito entrò in un bordello per maghi che offriva svariati e insoliti servizi, arricchendo di sordidi dettagli l'immagine che aveva di lui e di tutti quelli del suo stampo. Era uscito poco dopo, non appagato come Bellatrix si sarebbe aspettata, ma in preda alla furia, di fretta e con in viso un'espressione impossibile da decifrare, che però somigliava alla vergogna. 

Bellatrix aveva tenuto d'occhio Amortentia House, ma Grindelwald non si era più fatto vedere. Una donna, invece, il cappuccio tirato e i lineamenti contraffatti – Bellatrix, che aveva usato l'incantesimo più volte quando si spacciava per Patricia Gaunt, era abile a riconoscere la rigidità dei tratti, che in controluce si rivelarono artificiali – entrò e rimase a lungo. Non aveva mai visto donne recarsi lì dentro, perciò aspettò che uscisse, poi rese visibile, piazzandosi davanti a lei. 

La donna alzò la bacchetta, spaventata ma pronta all'attacco, e Bellatrix dovette ricorrere all'aspetto da innocua cerbiatta della sua ospite e ai propri modi accattivanti per tranquillizzarla. 

“Anche lei è una dipendente ministeriale, mia cara? Mi è stato detto di occuparmi di un'indagine relativa a una persona molto importante” ammiccò Bellatrix, mostrando la spilla da dipendente di Généviève Auly. La giovane donna lo osservò attentamente e annuì. 

“Chi le ha commissionato l'indagine, se posso chiederlo?” 

“Naturalmente non posso farlo... non se non mi dice almeno il suo nome” la blandì, e la donna parve prendere una decisione improvvisa. 

“Resistenza” mormorò. “Se le interessa incastrare il Ministro, si rechi a questo indirizzo ogni venerdì alle diciotto. Non porti nessuno con sé.” 

Bellatrix rimase interdetta, cogliendo un implicito tono di minaccia. Quella donna apparentemente dimessa emanava un'aura di potere non indifferente, inoltre aveva un aspetto familiare. Aveva l'impressione di averla vista spesso sui giornali. 

Passò il giorno successivo a setacciare gli archivi del Ministero, sperando di venirne a capo prima dell'appuntamento. Certo, un'alleata nella Resistenza avrebbe potuto farle comodo, ma perché avrebbe dovuto fidarsi? E magari quegli anarchici avrebbero preteso un favore da lei, non sapendo però che 'Genvi' non era una dipendente ministeriale, ma la più potente strega oscura di tutti i tempi, decisa ad annientare Grindelwald per motivi personali... il gioco si faceva sempre più interessante. 

Fu quando iniziava a stancarsi, valutando che non le sarebbe costato nulla presentarsi all'indirizzo indicato, che gli cadde l'occhio su un ritaglio di giornale appeso all'ufficio del marito. 

“Chi è, caro?” chiese a Fabian Prewett, con voce suadente e carezzevole. 

“Stai scherzando, Genvi?” il mago sbatté le palpebre, confuso. “Quella è Mercy Winterborne, la Vice-Direttrice e portavoce del reparto Auror e di cui ho preso il posto! E' scomparsa misteriosamente qualche mese fa... perché sorridi, cara?” 

Bellatrix gongolava come se il Natale fosse arrivato in anticipo. La giovane donna, oltre ad assomigliare notevolmente all'anonima investigatrice di Amortentia House, campeggiava in prima pagina sotto un articolo di cui era stato tagliato il testo, ma del quale era ancora visibile il titolo: _“Giovane Auror mette in discussione la recente politica del Ministro Grindelwald: verità o esagerazione?”_   
Era molto semplice capire come si erano svolti gli eventi. Più difficile, invece, sarebbe stato scoprire perché Mercy era ancora viva. Improvvisamente, Bellatrix non vedeva l'ora di incontrarla di nuovo. 

  
* 

“Allora, secondo te cosa vuol dire?” chiese Sal, assorto nel decifrare i versi della profezia. 

Louis l'aveva contagiato con la sua passione per gli enigmi e l'aveva più o meno convinto che 'oscura luce' fosse una metonimia per 'stella nera', ovvero lui: l'ultimo Black, che portava il nome della stella più luminosa del firmamento, Luxifer. “Ma più sopra c'è già il riferimento a una stella!” 

“Uhm... Scorpius?” chiese Louis, distratto. 

“E chi sarebbe 'il Veggente?' Non conosciamo nessuno con questo dono” disse Sal, augurandosi vivamente di non dover mai più coinvolgere il cugino in nessuna delle sue disavventure. 

“Non lo so” disse Louis, senza neanche una punta di acredine per quella risposta così insolita per lui. 

Era diventato ossessionato dalla Camera, non faceva che portare su oggetti ignoti e pozioni, fantasticando sui loro possibili usi. Quella domenica mattina, la sua attenzione era stata monopolizzata da una pozione che permetteva a chi la assumeva di cambiare sesso per un tempo a scelta. Con gli opportuni accorgimenti, la mutazione avrebbe anche potuto diventare permanente. 

“Chi vorrebbe cambiare sesso in via definitiva?” Sal s'immaginò con le tette e un cespuglio in mezzo alle gambe e rabbrividì istintivamente. 

“Le persone transessuali? E' ancora un tabù nel mondo magico, tanto che devono ricorrere alle terapie babbane e alla loro pericolosissima e approssimativa chirurgia. Inoltre l'iter burocratico è lunghissimo: molti di loro cadono in depressione e si demotivano prima di completare la transizione.”   
“Non ne sapevo nulla” ammise Sal, aggrottando la fronte. “Tu perché sei così informato?” 

“Dominique” spiegò Louis. “Mia sorella è sempre stata un maschiaccio, ma pensavamo che fosse soltanto un po' ribelle e che le sarebbe passata... prima che iniziasse a parlare di ormoni.” 

“Dominique vuole diventare un _ragazzo_?” 

“Stava valutando la cosa” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Davvero, Sal, non è una cosa anormale o per cui scandalizzarsi, è che la gente è semplicemente disinformata.” _Disinformata_ era una delle parole preferite di Louis, la cui massima di vita era _“Ognuno ha diritto alla sua opinione informata, altrimenti dovrebbe chiudere il becco”._ Una filosofia che lui stesso, a volte, aveva seri problemi ad applicare. Sal rise nel sentirgliela rispolverare dopo tanto tempo. 

“Quindi pensi che Dom la userebbe?” 

“Se non altro per capire se fa per lei... pensa, tentare un cambiamento così radicale e permanente senza essere sicuri del risultato! Dev'essere terribile. Questa scoperta rivoluzionerà la medicina e anche il modo che hanno le persone di vedere l'identità sessuale. Chiunque potrà cambiare sesso a piacimento, anche in modo temporaneo, per divertimento... e sarà molto più semplice avere figli per le coppie gay, senza ricorrere all'utero in affitto o all'adozione, e...” 

“E' molto interessante, ma non dovremmo provare se funziona, prima? E se il San Mungo la tenesse per sé, invece di renderla commerciabile e accessibile a tutti?” chiese Sal, smorzando il suo entusiasmo. 

“Hai ragione” disse Louis, pensieroso. “Dovremmo testarne gli effetti, e se davvero è possibile modificarne la durata... vuoi fare da cavia?” 

“Falla tu!” sbraitò Sal, allontanando sia le istruzioni che la boccetta come se fossero tossiche. 

“Ti piacerei di più con le tette?” Louis gli toccò un ginocchio e strusciò il viso contro il suo, insinuante. 

Sal sospirò. Da quando stavano per fare sesso nella Camera, continuavano a toccarsi dappertutto. Le cose tra loro erano strane e in un equilibrio precario che minacciava di spezzarsi da un momento all'altro per l'eccessiva tensione... come la notte precedente, quando Louis si era infilato nel suo letto, aveva tirato le tende e castato un Incantesimo Silenziante. Un attimo dopo, Sal gli era saltato addosso e la mano di Louis era scesa ad accarezzarlo, urgente, baciandolo come se gli mancasse l'aria. Avevano finito per dedicarsi a un'intensa sessione di masturbazione reciproca. Louis era venuto in mano a Sal, chiudendo gli occhi per il piacere e gemendo, e Sal si era goduto le attenzioni della sua bocca, intrecciandogli le mani ai capelli e sperando che non finisse mai. Il nervosismo e la frustrazione che aveva accumulato in quei tempi erano evaporati. Aveva stretto brevemente Louis, addormentandosi sul suo petto nudo e abbracciandogli la schiena possente, e si era svegliato pronto a decifrare qualsiasi enigma. 

Aveva fatto il punto della situazione: era preoccupato perché Mercy non si metteva in contatto con lui, temeva che le fosse accaduto qualcosa e che il suo piano di raggiungere la Resistenza fosse andato storto. Si sentiva piuttosto responsabile per la sicurezza della giovane donna, visto che era stato lui a resuscitarla. Louis lo strappò ai suoi pensieri e lo baciò con foga, prendendo la sua mancanza di reazioni come un incoraggiamento. 

“No... Lou, dai, ci guardano tutti.” Erano in Sala Grande, gli ultimi ritardatari di una colazione che andava per le lunghe. 

“Siamo in buona compagnia, se è questo che ti preoccupa.” 

Sal seguì lo sguardo di Louis e vide Scorpius che baciava Albus sulla guancia e il fratello che, sorpreso e felice, gli circondava le spalle con un braccio, un'espressione insolitamente tenera sul viso. Sal era felice per Al, e ancor più che Scorpius stesse bene e sorridesse... almeno, continuava a ripeterselo, ma allora perché una parte di sé si sentiva così amareggiata e arrabbiata? Forse non era lui. Era soltanto Voldemort, che non sopportava che le cose che gli erano appartenute venissero usate da qualcun altro... 

“Stai bene?” chiese Louis, preoccupato, toccandogli una spalla. 

Sal lo scostò bruscamente. “Niente smancerie, ricordi? Non ti ho promesso niente.” 

“Cosa?” Louis sembrava perplesso più che ferito, cosa che lo irritò. 

“Ti ho detto che non voglio una relazione. Quello che è successo ieri sera non si ripeterà più...” 

“Mi va bene se si ripete... Sal, non voglio che ci mettiamo insieme! Ti ho chiesto soltanto come stai, non voglio impegnarmi neanch'io” gli assicurò Louis, con troppa foga. 

“Bah.” Sal, non del tutto convinto e ancor più inspiegabilmente furioso, si alzò di scatto e passò davanti a Scorpius e Albus, rivolgendo un cenno di saluto al fratello e ignorando l'ex ragazzo. 

Louis gli rivolse un'occhiata triste, poi guardò i due ragazzi che si scambiavano effusioni. 

Albus prese un'abbondante cucchiaiata di budino al cioccolato e lo infilò in bocca a Scorpius, che rise e gli sporcò il naso con uno sbuffo scuro, cosa per cui Potter si finse tremendamente irritato. Ricambiò facendo il solletico sul collo a Scorpius che, particolarmente sensibile in quel punto, si ritrasse ridendo. Erano cauti e dolci, in un modo che in altre circostanze gli avrebbe dato il diabete, eppure non poté fare a meno di invidiarli. Sal non l'avrebbe mai guardato come Albus stava guardando Scorpius, come se fosse il centro dell'universo, né si sarebbe lasciato baciare con trasporto e abbandono, sorridendo con gli occhi, come stava facendo Malfoy, che era veramente bello, dannazione a lui! Non a caso pensava ancora che una botta gliel'avrebbe data molto volentieri. 

Non ce la poteva avere con Sal, se era geloso del fratello, e ancor meno con Albus, se aveva lasciato perdere le loro ricerche per schierarsi con lui. Rose ed Estella erano ugualmente sfuggenti, anche loro perse nell'idillio del loro un amore nascente. Rose aveva risposto un po' freddamente agli auguri di Louis. Sal, poi, aveva finto di dimenticarsi del compleanno dell'ex migliore amica, o forse se n'era scordato davvero, con tutti i pensieri che aveva in testa. 

Si sentiva solo, e la voragine allo stomaco non fece che aumentare quando aprì La Gazzetta del Profeta e trovò in un trafiletto, come se volessero tenerli ben nascosti, gli omicidi e gli attacchi delle ultime tre settimane, con la foto sfuocata di un simbolo orrendamente familiare. Il Marchio Nero non era più stato usato da tanto tempo per segnalare un omicidio: doveva essere opera di un Mangiamorte. All'improvviso, l'assenza di Bellatrix dalla Camera e il silenzio reticente di Merlino e Slytherin, che si esprimevano soltanto in sinistre profezie, gli parvero rivelatori. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Avrebbe dovuto occuparsene da solo. Non voleva dare un altro peso a Sal. 

La Camera era vuota, ma Louis prese l'iniziativa e si schiarì la voce. Aveva capito che quel silenzio era una semplice copertura. 

“Merlino, Slytherin! Dov'è Bellatrix Black?” 

Gli rispose una voce antica e beffarda, polverosa come le montagne di libri che giacevano lì dentro, sepolti da secoli. Louis non seppe decifrare a chi dei due appartenesse, ma gli diede i brividi, confermando le sue peggiori paure in sole tre sillabe. 

“ _Chi lo sa.”_

_*_

Bill era felice che Scorpius e Albus si fossero dati una mossa. Pensò di lasciarli a sbrigarsela da soli con i preliminari. Era impossibile che potessero incasinare una cosa tanto semplice e fin lì dovevano pur arrivarci da soli. Almeno in quelli, Scorpius se la cavava più che bene, e Albus per fortuna imparava in fretta. Certo, aveva l'impressione che per concludere sul serio ci avrebbero messo ancora un bel po' di tempo, ma valutò che poteva anche lasciarli in pace e che prima o poi ne sarebbero venuti a capo. Si sentiva il Cupido della situazione, in grado di risolvere i problemi degli altri ma non i propri. 

Aveva dato appuntamento a Riven nella Guferia. Settimane prima aveva capito che quel posto era uno dei preferiti del Corvonero, che amava osservare gli uccelli con le loro grandi ali ed era attratto da quei grandi occhi gialli, che lo fissavano senza quasi mai sbattere le palpebre. Gli piacevano i barbagianni e le civette bianche. Bill aveva pensato di regalargli un gufo, ma era in una fase in cui si era stancato di quel corteggiamento senza risultati, in cui ogni attenzione era a senso unico e andava miseramente sprecata. Riven ringraziava, entusiasta o impacciato a seconda dei casi, non sapendo come rispondere, si faceva baciare... e poi svicolava di nuovo. Non prendeva mai l'iniziativa, e forse Bill avrebbe dovuto mettersi il cuore in pace e capire che Riven non era affatto attratto da lui. Una cosa che gli era molto difficile mandar giù, vista la sua vanità. 

“Ciao.” Il ragazzo era già lì, e il fatto che ogni volta fosse ancor più appetibile di come se lo ricordava non aiutava. Di notte, le immagini di un Riven disponibile e seminudo, gli occhi scuri accesi di desiderio e la bocca gonfia di baci, tornavano a tormentarlo. 

Dopo varie elucubrazioni, Bill aveva capito chi gli ricordava, e glielo disse per rompere il ghiaccio. 

“Luna Lovegood.” 

“La nostra insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche?” chiese lui, scompigliandosi i capelli. Era in una delle sue fasi imbarazzo-mordimi-perché-sono-così-adorabile, strusciava i piedi e arrossiva, accarezzando distrattamente un allocco con le dita agili e svelte. 

“Sì. Sei come lei, sempre con la testa tra le nuvole, un'aura di mistero e la capacità di dire cose insolite.”   
Riven ogni tanto delirava, mescolando creativamente le tante poesie che aveva letto, la passione per le piante esotiche e le particolareggiate istruzioni dei manuali d'incantesimi avanzati che divorava, o forse era solo Bill che non capiva una parola. 

“Lei però trova sempre una soluzione brillante, io invece incasino le cose e basta.” 

Bill fu irritato dal suo tono di autocompatimento, eppure non poteva smentirlo in quel frangente. Prese un respiro profondo. “Beh, in realtà parlare chiaro è molto semplice, una volta che ti abitui a farlo. Dovresti semplicemente dire 'Bill, non m'interessi'. Visto? Non è molto difficile. E non me la prendo, se me lo dici... ma l'ho detto io e tu non stai smentendo, quindi è la stessa cosa, immagino.” 

“C-cosa?” Riven sbatté le palpebre, senza capire. “ _Tu_ non m'interessi?” 

“Sì, e dovresti esserci arrivato da solo, ormai. Sono sempre io a chiederti di uscire, ti lasci baciare ma non mi sembra che ti piaccia, esci con una ragazza dopo che ti ho dato appuntamento per San Valentino... direi che i segnali sono piuttosto chiari.” 

“Io... non... tu m'interessi, Bill!” La pelle olivastra di Riven diventò ancora più scura. Con uno slancio colmò la distanza che li separava e lo afferrò per la sciarpa. Si sporse e lo baciò sulla bocca, chiudendo gli occhi. 

“Non... non era quello che sembrava” disse Bill, spiazzato. “Scusami, ma io te l'ho fatto capire in tutti i modi...” 

“Pensavo che scherzassi!” 

“Cosa? Sono mesi che ti giro intorno, ti faccio regali e non esco con nessuno...” 

“Tu... tu non esci con nessuno?” Riven aprì la bocca, palesemente sconvolto dalla notizia. 

“No, non da quando mi sono interessato a te.” 

“Ma Seb ha detto...” Riven si morse le labbra, con tutta l'aria di uno che avrebbe voluto rimangiarselo. 

Bill fece appello a tutta la sua pazienza, cosa che non sarebbe riuscito a fare se prima non avesse discusso il presentarsi di quell'esatta situazione con Scorpius. “Cos'hai sentito dire?” chiese gentilmente. 

“Che esci con Scorpius. Cioè, non proprio che ci esci, che fate... hai capito.” Riven si allontanò da Bill, iniziando a mangiarsi un'unghia. 

“ _Scorpius._ Io e Scorpius!” Bill si mise a ridere fragorosamente, spaventando un paio di gufi vicino a lui, che sbatterono le ali e se ne andarono su un trespolo più appartato, offesi. 

“Che c'è di tanto divertente? Dice che lo sanno tutti, nel vostro dormitorio!” 

“A parte che Scorpius e io non siamo mai usciti insieme, che non abbiamo fatto sesso neanche una volta e che certa gente dovrebbe farsi i cazzi suoi...” Bill strinse i pugni, l'ilarità che cedeva il posto alla collera. “Quando io e te ci siamo conosciuti, Scorpius stava con Sal. Poi Sal l'ha lasciato, Scorpius stava di merda e gli sono stato vicino, finché non ha capito che gli interessava qualcun altro.”   
“Scorpius sta con qualcun altro?” chiese Riven, stupito. 

“Beh, spero per lui che stia a buon punto” disse Bill, spiccio. 

“Quindi non ti piace Scorpius? Non c'è mai stato niente tra voi?” 

“C'era qualcosa, almeno da parte mia, prima che si mettesse con Sal” ammise Bill “ma era di poco conto. In ogni caso no, non vorrei stare con Scorpius, come avresti dovuto capire visto che negli ultimi quattro mesi ho dedicato le mie attenzioni soltanto a una persona: te. Non è una cosa in cui sono bravo, non l'ho mai fatto prima... ma ti prego, apprezza l'impegno.” 

“Lo apprezzo” disse Riven. Sorrise, rincuorato, e Bill realizzò che fino a quel momento a bloccarlo era stata soltanto la paura di dover competere con qualcun altro, o peggio che Bill lo stesse prendendo in giro e usando come passatempo. “Ma... voglio dire, Scorpius è... è così...” 

“Ha un carattere tremendo, quasi quanto il mio, non dureremmo due settimane insieme e sinceramente non ci tengo a provare. Insomma, come te lo devo dire che m'interessi tu? O forse è a te che interessa Scorpius, ma è impegnato, per cui...” Bill tentò di sdrammatizzare, ma Riven gli saltò addosso. 

Lo baciò e Bill ricambiò con entusiasmo, sentendo i suoi fianchi che strusciavano contro i propri. Lo prese in braccio, pensando fugacemente che avrebbe potuto farci l'abitudine. Lo bloccò contro la parete scrostata e Riven si avvinghiò a lui con entrambe le gambe, facilitandogli il compito e continuando a baciarlo. La sua pelle era fresca, la bocca conservava un retrogusto speziato che lo stava facendo impazzire... poi Riven interruppe per riprendere fiato, mordendogli il labbro, il respiro affannoso e il cuore in gola. Bill pensò che voleva dirgli di smettere, che era troppo tutto insieme... invece Riven continuò a stringersi a lui e mormorò al suo orecchio, con voce roca e sensuale: “Andiamo in un altro posto?” 

Bill esultò interiormente. “Dove vuoi, micetto.” 

Non aveva mai desiderato tanto potersi Smaterializzare entro i confini di Hogwarts. 

Ecco qui, un po' di nodi sono venuti al pettine, almeno per quanto riguarda la Scoralbus e la Bill/Riven! Da qui si va verso i capitoli finali, quindi sarà dato più spazio alla trama, al di là delle lemon: alla collaborazione Mercy/Bellatrix, che inizia a delinearsi, e alle varie peripezie della Sal/Louis, che hanno ancora un bel po' di strada da fare ^^'. 

Mi sono accorta che nell'introduzione c'è scritto che la terza parte verterà su una guerra magica: questo non è del tutto vero, ho abbandonato la mia idea originale per non fare una copia del prequel (ma sicuramente ci saranno diversi duelli e molte altre sorprese ^^). 

Buona domenica ^^ 


	26. Il contrario dell'amore è la paura

**XXVI. Il contrario dell'amore è la paura**

Era successa la cosa in cui Sal sperava da tempo. Dopo Trasfigurazione aveva intercettato un gufo, che aveva picchiettato discretamente alla finestra del terzo piano. Per sua fortuna, Sal si trovava in un corridoio deserto. L'aria primaverile iniziava a filtrare dagli spifferi del castello, rendendo gli studenti pigri e assonnati, la mente annebbiata da fantasie romantiche o più probabilmente dagli ormoni. Sal si passò una mano sulla fronte, guardando distrattamente le cime degli alberi che iniziavano a inverdire, e staccò il biglietto con trepidazione. 

“ _Il momento di agire è vicino. Mi farò viva presto. Non lasciare il Castello e preparati a testimoniare. Fatti coraggio. Ti sarà resa giustizia per ciò che hai passato._

_Con gratitudine e affetto, M.”_

Il biglietto si accartocciò e prese fuoco non appena ebbe finito di leggerlo. A Sal pizzicavano gli occhi, avrebbe voluto stringere più a lungo la prova che un'altra persona sapeva la verità ed era decisa a schierarsi con lui. 

Mercy doveva essersi unita alla resistenza, sicuramente in quel momento rischiava la vita. Era l'unica con la quale si fosse confidato, l'unica a sapere cosa ci fosse in gioco e quanto fosse vitale che Grindelwald fallisse. Non aveva potuto parlarne con Louis, ancora convinto che il Ministro l'avesse torturato per estorcergli la bacchetta. _La sua bacchetta._ Presto avrebbe potuto riaverla, se giocavano bene le loro carte. Doveva rimanere concentrato, non permettere ad altre distrazioni di mettersi nel suo cammino... e in quelle distrazioni rientrava Louis. 

Le loro carezze appassionate, i baci e gli orgasmi frettolosi nel cuore della notte, dovevano finire. Louis si aspettava qualcosa di più, anche se diceva il contrario. Sal lo vedeva da come gli prendeva il viso tra le mani prima di baciarlo, come se volesse rassicurarlo che era la cosa giusta da fare. Da come lo baciava, risvegliandolo e mordendolo con sempre più foga, e lo stringeva in un abbraccio possessivo dopo averlo fatto venire. Louis, un tempo così orgoglioso e popolare, rispondeva a malapena ai saluti delle poche ammiratrici che ancora aveva, e stava addosso a Sal in modo quasi fastidioso, forse intuendo le sue preoccupazioni. S'inginocchiava a prenderglielo in bocca, pensava soltanto al suo piacere e poi si ritraeva in un angolo, borbottando frustrato quando Sal non ricambiava. Non si era fatto scopare da Louis, e neanche aveva provato a penetrarlo, per quanto la voglia di farlo diventasse ogni giorno più difficile da controllare. 

Non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi coinvolgere di nuovo, non in un momento così cruciale, anche se da quando aveva ceduto alle attenzioni di Louis si sentiva più lucido e tranquillo. Si sentiva confortato e al sicuro quando era con lui, e se il suo corpo era rilassato e tranquillo, gli ingranaggi del suo cervello funzionavano molto meglio. Mentre rifletteva, pensò al giornale che aveva letto quella mattina e fece un collegamento improvviso. 

Grindelwald si sarebbe esibito in uno spettacolo di magia durante le vacanze pasquali. Avrebbe dimostrato al mondo che era ancora il mago più potente della sua generazione e che nessuno era in grado di contrastarlo... e l'avrebbe fatto con la bacchetta di Sal! Il ragazzo cominciò a percorrere il corridoio, inquieto. Aveva legato a sé la bacchetta, ordinandole di ingannare il Ministro, che si credeva il suo legittimo padrone. E se Grindelwald avesse trovato il modo di piegarla al suo volere, dopo tutti quei mesi? Era pur sempre un mago straordinario, e aveva circa centovent'anni più di Sal, quel vecchio pervertito. Lo spettacolo di magia avrebbe senza dubbio rafforzato il legame tra Grindelwald e la sua bacchetta, e tutto il mondo magico vi avrebbe assistito. 

Sal, scuro in volto, valutò le possibilità di riconquistare la Bacchetta Invincibile dopo una simile manifestazione di potere. Si paralizzò, premendo la fronte contro il vetro. Sapeva già da diversi minuti che c'era soltanto una soluzione praticabile: sfidare Grindelwald e sconfiggerlo davanti a tutti. Solo così avrebbe potuto rimpossessarsi della sua preziosa bacchetta. Doveva dimostrare a lei e all'intero mondo magico di essere il più forte. 

La semplice prospettiva gli faceva venire i sudori freddi. Grindelwald aveva mantenuto la promessa di tenersi alla larga da lui, e Sal era tornato a respirare. Aveva provato a vivere come se non fosse successo nulla, divertendosi alle feste con gli amici, uscendo con Scorpius, eppure l'ombra di Grindelwald e lo spettro di Voldemort, che lo consumava dall'interno, non l'avevano più lasciato, attaccandolo implacabili su più fronti. Aveva traumatizzato Scorpius, bruciandosi ogni possibilità di avere con lui una relazione anche solo civile, e allontanato i suoi amici con il proprio comportamento violento e aggressivo. Soltanto Louis ancora lo sopportava, ed era per il suo bene che Sal avrebbe voluto troncare ogni rapporto anche con lui, finché non avesse vinto Grindelwald. 

La verità era che non voleva affrontarlo. Sal non era mai stato coraggioso per natura, pronto a lanciarsi in nuove sfide. Anche adesso, con lo spirito di vendetta e il rancore che lo bruciavano dalla gola allo stomaco, non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare un mago tanto più potente di lui, che l'aveva violentato e umiliato nel profondo, davanti agli occhi di tutti. Era bastato che il Ministro lo minacciasse nella Foresta perché Sal rivelasse la propria debolezza. Peggio, erano stati sufficienti pochi giorni di quella tortura fisica e psicologica perché Sal si arrendesse a lui. Analizzò il proprio comportamento anche in occasioni precedenti, e si sentì ripetere lo stesso giudizio senza possibilità di appello. 

“Sono un vigliacco” dichiarò ad alta voce. 

Il ritratto di un cavaliere medievale basso e platealmente fuori di testa gli fece l'eco, apostrofandolo come _“vile fellone! Mangerai la polvere dei tuoi nemici!”_ prima di ruzzolare giù dalla sua cavalcatura, e Sal sospirò. 

Fin da bambino, quando si era trattato di scegliere tra Harry e Voldemort, aveva preferito non scegliere. Corvonero gli era sembrato un rifugio sicuro, dove tenere la testa basta e seppellirsi nei libri. Non aveva mai mostrato a nessuno la sua vera natura. Neanche lui sapeva chi era davvero, perché tutto quello di cui si era preoccupato, nei suoi primi undici anni di vita, era stato di reprimere e nascondere agli altri la sua parte-Voldemort, soffocando anche tutto il resto: le emozioni e la spontaneità che Scorpius manifestava tanto liberamente, e per cui segretamente l'aveva sempre ammirato. 

Poi era arrivata Bellatrix, un ulteriore, costante motivo di angoscia. Sal non l'aveva affrontata, come avrebbe sicuramente fatto Louis. Si era limitato a imprigionarla perché non arrecasse danno a nessuno. Anche la scelta di tenere per sé un segreto così pesante non gli sembrò un atto di coraggio, ma la conseguenza della paura di essere punito o incriminato per aver liberato un Horcrux. Neanche la scoperta della Camera aveva pizzicato il suo lato avventuroso: non si era arrischiato a inventare nulla, limitandosi a esplorare, conservare e diffondere le pozioni e gli incantesimi che considerava più utili. Era scappato da Voldemort; era scappato da Scorpius, temendo di ferirlo più di quanto non avesse già fatto se gli avesse permesso di restargli vicino. Aveva troncato i rapporti con Rose: per non metterla in pericolo, si era detto, ma in realtà ora capiva di aver soltanto avuto paura. 

_Il contrario dell'amore non è l'odio: è la paura._ Aveva sentito il Ministro Silente che lo diceva a Harry, una volta. Era una conversazione che non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare, ma l'aveva trovata profondamente illuminante. Ogni forma di odio, aveva detto Silente, nasceva dalla paura: di ciò che non si conosceva, di essere inferiori, di fallire. 

Sal si era tenuto al riparo da ogni scontro in campo aperto, prima di Grindelwald, evitando anche la più banale delle competizioni scolastiche. L'aveva fatto non per paura di perdere, com'era effettivamente avvenuto, ma per paura di non sapere chi sarebbe stato a vincere. Lui, o Voldemort? 

A volte, negli occasionali incubi in cui sentiva Grindelwald dentro di sé, che lo apriva in due e lo graffiava a sangue, vedeva gli occhi rossi del suo vero padre. Sognava di alzarsi e ritrovarsi a fissare due pupille verticali allo specchio, di vestirsi e di notare che le sue dita erano diventate lunghe e pallide come ragni... Tom Riddle, avvenente e con quell'aura di potere e pericolo – così magnetica, così inequivocabile – usciva dallo specchio e gli stringeva la mano, invitandolo a unirsi a lui. 

_Entrava_ in lui, come aveva fatto la notte in cui si era preso la verginità di Scorpius. E Sal rimaneva a guardare, senza fare niente. Si svegliava a occhi sbarrati, con un senso di soffocamento all'altezza del petto. 

Sal strinse i pugni, imponendosi di prendere una decisione. Forse era un vigliacco, ma non era privo di risorse. Aveva resuscitato Mercy, debellato per sempre la minaccia di Bellatrix, ed era riuscito, in segreto e a soli sedici anni, a diventare Padrone della Morte. Quelle conquiste non potevano essergli strappate. Ora, però, rimaneva soltanto Grindelwald di cui occuparsi, e non poteva farlo continuando a tramare nell'ombra e a farsi proteggere da maghi e streghe migliori e più adulti di lui. 

La magia antica era esigente, non poteva essere aggirata. Se Sal si fosse mostrato vigliacco e avesse evitato di affrontare Grindelwald perché ne era terrorizzato, la Bacchetta lo avrebbe sentito e avrebbe cambiato alleanza. Lo intuì, così come aveva saputo fin dall'inizio che era sbagliato coinvolgere Scorpius ed Estella nella sua battaglia. 

Non poteva permettere che Grindelwald ottenesse la Bacchetta Invincibile. E se, dopo averla piegata, anche la proprietà degli altri Doni fosse passata a lui? Sal sarebbe stato responsabile di aver reso un mago corrotto e malvagio, un pervertito assetato di potere, il Padrone della Morte. Nessuno avrebbe saputo ciò che aveva fatto, né sarebbe mai stato in grado di contrastarlo. Non Harry, e neanche Hermione e Mercy. Non Albus Silente, che amava quel mostro a dispetto di tutto: Sal gliel'aveva letto negli occhi quando aveva parlato con la sua testa nel camino. Silente aveva la forza e la coscienza per compiere la scelta giusta, eppure non si sarebbe schierato dalla parte di Sal, se questo avesse nuociuto al marito. 

Grindelwald aveva designato Sal come suo nemico, e Sal avrebbe dovuto scendere nell'arena, come aveva fatto Harry alla sua età. Era la sua guerra, e doveva combatterla. 

Avrebbe voluto scrivere a Mercy i suoi piani. Magari l'avrebbe aiutato, o forse... Sal sorrise, folgorato: se lui aveva pensato a riappropriarsi della sua bacchetta in occasione dello spettacolare evento del Ministro, sicuramente la Resistenza aveva pensato a un colpo di stato ben prima di lui! Poi tornò a incupirsi. Non cambiava nulla, anzi, se possibile, questo rendeva le cose peggiori. 

Grindelwald avrebbe avuto la Bacchetta Invincibile per annientare i propri nemici... a meno che Sal non gliel'avesse vinta per primo. Realizzò, rassegnato, che riappropriarsene legittimamente in duello era anche l'unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto riaverla. Se Mercy o un altro membro della Resistenza fossero riusciti a conquistarla, Sal non l'avrebbe mai più rivista, e nessuno avrebbe saputo che la Bacchetta completava la triade ricostruita dei Doni della Morte. 

Alzò la testa, dopo aver sconfitto tutti gli argomenti che avrebbero potuto dissuaderlo da un gesto tanto avventato: sfidare pubblicamente il nemico che l'aveva sconfitto nel segreto delle sue notti. Rabbrividì istintivamente: anche per quello Grindelwald avrebbe dovuto pagare, altrimenti Mercy non avrebbe fatto cenno a un processo. Voleva trascinare Sal in tribunale e incriminare Grindelwald per aver stuprato un minorenne. Quel pensiero lo fece tremare più di della prospettiva di uno scontro diretto. Forse, se fosse riuscito a ucciderlo, non ci sarebbe stato più bisogno della sua testimonianza. Ma in quel caso, se i suoi crimini non fossero stati dimostrati prima, Sal sarebbe finito ad Azkaban per il resto della sua vita... 

“Sal!” Louis gli corse incontro, i capelli rossi in disordine e l'espressione stravolta. “Dov'eri? Ti ho cercato dappertutto...” 

“Lou” disse lui, guardandolo fermamente negli occhi, “devo dirti una cosa.” 

Non aveva più intenzione di nascondersi. Il primo passo, se voleva sperare di vincere contro Grindelwald, era ammettere la verità con l'unico amico che gli restava. 

“Prima io” Louis riprese fiato, gli occhi blu persi e appannati, ancor più terrorizzato di come Sal si era sentito un attimo prima. “Bellatrix è scappata.” 

“Che vuol dire 'è scappata'?” Sal rise istericamente e Louis lo scrollò con energia. 

“Scendi nella Camera, e te lo dimostrerò. Salazar e Merlino non fanno che canticchiare oscure minacce, Bellatrix non si vede da quando tu e Scorpius avete compiuto il rituale...” 

“Sì, perché è troppo _debole!_ Il punto era proprio quello, indebolirla per poi imprigionarla per sempre” spiegò Sal, esasperato. “Senti, tu non c'eri, Lou, e io ho fatto tutto come si deve. Scorpius ha scagliato un Patronus potentissimo...” 

“Me l'hai già detto” sbuffò Louis, irritato “ma non l'hai più vista da allora, giusto?” 

Sal annuì rigidamente. 

“E non ti sembra sospetto? A quest'ora dovrebbe essersi riformata, no? La canzone di Merlino parla di una strega potente, e quando ho chiesto a Slytherin che fine ha fatto Bellatrix, il vecchio ha risposto 'chi lo sa', e poi si è messo a _ridere_!” 

“Forse cercano solo di spaventarci” disse Sal, ostinato. 

“E perché dovrebbero? Sal, ho fatto incantesimi dappertutto, ho esplorato la Camera in lungo e in largo e ci ho trovato ogni sorta di pozioni, oggetti affatturati e veleni, ma di Bellatrix nessuna traccia!” 

“Immagino che non voglia farsi trovare” Sal scrollò le spalle. “Oh, e va bene, è sospetto, ma non è successo niente, no?” 

“In effetti...” Louis gli parlò dei recenti attacchi a Babbani e Magonò, torcendosi le mani. 

“Bellatrix non è l'unica fissata col sangue puro. Sarà qualche fanatico di Grindelwald, ormai sono fuori controllo...” 

“Ma perché non vuoi ascoltarmi? Almeno scendi con me e spremiamo fuori la verità da quei due spettri, no?” 

“E come? Non possiamo torturarli, e se li Pietrifichiamo, immagino che gli faremo un favore. Sai che noia, infestare quattro mura per tutti quei secoli...” 

“Allora li inganniamo e proviamo a farcelo dire...” 

“Stiamo parlando di _Merlino e Slytherin!_ ” Sal sbottò, esasperato. “Se vuoi sfidarli con qualche giochetto verbale, fai pure, ma dubito che anche Rowena riuscirebbe a farli parlare.” 

“Beh, almeno potresti provarci! È di tua madre che stiamo parlando, e sembra che non t'importi...” 

“Pensala come ti pare, Lou” disse Sal, scocciato. “Non ci crederò finché non mi sbatti sotto il naso le prove...” 

“Tu non _vuoi_ crederci!” urlò Louis, guardando cupo il lavandino decorato con il serpente che nascondeva l'accesso alla Camera. 

“Anche se fosse?” Sal rispose con aria di sufficienza. “Tu non immagini quanti anni... cosa ho sacrificato per occuparmi di lei! Se dico che è andata, è andata. Non avrei dovuto coinvolgerti...” 

“Io entro” disse Louis, irritato, pronunciando la formula in Serpentese che ormai aveva memorizzato. “Se mi vuoi, sai dove trovarmi. A proposito, cosa volevi dirmi?”   
Sal lo guardò per un lungo momento, poi gli voltò le spalle. “Lascia perdere. Non era niente d'importante.” 

* 

Al gli tracciò una scia di baci dalla fronte al collo, poi iniziò a mordergli la gola, le mani che lo accarezzavano lungo la schiena e i fianchi. Scorpius s'inarcò con un gemito soddisfatto, cercando le sue labbra. Avevano tirato le tende, erano settimane che dormivano insieme abbracciati. Le carezze di Albus si erano fatte man mano più esperte, sicure. Imparava velocemente quello che piaceva a Scorpius, i suoi punti più sensibili. Gli infilò una mano nella maglietta e iniziò a stuzzicargli prima un capezzolo, poi l'altro, tracciando disegni circolari che lo fecero rabbrividire. Gli catturò le labbra, facendogli assaggiare la lingua e cercando la sua. Ad Albus piaceva tantissimo baciarlo, gli bastava già quello a farglielo diventare duro. Scorpius si sfregò contro la sua erezione, continuando ad accarezzargli la lingua con la propria, poi si staccò dalle sue labbra. 

Albus emise un gemito di protesta. “Qualcosa non va?” 

Scorpius riprese fiato e cercò la bacchetta sul comodino. _“Lumos”_ bisbigliò, mettendo un altro incantesimo Silenziante alle tende. “Volevo guardarti” rispose, e fu deliziato nel vedere che Albus arrossiva. Non riusciva a capacitarsi che Scorpius lo trovasse attraente. 

“Meglio” sospirò Scorpius, accarezzandogli il viso con i polpastrelli. Gli piaceva guardarlo, osservare quella piccola ruga di concentrazione che si formava tra le sue sopracciglia quando era concentrato nel dargli piacere. I suoi occhi verdi e acuti che si offuscavano, sciogliendosi dal desiderio, e le sue labbra carnose, che Scorpius fantasticava di sentire in posti diversi dalla sua bocca, si arrossavano e si aprivano, umide. 

Il respiro di Albus si spezzò e intrecciò le dita ai capelli lunghi di Scorpius, sparsi sul cuscino e caldi come la sua pelle per quella lotta. 

“Scorp... so che non vuoi sentirtelo dire, ma...” 

Scorpius lo interruppe con un bacio, sorridendo irresistibilmente. “Dimmelo lo stesso” mormorò. 

Albus aveva capito che era un gioco tra loro. Scorpius lo provocava, poi si tirava indietro, e lui ogni notte cercava di fargli capire che poteva fidarsi completamente di lui, spingendosi un po' più oltre rispetto alla precedente. 

“Sei così bello... non posso credere che posso farti questo” Albus gli diede un bacio lungo e appassionato, che gli tolse il respiro per qualche secondo. “E questo” le sue dita gli risalirono il torace, fino a posarsi sul suo cuore, che batteva convulsamente. 

“E che altro?” bisbigliò Scorpius, assonnato. 

Albus spinse i fianchi contro di lui proprio quando Scorpius scivolava nel suo abbraccio, e si ritrovò a premere la propria erezione contro la sua coscia. Scorpius, bloccato sotto di lui, sollevò appena le ginocchia e gli incrociò le gambe dietro la schiena, peggiorando la situazione. 

“Scorp... ti prego... ti voglio così tanto” gemette Albus. Temeva che Scorpius avesse raggiunto il limite per quella sera, che gli avrebbe dato il bacio della buonanotte e si sarebbe girato, lasciandolo frustrato ma immensamente felice a guardarlo e a circondargli la vita con le braccia. 

Scorpius, però, allargò il sorriso e rovesciò la testa all'indietro, lasciando esposto il collo e permettendo alla mano di Albus d'insinuarsi più a fondo tra la sua pelle nuda. Albus colse l'invito e prese a divorarlo di baci, succhiando il suo collo esposto, come piaceva a lui. Scorpius gemette dal fondo della gola e Albus si spinse contro di lui un'altra volta, tenendogli fermi i fianchi. Lo sentì irrigidirsi e gli accarezzò i capelli per calmarlo, poi gli sfilò lentamente la maglietta, facendogli sollevare le braccia. Restò un attimo a contemplare il suo torace nudo, la pelle chiara che splendeva perfetta alla luce, poi gli baciò il petto, facendogli sentire la lingua. Scorpius rabbrividì e lo strattonò per la maglietta. Albus lo assecondò e se la sfilò, imbarazzato, ma Scorpius si sollevò e gli gettò le braccia al collo, la pelle nuda che entrava a contatto con quella di lui. Scorpius gli accarezzò le braccia e le dita affusolate, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca. Albus si perse a tracciare i contorni di quel corpo esile ma ben modellato dal Quidditch, perfetto, con i muscoli appena in rilievo. Spinse Scorpius contro la testiera del letto, un ginocchio premuto ad allargagli le gambe, totalmente perso nell'intrico di braccia e capelli. Non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo, respirava il suo odore. La sua mano scivolò lungo i fianchi di Scorpius e si fermò appena sopra il suo membro, elettrizzato dal trovarlo eccitato. Scorpius si mosse per incoraggiarlo, afferrandolo con le dita sottili per il polso e guidando la sua mano. 

“V-va bene?” 

“Mmmm” mugolò lui, invitandolo a continuare. 

Albus iniziò a massaggiarlo al di sopra dell'intimo, guidato dalla mano di Scorpius. L'altra scese ad accarezzare la sua erezione, vicinissima, tanto che entrarono in contatto e Scorpius si scostò per lasciargli più margine di movimento. Tastò i contorni dell'intimo di Albus con un mormorio di apprezzamento poi, arrossendo, lasciò scivolare la sua mano al di sotto, continuando ad accarezzarlo. Lo prese a coppa, sfregandolo con più energia, gli occhi socchiusi, e ad Albus bastò guardarlo, pensare a quello che gli stavano facendo quelle dita, per inarcarsi dal piacere e venire copiosamente nella sua mano. Temette di avere un infarto, lo sguardo gli si annebbiò per diversi istanti. Quando rimise a fuoco, il viso in fiamme, Scorpius gli sorrideva. Albus si accorse che la sua mano era ancora ferma sulla sua erezione e tornò a dargli piacere. 

“Scusami” mormorò, mordendogli il lobo dell'orecchio e tornando a baciarlo. Scorpius gli prese la mano libera e gli morse un dito, iniziando a succhiare. Albus imitò il movimento e Scorpius venne a sua volta con un lungo gemito. Ad Albus bastò la vista di Scorpius che bagnava le sue dita di saliva con quelle sue labbra così rosse e invitanti per eccitarlo di nuovo. 

“Tutto bene?” chiese, scostandogli i capelli sudati dal viso. Scorpius aprì la bocca e gli liberò le dita, sfiorandolo con un bacio leggero e ormai familiare. 

“Ora sì. Buonanotte” disse, accoccolandosi contro di lui e sospirando profondamente. 

Albus sorrise, sorprendendosi di come riuscisse ad addormentarsi tanto in fretta. Gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra e lo strinse appena più forte, attento a non svegliarlo. 

“Buonanotte, amore mio.” 

* 

Louis era nella Camera da ore, ma i due spettri si divertivano a esasperarlo. Merlino era intento a perfezionare le sue oscure profezie, modificandone la struttura e lo schema metrico. Louis si era sorbito sonetti in terza rima e ritornelli sempre più sinistri, senza cavargli fuori una singola parola su Bellatrix. Slytherin, invece, si era messo a deplorare l'ascendenza di Louis con evidente compiacimento. 

“I Weasley sono traditori del loro sangue da secoli, e a quanto dice Lady Bellatrix tuo padre è un mezzo Lupo Mannaro e tua madre un quarto di Veela. È scandaloso che le nostre più antiche e nobili famiglie abbiano il sangue contaminato da ibridi e creature.” 

“Siete bene aggiornati” si stupì Louis, percorrendo la Camera a grandi passi in cerca d'ispirazione. 

Ormai quella stanza non aveva più segreti per lui: le pozioni erano state catalogate e divise in _'innocue', 'inutili' 'effetti sconosciuti', 'potenzialmente pericolose'_ e _'letali'_ , gli incantesimi erano stati ugualmente testati e catalogati e i gioielli dei Fondatori gettati in un angolo quando Sal aveva decretato che erano protetti da fatture sconosciute. 

“La nobile Bellatrix ha soggiornato per cinque anni in questo luogo. Un periodo per il quale noi rendiamo lode a Merlino, ma che non si può dire abbia fatto piacere a una strega così piena di magia e ambizioni. Naturalmente abbiamo sviscerato l'albero genealogico di tutte le famiglie che non si sono ancora estinte. Sono poche quelle che possono vantare una genealogia purissima, e la tua non rientra tra quelle...” 

“Senz'altro” gli fece eco Louis, a denti stretti. “E sarete lieti di sapere che Teddy Lupin, erede della fortuna dei Black e figlioccio di Harry Potter, sposerà mia sorella Victoire a luglio.” 

“Tua _sorella?_ ” Merlino smise di cantilenare e sgranò gli occhi. “Un'ibrida traditrice del suo sangue, proprio come te?” 

“Già. Non era una deduzione difficile, anche per le scarse conoscenze di genetica di cui siete in possesso.” 

“ _Scarse conoscenze? Noi?”_ sbraitò Merlino, mortalmente offeso. 

“In ogni caso, la Casata dei Black era rovinata comunque” gli ricordò Slytherin, comprensivo. 

“Quel Teddy Lupin è il nipote della traditrice Andromeda Black, che sposò un Sanguesporco, e suo marito è un Lupo Mannaro completo che si trasforma a ogni luna piena!” 

“Non si trasforma più, da quando è risorto” lo informò Louis, al quale era appena venuta un'idea. “Teddy è un Metamorphomagus coma sua madre, la zia Tonks... può cambiare il suo aspetto a piacimento. Se lui e Vic avranno un bambino, sarà il pargolo più magico della storia della magia, e il nome dei Black tornerà a risplendere grazie a lui.” 

Louis si lanciò in una lunga dissertazione sulla necessità del ricambio genetico, citando anche antiche fonti che attestavano che i maghi più potenti della storia avevano in realtà sangue di creature magiche nelle loro vene. 

“Anche i Malfoy hanno sangue Veela che si tramandano da generazioni. Altrimenti come spieghereste quei capelli lucenti?” 

“E l'innata bellezza, e il portamento distinto” rincarò Merlino, affascinato. “Devo ammettere che abbiamo sorvolato su quest'aspetto, ma perfino i Lestrange hanno sangue troll, mio stimato mentore...”   
“Questi sono segreti da non divulgare a una feccia pel di carota come lui!” s'indispettì Slytherin. 

“Sono un mago di tutto rispetto, spero di avervelo dimostrato” Louis si rivolse a Merlino, affabile. 

Lo spettro più giovane – relativamente parlando – si annoiava così tanto senza la sua adorata Bellatrix, che era disposto ad accettare qualsiasi intrattenimento gli si offrisse. 

“La nostra stimata Bellatrix sarebbe molto adirata con te se sapessi che stai conversando con questa melma, Merlino” lo riprese severamente Slytherin. 

“Sto solo pensando al bene della famiglia. Salazar junior non porterà mai avanti il nome dei Black, visto che è un Riddle _e_ un Potter, e in ogni caso non potrebbe, essendo omosessuale... così come il vostro prezioso Scorpius” rincarò Louis. 

Merlino e Slytherin si lanciarono in lunghe invettive che fecero vibrare le pareti della Camera. 

Louis evitò d'indispettirli ulteriormente, ricordando loro che era a causa dell'abitudine di sposarsi tra cugini se le loro preziose famiglie si erano estinte. Il che non era una gran perdita per nessuno, visto che ogni membro appena sano di mente veniva cancellato dall'albero genealogico. 

“Ancora non capisco come quell'ibrido mezzosangue possa aver ereditato il nome dei Black” sospirò Merlino, sconsolato. 

Gli passò attraverso e Louis si sentì gelare, ma proseguì in tono fermo. “Bellatrix non ve l'ha detto? O forse non lo sapeva? Quando lei ha ucciso suo cugino Sirius, lui ha lasciato tutti i suoi beni a Harry Potter, che è diventato a tutti gli effetti l'erede dei Black. Anni fa ha trovato il modo di passare l'eredità al figlio di Tonks e Remus, di cui è il padrino. Come vedete, è tutto perfettamente legale. Anzi” Louis sfoderò un sorriso smagliante “dovreste essere felici che Teddy sposi mia sorella! I Delacour e i Weasley sono famiglie Purosangue da generazioni e il sangue delle creature magiche che tanto disprezzate non farà che accrescere la forza del loro erede.” 

“In effetti poteva andarti peggio” si rassegnò Slytherin, scuotendo la testa. 

“Almeno, i miei eredi porteranno il cognome dei Black? E saranno di aspetto piacevole? Noi Black siamo sempre stati conosciuti per la nostra sfolgorante bellezza...” 

“... e per la modestia” aggiunse Louis, piano. “Quanto all'estetica, credo proprio di potervi rassicurare. Vic è uno schianto, sia lei che mia cugina Rose hanno ripreso i geni Veela.” Tirò fuori dalla borsa una foto della sorella, che somigliava moltissimo a Fleur da giovane, con i capelli biondi argentei lunghi fino alla schiena, gli occhi cerulei e un'espressione di vivace intelligenza. Salutava allegramente, mettendo in mostra i denti bianchissimi e gli zigomi alti e perfetti. Merlino ne fu conquistato, la sua essenza si fece leggermente meno perlacea. 

“Complimenti, vecchio mio. Sembra che tu ti sia assicurato una discendenza che si tramanderà dei grandi poteri e una straordinaria bellezza” disse Slytherin, posando la mano da fantasma sulla spalla di Merlino. 

Louis gli sventolò la foto sotto il naso, sicuro del suo successo. “Quanto al cognome Black, Teddy e Vic erano in dubbio se mantenerlo, ma potrei insistere perché lo conservino... dopotutto le mie doti di persuasione sono più che discrete.” 

Al mantenimento del cognome dei Black era vincolata l'enorme fortuna di famiglia, in una camera blindata della Gringott. Sarebbe stato da sciocchi rifiutarla, perciò la discussione sull'argomento era stata inesistente. I fantasmi, però, non erano tenuti a saperlo. 

Merlino già sognava a occhi aperti delle straordinarie doti dei suoi futuri discendenti. “E pensi che faranno molti figli?” s'informò, con gli occhi che gli brillavano. 

“Oh, sì” gli assicurò Louis, entusiasta. “Teddy ha sempre sognato una grande famiglia, e Vic non ha particolari ambizioni: sarà felice di stare a casa a occuparsi della sua numerosa prole.” Questo era ben lontano dalla verità, dato che la giovane coppia non aveva mai parlato di figli e che la sorella, seguendo le orme del padre, era una brillante Spezzaincantesimi. 

“Meraviglioso” sospirò Merlino, commosso. “È un vero peccato che non possiamo assistere al loro matrimonio...”   
“La sorte ti ha favorito, il futuro dei tuoi eredi poteva essere molto più cupo” dichiarò gravemente Slytherin. 

Louis non aspettava altro. “Peccato che non siamo affatto sicuri che il matrimonio ci sarà, date le circostanze. Anzi, è molto probabile che salti tutto.” 

Avrebbe giurato che a Merlino sarebbe venuto un infarto, se solo non fosse già morto. “Il matrimonio... _salterà?_ Che significa?” 

“Che qualche tempo fa Teddy ha abbordato una graziosa Babbana fuori da una discoteca, e io l'ho visto” Louis inventò selvaggiamente. “Vic è gelosissima del suo fidanzato e, se lo sapesse, non credo che vorrebbe più sposarlo...” 

“Bene, allora ti basterà non dirglielo” fece Merlino, in tono ragionevole. 

“Questo dipende da voi, nobili messeri” disse Louis, inchinandosi ai due fantasmi. 

“ _Merlino”_ Slytherin lo ammonì, guardando il ragazzo in cagnesco. 

“Un matrimonio a luglio, un figlio entro l'anno prossimo e il cognome dei Black per una nuova dinastia che abbaglierà il mondo magico” disse Louis, gesticolando entusiasticamente con la mano, “oppure... un erede dei Black triste e con il cuore spezzato, che si consolerà con qualche Babbana pescata chissà dove... Teddy potrebbe addirittura rinunciare al mondo magico per lo sconforto!” 

“Non possiamo permetterlo” esclamò Merlino, con fervore. “Non devi parlarne a tua sorella, ragazzo, _mai!_ ” 

“Credo proprio che glielo dirò, invece. La felicità di mia sorella ha un prezzo molto alto, per lei non c'è nulla che conti più dell'amore” disse Louis, in tono sognante. 

“Vuole che barattiamo il suo silenzio con un'informazione di pari valore” sussurrò Slytherin, guardandolo minaccioso. 

Merlino batté le mani, poi un sorriso astuto gli si dipinse in viso. “Vuoi sapere la verità su dove si trova Bellatrix.” 

“Il vostro acume vi fa onore” disse ironicamente Louis. 

Merlino e Slytherin discussero brevemente sul fatto che Louis poteva anche fregarli e non mantenere la parola. 

“Noi Weasley abbiamo tanti difetti, ma siamo schifosamente onorevoli” gli ricordò lui. “Vi manderò la partecipazione di matrimonio e un sacco di foto. E poi, anche se fosse, ve la sentireste di correre il rischio?” 

Merlino decise subito di no. Il futuro dei suoi eredi non doveva essere messo in pericolo. Slytherin, invece, scosse la testa con riprovazione. “Sei davvero disposto a tradire l'incomparabile Bellatrix per quest'incantevole ragazza con sangue Veela della quale non sappiamo nulla?” 

“I Delacour sono una famiglia antica e potente” gli ricordò Merlino. “E Bellatrix non potrà più passare il cognome dei Black e avere figli...” 

“Teoricamente, se riacquistasse un corpo...” 

“Non lascerebbe mai che qualcuno che non sia Lord Voldemort la ingravidi, è troppo orgogliosa per questo! E temo che abbia ormai passato l'età per procreare. I suoi sforzi sarebbero unicamente rivolti ad assicurare il successo di Salazar contro i suoi nemici...” 

“Fa' silenzio, Merlino, non abbiamo ancora deciso!” 

“Io sì: quel ragazzo non mi convince per niente! Perfino il suo amico rosso qui presente è più in gamba di lui!” 

“Lo sono, per questo ha bisogno di me” gli assicurò Louis, chinando il capo con simulata modestia. “Ascoltatemi, Sal non vorrà mai avere niente a che fare con Bellatrix. Già il fatto che l'abbia tenuta imprigionata qui è indicativo, direi.” 

“Il ragazzo è Padrone della Morte” si ricordò Merlino. 

“Ma ha dato la Bacchetta Invincibile a Grindelwald” aggiunse Slytherin. 

“Certo che non perdete un colpo” sbottò Louis, irritato. “D'accordo, allora diciamo che Grindelwald è un mago più potente di Sal e che presto conquisterà tutti i Doni. Sal si trova in grande pericolo e, se non mi dite dov'è Bellatrix, nobile Slytherin, sarà il _vostro_ ultimo erede a morire senza figli...” 

“E va bene.” Slytherin chinò la testa, sconfitto, mentre Merlino si arrotolava la barba con aria concentrata. “Ma voglio fare un patto con te, Weasley. Se il giovane Salazar esce vivo da tutto questo grazie alle mie informazioni, ti assicurerai che concepisca un figlio, e che la mia stirpe non muoia con lui.” 

“Come potrei fare una cosa del genere?” chiese Louis, strabuzzando gli occhi. 

“La scienza moderna e le pozioni contenute in questa Camera possono fare miracoli” decretò Slytherin. “Anche se le sue preferenze sono irrimediabilmente innaturali, sono certo che saprai influenzarlo nella giusta direzione e che farai ciò che è bene per lui. Invecchiare soli e senza figli è un destino terribile. Non lasciare che il suo nome e i suoi poteri si estinguano con lui!” 

“Farò il possibile” disse Louis, a disagio. Sal non sarebbe invecchiato da solo: Louis gli sarebbe restato accanto... se solo gliel'avesse permesso. 

“Bellatrix ha eseguito un controincantesimo che l'abbiamo aiutata a trovare” rivelò Slytherin. “Era riuscita a possedere nel sonno suo nipote Scorpius una settimana prima del rituale e a farsi aprire la porta che Salazar aveva sigillato.” 

“Maledizione, lo sapevo che quel Malfoy avrebbe mandato tutto a quel paese” borbottò Louis. 

“L'abbiamo aiutata a prepararsi” disse Merlino, con un lampo di orgoglio colpevole “poi siamo rimasti ad attenderla e, pochi giorni dopo l'incantesimo di Salazar e Scorpius, Bellatrix, debolissima, è tornata tra noi... senza più alcun Incantesimo di Contenimento a legarla.” 

“Avete idea dei suoi piani futuri?” chiese Louis, atterrito. Secondo le sue peggiori previsioni, Bellatrix era libera. 

“Nutre grande risentimento verso i nemici di suo figlio e del suo Signore, in particolare verso Gellert Grindelwald. Supponiamo che il suo intento sia attuare un colpo di stato e vendicare la morte di Lord Voldemort, prendendo il potere con il figlio.” 

“Ma Sal non accetterebbe mai!” 

“Bellatrix sa essere ammirevolmente ostinata” disse Merlino, con una punta di venerazione. “Visto che non ci hai dato notizie di atti catastrofici e inspiegabili nel mondo magico, crediamo che abbia intenzione di agire con discrezione, magari sotto copertura, tra i ranghi del Ministero... ma prima o poi colpirà, stanne pur certo.” 

“Credete che si sia impossessata di un corpo?” chiese Louis, rabbrividendo. 

“Non può fare molto, in forma di Horcrux” osservò Merlino, in tono pratico. “Perciò credo che ci sia riuscita e che aspetti il momento giusto per prendersi la sua vendetta. Mi auguro che sarà spettacolare... verrai a parlarcene, vero?” chiese, speranzoso. 

Louis tremava. Salazar aveva già Grindelwald, i Doni della Morte e la sua parte-Voldemort di cui occuparsi. E ora questo: una Bellatrix nel pieno del potere, una spia in un corpo sconosciuto... 

“Non crederai di poterla fermare da solo, vero? Cosa farai adesso? Lo racconterai a Salazar, che tremerà come un pulcino? O magari speri che cerchi conforto fra le tue braccia?” gli chiese Merlino, sprezzante. 

“La tua ingenuità mi commuove, ragazzo. Ti abbiamo detto la verità soltanto perché sappiamo che non potrai mai nuocere alla nostra diletta Bellatrix” aggiunse Slytherin, compito. 

“Posso sempre informare una squadra di Auror che c'è una spia al Ministero” disse Louis, poco convinto. Come avrebbero fatto a individuare la presenza di un Horcrux, visto che la maggior parte di loro ignoravano cosa fosse? 

“Accomodati. Noi attenderemo sviluppi. Nel frattempo, tieni fede alle tue promesse!” Slytherin lo congedò, annoiato. 

* 

Bellatrix si recò all'appuntamento con Mercy. Aveva un piano in mente, e un grande vantaggio: sapeva chi aveva davanti, un'importante Auror del Ministero data per morta coinvolta nella Resistenza. Aveva preso informazioni su di lei: giovane, con un marito e due figli, la punta di diamante della squadra, pupilla sia di Moody che di Harry, ex Caposcuola di Corvonero e grande stakanovista. Non sarebbe stato semplice raggirarla. 

L'edificio era vuoto e in stato di abbandono. Si vedeva ancora l'ossatura di quella che doveva essere stata una scalinata, e l'intonaco alle pareti era scrostato. Mercy arrivò subito dopo, il cappuccio calato in testa, e iniziò a Evocare delle comode poltrone blu per accogliere i suoi ospiti. Bellatrix la imitò, ma la bacchetta di Geneviève non era così potente da nascondere la sua personalità: le sedie che Evocò erano di legno di mogano, dallo schienale alto e probabilmente scomode. Almeno, si consolò Bellatrix, erano prive di motivi serpentini, che avrebbero dato nell'occhio. 

“Puoi toglierti il cappuccio in mia presenza, so già chi sei.” Diede fondo a tutta la sua abilità interpretativa, ricorrendo a un sorriso dolce e materno. Era sicuramente più grande di Mercy, che era sola, a capo di un movimento altamente disorganizzato e con la pressione costante di dover prendere decisioni difficili. Anche una persona con una tempra d'acciaio come lei doveva aver bisogno di qualcuno con cui confidarsi. 

L'ex Vice-capo Auror si sedette su una delle sedie di Bellatrix. “Ti ringrazio, Genvi. Sono esausta, lo confesso. Ho fatto dei passi avanti nelle mie ricerche, ma il tempo di agire si avvicina. Ora che tuo marito ha preso il mio posto, sarà semplice per te prendere informazioni utili per noi... ammesso che tu lo voglia.” Mercy sollevò le sopracciglia. 

“Preferirei discuterne con il vostro capo, quando saremo al completo” tergiversò lei, che non si era aspettata quella svolta così in fretta. 

“Prendi sempre tempo, non è vero?” C'era scherno nella curva delle labbra di Mercy. “Sono io il capo, decido io chi è dentro. Non l'avevi capito?” 

Bellatrix sorrise, lieta che gliel'avesse confermato. Quella strega era potente e piena di risorse, ma era poco più di una ragazza, per di più data per morta. Ciò voleva dire che il resto dei suoi collaboratori dovevano essere dei poveri derelitti, topi di fogna che aspettavano il loro momento di gloria. 

“Ti chiedo scusa, Mercy. Spero che torneremo a essere alleate” disse Bellatrix, porgendole la mano. 

“Per una giusta causa, sono disposta a spiare mio marito.” 

“Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire” disse lei, stringendola calorosamente tra le sue e cambiando di colpo atteggiamento. “Quando tutto questo sarà finito, non vedo l'ora di partecipare a un altro dei tuoi meravigliosi party... li tieni ancora?” 

Bellatrix le assicurò che erano un successo e che sarebbe stata sempre un'ospite di riguardo alla sua tavola. Si morse le labbra: Fabian non le aveva detto che si conoscevano! Però si era sorpreso quando lei non aveva riconosciuto la foto di Mercy... 

“Mi ricordo quello di due Natali fa... un vero spettacolo! Ti feci i complimenti per il cathering, ti chiesi come facevi senza un elfo domestico, e tu... cosa mi rispondesti? Uffa, non me lo ricordo proprio, ma era divertente!” 

Bellatrix ridacchiò, a disagio, cercando di mascherare il fatto che, ovviamente, non se lo ricordava nemmeno lei. 

“Oh, sì” s'illuminò Mercy, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Che facevi sgobbare tuo marito e i tuoi figli come elfi domestici! E poi mi hai offerto un'Acquaviola, sono le mie preferite...” 

“Già, come ho potuto dimenticarlo” convenne Bellatrix, sforzandosi di ridere. “Vorresti un'Acquaviola, cara?” chiese, estraendo la bacchetta. 

Ma Mercy fu più veloce: le lanciò uno Schiantesimo, che Bellatrix parò per un soffio. 

“Geneviève Auly e io non siamo amiche, lo sanno tutti al Ministero” scandì, stringendo gli occhi dal sospetto. “La considero una donna pusillanime, priva di carattere e frivola, che ha fatto strada all'ombra del marito. Non sono mai stata ai suoi party. E odio l'Acquaviola, preferisco un bel Whisky Incendiario. Quindi ti porrò una sola domanda: chi sei tu?” 

“Risponderò a tutte le domande che vuoi” disse Bellatrix, sollevando lo scudo e passando al contrattacco, fulminea “se vincerai il duello. Se sarò io a vincere, detterò le mie condizioni.” 

Mercy esitò appena, ma Bellatrix sapeva che non avrebbe resistito a una sfida. Era una combattente. Per di più, era anche insopportabilmente curiosa, cosa che avrebbe sfruttato a suo vantaggio. 

Bellatrix la riconobbe presto come una duellante eccezionale. Era da tempo che la sua magia non veniva messa così alla prova. Quel che rimaneva di un lampadario a gocce di cristallo s'infranse sonoramente sul pavimento, l'intelaiatura di due finestre saltò, eppure le due donne continuavano a combattere, lanciandosi lampi di luce verde e blu. Bellatrix decise che non aveva più tempo da perdere e scagliò una maledizione oscura. Mercy, sorpresa, perse per un attimo il controllo della bacchetta, abbassando la guardia. La maledizione la colpì alla spalla e la giovane strega si accasciò a terra con un grido. Bellatrix la sciolse in fretta, puntandole la bacchetta alla gola. 

“Non intendo farti del male” disse, magnanima. “Ora risponderai alle mie domande.” 

“Non risponderò alle domande di una strega o mago oscuro! Chi diavolo sei?” 

“Mi dispiace” disse lei, esibendo un sorriso inquietante che stonava notevolmente sui placidi tratti di Geneviève. “Non erano questi i patti. Ti offro il mio considerevole potere, la mia esperienza e le mie capacità, se le vuoi. Oppure morirai qui... senza aver completato la tua missione, senza più rivedere tuo marito e i tuoi figli.” 

Mercy abbassò la testa, sconfitta. La sua spalla bruciava ancora dal dolore, i capelli castano scuro erano sfuggiti alla crocchia e un brutto graffio le solcava la guancia. Bellatrix lo rimarginò in fretta, anche se gli incantesimi di Guarigione non erano la sua specialità, poi le permise di alzarsi e la fece sedere. 

“Non sono una donna crudele” continuò “e so stare ai patti. Ti basti sapere che sono una madre, come te. Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per rivedere mio figlio e far pagare a Grindelwald ciò che ha fatto. È mio nemico, ma può essere sconfitto... con le armi giuste. Sono l'unica a conoscere la magia oscura e in grado di servirsene contro di lui, perciò direi che rappresento la tua arma più preziosa. Grindelwald la conosce bene e non si farà certo scrupoli a usarla pur di rimanere al potere, lo sai.” 

Mercy annuì rigidamente, riconoscendo la validità dei suoi argomenti. 

“So come ti senti: sei disgustata per ricorrere ai suoi stessi mezzi e per essere costretta ad allearti con una strega oscura sconosciuta, ma _c'est la guerre._ Se vuoi vincere, dovrai fidarti di me.” 

“Temporaneamente” disse Mercy, a denti stretti. 

“Ho fatto firmare a mio marito l'immunità a mio nome” proseguì Bellatrix, imperturbabile. “Quando mi libererò di questo travestimento, il mio vero nome sarà rivelato. Voglio che la Resistenza firmi un documento simile, in modo che, se tenterete di attaccarmi, fallirete.” 

Bellatrix sorrise, trionfante. Le nuove leggi sull'immunità, che Grindelwald aveva fatto passare nonostante il dissenso, erano eccezionali. Se il Ministero tentava di rimangiarsi la parola data, ordinando l'attacco di un criminale al quale era stata precedentemente promessa, gli incantesimi non avrebbero funzionato, anzi si sarebbero ritorti contro tutto il Sistema. 

“Sono formule complesse, non credo che i membri della Resistenza...” 

“Penserò a tutto io, mi basta solo la vostra firma” disse Bellatrix. Quando fosse venuto il momento di liberarsi del travestimento di Geneviève, doveva essere certa di non essere contrastata. Grindelwald e Silente dovevano rimanere i suoi unici nemici. 

“Quando attaccherete Grindelwald?” 

“Al suo spettacolo pasquale, quando dimostrerà al mondo che è il mago più potente in circolazione” sbuffò Mercy. “Lo esporremo davanti a tutti.” 

“Avete prove sul suo conto? C'è qualcun altro che vi aiuta dall'interno del Ministero?” 

“Una fonte anonima” disse lei, determinata a non perdere altro terreno. “E un'altra, una vittima esterna, pronta a testimoniare contro Grindelwald.” 

Bellatrix valutò se forzare o meno Mercy sulla fonte anonima: poteva aver stretto un Voto Infrangibile? Diede un'occhiata all'orologio e desistette, aveva poco tempo. Ma le era appena venuta un'illuminazione a proposito del testimone di Mercy. 

“Quindi avete informazioni precise sul numero di partecipanti e sulle misure di sicurezza predisposte per l'occasione?” 

“Speravo che la moglie di Prewett potesse darci una mano a reperirle” disse Mercy, sarcastica. 

“State giocando col fuoco, è una fortuna che io sia venuta ad aiutarvi. Sarà necessario tutto l'aiuto che potrò darvi. Ho già sfidato Grindelwald in passato, conosco i suoi limiti e so come sfruttare le sue debolezze. Ma questo dipende da te, ovviamente.” 

“Da _me_?” 

“Da quanto desideri sconfiggerlo.” 

Mercy restò a lungo in silenzio, valutando se la sconosciuta che aveva davanti potesse ritenersi una minaccia peggiore di quella rappresentata dal Ministro. La risposta che si diede doveva essere negativa, perché quando parlò, a bassa voce, le parole esplosero, senza che potesse fermarle. 

“L'edificio dove siamo adesso è l'ex sede centrale delle Poste del Kent. Il fratello di mio marito e sua moglie, una coppia di Babbani, lavoravano entrambi qui. Due anni fa, quando la lotta per far passare le misure per la Salvaguardia Magica era particolarmente accesa, i Babbani che si opponevano rilanciarono con violente proteste, che culminarono in un attacco a due giovani maghi... se la cavarono con delle lesioni di poco conto e furono dimessi dal San Mungo dopo poche ore. Lo stesso pomeriggio, quest'edificio saltò in aria, e le cinquanta persone che vi si trovavano all'interno morirono o furono gravemente ferite. Ancora non ero Vicecapo Auror e credetti a ciò che dicevano tutti: era una bomba, un attacco terroristico. Più avanti, Malocchio Moody mi mostrò un rapporto al quale aveva avuto accesso per vie traverse, che provava il coinvolgimento di alti funzionari del Ministero che facevano parte dello staff di Grindelwald. Ai Babbani superstiti fu cancellata la memoria. Mio cognato e sua moglie morirono, lasciando due bambini piccoli... da allora, mio marito e io ce ne siamo presi cura come se fossero figli nostri. Avevamo deciso di non averne per il momento, perché avrebbero rallentato la mia carriera, ma li ho accolti con gioia e non c'è niente che non farei per loro. Mi mancano ogni giorno, ma so di dover vendicare i loro genitori, Elsie e Mark, e tutti i Babbani morti in quello e in altri incidenti. Da quel giorno ho dichiarato guerra al Minsitro Grindelwald. Tuttavia, non sono stata attenta... non ho vigilato abbastanza, nonostante gli avvertimenti di Malocchio. Fui sorpresa da Grindelwald all'uscita dal Ministero, e fui uccisa due strade più avanti...” Bellatrix trattenne il respiro e sgranò gli occhi. “Sì, uccisa. Un' _Avada Kedavra_ in pieno petto. Grindelwald disse 'Mi dispiace', ma non c'era dispiacere nei suoi occhi. Era solo furioso perché avevo osato mettermi in mezzo. Poi mi svegliai... ero viva, in una radura della Foresta Proibita di Hogwarts. A guardarmi c'era...” 

“... un ragazzo con i capelli neri, la Pietra della Resurrezione in mano e la Bacchetta Invincibile nell'altra?” completò Bellatrix, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Un lampo d'orgoglio la attraversò tutta, aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Salazar era il Padrone della Morte, aveva resuscitato Mercy... stava combattendo attivamente contro Grindelwald! 

“Sì” disse lei, trasecolando e sbattendo le palpebre. “E tu come lo sai?” 

“Tengo molto a quel ragazzo. Ho fatto voto di proteggerlo” disse Bellatrix, senza sbilanciarsi. 

“Allora siamo dalla stessa parte!” esclamò Mercy, improvvisamente più sollevata. “Mi ha confidato ciò che gli ha fatto Grindelwald...” 

“Era per questo che eri ad Amortentia House? Per incriminarlo? E hai trovato delle prove?” la incalzò Bellatrix. Salazar, il suo meraviglioso, unico, prezioso Salazar Luxifer, avrebbe sconfitto Grindelwald, e lei lo avrebbe aiutato! 

“Sì” confermò lei. “Un documento firmato di suo pugno, in cui dichiara il falso, e la testimonianza del ragazzo con cui è stato diverse volte, sempre lo stesso. Potremmo incriminarlo per abuso di minore e altri crimini, ma è necessario incastrarlo davanti a tutti, al suo spettacolo...” 

“Per questo conta su di me” disse Bellatrix, le lacrime che le colavano lungo le guance. 

Strinse una seconda volta la mano di Mercy, stavolta con sincerità e convinzione, proprio mentre iniziavano i primi _pop_ delle Materializzazione. I nuovi alleati della Resistenza, utili strumenti per la sua vendetta, erano arrivati. 

Bellatrix sapeva che in lei risiedeva la chiave per la vittoria: all'apice del trionfo, quando pensava di averla fatta franca, Grindelwald avrebbe visto la sua nemica. Avrebbe pensato a un'allucinazione, un incubo... avrebbe dato di matto, ricordando come l'aveva sconfitto in passato! Si lasciò andare ad appaganti ricordi in cui torturava Grindelwad e gli spappolava lo stomaco, rimpiangendo di non averlo finito allora. Il più grande ostacolo di quell'omuncolo era un barlume di coscienza, la convinzione di agire per un grande ideale. Quella debolezza avrebbe decretato la sua fine. Una fine spettacolare e umiliante, che avrebbe segnato la luminosa ascesa di lei e di suo figlio Salazar. 

Voleva che il figlio fosse presente e combattesse, voleva di nuovo vedere il suo Signore che affrontava a testa alta il suo nemico. Bellatrix sospirò e s'inchinò ai presenti, abbandonandosi ad appaganti fantasie in cui Grindelwald si contorceva fra atroci torture. Lo avrebbe mutilato, gli avrebbe tolto tutto, avrebbe ottenuto giustizia per il suo Signore e soprattutto avrebbe dimostrato che il potere era fatto per chi non aveva paura di servirsene, senza giustificarsi dietro inesistenti e nobili motivazioni. A tempo debito, ogni cosa sarebbe stata sua. 


	27. Tregua e alleanza

**XXVII. Tregua e alleanza**

  
Louis sentiva ancora le risate di Slytherin e Merlino rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Si sciacquò il viso e trasse dei lunghi respiri per calmarsi. 

La filosofia con cui aveva vissuto i primi diciassette anni di vita si era rivelata esatta: l'amicizia era sacra, da mettere sempre al primo posto. L'amore, invece, provocava soltanto un sacco di casini. Era sempre stato il più forte, il più popolare, quello a cui tutte le ragazze andavano dietro e che poteva avere anche i ragazzi più belli, quando ne aveva voglia. Innamorarsi di Salazar aveva cambiato tutto: si era messo in competizione con Malfoy, con risultati disastrosi. Si era lasciato battere a Quidditch, nei corridoi i compagni che prima tanto lo ammiravano gli rivolgevano soltanto qualche saluto di circostanza e girava voce che ultimamente si fosse rammollito. 

Era vero: pensava solo a Salazar. Sapeva che c'erano delle cose che non gli diceva su Grindelwald, forse anche su Voldemort e su se stesso. Era sempre lui a chiedere, a esporsi, a tamponare gli urti. A offrirgli il conforto e gli sfoghi fisici di cui aveva bisogno, senza mai chiedere di più, facendogli capire che andava bene usarlo solo per il sesso, mentre Sal, di giorno in giorno, lo trovava sempre più patetico e insistente. Louis aveva perso interesse per la magia e si era ritrovato a chiedersi, un paio di volte, se Sal non avesse ragione sul fatto che era meglio stargli lontano. A volte aveva l'impressione che risucchiasse le sue energie, prendendo senza dare nulla in cambio, avvolgendolo in un manto di oscurità simile a quello dei Dissennatori. 

O forse era Louis il problema: si sentiva frustrato e depresso, ma poi pensava che quella tortura quotidiana, quel fingere di essere affezionato a Sal come un amico, quando in realtà lo amava più della sua stessa vita, ne valesse la pena. Succedeva quando, nel cuore della notte, Sal si aggrappava a lui rabbrividendo. Louis sentiva le sue braccia strette intorno ai propri fianchi, le unghie che gli artigliavano la schiena e le gambe incastrate sotto le sue, la testa che riposava sulla sua spalla finché non si rilassava e prendeva sonno. Gli incubi non lo lasciavano mai. Louis sperava, un giorno, di riuscire a farglieli passare. Di guardare negli occhi Sal e di vedere soltanto lui, il sorriso delle sue labbra generose e gli occhi grandi e scuri in cui non si annidavano più ombre. Ma prima doveva occuparsi di Bellatrix. 

*   
  


  
Albus stava aiutando Scorpius con i compiti. Si era rimesso in pari con Incantesimi e stava affrontando Trasfigurazione, comodamente appoggiato al torace di Albus, che ne approfittava per toccarlo più del necessario, coccolandolo e baciandolo ogni qualvolta l'incantesimo riusciva. 

Weasley, che teoricamente non avrebbe dovuto sapere la parola d'ordine della loro Sala Comune, fece irruzione, profondamente irritato a quella vista. 

“Dobbiamo parlare, Malfoy” disse, attirandosi diversi sguardi ostili e risolini – era pur sempre il Cacciatore di una squadra rivale, che aveva ricevuto una solenne batosta. 

“Non esco con te, Weasley” rispose automaticamente Scorpius, annoiato. Affondò il viso nel collo di Albus, che sorrise leggermente. 

“Non fare lo scemo, è una cosa seria” s'indispettì Louis, mentre i compagni di Scorpius ridevano, guardandolo dall'alto in basso. “Riguarda Sal” abbassò la voce, fissando Albus con intenzione. 

“Hai detto le parole magiche” disse Scorpius, staccandosi da Albus e sorridendo innocente a Louis, 

“per non farmi muovere di qui fino alle vacanze di Pasqua.” 

“Potrebbe essere troppo tardi, per allora” replicò Louis, estraendo la bacchetta esasperato. 

“Vattene, Weasley” s'intromise Albus, districandosi delicatamente da Scorpius. “Quello che fa mio fratello ha smesso di riguardarmi.” 

“Beh, dovrebbe! Riguarda l'intero mondo magico...” disse Louis, alzando la voce. 

“Ma sei impazzito?” Albus estrasse la bacchetta a sua volta. 

“Risolviamola con un duello, Weasley” lo sfidò Scorpius, interponendosi tra i due e lasciandoli a bocca aperta. “Chi vince detta le condizioni all'altro.” 

“Oh” fece Albus, un po' sorpreso. “Va bene, Weasley, andiamo fuori a sbrigare la faccenda.” 

“No” Scorpius scosse la testa, esasperato. “ _Io_ duellerò con Weasley. Tu puoi farmi da testimone!” 

“ _Tu?”_ Sia Albus che Louis strabuzzarono gli occhi, cosa che lo irritò profondamente. 

“La questione è tra noi due, no? Devo sbrigarmela da solo, e poi sono mesi che voglio farlo. Ho più di un conto in sospeso con te, Weasley” disse, rivolgendogli un glaciale sguardo grigio. 

“Come vuoi, Scorp” si riprese Albus, cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione. “Sai che credo in te.” Gli strinse leggermente il braccio e lo guidò fuori, tra i fischi ammirati dei Serpeverde. 

Scesero le scale e proseguirono in silenzio fino all'ingresso del Castello, sperando di trovare un angolo appartato nel parco. Si scontrarono con uno strano quartetto: Sebastian e Lorelai, che si tenevano per mano, e Bill e Riven, il primo che esibiva un'espressione imbarazzata, il Corvonero ancora rosso in viso e con il segno di un succhiotto sul collo. 

“Perché volete uscire?” chiese Sebastian, facendo appello alla sua autorità di Caposcuola. “È appena iniziato il coprifuoco.” 

“Ho sfidato Louis a duello e adesso cerchiamo un posto tranquillo, Seb. Ne conosci qualcuno?” rispose Scorpius, con _nonchalance_ , pur sapendo che i duelli erano contro il regolamento scolastico. 

Se fossero stati legali, niente avrebbe impedito all'intera Sala Comune di Serpeverde di precipitarsi fuori a sostenerlo. 

“È ironico che tu lo chieda” disse Bill, recuperando un po' di autocontrollo e passando il braccio intorno alle spalle di Riven, “perché a quanto pare Seb e Lorelai hanno ricostruito una vasta e perfettamente funzionante Stanza delle Necessità e, invece di condividere questa preziosa scoperta con la popolazione studentesca, se la sono tenuta per loro. Immagino che niente sia più importante di ritagliarsi un posticino privato, quando si è giovani e innamorati...” 

“Non hai il diritto di parlare, Bill!” lo interruppe Sebastian, furente. “Non quando ti ho trovato lì dentro che stavi per scoparti mio fratello!” 

“Seb” Lorelai cercò di calmarlo. Sembrava l'unica ad avere il pieno controllo della situazione. 

“Sono sicura che Bill non...” 

“ _Questo sì_ che è interessante” s'intromise Louis, sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro. “Forse dovremmo fare un doppio duello: io contro Malfoy e tu contro Bill, Nott.” 

“Ehi, ma da che parte stai?” sbottò Bill. “Sei mio cugino, Lou!” 

“Buffo che tu te lo ricordi adesso, quando per tutta la vita hai fatto del tuo meglio per nascondere che tua madre è una Weasley” ritorse Louis, pronto. “Ma come, non vuoi difendere l'onore del tuo ragazzo?”   
“Scusateci, ma abbiamo cose più importanti di cui occuparci al momento” disse Albus, seccato da tutto quel teatrino. 

“Credo che Riven possa difendersi da solo” intervenne Scorpius, guardando male Louis. “È più bravo di te a Incantesimi.” 

“Ah, davvero?” Louis assunse un'aria scettica, mentre Bill spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, a disagio sotto lo sguardo omicida di Sebastian. 

“Hai ragione, Scorpius.” Riven parlò per la prima volta, staccandosi da Bill e guardando negli occhi Sebastian. Scorpius notò che si somigliavano ben poco: Riven era più basso di quasi tutta la testa, aveva la carnagione olivastra e tutto nel suo viso, dal taglio degli occhi alla forma delle labbra, insolitamente strette in una linea decisa, ricordava Padma. Sebastian, invece, era alto e massiccio, pallido e dai folti capelli scuri, come lo era stato il padre biologico, Rabastan Lestrange. “Seb, mi dispiace per aver rivelato il tuo posto segreto a Bill dopo averti promesso di mantenere il segreto. Cercavamo soltanto un posto per stare un po' insieme a lui, non ho pensato che ci andaste anche tu e Lorelai. Scusami.” 

“Non ce l'ho con _te_ , Riv” disse Sebastian, esasperato “ma con questo _individuo_ ” indicò con disprezzo Bill “che ho la sfortuna di avere come compagno di Casa, e che non solo infrange ogni regola scolastica dall'età di quattordici anni, cambiando ragazzi e ragazze come cambia le sue orribili cravatte...” 

“Ehi!” protestò Bill, indignato, mentre Louis rideva, la preoccupazione per le disgrazie imminenti momentaneamente accantonata. 

“... ma che da quando ti ha puntato, mesi fa, non perde occasione per metterti le mani addosso. Anche se da te mi sarei aspettato più giudizio!” 

“Bill e io stiamo insieme!” urlò Riven, fuori di sé. “Lui fa sul serio con me, e te ne accorgeresti se solo gli dessi un'occasione, invece di giudicare sempre!” 

“Non ha tutti i torti, sai” intervenne Lore, ragionevole. 

“ _Io_ , giudicare sempre? Ma se lo sanno tutti che continua a strusciarsi con Scorpius dall'anno scorso!”   
“Ahia” commentò Louis, che sembrava godersi lo spettacolo ogni momento di più. 

“Vorrei proprio sapere perché tirate sempre di mezzo _me!_ ” Scorpius puntò la bacchetta contro Sebastian, rosso in viso e mortalmente offeso. 

“Perché sono invidiosi della tua fulgida bellezza, raggio di sole” disse Bill, debolmente. Scorpius lo ignorò e Riven gli riservò un'occhiataccia. 

“Io sto con Albus” dichiarò Scorpius con decisione, prendendogli la mano. Il ragazzo si era irrigidito, guardando Bilius con sospetto. “Bill è stato un vero amico, mi ha aiutato tantissimo nell'ultimo periodo... e ha aiutato anche te, Al, lo so.” 

“Sì, è vero” ammise lui, subito più disteso. “Bill merita soltanto i miei ringraziamenti per avermi fatto capire che dovevo mettermi in gioco per te.” Gli porse la mano e Bill la strinse, sollevato. “Non c'è di che, amico.” 

Lorelai tirò un sospiro di sollievo, e anche Sebastian rimase interdetto. Se perfino una persona rigida e affidabile come Albus dava fiducia a Bill, forse non aveva il quadro completo della situazione. Bill ne approfittò per assicurargli che le sue intenzioni con Riven erano serissime, rovinando l'effetto con la promessa di dargli l'anello di famiglia quando sarebbe venuto a stare da lui per le vacanze. 

“Non è il momento di scherzare, Bill” lo ammonì Louis. 

“Riven non va da nessuna parte, e la tua famiglia di _parvenu_ non ha certo un anello di famiglia, Zabini” Sebastian tornò alla carica. “Devo comunque informare i nostri genitori della situazione...” 

“Ti prego, Seb, non farlo! Glielo dirò quando sarò pronto” lo scongiurò Riven. “Tu e Lore siete così uniti, dopo la scuola andrete a vivere insieme... lasciami fare le mie scelte, non ho più bisogno della tua protezione! Bill mi è stato vicino in un periodo in cui mi sentivo terribilmente solo... lasciami fare le cose nel modo giusto, con i miei tempi...” 

“È buffo che tu dica questo” ritorse Sebastian, un po' addolcito ma non del tutto convinto. “Hai quindici anni, sei troppo giovane per una relazione! Se non fossimo entrati Lore e io, lui ti avrebbe convinto ad affrettare i _tuoi_ tempi!” 

“È per questo che stiamo litigando?” Riven scoppiò a ridere, sollevato. “Pensavo che il problema fosse che sono gay e che non ti fidi abbastanza di Bill, invece è che secondo te sono troppo giovane per fare sesso?” 

“Certo che lo sei!” Sebastian, esasperato, cercò il supporto di Lorelai. “E no, non è affatto un problema. Non lo sarebbe neanche per nostri genitori, sai quanto ti vogliono bene...” 

“Allora va tutto bene, perché...” 

“Riv” avvertì Bill, stringendogli il braccio. 

“... Bill e io abbiamo già fatto sesso. Ti sei preoccupato inutilmente” concluse Riven, arrossendo appena. 

“Tu... _cosa?_ ” Sebastian sfoderò nuovamente la bacchetta, puntandola alla gola di Bill. 

“Da un paio di settimane, ormai” precisò Riven. 

“So che avremmo dovuto aspettare, ma...” iniziò Bill, mortificato, con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. 

“Sciocchezze, lo abbiamo deciso insieme” lo difese lui. 

“Beh, questo dimostra che non hai la maturità per decidere un cazzo!” esplose Sebastian.   
“Seb...”   
“No, Lore! Questo è troppo, possibile che tu non ti renda conto... è troppo giovane e basta, e _tu_ ” disse, puntando il dito contro Bill “sapevi che non era pronto, e te lo sei scopato comunque!” 

“Forse dovremmo lasciarvi a risolvere le vostre beghe familiari da soli” disse Louis, guardando in modo eloquente Albus e Scorpius, che lo ignorarono. 

“Tu eri al quinto anno quando stavi con quella Tassorosso appiccicosa, Seb” intervenne Scorpius, a sorpresa.   
“Hai ragione, Scorp! E so per certo che ci hai fatto sesso, perché sei stato il primo a raccontarcelo con tanto di disgustosi dettagli” rincarò Bill, trionfante. 

“È diverso...” si giustificò Sebastian. 

“In che modo sarebbe diverso?” chiese Riven, stringendo i pugni. 

“Bill è un ragazzo... vi conoscete da poco... insomma, lo sai che avresti dovuto aspettare!” 

“ _Io_ ho aspettato, ed è stato un disastro totale” dichiarò Scorpius. 

Seguì un silenzio teso, al quale neanche Sebastian seppe cosa ribattere. 

“Non è che tu abbia aspettato tanto” disse infine Louis, per stemperare la tensione. 

“Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente” ammise Scorpius, senza prendersela particolarmente “ma non si può mai sapere, no?” Guardò Albus, che gli sorrise, commosso. 

“No, non si può mai sapere” concordò Lorelai. “Infatti io l'ho data a quel cretino di Lorcan quando ero al quarto anno” dichiarò spassionatamente. 

“Tu _cosa?_ ” Sebastian la fissò, agghiacciato. 

“Già, la mamma dice che sono sempre stata precoce. Cambia il modo in cui sono cresciuta o la persona che sono diventata? Cambia qualcosa nel modo in cui mi vedi _tu,_ Sebastian?” chiese lei, con una scintilla di minaccia negli occhi. 

“No... certo che no” mormorò lui, abbassando lo sguardo. 

“Allora” disse lei, sbrigativa “credo che concorderai che la cosa migliore da fare sia dare spazio a tuo fratello e concedere un po' di fiducia a Bill... fino a prova contraria. Ognuno ha i suoi tempi, Seb. Devi accettare il fatto che Riv sia in grado di prendere decisioni autonome, ormai. Anzi, dovresti esserne fiero.” 

“Grazie, Lore. Hai tutto il mio appoggio come cognata.” Bill le sorrise, radioso. Riven abbracciò la ragazza e lei ricambiò, ridendo. 

“E va bene. Tregua... per il momento” concesse Seb, porgendo la mano a Bill. “Ti confesso che avrei voluto qualcuno di diverso per mio fratello, ma se tieni davvero a lui...” 

“Ci tengo davvero” gli assicurò Bill, stringendogli la mano ed espirando sollevato. 

“Sappi che, se gli succede qualcosa, ti farò causa per corruzione di minore” concluse Sebastian, scherzando soltanto per metà. 

“Te lo stai inventando...” 

“Bill ha solo un anno e mezzo più di me!” intervenne Riven, piccato. 

“Ed è maturato, si è già divertito a sufficienza e ha messo la testa a posto da quando è maggiorenne” lo difese Scorpius. “Potete fidarvi di lui, sono mesi che pensa solo a Riven.” 

Sia Lore che Sebastian furono impressionati da quell'argomento. 

“Scorp” dichiarò Bill, con calore, “sei un vero amico, una persona fantastica, e se mai ho detto qualcosa di male su di te...” 

“Ha detto che hai un carattere _orribile_ ” rivelò Riven a Scorpius, sogghignando. 

“Ehi, ma da che parte stai!” Bill abbracciò Riven e gli scompigliò i capelli, mentre Scorpius guardava Bill, imbronciato. 

“Non dargli retta, hai un carattere meraviglioso” lo blandì Albus, sorridendo. “Perfetto nella sua imperfezione.” 

“Beh, questo non è molto consolante!” sbuffò lui, incrociando le braccia. 

“Bene, direi che noi togliamo il disturbo...” disse Louis, gesticolando verso Albus e Scorpius. 

“Abbiamo affari urgenti da sbrigare...” 

“Certo che no” li bloccò Sebastian. “In quanto Caposcuola di Serpeverde, tengo a ricordarvi che i duelli sono contro il regolamento scolastico e che, se non tornate subito nei vostri dormitori, sarò costretto a fare rapporto...” 

“Io sono un Prefetto” gli ricordò Albus “e sono certo che alla McGranitt non farebbe piacere sapere che hai creato una Stanza delle Necessità a tuo uso e consumo.” 

“Giusto” disse Louis. “Sono un Prefetto anch'io, e sono d'accordo...” 

“Non c'è nessuna regola che vieti di ricostruire dal nulla una Stanza delle Necessità!” s'indignò Lorelai, indispettita. 

“E invece sì” la contraddisse Albus. “L'articolo dieci del codice scolastico vieta _'la produzione di incantesimi, pozioni e manufatti magici all'interno di Hogwarts senza l'autorizzazione preventiva di un insegnante.'_ ” 

“Ma non c'è nessun riferimento a una _stanza!_ ” s'impuntò Lorelai, testarda. 

“Questo perché la gente non pensa in grande” replicò Albus, con un sorrisetto. 

Scorpius lo guardò, in adorazione. Tecnicamente, Albus non aveva infranto il regolamento, visto che aveva modificato un normalissimo Pensatoio perché lo conducesse in una dimensione _al di fuori_ del Castello. Albus non avrebbe mai infranto le regole, forse perché era già anni luce avanti rispetto a esse. 

“Magari hai voglia di sentire cosa ne pensa Piton, Seb” suggerì Louis, serafico. 

“D'accordo” fece lui, a denti stretti. “Noi vi porteremo nella Stanza per il duello e resteremo per assicurarci che nessuno si faccia male e che non veniate beccati. _Voi_ , però” proseguì irremovibile, indicando Louis, Scorpius e Albus “ci direte cosa state tramando. L'intuito mi dice che non state piantando tutto questo casino per una semplice rivalità sportiva o amorosa.” 

“Se è così, io sono una _banshee_ ” dichiarò cupamente Lorelai. 

“Ma _non possiamo_ dirvelo” disse Scorpius, che aveva preso la ragazza in simpatia. “Dovete capire, è troppo per...” 

“Scorp, ti prego, taci” lo interruppe Albus, con gentilezza, mentre Louis si metteva la testa fra le mani. 

“Cosa è troppo pericoloso?” chiese subito Bill. “Devi dirmi cosa state tramando, Scorp, anche se sospettavo qualcosa già dai tempi di Sal...” 

“Ditecelo, o indagheremo per conto nostro” dichiarò Sebastian. “Non possiamo coprirvi per le cose più gravi...” 

“Ed è proprio per questo che non possiamo dirvelo” disse Albus. “A meno che non stringiate un Voto Infrangibile che vi vincoli al silenzio... altrimenti, se non ve la sentite, vi Oblivieremo dopo avervi detto tutto.” 

“Sarebbe più semplice Obliviarli adesso” fece Louis, pensieroso. 

“Davvero? Siamo quattro contro tre, e ci sappiamo fare.” Lorelai estrasse la bacchetta, bellicosa. 

“Su, non litigate...” Scorpius si rivolse ad Albus in cerca di una soluzione, mentre Riven e Bill spalleggiavano Lorelai e Sebastian. 

“Preferirei risolverla pacificamente” concordò Albus. “Potreste esserci utili. Riven è il migliore del club d'Incantesimi dopo di me, Lorelai ha le potenzialità per diventare un ottimo Auror, Sebastian è eccellente in Trasfigurazione e Bill... beh, ha uno spirito d'improvvisazione niente male.” 

“Grazie, Al” disse lui, ma Albus non colse l'ironia. 

“Al” Scorpius lo tirò per la manica. “Noi _non abbiamo deciso_ se aiutare Sal e Louis, ricordi? O dai già per scontato che perderò?” 

“Mi dispiace, Scorp, ma penso di dover aiutare mio fratello... se la cosa che spaventa tanto Louis va a danno dell'intero mondo magico.” 

“Perché? Non te n'è mai importato, di queste cose!” esclamò Scorpius, adombrandosi. 

“Adesso sì” replicò Albus, fermo “perché si dà il caso che non sia più solo, e qualsiasi cosa minacci il mondo magico minacci anche te. Non ho la minima intenzione di ignorarla, né tanto meno di restare a guardare... ma la decisione spetta a te.” 

Scorpius rimase interdetto, troppo scosso per parlare. Si sentì esaminato da sei paia d'occhi che lo scrutavano. Toccava a lui passare un esame adesso, dopo che si erano fatti gli affari di Bill e Riven, e la sensazione non era per niente piacevole. 

“Vedremo” disse, ancora incerto. “Ma prima voglio duellare con te, Weasley!” 

“Allora andiamo” fece Louis. “Di testimoni ne abbiamo abbastanza, anche se vorrei qualcuno che fosse solo dalla mia parte, per una volta...” 

“Ci sono io.” 

I sette ragazzi si voltarono di scatto. Dietro di loro c'era Salazar Riddle-Potter, che si trascinava dietro una Rose molto scossa e una Estella funerea, che guardava preoccupata la sua ragazza. 

“Ci ho pensato a lungo, Lou” continuò Sal, ignorando il resto dei presenti, che lo fissavano come se fosse un'apparizione “e hai ragione: non devo fare tutto da solo. Ero venuto a dirti proprio questo, prima che tu sganciassi la bomba...” Louis fece per interrompere, ma Sal lo fermò. “No, aspetta, fammi finire: ho informato Rose di tutto ciò che sapevi anche tu. È mia amica e ne aveva il diritto, anche perché la sua ragazza è già coinvolta.” 

“ _Tu_ mi hai coinvolto, razza di... di...” Estella, così furiosa da non trovare le parole adatte per insultarlo, boccheggiò, prossima all'implosione. 

“Già, fa questo effetto” disse Scorpius, solidale, avvicinandosi per salutarla. Lei lo abbracciò, espirando profondamente per calmarsi. 

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo, Estella. E anche tu, Louis! Che diavolo vi è saltato in mente, a tutti quanti?” Fu la volta di Rose di esplodere. “Sono la tua ragazza, sono... _ero_ , a questo punto... la _vostra_ migliore amica!” sbottò, indicando Louis e Salazar. 

“Hai scelto tu di dissociarti” le ricordò Louis. 

“Ed Estella non poteva dirtelo: era vincolata al silenzio, come me” disse Scorpius, continuando a rivolgersi alle ragazze e ignorando platealmente Sal. 

“Insomma, cosa sta succedendo qui?” intervenne Lorelai. 

Estella, sollevata che nel gruppo ci fosse almeno una persona di buonsenso e che ammirava, iniziò a risponderle, ma Louis la interruppe bruscamente. “Visto che Malfoy mi ha sfidato a duello, sarà meglio togliercelo, prima di passare a questioni più importanti.” 

“Vuoi dire che devono sapere tutto anche _loro?_ ” chiese Sal, scettico. 

“Se vorranno ascoltarti. Non hai appena detto che la politica della solitudine è ufficialmente chiusa?”   
“Sì, ma...” disse Sal, preso leggermente in contropiede. “D'accordo, ne parliamo dopo. Basta che non duelliate per me, perché...” 

“... non ne vale la pena” completò Scorpius per lui, guardando Albus. “Ne sono consapevole.” 

“Oh... certo. Molto bene” disse Sal, cercando di fare come se niente fosse. Louis, però, colse un'ombra nel suo sguardo, come se le parole di Scorpius l'avessero ferito. 

“D'accordo, allora. Lore, Sebastian, fate strada.” 

*   
  


  
La Stanza delle Necessità era stata preparata per il duello. Al settimo piano, vicino a un'aula abbandonata e a poca distanza dalla Guferia, era spaziosa e ben accessoriata. Un kit di pronto soccorso magico era aperto sui mobili di mogano, diversi cuscini erano sparsi a terra e un largo spiazzo vuoto di diversi metri copriva quasi tutta la superficie della stanza. I ragazzi presero posto sui cuscini, tranne Scorpius e Louis, che si fronteggiarono e s'inchinarono, le bacchette alte. 

“Ricordate: appena uno dei due viene colpito, smettete subito” disse Rose, apprensiva.   
Lore contò fino a tre. Scorpius fu il più veloce, scagliando uno Schiantesimo che Louis parò per un soffio, anche se qualche scintilla gli colpì il braccio. 

“Questo per avermi dato della puttana!” scandì, passando al contrattacco. 

“Ti ammazzo, Weasley!” saltò su Albus, scattando in piedi. 

Estella gli prese il braccio, invitandolo a sedersi. “È la sua battaglia, Al. Non t'intromettere.” 

Albus tornò a sedersi, guardando Louis come se volesse incenerirlo. 

“Ti ho chiesto scusa!” Louis deviò un incantesimo d'Ostacolo, poi passò all'attacco. “Questo per la batosta che mi hai inflitto a Quidditch!” 

“Prenditela con te stesso, se non sai giocare!” urlò Scorpius, schivandolo. “Questo perché sei un misero Weasley invidioso, arrogante, violento, pieno di pregiudizi e omofobo!” La maledizione mirò al petto di Louis, che la deviò per un soffio. 

“ _Io_ , omofobo? Sono bisessuale, Malfoy!” 

“Solo quando ti fa comodo!” 

“Non ha tutti i torti, sai” Rose ridacchiò nervosa, mangiandosi le unghie per la tensione. 

“Volevi uscire con me, e da quando ti ho detto di no non fai che insultarmi!” 

“Volevo uscire con te solo per distoglierti da Sal!” gridò Louis, contraccambiando con una Fattura Gambemolli. “Non mi sei mai piaciuto, per la cronaca!” 

“Beh, se è così avresti dovuto insistere! Magari ci saresti riuscito!” Scorpius, fuori di sé, gli lanciò un Incanto Petrificus che per poco non andò a segno, ma abbassò la guardia. L'incantesimo di Louis lo colpì alla guancia, lasciandogli un graffio superficiale. 

“Questo è ridicolo! Ti ho colpito. La smettiamo, adesso?” 

“Non è niente” si ostinò Scorpius, testardo. 

“Dobbiamo farli smettere...” iniziò Albus. 

“No, falli continuare” disse Estella. “Scorpius ha ragione, non sanguina nemmeno. Tieni alta la guardia, Scorp!” gridò la ragazza. 

Albus si unì a lei. “Sfrutta la velocità! Sei più agile di lui!” 

Sal se ne stava in disparte, temendo che incoraggiare Louis gli avrebbe attirato ancora più astio da parte di Albus, e rimase in silenzio. 

“Vai, Lou!” lo sostenne Rose, dopo aver lanciato a Sal un'occhiata carica di disapprovazione. 

“Questo” disse Louis, lanciandogli uno _Stupeficium_ “è perché sei un insopportabile principino viziato, sei convinto che la purezza del sangue ti renda di stirpe reale e dici cattiverie sulla mia famiglia dal primo anno!” 

Scorpius parò per poco, poi il duello si fece troppo serrato perché entrambi potessero lanciarsi provocazioni verbali. Ci fu un momento in cui Scorpius provò a castare un Patronus, ma emise soltanto degli sbuffi argentei, dei quali Louis si liberò facilmente. Albus tornò a incoraggiarlo, e lui iniziò a scagliare incantesimi con rabbia e rinnovato vigore, sperando di aprire una guardia nelle difese di Louis, che sudava copiosamente. Scorpius era _davvero_ più agile e veloce, deviava sempre per un soffio tutti i suoi affondi... Louis abbassò di poco la bacchetta per difendersi da una fattura di Scorpius, ma un suo Schiantesimo lo colpì allo stomaco. Cadde rovinosamente a terra e si lasciò sfuggire la bacchetta, che Scorpius prese al volo. 

“Abbiamo finito” disse Louis, tenendosi lo stomaco e rialzandosi a fatica. “Ora ridammi la bacchetta.”   
“Puoi ancora combattere, non stai così male!” s'impuntò Scorpius. 

“Scorp... hai Disarmato Louis, l'hai colpito e fatto cadere. Questa è la fine del duello, non siete d'accordo?” chiese Albus, cercando il sostegno degli altri. 

“Sì” disse Sal, prima di tutti. 

Scorpius s'irrigidì e Louis sbuffò. “Va bene, adesso possiamo passare alle cose serie?” 

“Ti brucia tanto aver perso, Weasley?” 

Scorpius, ancora arrabbiato, non riusciva a godersi la vittoria. Non quando il suo rivale ostentava un atteggiamento così rassegnato, non era da lui ammettere la sconfitta tanto facilmente. Si chiese se avesse dato il massimo. 

“Ognuno ha fatto del suo meglio” intervenne Estella. “Ora stringetevi la mano, altrimenti non possiamo iniziare discutere.” 

“Discutere di cosa?” chiese Scorpius, esterrefatto. 

Louis gli porse la mano, conciliante. “Mi sono scusato abbastanza, Malfoy... _Scorpius_... mentre tu non l'hai fatto mai per aver insultato la mia famiglia. È ora di farla finita, non credi? Altrimenti non potremo mai essere dalla stessa parte.” 

“Io _non sono_ dalla tua parte” precisò Scorpius. “Sto dalla parte che consentirà a me e ad Albus di uscire incolumi dai vostri... dai _suoi_ casini” disse, indicando Sal. 

“Molto bene” disse Louis “allora, tregua?” 

“Tregua” concesse Scorpius, stringendogli la mano. “Non dirò più niente di male sulla tua famiglia. Dopotutto, Bill è un Weasley per metà e non è così tremendo.” 

“Grazie, Scorp” fece Bill. 

Di nuovo, il suo sarcasmo andò sprecato. 

I presenti tirarono un collettivo sospiro di sollievo e Lore iniziò a versare a tutti del Whiskey Incendiario, che la Stanza aveva provvidenzialmente fatto comparire. I ragazzi levarono i calici e brindarono alla loro alleanza. Senza che la cosa fosse intenzionale, era rimasto un cuscino vuoto al centro della sala, sul quale prese posto Salazar, ancora in piedi. Gli altri si erano già sistemati: Rose ed Estella, entrambe nervose, si tenevano per mano; Riven si era seduto sopra a Bill; Lore e Sebastian le spalle che si sfioravano, si guardavano preoccupati, e Albus abbracciava Scorpius da dietro, ancora acceso per il duello. Louis, a disagio, prese posto vicino a Sal, che non disse nulla. Erano gli unici tra i presenti a non stare ufficialmente insieme, eppure quella disposizione li faceva sembrare una vera coppia. Quel pensiero, per quanto patetico, gli fu di qualche consolazione. 

“Allora” esordì, senza riuscire a trattenersi un istante di più “i casini li avete combinati tu e Sal, Malfoy, visto che Bellatrix è riuscita a fuggire e si è infiltrata al Ministero!” 

Scorpius sbiancò, mentre Al sfidò Louis in un duello che, gli promise solennemente, non si sarebbe risolto soltanto con qualche graffio, a meno che non avesse smesso all'istante di prendersela con il ragazzo. 

“Bellatrix? Bellatrix _Lestrange?_ ” chiese Lore, disorientata. 

“È meglio se cominciamo dall'inizio” sospirò Sal, valutando che quella tregua non avrebbe retto per molto. 

  
Diverse ore dopo, Sal aveva raccontato al gruppo della sua guerra personale con Grindelwald, di come fosse diventato Padrone della Morte con la complicità di Estella e Scorpius prima di cedergli la Bacchetta, e di come progettasse di riprendersela in occasione dello spettacolo di magia del Ministro. 

“Ma sarà sorvegliatissimo” obiettò Rose, che ancora faticava a metabolizzare. 

Lore era senza parole e Bill fissava Scorpius, supplichevole, nella speranza che smentisse Sal e si mettesse a ridere, rivelando che era tutto uno scherzo, ma lui aveva preso la mano di Albus e non diceva una parola. 

“Grindelwald potrebbe aver trovato il modo di guadagnarsi la lealtà della bacchetta” suggerì Albus, imbronciato, guardando Sal con ostilità crescente. 

“C'è solo un modo per scoprirlo, no? E poi non sarò solo, ci sarà la Resistenza.” 

Sal raccontò di Mercy Winterbone e di come l'avesse resuscitata con la Pietra, di come lei avesse preso il comando della Resistenza e intendesse attaccare Grindelwald. 

Estella e Rose guardarono Sal, la prima disgustata, l'altra orripilata. 

“Hai riportato in vita una persona? Sal, ma _ti rendi conto?_ ” 

“Direi che è tra le azioni migliori che ha fatto: Mercy è una strega coraggiosa, brutalmente uccisa da un Ministro corrotto” lo difese Albus, a sorpresa. 

“In effetti” disse Louis. “Ma il problema più pressante è che Bellatrix è fuggita dalla Camera. Probabilmente aspetterà anche lei lo spettacolo per attaccare Grindelwald... o almeno, speriamo che se la prenda con lui e non con noi.” 

Louis finalmente raccontò ciò che aveva appreso da Slytherin e Merlino. Sal ne prese atto, senza più cercare di negare l'evidenza. 

“Scusami. Era troppo perché lo accettassi tutto insieme, quando me l'hai detto per la prima volta” disse. “Avrei dovuto stare più attento. Ehm... Scorpius” chiese incerto, senza guardarlo “non ricordi proprio nulla della possessione di Bellatrix? Potrebbe averti fornito informazioni utili sui suoi piani...” 

Scorpius scosse la testa. 

“Forse, se usassimo la Legilimanzia...” propose Louis. 

“Nessuno userà la Legilimanzia su Scorpius!” proruppe Albus, adirato. “Bellatrix è troppo intelligente per essersi lasciata sfuggire qualcosa con lui.” 

Il resto del gruppo era ancora troppo sconvolto dalla notizia che Bellatrix Lestrange era ancora – più o meno – in vita e intenzionata a nuocere per partecipare attivamente alla discussione. Rose prendeva diligentemente appunti. Aveva cerchiato la parola “Horcrux”, tracciando un grande punto interrogativo, e guardava Estella, a corto di idee. 

“Non posso credere che tu sia stata coinvolta in un rituale oscuro” mormorò alla ragazza, che abbassò gli occhi. 

“Avevo paura che se la prendesse con te, Rosie...” 

“Sal bluffava, Stellina” disse Rose, con dolcezza. “Non l'avrebbe mai fatto.” 

“Non ne sarei così sicura, al tuo posto” replicò lei, afflitta. “Non avrei mai dovuto impicciarmi in primo luogo.” 

“Cercavi soltanto di aiutarmi” intervenne Scorpius, per consolarla. 

“Beh, suppongo che ormai ci siamo tutti dentro” sospirò Rose. 

Louis e Albus avevano ripreso a litigare. 

“Bellatrix ha preso di mira Scorpius perché era il bersaglio più facile! Se ci fossi stato io al suo posto, adesso sarebbe ancora nella Camera!” 

“È colpa di Sal, che ha permesso che Bellatrix facesse del male a Scorpius, coinvolgendolo in qualcosa di più grande di lui!” 

“Hai ragione, Weasley” disse inaspettatamente Scorpius. “Avresti dovuto esserci tu al mio posto, così magari avresti capito che non è stata un'avventura che io e Sal abbiamo condiviso insieme, ma un incubo in cui un pezzo di anima di una sadica assassina con la quale sono imparentato mi ha dato il tormento per mesi!” 

Louis ammutolì, a disagio, e Albus ne approfittò per prendersela con Sal. “Come hai _osato_ coinvolgere Scorpius? E _anche_ Estella! Perché non ti sei rivolto a me? E ricreare i Doni della Morte da solo, dopo tutto quello che nostro padre ha passato per liberarsene! Non hai imparato proprio niente? Era tanto grave che Grindelwald ti prendesse la Bacchetta, il tuo ego non poteva sopportarlo, vero? Non importa quante persone metti a rischio, hai pensato soltanto a te stesso e al potere! Harry si vergognerebbe profondamente di te, se lo sapesse!” 

“Lo so, hai ragione su tutta la linea” disse Sal, in tono piatto. “Ma Grindelwald voleva la Bacchetta soltanto perché sapeva di poterla trasformare in un Dono, ricreando la triade. A quest'ora sarebbe Padrone della Morte al posto mio, o forse l'avresti preferito?” 

“Non so più cosa pensare” replicò Al, scuotendo la testa. “Potevi anche non cedere alle torture, in primo luogo. Papà resistette alle torture di Voldemort e dei Mangiamorte, perfino alla Maledizione Imperius! Siamo stati educati a non piegarci mai, a ribellarci e ad agire secondo la nostra coscienza, e tu l'hai fatto? No! Gliel'hai data vinta in pochi giorni! E perché non hai chiamato i nostri genitori, eh? Mi avevano scritto di essere preoccupati per te, avevano il Ministro Silente a casa loro, eppure hai continuato a non dire niente quando potevi farlo, e adesso Bellatrix è scappata e Grindelwald è una minaccia per il mondo magico, solo perché non hai ammesso di aver perso finché non è stato troppo tardi!” 

“Tu non sai niente, Al! Non sai com'è stato, non sai cosa mi ha fatto...” 

“Lo disse anche Olivander a papà per giustificare la sua vigliaccheria, eppure lui lo sapeva benissimo! Anche la mamma fu torturata da Bellatrix Lestrange, tanto da non riuscire a camminare, eppure riuscì a ingannarla! Non ci sono scuse per quello che hai fatto... che fai, piangi, adesso?” 

Albus, esterrefatto, guardò il fratello scoppiare in lacrime. Estella e Rose smisero di prendere appunti. Lore, che stava mostrando un piano d'azione a Sebastian, gli porse un fazzoletto magicamente fornito dalla Stanza. “Su, diamoci una calmata, tutti quanti.” 

Sal si soffiò il naso e si coprì il viso con le mani, pieno di vergogna. “Mi dispiace. Al ha ragione, ho fallito... io non posso guidarvi. Non sono in grado, sono sempre stato troppo... debole.” 

“Hai fatto danni a sufficienza perché tu faccia del tuo meglio per ripararli” disse Albus, in tono meno brusco. 

“Su, Sal, perché non ci dici tutto? Nessuno ti chiede di essere un leader. Siamo qui apposta per aiutarti. Ricordatelo, Grindelwald è solo, ma noi siamo con te...” lo incoraggiò Louis. 

Lui scosse la testa. “Non posso... voi non capite, se ve lo dico... lo renderebbe reale...” 

“Dobbiamo avere tutti gli elementi” insisté Estella. “Non puoi nasconderci nulla, arrivato a questo punto. Ci serve il quadro completo.” 

Lore annuì, spalleggiata da tutti gli altri. 

“Non ti giudicheremo, Sal” disse Louis, gentilmente. 

“Ma lo state già facendo! Lo fate tutti, da quando... voglio dire, è giusto, ma non voglio... non voglio anche la vostra compassione.” Sal soffocò un singhiozzo e rimase in silenzio. 

“Non l'avrai, almeno da parte mia” gli garantì Scorpius, a sorpresa. 

“Neanche da parte mia” lo seguì a ruota Al. “Siamo il risultato delle nostre scelte, non vogliamo trovarti facili giustificazioni.” 

Estella annuì, seguita da Rose e poi, a turno, da tutti gli altri, ancora perplessi. 

Louis prese la mano di Sal che, con sua sorpresa, la strinse. Sal, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, raccontò dello stupro a distanza di Grindelwald. 

“Lo sentivo... tutte le volte. Ogni volta, lui... faceva qualcosa di peggio, e io non potevo fare niente. Non riuscivo a muovermi finché... finché non aveva finito. Sapevo che usava un altro ragazzo, qualcuno a cui aveva fatto assumere il mio aspetto. All'inizio avevo paura che volesse uccidermi, ma poi... mi dispiace, va bene? Mi... sono arreso dopo meno di una settimana. Se ve lo dico... è perché Mercy vuole che io sia pronto a testimoniare. Credo che abbia trovato le prove del suo... di... beh, se servirà per farlo crollare, ne varrà la pena, no?” 

“Ma certo, Sal” disse Louis, il primo a riprendersi dallo shock. “Grazie per avercelo detto. Noi... saremo con te quando ci sarà il processo, vero?” 

Gli altri ragazzi, che fino a quel momento erano rimasti in silenzio, si affrettarono a dargli il loro appoggio. Nessuno espresse a Sal il proprio dispiacere, lo guardò con compassione o si scusò; nessuno si mise a inveire contro Grindelwald, e lui fu grato a tutti loro per questo. 

“Forse dovremmo finirla qui, dev'essere notte inoltrata” disse Louis, dando un'occhiata a Sal, provato e mortalmente pallido. 

“No” disse Lore, con un insolito tremito nella voce. “Bisogna decidere una strategia comune. In primo luogo, farò una soffiata anonima a papà su un possibile infiltrato al Ministero. Un tentativo va fatto, no?” 

Estella approvò, seguita da Rose e dagli altri. 

“Poi terremo d'occhio le notizie sulle celebrazioni di Grindelwald... ogni dettaglio è importante. Dovremmo creare una bacheca apposita” proseguì Lore. Quando si girò verso la parete, la Stanza si era già dotata di una bacheca, puntine, colla e una pila di copie della _Gazzetta del Profeta_. “Oh, bene! Dunque, la minaccia viene da due lati: Grindelwald e Bellatrix. Se siamo fortunati, si faranno fuori a vicenda... in caso contrario, credo anch'io che Sal dovrebbe provare a vincere la bacchetta a Grindelwald e, quanto a Bellatrix, dovremmo far sì che il Ministero le dia la caccia... qualcuno di cui ci fidiamo deve sapere che è in libertà.” 

“Ma come?” chiese Louis. 

“Non vogliamo essere coinvolti, non deve venir fuori il nostro nome” rincarò Bill. “E neanche quello tuo, Riv, o di Sebastian o Scorpius. Proveniamo da famiglie di Mangiamorte, ricordate? Se al Ministero daranno la caccia a Bellatrix, e scoprono che sapevamo della sua fuga...” 

“Agiremo anonimamente” decise Sal. “Neanche noi vogliamo mettere in pericolo le nostre famiglie. Ora la priorità è tenere d'occhio Grindelwald. Quanto a Bellatrix... è imprevedibile, ma non credo che colpirà prima dello spettacolo. Abbiamo ancora qualche settimana per pensarci.” 

“Allora come possiamo esserti utili, se hai già deciso di affrontare Grindelwald da solo?” chiese Albus, partecipe. 

“Dovete aiutarmi a raccogliere informazioni su Grindelwald, sulla legge magica che regola l'immunità ministeriale e... sugli Horcrux, se ci riuscite. Ci divideremo tra questa stanza e la Camera dei Segreti, potrebbe contenere del materiale utile. Louis e Scorpius sanno come accedervi. State all'erta anche per qualsiasi attacco a Nati Babbani e Maghinò, potrebbe segnalare la presenza di Bellatrix.” 

“Sal” intervenne Rose, nel tono affettuoso che non gli riservava da mesi. “Quando per te arriverà il momento di affrontare Grindelwald, che sia in duello o al processo, noi vogliamo... beh, noi ci saremo” si corresse. “Almeno, io voglio esserci.” 

“Non dovrebbe essere difficile organizzare la cosa” disse Sebastian, in tono pratico. “Lo spettacolo di Grindelwald si terrà durante le vacanze pasquali, e la mia famiglia vi parteciperà.” 

“Anche la mia, dato che lo sponsorizza” si ricordò Scorpius. “Posso chiedere se hanno qualche informazione in più... o almeno dei biglietti per tutti.” 

“Aspetta le vacanze, e attento a quello che scrivi per lettera” si raccomandò Lore.   
“Molto bene” disse Sal, dopo che tutti ebbero annuito e non ci fu più niente da dire. “Allora... vi farò sapere a breve. Siamo solo in dieci, quindi non sarà difficile passarci degli aggiornamenti. Posso lavorare su un segnale, dei galeoni incantati, ad esempio... qualcuno ha altre domande?” 

“Sì” disse Scorpius, sorprendendolo e guardandolo negli occhi per la prima volta da quando si erano lasciati. “Quando tu avrai sconfitto Grindelwald e ti sarai ripreso la Bacchetta, cosa ne farai dei Doni della Morte?” 

Sal gli fu profondamente grato per aver detto 'quando', e non 'se'. Ci fu un brusio indistinto, mentre tutti aspettavano la sua risposta. 

“Ottima domanda” approvò Albus, a occhi stretti. 

“Non lo so” ammise lui. “Ci penserò, credo... l'importante è che non li abbia Grindelwald, no?” 

“No” disse Albus, fermo. “L'importante è che decidiamo tutti insieme, visto che siamo coinvolti in questa storia.” 

“Oh... e va bene. Vi ascolterò, quando avrete dei suggerimenti. Se non c'è altro...” 

“Qualcosa c'è” disse Estella, alzandosi in piedi. “Io sono stata trascinata in questa cosa, probabilmente ho pagato il prezzo della mia curiosità. Ma ci sono dentro, e farò in modo che si risolva nel migliore dei modi, anche perché mio padre mi ucciderebbe usando una ventina di pozioni diverse, se sapesse cos'ho fatto e sto facendo, e non oso neanche immaginare cosa farebbe a Sal. Voi, invece?” Si rivolse timidamente a Rose e poi, più decisa, a Lore, Sebastian, Bill e Riven. “Voi non siete coinvolti. Potete anche andarvene, se volete.” 

“Forse sarà uno shock per voi Corvonero e Serpeverde” ribatté Lore, rialzando il mento, “ma io combatterò per una giusta causa: il bene del Mondo Magico e la lotta contro un Ministro indegno. Sono maggiorenne, e seguirò le orme dei miei genitori.” 

“E io seguirò la mia ragazza, sperando di non sfigurare” sorrise Sebastian. “Ma tu, Riv, in quanto mio fratello minore, sei sotto la mia autorità: ti proibisco di partecipare ai combattimenti.” 

“Sono d'accordo” disse Bill, unendosi agli altri. “Sono un Weasley per metà, e Scorpius è mio amico. Non vi lascerò a vedervela da soli. In più, come diceva Al, vi servirà qualcuno dotato di creatività e spirito d'improvvisazione.” 

“Io voglio stare con voi. Siete la mia famiglia” dichiarò Riven, deciso, guardando Sebastian e Lorelai. 

“Sal” disse Rose, visto che né Albus né Scorpius, che avrebbero dovuto parlare seguendo il giro, non dicevano nulla. “Ultimamente mi hai allontanato, ma anch'io sono stata fredda e diffidente. Sei stato mio amico per sei anni, e voglio che continui a esserlo. Non mi perdonerei mai se ti abbandonassi adesso.” 

“Come per Rose” disse Louis, schiarendosi la voce. “Sal... tu non sei solo il mio miglior amico, sei... beh, darei la vita per te, e ormai dovresti saperlo.” 

Sal annuì, imbarazzato, poi tornò a guardare il fratello. 

“Ho già detto prima i miei motivi, che credo siano gli stessi di Scorpius” dichiarò infine Albus. “Mi assicurerò, al meglio delle mie possibilità, che tutti i presenti escano incolumi dalla battaglia contro Grindelwald e Bellatrix, e combatterò insieme a te per questo.” Esitò, poi posò una mano sulla spalla di Sal, sorprendendolo. 

“Al... grazie. Non sai quanto significhi per me.” Sal strinse Al in un abbraccio frettoloso, provando l'impulso di piangere per la seconda volta nella serata. “Ti ho sempre voluto al mio fianco.” 

Scorpius li guardò, pensieroso. “Non ve l'ho detto, ma Grindelwald è venuto da me durante le vacanze di Natale, deciso a estorcermi informazioni su Sal e sui Doni. Non gli ho detto nulla ma, se non ci fosse stato mio padre a proteggermi e a ricordargli la legge magica, credo che mi avrebbe torturato. È un uomo malvagio, e merita di finire ad Azkaban. Quanto a Bellatrix... nessuno l'ha detto, ma è la madre di Sal, e la mia prozia. Sono cresciuto in un certo modo e... ecco, per me è stato più difficile che per lui rinnegarla. Mi pento dei miei errori e della mia debolezza e spero di poter riparare. Voglio chiudere con il passato e combatterò al meglio, se dovrò farlo, anche se non sono particolarmente forte o coraggioso, perché... beh, credo di meritarmi un futuro migliore, o comunque un futuro senza Grindelwald e Bellatrix. Credo che tutti noi ce lo meritiamo.” 

“Grazie, Scorpius” mormorò Sal. 

Albus gli sorrise, orgoglioso. Poi, davanti a tutti, lo baciò sulle labbra. 

“Possiamo andarcene?” chiese Louis, rovinando il momento. “Sto morendo di fame!” 

“Non ancora” disse Lore. “Abbiamo dichiarato le nostre motivazioni, e sembrano abbastanza forti. Siamo un gruppo nel complesso unito per un fine comune, ma non tutti i componenti sono legati agli altri. Credo che stringere un Voto Infrangibile sia più sicuro, ci garantirà più sicurezza.” 

“No” la contraddisse Scorpius. “Non possiamo farlo.” 

“Perché no?” volle sapere lei, sorpresa. 

“Grindelwald deve avere dei collaboratori, suoi fanatici oppure Imperiati, e probabilmente neanche Bellatrix agisce da sola.” 

“Accidenti, a questo non avevo pensato” esclamò Lore, dandosi della stupida e prendendo un altro appunto, subito seguita da Estella. “Ma cosa c'entra con il Voto Infrangibile?” 

“C'entra” disse Scorpius, mentre sia Bill che Sebastian annuivano nella sua direzione, facendo segno di aver capito, “perché il Voto entra in azione prima che la persona possa infrangerlo, causandone la morte istantanea appena manifesta la volontà di romperlo. Per questo, in passato, se i Mangiamorte catturavano un membro dell'Ordine che aveva stretto un Voto Infrangibile, lo uccidevano subito, visto che non poteva rivelare loro informazioni utili. Anche alcuni Auror facevano lo stesso con i Mangiamorte. Stringiamo il Voto, e sarà come mettere un bersaglio sulle nostre teste e garantirci una morte rapida.” 

“Scorpius ha ragione” disse Sebastian “non possiamo.” 

“Beh, perché no? A me sembra un'ottima idea. Moriremmo prima di rivelare informazioni sui Doni al nemico e, se siamo fortunati, in modo veloce e indolore” disse Lorelai, implacabile. “State forse suggerendo che sarebbe meglio tradire tutti gli altri per salvarsi la vita?” 

“Sei proprio la figlia di Malocchio.” Bill scosse la testa, diviso tra l'ammirazione e il terrore. 

“Tu cosa dici, Sal?” chiese Louis. 

Sal rimase a lungo in silenzio. “Mi avete dimostrato oggi che gli ostacoli e le incomprensioni più grandi possono essere risolti grazie alla verità e alla volontà di comunicare e trovare un punto d'incontro” disse infine. “Per me la vostra vita è preziosa. Non siete pedine in una guerra più grande di voi, ma miei amici e alleati, persone che stimo e che meritano di vivere una vita lunga e felice. Non posso chiedervi di stringere un Voto che causerebbe la vostra morte. Scelgo di fidarmi di voi, così come oggi voi mi avete ascoltato, fidandovi di me. Se si venisse a creare una situazione come quella descritta da Scorpius... beh, troverò il modo per tirarvene fuori e, se direte qualcosa sotto costrizione, sono l'ultima persona al mondo che potrà farvene una colpa, viste le circostanze. Vi suggerirei però di non farlo e di prendere tempo, se accadesse, fornendo informazioni false o incomplete...”   
“... anche perché quella gente vi ucciderebbe comunque, non appena avrete vuotato il sacco” concluse Lorelai, spiccia. 

“Mi è passato l'appetito” disse Bill, lugubre. Accanto a lui, Riven tremava. 

“Non morirà nessuno” dichiarò Estella, con decisione. 

Scorpius, piuttosto scosso, salutò gli altri e uscì, portandosi dietro Albus. Poi, a coppie e a distanza di pochi minuti l'uno dall'altro, per non dare nell'occhio, i ragazzi tornarono ai loro dormitori. 

  
* 

Appena uscito, Scorpius aveva poggiato la fronte su quella di Albus. “Portami via” lo aveva pregato.   
Si trovavano nel Pensatoio di Albus, uno strano incrocio tra Villa Malfoy e Casa Potter. La vecchia sedia a dondolo cigolava in modo confortante, e Scorpius e Albus erano stretti l'uno all'altro davanti al fuoco. Ceddy, che Scorpius aveva Appellato dal suo dormitorio per ricevere un po' di conforto, dormiva acciambellato sul tappeto. La pioggia battente sferzava le finestre e il vento ululava. Albus aveva cercato di farlo smettere, dicendo che il clima fuori rifletteva i suoi pensieri burrascosi, ma a Scorpius piaceva così. Lo faceva sentire al sicuro. 

“Cosa ti preoccupa?” chiese, soffiandogli nell'orecchio e accarezzandogli i capelli. 

“Vuoi una lista?” 

Albus rise. “D'accordo, ti dirò io quello che penso. Da solo, Sal era praticamente spacciato, ma con noi, i membri del Ministero non corrotti e gli ex componenti dell'Ordine che riusciremo ad avvertire, oltre alla Resistenza che è già pronta ad agire, ci sono forti probabilità che vada tutto bene, o almeno che Grindelwald venga sconfitto e sottoposto a regolare processo. La sua popolarità è in declino, altrimenti non avrebbe bisogno di uno spettacolo del genere, ma ovviamente è essenziale che fallisca. Per Bellatrix, invece, sono meno sicuro, visto che è un Horcrux che probabilmente ha già riacquistato un corpo... ma se mira a vendicarsi di Grindelwald e Silente per come hanno sconfitto Voldemort, credo che ci lascerà in pace. Non vorrà nuocere a te e Sal, siete sangue del suo sangue. Ma sono preoccupato per i miei genitori, potrebbero essere suoi bersagli...” 

“Mi dispiace, Al” disse Scorpius, sconsolato. “Saltano fuori sempre più problemi ogni volta che ci pensi, vero?” 

“Già” concordò lui. “Vuoi parlare di Sal, non è vero? Puoi farlo, è mio fratello... puoi accettare che mi sia riconciliato con lui?” 

Scorpius annuì. “È cambiato qualcosa, oggi. È stato quando ha detto cosa gli ha fatto Grindelwald, credo... ho capito che anche lui era una vittima. Che... il modo in cui mi ha trattato... non so, forse lo ha aiutato a superare il trauma.” 

“Non lo giustifica comunque” puntualizzò Albus, “anche se mi dispiace molto per lui. Non capivo perché avesse ceduto così presto alla Cruciatus. Sal ha una forza di volontà incrollabile... così è tutto più chiaro. Credo che anche io, al suo posto...” 

Scorpius rabbrividì. “Ho paura, Al.” 

Albus lo abbracciò più stretto e cercò le sue labbra, già aperte e calde. “Lo so. Sarebbe da sciocchi non averne.” 

“Intendo... anche se andrà tutto bene. Oggi non l'ho detto, ma non ho dimenticato quello che ho visto... Sal è il Signore Oscuro. O almeno, una parte di lui lo è.” 

“Visto che mi hai mostrato i tuoi ricordi e ne sei tanto sicuro, non posso contraddirti” sospirò Albus, scuro in volto. “Ma sei sicuro che non fosse solo un'allucinazione, qualcosa che lui ha voluto che tu vedessi per allontanarti?” 

“No... non capisci. Non lo vede nessuno, ma è dentro di lui, sempre! Al... sono certo che Sal sconfiggerà Grindelwald, ho visto il potere che ha. Io mi preoccupo... perché temo che diventerà un mago più potente di lui. Ha creato i Doni della Morte e, quando riavrà la Bacchetta, non ci sarà più niente a fermarlo!” 

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Scorp?” chiese Albus. “Che Sal è pericoloso? È probabile che il Ministero prenderà una decisione sui Doni, e che...” 

“Al, ti prego! Non possiamo lasciare che Sal li riunisca! Ho visto com'era quando ha compiuto il rituale. Non c'era nessuno che potesse fermarlo!” 

“Non possiamo neanche lasciare la Bacchetta Invincibile a Grindelwald, però” obiettò ragionevolmente Albus. 

“So che ci sei già arrivato.” Scorpius sorrise con un angolo della bocca. “Tu devi prendere la Bacchetta Invincibile a Sal.” 

Albus si paralizzò. “Sei impazzito? _Io_ , rubare la Bacchetta a mio fratello?” 

“Non _rubarla._ Devi vincerla in duello, in modo che cambi alleanza” spiegò lui. “Sei l'unico che possa riuscirci. Sei un mago più potente di Sal, sei come tuo padre...” 

“Mio padre non ci ha mai tenuto un gran che, a me” obiettò Albus, triste. 

“È perché vi somigliate troppo, ma ti vuole bene” replicò lui, convinto. “Hai un'arma che Sal non avrà mai, come ce l'aveva Harry... ti ricordi di quando mi raccontavi di tuo padre, della profezia e dei Doni?” 

“Bei tempi, quelli” disse Albus, nostalgico. Nella loro infanzia, era stato tutto perfetto. Gl'importava soltanto di scorgere la testa bionda di Scorpius al limitare del giardino e di attirare la sua attenzione, distogliendola da Sal con qualche nuovo incantesimo o racconto avvincente. 

“Già” disse Scorpius, arrossendo. “Al... tu sei in grado di amare. Sei un mago migliore di Sal. Lo conosci, sei... sei l'unico che possa sconfiggerlo. Basterà che lo Disarmi, dopotutto...” 

“Non sono convinto che basti” rifletté Albus, mortalmente serio. “E non sono neanche sicuro che Sal sia incapace di amare. Sai... forse è stato semplicemente sfortunato, forse ha passato troppo tempo a proteggere se stesso e in un certo senso anche noi... la sua famiglia. C'è stato un momento prima, quando ha pianto, in cui ho visto quanto in realtà soffra e sia fragile. Se può provare un dolore e un rimorso del genere, sono convinto che saprà anche amare.” 

“Io lo amavo” mormorò Scorpius. Non lo disse con rimpianto, solo come un dato di fatto, e Albus ne fu sollevato. “E Louis Weasley lo ama, ma lui? Hai visto com'è freddo. Non so... vuoi correre il rischio che, dopo Voldemort e Grindelwald, salga al potere un altro tiranno, immortale e con una Bacchetta Invincibile?” 

“Ecco, adesso mi fai davvero paura” sospirò Albus, assorto. “Non potrei mai fare del male a Sal, così come lui non potrebbe farne a me, ma credo che tu abbia ragione. Un potere così grande è una tentazione troppo forte, non può stare nelle mani di una sola persona. Anche papà fu ossessionato dai Doni, per un periodo.” 

“Allora lo farai? Prenderai la bacchetta a Sal?” 

“Se la riavrà, e se troverò il modo di farlo senza ferirlo, lo farò” s'impegnò Albus. “Ma ho bisogno di sapere una cosa. Non vuoi che prenda la Bacchetta Invincibile soltanto per dimostrare che sono un mago più potente di Sal, vero?” 

“Al... ma cosa dici?” Scorpius rise e Albus sentì il riverbero della risata contro la sua gola, poi il leggero morso dei suoi denti. “Non te l'avrei mai chiesto se non fossi convinto che lo sei già. Tu sei migliore di Salazar, non devi dimostrarmi nulla. Tu... mi rendi felice.” 

“Davvero?” chiese Albus. Avrebbe tanto voluto crederci, eppure non poté fare a meno di pensare che Scorpius non riusciva ancora a produrre un Patronus. 

“Sì! Al... credimi, ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo.” 

“Per il Patronus? Non preoccuparti se non è ancora tornato... forse sta cambiando forma” disse Albus, pensieroso. 

“Il Patronus?” chiese Scorpius, sorpreso. “È da tanto che non provavo a evocarne uno, è normale che non ci sia riuscito in duello! Non significa che non abbia ricordi felici con te.” 

“Oh” Albus si diede dell'imbecille. “Ma certo.” 

Lo baciò a lungo per rimediare e sentì Scorpius rilassarsi. 

Albus si staccò da lui, curioso. “A cosa ti riferivi, allora?” 

“Cosa?” chiese Scorpius, sbadigliando. Erano troppo vicini al fuoco, faceva caldo, ma nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di spostarsi. 

“Per cosa hai bisogno di più tempo?” 

“Oh... niente. Non era importante.” 

Scorpius arrossì e Albus realizzò tardivamente. Non avevano ancora fatto l'amore. Albus non aveva considerato che fosse Scorpius a voler aspettare. Semplicemente, non era capitato. Era tutto nuovo per lui, era già bellissimo stringerlo tra le braccia e baciarlo... ma non appena ci pensò, si accorse di non riuscire più a smettere. In effetti, si sentiva prontissimo. Arrossì a sua volta poi, per mascherarlo, cambiò argomento. 

“È vero quello che hai detto prima a Louis? Che non avresti mai voluto stare con Salazar?” 

“Sì” mormorò accoratamente Scorpius, sollevato che Albus non avesse insistito. “Avrei voluto... accorgermi prima di te, di quanto mi fai stare bene. Se ti ho chiesto quella cosa di Sal, è perché penso che tu sia l'unico... l'unica persona al mondo che prenderebbe il potere per proteggerlo e non per usarlo.” 

Albus, infine, capì. “Devo prendere la Bacchetta” decise, “per impedire che finisca in mano di altri. Sarà la nostra garanzia per il futuro... un futuro senza più ombre.” 

“Solo tu puoi farlo, Al” biascicò Scorpius, sognando a occhi aperti. 

“Andiamo a dormire?” chiese lui, che non aveva mai avuto meno sonno. 

Nessuno gli aveva mai dato tanta fiducia. Era elettrizzato dalla prospettiva di poter essere l'unico, meritevole proprietario della Bacchetta Invincibile, l'unico che l'avrebbe usata soltanto perché lui e Scorpius non dovessero essere chiamati a combattere altre battaglie. 

Ma no, lui _non doveva_ usarla! Soltanto proteggerla, custodirla... eppure, la sua mente si era già persa in dettagliate fantasticherie su cosa avrebbe potuto compiere con un potere così grande tra le mani. Era vero che era l'unico a poter sconfiggere Sal, ma non in virtù dei suoi buoni sentimenti, come riteneva Scorpius. Era l'incantatore migliore della sua generazione, la sua magia era l'unica che potesse competere con quella del fratello e superarla. La conosceva... sapeva come piegarla. 

“No... resta qui.” 

Scorpius si avvinghiò a lui, usando il suo collo come cuscino, e Albus provò vergogna per se stesso. Per un attimo, aveva quasi dimenticato l'unico motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto prendere la Bacchetta. Avrebbe dovuto stare in guardia e continuare a meritarsi la fiducia di Scorpius, ogni giorno. 

“Ti amo” mormorò Albus, Appellando una coperta e scivolando più giù, per farlo stare più comodo. 

Scorpius sorrise, beato e senza più un pensiero al mondo. “Ti amo anch'io.”


	28. Scelte difficili

**XXVIII. Scelte difficili**

Gellert, in preda a un entusiasmo febbrile, provava lunghe e sgargianti tuniche decorate con motivi di volte celesti, fenici e altre creature mitologiche. 

“No, non va bene” disse pensieroso, raccogliendosi la veste scarlatta che sfiorava il pavimento dell'attico, “ci vuole qualcosa di spettacolare, ma allo stesso tempo sobrio, che non m'impacci nei movimenti! Devo regalare al pubblico dei miei elettori una visione perfetta: eleganza, grazia, rapidità, autorità e fierezza... possibile che non ci sia niente che evochi tutto questo? Portali via, Nifty!” L'elfa domestica eseguì, inchinandosi profondamente, e le elaborate vesti ricamate, frutto del lavoro di mesi dei più rinomati stilisti magici, sparirono. 

Dopodiché, Gellert passò con rinnovata energia a smistare la corrispondenza. “Anche il Ministro Olbach vuole sfidarmi... e l'altro, quello olandese... questo non mi ricordo di che Paese sia, e questo è scritto in un altro alfabeto... tu lo sai leggere, vero, Albus? Albus!” Gellert si voltò, richiamando la sua attenzione, e lo sorprese a fissarlo con un vago sorriso. Avrebbe giurato che un attimo prima fosse profondamente assorto, non ascoltava mai nessuno quando era immerso nei suoi pensieri. 

“Sono sicuro che sarà tutto perfetto. Sei in forma smagliante, mio caro” disse, con dolcezza, poi impallidì. 

Gellert se ne accorse. Per un attimo i suoi lineamenti si erano distesi, come se fosse tornato tutto alla normalità: il loro matrimonio, la routine dell'incoraggiamento reciproco, i complimenti e le rassicurazioni di Albus, i dubbi di Gellert, che voleva sempre strafare. “Perché stai fingendo, Albus? Cosa stai escogitando?” chiese, con un lampo negli occhi che lo fece indietreggiare fino al trespolo vuoto di Fanny. 

“Nulla... per un attimo avevo dimenticato che noi... che non...” Albus s'interruppe, mentre l'elfa domestica Nifty proponeva al padrone una lunga veste nera decorata con un unico, splendente simbolo argenteo, familiare a entrambi. 

Gellert lo indossò con un colpo di bacchetta e si rimirò allo specchio, girando su se stesso. “È perfetto, non trovi?” 

Albus si schiarì la gola, cercando di trovare le parole per descrivere il suo stupore. Gellert aveva lasciato sciolti i lunghi capelli biondi, che con il passare del tempo erano schiariti; gli occhi verdi risplendevano come smeraldi e il completo nero, sul quale campeggiava il simbolo di un cerchio inscritto in un triangolo con una riga verticale al centro, lo snelliva notevolmente.   
“Non vorrai presentarti davanti all'intero mondo magico e babbano con il simbolo dei Doni della Morte?”   
“E perché no? Solo chi osa vince.” Gellert sorrise, poi batté le mani, soddisfatto e sicuro di sé. “Ma dov'eravamo rimasti, amor mio? Avevi dimenticato di avercela con me? A questo si può sempre rimediare, non credi? Siamo ancora sposati, e lo rimarremo molto a lungo...” 

Gli si avvicinò, seducente, e lui si lasciò abbracciare. Si giustificò con se stesso, dicendosi che era meglio che il marito non sospettasse nulla. Albus era freddo, enigmatico e scostante da quando era tornato, ed era sempre più difficile non farsi scoprire mentre, giornalmente, passava informazioni a Mercy sullo spettacolo: numero di invitati, luogo, misure di sorveglianza. La giovane donna voleva sapere tutto e Albus, anche se non fosse stato dotato di straordinarie doti deduttive, avrebbe capito ugualmente il perché: nel giorno che aveva scelto per proclamare il suo trionfo, Gellert sarebbe stato sconfitto pubblicamente... forse incriminato. Represse un brivido quando le mani di Gellert gli percorsero la schiena. “Pensi che ti abbia perdonato per il tuo tradimento?” 

“Sono stato ancora al bordello” Gellert gli bisbigliò all'orecchio “e mi sono portato a letto qualcuno pagato per prendere le tue sembianze. Ma ho smesso di andarci da settimane, nessuno regge il confronto con te. Ti desidero... mi farò perdonare...” 

“Pensi di riappacificarti con me, confessandomi un'infedeltà più recente? A volte mi preoccupo per le tue facoltà mentali, Gellert.” Albus si scostò, disgustato e turbato allo stesso tempo. 

“Pensavo che ti avrebbe lusingato... ingelosito, magari... volevo vederti con il mio anello al dito” sospirò lui, senza darsi per vinto. “Ti chiedo perdono...” 

“ _Perdono?_ Pensi che basti chiedermi perdono per quello che hai fatto a Harry?” 

“Per quello che _tu_ hai fatto a Harry” precisò Gellert, la voce dolce come seta e un sorriso crudele a piegargli le labbra. “Era questo il punto, Albus: farti accettare che nel profondo, anche se non vuoi vederlo, tu sei uguale a me.” 

Albus tacque a lungo. Gellert lo aveva estromesso dalla sua politica, ma lui aveva permesso che accadesse. Gellert lo aveva tradito, e lui era scappato come una moglie offesa, trincerandosi dietro un muro di silenzio che, lo sapeva, avrebbe solo finito per esasperare e ferire maggiormente il compagno, che aveva contrattaccato colpendo quello che Albus aveva di più caro: Harry. E adesso stava per consegnarlo al nemico, senza conoscere con esattezza la portata delle malefatte del compagno, senza aver stretto un patto perché gli fosse accordata clemenza... senza neanche sapere se a lui sarebbe spettato un destino diverso. In cuor suo, sentiva di meritare una condanna severa quanto quella del marito, ma allo stesso tempo si preoccupava per la sua sorte: non aveva mai retto bene alla sconfitta. Albus non credeva che avrebbe mai sopportato una seconda Azkaban. Lo abbracciò, per nascondere il tremito alle mani, e Gellert lo strinse più forte, con un gemito di sorpresa e gioia. 

“Mi sei mancato tanto, amor mio.” 

“Gellert... devo sapere quello che hai fatto, capisci? Devi fidarti di me” mormorò lui, con voce soffocata.   
“Cosa vuoi sapere? Ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi” mormorò Gellert, concitato, troppo felice di poterlo stringere di nuovo fra le braccia. 

Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, Albus si sentì a casa. Per un attimo accarezzò la speranza di risolvere ogni cosa con Gellert: lo avrebbe avvertito del piano della Resistenza, avrebbe finto di aver fatto il doppio gioco per tutto il tempo per proteggerlo... poi provò ribrezzo per se stesso. Non aveva stretto un Voto Infrangibile con Mercy, eppure non poteva di nuovo cambiare idea per amore di Gellert. Non poteva sorvolare sulla smisurata ambizione del marito, che li avrebbe nuovamente portati alla rovina. 

“D'accordo” disse Albus, separandosi da lui. Gli prese la mano e lo fece sedere sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco, rabbrividendo nonostante l'aria già mite. “Perché hai preso la bacchetta di Salazar?”   
“Pensavo che lo sapessi” si stupì Gellert, rigirandosela tra le mani, completamente rilassato. “Perché è la candidata più probabile per ricreare la triade dei Doni della Morte.” 

“Oh” disse semplicemente Albus, impietrito. Non immaginava che Gellert lo avrebbe ammesso con tanto candore. “Allora li vuoi ancora. E la veste che hai scelto... il duello... sei convinto di possedere di nuovo la Bacchetta Invincibile. Davvero non hai imparato niente dal passato?” 

“Abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione, Albus” rispose lui, annoiato. “È questione di poco, ormai, e tutti mi riconosceranno il mago più potente dell'universo! Nessuno oserà più sfidarmi o mettere in dubbio il mio operato, e noi saremo più potenti che mai. Immortali... il nostro Ministero durerà in eterno, a meno che noi non ce ne stanchiamo prima.” 

“Sono già stanco, Gellert. Se fosse per me, avrei già nominato da tempo un successore più meritevole. E perdonami, ma non sono sicuro di voler passare l'eternità con un arrogante megalomane con manie di grandezza. Fai quasi rimpiangere Voldemort, solo che sei più ottimista, più instabile e, in qualche modo... più ingenuo.” 

Gellert rise di cuore. “Davvero lo pensi? Non inquietarti inutilmente, sai che la Bacchetta è inutile senza gli altri due Doni...” 

“Mi preoccupa che tu l'abbia presa a Salazar. Cosa gli hai fatto?” lo interruppe Albus. Sal era il figlio di Harry, il suo preferito, che amava come non era riuscito ad amare Tom Riddle. 

“L'ho solo spaventato un po'... lo sai come sono i ragazzini. Me l'ha ceduta dopo pochi giorni... non era il suo degno possessore, evidentemente.” Gellert allungò le gambe e si stiracchiò, noncurante. 

“Non mi sembra da Salazar” obiettò Albus, contrariato. Si sforzò di restare calmo, anche se ogni secondo che passava gli confermava che aveva preso la decisione giusta: Gellert doveva essere fermato. Aveva di nuovo perso la testa, eppure continuava a ricercare la sua approvazione. “Sii più specifico: gli hai fatto del male? La tua visita ad Amortentia House, avvenuta subito dopo, c'entra qualcosa con lui?” 

“Non ricordavo di averti detto il nome di quel posto” osservò Gellert, sospettoso. Poi, vedendo che il silenzio si protraeva e che Albus lo guardava con quei perforanti, limpidi occhi azzurri, continuò: “E va bene. Non me ne vanto, ma gli ho strappato dei capelli, nella Foresta Proibita... e gli ho preso un campione di sangue per studiarlo. Non gli ho fatto del male... gli ho solo detto che Voldemort era dentro di lui, che sarebbe diventato come lui nonostante cercasse di contrastarlo, che era indegno del potere... e che, se fosse stato così sciocco da sfidarmi, lo avrei ucciso.” 

“Continua” disse Albus, freddamente, cercando di mantenere la voce priva di inflessioni. 

“Sapevo che la sua bacchetta era molto potente, e che solo con me avrebbe realizzato appieno il suo potenziale. Conoscevo, inoltre, un rituale per ricreare i Doni della Morte... questa dovrebbe essere almeno la sesta Bacchetta Invincibile nel corso della storia, se non vado errato... comunque, ho lasciato Salazar a riflettere... potrei avergli inviato qualche lettera per convincerlo più in fretta... oh, non preoccuparti, sono stato attento, non ho lasciato in giro uno straccio di prova” disse Gellert, fraintendendo l'espressione preoccupata di Albus. “Comunque, il ragazzo ha dimostrato notevole buonsenso, consegnandomela... ma temo che la sua tempra sia troppo delicata, sai? Si è spaventato tanto, che mi ha fatto promettere di stargli lontano... mi ha fatto sentire in colpa e ho obbedito, perciò non ho avuto occasione di mettere le mani sugli altri due Doni... non ancora. Beh, non dici nulla? Non credi che la mia sincerità vada premiata?” chiese Gellert, sorridendo. “Ti aspettavi di peggio?”   
“Non hai usato la Cruciatus su Salazar, vero?” chiese Albus, ignorando la domanda. 

“Oh, no!” Gellert scrollò le spalle e rise, noncurante. “Non ci tengo a finire di nuovo ad Azkaban, dovresti saperlo.” 

“E il... ecco, il bordello” Albus abbassò la voce a un sussurro. “Che ruolo ha tutto questo?” 

“Ho pagato un ragazzo perché impersonasse Salazar, volevo condurre delle ricerche approfondite sul suo sangue... tutto qui.” 

“E questo... prevedeva forse avere dei rapporti sessuali con lui?” 

“No, in effetti.” Gellert abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato. Albus vi lesse un'espressione di autentica colpevolezza. “Mi dispiace molto per quello che è successo dopo... è che quel ragazzo era così provocante, _disponibile_ , capisci... volevo andarmene, davvero, ma poi mi sono eccitato e... ti prego di credermi, Albus, Salazar non c'entra niente con tutto questo! Mi sono semplicemente tolto un capriccio, il ragazzo non farà problemi.” 

“Ti riferisci a... a quello che hai pagato?” volle sapere lui, senza guardarlo. 

“Sì... te l'ho detto, gli piacevo. Era maggiorenne... scusami.” Gellert gli mise una mano sul ginocchio, smettendo di trovarsi altre giustificazioni. “Mi dispiace tanto. Non sai quanto me ne sono pentito... ti prego, permettimi di ricominciare. Sono contento che ne abbiamo parlato, avremmo dovuto farlo prima...” 

“E Harry? Perché ce l'avevi tanto con lui, perché non l'hai lasciato in pace?” 

“Lo sai, il perché! Sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto più male. Ed ero invidioso... geloso, anche, sì. Lo sono sempre stato. Tu hai sempre adorato Harry... l'hai idealizzato, venerato perfino, mi hai fatto sempre sentire inferiore a lui.” 

“Gellert...”   
“No, Albus, è così! È per lui che ti sei pentito, tu... tu lo amavi, lo ami anzi, e io volevo che lo capissi, e che vedessi Harry per quello che è! Un vile essere umano, con i suoi desideri di cui si vergogna, qualcuno che è più simile a te di quanto tu creda... sapevi che amava Voldemort, non è vero?”   
“Voleva salvarlo” mormorò Albus. “E mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentito così... ma capisci quello che hai fatto a lui? Potevi rovinare il suo matrimonio...” 

“Ha scelto di salvarlo, invece. Ultimamente lui e Hermione sono più uniti che mai...” 

“E a me, non hai pensato? Hai distrutto la nostra amicizia, il rapporto più puro e disinteressato che avevo... oh, ma era questo che volevi, non è vero? Non solo mettermi al tuo livello, ma allontanarmi da lui!” 

“Mi vergogno” mormorò Gellert “e mi dispiace per la tua sofferenza, ma non voglio dividerti con nessuno. Negli ultimi tempi, non ti andava mai bene niente di quello che decidevo. Ma questo può essere l'inizio di una nuova era... decidiamo insieme, d'ora in poi!” 

“Ti faccio io una controproposta, invece” disse Albus, cercando di mascherare l'orrore. Non vedeva né dispiacere né rimorso negli occhi di Gellert. “Dimostra al mondo che sei il più potente, poi... dimettiti. Dimettiamoci entrambi! Ti prego... ci siamo meritati una lunghissima vacanza. Giriamo il mondo, viaggiamo... stai con me. Puoi fare tutte le ricerche che vuoi, ma rinuncia ai Doni.” 

“Non posso” disse immediatamente Gellert. “E se mi conosci bene come ti conosco io, dovresti saperlo.”   
“Ma perché?” chiese Albus. Gli uscì come una preghiera. 

Gellert lo prese per le spalle e lo scrollò, disperato. “Perché? _Perché_ , mi chiedi! Verrà qualcuno più potente di me, e io invecchierò, e morirò... _di nuovo_ , e sarò dimenticato! È questo che vuoi per me... per noi? Non posso sopportarlo, Albus! Non voglio una vita priva di senso, non voglio... perdere... ancora!” Gellert singhiozzava apertamente, il viso nascosto tra le mani. 

“È questo che pensi? Non perderesti, Gellert... avresti me! Il mio amore non è abbastanza? Saremmo liberi, felici, se solo tu lo permettessi...” 

“Ho ancora il tuo amore?” chiese lui, con voce rotta. Le lacrime si fermarono lungo le sue guance, e 

Albus gliele asciugò teneramente. “Davvero non vuoi separarti da me?” 

“Non l'ho mai voluto” mormorò Albus. Lo baciò sulle labbra, abbracciandolo così stretto da togliergli il respiro. “Se non avessi reso tutto così complicato, saremmo tornati insieme molto prima. Ti prego, dimmi che ci penserai... ci aspetta una vita insieme, ancora lunghissima, senza responsabilità. Abbiamo già fatto la storia, Gellert! Verremo ricordati in una scia di gloria, se ci fermiamo adesso.” 

“Ci penserò, Albus” s'impegnò lui, “se tu mi ricorderai come può essere...” Alzò il viso e lo baciò, urgente, e lui ricambiò il bacio. 

Non poteva credere che stesse succedendo, dopo tutto quello che Gellert gli aveva confessato. Era come tornare a vivere e a respirare, le labbra di Gellert sulle sue, la lingua esperta e quel corpo che conosceva meglio del proprio. 

“Ti amo, Albus” sospirò Gellert, trascinandolo in camera quasi di peso. 

La tensione aveva scavato il viso di Albus, rendendo il suo corpo più esile. Gellert invece non era mai stato più in forma. Lo stringeva e premeva il torace ampio contro il suo, senza dargli tregua, quasi bloccandogli ogni movimento. Albus lo assecondò, gemendo a sua volta. Gli era mancato oltre l'immaginazione, come ogni nervo del suo corpo gli stava urlando. Avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi perché Gellert scegliesse lui al posto del potere, ammaliandolo, sussurrandogli parole d'amore, ma non ci riusciva. Aveva il tradimento nel cuore, la preoccupazione gli serrava la gola. Sedici anni prima, aveva proposto a Gellert di morire con lui, tendendogli la mano, e lui lo aveva convinto a scegliere la vita. Albus non voleva una seconda occasione, non pensava di meritarla... ma si era lasciato convincere, non appena aveva visto negli occhi di Gellert il terrore della morte. Mentre si lasciava spogliare e adagiare sul letto con un'attenzione che non riusciva a mascherare la fretta, Albus pensò che nemmeno quella volta, tra l'amore e il potere, Gellert avrebbe scelto lui. 

* 

“Te l'ho detto, Harry, era una soffiata anonima! Ma la spia sapeva come raggiungermi, la nostra casa è protetta da un Incanto Fidelius... non lo trovi allarmante? Potrebbe essere una trappola!” Malocchio sbatté il pugno sul tavolo dell'ufficio di Harry, l'occhio che vorticava selvaggiamente. 

Dietro di lui, una preoccupatissima Tonks esibiva capelli di un castano spento, striati di grigio. 

Harry, che non aveva un aspetto migliore, mandò un promemoria interufficio in cerca di Hermione. 

“In ogni caso, se la soffiata dice di setacciare il Ministero perché potrebbe esserci una spia, sarebbe meglio farlo... specialmente adesso, con lo spettacolo di Grindelwald alle porte.” 

“È proprio lì che colpirei, se fossi io” approvò energicamente Malocchio. “Beh, ragazzo, visto che siamo tra noi, parliamoci chiaro... sei proprio sicuro di volerlo fare?” 

Harry sbatté le palpebre dietro gli occhiali. 

“Sì... beh, proteggere quel poco di buono di Grindelwald! Ultimamente ne ha fatte di cotte e di crude... francamente tutta questa enfasi sui sistemi difensivi mi pare eccessiva, visto che si vanta di essere invincibile, no? Ti confesso che, se fosse per me...” 

“Malocchio, shhh! Possono sentirci!” disse Tonks, angosciata. 

“Ho Imperturbato la parete, naturalmente!” si risentì lui, gonfiando il petto. 

“Tonks... Malocchio” li richiamò Harry, scuotendo la testa, esausto. “Credetemi, nessuno ha più motivi di risentimento di me contro Grindelwald, e non credo che Albus... insomma, non penso che sia più in grado di mettergli un freno.” 

“Proprio così!” ringhiò Moody, feroce. 

“Ma ci saranno maghi e Babbani ad assistere, stiamo parlando di migliaia di persone, capite... non possiamo metterle in pericolo solo perché ci sembra una buona occasione per sbarazzarci di Grindelwald. Dobbiamo proteggerli al meglio delle nostre possibilità.” 

“Ben detto, Harry” disse Tonks, con un sorriso caloroso. “Lore ti manda i suoi saluti...” 

“Harry!” Hermione accorse, trafelata, i capelli cespugliosi dritti per la preoccupazione. “Tonks, Malocchio, che piacere vedervi...” 

“Quello è un certificato per l'immunità, ragazza?” la interruppe Moody, quasi strappandole dalle mani il foglio che stringeva. 

“Sì!” disse lei, agitatissima. Lo srotolò, rivolgendo uno sguardo apprensivo a Harry. “Ma non ha senso... ho fatto un rapido controllo di tutti i certificati rilasciati dal Dipartimento per l'Applicazione della Legge Magica di recente, e questo... garantisce l'immunità alla moglie di Fabian Prewett, Geneviève Auly! E c'è di più: la firma è stata incantata per nascondere un _altro_ nome, presumibilmente quello vero, che non comparirà finché non sarà lei a volerlo... non c'è nessun incantesimo che funzioni!” 

“Convochiamola immediatamente!” ordinò Harry. 

“Ormai sarà ben lontana da qui, ragazzo! Avrei dovuto pensarci prima... è da un po' di tempo che non si comporta come suo solito... in positivo, certo, ma anche questo avrebbe dovuto farmi sospettare...”   
“Era meno svampita, in effetti. Più sicura ed efficiente” disse Hermione, pensierosa. 

“Certo, perché non era lei!” Il pugno di Moody si abbatté sul tavolo di Harry, incrinandolo. “L'ho sempre detto, io: _vigilanza costante!_ ” 

Nessuno fu particolarmente sorpreso quando Geneviève risultò scomparsa. Fabian fu interrogato. Era confuso e disorientato, e mostrava tutti i segni di una Maledizione Imperius perpetrata per settimane. 

“Mandate un Medimago a casa sua, il piccolo Gideon dev'essere rimasto solo” disse Hermione, ansiosa. 

“Dov'è mia moglie?” chiese Fabian, scioccato. 

“È quello che vogliamo scoprire anche noi” disse Harry, funereo. “Temiamo che sia posseduta da qualcun altro.” 

“Qualcuno della Resistenza?” chiese Tonks, a bassa voce. “Ormai avranno tutti i piani per la difesa del Ministro, le postazioni e i numeri degli Auror coinvolti... non possiamo cambiare tutta l'organizzazione a distanza di pochi giorni!” 

“Vorrà dire che dovremo potenziarla” disse Hermione, determinata. “Harry?” 

“M'inventerò qualcosa” rispose lui. Suo malgrado, si ritrovò a sorridere. Era tanto che non gli veniva richiesta un po' d'improvvisazione. 

*   
  


“Mio figlio mi ha chiesto dei biglietti omaggio per i suoi _amici_ Bilius, Riven, Lorelai, Sebastian, Estella e Rose. Devo dedurre che non ti unirai a noi per le celebrazioni del Ministero, Severus?” chiese Draco Malfoy, scuotendo la testa e servendo al suo ex professore altro Idromele Barricato. 

“Credo che declinerò” rispose lui, imbronciato. “E non sapevo che a Estella interessasse lo spettacolo: essendo dotata di buonsenso _e_ mia figlia, Grindelwald non le è mai piaciuto gran che... né mi risultava che fosse così amica di Scorpius. A proposito, dov'è?” 

“In camera sua, con Albus” disse Draco, gettando un'occhiata apprensiva al piano di sopra. 

“ _Albus?_ UnPotter, benaccetto a casa tua?” Severus sbuffò energicamente. 

“Albus è il ragazzo di Scorpius... e lo rende molto più felice di Sal, perciò sì, è il benvenuto.” Draco sorrise, più rilassato. “Anche se speravo che tu m'illuminassi sulle nuove amicizie di Scorpius. Naturalmente mio figlio è sempre stato molto popolare, ma così tanti amici di Case diverse sono una sorpresa...” 

“Mi chiedo la stessa cosa” meditò Piton. “Anche se per Rose Weasley posso svelarti l'arcano: è la ragazza di Estella, ha chiesto il permesso di invitarla per le vacanze settimane fa.” 

“La sua ragazza? La figlia di _Ron Weasley?_ ” Draco sorrise, ironico, eppure con una punta di preoccupazione. “Sembra che entrambi siamo destinati a non diventare mai nonni.” 

“Chissà... forse non è un male che le nostre famiglie si estinguano. Questa casa...” Piton, meditabondo, fece scorrere lo sguardo sul pavimento lucido e sui quadri appesi alle pareti del salotto, che ritraevano diversi, arcigni antenati Malfoy intenti a origliare la loro conversazione, mascherando il loro interesse con colpetti di tosse, o squadrandoli con disapprovazione incrociando le braccia. “... è stata teatro di così tanti orrori. Ha ospitato il Signore Oscuro, per un periodo.” 

“Ti prego, non ricordarmelo. Per caso sospetti che possa accadere qualcosa, Severus?” chiese Draco, rabbrividendo. 

“Sì, e per la precisione sospetto di Salazar Riddle-Potter. Sai se la rottura con Scorpius è dovuta alla sua richiesta di farlo partecipare ad attività illecite? Scorpius non è stato più se stesso, per un periodo.”   
“Definisci _attività illecite_ ” disse Draco, cauto. 

“Partecipare a un rituale oscuro, in cui è stata coinvolta mia figlia Estella, naturalmente contro la sua volontà? Attirare l'attenzione del Ministro Grindelwald?” 

“In effetti... Grindelwald è venuto da noi e ha cercato di interrogare Scorpius.” 

“ _Cercato?_ Cosa voleva sapere? E perché ne sono informato solo adesso, Draco?” 

“Non sei più il mio professore, Severus” rispose Draco, scuotendo la testa. “Ti ringrazio per la tua preoccupazione, ma ho impedito a Grindelwald di interrogare Scorpius, minacciando di tagliare i finanziamenti al suo grandioso spettacolo. Sembra tenerci molto.” 

“Puoi dirlo forte” disse lui, sogghignando. “Una mossa astuta, i miei complimenti. Ma è importante che io sappia cosa voleva sapere... non capisci che i nostri figli potrebbero essere in pericolo?” 

Draco sospirò. “Ha chiesto della Pietra della Resurrezione, che...” 

“... che non è più nella Camera blindata dei Potter, presumo” scandì Severus, corrucciato. “Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Scorpius non ne sa niente, naturalmente?” 

“Certo, che non ne sa niente! Come pensi che l'abbia cresciuto?” 

“Credo che entrambi concorderemo che il problema non sono i nostri figli, ma Salazar” ritorse Severus, gelido. “Deve averli coinvolti entrambi in qualcosa di collegato ai Doni.” 

“Forse è per questo che Scorpius l'ha lasciato...” Draco si fece pensieroso. “Ma perché non me l'ha detto...”   
“Non credo che potesse farlo. Non è utile parlare nuovamente con i ragazzi, Draco” disse Severus, meditabondo.   
“Allora, che facciamo?” 

“Chiamiamo i Nott e i Weasley. Se Scorpius ha chiesto i biglietti per loro, vuol dire che sono coinvolti. Osserveremo lo spettacolo a distanza, pronti a intervenire: è chiaro che i ragazzi tramano qualcosa. Oserei dire che Salazar sfiderà Grindelwald in duello.” 

“Come ti viene in mente un'idea simile?” Draco sgranò gli occhi, atterrito. “Dovremmo parlarne con i Potter...” 

“... che gli impedirebbero di partecipare, nel qual caso Salazar, essendo un Riddle _e_ un Potter, tramerebbe sicuramente qualcos'altro! Qualcosa di pericoloso, in cui coinvolgerebbe i nostri figli. Meglio controllarli da lontano, non credi?” 

“Almeno, avvertiamo Albus!” Draco, ancora sconvolto dalle congetture di Severus, volle trovare un appiglio. “Lui saprà sicuramente cosa fare...” 

“Potrebbe illuminarci sulle intenzioni di Grindelwald, se volesse farlo... tuttavia, se avesse un qualche ascendente sulle azioni del marito, non credi che ne avrebbe dato prova negli ultimi sedici anni? Tocca a noi, Draco, come sempre” concluse Severus. 

“Conta su di me, farò di tutto per difendere Scorpius... ed Estella” promise Draco, più pallido. 

“Posso chiamare Blaise? Potrebbe darci una mano, visto che Scorpius vuole invitare anche Bilius...” 

“Dubito che siano in gioco solo i nostri figli, Draco” disse Severus, cupo. “Ma sì, chiama pure Zabini, se non altro ti sarà utile come supporto.” La sua espressione si distese leggermente. In quel momento Scorpius scese le scale di corsa, il viso arrossato e i capelli scompigliati.   
“Papà... Albus può restare da noi fino allo spettacolo? I suoi genitori hanno tanto lavoro che non possono tornare a casa fino a Pasqua... oh, buonasera, professore!” 

“Scorpius... Potter” Severus rivolse un cenno del capo ad Albus, che era rimasto indietro sulle scale e guardava preoccupato dall'uno all'altro. Gli si leggeva in faccia che, secondo lui, il suo ragazzo aveva avuto una pessima idea a chiedere a Draco di ospitarlo, soprattutto in presenza di Piton. 

“Allora dove sono gli altri? Gli altri Potter, intendo” specificò Severus, mentre Draco annuiva convinto, rammaricandosi di non averlo chiesto per primo. 

“James è a casa di nonno James, Salazar e Lily a casa dei Weasley...” snocciolò Albus, mentre Scorpius s'imbronciava, probabilmente pensando a Salazar e Louis insieme. 

“Va bene, Scorpius” cedette Draco, dopo essersi scambiato una breve occhiata con Severus. “Albus sarà il benvenuto qui, dormirà nella camera degli ospiti. Manda un elfo domestico a prendere i suoi bagagli.” Guardò dall'uno all'altro, con intenzione. Albus ringraziò, imbarazzato, e Scorpius sorrise, raggiante. Diede gli ordini necessari e trascinò il ragazzo in giardino, dicendo di volergli mostrare la nuova cucciolata di pavoni albini. 

“Vorrei che non crescesse mai” sospirò Draco, guardandolo uscire. 

“Ti capisco” disse Severus, per nulla addolcito da quello scambio. “Ma sai benissimo che c'è solo un modo per non farli crescere... ed è proprio quello che dobbiamo impedire con tutte le nostre forze.”   
Draco annuì, grave. Gli strinse il braccio, in silenzio, e andò a chiamare Blaise. 

* 

“Ti prego, Mercy” la scongiurò il Ministro Silente, spogliandosi di tutta la sua autorità. Era ricorso alla diplomazia, alle intimidazioni, a tutto il carisma e l'influenza che gli rimanevano... eppure la giovane donna si ostinava a non dirgli nulla dei suoi piani riguardo Gellert. 

“Albus... hai compiuto una scelta quando ti sei schierato dalla nostra parte. Tuo marito ha violato la legge magica, ha governato questo Paese con un regime simile alla dittatura: abbiamo prove dei suoi crimini e le dimostreremo. È l'unico modo per avere giustizia, e sono certa che concorderai con me, appena la tua razionalità tornerà a prevalere.” Mercy si passò una mano sul viso stanco e tirato, non dormiva da giorni. 

“Ho già capito che Gellert sarà esposto e probabilmente arrestato durante lo spettacolo” disse Albus, “ma non si potrebbe, per rispetto verso di me e la sua carica, trovare un accordo... accusarlo in sordina e non davanti all'interno mondo magico?” 

“Sai che non è possibile, Albus. Troverebbe il modo di eluderci. Inoltre, abbiamo un testimone chiave la cui presenza sarà fondamentale per incriminarlo. Non puoi chiedermi di cambiare il piano: non è possibile, anzi, non è giusto.” 

“Mercy... per favore, ascoltami. Ho parlato con Gellert, e lui prenderà in seria considerazione l'idea di dimettersi. Dovresti aspettare la fine dello spettacolo, e se non lo fa...” 

“È di Grindelwald che stiamo parlando, per l'amor del cielo!” sbottò Mercy, esasperata. “Sai che non lo farà mai, Albus, per quanto ti piaccia crederlo... e comunque, se lo facesse, l'immunità cesserà di difenderlo, perciò sarà più facile incastrarlo.” 

“Stai esagerando, Mercy! La tua è una vendetta personale, perché Gellert ha cercato di ucciderti...” 

“Ma ti senti quando parli? Non puoi chiedermi di fare un passo indietro. Io dirò la verità, e anche il mio testimone. Starà al Wizengamot giudicare, quando l'avrà sentita.” 

“Chiedo almeno di avere voce in capitolo...” 

“L'avrai, se non giudicheranno opportune le tue dimissioni, vista la situazione...” 

“Ho tradito mio marito per aiutarti, Mercy! Mi devi almeno questo!” Albus, sciupato e con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, era l'ombra di se stesso. 

“Cerca di rimanere lucido, ti prego. Mi dispiace, ma non ho molto tempo... Genvi, solo un attimo.” 

Mercy si rivolse alla donna più matura che si era appena materializzata, che sparì silenziosamente appena Albus posò gli occhi su di lei. 

“La moglie di Fabian Prewett collabora con voi? A quanto pare è di moda che i coniugi si ritrovino a sostenere schieramenti opposti.” 

“Non è moda, ma semplicemente giustizia. Se vuoi scusarmi, Albus...” 

“Cosa faresti se dovessi combattere contro tuo marito, Mercy?” volle sapere lui, severo, squadrandola dalla sua considerevole altezza. 

“Questo non succederà mai. Mio marito e io siamo una squadra, e una famiglia molto unita, nonostante le differenze. Non vedo l'ora di uscire allo scoperto e riabbracciare i miei figli, quando tutto questo sarà finito” sospirò lei, esausta. 

“Anche Gellert e io siamo una famiglia” mormorò Albus. “Cosa pensi che rimarrà a _me_ , quando tutto volgerà al termine?” 

Mercy rimase in silenzio, sostenendo a lungo il suo sguardo, finché Albus fu costretto ad andarsene. 

“ _Albus Silente?_ È _questa_ la tua fonte anonima? Hai pescato il pesce più grosso, Mercy!” Geneviève rise sguaiatamente, una risata che mal si addiceva a una donna così compita ed eterea. 

“Avrei preferito che non lo vedessi” disse lei, cauta. Provava un senso di timore verso quella strega con la quale era stata costretta ad allearsi, cosa che la rendeva estremamente irritabile. “Se un'informazione del genere venisse divulgata...” 

“Non preoccuparti” la rassicurò lei, improvvisamente di buonumore. “E così il vecchio pervertito ha scelto di fare giustizia, tradendo il maritino... sembrava avere il cuore spezzato, vero? Era così depresso...” continuò a cantilenare, allegra. 

“Genvi... o qualunque sia il tuo nome, sappi che non mi piace sentir parlare di Albus Silente in questo tono. È stato un grande mago, che ha compiuto una scelta difficile. Hai dei particolari motivi di risentimento nei suoi confronti?” 

“Nessuno” rispose prontamente lei “se non che tutti lo considerano così straordinario, ma è sempre stato una mezza cartuccia, con l'amore per gli effetti teatrali e le buone maniere. Sei sicura che non ci ripenserà all'ultimo? Ricordati che voglio giustizia per Salazar, altrimenti il nostro patto salta” la ammonì, puntandole contro l'indice e ridacchiando di nuovo, un suono che riuscì comunque a risultare minaccioso. 

Mercy rabbrividì. “Sai che nessuno desidera più di me che il Ministro Grindelwald sia assicurato alla giustizia. Non ho stretto nessun accordo con Silente. Dimmi, cos'è quel ragazzo per te?” 

Era inquieta: più osservava Genvi, più aveva idea che dietro di lei si celasse una pericolosa strega oscura, instabile e decisamente folle. A volte Mercy coglieva un'inquietante somiglianza, nei movimenti e negli sguardi, con qualcuno che aveva già conosciuto, che però non riusciva a inquadrare del tutto. In quel momento, quando Genvi gettò all'indietro i lunghi capelli e rise esponendo i canini, poi prese a mordersi il labbro, di colpo assorta, strusciando i piedi e contraendo i pugni, Mercy capì chi le ricordava: il ragazzo, Salazar. 

Ma era impossibile: gli unici parenti in vita di Salazar erano i Malfoy, e nessuno di loro gli somigliava. Quanto ad Andromeda Black, era un'anziana donna dall'indole gentile. Ma quella che aveva davanti... poteva essere... 

Mercy cercò di scacciare quel pensiero, tremando. Non l'avrebbe preso in considerazione, se lei stessa non fosse stata resuscitata da Salazar. Ma perché il ragazzo avrebbe voluto riportare in vita una madre del genere? C'era da augurarsi che non si trattasse di lei, eppure l'istinto le diceva di scappare nella direzione opposta. Forse aveva sbagliato a giudicarla, forse Grindelwald era una minaccia più gestibile della strega che aveva davanti... 

“Che succede, mia cara? Hai visto un fantasma?” La finta Genvi prese a giocherellare con il braccialetto di Mercy, un regalo del marito, che le andava largo. Lei dovette sforzarsi per mantenersi calma e non fare un salto all'indietro. “Sai, ho invitato qualche vecchio amico alla nostra rimpatriata... la Resistenza deve accogliere tutti, non credi? Non ne ho trovati molti della vecchia guardia, ma alcuni hanno ancora fede negli antichi valori... è tutto per il bene di Salazar, lo capisci, Mercy?” 

Lei annuì, pallidissima. Per qualche strana ragione, quella strega la stimava, addirittura cercava la sua approvazione. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a gestire, da lì a due giorni, lo spettacolo di Grindelwald, in possesso di una bacchetta invincibile, un ragazzino terrorizzato, che portava il peso di una testimonianza che lo avrebbe incastrato, un Ministro consorte con dei ripensamenti, nonché un mago di tutto rispetto, e una strega che aveva invitato degli ex Mangiamorte o simpatizzanti tali a unirsi alla Resistenza senza neanche chiedere il suo permesso. Una strega che sospettava fortemente essere Bellatrix Black Lestrange Gaunt, la fedele compagna e la più fanatica sostenitrice di Voldemort. 

* 

“È già domani” disse Louis, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi pigramente. Le lancette fosforescenti del suo orologio babbano avevano appena superato la mezzanotte. 

Sal, disteso vicino a lui, si fece un po' più vicino, fingendo di grattarsi il naso. Conosceva Villa Conchiglia come se fosse casa propria. I ricordi felici del suo compleanno – soltanto pochi mesi prima, anche se quel giorno, insieme alle sue preoccupazioni di allora, sembrava lontanissimo – si mescolarono all'inquietudine del presente, facendogli accelerare il battito del cuore. L'unica costante era Louis, con la sua pelle dorata, i capelli rossi che si arricciavano sulla nuca e il corpo robusto e confortante, tutto tendini in rilievo e ossa lunghe. Come leggendogli nel pensiero, Louis gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Sal si rilassò e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, ascoltando il suo respiro. L'altro passò una mano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli le ciocche scure, che si erano allungate fino a sfiorargli le guance, per poi risistemargliele dietro l'orecchio. 

“Sei preoccupato? Hai paura? Sal... per favore, parlami. Dimmi qualcosa... qualsiasi cosa” bisbigliò. Quel tono così accorato e insolitamente serio non gli apparteneva, lo usava soltanto quando era davvero preoccupato. Sal non poteva biasimarlo, visto che non sapeva neanche lui cos'avrebbe fatto di lì a poche ore. 

“Il galeone che mi ha dato Mercy scotta” disse, tirandolo fuori dalla tasca e porgendolo a Louis. “Vuol dire che attaccherà e che io non dovrò fare niente, solo aspettare che lo catturino e poi testimoniare contro di lui in tribunale...” 

Louis gli strinse la mano, i loro palmi uniti che schiacciavano e assorbivano il calore della moneta.   
“Il che non sarà comunque una passeggiata. Sal, nessuno ti giudicherà meno coraggioso se non combatterai contro Grindelwald domani... anzi, preferirei che non lo facessi.” Posò le labbra sulla sua fronte, iniziando a tracciare dei cerchi sul suo polso, i polpastrelli che appena lo sfioravano. 

“Io sì” disse Sal, sorprendendolo. “Ci ho pensato molto, Lou... e ho deciso. Non è solo per la Bacchetta, che devo sfidarlo. Lo faccio per me... lui mi ha designato come suo rivale, e io lo sarò.” 

“Così farai soltanto il suo gioco” sospirò Louis, senza nascondere la sua apprensione. 

“Solo se perdo.” Sal sorrise. “E non ne ho la minima intenzione. Devo dimostrare a me stesso che posso vincere... che sono migliore di lui. Lo capisci, Lou?” 

Louis sbuffò. Sal intuì che voleva dirgli che era già migliore di lui, che non aveva niente da dimostrare, che era troppo pericoloso e un milione di altre cose... che Sal non era mai stato un tipo combattivo, che non si era mai esposto in prima linea, e che quello era decisamente il giorno peggiore per un cambiamento così drastico. Invece si limitò ad annuire e a stringerlo più forte. Sal gliene fu immensamente grato. 

“C'è la possibilità che non si arrivi al combattimento... lo sai, vero? Ho la sensazione che sarà tutto un colossale casino” disse l'amico, dopo un po'. 

“Uhm” mugugnò Sal, sbattendo le palpebre. Era ancora in tensione, non si era mai sentito più sveglio. “Bellatrix è ormai una spia interna al Ministero” iniziò ad elencare, aprendo le dita, “poi ovviamente ci sono Mercy e la Resistenza, il team ministeriale e gli Auror che sicuramente difenderanno Grindelwald... e se Scorpius, Bill e Sebastian hanno ragione, Bellatrix potrebbe aver reclutato qualche simpatizzante Mangiamorte, il che interferirebbe con i nostri piani... Lou? Qualsiasi cosa succeda, proteggi Harry e Hermione, d'accordo?” 

“Ma certo” promise Louis, serio. “Dei tuoi fratelli non dici nulla?” 

“Albus e James sanno difendersi, e Harry ha deciso che è meglio non portare Lily, anche se ha fatto i capricci per tutto il tempo. Anche i miei genitori sanno difendersi, naturalmente, ma loro saranno nel mirino, se proteggeranno Grindelwald... non credo che Mercy li attaccherà, almeno.” 

Sal rabbrividì, i pensieri che andavano alla deriva 

_Albus e Scorpius. Rose ed Estella. Bill e Riven, Lore e Sebastian._

Ormai erano una squadra, una famiglia. Ognuno avrebbe protetto l'altro e l'avrebbe sostenuto. Doveva fidarsi di loro. “Lou... il fatto che io li voglia accanto non significa che io sia disposto... non voglio che venga versato del sangue per me.” 

Louis lo sentì irrigidirsi e iniziò a massaggiargli la schiena. “Non è per colpa tua che sarà versato, non sei tu che hai voluto uno scontro. È Grindelwald. Sono sicuro che farai la cosa giusta.” 

Sal si tirò a sedere, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. “Vorrei condividere la tua sicurezza.” 

“Sal... se c'è qualcosa di cui hai bisogno...” 

Non ottenne risposta. Louis gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò a lungo, premendo lentamente le sulle sue. Scrollò le spalle, sforzandosi di sorridere, quando si accorse che Sal non ricambiava. “Sai, papà mi ha chiesto se stiamo insieme, prima.” 

“Lou... ecco, a proposito di questo” iniziò Sal “non possiamo, noi...” 

Gli avrebbe fatto del male. _Di nuovo._ Lui era Voldemort, l'avrebbe ferito e umiliato come aveva fatto con Scorpius. Aveva un passato troppo complicato, una madre squilibrata che lo stava cercando... e Harry non avrebbe approvato, pensò, ricordando la reazione spropositata che aveva avuto a Natale... 

“Per Harry è un brutto momento, ne sono certo.” Louis interruppe le sue farneticazioni. “Sai che ti vorrà sempre bene. Con Albus hai già risolto le cose, troveremo il modo di liberarci sia di Bellatrix che della tua parte-Voldemort in via definitiva... e in ogni caso te l'ho ripetuto più volte: _io non me ne vado._ Non me ne andrò mai. Perciò è inutile che provi ancora ad allontanarmi.” 

“Ma _perché?_ ” gridò Sal. Gli uscì più come un singhiozzo, l'esasperazione e il sollievo che lottavano dentro di lui. 

“C'è proprio bisogno che te lo spieghi? O vuoi che ti faccia un disegno?” 

“No, Lou, voglio che tu te ne vada... io non ti voglio... non posso! E se non riesci a starmi lontano, allora sarà meglio... non vederci più neanche come amici.” 

“Sal, basta con queste stronzate. Voglio il motivo, il _vero_ motivo per cui continui ad allontanarmi!” 

“Non provo niente per te...” 

“Non è vero.” 

“Non voglio metterti in pericolo...” 

“Non è una tua scelta!” 

“Insomma, _lo sai_ perché! Io... non me lo merito!” esplose Sal, premendo la testa contro il cuscino. 

“No? Non meriti di essere amato? È per questo che hai allontanato tutti, allora! Scorpius, Estella... tu dici di voler proteggere gli altri, ma in realtà vuoi proteggere te stesso dal dolore. Presto non sentirai niente, avrai soltanto il vuoto intorno a te, e allora capirai...” 

“Cosa?”   
“Che è meglio rischiare e provare a essere felici, e aggrapparsi a ogni singolo momento, a qualcuno che ti vuole e darebbe la vita per te... amare, e fidarti anche a costo di soffrire, piuttosto che la solitudine e il nulla. Soffrirai comunque, e lo farai da solo! E allora sarà peggio, molto peggio...” 

Louis lo baciò ancora, le braccia che lo stringevano così forte da non lasciarlo respirare. 

“Come ti pare, ma lasciami...” 

“No. Non ti lascio.” Louis aspettò che si calmasse, poi riprese ad accarezzarlo, infilandogli la mano nella maglietta. 

“Cosa vuoi fare?” Sal s'irrigidì istintivamente. 

“Shhh. Tanto lo so che ci devo pensare io, Sal, come sempre.” 

Louis continuò a sciogliergli ogni punto di tensione, lento e accorto, e Sal si abbandonò al suo calore. Ne aveva bisogno, fin troppo, ma quando sentì il suo corpo premere contro il suo, mentre con la mano andava ad abbassargli l'intimo, Sal si bloccò di nuovo, teso come una corda. 

Louis gli girò il viso, fissando gli occhi nei suoi. 

“Sal... guardami. Non sono Grindelwald.” 

Sal guardò. Gli occhi schietti e sinceri, in cui poteva leggere l'affetto e il desiderio, erano quelli di Louis, così come il suo corpo, che conosceva ormai come un'estensione di se stesso e voleva disperatamente sentire dentro di lui. Non c'era davvero la minima somiglianza. Sal sentì un nodo che non sapeva di avere sciogliersi nel suo petto, sciolse i capelli di Louis e lo baciò a lungo. 

____________________________________________________________________________ Ok, questa è stata la proverbiale 'quiete' prima della tempesta ^^' Mancano 3 capitoli alla conclusione vera e propria della storia, che pubblicherò domenica prossima e poi la prossima settimana, giovedì e domenica. Dal 18 giugno poi mi prenderò una pausa prima di pubblicare l'epilogo, che è già scritto, ma copre diversi mesi ed è scritto un po' diversamente. Una lettrice in particolare mi ha suggerito che ci sia bisogno di tempo per apprezzarlo, quindi anche ai futuri lettori consiglierò di fare una pausa fra il capitolo 31 e il 32 ^^ In ogni caso conto di pubblicarlo a fine giugno/inizio luglio ^^ Buon lavoro/sessione estiva/esami di diploma a tutt*, e al resto (pochi, temo), buone vacanze  <3 

p.s. Spero che prima o poi qualcuno si faccia sentire con un commento, l'unica 'moneta' per noi scrittori di ff. Pubblico in automatico perché ho i capitoli già scritti, perché fa piacere a chi l'ha già letta in anteprima e per avere una copia della storia finita facilmente accessibile, perché se dovessi aspettare le recensioni per aggiornare allora non scriverei più nulla. Ovviamente mi fanno piacere le visualizzazioni e ringrazio per le letture, ma mi farebbe piacere una qualsiasi opinione ^^ 


	29. Il più potente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -3 capitoli alla fine.  
> Come al solito sono aperta a qualsiasi tipo di commento, ammesso che ci sia qualcuno che legge!

**XXIX. Il più potente**

Albus Severus Potter non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Il campo era gremito, maghi di tutte le nazionalità continuavano ad arrivare tramite Materializzazione o Passaporta. Per miglia e miglia si estendevano tende colorate, decorate con struzzi, giardini all'italiana, fontane e altre bizzarre aggiunte. Suo padre aveva detto che gli ricordavano la sua prima Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. L'aveva intravisto di sfuggita, ma era troppo indaffarato anche solo per notare che lui e Scorpius si tenevano per mano. Hermione invece aveva rivolto a entrambi un sorriso radioso, baciando la guancia di Scorpius, ed era corsa via, urlando che bisognava rafforzare le difese sul lato ovest e garantire la sicurezza dei Babbani talmente ammanicati o influenti da essere riusciti a ottenere un invito per l'occasione. 

Albus era felice che la sorellina fosse rimasta a casa con Gabrielle: suo padre era stato cauto, ma non aveva idea di cosa ci fosse realmente in gioco quel giorno. Albus aveva coordinato strategie, spostamenti e segnali, ripassandoli freneticamente per tutta la notte. Erano solo in dieci ad avere il quadro completo, e ogni coppia si sarebbe appostata a un lato del campo, pronta a dare l'allarme se qualcosa andava storto. Albus aveva inventato un complesso incantesimo che consentiva di dare un allarme personalizzato a seconda del tipo di pericolo e di chi lo lanciava. Sperava soltanto che nessuno perdesse il controllo. Rose ed Estella si erano già posizionate sul lato sud, Sebastian e Lore a nord, Bill e Riven a est. 

Albus rivolse un ultimo sguardo all'enorme spiazzo riservato allo spettacolo di Grindelwald. Tutt'intorno, stendardi e maxischermi animati celebravano le vittorie dei Ministri contro Bellatrix e Voldemort, le leggi che avevano fatto passare per tutelare gli ibridi e per garantire la sicurezza dei maghi, l'abolizione dello Statuto di Segretezza e tutte le loro conquiste nei sedici anni in cui avevano detenuto il potere. Il Ministro Babbano Judy Sanders, l'espressione confusa, applaudiva entusiasta dal suo posto d'onore. Il suo predecessore, si diceva, era ancora al San Mungo in prognosi riservata.   
“Dovremmo andare ai nostri posti” bisbigliò Scorpius “prima che papà torni e ci chieda dove sono finiti gli altri.” 

Albus annuì. Gli dispiaceva che Draco si preoccupasse per loro, dopo che l'aveva accolto così bene in casa sua. Tutto sommato, avrebbe anche potuto abituarsi alla sontuosa camera degli ospiti, decorata con un motivo di serpenti e gigli e grande almeno come tre delle stanze di casa Potter. La notte prima Scorpius, che non riusciva a dormire, si era infilato nel suo letto e lui l'aveva stretto in silenzio, accarezzandolo finché non aveva preso sonno. Doveva proteggerlo a tutti i costi, eppure voleva anche che suo fratello vincesse contro Grindelwald e stesse bene, nonostante le preoccupazioni di Scorpius che Sal fosse l'erede di Voldemort e diventasse un altro Signore Oscuro. 

_Un problema alla volta._

La folla esultò quando la voce magicamente amplificata di Charlie Weasley annunciò che i Ministri erano appena arrivati e che lo spettacolo sarebbe iniziato tra pochi minuti. Esplosero petardi e fuochi d'artificio. Era una giornata primaverile assolata e insolitamente calda. Albus guardò Scorpius negli occhi e lo baciò con passione, inclinandogli la testa all'indietro e, per un attimo, beatamente immemore del pericolo imminente. 

Il suo ragazzo ricambiò il bacio e gli sorrise, l'ansia e il nervosismo spazzati via dal suo viso. “Per cos'era questo?” 

“Perché sono felice di essere qui con te.” Albus fece scivolare lo sguardo su di lui, i capelli lisci e biondi che brillavano al sole e le eleganti vesti verde e argento. “Pensavo... stasera...” 

“Non dirlo” bisbigliò Scorpius, rabbrividendo. “Pensiamo soltanto a uscire da qui. Andiamo?” I suoi occhi si posarono su Draco, che stava chiacchierando con Blaise poco più avanti. Procedevano vicini e sorridenti, convinti che quello fosse un giorno da celebrare. Dietro di loro, Piton aleggiava nero e sinistro come un pipistrello. 

“Tra un attimo.” Infine, Albus intercettò Sal, che gli venne incontro, seguito a breve distanza da Louis, che aveva il compito di restare nei paraggi e sorvegliare il duello. Sal si sarebbe proposto all'ultimo come sfidante per Grindelwald, e Louis sarebbe stato pronto a intervenire in qualsiasi occasione.   
“Dovete nascondervi” bisbigliò Sal, sorpreso di vederli ancora lì. 

“Volevo augurarti buona fortuna. So che puoi vincere.” Albus gli strinse il braccio e il fratello ricambiò, stordito. 

“Grazie, Al. Andate, adesso... usate il Mantello. E grazie ancora per la Bacchetta.” 

Louis rivolse un cenno d'intesa a entrambi e lo seguì. 

“Mantello?” chiese Scorpius, perplesso. 

Albus estrasse il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e lo gettò su di loro. “Stringiamoci, dobbiamo arrivare all'altro lato dello stadio.” 

“Perché te l'ha dato?” 

“Per proteggerci, immagino. Siamo la sua famiglia... ci vuole bene, nel profondo.” 

“E tu, gli hai dato la tua Bacchetta?” 

“Sì, so che ha problemi con quella di Ted Tonks... gliel'ho data prima di partire per il Manor. Sal avrà bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile, non credi?” 

Sgomitarono tra la folla, che li sospingeva in direzione contraria. Il boato raggiunse l'apice quando finalmente apparvero entrambi i Ministri, le loro immagini ingigantite e sparate a ripetizione tramite i maxischermi e gli incantesimi di Duplicazione. 

Gellert Grindelwald era abbagliante. Indossava una tunica viola e scarlatta, tempestata di diamanti e con inserti in oro, ma sotto era in tenuta da combattimento, un completo nero aderente che recava il simbolo dei Doni della Morte e ne enfatizzava il corpo ben proporzionato; i capelli biondi raccolti all'indietro. Percorse il pubblico con sguardo predatore, poi le sue labbra s'incurvarono in un sorriso carismatico, che non si estese agli occhi, e sollevò il braccio in segno di saluto. 

La folla esultò e, per un attimo, anche Scorpius si ritrovò a fissarlo, abbagliato. 

“Grindelwald è nostro nemico, Scorp” gli ricordò Albus, irritato. “Non vuoi che Sal perda, no?” 

Scorpius si riscosse, sorpreso per quella domanda. “Non voglio che Sal conquisti troppo potere... ma no, naturalmente non voglio che perda! Morirebbe... o potrebbe farsi male sul serio, o...” Inorridì sotto il Mantello, portandosi le mani alla bocca. 

Albus gli sorrise. “Sapevo che tenevi ancora a lui. Ora andiamo, dobbiamo essere pronti a Smaterializzarci se riceviamo un segnale.” 

* 

Albus aveva scelto un sobrio completo nero. Si era pareggiato la barba, sulla quale s'intravedeva qualche filo d'argento; gli occhi azzurri scintillavano dietro gli occhiali. 

“Sembri vestito per un funerale” commentò Gellert, al suo fianco. “E la tua faccia... perché non sorridi? Non saluti i nostri elettori?” 

“Loro non sono _nostri_ ” rispose Albus, a bassa voce, forzandosi a guardare la folla che li acclamava. 

Auror, Guaritori, addetti alla Manutenzione magica e tutto il pubblico di civili che era venuto ad assistere a un'impresa memorabile, da raccontare a figli e nipoti per generazioni. “Questa folla acclama soltanto te. Non volevo rubarti la scena.” 

“Andiamo, Albus... stanotte potrai dire di essere l'unico a possedere il mago più potente della storia. Non ti eccita il pensiero?” bisbigliò Gellert, in tono seducente. 

“Non ne hai avuto abbastanza, ieri notte?” Albus cercò di simulare un tono divertito, chiedendosi se Mercy fosse già pronta a entrare in azione. Si erano amati fino alle prime luci dell'alba, poi Gellert aveva preso una pozione che non aveva offerto ad Albus e si era lavato e cambiato, completamente in forma e ristorato, come dopo una lunga notte di sonno. 

“Sai che non ne avrò mai abbastanza di te. Quante volte te lo devo dimostrare?” 

“Solo un'altra ancora. Scegli me” bisbigliò Albus, mentre un'orchestra invisibile suonava una marcia trionfale. 

Poteva essere l'ultima volta in cui vedeva Gellert. Cercò d'imprimersi a forza nella memoria ogni suo lineamento, la sua forza, la gioiosa certezza della vittoria. Aveva di nuovo voglia di baciarlo, stringerlo e toccarlo dappertutto, solo per assicurarsi di essere libero di farlo ancora, e ancora. La folla sarebbe andata in delirio, ma Gellert avrebbe potuto insospettirsi... 

“Ho sempre scelto te da quando sono tornato in vita, Albus” disse lui, nel tono affettuoso con cui si rimprovera un bambino che fa i capricci. 

“Rinuncia al Ministero. Te ne prego, fai un passo indietro...” 

“Scegli tu di condividere con me un potere sconfinato! So che lo farai, per amor mio.” 

Gellert si sporse a baciarlo e Albus ricambiò, appassionato e rabbioso. Lo stava facendo per lo spettacolo più che per reale desiderio, e in quel momento Albus lo odiò, così come odiava se stesso per non riuscire a smettere. Per aver creduto che Gellert avrebbe potuto cambiare idea, che ci avrebbe almeno pensato. Si staccò da lui come in _trance_ , registrando il suo sorriso luminoso, il suo inchino ironico, il modo in cui si toglieva il mantello regale e si preparava a fronteggiare il suo primo avversario, rilassato e sicuro, facendo guizzare la bacchetta di Sal tra le sue mani. _La Bacchetta di Sambuco._

“Buonasera, Ministro Silente” disse il Ministro Sanders, in tono vacuo. 

Ecco un'altra giovane donna Imperiata da Gellert, che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lui. Albus provò un irrazionale moto di gelosia pensando a tutti coloro che, in quel momento, stavano divorando suo marito con gli occhi e avrebbero voluto essere al suo posto. Abbassò lo sguardo e, senza farsi scorgere, scrisse su una pergamena incantata: _“Non attaccare prima della fine di tutti i duelli.”_

Se c'era ancora un brandello di speranza che Gellert potesse cambiare idea, magari dopo un'inaspettata sconfitta, Albus doveva aggrapparsi a esso. 

_Non preoccuparti, Albus,_ gli rispose dopo un po' la precisa, affilata calligrafia di Mercy. _Maggiore è l'altezza da cui cadi, più rovinosa sarà la caduta._

Albus stritolò la pergamena con dita nervose. Lo sapeva fin troppo bene. 

*   
  


  
Erano secoli che Gellert non si sentiva così bene. Nel suo caso, quella non era un'espressione figurata. La Bacchetta Invincibile rispondeva a ogni sua intenzione, anticipava i suoi movimenti. Si sentiva addosso gli occhi di tutti, eppure l'unica cosa che contava era il potere, che fluiva liberamente dal suo corpo, irradiandosi dalle sue dita a quello che, in mani meno capaci, sarebbe stato un inutile bastoncino. 

Si fecero avanti i duellanti più famosi, gli incantatori più in vista, gli Auror più audaci e ricercatori venuti da Paesi lontani, che scagliarono incantesimi non regolamentari, che a volte puzzavano di magia oscura. Poi fu la volta dei Ministri, palloni gonfiati che non sopportavano di veder diminuito il loro ego agli occhi degli elettori. Se ne andavano tutti ammaccati, alcuni riconoscendo sportivamente la sconfitta, altri imprecando nelle loro lingue e pestando i piedi. 

Gli incantesimi di Gellert aprivano squarci nel cielo, facevano tremare la terra, creavano potenti illusioni di paesaggi sconosciuti, esaudivano desideri, materializzavano paure, evocavano visioni tridimensionali di forme e colori. Il suo potere era immenso. Fuoriusciva, colorato e incandescente, tanto che molti si erano allontanati dalle prime file, spaventati di rimanere ustionati. Il potere non era per chi ne aveva paura, per chi non sapeva gestirlo... 

Infine Gellert, che si era legato i capelli in una coda, si scostò alcune ciocche che gli erano rimaste appiccicate agli occhi. A parte un po' di polvere e qualche buco sui suoi costosissimi vestiti, era completamente illeso, fresco e pronto a intraprendere un altro round. Eppure, gli sfidanti erano già finiti. Sollevò lo sguardo e si accorse che il sole stava tramontando, spandendo scie purpuree e aranciate nel cielo sconfinato. Non s'intravedeva un edificio nel raggio di miglia. 

Gellert salutò il pubblico, ancora in preda all'ebrezza. Il potere gli dava alla testa, gli faceva cantare il sangue: lo faceva sentire libero e vivo, sciolto da qualsiasi regola, se non quelle che lui stesso creava. Un boato: la folla intorno a lui gridava e applaudiva, ma Gellert non era soddisfatto. Era così anticlimatico quel banale trionfo, era stato troppo semplice... alzò le mani, imponendo il silenzio, e si puntò la bacchetta alla gola. 

“Vi ringrazio, ma c'è un solo mago degno di sfidarmi quest'oggi, ed è mio marito, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente. Il suo nome non ha bisogno di presentazioni, il suo potere è l'unico in grado di rivaleggiare col mio... molti decenni or sono, Albus mi vinse, conquistando la mia bacchetta. Perché non valutiamo, oggi, chi dei due è il più forte?” Gellert s'inchinò in direzione del compagno, invitandolo a scendere in pista. 

Tutti gli occhi si concentrarono su Albus, che si alzò rigidamente e, immobile come una statua, scosse impercettibilmente il capo. 

“Non posso sfidarti oggi, Gellert. Il mio tempo è passato, e anche il tuo...” 

Il Ministro volse lo sguardo e fece un gesto, come a stringere qualcosa all'interno della veste, ma in quel momento la voce magicamente amplificata di un ragazzo, chiara e appena tremante, si rese udibile a tutti. 

“Ti sfiderò io.” 

  
*   
  


  
Sal scese in campo. Non si sentiva più le gambe, era consapevole che l'intero mondo magico lo stava guardando, eppure niente contava, se non lo sguardo sorpreso di Grindelwald. Non era gelido, neanche ostile: semplicemente curioso. Per una volta, era riuscito a spiazzarlo. 

“Salazar Riddle-Potter?” Gellert alzò la voce a beneficio degli astanti. “Pensavo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto.” 

“Questa era anche la mia speranza, ma lei ha qualcosa che mi appartiene. La Bacchetta con cui ha vinto tutte le battaglie di oggi, e che mi ha estorto con la forza lo scorso settembre.” 

Gellert rise senza allegria, mentre un brusio concitato si levava tra gli spalti. I più erano incuriositi da quella svolta inaspettata, altri pensavano a uno scherzo, altri ancora non riuscivano a distogliere gl occhi dal ragazzo che sfidava il mago vivente più potente al mondo. 

“ _Il figlio di Harry Potter?”_

“ _Il figlio di Voldemort?!”_

Sal, però, si concentrò soltanto su quegli occhi di falco, sulla mano destra che stringeva la bacchetta che lo aveva scelto a undici anni, su quel corpo che ancora si sentiva addosso nei suoi incubi. Lo graffiava, lo penetrava e riversava in lui il suo seme, facendolo gridare, fino a farlo implorare di smettere... 

“Ragazzino, il tuo coraggio ti fa onore, per quanto le tue accuse siano insensate, ma non posso sfidarti. Sei minorenne, non mi perdonerei mai se ti facessi involontariamente del male...” proclamò, a beneficio di tutti, con voce suadente. 

Dalla folla si levò un mormorio di assenso; alcuni, però, erano perplessi. 

“I miei genitori mi hanno insegnato il coraggio. Non conta l'età, quando si combatte per una giusta causa. Mi lasci duellare: se vinco io, riconoscerà che dico la verità. Se perdo, accetterò la sconfitta e le chiederò pubblicamente scusa.” Sal volse lo sguardo, cercando d'intercettare Harry, Hermione, suo fratello o i suoi amici tra la folla. Se anche avessero voluto fermarlo, dubitava che sarebbero riusciti a passare. 

_Non ho paura. Voglio rendervi fieri di voi._

Strinse la bacchetta di Albus e s'inchinò appena a Grindelwald, per quanto quel gesto di rispetto imposto dalle regole lo riempisse di ribrezzo. 

“Non posso ammettere una colpa di cui non mi sono macchiato” replicò il Ministro, in tono ragionevole, “ma se ci tieni tanto accetterò la tua sfida. Ti prometto che cercherò di limitare i danni... altrimenti tuo padre non ne sarebbe per niente contento.” Rise, stavolta con una punta di nervosismo. Gli occhi verdi percorsero la folla, ansiosi, fino a posarsi su Albus Silente, in prima fila, che stringeva tra le mani una pergamena ed evitava di guardarlo, a testa bassa. 

“Che sia la magia a decidere, allora” disse Sal, alzando la bacchetta. 

“Come vuoi.” Grindelwald descrisse un arco con la Bacchetta – la bacchetta di Sal – e contò fino a tre. 

Sal sparò il primo Schiantesimo, che Gellert parò pigramente. 

“Ragazzo... non voglio farti del male. Ti prego, rinuncia. Sappiamo già chi è il più potente, ci siamo già passati... non c'è vergogna nella sconfitta...” 

“... non ce n'è, quando essa è onorevole” ribatté Sal. “Non dica il mio nome. E combatta per attaccare, non per difendersi. La Bacchetta Invincibile è ancora mia!” 

“Questo non è possibile” disse Gellert Grindelwald, descrivendo un'elegante parabola e mandando in frantumi l'incantesimo di Sal grazie a un potentissimo Scudo. 

“Sì, invece! Io ho rubato la Chiave di Merlino, ricorda? E ho aperto la Camera dei Segreti, vi ho trovato le conoscenze perdute... mi sono reso Padrone dei Doni della Morte, prima di cederle la Bacchetta!”   
Sal non si era reso conto di urlare. Le sue parole vennero portate via dal vento. Sentì la voce di Charlie Weasley sopra le altre: “Cosa dicono? _Sonorus!”_

“No! Non urlare... non parlare!” gli intimò Gellert, a denti stretti. “Rischi di cacciarti in un grosso guaio, così...” 

“Non più di quello in cui si troverà lei di qui a breve” gli garantì Sal, la bacchetta più ferma. “La Bacchetta Invincibile appartiene a me, tornerà nelle mie mani! Sono io il suo vero padrone!” 

“Piccolo sciocco” sbottò Gellert, “mi hai ceduto la bacchetta volontariamente...” Parve rendersi conto che la sua voce, magicamente amplificata, era udibile a tutti i presenti nel raggio di miglia. Sal credette di sentire il suono di migliaia di persone che, nello stesso momento, trattenevano il respiro. “Sì, me ne hai fatto dono, lo sapeva anche Albus... abbiamo deciso che era la scelta migliore, era una bacchetta troppo potente perché potessi maneggiarla... non ne avevi il controllo” si corresse Gellert, assumendo un tono più mite, paternalistico. 

“Bugiardo! Hai ucciso Mercy Winterbone, Imperiato il Primo Ministro Babbano, poi mi hai stuprato a distanza e ricattato finché non sono stato costretto a cederti la bacchetta... ma è ancora mia! Sono io il mago più forte!” Sal esplose, un velo rosso gli scese davanti agli occhi. “La Resistenza esporrà i tuoi crimini... confessa, sei spacciato!” 

“Il ragazzo delira!” gridò Gellert, scagliando un potente anatema, che fece breccia tra le difese di Sal. 

Un taglio gli si aprì all'altezza della gola, il sangue zampillò e macchiò la camicia candida. 

“Non mi toccherai... non mi farai del male un'altra volta!” 

La bacchetta di Albus reagiva bene tra le sue dita. La conosceva abbastanza per poterla usare al meglio, ma fino a quel momento si era trattenuto. Non ne aveva sfruttato le potenzialità... 

“Non voglio farti del male” bisbigliò Gellert, con un sorriso odioso. Sal si chiese se solo lui potesse vedere la malvagità, la totale falsità dei suoi occhi. “Arrenditi, altrimenti sarò costretto a Disarmarti... al San Mungo si prenderanno cura di te, c'è un reparto ben attrezzato per i malati di mente...” 

“ _Crucio!”_ Sal gridò, fuori di sé. Era vagamente consapevole di aver scagliato una Maledizione Senza Perdono davanti a migliaia di testimoni, ma gl'importava soltanto di Grindelwald, che continuava ad attaccarlo, spietato. Cercava di farlo passare per vittima, voleva farlo internare come malato mentale. Come un ragazzino che s'inventava tutto, indegno di sfidarlo. Gli avrebbe portato via la sua credibilità, la sua famiglia, i suoi amici... e questo, dopo avergli strappato la magia, l'orgoglio, la libertà e la privacy, perfino il rispetto del proprio corpo... 

_Non puoi permetterlo. Non lasciare che vinca. Devi impedirlo con qualsiasi mezzo._

_Qualssssiassssi mezzo._

La voce fredda e serpentina gli rimbombò nelle orecchie mentre Gellert si preparava a lanciare il colpo finale, così sicuro della propria vittoria... 

Sal aprì le braccia e rise. Un sibilo serpentesco gli uscì al posto delle parole, ma seppe che _lui_ aveva capito.   
_“Padre, sono pronto”_ disse. 

Davanti a lui non c'era più Gellert Grindelwald, con il suo riso folle e offensivo, ma un uomo molto più giovane, i capelli lisci che si arricciavano sulle tempie. Gli occhi neri e scintillanti divennero rossi, le pupille verticali come quelle di un serpente. Tom Marvolo Riddle allargò le dita simili a pallidi ragni e Sal vide finalmente la loro somiglianza: la fronte ampia, l'espressione seria e la schiena dritta, la stessa struttura fisica armoniosa e snella. 

“ _Allora abbracciami, figlio mio, altro me stesso. Prendiamo il potere... insieme.”_

_Sto abbracciando il male che volevo distruggere,_ pensò Sal, lucido. _Perdonami, Harry. Ti ho deluso._

Poi spalancò le braccia, e lasciò che il padre entrasse in lui. 

La sua risata gelida, che Sal si rese conto essere la propria. 

“ _Sono già in te, figlio. Come hai potuto non vederlo?”_

Un lampo, e Sal ebbe la visione di una lastra sottile come ghiaccio, incrinata alla base e macchiata per metà di sangue scarlatto. La lastra si ruppe in mille pezzi, le schegge lo invasero, provocandogli un dolore lancinante, che improvvisamente lo riportò a se stesso... 

“Proprio così” disse Sal, con la voce di Tom Riddle. “Hai ucciso me e la mia compagna, Grindelwald, hai usurpato il potere che mi spettava di diritto, hai abusato del corpo del mio unico figlio... del _mio_ corpo. Pagherai il doppio per ogni singolo affronto che mi hai inflitto.” 

Gellert Grindelwald arretrò, terrorizzato. Per la prima volta, la Bacchetta tremò nella sua mano. Sal seppe che vedeva gli occhi rossi di Voldemort. Aprì la bocca, iniziò a pronunciare il suo nome... 

“ _Vol...”_

Sal alzò la bacchetta di Albus, guidato da suo padre. Non aveva più paura d'infliggere dolore, né delle sue conseguenze. Era pronto a ferire, mutilare e uccidere. Ogni nervo del suo corpo gridava vendetta, non si era mai sentito così pienamente se stesso... _intero_ , finalmente. 

“Non pronuncerai il mio nome” disse, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso gelido. 

In quel momento, il mondo esplose. 

_*_

“Scorpius... guarda Sal!” Albus trattenne il fiato al di sotto del Mantello. “Ha gli occhi rossi... la sua espressione...”   
“Te l'avevo detto” gridò Scorpius, isterico. “Te l'avevo _detto_ che era il Signore Oscuro!” 

“Devo togliergli la bacchetta... devo riprendermela...” 

“No!” Scorpius gli si parò davanti e il Mantello gli scivolò dalle spalle, rendendoli visibili a tutti. Ma nel caos generale non importava, i loro vicini non facevano che spintonarsi per vedere meglio il duello; qualche Babbano sostenevache si trattasse di un 'effetto speciale' particolarmente riuscito. 

“Non puoi sfidare Sal adesso... è troppo pericoloso!” 

“Potrei non avere un'altra occasione! Mi hai detto tu di non lasciare che avesse i Doni, Scorp, e io gli ho dato la _mia_ bacchetta...” 

Scorpius non aveva mai visto Albus così fuori di sé. Si tormentava le labbra generose, ora strette in una linea sottile, una mano che cercava di strapparsi una voluminosa ciocca di capelli scuri.   
“Tu NON andrai in mezzo a Grindelwald e V-voldemort che combattono per uccidersi! Non te lo permetto!” Scorpius allargò le braccia, determinato, e Albus tornò in sé. Sbatté le palpebre, inorridito, e raccolse il Mantello. 

“Hai ragione... non so cosa mi è preso. Ma Sal... dobbiamo trovare papà, subito!” 

“Ehi! Sei il fratello di Sal? Il figlio di Harry Potter?” Una donna energica e dall'aria spiccia fendette la folla a suon di Schiantesimi e li raggiunse. “Sei Albus, vero? Vieni, abbiamo poco tempo...” 

“Sì... lei è Mercy Winterbone!” Albus tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno, tutto ciò che Sal gli aveva detto era vero. Mercy era viva, a capo della Resistenza, e avrebbe aiutato Sal a liberarsi di Grindelwald...   
“Sal sta combattendo contro Grindelwald!” li interruppe Scorpius, in tono urgente. 

“Lo so” Mercy scosse la testa, gesticolando verso i maxischermi. “Temevo che accadesse... sei un Malfoy, vero? Ma abbiamo un altro problema, le nostre forze non riescono ad avvicinarsi a loro...” 

“La sicurezza? Se ne occupa mio padre, se lo troviamo posso dirgli di fidarsi di te! Sal ci ha detto tutto” disse Albus, sollecito. 

“Mi sarebbe molto utile, sì” concordò lei. “Ma il problema più urgente è che tua... _zia_ , ragazzo, si spaccia per Geneviève, la moglie di Fabian Prewett, e ha radunato quel che restava di Mangiamorte e Lupi mannari, tirandoli dalla sua parte...” 

“Bellatrix è la mia prozia” specificò Scorpius “e non ho niente a che fare con lei.” 

“Scorpius è con me e Sal” puntualizzò Albus. “Bellatrix lo ha già posseduto una volta. E _lei,_ non può fare proprio niente per fermarla?” 

“Mi ha costretto ad allearmi con lei e ha portato dalla sua parte la frangia più estremista della Resistenza” confessò Mercy, sconsolata. “Non me la cavo male nei combattimenti, ma stiamo parlando di Bellatrix Lestrange... non si fermerà finché non raggiungerà suo figlio.” 

“Non possiamo permetterlo! Sal l'ha tenuta rinchiusa per anni, sarà furiosa...” 

“Perché no? Sal è V-Voldemort, adesso... lasciamo che se la risolvano da soli!” urlò Scorpius. 

“Cosa?” Mercy sbatté le palpebre e Albus ci rifletté seriamente, valutando i meriti di quell'opzione. 

Furono interrotti da grida e indici puntati verso il cielo. Il fantasma di una donna dai lunghi capelli neri, racchiuso tra le spire di un serpente verde, solcò il campo, provocando altri allarmi. I maghi estrassero le bacchette, spintonandosi l'uno l'altro. 

“È il Marchio Nero?” 

“È il mio segnale” spiegò Albus a Mercy. “Allarme nel settore sud. Ti aiuto a trovare papà, poi dobbiamo andare dai nostri amici...” 

Come evocato per telepatia, Harry si materializzò in mezzo a loro, trascinando James per la collottola. 

“Ti avevo detto di restare a casa! Dovevi badare a Lily!” 

“L'ho lasciata con Gabrielle, papà! Anche Ron è qui, e Bill e Fleur...” 

“Smettila! È pericoloso...” 

“Sono maggiorenne! Al?!” James notò solo in quel momento il fratello e Scorpius, mentre Harry sgranò gli occhi e assunse un colorito verdognolo appena vide il suo ex Vicecapo Auror. 

“ _Mercy? Sei viva?!”_

“Harry, non c'è tempo! Hai sentito quello che ha detto Sal su Grindelwald? È la verità, e ne ho le prove...” 

Harry guardò la giovane donna, la furia e la determinazione che gli indurivano i lineamenti. Albus e James si scambiarono un'occhiata circospetta, ammirata: era quello l'uomo che, alla loro età, aveva sconfitto Voldemort. 

“D'accordo. Dimmi cosa devo fare. E tenetevi lontani dai guai, voi tre. Potrebbe esserci qualche Mangiamorte in circolazione...” 

“Era Bellatrix! È il segnale che i nostri amici l'hanno vista, o li sta attaccando...” spiegò nuovamente Albus. 

“ _Bellatrix?_ Di che stai parlando? Non dovresti essere qui, Al...” 

“Ma ha ragione! Harry, non c'è tempo... dobbiamo andare. Le comunicazioni sono saltate” constatò Mercy, scuotendo la testa. I maxischermi, incantati per funzionare in quell'ambiente pieno di magia, erano andati in corto circuito. Non c'era modo di sapere se Gellert e Sal combattessero ancora, o chi avesse vinto il duello: erano troppo lontani. “Harry, da questo momento in poi il tuo team combatte per la Resistenza. Albus Silente è già dalla nostra parte, contro Grindelwald. Sono mesi che ci passa informazioni.” 

Harry annuì. “Voi restate qui” intimò ai figli, prima di Smaterializzarsi con Mercy. 

“ _Bellatrix?_ Ma che sta succedendo? Che facciamo? E perché ti sei portato dietro _lui?_ ” James rivolse un'occhiata sprezzante a Scorpius, troppo occupato a guardare dall'altra parte del campo. 

“Al... proveniva dalla zona di Bill e Riven! Dobbiamo andare da loro. Usiamo il Mantello...” 

“Hai ragione, Scorp. James, alza la Bacchetta e seguici.” 

Albus, James e Scorpius raggiunsero Lore e Sebastian, intenti a combattere contro un lupo mannaro dai denti giallastri e una strega dalle vesti nere e stropicciate. 

“Quello che vi ha promesso Bellatrix è falso!” urlò Lore, deviando una Cruciatus. “Vi ucciderà appena non le sarete più utili!” 

Albus e James si guardarono e castarono due identici, potentissimi _Stupeficium_ , che centrarono in piena schiena i loro avversari. 

“Grazie.” Sebastian, esausto, si passò una mano sulla fronte. 

“Non è _corretto_ colpirli alle spalle! Bellatrix gli avrà fatto il lavaggio del cervello...” protestò Lore, indignata.   
“Dove sono Bill e Riven?” chiese Scorpius, ignorandola. 

“È bello sapere che qualcuno ci pensa” disse Bill, comparendo davanti a lui e Disilludendo Riven. 

“Ci sono un bel po' di Dissennatori, da quella parte” disse, indicando in alto, verso le tribune nord. “È incredibile che la cara Bellatrix sia riuscita a trovarli in così poco tempo...” 

“ _Bellatrix”_ disse Riven, in tono urgente. “L'ho vista che dava ordini a un gruppo della Resistenza mentre scagliava maledizioni, era una donna del Ministero... la mamma è stata a una delle sue feste. La moglie di Prewett...” 

“ _Geneviève Auly?”_ Lore imprecò sonoramente. “Papà è qui, mi ha dato una bella strigliata prima...” 

“La Resistenza non è il nemico! L'ho detto a Harry, che ora è con Mercy! Dobbiamo avvertire tutti, o si combatteranno a vicenda invece di combattere Bellatrix” disse Albus, una tempia che pulsava furiosamente. 

“D'accordo. Devono sapere tutti che Bellatrix è Geneviève Auly e che Mercy è viva e dalla nostra parte” disse Lore, in tono pratico. “Dobbiamo avvertire tutte le persone che conosciamo, e c'è un unico modo per farlo... _Patronus_ , anzi, tanti Patroni. Avanti, tutti quanti: al mio tre!” 

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_

Una lontra eruppe dalla bacchetta di Albus, un serpente da quella di Bill, un corvo da quella di Riven, un pitbull da quella di Lore, un cervo da quella di James e un cinghiale da quella di Sebastian.   
“Scorp?” Albus ripeté l'incantesimo, mentre gli altri duplicavano i loro Patroni, concentrati. 

Scorpius strinse la bacchetta e pronunciò di nuovo la formula, ma non ne uscì altro che qualche sbuffo di fumo. 

“Mi dispiace” bisbigliò. 

“Non è un problema, adesso” dichiarò Albus, prima che James potesse accorgersene. “È meglio se procediamo tutti insieme, d'ora in avanti... dobbiamo raggiungere Sal.” 

“C'è già Louis a sorvegliarlo!” protestò Lore, con energia. “Dobbiamo combattere!” 

“Capiterà sicuramente, se dobbiamo raggiungere il campo” disse Bill, in tono dispiaciuto. “E non credo che dovremmo lasciare tutto il lavoro a Louis. Se la cava, ma Bellatrix punterà a Sal, che sta già combattendo contro Grindelwald...” 

“O magari Grindelwald e Bellatrix si distruggeranno a vicenda” suggerì James, speranzoso. 

“Avevo già mandato Estella e Rose a controllare” disse Lore, con un'ombra di preoccupazione, “ma non mi hanno dato notizie.” 

“Rose è qui? E l'hai mandata _da sola?_ Lore, ma sei fuori? Rose non è male in Difesa, ma...” James si torse le mani, preoccupato, e Albus ricordò che, per un periodo, lui e Rose erano usciti insieme. 

“È con Estella, che è la più in gamba dopo Albus, ed è anche l'unica dotata di spirito pratico... senza offesa per nessuno” ribatté Lore, decisa. “Anche se forse sarà meglio raggiungerle.” 

“Sarà meglio, sì” confermò James, cupo, inviando un Patronus nella loro direzione. “Hai visto gli occhi di Sal... hai sentito quello che ha detto?” chiese al fratello, piano. 

“Non è il momento per occuparcene” tagliò corto Albus. 

“ _Lui_ lo sapeva, vero?” chiese, indicando Malfoy. 

“Lui si chiama Scorpius, e sta con me. Sarà meglio che ci Disilludiamo tutti, avanti.” 

“Questo non è molto onorevole!” Lore si ribellò, dichiarando di voler combattere in prima linea. 

“Allora tu marcerai _da sola_ nel mirino di quelli della Resistenza, dei simpatizzanti Mangiamorte e degli Imperiati da Grindelwald, e _noi_ ci Disilluderemo, ma perdonaci se non saremo in grado di difenderti al meglio, perché ci rallenteresti” sibilò Albus, che aveva esaurito le sue già scarse riserve di pazienza. 

“E _questo_ , Lore, è quello che succede quando stringi alleanza con quei vigliacchi manipolatori dei Serpeverde” sbottò James, acconsentendo di malagrazia alla Disillusione. 

Scorpius rimase in silenzio, le braccia incrociate e apparentemente concentrato sul terreno, tanto che Albus dovette Disilluderlo. “Dobbiamo trovare Sal, poi tutto questo sarà finito” lo rassicurò Albus, mettendogli una mano sul braccio. 

Ma Scorpius si muoveva come un automa, rimuginando sulla propria inutilità. 

* 

Estella e Rose si fecero strada fra collaboratori ministeriali Imperiati, gente della Resistenza che era per lo più composta da ibridi e Maghinò e un paio di Dissennatori, uno dei quali aveva sfiorato i capelli di Rose, paralizzandola dal gelo e dall'orrore. 

“Ma dove cazzo è Louis!” Estella si aprì un varco, incenerendo un'intera tribuna, mentre i pochi rimasti tra il pubblico cercavano di mettersi in salvo, rimanendo incastrati tra le sedie o Smaterializzandosi con dei sonori _crac._

“Siamo vicine” disse Rose, indicando il campo in cui Sal stava ancora duellando con Grindelwald. “Forse dovremmo...” 

“... lasciare che maghi più adulti e competenti se ne occupino al posto vostro” disse la voce glaciale e stentorea di Severus Piton. Era seguito da Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini; l'uno esibiva un graffio lungo la guancia, l'altro aveva il viso tumefatto. 

“Papà!” Estella gli corse incontro, ma Severus la guardò con riprovazione. 

“Sei messa piuttosto male, Estella” constatò, facendo scivolare lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti strappati e i graffi che le ricoprivano le braccia e il viso. “Dobbiamo lasciare Grindelwald alla Resistenza e occuparci dei sostenitori, e nel mentre catturare i seguaci di Bellatrix. Sì, abbiamo ricevuto il vostro messaggio.”   
“Bene.” Estella sospirò di sollievo. “Allora...” 

“ _Allora_ , mi chiedo come tu abbia potuto tacermi tutto questo, quando avremmo potuto organizzarci in modo _molto_ più efficace se l'avessimo saputo in anticipo. Se oggi ci saranno delle vittime...” 

“Dalle tregua, Severus” lo interruppe Draco, impaziente. “Dov'è Scorpius?” 

“E Bill” fece eco Blaise, preoccupato. 

“Ci hanno inviato un Patronus poco fa, sono con Albus e gli altri... stanno arrivando, si sono Disillusi...” 

“Almeno qualcuno conserva ancora un po' di buonsenso” disse Piton, arricciando le labbra.“Weasley, tu aspettali qui. Estella, tu vieni con noi.” 

“Io voglio combattere! Mi sono fatta strada fin qui” replicò Estella, battagliera. 

“Ed è _esattamente_ quello che farai. Ci servono rinforzi nella zona sud, e tu sei più che all'altezza del compito. Tua madre è già lì, ci aspetta insieme a Padma e Theo” disse Severus, mentre Draco e Blaise lo fissavano, scioccati. 

“Ma Rose...” Estella le prese la mano, come a volerla portare con sé. 

“Me la caverò, non preoccuparti... andrò da Louis, e tra poco arriveranno anche gli altri” disse lei, pallida. “Vai, hanno bisogno di te.” 

“D'accordo, allora... tornerò presto.” Estella si affrettò a seguire il padre e gli altri, gettandole un'ultima occhiata apprensiva. 

* 

_Non esistono il bene e il male. Esiste solo... il potere._

Sal lo sentiva cantare in ogni singolo nervo del suo corpo. Era Voldemort, che combatteva senza tregua il suo antico nemico. Soltanto magia, e quella capacità di sfruttare la debolezza del suo avversario, quella totale mancanza di sentimenti che si traduceva in una comprensione senza limiti di come essi rendessero anche i più grandi maghi fallibili, deboli... mortali. 

“ _Temi che il tuo Albus ti abbandoni. Ti interroghi se perseguire di nuovo il potere ti porterà la felicità, o una fama ancora più grande.”_

“ _Sapevi che il tuo compagno ti avrebbe tradito oggi. Lo sapevi da tanto tempo, eppure hai finto di non vederlo... perché? Volevi i Doni, eppure non hai agito con l'assenza di scrupoli che hai usato nell'appropriarti della Bacchetta... sapevi già di essere arrivato al capolinea?”_

“ _Le tue visioni si realizzeranno, ciò che temi accadrà: morirai vecchio, dimenticato, dopo una lunga agonia in una cella. Di nuovo solo, di nuovo in catene...”_

Grindelwald iniziò a perdere colpi sotto il duplice assalto magico e mentale. Il Mantello gli fu strappato, sangue scuro iniziò a sgorgare dal suo collo, poi dallo stomaco... 

“ _La Bacchetta è mia. Avevi ragione, il mondo magico ha scelto te come alternativa a me, il male minore... perché aveva paura del_ mio _potere... sono io il mago più forte, l'unico degno possessore della Bacchetta Invincibile... perciò, Gellert Grindelwald, affronta la tua fine. Non meriti la morte sarebbe troppo clemente. Perciò mi resta un'ultima cosa da dirti: Expelliarmus!”_

La bacchetta volò dalle mani di Gellert, descrivendo un arco perfetto. Il mago si accasciò a terra, i capelli biondi che gli coprivano il viso. In pochi rimanevano ad assistere alla sua colossale disfatta. 

Sal afferrò la Bacchetta di Sambuco, la _sua_ bacchetta. Gli era mancato stringerla tra le dita e sentire il suo potere, un prolungamento di se stesso. “Sapevo che eri ancora mia” mormorò. 

“ _Ben fatto, figlio. Ora siamo noi i legittimi proprietari dei Doni della Morte... vivremo per sempre, immortali. Dove sono gli altri due?”_

Sal si paralizzò. Voldemort era ancora in lui: un'estensione sgradita, eppure irrinunciabile, e non aveva la minima idea di dove fossero i suoi amici. Gellert Grindelwald si rialzò a fatica... 

“ _Crucialo, infliggigli lo stesso dolore che lui ha inflitto a te...”_

“Non sarà necessario. _Incarceramus!_ ” Dei tentacoli simili a Tranello del Diavolo eruppero dalla sua bacchetta e scivolarono sul corpo di Grindelwald, legandolo stretto. 

“È ferito!” 

Sal si guardò intorno. A parlare era stato Albus Silente, che avanzava al centro del campo. 

“Sal!” Una giovane donna avanzò verso di lui, correndo e scrollandosi la polvere dai lunghi capelli scuri. “Ti avevo detto di non fare nulla... ma hai vinto! Ora basta solo la tua testimonianza, e...” Mercy s'interruppe per riprendere fiato, sorridendogli radiosa. 

Un team di Auror circondò Grindelwald. Sal registrò, in un angolo della sua mente, Silente che insisteva con Mercy che il compagno doveva essere curato; un'accesa discussione sul fatto che, tecnicamente, Grindelwald era ancora Ministro e non poteva essere arrestato, poi ancora Silente, che rassegnava le sue dimissioni... 

Vide Harry e Hermione corrergli incontro... ancora pochi secondi, e avrebbe potuto riabbracciarli. Sarebbe finito tutto, e anche gli altri stavano bene, sì. _Dovevano..._ ma le sue palpebre si fecero pesanti, lo sforzo per controllare sia la propria mente che il duello reclamavano un prezzo sul suo fisico. 

_Il duello più spettacolare della storia della magia. Peccato per lo scarso pubblico... ma rimedieremo molto presto, figlio._

La voce di Voldemort, carezzevole e suadente. Era ancora lì, dov'era sempre stato. Aveva rotto gli argini quando Sal aveva scelto di accettarlo come parte di sé per sconfiggere Grindelwald... quanto a lungo avrebbe potuto conviverci? E cosa ne avrebbe fatto dei Doni della Morte? 

Una fitta nebbia si estese davanti ai suoi occhi, poi un lampo rosso... 

“ _Salazar!”_

Alzò lo sguardo: era sua madre. 

* 

  
Louis non aveva perso di vista Sal neanche per un attimo, anche se la confusione e il fuggi fuggi che aveva raggiunto le prime file lo aveva forzato a spostarsi più in alto, sulla balaustrata. Aveva visto Sal compiere magie di straordinaria portata, incantesimi oscuri che non avrebbe potuto conoscere, i suoi occhi venarsi di scarlatto... 

“Che peccato che mio figlio abbia un pubblico tanto indegno.” 

Louis si voltò. A quanto pareva, non era l'unico ad aver scelto quella posizione privilegiata per guardare il duello. La strega aveva un aspetto familiare, ma gli occhi castani erano accesi da una luce folle. 

“Presto Grindelwald cadrà, e io mi riunirò al mio Signore!” Bellatrix rise, forse credendo, per un attimo, che Louis avrebbe condiviso il suo entusiasmo. “Sei un Weasley, non è vero? Se tieni al bene di Sal, lascerai che si unisca a me...” 

“Mai!” Louis sollevò la bacchetta. 

In pochi secondi, il loro duello divenne serrato quanto quello che si stava svolgendo più in basso. Bellatrix non si risparmiava. Gli incantesimi che scagliava erano per la maggior parte oscuri: Louis non avrebbe saputo come difendersi, se l'avessero colpito. Lui, che aveva sempre attaccato, ora impiegava ogni energia per difendersi. 

“Non potrai resistere a lungo... raggiungerò Sal comunque!” 

“No! Sal non ti vuole! Ti ha rinchiuso, voleva ucciderti...” 

“Il Sal plasmato dai suoi indegni genitori adottivi, forse... ma ora che ha abbracciato la sua eredità, e che lui e il mio Signore sono davvero una cosa sola...” 

Il lampo di luce verde di Bellatrix lo colse di sorpresa. Rotolò di lato per schivarlo... quando si rialzò, Bellatrix era scesa in picchiata sul campo, in cui Sal stazionava in piedi, senza muoversi, due bacchette in mano e l'espressione vacua. Nessuno faceva caso a lui. Gellert Grindelwald giaceva poco lontano, legato e circondato da un capannello di dipendenti ministeriali. 

Louis Evocò un materasso a un lato del campo, molto più in basso di dove si trovava. Chiuse gli occhi e si lanciò dalla balaustra. 

“Salazar... mio Signore... riaccoglietemi con voi, sono la vostra più fedele servitrice...” 

“Sì” disse Sal, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsi le idee. La donna che gli stava davanti aveva un aspetto sconosciuto, eppure, se si concentrava, poteva vedere i suoi capelli ricci e scuri, identici ai propri, e gli occhi neri che scintillavano di fedeltà e commozione. 

“Madre, ti chiedo perdono per come ti ho trattata. Ora realizzo appieno la portata del mio errore.” 

“ _Abbracciala, figlio. Lei ci ha sempre servito con lealtà. Non ci abbandonerà mai, a costo della sua vita e della sua libertà, come ha ampiamente dimostrato.”_ La voce di Voldemort, appena meno fredda del solito. 

Bellatrix scoppiò a piangere e prese il figlio tra le braccia. Lo strinse a sé, gli accarezzò i capelli e le guance, bagnandolo con le proprie lacrime, che cadevano senza ritegno. “Ti ho sempre amato sopra ogni cosa... vieni, andiamocene di qui. Costruiamo un nuovo mondo, insieme...” 

Lo stringeva così forte che Sal non riusciva a respirare, né a pensare. Era stata sua nemica, eppure in quel momento non riusciva a ricordare perché. Hermione non l'aveva mai abbracciato così, come se ne andasse della vita, come se non desiderasse fare altro che dedicarsi a lui con tutte le sue energie, corpo e anima. Bellatrix lo accarezzava e gli riavviava i capelli; la sua bocca così simile alla propria lo ricopriva di baci. 

“Madre... mamma” bisbigliò, ricambiando infine l'abbraccio. 

“Sì... vieni con me” mormorò lei, singhiozzando di gioia. 

Sal sentì le prime avvisaglie di una Materializzazione Congiunta, ma in quel momento Bellatrix urlò. Era stata colpita con uno Schiantesimo da un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi, la pelle pallida striata di sangue e l'espressione furiosa. 

“Sal! Che cazzo fai? È Bellatrix!” 

“Lou?” Sal sbatté le palpebre, confuso, ma la strega si era già lanciata contro di lui, fuori di sé per essere stata interrotta a un passo dal successo. 

“ _Exrucior maxima!”_

Colse alla sprovvista Louis, che ancora guardava Sal. Alzò la bacchetta troppo tardi... l'incantesimo lo colpì al polso. Un lampo nero, un grido lancinante... _sangue._ Tanto sangue, che zampillava dal braccio di Louis, dalla mano... _la sua mano._

La sua mano giaceva a terra, tranciata di netto dal resto del braccio. Quelle dita forti e abili, che tante volte l'avevano accarezzato... 

“Andiamo, Salazar.” Bellatrix tornò a rivolgersi al figlio. “Non arrecare altro disonore al nome di Slytherin!”   
La vista di Sal si snebbiò di colpo. Sentì dentro di sé Voldemort che lottava per riprendere il controllo della sua mente e si ritirava, sconfitto. La sofferenza di Louis si era irradiata a Sal, risvegliandolo: Voldemort non sopportava che il figlio provasse dolore per qualcun altro. Puntò la bacchetta contro Bellatrix e gridò: _“Expulso!”_

L'Horcrux fu sbalzato via, di nuovo più inconsistente di un fantasma. Il corpo di Geneviève Auly si accasciò a terra, apparentemente privo di vita, ma Sal non aveva tempo per accertarsene. Corse accanto a Louis, cercando di frenare la perdita di sangue. Era pallidissimo, ma gli occhi azzurri si accesero quando lui gli sollevò il viso. 

“Hai vinto, Sal” mormorò, prima di perdere i sensi. 

* 

Bellatrix non poteva crederci: mancava così poco alla vittoria, aveva visto la gratitudine del suo Signore risplendere negli occhi del figlio... il _suo_ Salazar l'aveva finalmente capita, abbracciata... e poi quell'abominevole traditore del suo sangue, quel sudicio Weasley, si era messo in mezzo... se non fosse stato per lui, Sal l'avrebbe seguita... perché la sua fedeltà andava sempre alle persone sbagliate? Al momento, però, doveva occuparsi di se stessa. Non avrebbe resistito per molto senza prendere possesso di un altro corpo. A quell'ora, Sal doveva essere circondato dai suoi amici e alleati: ibridi, Mezzosangue e Auror. Il perimetro della zona era stato delimitato, così che nessuna creatura avrebbe potuto uscirne. 

Doveva trovarsi un'altra copertura, e doveva essere più che credibile, se voleva avvicinarsi di nuovo a Sal... sarebbe bastato aspettare il momento giusto, e suo figlio l'avrebbe ascoltata di nuovo... 

La tribuna ovest crollò proprio in quel momento. Bellatrix, grata per essere un fantasma, si appostò tra le macerie in cerca di potenziali vittime. Doveva essere opera di qualche strana creatura che i suoi collaboratori della Resistenza avevano promesso di portare a sostegno della sua causa. Peccato per il pessimo tempismo! Del resto, quegli esseri decerebrati erano terribilmente difficili da controllare... 

Un colpo di tosse. 

“ _Tutto bene?”_ chiese Bellatrix, sperando che la sua voce, debole com'era, fosse ancora udibile. 

“No... sono qui sotto! Aiutami!” 

“ _Non posso, sono bloccata anch'io”_ rispose, cercando di suonare tranquillizzante. _“Hai una bacchetta? Riesci ad aprirti un varco?”_

Dopo una serie di tentativi andati a vuoto, una testa di capelli biondi pieni di polvere, poi un braccio, e ancora un altro, spuntarono dalle macerie. Rose Weasley liberò il resto del corpo e si sollevò a fatica, poi ricadde a terra con un grido. 

“Mi sono rotta una gamba. Ho perso la bacchetta... dove sei?” Si guardò intorno, spaesata. “Posso aiutarti? Voglio tirarti fuori di qui...” 

“ _Ci sarebbe qualcosa che puoi fare per me, in effetti.”_

Bellatrix parlò, ancora invisibile. La ragazza era fragile, ferita e spaventata. Cosa ancora migliore, era amica di Sal. Nella sventura, quello rappresentava un insperato colpo di fortuna. 

Fu facile attingere alle debolezze della ragazza. Aveva avuto un anno difficile, tra Sal, la rottura con Louis, l'allontanamento dai suoi amici e i dubbi sulla relazione con Estella. Era la sua prima ragazza... non l'aveva ancora detto ai suoi genitori. Sapeva che li avrebbe colti di sorpresa, che da lei non se lo sarebbero mai aspettati. Temeva una reazione negativa, visto che Estella era la figlia di Severus Piton, la nemesi scolastica di suo padre, Ron Weasley. Era debilitata e provata da una battaglia, in cui non aveva potuto rendersi utile. Non era una combattente nata come Lore; non era brava come Estella o Louis; non possedeva la mente strategica di Albus. Aveva degli amici eccezionali, ma lei non lo era. Come la madre, Gabrielle, avrebbe dovuto coltivare il suo angolo di giardino e mettere a frutto le sue poche doti: bellezza, una certa capacità di rendersi piacevole e poco altro. Il suo errore era stato credersi più intelligente di quello che era, pensare di avere qualche valore... Severus Piton non l'aveva degnata di uno sguardo, e anche Estella l'aveva lasciata indietro. Questo la diceva lunga su ciò che pensavano di lei... 

Sfruttando le sue insicurezze, Bellatrix la persuase che non valeva nulla e che la sua vita non sarebbe mai cambiata, a meno che... 

“ _Unisciti a me”_ le sussurrò, con voce di miele. _“Accoglimi, dammi il tuo corpo, e io ti renderò potente come non lo sei mai stata. Fammi entrare, e non avrai più paura di niente...”_

Rose singhiozzò, il dolore alla gamba ormai insopportabile. Tese le mani e, lentamente, annuì. 

______________________________________________________________________  <


	30. Assoluzione e condanna

**XXX. Assoluzione e condanna**

Sal aprì gli occhi. Era intorpidito, come dopo un lungo sonno. Ricordava sogni confusi di occhi rossi e corde che si stringevano, bacchette che incrociavano i loro getti, e sangue... 

“Sal! Grazie al cielo.” Un uomo con gli occhiali, i capelli molto arruffati, profonde occhiaie e un'espressione incredibilmente sollevata lo abbracciò stretto, facendogli incrinare le costole. 

“Scusami” disse Harry, separandosi da lui ed esaminandolo con attenzione. “Hai due costole rotte e sei un po' ammaccato, ma stai bene... _bene!_ Sal, sono così fiero di te...” 

“Papà.” Sal si tirò a sedere, sorprendendosi di come quel piccolo gesto gli causasse dolore e sforzo. Non c'era nessuno nella stanza dalle pareti verdi, rettangolare e abbastanza piccola, con un inconfondibile odore da ospedale. “Sono al San Mungo, vero?” 

Harry annuì. Sal si aggrappò ai fatti per non concentrarsi sui dettagli più importanti: Harry lo aveva visto, come l'intero mondo magico, trasformarsi in Voldemort. Aveva sconfitto e catturato Grindelwald. Bellatrix era fuggita. _Bellatrix!_ Aveva ferito Louis, la sua mano... 

“Come sta Louis? Devo vederlo.” 

“Sal...” Harry gli mise le mani sulle spalle, invitandolo gentilmente a stendersi di nuovo. “Sei ancora molto debole. Louis... non sono riusciti a riattaccargli la mano, la fattura di Bellatrix conteneva troppa magia nera. Ma hanno localizzato il danno, ora sta bene... potrai vederlo più tardi.”   
“ _No che non sta bene!_ ” urlò Sal. “Louis ha perso una mano per colpa mia! Non starà più bene, mai più! E gli altri? La Bacchetta... Grindelwald... e io sono Voldemort, l'hai visto, e fai finta di niente...” la sua voce si spezzò, un dito accusatorio si posò sul torace di Harry. “Tu lo sapevi, vero? L'hai sempre saputo, da quando mi hai adottato!” 

“Sal... ho avuto Voldemort dentro di me per diciassette anni. Puoi conviverci. Sei sempre tu a scegliere, ricordartelo...” Harry parlò in tono rassicurante, una mano che andava ad accarezzargli i capelli, ma Sal lo scostò, brusco. 

“È diverso, lo sai! Io non posso liberarmene...” 

“Neanch'io potevo: ho dovuto morire per farlo” ribatté Harry, in tono più asciutto. 

“Sai cosa voglio dire! Non siamo _separati_ , siamo la stessa persona! Non è un frammento d'anima che si è infilato dentro di me, è lui la _mia_ anima!” 

“Sì, e questo non cambia assolutamente nulla.” Harry lo guardò, deciso, finché Sal non abbassò lo sguardo. 

“Tom Riddle ti piaceva, tu... tu gli volevi bene” mormorò Sal. “Ti sei sempre affezionato alle cose sbagliate.”   
“Non direi proprio” disse Harry, gli occhi che scintillavano. “Mi affeziono a chi sento averne più bisogno. E capisco cosa stai passando: pensi che Louis si sia sacrificato per te, ma non è colpa tua. È stata una tua scelta affrontare Grindelwald, così com'è stata una _sua_ scelta combattere Bellatrix.” 

“Papà...” lo pregò Sal, sforzandosi di calmarsi e non replicare oltre. Harry non poteva sapere come si era sentito. Era stato in completa sintonia con Voldemort: aveva voluto quel potere di distruggere, torturare e uccidere. Era pronto a seguire Bellatrix e l'avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato per Louis... 

Harry sorrise. “D'accordo, andando con ordine: Grindelwald è stato arrestato, Albus ha dato le dimissioni e... Hermione è stata nominata Ministro della Magia.” 

“Hermione? La _nostra_ Hermione?” 

“Tua madre, sì” disse Harry, sorridendo per lo sconcerto di Sal. “Albus Silente ci aveva già pensato... e non avrebbe potuto compiere una scelta migliore, anche se ha insistito per tenersi un seggio al Wizengamot” proseguì, in tono più duro. “In ogni caso, sono stati analizzati i ricordi di chi era in prima fila e confrontati con i ricordi di ciò che ogni spettatore ha visto e sentito, e abbiamo un quadro piuttosto completo della situazione. Un team di Auror è stato inviato a Hogwarts, sotto la mia supervisione... sì, so ancora come dire _'Apriti'_ in Serpentese, e ho trovato la Chiave di Merlino nel tuo baule... avresti dovuto proteggerla meglio.” Harry si fermò e si risistemò gli occhiali, e Sal si sorprese che il suo tono, pur nel rimprovero, fosse così affettuoso e condiscendente. “Abbiamo trovato le pozioni e gli incantesimi già inventariati nella prima stanza, da te e da Louis, immagino... e li abbiamo inviati ai reparti appositi del Ministero e del San Mungo. Non preoccuparti, ne verrà fatto l'uso migliore... e, a proposito di questo, tua madre e io volevamo proporti di darci una mano a catalogarli insieme ai tuoi amici, quando tornerai a Hogwarts...” 

“Tornerò a Hogwarts?” chiese Sal, stordito. “Ho usato una Cruciatus su Grindelwald... non mi manderanno ad Azkaban? E che giorno è?” 

“Le lezioni sono riprese oggi” disse Harry “e tra poco potrai tornare a casa, ma resterai qui fino alla fine del processo a Grindelwald... si terrà tra pochi giorni, tutti vogliono liquidarlo il prima possibile. E no, i maghi minorenni non finiscono ad Azkaban... io stesso usai una Cruciatus su un Mangiamorte. Stavi rischiando la vita, Sal, e tutti converranno che non eri in te...” 

Sal percepì chiaramente il disagio di Harry. “Non hanno ancora deciso cosa farne di me, vero? E i Doni... _hanno paura dei Doni!_ ” realizzò, fulminato. “Sanno che sono il Padrone dei Doni, che ho sconfitto Grindelwald, e visto che sono figlio tuo e dell'attuale Ministro...” 

“Già” confermò il padre, riservandogli uno sguardo di cupa approvazione. “Io non l'avrei capito tanto alla svelta... in ogni caso ho lasciato il Mantello a tuo fratello Albus. La Pietra è ancora nella tua borsa, e la Bacchetta... beh, l'ho presa io. È tua, Sal, nessuno potrà più strappartela.” Harry la tirò fuori dalla tasca e gliela porse solennemente. Sal non riusciva a credere che che fosse così facile spuntarla, con suo padre e con l'intero Ministero. 

“Grazie... quindi testimonierò contro Grindelwald?” Sal non poteva credere che non fosse ancora finita. Si aggrappò alla bacchetta per farsi forza, tastandone i contorni familiari. Dopo tutto quel tempo, era come tornare a casa. Con Harry e la sua bacchetta fra le mani, si sentiva al sicuro. 

“Sì, ma sarà solo una formalità. C'è Mercy a sostenerti, ha trovato... delle prove” Harry s'interruppe, a disagio con quell'argomento. 

“Non mi preoccupo per il processo, ma preferirei non parlarne.” 

“Sarà il tuo avvocato a parlare per te, tu dirai il meno possibile” lo rassicurò Harry. “Hermione ne conosce di bravissimi alla Legge Magica, lascia fare a lei...” 

“Permesso?” Albus entrò, seguito da Scorpius, togliendo entrambi dall'imbarazzo. 

“Al! Stai bene? Devo ridarti la bacchetta...” 

“L'ha già fatto papà, non preoccuparti.” Albus sorrise, un po' teso. “Se ti senti meglio e riesci ad alzarti, andiamo a trovare Rose e Louis. È appena iniziato l'orario delle visite... Estella e gli altri arriveranno a breve.” 

“Rose? Cosa le è successo?” Sal saltò giù dal letto. Perché Harry non gli aveva detto niente? 

“Si è rotta una gamba, è restata intrappolata tra le macerie... è notevole che sia riuscita a tirarsene fuori senza bacchetta” osservò Albus, colpito. “Papà, andiamo? Vorrei dirti una cosa...” 

Harry lo seguì, lasciando soli Sal e Scorpius per la prima volta da quando si erano lasciati. 

“Non riesco più a produrre un Patronus da quando l'ho lanciato contro Bellatrix” esordì Scorpius. 

Sal lo guardò di sottecchi, a disagio. Era ancora bellissimo, addirittura più pallido del solito, e sembrava illeso. “Sono stato il più inutile, il giorno del duello, e non è una bella sensazione. Mi sono chiesto... Al mi ha aiutato a chiedermi... cosa voglio davvero. E la risposta è che non voglio odiarti. Ho tanti dubbi su di te, sarebbe stupido non averne, ma... non ti auguro male, Sal.” 

Scorpius si avvicinò al letto e Sal si protese a sfiorargli una mano. Il cugino rabbrividì, ma non si tirò indietro. Lui la ritrasse, sentendosi arrossire. Non arrossiva mai, maledizione, e quello era certamente il momento peggiore per iniziare. 

“Scorpius... non sai quanto voglia dire per me. Non intendevo farti del male, e se l'ho fatto... era per evitare di farti soffrire ancora di più. Volevo che ti allontanassi, ma per un periodo... ti ho voluto davvero vicino, ho voluto soltanto te. Ma ci tengo ancora, a te. Ci ho sempre tenuto, e se c'è qualsiasi cosa che posso fare per rimediare...” 

“Ma è proprio questo il punto” ribatté Scorpius, guardandolo negli occhi. “Tu più di tutti dovresti capirlo: non puoi. Ma è nel passato, adesso... voglio che lo rimanga.” 

“Lo capisco... come sono certo che capisci anche tu che siamo una famiglia, Scorpius” mormorò Salazar. 

Lui annuì, mordendosi una guancia. “Credo che ci vorrà del tempo... e mi dispiace per averti dato la Pietra.”   
“Oh, no.” Sal sorrise. “Mi hai salvato la vita con quella, Scorp. Molte volte. Non avei avuto niente con cui combattere Grindelwald, senza di te.” 

Scorpius rimase a lungo in silenzio, poi fece una domanda, quella che aveva avuto sulla punta della lingua per tanto tempo e che, nonostante tutto, non poteva impedirsi di porgli. “Mi hai mai amato?” 

Un silenzio ancora più lungo. “Non lo so... non so più niente, non so cosa pensare. Forse non ne sono capace... o forse sì. Forse preferiresti un 'no', ma non posso dirtelo. Non ne sono sicuro... credo che mentirei.” 

“Preferirei la verità, ma è chiaro che non la sai neanche tu” disse Scorpius. A dispetto del monologo sconnesso di Sal, sconvolto dalle sue stesse emozioni, lui era calmissimo. “E Louis? Ami Louis, adesso?”   
“Se mai pensassi di meritare... se mai volessi qualcuno accanto... credo che Louis sarebbe la persona giusta per me” ammise Sal. 

“Neanche questa è una risposta, ma suppongo che dovrò accontentarmi” sospirò Scorpius. “Allora, andiamo a trovare Louis e Rose?” 

“Sì” disse Sal, tirandosi in piedi. “Scorpius... adesso ci credi, che non è colpa tua?” 

“Sì, ci credo” rispose lui, con l'ombra di un sorriso. 

“E tu... ami Albus?” 

Anche Sal dovette chiederglielo. Scorpius l'aveva amato follemente, esaudendo ogni suo desiderio e dandogli esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno quando voleva, senza limiti. Fu tentato di dirgli che sì, forse lo amava. Forse, a dispetto di quello che era successo, nonostante la logica gli gridasse di stargli lontano, desiderava ancora abbracciarlo e baciarlo, almeno un'ultima volta... 

“Sì. Sì, lo amo... siamo innamorati.” Scorpius sbatté le ciglia e sorrise apertamente; i lineamenti tesi e leggermente appuntiti si sciolsero in una dolcezza che ferì Sal più di quanto avrebbe voluto. 

“Te lo meriti... lo meritate entrambi. Al è così fortunato ad averti...” 

Scorpius lo guardò, incerto su cosa rispondere. Non si aspettava di sentire quelle parole, così tanta emozione nella sua voce. 

“Immagino che rimpiangiamo sempre ciò che, per nostra negligenza, abbiamo perduto” concluse Sal, scrollando le spalle e cercando di ricomporsi. Da quando si era svegliato, era una lotta continua per non rompere gli argini. Voldemort non aveva ancora dato alcun segno della sua presenza. 

“Andiamo?”   
“Sì, certo” disse Scorpius, più sereno, ma un po' distratto. 

Sal, con una punta di gelosia, intuì che Scorpius non vedeva l'ora di far vedere ad Albus che riusciva di nuovo a produrre un Patronus. 

* 

Faceva male come se ce l'avesse ancora. 

_Dolore dell'arto fantasma_ , lo chiamavano i medici. Gli avevano detto che era stato fortunato a non rimetterci tutto il braccio, ma lui non si sentiva affatto _fortunato_. Bellatrix gli aveva mozzato una mano. Se fosse stato fortunato, la sua mano sarebbe stata lì doveva essere, e Bellatrix morta. Nei suoi sogni, sentiva ancora i tendini allungarsi, le dita agili e forti stringere il Boccino. Poi si svegliava, cercava di non guardare per mantenere viva l'illusione – ma non era mai stato un vigliacco. Confrontava la mano destra, sanissima – un apparato perfettamente funzionante di tendini, ossa e sangue, la flessibilità del palmo, lo spessore delle unghie, i calli per aver stretto tanto a lungo la scopa – e la mano sinistra. O meglio, la non-mano. Non c'era assolutamente nulla, oltre il polso. 

Lo zio George era passato, portandogli un rifornimento completo di uncini dalle più svariate funzioni, 'più efficienti di una mano vera', gli aveva assicurato, ridendo e indicandosi l'orecchio sinistro mancante. Louis non si sentiva in vena di sdrammatizzare. Un orecchio non era comparabile a una mano: lo zio George ci sentiva ancora, poteva coprire la mutilazione con i capelli, scherzare con il suo gemello e vantarsi di avere una ferita di guerra. Lui, invece, non avrebbe più potuto giocare a Quidditch, e neanche salire su una scopa. Qualsiasi persona l'avesse incontrato, da quel momento in poi, avrebbe notato soltanto quella mancanza, che avrebbe definito tutta la sua persona. _Louis Weasley, il monco._

Il _povero_ Louis Weasley, che aveva davanti a sé un futuro tanto brillante, peccato per _quell'incidente..._ Louis Weasley, un'altra vittima della Magia Oscura. 

E Bellatrix Lestrange non si trovava da nessuna parte, era meno di un fantasma... un fantasma che, impossessatosi di un corpo, era stato capace di rovinargli la vita. Louis andò alla finestra e spaccò il vetro, sentendo le schegge conficcarsi nell'unica mano rimasta e pensando che tanto valeva rompersi anche quella... 

“Lou?” Le voci dei suoi amici. _Ex_ amici, per quanto lo riguardava, se non si fossero cancellati immediatamente quell'espressione di pietà e preoccupazione dalla faccia. 

“Lasciateci soli” disse Sal. 

Aspettò che la porta si chiudesse, poi versò dell'acqua a Louis e gli indicò una sedia. Anche lui aveva una stanza privata. Sal sospettava che il tizio che si aggirava davanti alla sua porta fosse un Auror. Li tenevano d'occhio costantemente... aveva fatto bene a sospettare. Non poteva aspettarsi che ogni minaccia fosse passata. Dopotutto, era il mago più potente al mondo, il Padrone dei Doni, e Louis lo aveva aiutato a diventarlo. 

“Lou... so che non vale niente, quello che sto per dirti, ma... grazie. Se non fosse per te, adesso starei con Bellatrix e Voldemort a giocare alla famiglia felice, uccidendo e torturando gente a caso... o forse te lo auguri. Me lo meriterei...” 

“Sal. Ho già perso una mano, cazzo! Ascoltare te che deliri, tentando invano di esprimere le scarse emozioni che hai, va oltre le mie possibilità” sbottò Louis. “Lo rifarei, lotterei contro Bellatrix anche se tu non fossi in pericolo. È questo che fa la mia famiglia da generazioni: lotta contro i Maghi Oscuri. È una nostra scelta, e siamo consapevoli di pagarne il prezzo. Non l'ho fatto per te.” 

“Oh. Non lo dici per farmi sentire meno in colpa, vero?” chiese Sal, incerto. 

“L'unica cosa per cui dovresti sentirti in colpa è per l'affare dell'Horcrux: l'hai gestito di merda” disse Louis, senza rancore. “Ma di questo ne avevamo già discusso. Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima e ce ne saremmo occupati diversamente... almeno Geneviève Auly sta bene, si è riunita alla sua famiglia.”   
“Bene” disse Sal, assente. Non voleva occuparsi di Bellatrix, al momento. 

“Ho parlato con un Medimago riguardo la pozione che permette di cambiare sesso” proseguì Louis, in tono casuale. “L'hanno battezzata _Pozione Transgender_. Gliel'ho fatta inviare a Dom, che la sperimenterà e ci farà sapere. E Vic sta sclerando per il matrimonio, ci credi che mi ha fatto vedere almeno venti abiti da sposa...” 

Sal si sforzò di sorridere. Victoire aveva sicuramente voluto distrarlo, come Louis stava cercando di fare con lui, parlando del più e del meno. “Lou... non fingere con me. Lo so, che sei incazzato...” 

“Non ce l'ho con te, Sal! Però, se almeno guardassi e smettessi di fare quella faccia, aiuterebbe un po'!”   
Louis agitò il braccio sotto il suo naso, e Sal fissò il moncherino. Brividi di freddo s'irradiarono lungo il suo corpo, dovette forzarsi a non distogliere lo sguardo. Non era giusto che quella cosa fosse capitata a lui. Così sbagliata, così irreversibile... adorava le mani di Louis, entrambe. Non era possibile separare l'una dall'altra... 

“Esatto, è uno schifo. Adesso lasciami solo, ti spiace?” chiese Louis in tono distante, scontroso. 

“Non chiudermi fuori... non è da te” bisbigliò Sal, senza muoversi. 

“Come non è da te mostrare pietà. Non perdere tempo con me, Sal. Avevi ragione, non possiamo stare insieme. Avrei dovuto capirlo prima.” Louis tornò a letto, si tirò addosso le coperte e gli diede la schiena. 

Sal sbatté le palpebre, un dolore sordo vicino a quel cuore che aveva sempre dubitato di avere. “Mi stai allontanando perché pensi che non ti voglia più... così? Lou, Voldemort è metà della mia anima, e questo non ti ha fermato... mi sei sempre stato vicino.” 

Louis rimaneva in silenzio, ostile. Sal serrò le labbra, le mani che istintivamente si chiudevano sulla bacchetta... _la Bacchetta Invincibile_. Come aveva potuto non pensarci prima? Si inginocchiò accanto a lui, silenzioso, e premette la punta della bacchetta sul suo polso. 

“La tua bacchetta... almeno ne è valsa la pena?” 

“Lo scopriremo presto.” Sal si concentrò, determinato. Harry gli aveva raccontato di come Voldemort avesse fatto ricrescere a Codaliscia una mano fantasma, una mano troppo forte per un corpo e una mente così deboli. Louis, però, _era_ forte. Meritava molto di più di un arto spettrale... 

“Sal... che stai facendo?” 

“Shhh.” Sal non pronunciò incantesimi. Continuò a lavorare, tracciando cerchi, cercando di ricordare l'esatta consistenza della mano di Louis, la sensazione che dava sfiorarla, il sangue che fluiva nelle vene... chiuse gli occhi, poi il grido di giubilo di Louis lo riportò alla realtà. 

Sal guardò, un po' deluso. Nulla avrebbe potuto sostituire una mano vera, pensò, tastandola con attenzione. Da lontano, avrebbe potuto ingannare chiunque, anche se al tatto era più fredda, ma più consistente di un arto fantasma. Era forte e rosea, non argentea, ma neanche di carne e sangue. Almeno, nessuno avrebbe potuto strappargliela. Louis avrebbe potuto di nuovo accarezzarlo, e salire su una scopa, e afferrare il Boccino ed esultare, anche se non sarebbe mai diventato un campione. 

“Sal... grazie” mormorò Louis, sfiorandogli una guancia. 

“A quanto pare anche la Bacchetta ha i suoi limiti” mormorò lui, irritato per quello che gli sembrava un compromesso. Avrebbe voluto fare di più. 

“È molto più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare la Magimedicina, o anche la chirurgia babbana!” Louis sorrise di nuovo, abbagliante, e il cuore di Sal perse un battito. 

Louis gli sorrideva, non l'avrebbe lasciato... Sal non avrebbe potuto sopportare di perderlo, allo stesso modo in cui Louis non poteva sopportare la perdita di un arto. Il pensiero lo riempì di terrore. Sperò che lui non lo leggesse... 

“Allora, andiamo dagli altri? Diamogli la buona notizia, poi filiamocela da qui, prima che qualcuno ci faccia troppe domande” disse Sal, sbrigativo. 

“Tra un attimo.” Louis smise di provare la nuova mano e sorrise. D'impulso, prese il viso di Sal tra le mani e lo baciò. 

  
* 

La cella era fredda e oscura. Non c'erano i Dissennatori di Azkaban ma, come a Numengard, era di nuovo in catene. Da solo, in attesa del processo, senza sapere quando sarebbe stato né come prepararsi, poiché temevano che qualsiasi appiglio gli avrebbe dato modo di fuggire. Come al solito, aveva sognato troppo in grande, ma non era rimasto al passo coi tempi. La sua mente si era corrotta, assecondando gli impulsi del corpo... quel corpo che l'aveva tradito. Le sue idee tendevano a essere ripetitive e mediocri, non più geniali. Cosa ancora peggiore, lui per primo non ci credeva veramente. Altrimenti, perché aspettare tutto quel tempo prima d'impossessarsi degli altri due Doni? L'attesa era ciò che rendeva preziosa e avvincente quella caccia, ma proprio l'attesa aveva finito per logorarlo. 

Gli mancava Albus. Non poteva immaginare di essere costretto a passare lì dentro il resto della sua esistenza, non riusciva neanche a pensare di esserselo voluto. Dopotutto, quando aveva preso il potere, nel ventennio fino al 1945, era stato temibile quasi quanto Voldemort... 

_Voldemort._ Era lui che l'aveva sconfitto, lui che avrebbe dovuto marcire in quella cella al posto suo! 

I pesanti catenacci iniziarono a scorrere, facendolo sussultare per il rumore improvviso. Gellert fu accecato dalla luce, incapace di proteggersi con le braccia incatenate. L'ometto che gli stava davanti era improbabile sia come salvatore che come boia: sembrava un eccentrico Babbano, con la testa pelata, il completo gessato e la valigetta ventiquattr'ore. 

“Signor Grindelwald? Sono Icarus Lux. Sono stato incaricato della sua difesa...” 

“Pensavo che mi avessero negato questo diritto.” 

“Albus Silente ha insistito.” L'ometto richiuse accuratamente la porta della cella ed Evocò una morbida poltrona per sé. “Dunque, attualmente il problema principale del Ministero è che, anche se Lei non è più in carica, c'è un certificato d'immunità prodotto a suo nome... per questo motivo, il Ministro Granger teme che qualsiasi sentenza a Suo discapito possa ritorcersi contro chi l'ha emessa, causando la Sua liberazione.” 

“Ho fatto le cose per bene, e Hermione è sempre stata sveglia” disse Gellert, con un sorriso sinistro. 

Sentì il coraggio rinascere in lui: Albus lo amava ancora, non l'aveva abbandonato... 

“Sfortunatamente – e questo è il motivo per cui il suo ex marito mi ha mandato... sì, il vostro matrimonio è stato annullato, non lo sapeva? Mi dispiace molto” il mago liquidò la questione con un gesto annoiato, come a dire che non aveva molta importanza. “Dicevo, sfortunatamente nella Camera dei Segreti è stato rinvenuto un incantesimo che risolverebbe il loro problema. Attualmente, un team della Magia Sperimentale lo sta testando per verificarne l'efficacia, impresa resa difficoltosa dal fatto che non sarebbe reversibile...” 

“Di cosa si tratta?” chiese Gellert, rabbrividendo. 

“L'immunità è legata alla sua magia, signor Grindelwald” disse Icarus, in tono grave. “Finché conserva i suoi poteri, il Ministero non sarà libero di pronunciare una sentenza a suo carico. Ma, nel caso in cui Lei ne fosse spogliato, e ogni traccia di magia svanisse dalla Sua persona...” 

“Che cosa significa? Io _sono_ la mia magia! Non possono farlo! È impossibile separare la magia dal mago...”   
“È proprio questo il punto, signor Grindelwald” disse l'ometto, in tono didascalico. “Lei non sarebbe più un mago. Sarebbe... un comune Babbano.” 

Gellert rimase in silenzio, agghiacciato. Avrebbe voluto stritolare l'inutile mago davanti a sé, per aver evocato una realtà che andava al di là dei suoi peggiori incubi. Lui non sarebbe mai stato un Babbano! Mai e poi mai! 

“E il Ministero riterrebbe opportuno infliggermi una pena... _dopo questo?”_ Senza la sua magia, Gellert non era nulla. Avrebbero fatto prima a ucciderlo... ma era lui stesso, con la legge che aveva fatto passare, ad averlo impedito. 

“In quel caso, la sconterebbe in una qualsiasi prigione babbana, in buone condizioni igieniche e con tutti i comfort a disposizione, senza catene né Dissennatori... non sarebbero più necessarie” Lux tossicchiò con discrezione. 

“Non sarei più una minaccia... non sarei più io.” Gellert annuì, fissandosi sul pomposo, mediocre ometto che aveva davanti. Era l'unica speranza che aveva. “La prego, mi aiuti” mormorò, a cuore aperto, senza più discernere se quel tono fosse sincero o una delle sue tante recite. Non aveva più importanza. “Io _devo_ conservare la mia magia, capisce...” 

“Ci sono prove schiaccianti a suo carico: Lei ha mandato in terapia intensiva il ministro Coleman, Imperiato i Suoi collaboratori e l'attuale Ministro Babbano...” 

“Non potete risalire a me!” 

“Purtroppo Albus Silente ha acconsentito all'uso del Pensatoio, per poter accettato come testimone oltre che come giurato. Altrimenti, i suoi colleghi non avrebbero acconsentito a farlo testimoniare.” 

“E perché lo fa? Per conservare la sua credibilità, una volta che me ne sarò andato?” 

“Si calmi, la prego... Albus Silente è dalla sua parte. Ora, esaminiamo il salvabile: Mercy Winterbone. La principale accusa che le muove è il proprio omicidio, ma la signora Winterbone è viva...”   
“Sì, perché il ragazzino l'ha riportata in vita con la Pietra della Resurrezione!” 

“Il ragazzo, già. Salazar Riddle-Potter.” Il mago annuì, in tono serio. “ _Lui_ , invece, la accusa di averlo ripetutamente stuprato e ricattato perché le consegnasse la Bacchetta Invincibile. La signora Winterbone ha rinvenuto un documento, firmato di suo pugno la prima sera in cui è stato ad Amortentia House, e ha la testimonianza del ragazzo di cui ha richiesto i servizi... tuttavia, Salazar Riddle-Potter, o meglio Harry Potter, il suo padre adottivo e tutore legale, si è opposto all'uso del Pensatoio, il che ci lascia un margine di vantaggio... certo, Mercy Winterbone userà sicuramente il Pensatoio per dimostrare che Lei l'ha uccisa. In questo è anche sostenuta da Alastor Moody, che sostiene che Lei sia il responsabile dell'esplosione di un edificio Babbano, e quindi dell'omicidio di diversi Babbani, avvenuti nel Kent due anni fa. Tuttavia...” 

“Ma non si rende conto che sono comunque spacciato?” urlò Grindelwald, sporgendosi verso di lui per quanto glielo consentivano le pesanti catene, che si serrarono su di lui in una morsa dolorosa. 

“Se anche provassero la metà di quello di cui mi si accusa, mi darebbero comunque una pena, che per essere scontata richiederebbe la cancellazione della mia magia! L'unica speranza è che l'incantesimo rinvenuto nella Camera non funzioni, ma intendo affidarmi a qualcosa di più concreto!” 

Si era perfino dimenticato del dannato incidente nel Kent. Qualche suo collaboratore troppo zelante, o forse un'Imperius un po' troppo forte, avevano provocato quel risultato imprevisto, troppo plateale e vicino al terrorismo per poter essere giustificato... e decisamente non nel suo stile. Per non attirare sospetti su di sé, Gellert non aveva indagato oltre, ma era chiaro che qualcun altro l'aveva fatto per incriminarlo...   
“Noi intanto cerchiamo di limitare i danni, non crede? Male non può fare” fece l'avvocato, paziente. 

“Seguirò le istruzioni che Albus Silente mi ha dato.” 

“Che vada al diavolo. Perché non è venuto lui?” borbottò Gellert, risentito.   
“Perché non gliel'hanno permesso, naturalmente. Ora si calmi: c'è una sola strategia che possiamo utilizzare...”   
“E quale sarebbe?” chiese lui, irritato. Albus avrebbe dovuto sfidarli, venire a salvarlo... lui l'avrebbe fatto, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti. 

“Trovare un altro colpevole” disse l'altro, estraendo i documenti dalla valigetta. “Abbiamo ancora qualche asso nella manica.” 

* 

Sal non era sotto processo, eppure, nonostante la sua famiglia al completo, compresi i Malfoy e Andromeda Black, i Weasley e tutti i suoi amici fossero presenti, si sentiva inquieto, esposto sotto gli occhi di tutti. Rose, la gamba ristabilita, guardava concentratissima la sedia dell'imputato, in cui Gellert Grindelwald, in catene, veniva interrogato. I suoi occhi scintillavano, la bocca semiaperta. Trasalì quando Louis le rivolse la parola, sfiorandole la mano. 

Elencare i crimini di cui Grindelwald era accusato prese parecchio tempo. Lui se ne stava immobile, rigido come una statua, gli occhi vacui. Rispondeva alle domande come un automa, come se qualcuno gli stesse dettando le risposte: _“Si.” “No.” “Non ricordo.” “È probabile, ma non posso affermarlo con sicurezza.”_

“È mai stato ad Amortentia House?” chiese l'avvocato per l'accusa. 

Accanto a Hermione, che presiedeva la seduta, sedeva Dominique Weasley, nuovo Assistente del Ministro. Sui vent'anni, i capelli rossi e gli occhi nocciola, aveva lineamenti forti e una corporatura sana e snella, ma decisamente maschile. Aveva preso la pozione, che aveva fatto velocemente effetto. Prendeva appunti con uno zelo che a Sal ricordò Percy Weasley. 

“Sì” rispose Grindelwald. 

“Quante volte?” 

“Tre, forse quattro.” 

“E ha usufruito delle prestazioni di qualcuno, uomo o donna, che lavorava lì?” 

“Sì, di un ragazzo.” 

“E ha chiesto al ragazzo di trasformarsi in qualcun altro con la Polisucco?” 

“Sì.”   
“Elabori, prego.” 

“Per una settimana, all'incirca a metà settembre, ho richiesto che assumesse l'aspetto di Salazar Riddle-Potter, al quale avevo sottratto dei capelli durante una mia visita a Hogwarts.” 

“Perché l'ha fatto?” 

“Perché mi piaceva il suo corpo, e lo desideravo sessualmente. Pensavo che non l'avrebbe scoperto nessuno. Molti, in questa stanza, hanno fatto lo stesso. Potrei elencarne nomi e cognomi, se me lo chiede...” 

L'aula si riempì di esclamazioni indignate. Ci vollero diversi istanti perché Hermione, con una faccia disgustata e tanto pallida da far temere a Sal uno svenimento, riuscisse a ristabilire il silenzio. 

“Non sarà necessario, in questa sede. Tecnicamente, visto che il ragazzo di cui ha pagato le prestazioni è maggiorenne, non stava facendo nulla di illegale... tuttavia, abbiamo un documento attestante che lei, Gellert Grindelwald, dichiara sotto la sua responsabilità che l'originale, il ragazzo di cui ha fatto assumere le sembianze, avrebbe partecipato all'atto tramite un incantesimo a distanza, e che sarebbe stato consenziente.” 

“Perché mai avrei dovuto firmare un documento del genere?” 

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, in cui Gellert Grindelwald esaminò il documento e, riluttante, riconobbe la propria firma. 

“Deve trattarsi di un equivoco” disse poi. “Avevo soltanto posto una domanda, per pura curiosità accademica, ma evidentemente la tenutaria ha frainteso. Era la prima volta che entravo in un posto del genere... pensavo che quel documento si facesse firmare a tutti i clienti che chiedevano di usare la Polisucco. Non l'ho letto con attenzione.” 

“A quanto pare la tenutaria ha un deplorevole quanto sospetto vuoto di memoria a questo riguardo” disse l'avvocato, implacabile. “Bene, non ho altre domande. Chiamo a deporre James Evan Rosier.” 

Un ragazzo alto e biondo poco più grande di Salazar si fece avanti e diede la propria testimonianza. 

Sal apprese che era un Magonò, di un ramo disconosciuto della famiglia Rosier: il nipote del noto Mangiamorte, infatti, aveva sposato una Babbana, da cui era nato James. Sal lo ascoltò deporre con orrore crescente, la mascella che si apriva sempre di più a ogni risposta del ragazzo. 

“Gellert Grindelwald le ha mai fatto un incantesimo, durante i vostri intercorsi?” 

“Mai. I clienti non usano la bacchetta, è vietato.” 

“Ne è sicuro?” L'avvocato scorse i suoi appunti, chiaramente irritato. “Non è quello che mi ha detto l'ultima volta... scusatemi. L'imputato le ha mai parlato del ragazzo di cui prendeva le sembianze?” 

“No, mai. Non era molto interessato a _parlare_.” 

“Molto... _bene_ ” disse l'avvocato, cercando di controllarsi e di ignorare i mormorii della sala. “E come potrebbe definire il comportamento del Ministro Grindelwald durante i vostri incontri?” 

“Si sentiva in colpa nei confronti del marito... provava dolore per la loro separazione. Era... accorto, appassionato, e anche molto gentile.” 

“ _Gentile?”_   
“Sì. Mi ha fatto sentire come una persona... aspettavo con ansia i nostri incontri.” 

“Perciò ritiene che Salazar Riddle-Potter si sia inventato tutto, accusando Grindelwald di stupro?” 

“Non sta a me dirlo... non lo conosco. Ma non credo che il Ministro Grindelwald ne sarebbe stato capace.”   
_“Benissimo”_ biascicò l'avvocato per l'accusa, fumando dalle orecchie e stracciando gli inutili appunti. “Il testimone passa alla difesa. Nessun'altra domanda.” 

“Non preoccuparti, Salazar” disse Harry, mentre l'avvocato si sedeva e imprecava sottovoce. “È chiaro che è stato manovrato.” 

“Avrei dovuto usare i miei ricordi” disse lui, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi. 

“Sarebbe stato troppo pesante per te riviverli sotto gli occhi di tutti. La verità verrà fuori, vedrai.” 

L'avvocato per la difesa, però, stava facendo un lavoro eccellente, e non solo nel gettare discredito su Salazar. Mise in luce gli aspetti straordinari del Ministero Grindelwald, l'epoca di pace e prosperità che ne era risultata per i maghi, la campagna per i diritti di ibridi e mezzosangue e tutti i provvedimenti positivi, che erano in larga parte opera di Silente. 

Albus Silente, però, non smentì Lux, anzi si dichiarò colpevole per non essere rimasto accanto al consorte in un momento di crisi, di aver sminuito le sue angosce e di non aver colto i segnali del suo squilibrio negli ultimi tempi, attribuendolo a un forte stress. Silente era ancora un oratore formidabile, soprattutto quando chiese perdono per le proprie colpe, assicurando che meritava di essere giudicato e condannato esattamente quanto il suo compagno, e che sperava di aver fatto ammenda unendosi alla Resistenza per fermarlo. 

“Torniamo ai Doni della Morte” disse Lux, ancora stordito da quel carisma, incredibilmente maggiore del suo. “Lei e Grindelwald avevate discusso in precedenza della Bacchetta di Salazar?” 

“Non sapevo che la Bacchetta Invincibile potesse essere ricostruita” dichiarò Albus “ma mi è apparso subito chiaro che quella di Salazar era incredibilmente potente. Il suo nucleo è una piuma della mia fenice. Certamente ne abbiamo discusso, specialmente considerando i genitori del ragazzo. Eravamo preoccupati dei possibili sviluppi, come potrà osservare da questo ricordo...” 

Albus Silente estrasse un filo argenteo. Hermione Evocò un enorme bacile, che posizionò al centro della stanza, e ve lo fece fluttuare dentro. Mostrava un'accesa discussione tra i due Ministri, in cui Grindelwald sosteneva che Salazar, in quanto figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix, non avrebbe mai dovuto avere una bacchetta tanto potente. 

“Non è necessario mostrare altro. Tutti i ricordi da lei forniti sono stati visionati e archiviati dal Wizengamot” disse Lux. “Ritiene possibile che il suo ex marito sia stato spinto a sottrarre la bacchetta al ragazzo?” 

“Ultimamente la sua paranoia era aumentata, perciò lo ritengo molto probabile.” 

“Cosa può aver spinto Salazar a cedergliela?” 

“Mio marito, quali che siano i suoi difetti, ha un notevole carisma e un fascino ancor più grande.” 

“Non ritiene che abbia usato metodi violenti per ottenere ciò che voleva?” 

“Sono solo congetture, ma... ritengo che Gellert abbia parlato a Salazar del suo legame con Voldemort, e per questo il ragazzo si è spaventato... purtroppo, visto che entrambi non intendono usare i loro ricordi come prove, non possiamo saperlo con certezza” concluse Albus, con una convincente punta di dispiacere. 

“Cosa intende con 'il legame di Salazar con Voldemort', esattamente?” 

“Salazar fu concepito tramite un rituale oscuro. Voldemort fece in modo che qualcosa di se stesso venisse trasmesso al figlio.” 

“Come?” 

“Ne ignoro felicemente i dettagli” rispose Albus, compito “ma è certo che la parte-Voldemort di Salazar non può essere espulsa. Dovrà conviverci per tutta la vita.” 

“E Salazar Riddle-Potter è il proprietario della Pietra della Resurrezione?” 

“In quanto ultimo erede del mago che la fabbricò, Cadmus Peverell, sì: ne è il legittimo proprietario.”   
“E, come figlio adottivo di Harry Potter, ha diritto al Mantello, esattamente come gli altri figli?” 

“Ho discusso personalmente i dettagli della questione con Harry e sì, tutti e quattro i suoi figli sono i suoi legittimi eredi, e avrebbero diritto a possedere il Mantello.” 

“Grazie, non ho altre domande” disse l'avvocato, trionfante. 

“Razza di stronzo bastardo... dovevo saperlo, che voleva testimoniare solo per questo...” Harry ringhiò in direzione di Albus. Ron, vicino a lui, lo fece sedere a forza. “Ho capito quello che sta facendo...”   
Anche Sal l'aveva capito. Albus Silente aveva appena convinto la giuria che lui, Salazar Riddle-Potter, a piede libero e con tutta la vita davanti, era una minaccia ben più seria di Gellert Grindelwald. 

  
“Dai ricordi dei presenti allo spettacolo dell'ex Ministro Grindelwald” disse Icarus Lux, rinfrancato, chiamando Salazar a testimoniare, “lei si è definito 'Padrone della Morte'. Cosa voleva dire?” 

“Semplicemente che ero un mago più potente di Grindelwald, e che l'avrei sconfitto.” Sal guardò la testa pelata dell'avvocato, a disagio sotto le decine di paia di occhi che lo scrutinavano. 

“Era a conoscenza che suo padre, alla sua età, per un periodo divenne Padrone della Morte?” 

“No, non ne avevo idea. Harry non parla spesso del suo passato.” 

“Perché lo chiama Harry? Non lo considera il suo vero padre?” 

“Harry è, a tutti gli effetti, il mio vero padre. Non è un nome a fare la differenza.” 

“Centinaia di testimoni sono pronti a giurare che i suoi occhi hanno cambiato colore durante il duello. Come lo spiega?” 

“Non ne ho idea, ero molto turbato.” 

“È stato posseduto da Voldemort?” 

“Voldemort è morto sedici anni fa.” 

“Non vive dentro di lei, come il Ministro Silente ha appena dichiarato?” 

“Lo ritengo impossibile.” 

“Quindi il Ministro Silente mente?” 

“Non ho detto questo.” 

“Come spiega l'essere stato capace di sconfiggere Grindelwald, allora?” 

“Riflessi più pronti e una maggiore fortuna.” 

“Ha lanciato una Cruciatus contro Grindelwald?” 

“Mi è stato detto di averlo fatto, ma non me lo ricordo.” 

“Ma davvero.” L'avvocato inspirò profondamente, facendo trasparire tutto il suo scetticismo. “Cambiamo argomento. Può parlare del presunto stupro a distanza perpetrato da Grindelwald ai suoi danni?” 

“È successo più volte. Preferirei non riviverne i particolari.” 

“È possibile che lei sia stato suggestionato, che fossero solo incubi?” 

“No. Non ha lasciato prove sul mio corpo, ma l'ho sentito: è accaduto realmente.” 

“Mercy Winterbone ha sostenuto la sua versione, tuttavia non ci sono altre prove oltre al dialogo da lei origliato alla Stamberga Strillante, che tuttavia è incompleto e non può ritenersi una prova decisiva. Neanche in quel ricordo l'ex Ministro l'ha confermato esplicitamente. Perché dovremmo crederle?” 

“Perché dico la verità.” 

“Signor Riddle-Potter, ha avuto delle relazioni sessuali nell'ultimo anno?” 

“Sì.”   
“Può specificare il sesso dei suoi partner?” 

“Obiezione” saltò su l'avvocato per l'accusa. “La domanda è troppo personale!” 

“Mi perdoni, Ministro, ma è importante per la mia difesa.” 

“Rispondi, Sal” mormorò Hermione, incoraggiante. 

“Sì” rispose Sal, in tono bassissimo. 

“Con uomini, o con donne?” 

“Con due ragazzi e una ragazza.” 

“Si può dire, quindi, che le sue preferenze vadano agli uomini e non alle donne?” 

“Ai _ragazzi_ , non agli uomini.” 

“E trovava Grindelwald affascinante?” 

“Obiezione!” L'avvocato per la difesa saltò su come una molla. Sal non aveva il coraggio di guardare Hermione, men che meno Harry. Forse non li avrebbe guardati mai più. “Non tollererò ciò che sta facendo un secondo di più! Lei sta colpevolizzando la vittima...” 

“Se davvero _c'è_ una vittima, e un ragazzo così problematico, dal passato torbido e bisognoso di attenzioni non ha percepito l'interesse sessuale dell'ex Ministro Grindelwald, un interesse che il Ministro ha sfogato in altri modi, senza avere a che fare con il ragazzo. Forse, signor Riddle-Potter, lei ricambiava quell'interesse, e ha mescolato fantasia e realtà...” 

“La finisca qui, o la farò radiare per oltraggio alla Corte!” 

Hermione, furibonda, intervenne prima che potesse farlo l'avvocato. Salazar, incredulo, finì per sollevare lo sguardo. 

“E lei non dovrebbe presiedere questa seduta, Ministro, visto che è personalmente coinvolta...” 

“Non è _Salazar_ che stiamo processando, e _mio_ figlio non è un ragazzo problematico, e neanche un bugiardo! Se tutti i membri della Corte che hanno questioni irrisolte con Grindelwald dovessero essere espulsi...” Hermione, livida, scoccò uno sguardo di puro veleno ad Albus Silente. “Perdonatemi, potete proseguire” disse poi, ricomponendosi a fatica. 

“La difesa ha terminato” dichiarò Lux, con un sorrisino tronfio. 

“M-molto bene. La Corte si ritira.” 

Hermione rivolse un ultimo sguardo preoccupato a Salazar e si eclissò rapidamente. Gli altri membri del Wizengamot la seguirono in tutta fretta, con vari gradi di sconvolgimento dipinti sul viso. 

“In genere non votano subito?” chiese Sal, angosciato. 

Harry aveva dovuto pilotarlo al suo posto, per quanto era turbato. 

“Non preoccuparti, tesoro. C'è Hermione, andrà tutto bene.” 

“Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dire di più...” 

“Sei stato bravissimo, io avrei perso il controllo. Vedrai, ormai non c'è da aspettare molto.” 

  
Grindelwald, ancora incatenato alla sedia, disquisiva a bassa voce con Lux. 

Il Wizengamot rientrò dopo un tempo che a Sal parve infinito, ma secondo le lancette dell'orologio di Louis era passata soltanto mezz'ora. 

“Molto bene” disse Hermione, che appariva molto provata. “Siamo qui riuniti per appurare la colpevolezza del Ministro della Magia, Gellert Grindelwald, per i seguenti crimini...” 

Grindelwald fu dichiarato colpevole della maggior parte dei crimini di cui era accusato, incluso l'omicidio di Mercy. Harry diede una pacca sulla spalla a Salazar, che ancora attendeva la sua parte con le spalle incassate, tremando. 

“Infine, la corte assolve a maggioranza Gellert Grindelwald per l'attacco alle Poste del Kent del 24 settembre 2020 per insufficienza di prove, e per lo stupro a distanza del minorenne Salazar Riddle-Potter, _sempre per_ _insufficienza di prove_.” Hermione inspirò, a denti stretti. “E dichiara che la sentenza non può avvenire previa spoliazione della magia del condannato. Avendo testato l'incantesimo e garantendo che non ci saranno effetti collaterali sulla salute psico-fisica del condannato, la corte delibera che la procedura avvenga seduta stante, e che, successivamente, Gellert Grindelwald sia recluso in un penitenziario babbano per i successivi quarantacinque anni. Gellert Grindelwald, ha qualcosa da aggiungere, prima che la sentenza venga applicata?” 

Due Auror si posizionarono ai suoi lati, le bacchette pronte. 

“Certo che sì, _Ministro_ Granger” disse Grindelwald, con un ghigno. “Non è me che dovete espropriare della magia, compiendo un crimine contro la mia persona ben più grave di quelli per i quali mi condannate. Questo ragazzo” fece una pausa a effetto, indicando teatralmente Salazar, per il poco che glielo consentivano le catene, “a sedici anni è stato capace di sedurmi con il corpo e la mente e di farmi tornare a uno stile di vita amorale e ambizioso, che avevo abbandonato con convinzione e sincero pentimento. Ha lo spirito di Voldemort dentro di sé e un Horcrux – un pezzo di anima vagante, per chi non lo sapesse – per madre, che può tornare in ogni momento a reclamarlo. Si è reso Padrone della Morte, riesumando conoscenze perdute che io ci ho messo una vita per trovare. Non esiterà a sacrificare famiglia e amici per i suoi fini. Non ha cuore, non ha sentimenti... è un nuovo Voldemort, quello che avete davanti, che attira la simpatia e la compassione dell'intero mondo magico! Stolti, il fatto che io abbia perso e lui sieda lì, circondato dai suoi, senza che lo accusino di nulla, è una prova sufficiente di quale sia la minaccia da cui guardarvi! Ora andate e prendete ciò che avete sempre invidiato: la magia che sgorga, naturale e inesauribile, dal mio corpo e dalla mia anima, senza aver bisogno di una bacchetta! Perché sono io, _io soltanto_ , a essere invincibile...” 

“Poniamo fine a questo delirio” ordinò Hermione, stancamente. 

“Al contrario” disse Lux, mostrando una boccetta semivuota di liquido trasparente. “Il condannato ha preso il Veritaserum durante la vostra pausa.” 

“Perdonami, Hermione” mormorò Albus Silente. 

“Per cos...?” 

Uno schianto. Esplosioni a raffica, poi fu il buio pesto, accompagnato da un gelo che s'insinuava nelle viscere... e l'aula piombò nel caos. 

“Gellert, presto!” bisbigliò Albus, correndo accanto al compagno. L'avvocato gli aveva fornito una pozione diversa dal Veritaserum, che Albus aveva incantato in precedenza perché apparisse come tale. 

Gellert si sentì formicolare la nuca e riconobbe i sintomi di una trasformazione in atto. Le catene lo rilasciarono, poteva muoversi e alzarsi... era libero! 

“Cos'è, Polisucco?” 

Gellert prese la mano di Albus, l'unica certezza nel buio. Doveva fidarsi di lui, come aveva sempre fatto. 

“Non c'è tempo... vieni, presto!” 

  
I sonori _crac_ di due Smaterializzazioni. 

La voce di Harry, che era riuscito a fare luce e a evocare il suo Patronus-Cervo. “Era solo un'illusione, non ci sono Dissennatori. Presto, qualcuno pensi a Grindelwald!” 

Tutti gli Auror erano paralizzati o Schiantati. 

Grindelwald era sparito. 

“Non è possibile... nella sala c'è una fattura che impedisce agli accusati di Smaterializzarsi...” 

Rose si alzò in piedi, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, e lanciò uno Schiantesimo sulla sedia alla quale Grindelwald era stato legato, così potente che andò in frantumi. 

“Non può farla franca! Deve pagare! Sal, deve pagare!” 

La ragazza sbatté i piedi e strinse Sal, in piedi, il viso terreo e i pugni serrati, in un abbraccio possessivo. Sal non trovò la forza di respingerla. Anzi, si sentì stranamente confortato. 

* 

“Albus... dove siamo?” La sua voce era diversa... più chiara, argentina. _Femminile._ “Mi hai trasformato in una _donna?_ Dammi uno specchio, subito!” 

“Ti prego di mantenere la calma, Gellert.” 

Lui aprì a fatica gli occhi stanchi. Aveva viaggiato a lungo, eppure si sentiva torpido e indolenzito. Non ricordava nulla. Si trovava su un letto dal materasso scomodo e pieno di pulci in quello che sembrava uno squallido motel, probabilmente straniero. 

Con orrore crescente, si portò le mani al petto, notando due escrescenze sospette. Anche Albus aveva modificato il proprio aspetto, sebbene in maniera meno radicale: era moro, aveva i capelli più corti ed era completamente sbarbato. 

“Dove siamo?” Di nuovo quel cinguettio esile. Gellert non vi si sarebbe mai abituato. 

“In Francia, ma dovremo spostarci presto. Avevi una traccia magica impossibile da rimuovere, e la sedia non ti avrebbe mai liberato altrimenti... così ho fatto l'unica cosa possibile, ritorcendo contro il Ministero le sue stesse armi: ti ho fatto diventare un'altra persona.” 

“Che _cosa?_ ” Era ancora troppo debole per sollevarsi, eppure aveva _bisogno_ di un cazzo di specchio. 

“Ho ancora credito presso la famiglia Weasley e ho osservato la trasformazione di Dominique, la seconda figlia di Bill e Fleur. Si è offerta volontaria per provare per prima la Pozione Transgender. Gli incantesimi che le lanciavano perdevano effetto quando si trasformava, tuttavia tornavano in funzione quando riassumeva il proprio sesso biologico. Perciò ho capito che, per annullare gli effetti della Traccia e della fattura dell'aula del Wizengamot, la tua trasformazione doveva essere permanente... mi dispiace, Gellert, ma era l'unico modo per liberarti. Sei sempre la stessa persona, in fondo, e non escludo che troveremo una soluzione che ti liberi dalla Traccia, prima o poi...” 

“Permanente? Che intendi con _permanente?_ ” 

Mosso a pietà, Albus Appellò uno specchio e glielo porse. 

Gellert aprì la bocca, ma non si sentì neanche urlare. Aveva capelli biondi e ondulati, che gli arrivavano appena sotto le orecchie, labbra sottili e occhi dal taglio di gatto. Non aveva più un pelo, né la barba, e neanche il pomo d'Adamo. Le collinette dei seni erano ben visibili sotto il lenzuolo. Non aveva il coraggio di esaminarsi più in basso. 

“Benvenuta, signora Geillis Braun” disse Albus Silente, tentando di suonare mortificato, ma senza riuscire a soffocare un sorriso. 

* 

Da giorni Sal non usciva dalla sua camera. Era stanco delle occhiate compassionevoli dei suoi fratelli, di quelle apprensive di Harry e dell'espressione tirata di Hermione ogni volta che posava lo sguardo su di lui. Era sempre ingombra di carte. Messaggi via gufo o via camino le arrivavano di continuo. Louis era l'unico che poteva avvicinarsi. 

“Lo sai che ora che Silente e Grindelwald sono scappati nessuno sospetta più di te, vero?” gli disse per la milionesima volta, in tono ragionevole. 

“Questo non cambia quello che ha detto Grindelwald su di me. Pensano che sia colpa mia... di tutto! Lui se n'è andato chissà dove, e io sono qui. Il figlio adottivo del Ministro e quello naturale dei due Maghi Oscuri più pericolosi della storia. Qual è la minaccia peggiore?” 

“Sono tutti degli imbecilli!” Louis lo abbracciò e intrecciò la mano alla sua. “Sai che anche Hermione ti crede!” 

“Già, ma non so per quanto potrà continuare a difendermi... vogliono processarmi, e tra un po' compirò diciassette anni...” 

“Non dobbiamo pensarci adesso” lo rassicurò Louis. “Non possono provare che hai i Doni della Morte.”   
  
“Sal, tesoro... Lily è venuta da me, oggi.” 

Hermione si morse un'unghia, un'abitudine in cui ricadeva quando era molto nervosa. “Severus non voleva che me lo dicesse, ma alla fine ha ceduto... dice che Estella gli ha parlato di un rituale in cui l'avresti coinvolta... è ragionevole pensare che riguardi i Doni?” 

La madre adottiva lo guardò, gli occhi castani caldi e sinceri. 

“Hermione... ti ringrazio per avermi sostenuto, al processo. E mi dispiace per aver tradito la fiducia tua e di Harry, ma sì: sono io il Padrone della Morte” confessò Salazar, ricambiando il suo sguardo. “L'ho fatto per sconfiggere Grindelwald, per avere la possibilità di riconquistare la mia bacchetta...” 

“Sal” bisbigliò lei, in tono urgente. “Devi consegnarmi i Doni, subito...” 

“Anche se te li dessi, non cambierebbe il fatto che sono il Padrone di tutti e tre.” 

“Esiste un modo per disfare il rituale?” 

“Se c'è, è nella Camera... ho nascosto tutti gli appunti a riguardo. Se trovi qualcosa in proposito, fa' in modo di farlo sparire. Ti prego, dammi tempo.” 

“Lo farò, se tu prometti che tornerai a Hogwarts e non sarai più il Padrone dei Doni entro la fine dell'anno” gli garantì lei. Era davvero stremata. 

“Hermione... _mamma_ ” Sal la supplicò con lo sguardo. “Non posso tornare a scuola! Gli altri... insomma, te lo immagini... cosa diranno?” 

Già non sopportava di avere intorno nessuno oltre a Louis. Rose l'aveva abbracciato di nuovo, l'altro giorno, e Sal era scoppiato a piangere appena aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli. Si era vergognato tanto, dopo, che aveva preso a evitarla, nonostante lei cercasse sempre la sua compagnia, forse per farsi perdonare della passata indifferenza. 

“È vero” ammise Hermione, dura. “Gli altri ti giudicheranno e sparleranno di te. Faranno pettegolezzi, ripeteranno le opinioni dei genitori. Ma è comunque preferibile a quello che potrebbe accadere se _non_ tornassi... mi stanno alle costole, Sal! Insistono perché firmi un documento che ti consegni alle cure di una Magiterapeuta... potrebbe essere una manovra per internarti al San Mungo, lo capisci? Se invece dico che sei tornato a scuola e che sei in perfetta salute, e la Mc Granitt dirà altrettanto, si calmeranno... almeno per il momento. È essenziale che tu prosegua i tuoi studi _e_ annulli il rituale. E... Sal? Non fargli vedere che hai paura. Dopo quello che hai affrontato, nessuno ha alcun potere su di te.” 

“Hanno infangato la mia reputazione, e così facendo anche la vostra, tua e di Harry. Mi dispiace” disse lui, abbassando la testa. 

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.” Hermione lo abbracciò stretto e, per la prima volta, Sal non ebbe l'impressione che desiderasse fare qualcosa di diverso o più importante. “Avrei dovuto dar retta a tuo padre, non si fidava a lasciare Silente nel Wizengamot... ma temevo di tirare troppo la corda, con la mia prima decisione da Ministro. Sai, penso che tra lui e Silente sia successo qualcosa di brutto, di cui non vuole parlarmi... beh, non ha importanza, adesso. Chissà dove saranno adesso quei due... devo tornare al lavoro” disse con rammarico, scoccando un'occhiata all'orologio e baciando Sal sulla guancia. “Ora vai a fare i bagagli. Ho predisposto una Passaporta, tornerai a Hogwarts con Louis questa sera. Hai perso due settimane di lezioni, quindi impegnati. Grazie per aver lasciato il Mantello ad Albus... e ricordati, non riunire mai tutti e tre i Doni, intesi?” 

“Sì... sì, lo so. Me l'ha detto anche Harry.” 

Sal si lasciò abbracciare ancora, poi, sconsolato, iniziò a preparare i bagagli. 

* 

“Dobbiamo prendergliela ora, Al!” 

Scorpius l'aveva trascinato in dormitorio non appena era finita la cena. Sal, l'espressione stanca, era tornato quella sera e non aveva toccato cibo. 

“Non pensi ad altro” commentò Albus, indulgente. “Pensavo che aveste fatto pace.” 

“Questo non c'entra nulla con la Bacchetta!” 

“Ho già il Mantello come garanzia...” 

“Ma è _suo!_ Estella gliene ha ceduto la proprietà, riconoscendolo come Padrone della Morte!” 

“Estella non è sua parente, non avrebbe potuto essere la proprietaria del Mantello... oh. Certo, che avrebbe potuto: è la sorellastra di Harry” sospirò Albus, affranto. 

“Esatto, Sal ha pensato a tutto... e anche noi dobbiamo! La Bacchetta dev'essere tua! È l'unico Dono di cui tu possa impossessarti legittimamente. Sal ha vinto il duello con la _tua_ bacchetta, questo deve aver creato un legame... Al, tu sei un mago migliore di lui!” 

“Sai quanta responsabilità e quanta forza ci vogliono per gestire un potere del genere? Non posso fare questo a Sal! Non ora che è ancora debole... e poi Hermione vuole che Sal sciolga il rituale, così la Bacchetta tornerà una semplice bacchetta, ma Sal dice di aver perso la formula...” 

“E sei sicuro che s'impegni a cercarla? Che non stia tramando un altro piano per fuggire con i Doni, prima che lo costringano a consegnarli? Sta sempre lì a parlare con Louis...” 

“Questo perché è l'unico che voglia vicino” ribatté fermamente Albus. “Scorp, dì la verità, per favore: sei preoccupato per il rituale?” 

Scorpius non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo, i tratti fini del suo viso sconvolti dall'ansia. 

“Estella ritiene che, se Sal lo annulla, ci sarà un prezzo da pagare per noi due, visto che siamo stati suoi complici.” 

“Non dire così, non avete commesso un crimine” disse Albus, impallidendo. Non poteva lasciare che a Scorpius succedesse qualcos'altro, non ora che c'era lui. Aveva giurato di proteggerlo, di dargli soltanto amore e di fargli dimenticare tutto il male che aveva ricevuto da Bellatrix e Sal... no, da _Voldemort._ “Lo temo anch'io, sono stato io ad accennarglielo per primo. Che tipo di prezzo, Estella lo sa?” 

“No... cosa potrebbe accettare il rituale per essere invertito, cosa potrei mai offrirgli che valga quanto la Pietra della Resurrezione?” 

Albus e Scorpius si guardarono, la stessa espressione inorridita in volto. Un manufatto magico così antico, un potere così grande... qualsiasi cosa fosse il corrispettivo in grado di annullarlo, una cosa era certa: non sarebbe stata da poco. 

“D'accordo, Scorp” decise infine Albus, gli occhi verdi che scintillavano e si stringevano, risoluti. “Prenderò la bacchetta a Sal, ma dovrò sfidarlo in regolare duello, e tu dovrai essermi testimone.” 

“Ok” Scorpius annuì, tesissimo. “Quando lo facciamo?” 

“Adesso” disse lui, cupo. “Non c'è un minuto da perdere.” 

  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

E non ci credo che siamo arrivati a 30! 

Domenica aggiornerò il penultimo capitolo, poi farò passare un po' per l'epilogo, così magari chi sta leggendo avrà il tempo di recuperare e commentare, se vuole ^^ 


	31. Il più saggio

**XXXI. Il più saggio**

“Sei proprio deciso, Al?” Sal impugnò la bacchetta di malavoglia. Era stanco, la pelle pallida e tirata, come se non dormisse da giorni. 

“Sì” disse Albus. Attirare il fratello nella Camera per batterlo in duello non lo aveva entusiasmato neanche un po', ma Sal, con la sua testardaggine, non gli aveva lasciato altra scelta. “A meno che tu non mi dia la formula per annullare il rituale dei Doni.” 

“Te l'ho detto, non l'ho ancora trovata.” Sal evitò il suo sguardo e Louis, dietro di lui, sbuffò per l'esasperazione, cosa che convinse Albus che il fratello mentiva e l'altro lo stava coprendo. Sentì Scorpius trattenere il respiro e si voltò a sorridergli. Era per lui, che lo stava facendo.   
Iniziarono con alcuni incantesimi blandi, del livello da G.U.F.O. 

“Su, smettetela con questa farsa. Nessuno dei due vuole fare del male all'altro” disse Louis, in tono ragionevole. Scorpius si fece avanti. Nonostante avesse auspicato quello scontro, ora non ne era più tanto sicuro. Considerava Albus un mago migliore di Sal, non aveva dubbi sulla sua vittoria. Eppure, se lui fosse stato di nuovo posseduto da Voldemort... 

“Sal” disse Albus, ignorando Louis e lanciando al fratello uno Schiantesimo. “Sai che la mamma vuole che annulli il rituale dei Doni. Perché non vuoi lasciarli andare?” 

“Non li ho riuniti, quindi che problema c'è?” replicò lui, irritato, contraccambiando pigramente. “Ti ho già dato il Mantello, perché vuoi impadronirti della Bacchetta? Sono sicuro che Hermione non approverebbe, se lo sapesse!” 

“Su, Al, non c'è bisogno che ti fai bello con Malf...” Louis s'interruppe, parando una fattura che gli si era ritorta contro, dopo essere rimbalzata contro le pareti millenarie della Camera. 

“Hai paura di dover disfare il rituale, vero?” chiese Albus. “Del prezzo che dovresti pagare...” 

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese Louis, sorpreso. 

“Non lascerò che Scorpius lo paghi al posto tuo!” Questa volta, la maledizione di Albus fu più difficile da parare. Sal si buttò a terra per schivarla, poi si rialzò, colpendo di nuovo. 

“Non so di cosa stai parlando” disse, inespressivo. 

“Non vuoi disfarlo a causa delle voci sul tuo conto” mormorò Scorpius. “Per quello che dicono di te quando sei tornato... non vuoi tornare a essere come gli altri, pensi di _meritare_ di essere più potente di loro.” 

“Se anche fosse?” chiese Sal, noncurante. “Potrebbero non trovarla mai, la formula per annullare il rituale...”   
“Sii ragionevole, Sal!” Louis gli andò tanto vicino che Sal si distrasse; l'incantesimo di Albus lo colpì di striscio. “Ti rinchiuderanno, ti credono una minaccia...” 

“... e lui _vuole_ che lo credano” concluse Scorpius per lui. 

“È un mio problema” replicò Sal. 

“È un problema di tutti!” esplose Louis. “Sal, capisco le tue ragioni, ma...” 

“Lo sapevi, che Voldemort è il tuo padrino?” chiese Sal ad Albus, ignorandolo. “Harry non ne parla mai, ha distrutto tutte le foto del tuo battesimo... non ti sei mai chiesto il motivo?” 

Albus trasalì. “È vero?” 

“Perché pensavi che fossero sparite? Harry ti vuole bene... te ne vorrebbe più che a me, se non vedesse in me il riflesso di Voldemort ogni volta che mi guarda” disse Sal, spassionato. “Tom Riddle ti ha tenuto in braccio, e vicino a lui c'era Bellatrix, già incinta di me... lo sai, che tra padrino e figlioccio si crea un legame magico?” 

“È per questo che mi hai chiesto di prestarti la bacchetta” realizzò Albus. “Speravi di avere più possibilità, se Voldemort avesse preso il controllo.” 

Sal approfittò della sua distrazione per lanciargli un _Expelliarmus._

“Sta' attento, Al!” Scorpius lo richiamò, urgente. 

Albus bloccò la bacchetta fra due dita e si protesse con uno Scudo. Sal non rispose, tutte le sue energie concentrate sul duello. Aveva la fronte aggrottata e lanciava al fratello sguardi di fuoco, come se non avesse capito qualcosa di fondamentale. 

“È con la _mia bacchetta_ che hai Disarmato Grindelwald” sibilò Albus. “Vincerò ancora...” 

“No! Non puoi, _non capisci..._ ” I lineamenti di Sal si contrassero, come se provasse dolore. I suoi occhi si strinsero, mandando lampi. Scorpius fece un passo indietro... 

“Vuoi richiamare Voldemort perché combatta per te?” lo sfidò Albus, notando quel cambiamento. 

“Basta, tutti e due!” Louis guardò Sal, preoccupato di vedere un bagliore rosso nei suoi occhi. 

Non accadde nulla. Sal continuò a duellare con estremo sforzo, come se si stesse controllando per non farlo uscire... Albus indirizzò un getto blu contro quello rosso di Sal. Louis e Scorpius fissarono il flusso di magia incrociato, che s'incontrava a mezz'aria... la bacchetta tremò nella mano di Sal, scintille rosse s'infransero contro la parete... 

Un attimo dopo, Sal era a terra, ansante, e Albus teneva in mano due bacchette. 

“Mi dispiace, ma era necessario. Troverò io il modo di annullare il rituale” disse Albus, lasciando Sal alle cure di Louis. 

“Non ha dato il meglio, la Bacchetta Invincibile può essere ancora sua!” gli gridò dietro Weasley, irritato. Si era inginocchiato accanto a Sal, che si era preso la testa fra le mani e respirava a fatica. 

“Starà meglio nelle mie mani” decretò Albus, tranquillo. Porse la mano a Scorpius, che la strinse. 

“Vieni, non hai più motivo di preoccuparti.” 

Scorpius lo seguì fuori. 

Louis, ancora scosso per via del colorito terreo di Sal, digrignò i denti. “Te li scegli proprio bene, Malfoy.” 

*   
  


  
Solo Louis sapeva quanto sforzo gli fosse costato non lasciar vincere Voldemort. Ora Sal era di nuovo senza bacchetta, e tutto perché non voleva fare del male al fratello. Forse era quello su cui aveva contato Scorpius... in ogni caso, poteva capirlo. Se si fosse trovato al suo posto, avrebbe agito anche lui in quel modo. Sal gli aveva dato tutte le ragioni per diffidare di lui, e per di più aveva mentito: sapeva perfettamente come disfare il rituale. Un bravo mago si accerta sempre di trovare la controformula prima di provare qualsiasi pozione o incantesimo: era stato uno dei primi insegnamenti di Harry. 

Sal sapeva che avrebbe dovuto pagare un prezzo molto caro: il corrispettivo per non essere stato degno di riunire i Doni. Molto probabilmente ci sarebbero andati di mezzo anche Scorpius ed Estella, anche se il sacrificio più grande, tanto per cambiare, sarebbe spettato a lui. Non poteva proprio biasimare Albus per averlo sfidato, cercando di proteggere Scorpius dai suoi errori. Eppure era sempre più difficile tenere a bada Voldemort... _Tom. Suo padre._

Se avessero saputo quanto sforzo, quanta concentrazione gli costava reprimere i suoi pensieri! La confusione e la paura di non sapere a chi appartenessero le emozioni che lo attraversavano, tutte negative: rancore, amarezza, odio, rabbia, desiderio di rivalsa... 

Da quando era tornato a scuola, la sua vita era un inferno. Tutti sparlavano di lui, li sentiva sussurrare per i corridoi. Centinaia di occhiate lo attraversavano, se le sentiva scorrere sulla schiena. Gli davano i brividi, lo mettevano così a disagio che era diventato paranoico e aveva preso l'abitudine di Disilludersi prima di andare a lezione. Passava la maggior parte del suo tempo in dormitorio, ed evitava perfino gli amici che gli erano stati d'aiuto prima del duello. Era stata una sciocca illusione: lui _non poteva_ avere amici. Avrebbe allontanato anche Louis, se gliel'avesse permesso. 

Tutto, perché non fosse associato a lui: un mitomane squilibrato che si era inventato di essere stato stuprato da Grindelwald, o peggio, lo era stato davvero. Sal, il figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix, che portava con sé un pezzo d'anima del padre e la follia della madre. Sal, che si vociferava fosse il Padrone della Morte, e che sarebbe stato meglio rinchiudere in una cella di massima sicurezza per poi gettar via la chiave. 

Adesso aveva perso due Doni su tre. Li aveva Albus. Albus, che era suo fratello, Albus, che era il figlioccio di suo padre, Voldemort... Albus che dormiva nella stessa stanza di Scorpius e lo abbracciava, lo baciava, lo spogliava... 

“ _Ti ha sottratto il ragazzo, ti ha sottratto il potere...”_

Sal serrò i pugni. Quelle immagini erano insopportabili. Albus, felice con Scorpius e all'apice della scala sociale, e lui, Sal, il più grande mago della sua generazione, cibo per i Dissennatori... no, non era colpa di Albus. Lui stava cercando di proteggere la sua famiglia e Scorpius, tutto qui... Sal gli voleva bene, era il suo fratello preferito... 

“ _Noo! Cattivo Albusssss, noi lo odiamo, figlio... la pagherà... sssì...”_

Di nuovo quella voce in Serpentese, fredda eppure avvolgente, così carezzevole che Sal desiderò soltanto di abbandonarvisi... 

“ _Bravo, cosssssì... dormi adesssso...”_

Il torpore lo avvolse. Sal vide occhi rossi nell'ombra, un Marchio Nero e un ragazzo come lui, intento a tramare omicidi e torture al centro di un gruppo di fanatici adoranti... 

“Sal... tesoro, sei sveglio?” La voce dolce e familiare di qualcuno che conosceva. Una cascata di capelli argentei invase il suo campo visivo, poi labbra piene e calde sfiorarono le proprie. 

“R... Rose?” Sal rabbrividì, cercando di alzarsi e scrollarsela di dosso, ma aveva le palpebre pesanti, le membra di piombo. “Cosa fai?” 

Gli occhi azzurri dell'amica gli parvero torbidi e scuri, ma dopo un attimo lei abbassò di nuovo la testa, slacciandogli i primi bottoni della divisa e poggiando la testa sul suo petto. 

“Shhh. Sei tanto stanco, hai la febbre...” Gli occhi che si appannavano, Sal riuscì a scorgere gli anelli da Quidditch e la Foresta Proibita dalle alte finestre, e il riflesso della lente di un telescopio sul vetro... 

“Sono nella Torre di Astronomia? Come sono arrivato quassù?” 

“Le lezioni sono finite, tesoro” disse Rose, scostandogli i capelli appiccicati dalla fronte. Glieli sistemò dietro alle orecchie con dita abili e forti, poi lo baciò e gli accarezzò pian piano le guance bollenti. “Non verrà nessuno.” 

Sal si sentì ardere, più lo toccava e più ne voleva di più. Lei gli stava offrendo una comprensione, un conforto senza precedenti. Perché non si era mai reso conto che Rose era così dolce? 

“Sto male. Portami in dormitorio...” 

“Starai benissimo qui” cantilenò lei. “Vedrai, mio piccolo Salazar, avrai tutto quello che desideri. Riprenderai la bacchetta da Albus, riavrai Scorpius e ce ne andremo con i Doni, noi tre...” 

“S-scorpius?” Sal scosse la testa, confuso. “N-no... io non voglio... non Scorpius. L-louis... dov'è Louis? Ho freddo...” 

“Mi sei mancato così tanto, amore mio.” Rose lo avvolse nel suo mantello e lo abbracciò stretto. Sal sentì il calore del suo corpo invaderlo, le sue labbra tornarono a sfiorarlo. Era la stessa sensazione soffocante, eppure incredibilmente tentatrice, che Sal provava quando sentiva la voce di Voldemort, eppure non riuscì a preoccuparsene. 

“Dormi, e quando ti sveglierai tutti i Doni saranno di nuovo tuoi. Ci vendicheremo di tutti i tuoi nemici, mio Signore...” 

Bellatrix ascoltò il respiro regolare del figlio, avvolto in un sonno profondo. Era meraviglioso, perfetto, il suo gioiello e il suo onore più grande. Non avrebbe mai potuto essere diversamente, certo. Un figlio suo e del suo Signore doveva necessariamente possedere una bellezza e un potere incomparabili. Lo aveva osservato in quelle settimane, avvicinandolo con la maschera dell'amicizia grazie all'utile travestimento che si era scelta. Gradualmente l'aveva allontanato dal rosso traditore, che non sospettava minimamente della cugina. Bellatrix aveva valutato che mozzargli entrambe le mani, le orecchie e l'uccello sarebbe stato troppo sospetto, anche se si era trattenuta a stento. 

Ma ora Salazar era suo. Ne aveva confuso i pensieri e le emozioni, abbastanza da permettere a Voldemort di avere campo libero nella sua mente. Quando lui si fosse svegliato, Bellatrix avrebbe trovato Tom Riddle ad accoglierla. Lui l'avrebbe ricompensata... l'avrebbe amata, padre e figlio riuniti in un unico corpo... Bellatrix rabbrividì al pensiero, eccitata. Non avrebbe più dovuto controllarsi: l'avrebbe amato come meritava, anima e corpo, e finalmente si sarebbero vendicati di tutti i loro nemici... ora non restava altro che prendere i Doni che Albus Potter aveva illecitamente sottratto, e niente e nessuno li avrebbe mai più fermati. 

* 

“Piuttosto rigida, ottima per lavori d'Incanto e Trasfigurazione, in condizioni perfette” aveva decretato Albus, esaminando la Bacchetta di Sambuco con la propria. 

Da lì era stato un continuo crescendo di esperimenti: poteva la Bacchetta di Sambuco alterare le leggi di gravità? Rispedirlo indietro nel tempo? Creare Portali spazio-temporali ancora più efficaci di quelli che Albus era già riuscito a realizzare in sette anni di ricerche? Giorno e notte, Scorpius lo sentiva mormorare incantesimi. Si isolava sempre di più, gli occhi verdi che scintillavano, belli e febbrili, ma spogliati di ogni tenerezza e calore. Era come se si fosse ritirato in una dimensione inaccessibile, in cui nessuno poteva raggiungerlo. 

Albus mormorava alla Bacchetta di Sambuco come un amante, accarezzandola, tenendola al centro dei suoi pensieri e mai lontana dai suoi occhi. Non parlava con nessuno, saltava i pasti, restava accovacciato in terra per ore a studiarla, incantato. 

Scorpius rabbrividì. Non aveva previsto quell'esito. Non poteva più restarsene a guardare, lasciare che Albus perdesse la sua umanità... che la storia si ripetesse un'altra volta, e Al diventasse qualcuno di completamente diverso, come Sal. 

“Ehi” Scorpius gli si parò davanti, una mano sui fianchi. “Ti andrebbe una pausa?” 

Albus scosse la testa e continuò a scandire formule latine talmente contorte, che Scorpius non ne capì neanche una. 

“Al... è tutto il giorno che lavori. Che stai facendo, me lo dici?” 

Estremamente seccato, Albus terminò una formula con uno svolazzo e s'interruppe, sempre tenendo stretta la Bacchetta: “Prima ho esaminato le eccezioni alla legge di Golpalott: a quanto pare la Bacchetta può Evocare qualsiasi cosa. Da lì mi sono chiesto fino a che punto la materia, e quindi la realtà sensibile delle cose, possa essere modificata dalla magia. Sembrerebbe che il potere di questa Bacchetta non abbia alcun limite e che, volendo, potrei trasferirmi anche domani in una dimensione parallela e viverci perfettamente o, se si presentasse la necessità, esiliarvi qualsiasi minaccia per il mondo magico. Infine sono passato alle formule per determinare se la Bacchetta risponda interamente a me o sia ancora fedele a Sal: dalla reazione, il responso sembrerebbe favorevole per me. Io solo posso sfruttare appieno le sue potenzialità, è come se fosse nata per stare nella mia mano... mi segui?” 

“Per niente” ammise Scorpius, imbronciato. “E avrei qualcosa da ridire sulla parte in cui te ne vai in un altro mondo senza di me.” 

“Puoi venire anche tu.” Albus gli sorrise, le dita che saggiavano la punta della bacchetta. “Sarebbe pericoloso, certo, ma del resto io ho la Bacchetta Invincibile. Non ti aspetterai che finiamo gli studi e ci stabiliamo al Manor, vero? Dobbiamo partire presto, anzi... il prima possibile. Sal ci darebbe la caccia, naturalmente, ma...” 

“Al. Stai delirando.” Scorpius tentò di sfilargli la bacchetta dalle mani, ma lui la tenne ben salda. “Non è divertente... Sal non ci farebbe del male, e noi non vivremo come dei fuorilegge!” 

“Se non vuoi lasciare la tua famiglia...” 

“Non è questo... ma ti senti, quando parli? Avevi dei progetti per il futuro...” 

“... che ora non contano più! Scorp, questa è la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, la più importante... mi ha aperto un mondo di possibilità! Non capisci che io sono l'unico in grado di gestire un simile potere? Ti sono grato per avermelo fatto capire.” Albus gli scompigliò i capelli e lo baciò sulla guancia, distratto. 

“Io invece l'avevo capita da prima, la cosa più importante” disse Scorpius, ritraendosi con un brivido.   
“E sarebbe?” chiese Albus, continuando a giocare con il suo bastoncino, che Scorpius avrebbe volentieri buttato dalla finestra. 

“Te” rispose lui, deciso. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò sulle labbra. Aveva dimenticato quanto gli piacesse baciarlo, e a quanto pareva anche Albus. Gli intrecciò le dita ai capelli e lo spinse sul pavimento, sovrastandolo. Un ginocchio andò ad aprirgli le cosce... poi Albus riprese fiato e si staccò da lui, inspirando profondamente. 

“Mi piacerebbe, ma devo continuare la mia ricerca.” 

“La continui dopo” Scorpius gli sorrise, insinuante. “Andiamo a letto.” 

“Oh, per favore.” Albus sbuffò e Scorpius s'immobilizzò nell'atto di slacciarsi la cravatta, ferito dal suo tono sarcastico. 

“Perché dici così?” 

“Perché _tu_ dici così. Tu non vuoi fare sesso con me, non veramente” disse Albus, senza guardarlo. 

“Ma certo che voglio... Al, che ti prende?” 

“Se lo volessi l'avresti già fatto, no? Con Sal non ti sei fatto problemi...” 

“Beh, se è così che la pensi...” Scorpius gli diede le spalle, le lacrime agli occhi. 

Un attimo dopo, sentì Albus riprendere a mormorare incantesimi. 

“No” disse poi voltandosi. S'inginocchiò accanto a lui. “No, non è come pensi.” 

“Cosa?” chiese Albus, sempre più irritato. 

“Io ti voglio... cioè, non mi fa impazzire come ti stai comportando adesso, ma ti voglio. Sei così... gentile, e tieni a me, vuoi sempre farmi piacere e...” 

“Ho capito, ti senti trascurato” commentò Albus, ancora diffidente. 

“No! Non è questo. Al, ti prego! Con Sal... non è andata come doveva andare. Per niente. Pensavo che l'avessi capito” Scorpius arrossì, in imbarazzo. 

Albus rimase a fissarlo, interdetto, i capelli biondi che quasi sfioravano il pavimento e la bocca semiaperta, e quell'espressione così vulnerabile, tenera... 

“Scusami” disse poi, guardandolo negli occhi. “Va bene, allora. Facciamo una pausa.” 

  
Albus lo spinse sul letto e iniziò a baciarlo. Era appassionato, esigente... Scorpius non si sarebbe aspettato tutta quell'intraprendenza. Gli stava sopra, quasi gli toglieva il respiro, ma a lui non dava per niente fastidio... solo che non sembrava Al, non veramente. 

“Quanto mi sei mancato. Sei così bello...” mormorò Albus, aprendogli la camicia. 

Scorpius sentì la sua erezione premere contro la gamba e gli allontanò la bacchetta, che ancora teneva in mano e gli si era conficcata in modo spiacevole tra le costole. 

“Giusto” disse Albus, staccandosi da lui, “facciamone buon uso.” Aprì la mano ma, invece di posare la bacchetta sul comodino, la puntò sulla testiera del letto. Lacci di morbida seta si avvolsero intorno ai polsi di Scorpius, senza fargli male, ma impedendogli comunque di muovere le braccia. 

“Al... cosa fai?” 

“Rendo le cose più interessanti. Non sai quanto l'ho sognato...” Albus gli baciò le labbra, poi vi posò la bacchetta, facendogliele aprire. 

“Prendila in bocca” bisbigliò, suadente. 

“Al, lasciami...” 

Scorpius, rise, ma fu un errore. Albus gliela infilò tra i denti. Lui la morse, furioso. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato un trattamento del genere da Al che, prima di essere il suo ragazzo, era il suo migliore amico. Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui? Non poteva credere di aver fatto male a fidarsi anche di Al... prese la bacchetta tra i denti e la sputò, centrandogli il mento. Lui imprecò quando una scintilla lo scottò, poi la puntò su Scorpius, che gemette dal dolore, gridando... 

“Scorp? Scorpius, stai bene?” Albus lasciò cadere la bacchetta. 

Scorpius aveva urlato. Era legato al letto, e Albus non riusciva a capacitarsi di essere stato lui a farlo. Sciolse i lacci con attenzione e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Era sconvolto, arrossato, gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime. 

“Al? Sei... sei di nuovo in te?” Scorpius guardò la bacchetta che aveva gettato a terra, poi lui. 

Albus lo abbracciò e gli divorò la faccia di baci, goffamente, ma a Scorpius non importava. Lo abbracciò stretto e gli baciò il collo, sospirando. “Mi hai spaventato a morte. Non farlo mai più!” 

Si staccò da lui, in tutta fretta. “Io ti ho fatto questo?” chiese, indicando la bacchetta e i lacci. 

“Non importa...” 

“Sì, che importa! Avrei potuto farti male sul serio, io...” 

“ _Al._ L'importante è che guardi me invece di quel maledetto bastoncino, d'accordo?” Scorpius gli sorrise e lo abbracciò, tirandolo verso di lui. Albus invece si allontanò, portandosi all'altro capo del letto, alla massima distanza consentita. Non meritava di stargli accanto. 

“Come ha fatto Sal a non impazzire, avendoli tutti e tre?” si chiese, ancora sconvolto, guardando in tralice la Bacchetta. “Non la userò più, troverò il modo di annullare il rituale...” 

“Fermati, adesso” mormorò Scorpius. “Avevi da fare qualcosa di più importante... con me.” 

“Non puoi volerlo davvero... non dopo quello che ti ho fatto.” 

“Non mi dispiaceva per niente.” Scorpius sorrise e lo baciò sulle labbra. “Mi prometti che te ne libererai?” chiese, indicando la Bacchetta senza guardarla. 

“Lo giuro” disse Albus. “Come ho fatto... mi dispiace...” 

“Shh. Va tutto bene.” Scorpius lo baciò e gli salì sopra, accarezzandogli i capelli neri e iniziando a spogliarlo a sua volta. 

Albus lo fermò. “Non succederà più. Non sentirti obbligato... ti prego. Voglio che tu sia a tuo agio, che ti fidi di me...” 

Scorpius rimase abbracciato a lui, unendo la fronte alla sua. Era bellissimo così, proprio come doveva essere, con Albus che lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, le loro gambe intrecciate e i respiri caldi che si perdevano l'uno nell'altro. “Certo, che mi fido di te.” 

“Ti amo... ti amo così tanto. Pensavo di essere migliore di così” sospirò Albus, ancora profondamente deluso da se stesso. 

“Non ci pensare, è passato” disse Scorpius. Gli sorrise di nuovo e lo baciò con entusiasmo. Albus non poteva credere che fosse felice di stare con lui, nonostante avesse rischiato di fargli del male. Aveva dimostrato di poter cedere facilmente al potere e di essere facilmente preda della corruzione e dell'ambizione, molto più di Sal... 

“Non ti merito” gemette. 

“Sì, invece.” Scorpius lo baciò, deciso. Albus gli tracciò i contorni del naso e della bocca, poi scese più giù, il respiro accelerato. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a spogliarlo tutto, se già intravedere il suo torace nudo gli faceva quell'effetto... 

“Shh.” Scorpius gli sollevò la maglia e gli baciò il petto, una mano che andava a massaggiargli l'erezione. Sentì Albus trattenere il respiro e gemere piano, poi più forte quando la sua bocca scivolò più in basso, mentre con la mano gli slacciava i pantaloni e lo accarezzava con più energia, la bocca sempre più vicina che succhiava e lo stuzzicava... 

“Mi farai morire...” 

Scorpius rise, poi, senza preavviso, glielo prese in bocca. 

Albus s'inarcò dal piacere e si morse le labbra per non gridare. Le sue mani si posarono sulla testa di Scorpius, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi... 

“Oh... _che orrore!”_

Scorpius si sollevò di scatto, la faccia in fiamme, e incontrò lo sguardo notevolmente scioccato dell'ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere. 

“Estella, che diavolo ci fai qui?!” Albus si risistemò in fretta, mentre la ragazza cercava in tutti i modi di non guardare Scorpius che si ripuliva la bocca. 

“Spero che sia una cosa importante” disse Albus, a denti stretti, fingendo di avere la situazione sotto controllo.   
“Devo parlarvi di Rose! Lei... ecco, da qualche tempo è strana.” Estella si morse le unghie, un'abitudine che aveva avuto anche Lily da ragazzina. “Non vuole più uscire con me, mi evita...” 

“Mi dispiace molto” disse Albus, simulando comprensione con scarso successo, “ma cosa possiamo fare _noi_ per te?” 

“Al... credo che voglia dire che è posseduta.” Scorpius rabbrividì, ed Estella annuì energicamente. 

“Dall'incidente non è più la stessa. Ha iniziato ad accusarmi per averla messa in pericolo, perché sono andata a combattere con papà, quando è stata _lei_ a dirmi di andare...” Estella tentò senza riuscirci di reprimere un singhiozzo e si asciugò la guancia con la manica. “Non sembra più lei... apre bocca soltanto per ferirmi, e la Rose che conosco non lo farebbe mai! In più non fa che parlare della fuga di Grindelwald, di quanto tutta questa situazione sia ingiusta per Sal, che dovrebbe vendicarsi...” 

“Riconosco il modello” disse Scorpius, tremando. “Bellatrix faceva sempre discorsi del genere, nella Camera...” 

“Ne sei sicuro?” Albus gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. “E se fossero solo i postumi dell'incidente? Cosa dice Louis?” 

“Con _lui_ è sempre carina, ma di una gentilezza... _velenosa_ , ecco. Come se non aspettasse altro che pugnalarlo alle spalle. E passa sempre più tempo con Sal... ne ho parlato con Louis, e ha detto che è una cosa positiva... credo che gli manchi stare da solo con lui, ma si senta in colpa per aver escluso Rose, e adesso vuole rimediare.” 

“Non credi che se ne sarebbe accorto, se Rose avesse qualcosa di strano? È sua cugina e...” 

“Lo so, che è stata la sua ragazza” disse Estella, pratica. “Ma adesso Rose sta con me, e soprattutto, è la mia migliore amica!” 

“Cosa proponi di fare per vedere se è posseduta, allora?” 

“È proprio _per questo_ che sono qui” disse Estella, affranta. “Temo che sia troppo tardi.” 

  
“Che vuol dire, ha detto che sarebbe andata a Hogsmeade con Sal e _non sono tornati?_ ” chiese Albus. 

La preoccupazione, infine, lo stava consumarlo. Non era possibile che capitassero tutte al fratello, che non avesse mai pace! Si sentì in colpa per aver contribuito, sottraendogli la Bacchetta. 

“Quello che ho detto. Ho usato il passaggio della strega orba, li ho cercati e ho chiesto di loro ovunque, ma nessuno li ha visti! Adesso volete aiutarmi, o no?” La pelle generalmente pallida della ragazza era percorsa da chiazze rossastre. Le sue mani ossute si serrarono sulla bacchetta d'acero, insolitamente lunga. 

Scorpius, che aveva mostrato la preoccupazione maggiore fino a quel momento, si tirò indietro. “Il castello è enorme, come faremo a trovarli?” 

“Possiamo usare la mappa del Malandrino” disse Albus. “James non mi dirà di no...” 

“... ma vorrà unirsi a noi!” Scorpius incrociò le braccia, irritato. 

“È mio fratello, è abile con gli incantesimi... ci servirà.” 

Scorpius stava per ribattere che anche lui era bravo con gli incantesimi, poi si ricordò del suo fallimento nel produrre un Patronus e s'incupì. 

“Estella... sei sicura che non ci siano altri... ecco, _motivi_ per cui Sal e Rose sono scomparsi? So che sono stati insieme” si affrettò a chiarire, lanciando un'occhiata a Scorpius. 

“Rose non mi tradirebbe mai! O almeno, non mi mentirebbe” sbottò Estella, indignata. “O forse si è comportata così male perché voleva che la lasciassi... ma no, non è da lei...” 

“Non preoccuparti, Estella” disse Scorpius, partecipe. “Non è sicuramente quello il motivo. A Sal piace Louis, noi... abbiamo parlato.” 

“Oh? E cos'altro ti ha detto Sal?” chiese Albus, senza riuscire a mascherare una punta di gelosia. 

“Che sei il miglior fratello del mondo.” 

“Te lo stai inventando...” 

“Beh, _lui_ almeno sembrava come al solito... il che non è molto consolante.” 

“No, immagino di no.” Albus gli sorrise e Scorpius ricambiò, sollevato. 

“Se avete finito di flirtare” disse Estella, irritata – da Albus si sarebbe aspettato più efficienza e buonsenso – “prendete le bacchette e aiutatemi! Se vuoi posso parlare io con James, Al...” 

Estella e James, per quanto opposti, erano sempre andati piuttosto d'accordo. 

“Ok, allora... Scorp, devo prendere le bacchette. _Tutte e due._ ” 

“Eravamo d'accordo che non l'avresti più usata!” Scorpius gli si parò davanti, strappandogli di mano la Bacchetta di Sambuco. 

“Va bene, allora” disse Albus, senza fare una piega. “Usala tu.” 

“Che _cosa?_ ” Scorpius fu sul punto di lasciarla andare. La teneva per la punta delle dita, come se scottasse.   
“Mi fido di te” disse lui, deciso, “molto più di quanto mi fidi di me stesso, e ho più affinità con la mia.”   
“V-va bene.” Scorpius la strinse, continuando a gettarle occhiate allarmate, come se stesse per esplodere, ma determinato a non deludere Albus. 

“È la Bacchetta di Sambuco, quella?” chiese Estella, strabuzzando gli occhi. 

“Sì” confermò Albus “e ne avremo bisogno, se andiamo a combattere contro Bellatrix.” 

“Ricordatevi comunque di non fare del male a Rose!” puntualizzò Estella, minatoria. “La nostra priorità è espellere l'Horcrux senza farle del male, come è successo con Geneviève Auly.” 

“Dovremmo comunque tentare di distruggerla. Non si sa quando potrebbe ricapitarci un'occasione simile, e non permetterò che faccia ancora del male ai nostri amici.” Albus guardò Scorpius, che annuì.   
“D'accordo, allora, ma Rose è la priorità. Al, forse dovresti prendere il Mantello” disse Estella, ricordandosene all'improvviso. 

“Giusto” disse Albus, Appellandolo. Ricordò che anche lei aveva preso parte al rituale ed era stata la proprietaria del Mantello, seppur per un breve periodo... 

“No!” Scorpius glielo strappò dalle mani, in uno scatto isterico. “Non capite? Così facciamo il suo gioco! Sal ha la Pietra... stiamo per consegnare tutti i Doni a Bellatrix! Chi ti dice che non sia una trappola? Estella potrebbe essere Imperiata da lei... anche nella Camera non faceva che parlare di come avrebbe ripreso il potere insieme a Sal!” 

Albus, fulmineo, Castò un incantesimo di Svelamento a Estella. La ragazza sbatté le palpebre, confusa. 

“Albus... Scorpius! Che cosa ci faccio qui?” chiese, strofinandosi gli occhi e guardandosi intorno, spaesata.   
“Estella, cerca di ricordare” disse Scorpius, prendendole la mano e rivolgendosi a lei con dolcezza. 

“Hai visto Rose... dove ha portato Sal?” 

“D-dovevo attirarvi da lei” ricordò Estella. “James e Louis erano con me nel Dormitorio di Corvonero. Stavamo parlando dello strano comportamento di Rose, quando lei è entrata e li ha Schiantati. Poi mi ha mandato a cercarvi... è nella Torre di Astronomia, ha preso Sal! Voleva che me lo ricordassi al momento giusto... hai ragione, Scorp, vuole i Doni!” 

“Dobbiamo muoverci” disse Albus. Uscì dal dormitorio, trascinandosi dietro Scorpius ed Estella. 

“Al... aspetta, così stiamo facendo il suo gioco!” 

“No, se prevediamo le sue mosse in anticipo. Mettiamoci il Mantello, presto.” 

Albus lo tirò fuori da sotto i vestiti e li coprì entrambi. Salirono, attraversando corridoi deserti. Gli esami erano finiti, l'atmosfera era pigra e oziosa. Gli studenti erano quasi tutti nel parco, a godersi la bella giornata estiva... 

“Forse dovremmo svegliare James e Louis” disse Estella, a bassa voce. 

“Non me la sento di rischiare. Almeno loro sono al sicuro” disse Albus. “Sal e Rose, invece... potremmo perderli da un momento all'altro.” 

“Forse dovresti tenere tu la Bacchetta” suggerì Scorpius. “È proprio quella che vuole Bellatrix...” 

“... e proprio per questo si aspetterà che ce l'abbia io” concluse Albus. Con un incantesimo, scurì il legno della bacchetta di Scorpius e rese più chiaro quello della propria. “Questo dovrebbe confonderla.”   
Scorpius esitava, era ancora spaventato a morte. “Stiamo andando ad affrontare Bellatrix con in mano i Doni che vuole... noi tre, _da soli!_ E se ha risvegliato la parte-Voldemort di Sal...” 

“Allora ce l'ha davvero, una parte-Voldemort? Questo spiega molte cose” commentò Estella, corrucciata. Gli altri due la ignorarono. 

“Scorp... guardami.” Albus gli prese il volto tra le mani e gli accarezzò i capelli, in un gesto tenero ma sbrigativo. “Bellatrix ti ha fatto del male. Non vuoi liberartene? Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare, intendi lasciare che prenda di nuovo Rose e Sal, e magari anche Estella... e me?” 

“No! Ma è proprio per questo... io non sono potente e coraggioso come te, Al!” Lacrime amare solcarono il viso di Scorpius, ancor più frustrato per cedere al pianto in un momento così inopportuno. “Non riuscirò mai... non posso...” 

“Io non sono coraggioso” disse Albus, sorridendo. “Non lo sono mai stato.” 

“Hai preso la Bacchetta a Sal... hai affrontato tutto questo...” 

“Sì, e l'ho fatto per te. Tu sei un motivo più che valido per combattere. Tu sei il mio coraggio, Scorpius. Puoi dire lo stesso di me?” 

Estella rimase in disparte, a sentire quello che si dicevano sotto il Mantello, senza vederli. Guardava la scalinata in cima alla quale Bellatrix, che aveva preso possesso del corpo e della mente della sua Rose, forse aveva già convinto Sal a unirsi a lei. 

Scorpius sollevò lo sguardo e capì. Incontrò gli occhi verdi di Albus, che splendevano di fiducia e aspettativa. Al restava il suo migliore amico, e lui lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe amato a lungo una persona che non ammirava e stimava, per quanto gli volesse bene e desiderasse proteggerlo. E Scorpius, che già venerava Albus a sua volta, non l'avrebbe deluso per niente al mondo. L'avrebbe reso orgoglioso di lui. Annuì e fece spazio a Estella sotto il Mantello. “Allora andiamo.” 

“Non ancora” disse Albus, il viso rischiarato. “Ho un piano.” 

* 

  
“Presto i Doni saranno in mano nostra, mio Signore” disse Bellatrix, accarezzandogli i capelli e baciando ancora le sue labbra morbide. “Non ricordi quando sei tornato grazie a me, amor mio? Avevi un aspetto molto simile a quello che hai ora. Ti ho confessato il mio amore eterno, ti ho giurato lealtà assoluta, nutrendoti delle mie energie... _e sei uscito dal diario._ Fai lo stesso, ora... esci da tuo figlio” gli sussurrò all'orecchio. 

Sal, febbricitante, si aggrappò agli ultimi brandelli di coscienza. Doveva tornare in dormitorio, svegliare Louis e James, proteggere i Doni... in mano stringeva già la Pietra della Resurrezione, pronta per essere usata non appena Bellatrix si fosse liberata del corpo di Rose. Non aveva ragione di tenerla in vita, una volta riacquistato il proprio... 

Uno schianto, poi fu tutto buio. Sal riconobbe la Polvere Buiopesto Peruviano in azione... forse i suoi amici erano venuti a trovarlo... 

Bellatrix urlò, qualcosa l'aveva ferita. Sal sentì i propri istinti risvegliarsi e le si parò davanti. Era sua madre... _no, era la sua serva più fedele. Era stata sua alleata, sua moglie... era grazie a lei se ora viveva, se stava per rendersi di nuovo immortale..._

“Vieni alla luce” proclamò, con voce fredda e inespressiva. La febbre era passata, non si era mai sentito più lucido. 

“Come vuoi” rispose la voce di una ragazza. Era bruttina, con un viso scialbo e spessi capelli neri. Somigliava a un servo traditore che aveva avuto la disgrazia di avere, molto tempo fa. Fortunatamente, l'aveva fatto uccidere da Nagini.. 

Voldemort alzò la bacchetta... ma era una bacchetta che non gli apparteneva. Qualcuno gliel'aveva rubata di nuovo, pensò, stizzito. Era una bacchetta... _buona._ Innocente, semplice, pervasa di magia bianca. Il solo usarla lo faceva star male, gli bruciava le mani simili a pallidi ragni... _la bacchetta di uno squallido Nato Babbano._ Perché mai teneva un oggetto simile con sé? 

“ _Accio!”_ gridò Estella, e la Pietra della Resurrezione volò nella sua mano... 

“ _La pagherai”_ sibilò, in Serpentese. Non era la Bacchetta a fare il mago, pensò, scagliandola via. 

E lui era il mago più potente del mondo... 

Accanto a lui, Bellatrix urlava, ma non poteva preoccuparsi di lei. Avrebbe saputo badare a due ragazzini. Uno era il piccolo Malfoy, quello debole e carino. Quello che si era portato a letto in un vergognoso impulso, spinto dalla noia, influenzato dalla perversione del figlio. L'altro... volse lo sguardo. L'altro era fin troppo simile alla nemesi della sua vita passata. Capelli neri, occhi verdi, un coraggio spavaldo che niente avrebbe potuto piegare... era identico a Harry Potter, anche se era più alto e non aveva gli occhiali, né la cicatrice. Maaveva qualcosa di ben più importante: _la Bacchetta di Sambuco._

“Ora!” gridò Albus, quando Voldemort rivolse l'attenzione su di lui. 

Estella si era accasciata a terra sotto un suo incantesimo non-verbale. Scorpius colse il segnale e puntò la Bacchetta su Rose, che aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e rideva.   
“Non ne hai avuto abbastanza, Scorpiolino? Ci hai disonorati...” 

“ _Expulso maxima!”_ gridò lui, ripetendo la formula che gli aveva detto Albus. 

Bellatrix rise ancora... poi gridò, sorpresa più di lui quando l'incantesimo la centrò in pieno petto. Rose sbatté le palpebre, agitando le braccia come una sonnambula, poi svenne, cadendo a terra con un tonfo. 

Scorpius notò uno spostamento d'aria e intuì che Estella era riuscita ad alzarsi. Aveva recuperato il Mantello dell'Invisibilità ed era scivolata accanto a Rose, mettendola al riparo dalla battaglia. 

Sal e Albus lottavano, ma Sal era di nuovo Voldemort, gli occhi rossi e il viso terreo. Stringeva la bacchetta di Ted Tonks, quella con cui Scorpius aveva più affinità dopo la propria. Scorpius si accorse con piacere che il Signore Oscuro la maneggiava con difficoltà, non poteva toccarla senza scottarsi... mirò alla schiena di Voldemort, ma in quel momento un fantasma terribilmente familiare gli si parò davanti. Bellatrix era debole e incorporea, ma ancora determinata a trovare un altro corpo da saccheggiare e usare per i propri fini. _Il suo._

“ _Staremo benissimo insieme, nipotino adorato!”_ Scorpius lesse quel pensiero, più che udirlo. 

La strega spalancò le braccia, pronta a entrare in lui. 

Scorpius sollevò la Bacchetta Invincibile, raccolse tutte le energie che possedeva e gridò: _“Expecto Patronus!”_

Una manticora. Era _ancora_ una manticora, ma il suo corpo era maschile. Il torace era più poderoso di quello di Albus, e tutto in lui era amplificato, gigantesco, emanava una luce accecante. Il viso, però, era inconfondibilmente quello di lui, dagli occhi intelligenti e decisi, anche se era soltanto una forma argentea. 

“Distruggila” ordinò Scorpius. 

La manticora annuì, riservandogli un'espressione benevola, poi aprì gli artigli da leone e caricò contro Bellatrix. 

Solo allora Scorpius notò, con orrore, che Albus era stato appena Disarmato da Voldemort. 

“Ucciderò te e tutta la tua progenie una volta per sempre, Potter!” sibilò Voldemort, la bacchetta di Albus in mano. _“Avada...”_

“Non credo proprio!” Estella gli saltò sulle spalle, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, e Albus lo vide per quello che era. 

_Non Voldemort, ma Sal._ Suo fratello, più piccolo di lui di quasi un anno e neanche particolarmente robusto. Gli lanciò uno Schiantesimo, senza metterci particolare forza, poi si concentrò su Bellatrix, guardando a bocca aperta il Patronus di Scorpius, che gli somigliava notevolmente ed emanava una luce abbagliante. 

“Avevi ragione, il mio Patronus stava cambiando” disse Scorpius, calmo, la Bacchetta ferma nella sua mano, puntando dritto all'Horcrux. 

Estella Evocò un'elegante Patronus-cerva, che si unì a quello di Scorpius. 

“Al, una mano sarebbe gradita!” gridò, irritata. 

“Continuate a trattenerla!” sibilò lui, in risposta. 

Bellatrix non avrebbe più minacciato Scorpius, e neanche Sal, Estella o Rose. Nessuno di loro. Se non avesse funzionato quello, allora qualsiasi altra cosa avrebbe fallito. 

Strinse la propria bacchetta, quella con cui fin da undicenne aveva manipolato il tempo e lo spazio. Aveva creato un tempo e uno spazio propri, in cui esistere ed essere liberamente se stesso. Uno spazio fuori dal mondo, inaccessibile a chiunque. Un posto solo per sé, che non avrebbe potuto ritrovare mai più. Un posto di cui, in definitiva, _non aveva più bisogno._

“ _Portus!”_ gridò, aprendo il passaggio per l'ultima volta. 

Si aprì la familiare finestra circolare, composta della sostanza argentea e filamentosa dei propri pensieri. Se Scorpius era riuscito a riportare un gatto da lì, Albus avrebbe potuto imprigionarvi un Horcrux.   
“Al mio tre!” gridò Albus. 

Scorpius capì, e il suo Patronus spinse Bellatrix verso il portale. L'Horcrux iniziò a urlare e dimenarsi; anche il cervo di Estella caricò verso il fantasma, dandogli manforte... 

Le urla di Bellatrix si fecero assordanti, ma Albus non perse il controllo. 

L'Horcrux fu risucchiato nel vortice dei suoi pensieri: prima la lunga veste, poi le braccia e il collo, la testa... Albus la guardò sparire fino alla radice dei capelli. 

“Vattene via” bisbigliò. “E non tornare più.” Richiuse il Portale poi, con un ultimo, impietoso scatto della bacchetta, lo incenerì. Una bruciatura nera e circolare si aprì a divorare il vortice argenteo dei suoi pensieri... lui lo guardò sparire, inespressivo, certo che non si sarebbe mai più riaperto.   
“È finita” disse, voltandosi verso Scorpius. 

“Al” mormorò lui, liberando il Patronus tanto simile al suo ragazzo. “I tuoi pensieri! Tutto quel lavoro... era il tuo mondo!” 

“Non ne ho più bisogno.” Albus gli sorrise, poi lo baciò a lungo. “Sei tu il mio mondo.” 

Il Patronus fece un altro giro intorno a loro, quasi ad abbracciarli con la sua aura argentea, poi sparì. 

“Rose!” gridò Estella. La ragazza iniziava lentamente a riprendersi, tossendo e respirando affannosamente. 

Albus si staccò gentilmente da Scorpius e s'inginocchiò accanto a Sal. _“Innerva”_ mormorò. 

Non ottenne alcun risultato. La pelle di Sal era gelida e nella mano rigida, ugualmente fredda, teneva la Pietra della Resurrezione. “Ok” disse, traendo un respiro profondo. “Non è grave... riproviamo.” 

“ _Innerva”_ mormorò Scorpius, insieme a lui, puntandogli in fronte la bacchetta di Sambuco. 

Sal sbatté le palpebre. Guardò Albus, che sospirava di sollievo e gli tendeva la mano. La prese con lentezza, come se ogni movimento gli causasse dolore, poi, con un gemito, si tirò a sedere. Poco distanti da lui, Estella e Rose singhiozzavano, l'una tra le braccia dell'altra. Sal contemplò la bruciatura sul pavimento, la Pietra che gli era caduta di mano e il Mantello caduto a terra. Il suo sguardo passò da Albus alla bacchetta che teneva in mano. 

“Bellatrix?” chiese soltanto. 

“Andata. Per sempre.” 

Sal annuì senza espressione, come se un tarlo interiore continuasse a roderlo. “Albus... sei stato tu?” chiese, senza riuscire a celare l'ammirazione. Albus scosse la testa e prese per mano il suo ragazzo, che aveva continuato a guardare Sal, temendo di scorgervi ancora qualche traccia di Voldemort. “No. È stato Scorpius.” 

* 

  
Avevano trovato Louis e James, incolumi nel dormitorio di Corvonero. Entrambi si erano risentiti a morte per non aver preso parte alla battaglia, ma avevano acconsentito a festeggiare insieme a loro e a Bill, Riven, Lore e Sebastian, ugualmente delusi e seccati per essersi persi l'epica dipartita di Bellatrix. Si erano intrufolati nelle cucine, aperte da Lorelai, e avevano fatto baldoria tra i felicissimi elfi domestici, scolandosi una Burrobirra dopo l'altra e riempiendosi di deliziosi pasticcini fino a notte fonda. 

“Stanco?” chiese Albus, ripulendo uno sbuffo di crema dalla bocca di Scorpius. 

“Per niente” disse lui, crollando sul letto e ridendo. “Mi sento così...” 

Non finì la frase, ma Albus capì lo stesso. _Libero. Felice._ Per lui era una gioia vederlo così, senza più ombre, per la prima volta da quando si era lasciato con Sal. Eppure, non era come prima. Era più maturo, più stabile, aveva finalmente affrontato le sue paure... e aveva vinto. Albus non avrebbe potuto esserne più orgoglioso. 

“Non posso credere che sia finita davvero” sospirò, attirando Albus a sé. 

“Non lo è” gli ricordò lui, a malincuore. “Voldemort è ancora dentro Sal.” 

“Ma Sal annullerà il rituale dei Doni domani, e la sua tornerà a essere una semplice bacchetta” disse Scorpius, ottimista. 

“Sei preoccupato per il rituale?” 

“Non più... non mi spaventa più niente.” Scorpius si girò, accoccolandosi meglio tra le sue braccia e baciandolo con passione. 

Albus adorava quando era lui a prendere l'iniziativa. Intrecciò le dita ai suoi capelli e si godette i suoi baci, ricambiandolo con entusiasmo. Non voleva guastargli l'umore, non l'avrebbe intristito per niente al mondo. Non quella notte. 

Aveva parlato a lungo con Sal, senza farsi sentire dagli altri. Il fratello aveva ammesso di essere stato un irresponsabile, mettendo in pericolo la vita di tutti loro. Albus ci aveva visto giusto: Sal aveva sempre saputo come cancellare il rituale dei Doni. Non avrebbe mai provato una pozione o una formula senza prima sapere come invertirla: era uno dei principi che Harry aveva inculcato a tutti i suoi figli. Albus aveva acconsentito a tenere la Bacchetta per un'ultima notte: Sal temeva di cedere alla tentazione e fuggire con i Doni. Gli aveva augurato la buonanotte, lasciandolo alle cure di Louis, e aveva scritto a Hermione che andava tutto bene e che Sal avrebbe risolto la questione dei Doni il giorno dopo. 

Estella e Rose si erano ritirate presto. Rose era ancora scossa, ma Albus contava che, con l'aiuto della ragazza, si sarebbe ripresa. Il pensiero del rituale, invece, continuava a torturarlo. Non avrebbe permesso che a Scorpius fosse tolto nulla, neanche una piccola cosa di tutto quello che avevano conquistato, che si era faticosamente costruito... 

“Al... non pensare.” Scorpius iniziò ad accarezzarlo in mezzo alle gambe, e lui si chiese come potesse far sembrare quel gesto così erotico e tenero insieme. Si sporse di nuovo a baciarlo. 

“Vuoi...?”   
“Scorp” gemette Albus, trattenendo il respiro. “È tardi, non è meglio aspettare dom...” 

Lui lo zittì con un bacio, poi mise un altro Silenziante e fece luce con la bacchetta. I loro visi furono illuminati, i loro corpi in controluce, schermati e protetti dalle tende a baldacchino. 

“Non voglio più aspettare... non ce la faccio” bisbigliò Scorpius. 

Albus indossava ancora la divisa. Trasalì quando Scorpius gli slacciò la cravatta, poi i bottoni della camicia. 

“Shh... non essere nervoso.” 

“Non sono nervoso” mormorò Albus, arrossendo. 

Scorpius rise, e improvvisamente lui si ricordò perché, prima di conoscerlo bene, l'avesse trovato tanto irritante. A volte lo trovava _ancora_ irritante, ma lo adorava di più. Molto di più... 

“Prendi la Bacchetta” ordinò Scorpius. 

“Scorp...” Albus non credeva che fosse una buona idea. La Bacchetta non avrebbe più potuto sedurlo col suo potere, non quando aveva Scorpius nel letto, ma era terrorizzato che lui gli proponesse qualche giochino erotico. Gli tornò in mente l'incidente di quel pomeriggio e arrossì, imbarazzato... 

“Al. Fidati di me” Scorpius lo guardò, gli occhi grigi più scuri e le pupille dilatate. 

Albus gli porse la Bacchetta, e lui gliela puntò in fronte con delicatezza.   
Senza interrompere il contatto, mormorò _“Legilimens”_ , poi la porse ad Albus, appoggiandosela in fronte a sua volta. 

Anche Albus bisbigliò la formula, incantato, totalmente incapace di fare altro che guardarlo con venerazione crescente. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma decisamente non _quello._ I pensieri di Scorpius lo invasero come una cascata. Aveva praticato la Legilimanzia altre volte, ma mai in modo così intenso. Per dei lunghi istanti non riuscì a far altro che contemplarlo, perdendosi nei suoi occhi. Non aveva mai captato dei pensieri così puri, dei sentimenti così forti e assoluti, così privi di dubbi o incertezze. 

“Sei d-davvero bellissimo” sussurrò, meravigliato. 

“Perché ti sorprendi?” Scorpius sorrise, sfiorando il naso con il suo. “Mi ami così tanto?” chiese, con una punta di timore. 

“Così tanto, e ogni momento di più” confermò Albus, abbracciandolo stretto e infilando la mano sotto la sua maglietta, fino a trovare il suo cuore. 

Adesso sapeva che anche Scorpius lo amava allo stesso modo. 

* 

“Sal? Mi vuoi dire qualcosa? Così mi spaventi.” Louis lo fissava, apprensivo, ma Sal era immerso negli appunti in runico, ripassandoli ossessivamente. 

Era tutto ovattato, si sentiva isolato e lontano dal resto del mondo. Era sempre stato così, anche se per qualche attimo si era illuso del contrario. 

L'arrivo degli altri lo strappò alle domande apprensive di Louis. Estella e Rose si tenevano per mano, Rose avvolta in uno scialle nonostante la temperatura mite, poi entrarono Bill e Riven e Lorelai e Theo, che controllarono ancora una volta le difese della Camera e le pozioni. Infine Albus e Scorpius, le dita intrecciate e l'aria di non aver dormito neanche un minuto, ma per motivi molto più piacevoli dei suoi. Scorpius era un po' stropicciato, luminoso e traboccante d'amore, come se avesse passato la notte più bella della sua vita e fosse ancora perso in quel piacere; Albus più rilassato e sicuro del solito, l'espressione addolcita, come se finalmente vedesse tutto il buono e le gioie del mondo... e Sal si rese conto che era proprio così. La loro felicità lo colpì, risvegliandolo dal torpore. Non poteva strappare ad Albus e a Scorpius l'amore che finalmente avevano trovato e meritavano, né poteva contemplare la possibilità di arrecare altre sofferenze al cugino. Guardò Rose, ancora debole e scossa dai brividi per la possessione di Bellatrix: Rose, la sua amica, ed Estella, che aveva sfruttato per i suoi fini, facendo leva proprio sull'amore che provava per lei. Neanche a lei poteva arrecare altro dolore. 

Era soltanto colpa sua, e doveva prendersi carico di quel sacrificio. 

Si mise al centro della stanza dalle pareti di pietra nella quale era iniziato tutto, quasi sei anni prima, osservò i fumi grigi alzarsi dal calderone e disse: “Albus... la Bacchetta, per favore.” 

Vide Albus esitare e Scorpius guardarlo fiducioso. Lentamente, il fratello gliela porse. 

“Ricordati il nostro patto” disse, prima di consegnargliela. 

“Lo farò” rispose Sal, con un tremito nella voce. 

Tremava anche con tutto il resto del corpo, non aveva mai provato tanta paura in vita sua. Non a causa di Voldemort, né di Bellatrix. Neanche di Grindelwald. Guardò Louis in cerca di supporto. Era la sua ancora di salvezza, eppure sarebbe stato il primo che avrebbe lasciato andare... 

“È ora, Sal” disse Estella, osservando che la pozione aveva raggiunto lo stadio ideale: un nero opaco e scintillante, i fumi che si levavano sottili e regolari. 

Lui annuì. Immerse la Bacchetta nel calderone e iniziò a declamare: “Io, con la mia arroganza, ho costretto un mago e una strega legati a me a riconoscermi come indegno Padrone della Morte, facendo rinascere la mia bacchetta come Bacchetta di Sambuco. Confessando la portata del mio errore, chiedo che il rituale sia sciolto e che la Bacchetta Invincibile torni a essere una semplice bacchetta. Non sono degno di riunire i Doni. Temo la morte e il dolore, perciò non ne sarò mai il Padrone.”   
“Ho usato l'amore che Scorpius Malfoy nutriva per me, costringendolo a prendere parte al rituale nel ruolo di possessore della Pietra della Resurrezione. Io dichiaro che il suo giuramento era frutto di un ricatto, perciò prendo su di me la sua parte, e il sacrificio necessario a scioglierlo.” 

La voce di Sal tremò, mentre nove paia d'occhi si fissavano su di lui. 

“Sal non può...” bisbigliò Scorpius, stringendo il polso di Al. 

“Può, e lo farà” disse Albus, ricambiando la stretta. 

“Io, il proprietario della Pietra della Resurrezione, rinuncio al suo possesso. Non vivrò in eterno, né vivrò mai attraverso i miei figli. Rinuncio a qualsiasi possibilità di concepirne, e chiedo che la mia stirpe maledetta finisca con me. Per sempre.” 

La voce di Sal vacillò. Una morsa gelida si strinse attorno alle sue viscere. Provò un freddo intenso, una sensazione di vuoto più forte di quanto si sarebbe aspettato... e quella doveva essere la parte più semplice. Si armò di coraggio e continuò. Louis lo guardava a occhi sbarrati, ma lui non poteva più sopportare il suo sguardo. 

“Io, che ho sottratto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e imposto a Estella Snape di riconoscermi come suo proprietario e Padrone della Morte, sfruttando il suo amore per la mia amica Rose, che ho ferito nel perseguire i miei egoistici scopi, ho compromesso l'amore e l'amicizia delle persone che più mi stavano a cuore, mostrandomene immeritevole. Rinuncio al Mantello dell'Invisibilità e alla possibilità essere visto per ciò che sono. Perciò, rinuncio alla possibilità di essere amato.” 

“No!” Louis si scagliò in avanti, ma Lore e Sebastian lo sostennero. 

“Non puoi interromperlo, Lou...” 

“Per mia natura, sono incapace di amare, perciò non merito di ricevere amore. Chiedo che il mio sacrificio venga accettato” concluse Sal. Guardò Rose ed Estella, poi Albus, poi, più a lungo, Scorpius. Infine si fissò su Louis, ma il dolore che lesse nei suoi occhi spezzò qualcosa dentro di lui. 

Forse, dopotutto, aveva un cuore... 

Il dolore fu lacerante, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare lucidamente fu che non sarebbe riuscito a concludere il rituale, che sarebbe stato tutto vano... 

Poi, la voce sicura e forte di Louis. 

“Io, Louis William Weasley, prendo su di me la colpa di Salazar Riddle-Potter, e chiedo di condividerla con lui. Che il mio sacrificio venga accettato” declamò. “Apri gli occhi, Sal. Devi continuare.”   
Sal obbedì e lo guardò. Louis gli sorrideva. Aveva allargato le braccia e, pur nella sofferenza che sicuramente provava, i suoi occhi scintillavano. 

Si sentì più leggero, il peso che lo opprimeva sollevato per metà. Immerse nuovamente la Bacchetta nella pozione, e disse: “Io, indegno del potere della Bacchetta Invincibile, l'ho impiegato per accrescere le mie capacità, sconfiggere i miei nemici e ferire tutti coloro che mi stavano intorno. Ho tenuto a questo oggetto più che a una persona reale. Chiedo che venga spogliata del suo potere e che torni a essere una normale bacchetta, e in cambio offro in sacrificio il vero responsabile di tutti questi mali: Tom Marvolo Riddle, la cui anima è intrecciata alla mia dalla nascita...” 

Sentì Albus che bisbigliava _“Pazzo – ti ucciderà!”_ Era l'unica parte del rituale che Sal gli aveva taciuto. Vide Scorpius aggrapparsi al suo braccio, Louis venirgli incontro... poi un dolore mai provato prima, tanto da farlo desiderare di smettere di bruciare... qualsiasi cosa, pur di non provare più nulla. Poi un urlo lacerante, occhi rossi che lo divoravano, mani che gli artigliavano lo stomaco, perforandolo... Tom Riddle non l'avrebbe lasciato andare, avrebbe lottato... 

La bacchetta venne risputata dalla pozione, annerita, poi il calderone esplose, insieme al mondo intorno a lui. 

* 

“Questa dinamica inizia a essermi familiare” disse Louis, incontrando il suo sguardo. 

Aveva l'aria di non essersi mosso di lì per giorni. Aveva i capelli sporchi e aggrovigliati, i vestiti erano macchiati di cibo e gli occhi azzurri piccoli e ansiosi, eppure Sal non era mai stato tanto contento di vederlo. Provò a sorridere, ma i muscoli della faccia gli facevano male. 

“Scusa per la domanda cretina, ma come stai?” 

Sal si prese del tempo per rispondere. Era di nuovo in ospedale, sicuramente al San Mungo, in una stanza singola come la volta precedente. Il suo sguardo si posò su uno splendido mazzo di gigli bianchi. 

“Malfoy te li porta tutti i giorni” disse Louis. C'erano cioccolatini, figurine delle Cioccorane e biglietti d'auguri da parte della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici. Sal non capiva. Aveva rinunciato a tutto questo... 

“Non importa quanti sforzi tu faccia, Sal: non puoi impedire alle persone di volerti bene.” Louis sorrise, anche se rimaneva comunque teso. “Allora, mi rispondi o no?” 

“È come se mi mancasse un pezzo, credo” disse lui, prima di realizzare che era proprio così. “Ma mi sento bene, tutto sommato... mi sento... _me_.” 

“Bene” Louis espirò, sollevato. “Dunque, la Camera dei Segreti ha preso fuoco... abbiamo fatto appena in tempo a farti uscire e a metterci in salvo, poi Albus ha inviato un Gufo a Hermione... la scuola è stata chiusa in anticipo, è arrivata una squadra di Auror che ha dichiarato che Hogwarts è in sicurezza e non c'è il minimo pericolo... oh, questo ti piacerà: Merlino e Salazar sono stati evacuati!” 

“Cosa?” chiese Sal, sentendo risvegliarsi una scintilla d'interesse. 

“Già” continuò lui, in tono forzatamente allegro. “Erano sconvolti dall'incendio: hanno apostrofato in malo modo gli Auror, facendo insinuazioni sul loro Stato di Sangue, poi sono stati scortati fuori dal Castello... ora sono detenuti nell'Ufficio Misteri, interrogati ventiquattr'ore al giorno sulle conoscenze perdute!” 

“Auguri a chi tiene l'interrogatorio” disse Sal, solidale. Non riusciva a sorridere a sua volta: c'era sicuramente qualcosa che Lou non gli diceva. 

“Già... e c'è un'altra cosa” riprese, tornando serio. “Salazar Slytherin e la Dama Grigia... si conoscevano! Sapevi che era Helena Ravenclaw, la figlia della Fondatrice?” 

“Sì... me l'ha detto Harry.” 

“Non sai che storia mi ha raccontato dopo che il vecchio Salazar se n'è andato... anzi, è fuggito a gambe levate alle sue recriminazioni! A quanto pare, Helena era fuggita con il Diadema rubato alla madre, ma non era l'unica cosa che voleva nascondere! Ecco, lei... era incinta” disse Louis, in fretta, temendo che quell'argomento potesse essere penoso per Sal. “Del Barone Sanguinario... riuscì a partorire proprio prima che lui la trovasse e... la uccidesse. Ho rintracciato l'albero genealogico del figlio, ed è l'antenato dei Gaunt... i tuoi bisnonni!” 

Sal sbatté le palpebre, perplesso. “Questo vuol dire che sono anche l'erede di Corvonero? Ma com'è possibile...”   
“Helena era la figlia di Rowena... e di Salazar Slytherin. Per questo lui la ricorda sempre con affetto. La figlia, invece, non ricambia affatto: pare che fu proprio lui a costringerla al fidanzamento col Barone, un uomo molto violento e incapace di accettare un rifiuto...” 

“Già, conosco il genere” commentò Sal, cupo. La notizia non gli suscitava particolari emozioni. 

Louis andò avanti un bel po' con altri pettegolezzi sulla storia dei Fondatori, incluso il matrimonio segreto fra Godric Grifondoro e Tosca Tassorosso. 

“Oh, la tua bacchetta” continuò, allegro, estraendola dalla tasca. “È un po' bruciacchiata, ma l'ho provata e funziona ancora... spero che non ti dispiaccia.” 

“Ne ho abbastanza di magia” commentò Sal, ma la prese comunque. “Gli altri Doni?” 

“Il Mantello se lo divideranno James, Albus e Lily, mentre la Pietra... beh, non sanno cosa farsene e l'hanno rimessa nella tua Camera Blindata, aumentando le misure di sicurezza. Ti basterà ignorarla.”   
Sal annuì stancamente. Non avevano parlato delle cose più importanti. La sua parte-Voldemort. La sua anima. Il fatto che lui avesse rinunciato per sempre a una famiglia. E poi, l'unica domanda che trovò il coraggio di porre a Louis: “Dov'è Harry? Qualcuno gli ha detto che mi sono svegliato?” 

Con sua sorpresa, Louis spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, estremamente a disagio. 

“Ecco... a proposito di questo, Sal... ora non dare di matto, ma temo che Harry abbia bisogno di tempo per riprendersi e... accettare la cosa, ecco.” 

“Gli dispiace che non avrò figli?” chiese Sal, stordito. _E a te, dispiace?_

“Non è esattamente questo” disse Louis, desiderando di essere da tutt'altra parte. “Il fatto è che... non so come dirtelo, Sal...” 

“Fallo e basta, o ti assicuro che 'dare di matto' diventerà l'eufemismo del secolo” scandì Sal. 

Louis inspirò profondamente. “La tua anima è mutilata” buttò fuori. “Mi dispiace... cioè, è fantastico che tu ti sia liberato di Voldemort, e che dentro la tua testa ci sia solamente tu, ma... Voldemort faceva parte di te, e strappandolo via ti sei strappato anche una parte di te stesso, come... beh, ecco...” 

“Un Horcrux” concluse Sal, per lui. “D'accordo: la mia anima è mutilata, e con questo? Sono sempre io! Non ho scelto io di nascere con metà dell'anima di Voldemort...” 

“Spero che anche Harry impari a vederla così” sospirò Louis, incerto se dire altro. 

Sal sapeva benissimo quello che gli taceva. “Tu credi che si fosse affezionato più a Tom Riddle che a me, non è vero? Per lui adesso sono quasi un estraneo, qualcuno con cui si sente a disagio. Il mio sacrificio è stato accettato, a quanto pare... ho perso il suo affetto.” 

“Sal... non dire così! Harry ne verrà a capo, probabilmente è solo sconvolto dall'idea di un Horcrux! Il tuo è stato un atto nobile, ti rendi conto che quasi nessuno al mondo avrebbe avuto il coraggio di compiere un sacrificio del genere?” 

“E tu, Lou?” Sal lo interruppe. Si sentiva già esausto. “Cosa farai adesso? Se hai intenzione di lasciarmi perché ho l'anima mutilata, non so amare e non avrò figli, voglio saperlo da subito...” 

Per la prima volta, Louis esplose davvero. Le sue orecchie e le sue guance si chiazzarono di rosso, serrò i pugni e iniziò a urlare. 

“Merlino, Sal! Sei finalmente te stesso, solo tu! Pensi che la cosa mi renda triste? C'è solo da festeggiare, per quanto mi riguarda! E non avresti comunque avuto figli! A parte che siamo due maschi, non ci tengo ad accudire un potenziale Voldemort in miniatura! Quegli stronzi del Ministero pensano che tu sia ancora un pericolo, ti controllano e probabilmente dovremo tagliare la corda a breve... e mi sono assunto metà del tuo sacrificio, altrimenti a quest'ora saresti peggio che morto! Maledizione, se almeno mi avessi detto quello che stavi per fare! Di quante dimostrazioni hai bisogno per capire che ti amo? Ti amo e ti amerò sempre, che cazzo, e la mia paura più grande era che non ti saresti svegliato! E non m'importa se non mi ami, o se credi di non poterlo fare, ma almeno non metterlo più in dubbio... non farlo mai più, Sal, perché io _non. Ce la faccio. Più!_ ” Louis s'interruppe, lacrime copiose che gli solcavano il viso. 

Senza sapere quello che stava facendo, senza badare al rumore di costole incrinate e ossa doloranti, Sal lo abbracciò stretto, facendolo collassare sopra di lui. “Ti amo anch'io. Ti prego... ti prego, ti prego, _ti prego_ , non mi lasciare... non lasciarmi mai... non potrei sopportarlo” singhiozzò, gli argini che infine si rompevano. Continuava a stringerlo e a supplicarlo di restare, chiedendosi cos'avesse mai fatto per meritarsi una persona meravigliosa e piena di luce come Louis, temendo di vederlo svanire da un momento all'altro... 

“Non me ne vado, Sal. Non ti libererai mai di me!” Sal lo sentì sorridere tra i suoi capelli. “Rose sta molto meglio, sai? Passerà più tardi con Estella, ti sono molto grate.” Scrollò la testa e si annusò le ascelle, comicamente disgustato. “Devo farmi una doccia, non so come fai a starmi appiccicato...” 

“Non importa. Non andartene.” Sal continuava a stringerlo, aggrappandosi alla sua maglietta. 

“Certo che sei melodrammatico, quando ti ci metti.” 

Louis cercò di sdrammatizzare, ridendo, senza nascondere la propria felicità. Si sarebbe messo a cantare e a ballare per la stanza, battendo le mani come una ragazzina alla prima cotta. 

“Siamo due mutilati di guerra, in fondo: proprio una bella accoppiata, vero?” 

“La migliore” replicò Sal, sorridendo. 

La magia poteva far ricrescere una mano, o almeno un suo surrogato, ma non un pezzo d'anima. Tuttavia, non lo disse. A lui non importava davvero. Provava solo sollievo. Da quel momento in poi, i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni gli sarebbero appartenuti completamente. Non avrebbe più dovuto controllarsi in ogni momento, né dubitare costantemente di se stesso e delle proprie motivazioni. Non avrebbe dovuto temere di fare del male a Louis. 

“Dovremo partire sul serio?” chiese Sal, dopo un po', ancora abbracciato a Louis. “Da soli?” 

“Sì, ma non subito... prima c'è il matrimonio di Vic. Mamma mi ammazza, se me lo perdo! E non saremo esattamente soli.” 

“Cosa vuoi dire?” 

“Guardati intorno” lo invitò Louis, gli occhi che si posavano casualmente su un semplice trespolo di legno. 

“Qualcuno mi ha regalato un pappagallo?” 

“Questa la racconto agli zii Fred e George, così ululeranno dalle risate e la rispolvereranno per le occasioni speciali” disse Louis, indulgente. 

Emise un fischio lungo e musicale, e attese. Un frullio d'ali, una macchia di oro e scarlatto... poi un peso solido e confortante atterrò sul petto di Sal. La fenice inclinò la testa piumata da un lato e lo guardò con un occhio nero lucido, antico e sapiente. 

“F-fanny?” boccheggiò Sal, tendendo una mano per accarezzarla. 

La fenice aprì le ali e trillò, un suono musicale che lo riempì di gioia. 

“È stata lei a guarirti” mormorò Louis, con venerazione, sfiorando la sua mano con la propria. “Le tue ferite erano molto profonde... lei è apparsa in una fiamma, ha pianto sul tuo petto e ci ha guidati fuori dalla Camera. Ci ha salvati tutti... e ora è tua. Ha scelto un nuovo padrone.” 

“Non capisco” disse Sal, scuotendo la testa. Traeva conforto nel passare le dita nel suo meraviglioso piumaggio, ricambiando il suo sguardo vigile e attento in una comprensione muta e istintiva, profonda. “Ho rinunciato ai Doni e ho combinato un gran casino! Non sono neanche un mago potente...” 

“Le fenici non scelgono il mago più potente, Sal” disse Louis, tendendo la mano per accarezzare Fanny a sua volta. “Scelgono il più saggio.” 

____________________________________________________________________________ Ok, bene * **espira profondamente – LEGGERE, PER FAVORE *** la 'vera' storia finisce qui e anzi, se siete soddisfatt* al 100 % di questo finale e pensate che non possa essercene uno migliore, allora (consiglio spassionato: andate avanti a vostro rischio e pericolo) FERMATEVI PURE QUI e non leggete l'Epilogo. Se arrivate a questo punto e trovate l'epilogo già pubblicato (probabilmente farò passare un paio di settimane, quindi orientativamente a inizio luglio) vi prego di FARE UNA PAUSA, anche mentale se non volete far passare dei giorni, e di tenere conto delle seguenti premesse: 

-il capitolo 31 è la vera conclusione della storia, tuttavia lasciava troppi punti in sospeso e in particolare il finale della Grindeldore aperto; 

-l'Epilogo coprirà diversi mesi, forse anche anni (per la prima parte, almeno), che saranno trattati en passant e in modo riassuntivo, questo perché in effetti c'era ancora tantissimo materiale da sfruttare e, tra il non fare nulla e l'iniziare un altro **sequel del sequel** di chissà quanti capitoli, ho preferito chiuderla in maniera dignitosa con un lungo capitolo conclusivo. 

Ultimo punto (non leggete se siete avvers* agli spoiler): 

-La principale obiezione, lo so già, potrebbe essere quella di un finale troppo 'rosa', per certi versi, stonato perché con qualche nota troppo 'positiva' rispetto alla cupezza e all'angst di certe parti della storia. Potrebbe essere che alcuni personaggi paghino di più e altri meno, ma in realtà l'epilogo che ho scritto è l'unico che vedessi più 'giusto' in base alle scelte fatte capitolo dopo capitolo e, una volta decisi i plot twist, mi ci sono attenuta. La decisione, comunque, è stata di far succedere tutte le cose peggiori *prima*, senza attenuanti, in modo da stemperare poi nel finale. Nella mia mente non è del tutto esclusa l'idea di un possibile proseguimento, il che sarebbe anche il motivo di certe scelte che potrebbero (già me lo immagino ^^'') non essere apprezzate. Per le altre note sui personaggi/di carattere generale rimando a quelle finali che ho già scritto nell'epilogo, per chi vorrà leggerle. Spero che abbiate apprezzato la storia finora. 

-Per chi mi segue, tengo fin da subito a dire che mi ha fatto piacere tornare a scrivere, ma che non credo di pubblicare qualcosa nel prossimo futuro, anzi non sono affatto sicura che succederà anche in un futuro non prossimo. Quindi grazie davvero a tutt* coloro che hanno letto e commentato, dalla prima fic che pubblicai a fine 2014 (il prequel di questa) a oggi ^^ 


	32. Black Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINE.   
> Spero che chi aspettava questo momento ora lascerà un commento ^^

**XXXII. Epilogo**

Prima, c'era stata la Francia: il continuo spostarsi da un paesino all'altro, evitando le rotte più trafficate, dagli scenari più aspri e montuosi della Bretagna, alle campagne dolci e sonnacchiose della Provenza. Gellert odiava l'esilio. Gli ricordava il periodo di vent'anni prima in cui lui e Albus erano tornati in vita in incognito, tirando avanti con un negozietto per maghi da quattro soldi. Lo odiava con maggiore intensità adesso, costretto in un corpo di donna, senza poter usare la magia. Era in balia dei capricci di Albus. Si spostavano in continuazione, tanto che non aveva imparato più di tre parole di fila di quella lingua dai tanti dialetti, ed era sempre il compagno che faceva trattative, svolgeva lavori di infimo livello per mantenerli, parlava, stringeva accordi, si procurava nuovi documenti falsi e, in generale, agiva. Se si poteva chiamare 'azione' darsi continuamente alla fuga, selezionando sempre di più i loro scarsi avere, tanto che entravano in un solo, orribile zaino, appena Albus aveva il sospetto che qualcuno li avesse riconosciuti. Stava diventando decisamente dittatoriale e paranoico, e Gellert pensava senza divertimento all'ironia della situazione. 

Albus non lo faceva neanche consapevolmente, a prendere le redini: era tutto per il bene di Gellert, _per proteggerlo_. Almeno, non si rivolgeva mai a lui usando il femminile, temendo a ragione che lo avrebbe strangolato nel sonno. Gellert, un tempo così narcisista, aveva preso ad evitare accuratamente qualsiasi superficie riflettente: essere una donna non gli donava. I capelli corti mettevano in evidenza il profilo arcigno; occhiaie e piccole rughe segnavano una pelle sempre più provata dalla mancanza di sonno e dall'impossibilità di ricorrere a incantesimi ringiovanenti. Ciò che gli mancava più di ogni altra cosa, però, era la magia. Albus l'aveva salvato dalla spoliazione dei propri poteri e dal carcere, ma Gellert notava appena la differenza. Poteva uscire solo in compagnia di Albus, e per brevi periodi. L'altro diceva sempre che era troppo pericoloso cercare di procurarsi un'altra bacchetta per Gellert, che il Ministero dava loro la caccia senza tregua e che emissari e spie in incognito erano ovunque. 

Gellert non poteva biasimarlo del tutto: anche lui la pensava allo stesso modo. Erano stati proprio loro a gettare i germi del sospetto perché Sal fosse dichiarato colpevole, in modo tale che prima o poi l'attenzione si concentrasse su di lui e il Ministero allentasse le ricerche di due criminali che non erano un vero pericolo per nessuno. Albus, però, aveva sottovalutato Hermione, che a distanza di tre mesi dal processo a Gellert era riuscita a proteggere il figlio da qualsiasi procedimento giudiziario o ricovero, anzi l'aveva addirittura rimandato a scuola, come testimoniavano diversi articoli allarmisti sulla _Gazzetta del Profeta._

“Non durerà a lungo” diceva Albus, cupo. 

Gellert sapeva che si sentiva in colpa. Albus aveva scelto di dimettersi a favore di Hermione, sperando che il suo Ministero crollasse, dopo aver gettato la colpa su Sal: una minaccia in quanto figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix, e il legittimo possessore dei Doni. Ma dei Doni non si era parlato più, se non in un trafiletto in cui si diceva che la bacchetta di Salazar era andata distrutta in un incendio nella Camera dei Segreti a Hogwarts, e che lui e i suoi amici erano incolumi. Albus non sapeva se crederci, e a Gellert non importava particolarmente. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse mettere le mani sulla bacchetta di Albus, ma lui l'aveva vincolata a sé. Temeva, giustamente, che Gellert la usasse per fargli del male, o contro se stesso, o per scappare. 

Gellert sapeva in cuor suo di non essere lucido: era provato, fuori forma, intrappolato in un corpo che odiava e impossibilitato a scaricare la tensione. Si sarebbe fatto catturare, sarebbe stato un pericolo per se stesso... Il massimo che poteva fare, senza bacchetta, era attirare piccoli oggetti, evocare qualche scintilla o fare degli innocui dispetti a quei Babbani ignoranti che si ritrovavano per vicini per distrarsi. 

Albus gli aveva impedito di Smaterializzarsi, vincolandolo al luogo in cui si trovavano per un raggio di cinque miglia. Gellert si era perfino abbassato a pregarlo perché lo facesse tornare uomo, promettendo che non avrebbe più tentato di prendergli la bacchetta, né di scappare. Avrebbe accettato di buon grado anche la prigionia, pur di tornare in possesso del proprio corpo. 

“Mi dispiace, Gellert” Albus scuoteva la testa, categorico. “Non posso procurarmi gli ingredienti per preparare la pozione Transgender e, se anche ci riuscissi, non appena tornassi uomo la Traccia ti si incollerebbe addosso e avremmo il Ministero alla porta. Lo so per certo, sono stato io a sviluppare questo sistema.” 

A Gellert però non sembrava che ad Albus dispiacesse, non davvero. Non poteva negare che Albus facesse del proprio meglio e non vivesse meglio di lui: era quello che lavorava di più e mangiava di meno, che prendeva tutte le decisioni per entrambi e si assicurava che a Gellert non mancasse nulla, ma lo faceva come un automa. Ignorava, o fingeva di non vedere, che il compagno sprofondava ogni giorni di più nella depressione e nell'apatia. 

I giorni scorrevano grigi e monotoni, ma le notti a essere tremende. Gellert si rigirava nel letto stretto, mentre Albus gli dava la schiena, senza muoversi. Non lo sentiva neanche respirare e, l'unica volta in cui aveva provato a toccarlo, Albus si era irrigidito immediatamente, poi si era alzato senza dire una parola. Gellert l'aveva trovato la mattina dopo, appisolato sulla scomoda sedia di legno, e non si era azzardato a riprovarci un'altra volta. 

Sopra ogni cosa, Gellert odiava non avere il cazzo. Non sapeva che farsene di quella cosa viscida e appiccicosa che aveva lì sotto e che sembrava fatta apposta per essere riempita, e non certo per prendere, scaricarsi, godere. Il primo mese, quando si era svegliato dopo incubi di catene e sangue, si era accorto di sanguinare _davvero_ dalle cosce, e aveva urlato finché Albus non l'aveva zittito con un Silenziante. 

“Non l'avevo previsto” aveva commentato, con un sorriso mortificato, provvedendo a fornirgli l'occorrente. 

Gellert non poteva credere che succedesse ogni mese. In quei giorni era sempre affamato e di malumore, e già nei giorni che precedevano il mestruo si preoccupava di ripetere quell'atroce esperienza. A volte non resisteva all'impulso di toccarsi i capezzoli, particolarmente duri e sensibili, poi smetteva, disgustato da se stesso e frustrato dal misero sostituto che erano quei bottoncini rispetto al magnifico pene che continuava a mancargli. 

“Non puoi farci proprio _niente?_ ” aveva chiesto ad Albus, affranto, con le lacrime agli occhi. 

Albus, però, rispondeva sempre che non ne aveva idea: avrebbe dovuto svolgere approfondite ricerche, e non ne aveva tempo. In ogni caso, l'aveva consolato, il suo corpo era quello di una donna sulla quarantina: se era fortunato, gli mancavano soltanto pochi anni prima della menopausa. 

Era in momenti come quello che Gellert era convinto che Albus si divertisse a osservare le sue sofferenze, e che gli istinti omicidi tornavano a farsi sentire. Quando Gellert aveva scagliato un coltello da cucina – disgraziatamente poco affilato – contro Albus, lui aveva ritenuto opportuno privarlo anche di quelli. 

Gellert passava le giornate raggomitolato sul divano, senza neanche consolarsi con i ricordi della passata grandezza. Voleva che quella vita finisse il prima possibile. A volte si conficcava le unghie nelle braccia, ma non riusciva a infliggersi che qualche graffio superficiale: Albus provvedeva che fossero sempre tagliate e che non avesse nessuno strumento per farsi male. Gellert, però, provava il disperato bisogno di _sentire_ qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Quello che lo amareggiava di più, facendolo sentire costantemente rabbioso e tradito, era l'atteggiamento di Albus. Gellert sapeva di non piacergli più fisicamente: era una donna fragile e poco attraente, da proteggere, e quanto al carattere era decisamente instabile. Era spinto a chiedersi, perso nella spirale di pensieri sempre più autodistruttivi, che cosa realmente Albus avesse amato di lui. Il suo corpo? La sua magia? Non aveva più l'uno né l'altro. Anche la sua mente era spenta, la sua personalità non più complessa di quella di un'ameba. Perché Albus si ostinava a rimanere con lui? Per senso di colpa? Per vendicarsi di quello che gli aveva fatto passare quando era al potere? 

Gellert non riusciva a chiederglielo: la loro conversazione si limitava all'organizzazione della giornata e a soddisfare le loro misere necessità quotidiane. Notò gradualmente che Albus si faceva sempre più cupo e taciturno: rispondeva a scatti in modo rabbioso e rancoroso, i suoi movimenti erano meccanici e non più animati da uno scopo o da quella scintilla di energia che Gellert aveva sempre ammirato in lui. Tuttavia non riuscì a rallegrarsene, nonostante il male che gli aveva augurato: come un gas nocivo, il pessimo umore di Albus aveva il potere di peggiorare perfino il proprio. 

“Ho riconosciuto due Auror del Ministero” disse Albus, un giorno di agosto in cui si ostinava a grandinare come se dovesse riversare tutta l'acqua a disposizione sulla loro squallida catapecchia. 

“L'avevi detto tu, di spostarci vicino alla Manica perché sarebbe stata una mossa così stupida che non sarebbe venuta in mente a nessuno” commentò Gellert, noncurante, osservandolo mentre si districava dal camino in cui si era appena Materializzato, cercando di togliersi l'impermeabile fradicio. 

“Era stupida e basta, temo” disse Albus, stringendo le labbra in una linea dura e agitando la bacchetta, che iniziò alacremente a fare i bagagli. “Dovremo passare al piano B.” 

Gellert scrollò le spalle, indifferente e ormai preparato al peggio. 

* 

_La Valletta, Malta (estate 2023 – giugno 2024)_

Forse avevano già toccato il fondo, o magari era vero che la ruota girava per tutti. Anche per due reietti come loro. La capitale di un piccolo stato, nonché una delle principali mete turistiche mondiali, non sarebbe mai venuta in mente a Gellert per un nascondiglio. Albus, invece, ci aveva già pensato da un po'. La cucina era ottima, il clima mite e soleggiato, la gente amichevole e pronta ad accogliere due stranieri un po' sciupati. Per gli standard di una cittadina così aperta e multiculturale, abituata a vedere di tutto, loro non erano niente di speciale. Albus capì da subito che quello era il posto ideale per ricostruirsi una vita e fu di nuovo attraversato da un'ondata di energie, che lo fece tornare attivo e di buonumore. Si tinse i capelli di un rosso brillante; girava con sgargianti camicie floreali e pantaloni color cachi d'estate, in giacche di pelle e jeans in autunno. 

Gellert prendeva il sole sulla spiaggia, faceva il bagno tutti i giorni, si addentrava al mercato, girovagava per il porto ed esplorava la città, godendo di una libertà che non aveva da tempo. Passare la metà delle sue giornate in costume lo aiutò a venire a patti con il proprio corpo, che le altre donne con cui fece amicizia – spesso senza figli, poco più giovani di lui, con un bel lavoro e in generale soddisfatte di se stesse e facili al riso – invidiavano per la sua linea e per la pelle che, continuamente esposta al sole, aveva assunto un bel colorito sano e dorato. Era ancora a disagio con gli apprezzamenti maschili, ma si ritrovò a scoprire che conservava ancora un notevole carisma: era popolare, faceva ridere anche gli uomini e i ragazzi. Andava con loro sugli _yatch_ , imparava in fretta a fare surf e a governare una barca. 

Albus lo rimproverava per quell'improvvisa apertura: temeva che attirasse troppo l'attenzione su di sé, e per questo aveva insistito che cambiasse anche lui colore di capelli – da un biondo a un castano caldo, che a lui piaceva ugualmente – anche se Gellert sospettava, esultando segretamente, che potesse trattarsi di gelosia. Le attenzioni di altri uomini – perfino di altre donne – infastidivano Albus proprio quanto divertivano lui. 

Gellert tornò a prenderlo in giro, dandogli dell'abitudinario. Albus, infatti, non si era lasciato sfuggire l'occasione per comprare un negozietto di souvenir per turisti dal precedente, decrepito proprietario, che gliel'aveva offerto per una cifra irrisoria. Si era dato da fare per rimodernarlo, usando la magia, e aveva continuato indisturbato l'attività che aveva in passato. Sapeva come gestire un piccolo negozio, era educato e disponibile, e i pochi articoli che gli mancavano, se li procurava con la magia. A volte, quando si annoiava, anche Gellert passava ad aiutarlo, sognando di comprarsi una barca dopo aver fatto decuplicare i loro scarsi guadagni. 

Non c'era un mago che vivesse in pianta stabile in una città di oltre seimila persone. Malta era troppo babbana, troppo rumorosa e affollata, dal vicinato troppo confidenziale (e a volte pettegolo) per attirare in modo permanente i loro simili, nonostante la sua storia medievale fosse ricca di magia e segreti. Gellert ne aveva intercettati alcuni di passaggio – giovani che avevano appena finito Hogwarts, in cerca di avventure – e se n'era tenuto alla larga. 

Il suo rapporto con Albus migliorò gradualmente. A due settimane dalla loro sistemazione nella mansarda del negozio, gli propose di uscire a fare una passeggiata. Gellert si ritrovò a sorridergli come un ebete, il vestito a fiori che ondeggiava nella brezza serale. Osservarono in silenzio il pontile e il cielo carico di stelle che Gellert non aveva mai visto così luminose, poi si tolsero le scarpe e si sedettero sulla sabbia, in silenzio, ascoltando la risacca del mare. Entrambi adoravano quel suono. Gellert non avrebbe desiderato altro che rimanerci per sempre. 

Albus gli sfiorò la mano, esitante, e lui la strinse con decisione. Quella sera non gl'importava affatto che Albus fosse stato orribile con lui nei mesi precedenti, né che lui per primo l'avesse scavalcato e tradito. Era semplicemente contento di essere ancora con lui, in quel momento, nonostante tutto. 

Albus sorrise alla luce della luna e bisbigliò: “È successo quello in cui speravamo.” 

“Hanno arrestato Salazar?” chiese Gellert, speranzoso. 

“No, ma lo stanno cercando per processarlo di nuovo. A quanto pare anche lui si è dato alla fuga, e questo distoglierà l'attenzione da noi, ammesso che non lo prendano subito.” 

“Scommetto che non lo prenderanno mai” mormorò Gellert. 

“Lo sopravvaluti solo perché ti ha sconfitto” disse Albus, indulgente. Poi non parlò più per un po', forse perso nei sensi di colpa. Aveva davvero fatto il possibile per incastrare Sal, purché lui e Gellert avessero un'altra, immeritata _chance_. 

“Perché hai insistito per testimoniare al processo?” chiese Gellert. “Hai fornito delle prove contro di me, mentre hai fatto in modo che mi scagionassero da altre accuse.” 

“Rientrava nel mio piano per sviare i sospetti su Sal, nel lungo termine” confessò Albus. “Sapevo già che saremmo fuggiti, e non avevo dubbi che il Ministero avrebbe dovuto sostituirti con un altro colpevole, purché lo percepisse come più pericoloso. La dinamica del potere è sempre la stessa...” s'interruppe, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri e tracciando cerchi nella sabbia. “Ho pensato che sarei stato più credibile se avessi confermato le accuse che sarebbero state provate comunque. Quanto al resto, beh... ho fatto sparire i documenti relativi all'esplosione nel Kent e ho fatto in modo che quel ragazzo, Evans, fornisse una falsa testimonianza, screditando io stesso la parola di Salazar con vergognose allusioni. Ho preso ogni precauzione perché tu non fossi ricordato dalla storia come un pluriomicida e uno stupratore di ragazzini... non l'avrei sopportato.” 

“Perché ci tieni ancora, o perché non volevi essere associato a me?” chiese Gellert, curioso. 

“Entrambe, temo.” 

“Ma ti rendi conto...” Gellert si bloccò, abbassando la voce. Stava andando tutto così bene... eppure doveva chiederlo. “Ti rendi conto che è vero?” 

Albus annuì, piano. “Vorrei solo dimenticare tutto... se per te va bene. Posso vivere con la vergogna, Gellert... e con il senso di colpa, così come ho fatto in passato... ma non senza di te.” 

Lui alzò lo sguardo e vide i suoi occhi, di un azzurro intenso e penetrante, riempirsi di lacrime. 

“Allora è così... mi perdoni?” 

“E tu, mi perdoni?” 

Gellert non rispose. Le sue dita sottili andarono ad accarezzargli il viso e lo baciò. Le sue labbra erano più dolci e più morbide, non ci era abituato. A quanto pareva neanche Albus, perché si fermò ad assaporarle, poi ci passò sopra la punta delle dita, interdetto. Gellert si paralizzò, temendo che Albus si allontanasse di nuovo, di non piacergli più... poi sentì una presa salda afferrargli la nuca. Inclinò la testa all'indietro e ricambiò il bacio appassionato di Albus, appena più salato di come se lo ricordava, esigente e disordinato... e seppe che tutto sarebbe andato a posto. 

Era ancora se stesso. 

“Come facciamo con _questi?_ ” Gellert si era sfilato il vestito, in fretta. Sentiva la sabbia solleticargli il corpo nudo e lo sguardo bramoso di Albus su di sé, eppure non poté esimersi dall'indicarsi il seno e i fianchi con fare denigratorio. 

“Sei sempre bellissimo” mormorò Albus, accarezzandogli un capezzolo e posando le labbra nell'incavo del suo collo. 

“Ma... quando ti ho toccato, quella notte... sei praticamente scappato!” 

Albus rise, a disagio. “Mi dispiace... ero terrorizzato, non sapevo cosa fare. Era troppo presto...” 

“E adesso, lo sai?” lo canzonò Gellert, la mano che in un gesto automatico andava a stringergli il pene. Quello, almeno, sapeva ancora farlo. 

“Scopriamolo insieme.” Albus gli riservò quel sorriso timido, quasi di scuse, che lo faceva impazzire ogni volta, tanto che non riusciva a capacitarsi che potesse ancora desiderarlo tanto, dopo tutto quel tempo. 

Gellert si sentì avvampare, risvegliare fin nelle viscere. Finì di spogliare Albus e salì sopra di lui. Continuò, le labbra che lo succhiavano, le dita che lo eccitavano. Lo aveva fatto migliaia di volte, non c'era niente di diverso. Tranne che adesso Gellert era sopra Albus, cercando di far entrare il suo cazzo sempre più duro nella propria apertura scivolosa. 

“Gellert... ti farò male...” 

Lui lo zittì con un bacio, venendogli incontro. S'impalò su di lui e gemette, sentendosi lacerare e riempire. Provò lo stesso il desiderio di dominarlo, di prenderlo come aveva sempre fatto. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quella sensazione così diversa e sconosciuta, tenendogli i fianchi fermi con entrambe le mani. Poteva comunque goderselo con il suo ritmo, sentire il suo desiderio crescere fino a esplodere... 

“Stai bene?” 

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, abbandonandosi con un sospiro sulla sabbia. Una mano si alzò pigramente ad accarezzargli il petto e la barba un po' ispida. Si accorse di essere ancora eccitato. Voleva possederlo di nuovo, adesso che aveva capito come fare, e che quel nuovo corpo non l'avrebbe intralciato... ricominciò ad accarezzarlo sapientemente, risvegliandolo, e fu il turno di Albus di gemere, mormorando che gli serviva qualche minuto. 

Gellert avvicinò le labbra al suo pene, continuando a maneggiarlo. “No, non ti serve” dichiarò. Lo prese in bocca, e gli sembrò di tornare a respirare. Non vedeva l'ora di averlo di nuovo dentro. 

“Mi sei mancato così tanto” gemette Albus, arrendendosi a lui. 

* 

La loro vita scorreva placida, regolare e piacevole. Gellert si era abituato al sesso da donna, alla gente e alla nuova routine, anche se nel weekend prendeva una barca e andava al largo, spingendo il motore al massimo. Per il suo compleanno Albus, un po' timoroso e un po' titubante, gli aveva regalato una nuova bacchetta. Non era la Bacchetta Invincibile ed era stata fabbricata con gli scarsi materiali che avevano avuto a disposizione – piuma di pettirosso, legno d'olivo, una corda del cuore di drago contrabbandata a carissimo prezzo – con tanta lentezza, sudore e fatica, ma Gellert non avrebbe potuto esserne più felice. Dopo averla provata, aveva ricambiato Albus con una notte di piacere da cui erano usciti entrambi tanto sfiniti da dover chiudere il negozio la mattina dopo. 

A volte Gellert pensava alla sua vita passata, ma non provava il desiderio di prendere di nuovo il potere. Non quando aveva Albus e un angolo di mondo interamente per sé... e in ogni caso non avrebbe avuti i mezzi per un'altra guerra. Sarebbe di nuovo finito arrestato e vinto, e non credeva più che il potere meritasse un simile prezzo. 

_La felicità è la più alta forma di saggezza:_ lui e Albus avevano rinvenuto quell'incisione in latino, esplorando le mura antiche della città, e non avrebbero potuto essere più d'accordo. 

Forse Gellert non avrebbe mai scelto Albus, preferendolo al potere, di sua spontanea volontà. L'aveva fatto, una volta, ma non era durata a lungo. Albus, però, aveva fatto in modo che fosse costretto, e Gellert pensava che sarebbe riuscito ad accontentarsi. La sua vita era stata tanto lunga, ed era entrato nella storia magica per ben due volte. Eppure, aveva la sensazione che gli mancasse qualcosa, ma non avrebbe mai rischiato di essere imprigionato una terza volta. 

Un giorno, mentre prendeva il té con Albus, la loro amica Marlene – una vulcanica bionda di origini australiane che aveva girato il mondo e cambiato una ventina di lavori – e il suo nuovo compagno, Gellert fu invaso da una fortissima ondata di nausea. La tazzina gli scivolò dalle mani riversando a terra il liquido bollente, e lui cadde, privo di sensi, tra le urla preoccupate di Albus e dei loro ospiti. 

Quando rinvenne, si trovava in uno studio medico sconosciuto. Giaceva supino, con la pancia scoperta. Un uomo dall'aria confusa, dal camice bianco e uno strano strumento in mano, parlava in tono grave con Albus che, dal canto suo, si limitava a sorridere. 

Gellert intuì che doveva averli Smaterializzati dal medico più vicino e si preparò al peggio: la pozione aveva sicuramente provocato qualche malformazione al suo corpo, che ultimamente era più gonfio e più grosso, nonostante non mangiasse più del solito. Era possibile che avesse un tumore, che gli restasse poco da vivere... 

“... quindi Geillis non è in menopausa?” sentì Albus chiedere al medico, che scosse la testa, divertito. 

“Sua moglie è una donna di quarantun anni, perfettamente sana e fertile... ed è al quarto mese di gravidanza. È il vostro primo figlio?” 

  
* 

“Gellert... te lo ripeto.” Albus, mortificato, continuava a girare in tondo nel loro bilocale, che a lui non era mai sembrato così stretto. “Non volevo, non ho neanche pensato a prendere... _precauzioni_... non sapevo che fosse possibile!” 

“Beh, avresti dovuto!” sbottò Gellert, palpandosi i seni gonfi e guardando con disapprovazione l'escrescenza che gli spuntava dallo stomaco. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima... molto prima. Di certo l'avrebbe fatto, o almeno i suoi amici gli avrebbero detto qualcosa, se non fosse stato un inverno particolarmente rigido, che lo aveva portato a coprirsi più del solito. Albus, poi, di certo l'aveva notato, ma era stato troppo educato per parlarne, pensando semplicemente che Gellert fosse in uno dei suoi periodi _no_ e che s'ingozzasse di dolci per superarlo. “Che me ne faccio, adesso?” 

“C-cosa vuoi dire?” chiese lui, sbattendo le palpebre. 

“Vuol dire che non lo voglio, cazzo! Mi ci vedi, con un bambino? Le nausee mi hanno ucciso...” 

“Ma se non te ne sei neanche accorto! Si manifestano nei primi mesi, e poi spariscono...” 

“Beh, non pensavo di essere... cosa, _incinto?_ Sto dicendo che voglio sbarazzarmene, Albus!” Gellert prese la bacchetta e se la puntò alla pancia. Si bloccò, indeciso. “Qual è l'incantesimo?” 

Albus, in stato di shock, si alzò e gli strappò la bacchetta dalle mani. “Non lo conosco, e comunque sarebbe meglio farlo fare ai Babbani... ma non credo che sia possibile. Un aborto al quarto mese è sicuramente pericoloso, Gellert! Pensaci bene...” 

“Io _non avrò_ un bambino! Diventerò un cocomero, dovrò partorire, e poi occuparmene e... e urlerà, e sporcherà, e sarà un mostriciattolo odioso e molesto che rimpiangerà di avermi come padre... _madre_... finché non porrò fine alle sue sofferenze! Tanto vale liberarmene subito...” 

“Gellert, _ti prego_.” Albus s'inginocchiò davanti a lui. “Ora che lo so, ti prometto di renderti la vita più semplice. Non soffrirai, non te ne accorgerai nemmeno... e, quanto al bambino, non pensi che sia arrivato per una ragione?” 

“Sì: che hai pensato soltanto col cazzo!” 

Albus scoppiò in una risata isterica, che irritò profondamente Gellert. “Senti, mi dispiace... che sia successo così” riprese poi, prendendogli le mani. “Ma io voglio questo bambino, lo desidero tanto. Neanche ci pensavo, capisci, ma adesso che c'è... voglio che sia parte della nostra vita. Ci pensi, saremmo una vera famiglia...” 

“Non lo siamo già?” chiese Gellert, mordendosi le labbra. Per la prima volta, fu preso dall'incertezza. “Tu non... ecco, cambierebbe qualcosa tra noi, se...” fece un gesto eloquente e restò in attesa della risposta, il cuore in gola. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare una simile ansia, un'insicurezza simile, e tutto per colpa di Albus. 

Lui però non gli rispose. Si limitò a guardarlo a lungo e a uscire dalla stanza. Gellert lo interpretò come un sì. 

Era come essere di nuovo prigionieri, ma in un altro modo. Si sentiva più libero di quando era stato costretto alla fuga, naturalmente: poteva ancora uscire e nuotare, anche se gli era stato vietato di avventurarsi da solo in barca. Era debole, dipendente dalla buona volontà altrui. Odiava essere in una posizione così fragile, in cui il suo corpo sempre più gonfio dettava i suoi limiti e i suoi ritmi, modificando tutta la sua esistenza. Eppure, avrebbe potuto andare peggio. 

Amici e conoscenti arrivavano a casa sua, offrendo consigli e congratulazioni. Pensavano tutti che avere un bambino fosse una cosa meravigliosa e Albus, vedendo che Gellert non aveva intrapreso alcun tipo di azione contro 'la cosa', come ancora la chiamava nella sua mente, era al settimo cielo. 

Non perdeva occasione per toccarlo e baciarlo, per dimostrare il suo amore davanti a tutti. Dava feste di continuo e gli riservava mille premure e attenzioni. Aveva anche comprato una decina di libri su come essere padre e si preoccupava già in anticipo dei nomi, della culla e dei giocattoli, impresa resa più difficile dal fatto che Gellert non aveva voluto sapere il sesso. 

Si comportava come se fosse una cosa temporanea, che non esisteva e se ne sarebbe andata: se fosse stato per lui, non ne avrebbe neanche parlato. A volte faceva finta che gli ospiti lo festeggiassero per qualcos'altro, magari qualche sua grande impresa. Andava dal medico regolarmente, sempre accompagnato da Albus, per assicurarsi che la gravidanza procedesse senza intoppi. In effetti, non aveva sofferto molto, a parte la scomodità di essere preso da improvvise vampate di calore e di dover sempre pisciare. Almeno si era liberato del sangue mensile. La gravidanza aveva anche i suoi vantaggi: si eccitava spesso, e distoglieva Albus dal lavoro per una sveltina nel magazzino. 

Cercava di non pensare al parto, come se fosse un concetto astratto che non lo riguardava direttamente. 

Un giorno, a meno di un mese dalla data prevista, Albus entrò nella loro camera con un sorriso. 

“Ho trovato il modo, Gellert!” esclamò, trionfante. “Se ancora lo vuoi...” 

“Per liberarmi della _cosa_ senza rischi?” chiese lui, speranzoso. 

“L-lo vorresti davvero?” balbettò Albus, sbiancando. 

Gellert vide il suo terrore. Pensò a quanto si stesse impegnando per lui, e a quanto tutti i suoi nuovi amici si sarebbero dispiaciuti. Aveva già passato otto mesi di scomodità e sacrifici: proprio ora che stava per finire tutto non avrebbe vanificato quegli sforzi... purché del bambino si fosse occupato esclusivamente Albus, come aveva ripetutamente promesso. 

“Scherzavo” disse, senza più sapere se mentiva o diceva la verità. “Allora, qual è la buona notizia?” 

“Posso farti tornare uomo” dichiarò Albus, con una punta di esitazione. 

A Gellert cadde la mascella dallo stupore. Non ci aveva più pensato... ma sì, certo che voleva ridiventare uomo! “Quando?” chiese, impaziente. 

“Subito dopo il parto. Prenderai la pozione, e tornerai... ecco, com'eri prima” disse Albus, imbarazzato.   
“E com'ero prima?” chiese Gellert, insinuante. 

“Magnifico” ammise Albus, con la gola secca. “L'uomo più bello e desiderabile che mai abbia camminato sulla Terra.” 

“Posso considerarlo” disse lui, stando al gioco e leccandosi le labbra. “E la Traccia?” 

“È proprio questo il punto: la trasferirò al bambino al momento del parto. È un incantesimo complesso, dovrò Confondere i medici... o forse sarebbe meglio che partorissi in casa...” 

“Imperia i medici” ordinò Gellert, categorico. “Ma cosa cambierebbe? Stai dicendo che dovremmo lasciare il bambino e fuggire di nuovo?” 

Albus scosse la testa. “La Traccia sui maghi minorenni non viene rilevata prima degli undici anni, quando iniziano la loro istruzione magica... ma avremo tutto il tempo per pensarci, prima di quella data.” 

“Ma se tutto va secondo i piani e tornerò uomo, allora...” 

“Sì, esatto. Allora dovremo andarcene” disse Albus, abbassando lo sguardo. 

I giorni passavano, e Gellert non aveva ancora dato ad Albus una risposta definitiva. Rivoleva il proprio corpo, e odiava che i suoi ricordi legati all'essere maschio iniziassero a sbiadire. Li riviveva soltanto attraverso Albus, quando glielo accarezzava o lo spingeva a penetrarlo, ma non poteva negare che gli mancasse. Lui _era_ un uomo, non si sarebbe mai visto come una donna. Eppure, stava benissimo nel posto in cui era. Si erano fatti una nuova vita, dei nuovi amici, e La Valletta era il posto più bello in cui gli fosse capitato di vivere. Si era innamorato del mare, del modo in cui il sole illuminava la sabbia, delle notti fresche e splendenti e delle persone sorridenti e rilassate, di umore perennemente vacanziero. Eppure, doveva scegliere. Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto che una donna che aveva appena partorito avrebbe scelto di cambiare sesso, né che l'avrebbe fatto tanto in fretta. Lo scalpore che avrebbe provocato e le misure che avrebbero dovuto prendere per rendere la cosa credibile erano talmente complesse e dal risultato così incerto, che avrebbero fatto molto meglio ad andarsene. Soprattutto perché cambiare sia genere che documenti un'altra volta, e per di più con un bambino piccolo, avrebbe senza dubbio destato l'attenzione delle autorità locali, cosa che volevano evitare a tutti i costi... 

Le contrazioni iniziarono in anticipo. Gellert aspettò, piegato in due sul bancone, sperando che fosse un falso allarme... poi, quando sentì qualcosa di vischioso inzuppargli le scarpe, capì che non lo era e urlò: _“Albus!”_

Albus l'aveva portato all'ospedale. Aveva insistito per essere presente al parto, ma invece di una videocamera aveva sguainato la bacchetta, Imperiando tutto il personale medico. Una donna dall'espressione confusa e gentile, la bocca coperta da una mascherina verde, preparò un'iniezione e annunciò che erano pronti per l'anestesia. 

Gellert gemeva e sudava, paonazzo. Afferrò la mano di Albus e lo guardò truce. “Fallo” ordinò. “Perché se mi sveglio con la vagina ti ammazzo.” 

* 

_Provincetown, Massachussets, Capodanno 2025_

“Finalmente un po' di vita. Pensavo che questa cazzo di città fosse morta al di fuori del periodo estivo” disse Gellert, sistemandosi gli attillanti jeans neri, che gli fasciavano le gambe muscolose.   
“E pensare che all'inizio non ti piaceva.” Albus scosse la testa, spingendo la carrozzina. 

La città pullulava di gente; fuochi d'artificio e girandole esplodevano ovunque. Provincetown era simile a Malta, per certi versi. Era una città sull'Atlantico, una meta turistica presa d'assalto soprattutto nel periodo estivo, famosa per essere particolarmente inclusiva e gay-friendly. Una coppia come loro, con una bambina che risultava legalmente adottata, si mimetizzava perfettamente insieme alle altre famiglie arcobaleno, e l'essere frequentata da così tante persone non eterosessuali faceva sì che Provincetown fosse uno dei posti meno omofobi del pianeta. 

Quando erano arrivati all'inizio dell'estate, Gellert l'aveva etichettata come 'discarica per finocchi', lamentandosi per le manifestazioni più appariscenti: parate, _strip club_ , locali a luci rosse, tutta quell' _ostentazione_ che aveva sempre disprezzato. Poi aveva imparato ad ammirare il colore e la schiettezza della popolazione locale e l'estrema libertà di essere esattamente come volevano, senza nessuno a giudicarli o a prestar loro attenzione. 

Albus aveva fatto amicizia con altre coppie di gay e lesbiche con figli, sostenendo che la loro Millie doveva avere una vita sociale piena fin dalla più tenera infanzia e che era necessario, per il suo bene, che anche loro s'integrassero al meglio. Gellert si era sorpreso a non dispiacersi della loro compagnia. Aveva ritrovato il look giovanile e adorava essere di nuovo un maschio, attirare su di sé gli sguardi ammirati di uomini e ragazzi, camminare come se fosse il padrone del mondo, non doversi più preoccupare di quelle disgustose 'cose da donne' e fare pipì in piedi. 

Per il primo mese, nonostante Millie fosse piccolissima e avesse bisogno di un controllo costante, la sua attività principale era stata scoparsi Albus, cosa che continuava a fare di frequente e con estrema soddisfazione. Era stato così appagante, tornare a penetrarlo dopo tutto quel tempo, che Gellert era scoppiato a piangere per il sollievo. Ancora si prendeva in giro da solo per aver potuto pensare di rinunciare ad Albus che gemeva sotto i suoi affondi, soltanto per un po' di calore umano. 

Non l'aveva perso del tutto: si trovava abbastanza bene con Scott e Lenny, due gay poco più giovani di loro. Anche la loro babysitter, una simpatica lesbica di mezza età di nome Wanda, morbida come il burro, non gli dispiaceva per niente. I loro amici maltesi gli scrivevano e mandavano foto regolarmente, alle quali Albus replicava entusiasticamente con numerosi scatti di Millie sul seggiolone, che mangiava la pappa o gattonava. Gellert ignorava, dicendo che gli sarebbe venuto il diabete, ma era stato felice quando aveva saputo che i loro amici sarebbero venuti negli Stati Uniti l'estate prossima e che li avrebbero rivisti, anche se ancora non sapeva come avrebbe spiegato il cambio di sesso. 

“Pa-pà” disse Millie, alzando un dito paffuto verso Gellert. 

“Ha!” disse lui, trionfante, prendendola in braccio. 

“Piccola traditrice” commentò Albus, scuotendo la testa falsamente offeso. Tutti e tre se ne stettero col naso all'insù a guardare i fuochi. 

Millie diceva soltanto quelle due sillabe, ma Gellert ne era immensamente orgoglioso, definendola una bambina precoce che dava segni inequivocabili di genialità. Albus si lamentava bonariamente del suo narcisismo: non era riuscito a impedire a Gellert di battezzare la piccola _Grimilde Freya Adelaide Braun_ , e lui gli scoccava ancora occhiate cariche di veleno quando lui la chiamava Millie. La bambina era bellissima e, per una volta, miracolosamente tranquilla: sembrava un angelo con il vestito e la pelliccetta bianca, i ricci biondi che fuoriuscivano dal cappellino di lana, gli occhi azzurri e le guance rosse. 

“Ha ripreso tutta la bellezza da me” si vantava Gellert. 

“A sei mesi i neonati sono tutti bellissimi” rispondeva Albus, cauto. 

“Ma la nostra lo sarà sempre di più.” Anche questa volta la coppia ripeté lo stesso dialogo. 

Gellert guardò la fede che gli brillava al dito, pensieroso. Si erano sposati poco prima di Natale, lo stesso giorno del battesimo di Millie. Era stata una cerimonia piccola e di buon gusto, probabilmente il giorno più felice della loro nuova vita da non-Ministri. Prese la mano di Albus, accarezzando il suo anello, e proseguì: “Ho avuto una visione. Tutte le Case di Ilvermorny le giureranno fedeltà, e sarà la strega più potente del mondo.” 

“Oh, no” sospirò Albus. “Ci risiamo.” 

La scelta di mandare Millie a Ilvermorny non era stata presa a cuor leggero, ma avevano deciso che avevano tutte le possibilità per ricostruirsi una vita lì, e non le avrebbero sprecate. Ora, gli Stati Uniti erano la loro casa. Con estremo disappunto di Gellert, Albus aveva iniziato a studiare, sostenendo colloqui ed esami a spron battuto e, a soli tre mesi dal loro arrivo a Provincetown, era stato assunto dal M.A.C.U.S.A, il Ministero della Magia di New York. Lavorava all'Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica, ricevendo un ottimo stipendio, e vi si recava tutti i giorni via camino.   
I primi tempi aveva affrontato un'opposizione terribile da parte di Gellert, che restava solo ad accudire la bambina. A due mesi, Millie strillava così forte che una notte era stato tentato di sbatterla al muro per farla tacere, poi si era ricordato che esistevano i Silenzianti. Da quell'episodio avevano assunto Wanda, che per loro era stata una benedizione. 

Gellert, però, non sopportava di rimanere a casa mentre Albus lavorava. Sapeva che sarebbe stato troppo rischioso per lui trovarsi un lavoro magico, e in ogni caso la carriera ministeriale non l'aveva mai attirato. Dopo una panoramica dei possibili lavori babbani, aveva deciso che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere a capo di una casa cinematografica. Lo avevano sempre attirato le pellicole babbane, con la loro capacità di spacciare sogni a buon mercato, le loro trame improbabili e i loro bellissimi attori in copertina. Così, aveva Confuso un importante produttore, convincendolo che il suo più grande desiderio era trasferirsi alle Maldive e lasciare a Gellert tutta la sua compagnia insieme al suo notevole patrimonio. Gellert si era ritrovato ad amare quel lavoro, godendo di fama riflessa attraverso i film che produceva e contraffacendo i suoi lineamenti quel tanto che bastava per non essere riconosciuto durante interviste e servizi fotografici in cui era richiesta una sua immagine. Gli piaceva aiutare giovani attori promettenti a fare carriera, selezionare le trame più fantasiose e modificare magicamente i copioni, dando il proprio inimitabile tocco di originalità. 

Aveva chiamato la sua casa _Grimilde_ , come sua figlia, che spesso portava orgogliosamente al lavoro. Adorava ricevere complimenti per lei e cogliere le occhiate d'invidia dei suoi sottoposti, ma soprattutto vedere quella scintilla negli occhi di sua figlia. Era una bambina felice, e per metà era merito suo. Albus lo prendeva in giro perché sapeva che si era affezionato a lei, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, e Gellert lo lasciava fare, consapevole che Albus lo amava ancora di più per questo. 

“Lavori domani?” chiese, passandogli la bambina addormentata. 

La neve sembrava aver gettato la città in un profondo incantesimo. Tenendosi per mano, le sciarpe legate al collo mentre camminavano verso casa – un appartamento nel centro della città, piuttosto grande, con due camere e uno studio – entrambi erano sereni, in pace. 

“Sì, ma voglio raccontare a Millie _La fontana della fortuna_. La metto a letto io, stanotte.” 

“Va bene” disse Gellert, pensando ancora a Ilvermorny. La visione non aveva lasciato adito a dubbi, anche se Albus stentava a crederci: Grimilde sarebbe stata molto più potente di loro due messi insieme. 

“Sai” disse Albus, in tono casuale, “anche Louis Weasley è stato ufficialmente confermato come disperso. E ovviamente non c'è ancora traccia di Sal.” 

“Pensi che siano fuggiti insieme?” Gellert sorrise lentamente, attraversato da una fitta di rimorso. “Glielo auguro... a tutti e due, che riescano a essere... insomma, come noi.” 

“Sono più giovani e più avventurosi” replicò Albus, “faranno sicuramente di meglio.” 

“Albus... non ne abbiamo mai parlato, ma... me ne pento sinceramente. Di tutto, ma in particolare di... di quello che ho fatto a Sal. Non avevo giustificazioni. Non se lo meritava, e ora che ho una figlia...”   
“Lo so, Gellert” disse lui, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire. Dovrai imparare a conviverci... come faccio io da tempo. Lo sospettavo fin dall'inizio, che te ne fossi pentito, ma non ho detto niente... per te.” 

“Oh. Allora è per questo, che ti disprezzi tanto” realizzò Gellert, sentendosi uno sciocco. “Credi che sia troppo tardi per... sistemare le cose?” 

“Credo che possiamo soltanto augurarci il meglio per loro, e cercare di essere persone migliori ogni giorno.”   
“Per nostra figlia” mormorò Gellert, accarezzando i capelli biondi di Millie. Per la prima volta, ebbe l'intuizione di non meritare un regalo così grande. 

“Sì. E per noi” disse Albus, posando la mano sulla sua. 

  
*** 

_Tempo imprecisato, località imprecisata_

Non esistevano il giorno e la notte, né le stagioni. Non c'era alcuna forma di vita, se non qualche formica rossa che si arrampicava sul muretto dell'orto. Le cicale frinivano, un cumulo di sabbia disposto in modo da ricordare un castello giaceva abbandonato e la casa era ugualmente deserta. In perfette condizioni, somigliava a quelle dei Potter, ma Bellatrix aveva riconosciuto la sedia a dondolo e alcuni pezzi d'arredamento di Villa Malfoy, anche se i colori erano disgustosamente Grifondoro. Quella prigione era infinita, la casa si ricongiungeva al giardino in una circolarità perfetta e spaventosa. Di nuovo casa, di nuovo giardino. Poi una porta, e ancora un'altra. 

I primi tempi, Bellatrix si era emozionata nel vedere una botola che non aveva notato prima. Era una soffitta... la soffitta dei Lestrange, corredata da vesti di Mangiamorte e libri sugli incantesimi più oscuri. Ma era un fantasma, non poteva neanche distrarsi leggendoli. Più tardi aveva capito che la casa rispondeva ai suoi desideri: quello che era nella sua mente, appariva anche fuori: le lapidi del cimitero di Little Hangleton, il capanno di Villa Malfoy in cui aveva vissuto con il suo Signore, perfino la Camera dei Segreti e la sua vecchia casa d'infanzia, il maniero dei Black. 

Eppure, la struttura di quella dimensione-prigione non cambiava. 

_Casa, giardino. Casa, giardino._

Bellatrix era stata intrappolata nella propria mente da due ragazzini: il suo pronipote delicato come un fiorellino e quell'insulso figlio di Harry Potter. Non avrebbe mai più rivisto Sal, né il suo Signore. Poteva solo sperare che il suo sacrificio fosse valso a qualcosa, e che il suo Signore avesse preso il controllo e si fosse vendicato anche per lei dei loro nemici. Suo era il potere, per sempre. 

Con quella prospettiva, Bellatrix poteva sopportare la prigionia. In un angolo della mente, sapeva che non c'era una via d'uscita, come le dimostrava quell'eterno, futile labirinto. Tuttavia, se solo ci fosse stata, il suo Signore l'avrebbe trovata. Già due volte era tornato per lei... sarebbe tornato di nuovo. Era abituata alla solitudine. Non sarebbe impazzita. 

Doveva essere forte per lui. Per suo figlio. Che meraviglia che fossero di nuovo uniti in un unico corpo, e di fattura così squisita! A quest'ora, dovevano essere gli incontrastati Padroni dei Doni! Avrebbero torturato Albus e Scorpius, avrebbe ucciso Silente e Grindelwald, avrebbe preso il controllo del Ministero... per sempre invincibili, immortali... 

_Casa, giardino._

_Il mio Signore è vivo. Il mio Signore è al potere._

_Casa, giardino._

A volte, la tensione diventava insopportabile. 

Allora, Bellatrix spalancava la bocca, e urlava. 

E urlava. 

*** 

_Villa Conchiglia, luglio 2023_

Era il più luminoso giorno d'estate. L'arco nuziale, completo di uccellini che cantavano davvero, gnomi da giardino arcigni e fiori che si ricomponevano in motivi diversi, aspettava l'arrivo di Teddy e Victoire. Molly e Lucy, le figlie di Percy, che avevano scelto di vestirsi di rosa nonostante i capelli rossi fiammanti, aspettavano con trepidazione l'arrivo della sposa. Sal, Dom e Louis si affrettarono a far sedere gli ultimi arrivati, tra i quali Mercy, suo marito e i due vivacissimi bambini piccoli, poi presero posto a loro volta. 

Iniziò la musica, ma perfino la nuova canzone delle Sorelle Stravagarie, cantata in anteprima per l'occasione, passò in secondo piano all'ingresso di Victoire. Era bella quanto Fleur e Rose, ma quel giorno superava entrambe nella felicità e nello splendore di una sposa di ventitré anni. I capelli biondi erano raccolti in cima alla testa e ciocche ondulate le scendevano sulle spalle, il vestito bianco classico dal corpetto aderente e la gonna svasata che non nascondeva il piccolo rigonfiamento della pancia... 

“Tua sorella è...” chiese Salazar, a bassa voce. 

“Già. Non volevano farlo sapere, ma Vic è stata categorica nello scegliere proprio quell'abito” disse Louis, sorridendo. 

Ci fu qualche mormorio fra le poltrone, poi Teddy, i capelli blu raccolti in una coda, sorridendo assente e guardando la futura moglie come se non potesse credere alla propria fortuna, accettò la mano di Victoire, che Bill gli offriva, e la cerimonia ebbe inizio. 

“Cugine Veela e la cucina di nonna Molly: proprio uno dei miei matrimoni preferiti!” disse Bill, mentre i cugini Weasley, figli di Fred e George, ruggivano la loro approvazione. 

“Non che a te importi molto delle cugine Veela” ritorse Louis, occhieggiando Riven, che aveva portato come accompagnatore e lo guardava scocciato. 

“Oh... no, certo che no” si corresse lui, a disagio. 

Dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con Mercy, che si era complimentata per trovarlo così bene, senza però nascondere un'occhiata apprensiva, Sal andò a salutare Rose. Non la vedeva dalla chiusura della scuola, entrambi avevano avuto un periodo impegnativo. L'amica, che indossava un abito avorio corto e senza spalline, gli sorrise e lo baciò sulla guancia, poi si sporse verso il suo accompagnatore proprio mentre Sal si chiedeva dove fosse finita Estella... 

“Ciao, Sal!” salutò lui, con una voce molto simile a quella di Estella, se fosse stata un ragazzo. Poi notò che era proprio così: era lei, se non che era indubbiamente un maschio, e somigliava notevolmente a un Severus Piton più giovane. Sal pensò che a suo modo era abbastanza attraente, anzi il cambiamento le donava. Sembrava pensarlo anche Rose, che si sporgeva verso di lei e le (gli?) faceva gli occhi dolci, posandole la mano sul braccio. 

“È temporaneo” spiegò Estella, sottovoce. “Rose aveva bisogno di distrarsi, dopo... beh, lo sai, e poi ero anch'io abbastanza curiosa, così ho chiesto a Dom...” 

La sua spiegazione fu interrotta dal grido di Rose. “ _Scorp!_ L'hai provata anche tu?” 

“Siamo arrivati in ritardo per questo” disse lui, arrossendo. “Non pensavo che ci volesse tanto per prepararsi!” 

Sal si voltò, mentre Rose esprimeva la sua solidarietà. Scorpius dava il braccio a suo fratello, solo che era... una ragazza. Una ragazza bellissima, perfino per lui, che in genere non le apprezzava molto. I capelli lisci e biondi le arrivavano al seno, scoperto per metà dal vestito argenteo, che sotto quel sole abbagliante lasciava poco spazio all'immaginazione. Si era anche truccato gli occhi e le labbra, e Sal dovette sbattere le palpebre per qualche secondo, prima di tornare a guardarlo. 

Vicino a lui, Bill era accorso a salutarlo, ma guardava Scorpius talmente fisso e con la mascella aperta, che si beccò una gomitata da parte di Riven. “È... un bel cambiamento” commentò, con voce soffocata. 

“Stai meglio così” disse Louis, riprendendosi a fatica e salutando Albus, anche se così facendo lanciò un'occhiata dritta nella scollatura di Scorpius, che irritò profondamente Sal. 

“È temporaneo” specificò lui, con sussiego. “Estella mi ha detto di volerlo provare, e ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente.” 

“Oh... certo. E per Albus, è divertente?” chiese Bill, malizioso. Il secondogenito dei Potter avvampò e non rispose, poi la sposa prese posto al tavolo, imitata da tutti gli altri. 

“Ho ottenuto quel posto da Spezzaincantesimi in Egitto, posso cominciare un mese dopo la nascita del bambino” stava dicendo Vic, entusiasta. “È un maschio, l'abbiamo saputo da poco!” 

Seguirono congratulazioni e brindisi, mentre Teddy e Bill la guardavano, entrambi orgogliosi. 

“Mi occuperò io del bambino, ho già chiesto un congedo di un anno” disse Teddy, rispondendo alle domande preoccupate di nonna Molly. 

“Merlino e Salazar saranno contenti di saperlo” mormorò Louis a Sal, che sorrise. “Vi rendete conto che sarà il bambino più magico della storia, vero?” proseguì, rivolto a tutti gli altri. “Avrà sangue Veela, lupo mannaro – da entrambe le parti... oh, mi dispiace, papà – e probabilmente sarà un Metamorphomagus...” 

L'argomento coinvolse molti degli invitati, lasciando Sal solo coi suoi pensieri. Era venuto come accompagnatore di Louis ed era il figlio di Harry e Hermione, che si sorridevano e si sfioravano occasionalmente, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto parte di quel mondo. Presto, molto presto, sarebbe dovuto partire. 

Hermione si spostò vicino a Dominique, che teneva per mano un ragazzo biondo dall'aria familiare, e fece cenno a Sal di avvicinarsi. 

“Dom dice che riapriranno il processo Grindelwald domani” disse la madre, tesa. 

“Ma che senso ha? È già stato condannato, ed è disperso.” Sal si sedette vicino a Dom, poi fece un balzo all'indietro: aveva riconosciuto il suo ragazzo. Era James Evans, l'amante di Grindelwald, quello che aveva mentito al suo processo. “Tu...” 

“Sal, calmati, ti prego” disse Hermione, gentilmente. “James ci ha detto tutta la verità. Non aveva mai avuto l'intenzione di testimoniare contro Grindelwald, ma è stato Imperiato perché fornisse certe dichiarazioni all'accusa, che poi ha smentito al processo...” 

“James è molto dispiaciuto per il danno che ti ha arrecato, e ora vuole dire tutta la verità” intervenne Dom. “Il mondo magico saprà che non sei un bugiardo, e Grindelwald sarà condannato anche per... oh, insomma, perché non dici niente, Jamie?” lo interpellò, imbarazzata. 

Il ragazzo Rosier si torse le mani. “Mi vergogno tantissimo. Mi dispiace, non volevo che ci andassi di mezzo...” 

“Jamie non lavora più ad Amortentia House, anzi, stiamo svolgendo delle indagini approfondite che faranno chiudere Madame Flora entro l'anno, con il suo aiuto” disse Dom, dando a James un incoraggiante colpetto sulla spalla. 

“Il punto è, Sal” s'inserì Hermione, in fretta, assicurandosi che nessuno stesse origliando con un'occhiata nervosa “che tu e Louis dovete andarvene al più presto. Grindelwald non c'è, ma tu sì, e questo sarà un pretesto per interrogarti di nuovo... e incriminarti.” 

“Ma per cosa? Ho detto la verità, e i Doni sono stati distrutti!” protestò Sal, veemente, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Si era comunque reso Padrone della Morte; aveva sconfitto Grindelwald e gli aveva lanciato una Cruciatus; in più i simpaticissimi Merlino e Salazar erano pronti a testimoniare che aveva riportato in vita la madre con un rituale di Magia Oscura, l'aveva rinchiusa per anni nei sotterranei e poi imprigionata in una dimensione che solo lui poteva riaprire. Per non parlare dell'Horcrux-Voldemort che aveva espulso: qualcuno al San Mungo doveva aver diffuso la notizia dietro una lauta mancia. 

“Vogliono un capro espiatorio, vero? Non prenderanno mai Silente e Grindelwald, ma vogliono incastrare me” disse lui, rabbioso. Non era giusto, eppure era quello che aveva chiesto: di essere isolato da tutto e tutti. La maledizione stava facendo il suo corso. 

“Non possiamo farci nulla, tesoro” sospirò Hermione, affranta. “Anzi, credo che sia stato Silente a complottare tutto questo... sarebbe meglio che partissi stasera, o domattina all'alba. Sai che Louis tiene tutto pronto da giorni, ormai. Harry vuole parlarti, forse dovresti...” 

Sal la ringraziò e andò a cercare il padre. Le coppie avevano iniziato a ballare, e fu vagamente sorpreso di vedere Blaise e Draco che aprivano le danze insieme ad Albus e Scorpius.   
Fu Harry a trovarlo per primo. Lo condusse alla tomba di Dobby l'elfo domestico, il posto preferito di entrambi, dov'era iniziato tutto, quasi un anno prima. 

“Hermione ti ha detto...” 

“Sì” mormorò Sal, senza guardarlo. Harry era sempre stato impacciato nell'esprimere i propri sentimenti, un tratto che Sal aveva decisamente ripreso da lui. Più volte in quelle settimane erano stati sul punto di parlarsi, senza mai chiarire. Sperò che non fosse troppo tardi. 

“Avevi ragione” buttò fuori Harry. “Avevo bisogno di tempo per accettare il fatto che... beh, Tom non ci fosse più” confessò, abbassando la testa. “Speravo di riuscire a salvarlo insieme a te... invece, beh, dovrei saperlo meglio di tutti gli altri, che dovremmo essere noi a salvarci da lui. Sta meglio dov'è ora... di qualsiasi posto si tratti.” 

“Grazie” disse Sal, tornando a respirare. Non si era reso conto di quanto il rapporto con Harry, la sua approvazione, gli fossero mancati. Era un addio, ma era comunque importante che si lasciassero nel modo migliore possibile. 

_Dimmi che mi vuoi bene, papà_ , pensò, con tutte le sue forze. 

Poi, quando il silenzio si fece imbarazzante, Sal lo ruppe. “C'è... dell'altro, vero? È per quando sei morto, vero? Quando hai visto Silente alla stazione di King's Cross.” 

“Silente è un uomo malvagio” disse Harry, a bassa voce. “Sì” confermò lui, allo sguardo sorpreso di Sal. “Ha scelto Grindelwald, e anche la fenice lo ha abbandonato, scegliendosi un padrone infinitamente migliore... te.” Gli riservò il primo sorriso sincero da quando si era liberato di Voldemort, e Sal ricambiò. 

“Papà... ti preoccupi per me, vero?” 

Harry annuì, grave. “Sal... Hermione avrebbe voluto che non te lo dicessi, ma non posso nasconderti la verità. Ho visto Tom a King's Cross. Quello che rimaneva della sua anima era... raccapricciante. Soffriva, era bloccato, lui... lui non avrebbe mai potuto andare _avanti_ , capisci? Ora, non sto dicendo che sarà così anche per te” chiarì, in fretta. 

“Ma mi manca un pezzo di anima...” 

“Sì, ma ho parlato con Louis, e... beh, ha ragione, insomma... viste le circostanze... non l'hai scelto tu, di avere Voldemort dentro di te...” 

“... ma ho scelto di liberarmene!” 

“Sì, ma hai una cazzo di fenice! Conterà pure qualcosa, no?” 

Stavano urlando entrambi, Sal con le lacrime agli occhi. Non avrebbe mai creduto che gli sarebbe ancora importato di qualcosa. Ricordò le parole del giuramento: aveva chiesto di non essere mai amato, accettato né visto per quello che era... ma non aveva specificato che quella condizione dovesse finire con la sua morte. Forse non l'avrebbero voluto neanche dall'altra parte del Velo. E Louis aveva preso su di sé metà del suo voto... 

“Sal. Non vuol dire nulla, troveremo una soluzione...” lo blandì Harry, ma lui non riusciva a parlare. “Potresti diventare un fantasma, forse...” 

“Come Merlino e Salazar? Non sono un vigliacco, Harry” ritorse lui, ferito. 

“Non volevo dire questo... voglio dire, suppongo che...” 

“Suppongo che farò del mio meglio per cercare di non morire”* disse Sal, rialzando la testa e accennando un sorriso. Aveva affrontato cose peggiori, dopotutto: Bellatrix. Voldemort. Grindelwald. Stava per perdere tutti i suoi familiari e amici. Avrebbe trovato una soluzione anche a quell'ultimo problema, il problema finale. 

“Non fare quella faccia, papà” continuò, simulando una leggerezza che non sentiva. “Io e Louis ci saremmo annoiati _a morte_ senza una missione nella nostra vita da fuorilegge.” 

“Oh, tesoro...” Harry lo abbracciò stretto. Non lo faceva dal duello con Grindelwald. Sal, per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, pianse. “Non merito un figlio come te. Ti vorrò sempre bene” mormorò, accarezzandogli i capelli. 

Sal continuava a piangere, ma di gioia, il coraggio e la speranza che rinascevano in lui. 

_*_

Blaise aveva decisamente bevuto troppo. Si era complimentato con Draco per aver prodotto un bocconcino come Scorpius e aveva invitato a ballare sia lui che Albus, tra le risate di Bill, prima che suo padre lo portasse via, scusandosi imbarazzato. 

“Non c'è problema” aveva sorriso Scorpius. 

Non c'era davvero, si era reso conto. Draco e Pansy vivevano in ali separate del Manor ormai da anni, e Scorpius era contento di vedere il padre così felice. Si appoggiò al muro della rimessa per le scope, togliendosi il reggiseno e le scarpe. Il vestito gli si arrampicò fino a scoprirgli le cosce, cosa che mise a dura prova la resistenza di Albus. 

“Scusa, non ne potevo più in mezzo a tutta quella gente” disse Scorpius, sistemandosi i capelli e sospirando, esausto. “E questo vestito è scomodissimo. Per non parlare delle scarpe, e poi...” 

“Tutti quegli energumeni che ti ronzano intorno. Sono davvero senza pudore” disse Albus, truce. “Se non te ne andavi tu, li avrei Cruciati. Tra Bill e Louis, non so proprio chi ha meno ritegno... idioti...” 

“Louis” disse Scorpius senza esitare, tirandolo per un braccio. “Bill mi vuole bene, lo sai. Ho dato la pozione Transgender a Riven... se fa il bravo, Riv proverà a usarla con lui.” 

“Pensi sempre a tutti, tu” disse Albus, sorridendo. Poi non ce la fece più: lo baciò con passione, cancellando le ultime tracce di rossetto e spingendolo di più contro il muro. 

“Oh, _sì_ ” gemette Scorpius, abbassandosi il vestito. 

Albus si fermò un attimo ad ammirare i suoi seni nudi, i capezzoli già eretti e gonfi. Gli entravano in una mano, erano bellissimi. Non si sarebbe mai abituato... 

“Al... sbrigati!” Scorpius si sollevò anche il vestito, impaziente. “Voglio farlo da stamattina...” 

“L'abbiamo _fatto_ stamattina” gli ricordò Albus. 

Era per quello che erano arrivati in ritardo, e Scorpius aveva dovuto risistemarsi di nuovo. La puntualizzazione andò persa mentre si slacciava i pantaloni, si alzava a fatica e sollevava Scorpius da terra. Era ancora più leggero grazie alla pozione, nonostante il seno che gli solleticava il petto. Scorpius gli gettò le braccia al collo. Adorava farlo così, con Albus che lo prendeva in braccio e lui che intrecciava le gambe alla sua schiena... 

“Mmmmmm.” Scorpius gli si avvinghiò più stretto e Albus lo sentì irrigidirsi. Conosceva i suoi tempi e i suoi gesti, ormai; quello che gli piaceva, e quando stava per venire. Aumentò il ritmo, continuando a baciarlo, la lingua che tracciava sentieri nella sua bocca, ma non tanto da impedirgli di gemere dal fondo della gola e ricambiare. 

Per tutte le notti passate a Hogwarts avevano dormito insieme, anche se Albus non ricordava di aver mai dormito così poco. Scorpius dormiva durante il giorno, tranne la settimana prima degli esami, in cui Albus aveva usato il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e si era appostato in Sala Comune a studiare per non compromettere i risultati di entrambi. Poi avevano festeggiato alla grande, con Scorpius che aveva deciso di provare la pozione di Estella. Albus se l'era ritrovato mezzo nudo sul letto, che cercava qualcosa da mettersi, le tette che sporgevano dalla canottiera e gli slip in cui cadeva dentro. 

All'inizio erano stati imbarazzati entrambi, Albus che non sapeva dove guardare, Scorpius cosa muovere, né come. Poi Albus aveva avuto l'idea di portarli nella Stamberga Strillante, che aveva adibito a nuovo rifugio personale. Erano settimane che s'impegnava a ristrutturarla, in modo che fosse stata perfetta, come camera e studio, per il loro prossimo anno. Ne parlavano ancora, ogni tanto. Quella notte era stata magica. Scorpius aveva avuto la prima volta che meritava, anche se da ragazza. Albus aveva fatto ogni cosa che voleva, scoprendosi sempre più eccitato e innamorato. Erano più di tre mesi che viveva in uno stato di perenne ubriachezza, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di smettere... 

  
“Dillo, che ti piaccio di più così” disse Scorpius, le guance arrossate dall'orgasmo e i capelli appiccicati al corpo. Era scivolato a terra con Albus, completamente rilassato, godendosi le sue carezze sulla schiena. 

“Mi piaci comunque... solo che questa è ancora una novità” rispose Albus, sinceramente. 

“C'inventeremo altre novità, quando passerà anche questa” disse Scorpius, con un sorriso malizioso. 

“Mi ucciderai” sospirò Albus, arrossendo al pensiero di quando, una sera in cui si sentiva particolarmente audace per via dei suoi dodici Eccezionale, aveva acconsentito a legare Scorpius al letto con un laccio di seta. Senza l'influenza della Bacchetta di Sambuco, entrambi avevano trovato l'esperienza straordinariamente appagante. 

Scorpius rise, guardando più in basso, dove l'intimo si era nuovamente macchiato. “È colpa di questa pozione... voglio dire, come fanno le ragazze a non volerlo sempre dentro? È fatta apposta, capisci...” 

“Non farti sentire dalle altre, potresti aver detto la cosa più sessista degli ultimi cinquant'anni...” 

“Ma è vero!” protestò Scorpius. Stavano ridendo entrambi. 

“Per te lo è di sicuro” disse Albus, guardandolo adorante. “Vuoi rientrare?” 

“Sì... ma voglio tornare maschio. Il vestito è un disastro comunque, lo capirebbero tutti...” 

“Lo capiranno comunque.” Albus scosse la testa e lo attirò a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli. 

Faticava a lasciarlo andare e tendeva sempre a prolungare quei momenti, anche se sapeva che l'avrebbe rivisto presto. I primi giorni di vacanza erano stati tremendi. Albus coglieva tutte le scuse possibili per Materializzarsi al Manor, finché Draco, assillato da Scorpius, e Harry, mosso a pietà, non li avevano invitati a turno per il resto delle vacanze. 

Albus era felice di aver recuperato il rapporto col padre. Era stata Hermione a dire a Harry di come Albus e Scorpius avessero sconfitto Voldemort e Bellatrix, e quella prima rivelazione aveva portato a un dialogo senza precedenti tra padre e figlio. Harry aveva perfino imparato ad apprezzare Scorpius, che Hermione adorava. 

“Andiamo?” chiese Scorpius, di nuovo maschio, vestito con camicia e pantaloni scuri e decisamente più a suo agio. 

“Va bene.” Albus lo prese per mano. Guardò le tende bianche, i petali di rosa e il riso incantati per fluttuare magicamente tra gli invitati e le coppie che ancora ballavano abbracciate, e sospirò di contentezza. Tutto quel mondo meraviglioso era loro. Era stato incredibilmente stupido, da parte sua, volersene autoescludere. Dopotutto loro, a differenza di Sal e Louis, avevano la fortuna di poter rimanere.   
Scorpius gli strinse la mano e lo guardò. Anche al buio, Albus riuscì a leggere i suoi pensieri. Nonostante si fossero liberati della Bacchetta di Sambuco e la pensassero diversamente su tante cose, l'unione mentale, dalla loro prima notte, rimaneva fortissima. _“Anche noi...”_

“Sì... quando sarà il momento” promise Albus, a bassa voce. 

“Diventerai un grande mago” lo confortò Scorpius. Anche lui sapeva cosa pensava. 

“Con te accanto, sento già di esserlo. E lo diventerai anche tu” rispose Albus, convinto. 

Scorpius scosse la testa e rise. “Ma io non voglio.” 

“E cosa vorresti?” 

“Una famiglia” mormorò Scorpius, arrossendo. Era la prima volta che lo diceva ad alta voce. “Dei figli... dei figli _nostri._ Sarei io che... insomma, come Vic...” 

“Sì, ho capito” disse Albus, in fretta. “Ma _figli_ , al plurale? Ti rendi conto...” 

“Due gemelli, magari” disse Scorpius, ottimista. “Ho sempre odiato essere figlio unico.” 

“Non saresti così viziato, se non lo fossi” lo prese in giro Albus. 

“Allora... li vorresti?” 

Scorpius guardò Vic e Teddy che continuavano a ballare, innamorati e apparentemente immuni alla stanchezza. Anche Albus li stava guardando. Sospirò. Per Scorpius era tutto semplice, eppure era proprio quello che adorava di lui. “Vedremo” rispose, e lui sorrise, raggiante. 

I _vedremo_ di Albus, li faceva diventare sempre dei _sì_. 

* 

“Allora, è tutto pronto?” chiese Sal, ricontrollando gli Incantesimi Estensori delle loro borse. 

“Sì, c'è tutto, mappe incluse.” 

Prima della ricognizione del team incaricato dal Ministero, Louis aveva fatto sparire dalla Camera dei Segreti tutte le pergamene più interessanti su cui era riuscito a mettere le mani. Si era spinto da solo nelle stanze più inaccessibili, quelle protetti dalle maledizioni e dagli incantesimi più complessi. Lo riempiva di soddisfazione aver risolto quegli indovinelli da solo, mentre Albus se ne stava a scopare con Scorpius. 

“Abbiamo El Dorado, una misteriosa profezia maya, l'oro dei templari, alcune complesse istruzioni per aprire la tomba di un faraone... anche se non so quanto sia consigliabile, sono tutte maledette...” 

“Non ci tengo ad avere altre maledizioni addosso” tagliò corto Sal. “Mi chiedevo... ecco, Doni e Horcrux sono andati ovviamente, ma... ci sarebbe comunque qualcosa per fermare la morte? Forse potremmo fabbricare la Pietra Filosofale, e l'Elisir...” 

“Hai parlato con Harry” constatò Louis, irritato. “Temevo che lo facessi.” 

“Tu lo sapevi... sai cosa mi succederà dopo la morte, e non mi hai detto niente?” chiese Sal, scioccato. 

“Non è detto che succeda... e te ne avrei parlato più avanti, Sal, te lo giuro!” 

Sal non rispose. Andò alla finestra, aspettando il ritorno di Fanny, che era andata a caccia. La Fenice sarebbe stata indispensabile per portare messaggi alle loro famiglie: non era rintracciabile come i gufi ed era più sicura dei Patroni. Avrebbero dovuto tagliare le comunicazioni per un po' e aspettare il via libera di Hermione, ma non sarebbero stati del tutto isolati. 

“Sal... non prenderla nel modo sbagliato! Stiamo per vivere una meravigliosa, eccitante avventura! Non abbiamo obblighi né impegni, e nessuno possiede le nostre abilità e conoscenze! Saremo i nuovi Silente e Grindelwald del mondo magico... voglio dire, loro come avrebbero potuto essere! Ma meglio, _molto_ meglio... dannazione, non ne dico una giusta stasera.” Louis s'interruppe, guardando preoccupato il profilo in ombra di Sal. 

“Va bene essere preoccupati, Lou” disse lui, voltandosi con un sorriso stranamente dolce. “Puoi ancora ripensarci, sai? Non devi venire per forza... non subito. Puoi studiare, diplomarti, avere una carriera... rimarremmo in contatto” tentò debolmente. 

“Stai ancora provando a sbarazzarti di me?”chiese lui, divertito. “Lo so, che non vuoi.” 

Sal scosse la testa. “No che non voglio. Sarei perso senza di te, ma non voglio che tu ti senta... vincolato, ecco.” 

“Sal.” Louis gli pose le mani sulle spalle. Era ancora più alto di lui, una presenza solida e rassicurante. “Hai presente quei gemiti che senti provenire dalla soffitta ogni tanto?” 

Sal annuì. 

“Ti ho detto che erano Blaise e Draco, ma in realtà è quel ghoul pidocchioso che hanno alla Tana...” 

“E perché è qui?” chiese Sal, sorpreso. 

“Per impersonarmi.” Louis sorrise. “Lo zio Ron trasfigurò lo stesso ghoul perché si fingesse lui, ammalato di Spruzzolisi... ho preso l'idea da lui, non credo che nessuno si ricordi di quello stratagemma. Se qualcuno del Ministero verrà a controllare, io sarò malato. Nessuno mi assocerà alla tua fuga, se non dopo diversi mesi, così la mia famiglia non verrà incriminata. Harry e Hermione sono d'accordo, vedrai che andrà tutto bene.” 

“Oh, Lou.” Sal lo abbracciò stretto e Louis gli baciò una guancia. 

“Domani dobbiamo alzarci alle cinque. Andiamo a letto?” 

“Non credo che dormirò... la tenda da campeggio è pronta?” 

“Sì, è grande come due appartamenti. Sal, è _tutto_ pronto” lo rassicurò Louis, per l'ennesima volta. “E comunque, chi ha parlato di dormire?” 

Louis lo baciò, più delicato del solito, ma Sal si scostò. “Ho visto come guardavi Scorpius.” 

“C-cosa?” Lui lo fissò, interdetto. 

“Ti piaceva... ti piace un sacco, da donna.” 

“Beh, già lo trovavo un bel ragazzo, se è per questo, ma cosa...” 

“Stavi sbavando sulle sue tette” lo rimproverò Sal. “Se n'è accorto anche Al!” 

“Oh, ma non è vero! E Bill, allora...” 

“Non m'interessa. Io non sto con Bill” puntualizzò Sal. “E a te manca... stare con le ragazze. Perché ti piacciono anche più dei ragazzi, vero?” 

“Sal, questo è assurdo... non ho fatto sesso per mesi, perché volevo _te!_ E adesso che stiamo insieme, pensi che ti tradirei perché... perché mi manca la patata?” 

Sal scoppiò a ridere e Louis espirò, sollevato. Poi fu lui a baciarlo, le mani che gli scivolavano sul petto, insinuanti. 

“Non vorresti che prendessi anch'io la pozione?” mormorò Sal, seducente. “Avere dei capelli lunghi in cui perderti, labbra morbide da baciare... due tette grandi da accarezzare e poi, più giù...” 

Sal vide il respiro di Louis accelerare, gli occhi farsi fuori fuoco. Andò ad accarezzarlo più in basso e non fu affatto sorpreso di trovarlo duro. 

“Ecco, lo sapevo.” Sal ritirò la mano, incupito. “Vuoi farti una ragazza.” 

“Sal... ma cosa dici?” Louis sbatté le palpebre, interdetto. “Come faccio a non eccitarmi, se mi parli in quel modo?” 

“Lo vorresti proprio, vero? Metterlo dentro alla copia sputata di Bellatrix?” sbottò Sal, furioso. 

“C-cosa?”   
“Non ti sei mai accorto di quanto somigli a mia madre? Vorresti farci un giro, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per liberarcene?” 

“N-non sarebbe lei, saresti tu...” 

“Sono identico a lei, se non l'hai notato!” Sal andò davanti allo specchio e lo frantumò in uno scoppio di magia accidentale. 

“No... non è vero!” 

“È quello che dicono tutti!” 

“Sal... smettila, cazzo! Tu sei... altruista, e generoso, e impossibile, anche, sì... ma non hai niente in comune con lei. _Niente!_ Ora calmati, anche perché la prospettiva di trovarmi nel letto una Bellatrix più giovane mi ha smontato del tutto. Non ti chiederei mai di prendere la pozione” gli assicurò Louis. 

“Davvero?” Sal guardò in basso, notando che Louis diceva la verità. 

“Davvero. Voglio solo te, così come sei, e non m'importa niente...” 

“Vediamo cosa possiamo fare per _questo_ ” disse Sal, sbottonandogli i pantaloni e prendendoglielo in mano.   
“Sal...”   
“Shh. Stasera si fa come dico io.” Sal gli baciò le labbra, poi il collo, affamato. Nelle ultime settimane lo stress dei preparativi per il matrimonio di Vic e la loro fuga era stato estenuante. Non si erano goduti molto la compagnia reciproca. “Tu sei solo mio, Lou... non ti divido, e non mi lascerai mai... mai!” Sal gli tolse la camicia e si spogliò a sua volta, in fretta, continuando a toccarlo e a baciarlo dappertutto. 

“Per fortuna siamo sicuri che non hai più Voldemort dentro di te” sbuffò Louis, ridendo. Iniziava a sentirsi nervoso, sensazione che aumentò quando Sal lo spinse sul letto a faccia in giù, premendogli l'erezione contro le natiche. 

“Sal... l'incantesimo!” 

“Oh... scusa.” Louis glielo disse e Sal lo pronunciò, poi gettò via la bacchetta. 

Louis sentì i muscoli del bacino rilassarsi ed espirò profondamente. “Ok... vai.” 

“Non è una partita di Quidditch.” Sal sorrise sulla sua schiena e gli baciò ogni vertebra, più calmo, poi iniziò a spingersi lentamente in lui. “Va bene così?” 

Louis annuì, soffocato dal cuscino. Sal durò poco. Louis aprì le cosce quando lo sentì spingersi più a fondo, e lui finì in poche spinte, emettendo un gemito appagato e riversandosi completamente nell'amante. Si ricordò dell'erezione di Louis, che non era ancora venuto, e iniziò a pomparla. 

“Ti è piaciuto?” chiese Louis, con voce strozzata. 

“Sì... e a te?” La voce di Sal lo accompagnò nell'orgasmo. 

“Sì... ma la prossima volta fallo durare di più” disse Louis, sentendo il sangue affluirgli alle guance. 

Si accomodarono nella loro posizione preferita sul letto a una piazza. Erano tutti un po' accampati per la notte, ma né Louis né Sal intendevano separarsi per stare più comodi. Louis gli fece posare la testa sul suo petto e lo abbracciò. Sal inspirò a fondo il suo odore, giocando con la sua peluria rossa. 

“Sono andato tanto male?” si preoccupò. 

“No... d'altro canto avrei solo i miei standard con cui paragonarti. La prima volta con te, non sono durato tanto neanch'io.” 

“Che vuoi dire?” 

“Che non l'ho mai fatto in quella posizione, non so quante volte te l'ho detto...” 

“Ma pensavo...” Sal si sollevò a guardarlo da sotto le ciglia, sconvolto. “Tu... nella Camera... quando volevo farlo io, mi hai detto che per te non era più un problema stare sotto! Ho pensato che l'avessi già fatto...” 

“L'ho fatto solo per stare con te, idiota. Sapevo che lo preferivi così... ho ragione?” 

“Non lo so” ammise lui. “Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima, se l'avessi saputo...” 

“Avresti fatto più _piano?_ ” lo prese in giro Louis. “Non fa niente, avremo tutto il tempo per migliorare... possiamo fare a turno.” 

“Oh... ed è normale?” Sal aggrottò le sopracciglia. A guardare Albus e Scorpius, o anche Bill e Riven, e perfino Grindelwald e Silente, i ruoli sembravano abbastanza chiari. 

“Sì... è assolutamente normale. Quasi tutte le coppie gay si scambiano, chi più chi meno. Anche a Bill piace prenderlo, tanto per dirne una.” 

“ _Cosa?”_

Rimasero lì, ridendo abbracciati, finché Fanny non entrò dalla finestra. Li beccò affettuosamente entrambi, poi si appollaiò tranquilla sul suo trespolo, emettendo un trillo musicale. 

“Si è persa lo spettacolo” bisbigliò Sal. 

“Scherzi, vero?” chiese Louis, scompigliandogli i capelli e consultando l'orologio. Mancava meno di un'ora alla loro partenza. “Lo spettacolo inizia adesso.” 

**FINE**

**30 aprile 2017**

**Note Finali**

Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia il 23 ottobre 2016. Gran parte di essa l'ho scritta proprio grazie al NanoWrimo, che mi aveva motivato a scrivere dopo mesi di blocco. Pensavo di concluderla entro gennaio, poi entro febbraio, poi entro Pasqua, dandomi come termine ultimo il 1° maggio per via di impegni improrogabili che mi porteranno a prendermi di nuovo una lunga pausa dalla scrittura. 

Ho finito con un giorno d'anticipo, quindi posso dirmi molto soddisfatta, anche perché fino all'ultimo ho mantenuto l'entusiasmo per la storia e l'amore per tutti i personaggi che ho creato. 

La frase di Sal sul cercare di non morire (*) è citata liberamente da un dialogo di Jane Eyre: 

*La risposta, quando arrivò, suonò discutibile: “Devo _cercare di_ stare bene e _non morire_ ”. * 

Credo che rispecchi un po' il senso generale della storia, se volete trovarne uno: cercare di stare bene. Chi più né meno, anche chi non se lo meritava (*Grindeldore* *cough*), ha avuto il finale meno peggiore che potesse avere dopo aver pagato il suo prezzo, in un modo o nell'altro. 

La concezione della Row, nel mondo magico che ha creato, è fortemente cristiana: pena e contrappasso, redenzione attraverso l'amore, il tutto unito ai concetti di punizione, pentimento, giustizia, fratellanza. Questa visione non è la mia, anche se per quanto riguarda la concezione dell'amore mi ci ritrovo abbastanza: alla fine tutte le relazioni che i personaggi scelgono, in particolare i più giovani, sono quelle che li fanno crescere come persone e che li fanno stare davvero bene. 

È dall'inizio della storia che mi diverto a disseminare citazioni e riferimenti ad altre opere e universi, alcuni più velati, altri meno (una ricompensa a chi li trova XD). Il più rintracciabile è forse quello alla saga di _Terre d'Ange_ di Jacqueline Carey, menzionato esplicitamente durante la prima volta di Sal. Sal stesso, in quanto OC e mio protagonista, ha degli aspetti che lo accomunano a Imriel, il protagonista della seconda trilogia della Carey, in particolare nella sua visione dell'amore e della giustizia, nei desideri oscuri che cerca di contrastare e nel suo discendere da una stirpe maledetta e nell'essere stato adottato da due genitori amorevoli, pur con tutte le differenze del caso. 

Non ho menzionato la figlia dei Grindeldore, il figlio di Teddy e Victoire, che nascerà poco prima di lei e, _en passant_ , i figli di Scorpius e Albus, che saranno di qualche anno più giovani di loro, così a caso. Ci terrei a scrivere qualcosa su di loro, anche se sarebbero talmente slegati dall'universo di HP (distante, per certi versi, lo era già questo epilogo) che preferirei scriverci direttamente un'originale in chiave 'futurista' e distopica. Non so ancora quando e se la pubblicherò, ma il progetto c'è. 

Non escludo invece la possibilità di ampliare questa storia con alcune OS, soprattutto sulle coppie più penalizzate dallo svolgersi della trama e dallo spazio che hanno richiesto le coppie principali: Bill e Riven, Rose ed Estella, magari anche Draco e Blaise, e anche qualche missing moment Sal/Louis e Albus/Scorpius. Anche i retroscena fra Dominque Weasley e James Evans sono interessanti: si tratterebbe comunque di una coppia slash, visto che Dom è un ragazzo trans FtM che renderà il cambio di genere permanente. 

Che dire, spero che vi siate affezionat* almeno a una delle due coppie principali, e magari ai singoli protagonisti. In particolare con Sal e Louis ho cercato di fare qualcosa di 'fuori dai canoni' o almeno, fuori dai miei. È una coppia molto 'paritaria' (non che la Albus/Scorpius non lo sia, al di là delle diverse priorità), che va al di là dei soliti 'stereotipi' (che brutta parola, ma insomma, ci siamo spiegati ^^'') di cui mi piace leggere/scrivere ^^'   
  


Come si è visto, mi piacciono anche le abusive ships, purché siano temporanee (e spero anche a voi, perché altrimenti non credo che sareste arrivat* fin qui ^^''). Con Sal e Louis ho voluto cambiare un po' le cose, sperimentare e fare qualcosa di più originale, e devo dire che mi ci sono appassionata. 

Un ringraziamento speciale va a Sara e Gaia, che hanno letto la storia capitolo per capitolo e quasi contemporaneamente alla stesura. Senza il loro entusiasmo probabilmente non sarei stata così costante nel portarla avanti. 


End file.
